Bittersweet
by Winter Gray
Summary: Omega Dean & his high school English teacher Castiel a young, broke, lonely Alpha forge an emotional, spiritual & physical love bond. John, disgusted over his Omega son arranges to sell Dean off. Pregnant w/Cas' baby, Dean unwittingly starts an Omega revolution. Destiel, taboos, Mpreg Dean, male heat, knotting, scandal, Dom/Sub. Virgin Dean, Mating. Later on Sam/Alfie.
1. Where the Boys Are

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

…..

Castiel did a critical examination of himself in the full length mirror. The young man looked over his shoulder then turned to face the mirror again. _"Not bad…not good but not bad, I need a new suit."_

He noticed his blue tie was askew again _. "How does this always happen…I swear it has a mind of its own."_

He pointed to himself in the mirror and mustered the most confident smile possible. The Alpha said in his distinctive deep voice, "Pretty soon Cas you can afford to buy a new tie."

He added enthusiastically, "You're an Alpha stud!" His smiled faded, Cas was no stud. The few times the twenty five year old mated he used an Alpha sized condom made to secure his length and girth plus every drop of the huge amounts of baby batter he typically spilled.

Knotted inside these Omegas for extended periods Cas thought to himself he might as well just use a garbage bag because it felt that unromantic. Of course it was pure heaven to get his rocks off. In fact it was literally necessary for his good health and wellbeing.

Still, sex without deep emotions behind the act left Castiel feeling empty inside.

The newbie teacher was painfully shy outside of a work or school setting. His mom had always been understanding and supportive despite his peculiar views. With her gone his dad was constantly nagging him to nut up and find himself a bitch. Cas' dad could be quite a jerk.

"Where the Boys Are" by Connie Francis filled the room from the tinny old record player speakers. It was a precious relic from his mother Castiel had rescued from the trash after his dad tossed it out along with her record collection.

The young Alpha swayed to the music as he hummed off key. He felt hopeful for the future now, a new job, a fresh start and a clear path ahead. Maybe, just maybe there would be a pretty, loving mate in his future. A guy could only hope.

Castiel was over the moon when he scored the teaching gig at Providence High as the new English teacher. He hoped to add some poetry and creative writing for the class into the standard curriculum.

His happy balloon popped when a knock came at the door. His step-mother called out sweetly, "Hurry up Cas. I made you breakfast. I don't want my boy being late for his first day of school."

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as the door knob started to rattle but praise heaven it was locked. Castiel put "get your own place" on his mental list of things to obtain along with a new tie.

…..

Dean braced his arms against the wall of the questionably clean shower. He wasn't looking forward to another new school especially since he was a freshman this year.

The teen's body had been aching all over for the last month and it wasn't getting any better. He chalked it up to the falls and blows he took over the years in the name of hunting. At least that was the story Dean was telling himself and he was sticking to it. The alternative was too awful to imagine.

Dean took his hand and slipped it between his legs. He pressed along a seam of some sort running along his "no man's land" between his balls and ass. It was soft and tender there and it scared the hell out of him.

Suddenly John pounded on the door, "Come on Dean, hurry up!"

Dean almost jumped out of his skin. He shut off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped it tight around his waist. "Give me a minute."

"No, get out here and get dressed. Sam's ready go and you got a walk ahead of you."

Dean hurried past his dad. He was feeling extra moody and snapped, "It's not my fault you got a rent by the month room in a dive motel on the outskirts of town so we have to hike to school!"

John grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and spun Dean around, "Your mouth got a new attitude lately boy." He yanked the towel off Dean's waist and looked down, "I just don't know what's wrong with you, fourteen and nothing but a regular dick."

Dean hid his crotch with his hands, "I'm just a late bloomer."

John shook his head in disgust. "I presented as Alpha at twelve and by your age I was already dick deep in everything. Laws be damned."

His voice took on an even harder edge, "I would hate to see you turn into a whiny, useless bitch that needs a dick up your ass and a bun in the oven."

John grabbed his gear bag and headed toward the door. He imparted some last words, "Dean if something doesn't happen soon I'm taking you to see someone."

Dean closed his eyes as he felt all the hope drain from his body. "Yes Sir."

…..

Spencer looked over the top of the sports section at his son Castiel. The young man was busy navigating the shell of a soft boiled egg by tapping it with the edge of a spoon.

"Excited about your first day of school?"

Without bothering to look up Castiel answered, "Yes very. You know dad I'm the teacher. I'm not a student."

Scotty, the trophy Omega wife Spencer had married after Castiel's mother died sat next to him and placed an overly friendly hand on his step-son's thigh. "You smell delicious this morning, very masculine. Maybe you'll find a nice boy to settle down with at that new job of yours."

Spencer nodded in agreement. "Find yourself a nice, compliant Omega and tie the knot literally and figuratively. Hell, I'll find you a top notch piece of ass and pay a dowry to the parents or owner for you, how about that?"

Scotty flashed a big white smile, "Oh I love weddings! Spencer, make sure the bride is a virgin so Castiel has a special wedding night."

Castiel had enough, he tossed his napkin off his lap and stood abruptly, "I know you mean well but just because I'm an Alpha and society tries to dictate my social life doesn't mean I have to follow the rules."

His dad snorted, "Let's see how far that gets you. Remember, your Alpha instincts will never steer you wrong."

Cas grabbed his beat up briefcase with nothing in it then gave his dad a parting shot, "I know following instinct is important but I still believe in true love and courting ones mate properly."

"Bah…you sound like your mother."

Spencer watched as his idealistic son stomped toward the door, "Hey fix that damn tie of yours Mister Big Shot teacher. You want to look like a slob on your first day?"

A guttural growl was the answer.

…...

Castiel gripped the steering wheel inside the lime green Ford Fiesta that used to be his mom's. "Deep breath in…slow breath out…deep b…"

Scotty tapped his manicured nails on the window and held up a brown paper bag. "I made your lunch."

Cas rolled down the window and took the bag from him. When he looked inside there was a mystery meatloaf sandwich, a pudding cup, a snack size bag of Fritos and a juice box. He thought to himself, _"This is a kid's lunch and that meatloaf sucked when he served it last night …it'll be even worse today!"_

Scotty had a worried look on his pretty boy face as he waited for a reaction. Castiel just couldn't hurt the guy's feelings, "Wow it looks great. Thanks Scotty."

The Omega let out a joyful squeal and clapped his hands, "Spencer said it was a kid's lunch but I told him you would like it. I was right!"

Scotty waved goodbye then headed off to do his naked morning yoga for Castiel's dad.

….

Dean walked Sam right up to the doors of his middle school. He bent down and looked his little brother in the eye. "You got money to get a lunch ticket?"

"Yeah."

"Your knife?"

"Yeah."

Dean messed up Sam's hair because he knew it drove Sam nuts, "I'll meet you right here after school."

Sam blinked his eyes at Dean who blinked right back. It was their way of hugging in public.

"See yah later Dean."

"See yah later Sammy."

….

Dean found his locker just fine then headed for the office to sign up for classes and have orientation. School had been in session for a few weeks already so he was playing catch up.

The guidance counselor Mrs. Peterson went through the required classes. "I can squeeze you into English your last hour. You're fortunate Dean. The class is with our new teacher Mr. Novak and I hear he's wonderful. In fact you will get to delve into some creative writing and poetry."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Awesome, just what I wanted."

Mrs. Peterson snapped, "Don't get smart with Mr. Novak. He's all Alpha from head to toe and won't tolerate an attitude."

…..

On the way to last period Dean cruised by the cafeteria and snagged an apple out of the big fruit bowl, there was a coin box there but Dean had no money.

He polished it nice and shiny for the poetry lovin' Alpha that chose to be a school teacher _. "Geez what a weirdo…I can't wait to get a load of this guy."_

Dean opened the door to his English class and the room went silent. The students turned to look at the new kid. _"Come on Winchester you've done this a million times before."_ He stepped inside and shut the door.

Castiel was seated on the edge of his desk swinging one leg as he watched the new boy approach with his arm outstretched and an apple in his hand. Dean stopped dead in front of him.

Cas took the apple offered, "You are…?"

"Dean Winchester Sir."

The teachers blue eyes locked onto the pools of emerald green rimmed with thick, pretty lashes. He scanned the rest of the boy's face taking in the freckles and plush, rosy lips. The kid had the face of an angel. Even at his tender age Dean had a body built for sin in the works.

"Sir…you ok?"

"Huh…oh sorry I was just thinking." Cas waved his hand around the room, "Take one of the open seats Dean."

Dean chose a seat in the very back of the room much to the teacher's disappointment.

…..

Dean listened to the music of Mr. Novak's deep and slightly gravelly voice dripping with Alpha honey. It was enough to cause him a whole lot of discomfort down south and suddenly his jeans felt a size too small.

Dean's burgeoning inner turmoil gathered steam when the bell rang and on his way out Mr. Novak called to him. Dean waited for the last student to leave and then went over to his teacher's desk.

"Yeah?"

Castiel pointed to the apple, "Thank you."

The teen felt a blush rising in his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced from side to side making sure they were alone. "You wouldn't say that if you knew where I got it."

The teachers blue peepers opened wide, "Oh really?"

"I stole it from the bowl in the cafeteria." Dean couldn't believe he just blurted that out, "Why did I just tell you that?!"

Cas couldn't help but smile despite Dean's omission, "Thank you for telling me the truth."

The freckle faced boy lowered his eyes, "Great now you're going to squeal on me."

The teacher took out his wallet and pulled out a dollar, "Here, put a buck in the money box and grab an apple for yourself." He was glad the kid couldn't see it was the only thing in his wallet besides photos and a driver's license.

Dean's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Thanks Mr. Novak, you're ok. I thought you'd be a real stiff."

Now it was Castiel who was blushing, "You better go home now."

That benign dismissal slightly bruised Dean's fragile ego. "Ok, I gotta meet my kid brother anyway."

The kid walked out with a totally innocent wiggle to his hips. There was a rip in the student's jeans right below a back pocket and Cas got a glimpse of smooth pink cheek.

As soon as Dean walked out the teacher rested his head on top his desk. He tried to will his heart to stop racing.

….

Sam and Dean took their sweet time getting back to the stuffy motel room. It was a beautiful day in September and the brothers took full advantage of the weather. Once they hit the outskirts the pair headed to an ice cream stand next to the gas station and Dean ordered them two small cones.

He pulled out the dollar and slid it through the window then handed Sam his chocolate swirl.

Sam grinned from ear to ear, "Thanks Dean. Did dad give you some money?"

Normally Dean wouldn't feel bad about keeping the dollar but there was something in those deep blue eyes of Mr. Novak that made him want to be good.

"I found it. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Sammy."

"A what in their what?"

"Never mind."

….

That evening at a gathering of Alpha Hunters there was plenty of drinking and discussion of the supernatural.

Jack, an acquaintance of John's from a previous hunt nudged him with an elbow. "So how are those boys of yours?"

"Fine…why?"

"I'm just curious about Dean."

John's mood darkened instantly, "Dean is none of your goddamn business Jack."

…

Dean waited until Sam was asleep and then he pulled out the school directory the guidance counselor had given in him. He flipped to the pages with the stats and photos of all the high school teachers and found Mr. Novak.

Dean ran his finger over the man's photo. After a minute or two he closed the directory and slipped it in the nightstand drawer then gathered up the extra pillow and hugged it tight kissing the rough, musty cotton of the case.

Sam woke up when he heard the smacking sounds. He saw what his brother was doing and let out a giggle then whispered, "Are you kissing the pillow?"

Dean hissed, "No, go back to sleep."

"Cause I wouldn't kiss that pillow. It's got germs I bet."

"I said go back to sleep."

There was more giggling, "Dean's got a boyfriend."

"I do not!"

Sam's voice became very soft, "It's ok if you do. I won't squeal, promise."

Embarrassed now, Dean's voice came from the darkness just as soft, "Please go back to sleep Sammy."

…

That evening Castiel found himself feeling even lonelier than usual. He went for a long jog to clear his head and dampen his libido. After hitting his stride thoughts of bright green eyes, freckles, torn jeans and attitude faded away leaving an endless, empty stretch of road before him.

TBC


	2. Of Pearls and Stars

Somehow Sam and Dean managed to get themselves ready on time and arrive just as the first bell was ringing. The brothers went their separate ways. On the walk over Sam was excitedly telling his brother about a kid named Alfie.

Sam had already made a friend on his first day and Dean was happy for him but a little jealous. People just naturally took to Sam. He was an easy kid to like.

Dean felt even more like a fish out of water the second day when the kids from his home room started questioning the new kid like where was he from, where did he live and the usual mundane questions. Then things took a turn for the worse.

The class was a mixed bag of fourteen and fifteen year olds. There were plenty of Alphas and a few Omegas whose parents allowed them to go to school. The Beta girls were all middle of the road, nothing special looking to Dean.

It seemed almost everyone was either attracted to or jealous of Dean and he had barely spoken a word to any of them. He figured it was because of his unknown status. The social construct inside a mixed high school made for plenty of drama.

At the moment the Alphas had their hungry eyes on Dean hoping his sweet little ass would turn out to be an Omega treat. The Omegas were hoping Dean would turn out to be an Alpha, someone that gorgeous and strong would make the perfect boyfriend and protector. As for the girls they saw Dean as an enigma to be figured out and then won over before the boys got a hold of him.

He felt like a piece of prime meat on display. Confident he could hold his own in a fight Dean let them all look but didn't allow any touching. Dean spent his time ignoring everyone since he hadn't yet figured out the players in this new game. Watch and take mental notes, he was good at that and had plenty of practice.

….

Lunch time rolled around and Dean swiped an unattended sack lunch then headed outside to eat whatever was inside. With the type of life the Winchester brothers had they both learned not to be picky when it came to food. Dean especially could eat just about anything. Sam was a little harder to please.

He sat beneath a canopy of colors supplied by a sturdy maple tree and watched the other teens lazing around in groups talking and laughing. A little part of Dean wanted to join in but he didn't like to get attached. They moved too much. John had promised that this time the kids could finish out an entire school year in this town. Dean didn't attach much hope to that. His dad changed directions with the wind.

Dean opened up the bag and found two pieces of cold pizza wrapped up in tinfoil and a candy bar, _"Score!"_

He chewed slowly savoring the cold greasy goodness. Someone soon caught Dean's attention. Mr. Novak was jogging to the teachers parking lot and stopped at a ridiculous little lime green car. It looked like something the Impala would have crapped out after a bad meal. Dean chuckled to himself _, "Nice frickin' car teacher man."_

Castiel pulled out a brown paper lunch bag from the passenger seat then headed over to an empty bench to eat alone. The man took out a sandwich and opened the baggie, he frowned deeply then dumped it in the trash can. Next he took out a pudding cup, peeled the top back and realizing he didn't have a spoon Castiel scooped the goop out with his finger and sucked it off.

The teenager was mesmerized by the actions. Teacher dips a finger into the vanilla pudding then runs his tongue over a long finger and repeat. Dean felt his ass clench then relax and the crotch of his jeans got uncomfortably tight. It was the most erotic thing the boy had ever seen to date.

Dean felt a fist connect with his shoulder and he fell to the side. "Son of a…what the hell dude?!" He jumped to his feet and stood face to face with a very pissed off looking guy with a crew cut and a tree stump for a neck.

No Neck grabbed Dean by the front of the shirt, "That was my lunch asshole."

Dean tried to prevent a fight with a disarming smile, "Sorry, didn't know it was yours. Great pizza though."

No Neck took a swing and Dean easily ducked then shoved the guy on his back landing him on the grass. "Look I said I was sorry. No hard feelings."

No Neck roared like a demented bull and struggled to his feet but before he could do anything the kid was jerked back by the collar of his letterman's jacket. A deep rumbling voice stopped the bully in his tracks.

"Devon I suggest you unclench your fists and go back to school."

"B-but Mr. Novak he stole my lunch!"

Dean growled, "Crybaby squealer."

Castiel let go of Devon, "I'll take care of Dean, you go back inside."

Devon shot Dean a dirty look then stomped off.

"Hey thanks Mr. Novak. I can hold my own but that dude was pretty big and pissed o…"

"Save it Dean. I'm taking you to the principal's office."

"What?!"

The Alpha had no time for Dean's bullshit no matter how pretty he was. "I was going to give you a lecture until you called Devon a crybaby squealer. That told me you weren't sorry at all."

Dean was embarrassed and angry. He followed behind the teacher trying to burn holes in the man's wrinkled suit by sheer willpower and mighty heat vision but it didn't work. Then Novak made it worse by what he said next.

"You know Dean, if you need food I can arrange for you to get on a lunch ticket program. There is no shame in being hungry. No child should…"

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, "Whoa not another word, I don't need any handouts!"

Castiel stopped but didn't look back, "If that is the case why do you feel the need to steal food?"

Dean walked around and then ahead of him ending up at the principal's office door. Castiel placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Just answer my question and then you don't have to go inside."

Even the teacher's touch was just as Dean expected it to be, gentle but firm. He trembled from the contact then chastised himself for feeling like a little bitch. "No thanks let's get this over with."

After Dean weakly pleaded his case he ended up getting detention and had to formerly apologize to Devon.

Castiel took him to apologize to Devon and in true Dean Winchester fashion it was a backhanded apology. He offered to return the eaten pizza tomorrow morning in a baggie. The teacher had to turn away and stifle a laugh.

….

The students watched Mr. Novak slowly walk back and forth as he read a poem to the class before the bell rang.

 _The pearly treasures of the sea,  
The lights that spatter heaven above,  
More precious than these wonders are  
My heart-of-hearts filled with your love._

The ocean's power, the heavenly sights  
Cannot outweigh a love filled heart.  
And sparkling stars or glowing pearls  
Pale as love flashes, beams and darts.

So, little, youthful maiden come  
Into my ample, feverish heart  
For heaven and earth and sea and sky  
Do melt as love has melt my heart.

The females and Omegas watched their teacher with dreamy eyes hoping the poem was just for them. Some of the Alphas ignored the teacher while others watched him with jealousy or awe.

Castiel closed the book, "That poem was by Heinrich Heine and titled, "Of Pearls and Stars".

Dean sat in the back row wondering what Mr. Novak looked like naked.

His naughty thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

….

Unfortunately detention for Dean ended up being almost like detention for Sam. The eleven year old sat on the bench in front of the high school for the hour extra Dean had to stay.

Dean was the only one in detention that day and the person stuck babysitting him was the newbie teacher Castiel.

….

Castiel ignored Dean not to be dismissive but because he figured the kid might still be embarrassed by the whole lunch incident. By the look of Dean's hand-me-down clothes and some old scars marking the teens arms and hands Castiel wondered what Dean's home life was like.

Dean kept glancing up from his homework at the blue eyed teacher to see if he was looking at him. Mr. Novak was engrossed in a stack of paperwork.

Finally Dean pushed his history book on the floor and the loud noise made Mr. Novak look up. Dean smiled sweetly, "Sorry didn't mean to disturb you."

Amused over Dean's overly sweet smile and his bid for attention Castiel took the bait, "Ok what do you want?"

Dean picked up the book and set it on the stack in front of him, "I'm bored."

"That's your fault and not my problem."

With a hint of a whine in his voice Dean asked, "Wanna talk?"

Castiel got up and went over to table his student was sitting at. The teacher dragged a chair over and sat across from him. "Alright I'll talk. Where to you live…I don't mean I want your address. A house apartment or…?"

"We live at the Pine Grove Motel on the edge of town near the gas station. By the way, I bought ice cream for me and my kid brother with that buck you gave me."

Castiel ignored the comment about the dollar. "Ah the Pine Grove…less of a motel and more of a stopping point for people with no other place to go."

Dean folded his arms and snapped, "Christ, don't sugar coat it or anything, so what, that's where we live."

Cas back pedaled, "Sorry I didn't mean to come off as judgmental. Really a house is more than four walls; it's the people that live within it that make it a home."

"Huh…you have that embroidered on a pillow somewhere?"

He again ignored the comment, "So you live with your little brother and parents?"

"Just Sam and my dad…mom died when I was four and Sammy was a baby. There was a fire."

Dean thought to himself, _"A fire and so much more."_ How the teen wished he had someone to confide in. A person who wouldn't think he was crazy. Like John always said you can't trust regular people with these secrets. He knew his dad was right.

Taking control of the conversation Dean leaned forward and gave Mr. Novak a wicked smile, "Where do you live…let me guess, mommy's basement."

When the teacher's features tightened Dean knew he was pushing his luck. "Sorry Mr. Novak. I can be kind of an ass sometimes."

"Honestly Dean, what makes you think you can speak to a person in authority this way? Some day it will get you in a world of trouble."

Castiel straightened his accursed blue tie, "As for your rude question…no I don't live in my mother's basement. My mother is dead…cancer. After I moved back here for the teaching position I ended up back in my old room at my parent's house. I live with my dad and step-mom."

Castiel added wistfully, "I'll get my own place soon enough…and a tie."

"Wow, and I thought my life sucked."

They accidently touched feet under the table, sneaker to loafer. Neither moved for a few seconds then Cas pulled his foot away. "Go on, I see who I assume is your brother waiting on a bench like a lost puppy."

"Thanks Mr. Novak." Dean stuffed his books in his backpack and headed for the door only to pause and turn to look back at his teacher, "You know that poem you read was really nice. Romantic and…anyway I liked it."

Castiel sat there with lips slightly parted on the verge of saying something profound but the words escaped him. Then the moment was gone and so was Dean Winchester.

Castiel watched the Winchester brothers head off to their makeshift home at the Pine Grove. His heart went out to them both. He lost his own mother at twenty and even five years later it seemed to take forever replacing the loss with happy memories.

He couldn't imagine what they had gone through so far in their short lives.

….

Spencer watched as his son picked through the casserole in front of him. "Scotty worked hard on that. What seems to be the problem Cas?"

Castiel stabbed and lifted a chunk of grayish colored meat, "Is this pork or chicken?"

Scotty rolled his eyes at his step-son, "Chicken of course. What a picky poop you are Cas."

Exasperated he looked to his dad, "Can't you send him to a cooking class? I know the kid is hotter than a bottle of Tobasco sauce and he cleans a mean toilet…"

Scotty added, "And I'm a compliant mate in the bedroom always aiming to please my Spencer."

"Gross…as I was saying, send him to a cooking class."

Spencer changed the subject. "Saturday I'm having a little get together here for some people from the office. My boss is bringing his son Javier along."

Castiel shrugged, "So?"

"So Javier is eighteen and pure as the driven snow. My boss wants his son to have a smart, handsome Alpha with his shit together as an in-law. I showed him your photo, the response was favorable."

Castiel let out what sounded like an angry growl, "What were you thinking? I don't want you meddling in my personal life! Screw this; I'm going to a run."

Spencer called after his son, "I'm not a total Neanderthal. You can court him first. After all he's my boss's son."

A roar came from down the hall followed by a slamming door.

….

Sam made a point of slurping his Ramen noodles extra noisy just to bug his brother. Dean whipped a noodle at Sam smacking him on the forehead. It hung there for a moment like a wacky wall walker then fell on the tiny table.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

They both broke out in giggles and then talked about their day at school. Sam started first, "Dean you gotta meet my friend Alfie. He's the nicest guy ever and smart and sorta cute."

"Jesus Sam; you're eleven what do you know about cute? Keep it in your pants Romeo."

"Sick! I don't mean like that! I'm not all hopped up on weird teenager feelings like you are." Sam added for good measure, "Gross."

Dean looked around nervously even though they were the only ones there, "Can I tell you something and you won't squeal?"

Dean got a famous Sammy eye roll.

"Yeah of course Dean."

"Today I got to talk to this guy I like. I mean we really talked and then our feet touched under the table."

Sam's eyes grew wide, "Really, is he pretty?"

"Naw…he's handsome."

Little brother gave big brother a quizzical look then let it go since he didn't really know what it all meant.

Dean's voice came softly, "I think he's pretty cool."

TBC


	3. Presenting Dean Winchester

...

That night after Dean was sure Sam was asleep he snuggled under the covers and perused the skin magazines John kept under one of the mattresses. Out of curiosity the teen flipped through the worn copy of "Busty Asian Beauties" but the pictures just didn't turn his crank.

Next he looked through "Omega Heat". Inside were graphic photos of good looking young men with their asses facing the camera and cracks glistening with juices ready for an Alpha cock to stretch them open.

There were even a few photos of pregnant Omegas with their legs spread. Dean not only got to see their stiff dicks but also their pretty, hairless pussies. Dean couldn't wait for health class to start so he could know more about that part of being an Omega.

There were two pages that really grabbed his attention. One was of an Alpha with a massive erection. Dean wasn't attracted to the Alpha himself since the model was quite hairy, square jawed and muscle bound.

It was the Alpha's dick that Dean enjoying staring at. The teen wondered how it would feel inside of him. But the more Dean thought about the man attached to the impressive member the less Dean felt attracted.

" _Nope, sorry buddy not my type. Anyway I'm gonna present as an Alpha any day now…I think…yeah I will"_

The other page was Dean's favorite, a young Omega bent in half with a slim bodied, classically handsome Alpha locked dick deep inside the Omega's ass.

Dean rubbed one out quick as a bunny and then fell asleep.

Dreams of his blue eyed teacher filled his imagination sometime during the night. Dean had never met an Alpha like Mr. Novak before, one with a tender side. The dream consisted of them groping and kissing under a blanket. In the end Dean was the one bent with knees to chest just like his favorite picture in "Omega Heat" and it was his teacher's penis swollen and locked inside Dean's body.

In the dream at least it hurt so bad but so very good. Mr. Novak stared straight into Dean's soul and in his perfect, deep voice told Dean he was cherished and worthy of love.

The alarm went off ruining everything. The dream faded away causing Dean let out a groan loud enough for Sam the heavy sleeper to shut off the alarm and see what was wrong with his brother.

Sam placed his hand on Dean's clammy forehead, "You're shivering and sweating at the same time. What's wrong Dean; do you have the flu or something?"

Dean curled into a ball as the cramping started again, "I got pains all over. Bring me some aspirin Sam."

Sam went as fast as lightening returning with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. He took two and gave them to Dean along with the water. "You better not go to school today. I'll stay with you."

"No Sammy call that Alfie kid and see if his folks will pick you up and bring you back home. You said they drive him to school right?"

Sam hated asking for favors especially from a kid he hardly knew. "I can walk to school and maybe get a ride back."

Dean gestured toward the change sitting on the nightstand, "Call when you get there and call before you leave."

"Ok Dean."

Before Sam left they went through the drill.

"You got your lunch ticket?"

"Yeah."

"You got your knife?"

"Yeah."

They both blinked a hug to each other then Sam headed off for school.

…

Castiel was quietly reading as the class worked on the assignment he had given them. Five minutes before the bell rang a girl approached his desk with a folded piece of paper in her hand. He gave her a quizzical look, "What can I do for you Megan?"

She flashed her handsome young teacher a dimpled smile then handed over the piece of paper and went back to her seat.

He opened it up and there was a list of signatures and a request from the class to read them more poetry. Castiel kept his composure but was secretly thrilled. He tucked the precious paper in the pocket of his suit coat as a memento. The teacher nodded affirmative to the class as most were watching him for a reaction.

"I'd be more than happy to read a poem aloud to the class at the end of each day. Keep up those grades and I'll make it happen."

There was a general groan followed by snickers and giggles. The bell rang and the kids stampeded out the door. All except Dean Winchester who had been glaringly absent, Castiel felt a bit lonely without the student…his student watching him with inquisitive, bright green eyes.

On a whim he went to the window and watched for Dean's little brother Sam. He spotted the kid by Sam's mop of glorious unruly hair. He was heading across the parking lot with another boy. Castiel wanted to run after him and ask where Dean was but the teacher held back worried Sam would report it to Dean and make the teen uncomfortable.

The teacher packed up his briefcase with work and lugged it out to the parking lot. On the way he made a mental note that with his first paycheck he was going to buy a messenger bag and ditch the briefcase.

He also gave some thought to losing the suit and maybe trying out some dressy jeans and sport shirts for work. Lately Castiel had felt constrained in almost every way. Maybe new clothes would bring about a better frame of mind.

…

Spencer slid an envelope over to his son at the dinner table. Cas eyed it suspiciously as he wolfed down another piece of chicken. "My hands are greasy, what is it?"

"Well when you're done eating take a look."

Scotty watched happily as the two men piled more food on their plates.

Spencer pinched his wife's cheek, "You did great baby this is delicious."

"I got the recipe out of Married Omega Monthly or MOM for short."

Castiel complimented him as well, "I hope someday I have someone to cook like this for me."

After all the grumbling Cas had done about Scotty's terrible cooking the Omega was virtually glowing at the compliment.

The teacher wiped off his hands and opened the mysterious envelope. Inside was a photo of a petite, attractive young male with pretty amber eyes and dark lashes for days. He had a natural sun kissed complexion and long, silky dark hair that fell in waves past his shoulders. The aquiline nose and pouty lips finished the picture.

Spencer grinned when he saw the look on his son's face, "That is Javier my boss's son I told you about. As you can see he's marriage material."

Castiel was at a loss for words. Scotty leaned over his shoulder and took a look, "Wow, suddenly I feel sorta ugly."

Castiel closed his mouth before he caught flies. He put the photo back in the envelope. "I'm not getting married to someone I don't even know. Maybe I'll never get married how about that dad?"

Spencer gave a shrug, "You could at least meet the kid and see if you get along. Court him Cas, he might grow on you."

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen."

"What would I have in common with an eighteen year old? I'm a twenty five year old teacher!"

Scotty rolled his eyes at his step-son, "There you go being a poop again. Honestly Cas sometimes I think you believe you are too good for anyone…there I said it."

Castiel laughed inwardly. Scotty couldn't have been further from the truth. Cas knew he was good looking, athletic and very intelligent and blessed with a powerful voice that demanded attention. Yes there was a lot to offer and any woman or Omega would be damn lucky to have him except for one thing, self-doubt.

Doubts about his place in a society run by other Alphas who seemed to value beauty, fertility and compliance in their mates above all else. Castiel knew these were nice traits but he wanted an Omega that could complete him. A person Cas could love for their character and heart as well as all the window dressing and fertile insides.

These doubts weren't helped by the fact that he only experienced a few lovers in college or that he was broke and living back in his childhood bedroom. None of these things were ego builders when it came to pursuing a mate.

Castiel gave in and agreed to at least meet Javier. He figured once the young man's father learned Cas was broke flatter than a pistol shot and had progressive ideas, his son's little butt would be off limits. The whole matter would resolve itself and Cas could go on living as he wished with no pressure.

Spencer Novak was over the moon. He nudged his son with an elbow and winked, "Guess what…the kid is an accomplished gymnast."

…

Dean passed out as soon as Sam left for school. He didn't dream at least not what he could later recall. It was simply blackness until that afternoon when an intense pain between his legs woke Dean up screaming. Dean pressed his face into a pillow to muffle the sounds he just couldn't stop. It hurt too bad to suppress them.

Finally when he was left only sobbing Dean bravely took his fingers and touched just behind his scrotum. Warm liquid he assumed was blood and a small tear along the hidden seam was what Dean found. Just from pressing lightly against the thin bit of skin the rest of the seam let go.

He was left with raw, sore edges that would eventually heal into a smooth, pink vulva. There were other things, hidden bits that would eventually make themselves known to Dean that couldn't be ignored, urethra, inner and outer labia, and the clitoris. It was the rest deep inside that scared Dean the most, the parts that made him vulnerable to becoming pregnant.

This fresh hole and all that came with it would define Dean as a man for the rest of his life. Dean's tears were not just from the wound but from the loss of something he never really had in the first place, Alpha status. The ability to have his words and deeds garner attention, judged as worthy and treated as an equal.

Simply exhausted and afraid to move, Dean spent the better part of an hour lying in a pool of his own blood until the phone rang, it was Sam.

He forced himself to sound as normal as possible when he answered, "Hey Sammy you got a ride home?"

"Yeah, Alfie's mom said she could drop me off."

"I was thinking…could you stay over at your friend's house a couple nights? I'm pretty sure I got the flu and I'm gonna be out of school a couple days. I don't want you getting sick from me."

"No way, I'm not leaving you alone sick like that!"

"Sam, listen to me, go ask and if you can just do it. Don't argue…please it's important."

There was a pause followed by a sigh, "Ok hang on."

Dean heard Alfie let out a happy squeal and begged his mom to let Sam sleep over a couple of days. He even told her Sam could wear his socks and underwear because they were the same size. Dean had to laugh to himself despite how bad he felt. From the sound of it Alfie had a little boy crush on little boy Sam.

Sam came back a few minutes later, "Ok Dean its fine." He gave Dean the family's home phone number and made him promise to call Sam later and then tomorrow night.

…..

Castiel danced alone in his room to a recording of Hungarian Dance No. 5 putting every drop of emotion into his practiced movements. _"I am so weird…who does this? I do that's who…oh well at least no one can see me."_

The Cas did a quick step at the end of the song with his arms raised dramatically in the air and then he burst out laughing.

Hearing applause he turned and there was Scotty in a pair of booty shorts and nothing else. "Cas what a talent you are!"

The teacher was in his white boxer briefs with the whole show visible through the thin fabric. "Damn it Scotty, knock why don't you?"

"The door was unlocked and I heard music." He cast an appreciative gaze over his step-son's body, "I bet Spencer used to look like that…your dick is bigger though."

Exasperated Castiel yelled "out!"

Scotty left with merry laughter drifting down the hall that ended abruptly with the sound of a door closing.

Castiel stripped off his sweaty briefs and crawled into bed. He was a night owl and getting up so early for school was something he was still adjusting to.

Drifting off, his thoughts turned to Dean. Right or wrong Castiel missed him and if the kid didn't show up for class tomorrow he was going to inquire about his wellbeing.

The Alpha told himself it was his duty as a teacher to worry about his students but somewhere deep inside a little voice called him a liar. He squelched that little voice and fell asleep with boring thoughts of clothes shopping with his step-mom for the party.

Castiel reached under the pillow and took out the photo of eighteen year old Javier. The teacher figured it was perfectly ok to masturbate to someone that age. After all everyday younger Omegas were married off or sold. Castiel didn't agree with it and as a teacher felt there was a line that shouldn't be crossed even if it was legal.

He squeezed dollop of lube in the palm of his hand then stroked up and down his thickening shaft. He pictured the boss's son sucking his cock. Castiel wondered if Javier had ever blown someone before.

The human mind is a funny thing. Pictures and thoughts drift in and out whether you want them to or not. Sometimes the more you attempt to suppress something the harder your mind pushes it to the forefront and it becomes all consuming.

An image of Dean Winchester popped in his head. Castiel could hear Dean's voice telling him the poem he read was romantic. Then the teacher recalled the tear in his student's jeans and the glimpse of smooth ass cheek peeking through the denim.

The orgasm was so intense Cas had to bite his bottom lip to hold back the moaning. It was all from Dean and thoughts of Javier quickly vanished.

Afterward, feeling ashamed Cas cleaned up and then scolded himself for his weakness. Now he was looking forward to Saturday in hopes this exotic creature would steal his heart away and Dean could go back to just being a hard luck case and his English student.

TBC

A/N- The next chapter will touch on the Omega change among other things ;)


	4. The Fire Dances

To everyone that already read this chapter please go back and read chapter 3. "Presenting Dean Winchester". I posted this as the third chapter by accident when it was actually to be chapter 4.

Sorry for the confusion! I think it will all make sense now that the missing chapter is posted.

...

Without Sam around Dean could let out his anguish to an empty room and wouldn't need to plaster on a brave face. It was difficult to always be the strong one in order to protect his little brother.

Feeling the urge to pee, Dean peeled himself off the bedding almost pulling the bloody sheets along with him. Each movement was sheer agony. In the past Dean had received broken bones, cuts, and bruises and even got stabbed once but nothing compared to this.

He shuffled to the bathroom and stepped carefully into the tub. Even lifting his legs to get in was torture. After turning on the shower Dean washed himself by holding the shower head between his legs. He sunk to his knees crying until he couldn't kneel any longer.

" _Just another rinse and then get rid of the evidence."_

…

Wearing a pair of sweatpants with a pillow case stuffed in the crotch Dean gathered up the bloody bedding and towels and made his way to the back of the motel where the dumpster was located and tossed everything inside.

It was after midnight and the motel office was closed until morning. Dean took advantage of the quiet and headed right for the supply room. He easily picked the lock and entered. Stealing stacks of clean sheets, extra towels, soap, deodorizer, rags and a bucket he hurried back their room squirreling everything away. Dean took one more trip back and found duct tape, Lysol disinfectant concentrate and extra wash cloths.

He carefully arranged things so the empty spots weren't noticeable and then locked the door on his way out.

…..

If Dean had learned anything from John Winchester it was how to survive. He had to give his old man props for that. Sometimes in life a guy had to take the lemons he was handed and make lemonade. Dean was a champ at that.

He didn't have money to buy the supplies he needed nor would a young teen walking down the Omega hygiene aisle alone be very safe. There were products aimed especially at someone like him. A young, virgin Omega presenting himself to the world with all the blood, pain and mental anguish he could handle.

Dean would have bloody spotting for several weeks as he slowly healed. At this point he had no idea how he would handle school. That was the last thing on Dean's mind.

He took the stolen wash cloths and folded two in half. Securing the edges and back with duct tape Dean figured it would make a workable pad until he could get his hands on the supplies he needed. Within an hour Dean had a dozen made. The trouble was they would be difficult to wash and conceal.

He decided to bleed freely and save the pads for leaving the motel. After eating some crackers and drinking some whisky Dean crawled back into bed with a towel stuffed between his legs and fell into a fitful sleep.

…..

Castiel watched for Dean the next morning but only saw Sam arrive with his friend and no Dean Winchester in sight. Now the teacher was worried and not just from his growing interest in the perfect beauty, he was worried for his student's wellbeing.

" _Did he run away…no Sam would have alerted someone, or would he? Dean must be ill. That's it; I'm going to that motel and checking on him. It's my duty as a teacher to inquire about my student's whereabouts."_

Now he was determined to seek out Sam Winchester after school and ask him if his brother was alright.

…...

Castiel had set aside the last half hour of class one day a week for a poem as long as his students kept up their good grades. After he read the poem the class could discuss the meaning and give their opinions on the verse.

The teacher knew some of the young Alphas thought the poetry was stupid so he invited them to study during those fifteen minutes. As long as they were engaged otherwise and passing his class Castiel was happy.

The Omegas and the girls were almost all entranced with Mr. Novak and this day was no different. The young man sat on the edge of his desk with one leg bent and an arm slung casually over his knee. In the other hand he held old book and read "Secret Flowers" by Katherine Mansfield.

 _Is love a light for me? A steady light,  
A lamp within whose pallid pool I dream  
Over old love-books? Or is it a gleam,  
A lantern coming towards me from afar  
Down a dark mountain? Is my love a star?_

Castiel suddenly stood up and raised his arm for a bit of drama. There were giggles, groans and quite a few sighs from the class. _  
_

 _Ah me!- so high above so coldly bright!  
The fire dances. Is my love a fire  
Leaping down the twilight muddy and bold?  
Nay, I'd be frightened of him. I'm too cold  
For quick and eager loving. There's a gold  
Sheen on these flower petals as they fold  
More truly mine, more like to my desire.  
The flower petals fold. They are by the sun  
Forgotten. In a shadowy wood they grow  
Where the dark trees keep up a to-and-fro  
Shadowy waving. Who will watch them shine  
When I have dreamed my dream? Ah, darling mine,  
Find them, gather them for me one by one._

During discussion time many students correlated the flowers with vaginas. Several told the teacher that they had a secret flower. Castiel kept glancing at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. He figured maybe moving on to something other than love poems might be a good idea.

There had been a suggestion of song lyrics instead of poems they could all discuss. Castiel didn't think that was a bad idea since lyrics were a form of poetry anyway.

….

Castiel jogged up to Sam and his friend heading toward the parking lot, "Sam Winchester?"

Sam turned and looked the man over quickly assessing him. He was young, slim and cute with pretty blue eyes that held gentleness within them. The crappy suit gave him away as a teacher. Sam figured the guy must be broke since he couldn't afford good clothes.

"Yeah I'm Sam."

"I'm Dean's English teacher Mr. Novak. He hasn't been to school in several days and I'm concerned about him."

Sam gave a nonchalant shrug hiding his worry over his brother's supposed flu, "He's got the flu. I'll see him tomorrow after school. Don't worry. Dean will be ok." Sam turned and left with Alfie trailing just a bit behind him.

…

The second day into Dean's ordeal he bathed again then mixed the disinfectant with water. He stood in the bathtub and dabbed the solution on the torn open area. It felt like a hot iron had been pressed against his skin but Dean just bit down on a rolled up wash cloth and let out a slow hiss. The bleeding was down to a trickle now and mostly old tissue sluffing off making way for fresh lining and new possibilities.

The entire thing made Dean sick to his stomach. He felt as if his body had betrayed him in the worst possible way. Determined to hide it from his dad and the world, Dean knew he needed proper products to dampen his scent and stave off the society that wanted him demoted in the human department.

….

Castiel drove his lime green Ford Fiesta out the edge of town and spotted the Pine Grove Motel. The beautiful fall sunset was acting as a set of beer goggles for the depressing motel.

He pulled in front of the office and went inside to find a greasy middle aged man in a stained wife beater watching a true crime show. He glanced up at Castiel then back to the TV, "You want a room pretty boy?"

"No, I'm looking for a teenager."

The man let out a honk that was supposed to pass for a laugh, "Aren't we all."

"Let me rephrase that. I'm looking for a teenager staying here and the last name is Winchester."

The man hefted his bulk from the chair and went to the counter. He opened a ledger and ran his finger down and then tapped it, "Yup I got the room number."

"And…"

"And maybe you could give me something for my troubles."

The teacher wanted to tell the man he was disgusting but instead handed him twenty dollars he could ill afford.

"Great, the pretty baby is in room 12 in this row on the end."

…..

Castiel knocked on the door and when there was no answer he knocked harder. After a minute or two a voice came from the other side. The voice was weak despite Dean trying to sound intimidating.

"Who is it?"

"Dean, its Mr. Novak, I've been worried about you and thought I would stop out and make sure you were alright."

The door opened a crack with the chain still on. The scents in the room rushed out caressing the Alpha's senses bringing primal urges to the surface. He stepped back and the words blurted out next were surprising to both Castiel and Dean.

Cas' voice had changed taking on a course, deeper tone, "I smell your raw scent…its intoxicating." He quivered all over then caught himself and managed to harness his desire. "I...I'm sorry. That was very wrong of me."

Dean peered at his teacher through the crack trying to decide if things were safe, "Mr. Novak I need to be able to trust you. Don't tell anyone about me…please?"

Having gained his composure Castiel stepped back toward the door. "Don't be afraid, I just had a momentary lapse. Yes you can trust me. I would never betray you. Tell me how I can help."

He heard the chain slide and drop then the door opened. Dean looked drawn and pale. The boy was shivering even though he was wrapped tight in a blanket. "Mr. Novak, help me."

Dean waivered from side to side and then fell.

…..

Dean opened his eyes to a darkened room with just a small lamp turned on. The clock said it was seven pm. A figure sat on the other bed and Dean reached quickly reached under the other pillow and pulled out a pistol.

Another lamp came on and Castiel had his hands up, "Dean it's me remember? You blacked out for a bit. Please put the gun away."

The boy fell back on the pillow letting his grip go on the gun. Castiel took it away and put it in a drawer. "How can I help you?"

Now awake and embarrassed as everything came back to him Dean pulled the blanket over his face and mumbled, "I need supplies."

"Do you have money and a list?"

"No."

Castiel had his emergency credit card with him and resigned himself to picking up the tab. "Alright don't worry about money. What do you need?"

Dean gave him a rough outline of the supplies he thought he would need. Dean didn't really know for sure and tried to think of everything he could.

…..

The teacher stood in the Omega hygiene aisle of Bergman Pharmacy reading all the boxes of products. He was overwhelmed with the selection and for once the teacher felt stupid.

Castiel picked up a box with flowers on the front and read the front and back, "Omega Freedom Scent Blocker…a blend of essential oils…simply rub a liberal amount inside the vagina and anus during heat. Lasts up to eight hours…reapply after using the bathroom…guaranteed to prevent up to 80% of rapes and sexual assaults outside of the home."

The whole shopping excursion was a real eye opener for the Alpha. In the end he had filled the cart. As he headed toward the counter he grabbed some impulse items for Dean. The teacher enjoyed himself and felt good with the selections he made.

On the way back he stopped to pick up some groceries and headed back to the motel.

….

Dean washed himself again while Castiel was gone. He felt self conscious over the scent he left in the room. Again he tossed the sheets and replaced them then decided to put on a pair of sweat pants and a tee. While waiting for his teacher to come back Dean dozed off. He was still in pain but at least he felt more secure than he had in a very long time.

TBC


	5. Cloudless Climes

Dean woke up to the smell of good food, something he wasn't used to. The teen stood too quickly and almost fell but caught himself in time. Pain wracked his body but Dean managed to hold back on the moaning. He didn't want look like a baby in front of his teacher.

Castiel was in the kitchenette stirring something in a frying pan on top of a hotplate. There was a bowl of brown rice on the tiny table by the window with two plates and forks.

Curious and hungry, Dean looked to see what was cooking, "What's in there?"

The Alpha glanced at the new Omega and smiled, "its chicken, broccoli, mushrooms and a sauce I made. It goes over the rice."

"So the green things that look like little trees are broccoli?"

"Yes Dean." He plucked out a piece and held it up. Dean leaned in and delicately grabbed it between his teeth then ate it.

"It's pretty good!"

Cas laughed softly, "It's good for you."

Dean wrinkled up his nose making a face, "Now you went and ruined it."

Cas moved the spatula around the pan the then turned off the hotplate, "There's nothing in this kitchenette to use. I don't know what you and your brother cook with."

"We don't cook except for Ramen, cereal…stuff like that."

"I hope you don't die of vegetable poisoning."

Dean's mouth was watering in anticipation, "I'll eat anything."

He asked if he could help but Castiel shooed him away so Dean sat at the table and waited.

Cas dished out the food. The pair ate in silence until Dean had polished off a second helping.

"Wow that was super good. You should be a chef."

Castiel was a person that didn't take compliments well. He never knew how to react and this time was no different. The teacher lowered his eyes and simply said, "Thank you."

….

Scotty held up the new suit he picked out for Castiel. Saturday was the dinner party where the young man would meet Javier. Spencer wanted his son to look sharp.

"What do you think honey? I did my best without Cas there to help me."

Spencer's jaw tightened as he held back his anger over his son not showing up for the shopping excursion. "It's perfect baby. You have good taste. Did you get a dress shirt and tie?"

"Yes of course." Scotty looked at the clock on the wall, "I'm worried about him. It's not like Cas to be late or not call."

….

After cleaning up the teacher rolled down his sleeves and buttoned the cuffs then put on his trench coat, "I'm leaving now Dean. Will you be alright?"

Dean was now feeling vulnerable and scared without Sam. "Don't leave me. You can sleep in Sammy's bed." He looked up at Cas with tear filled eyes, "I was alone last night and I didn't like it."

The teen hated how his emotions were triggered so quickly during this process of change. Tears came as easily as laughter now. He hoped once it was all done he would go back to normal and not be such a crybaby.

Dean's impossibly beautiful, sad green eyes plucked at the teacher's heartstrings and he couldn't justify leaving. There was nothing to go home to anyway so Cas made the decision to stay.

"Alright…in Sam's bed only because you're not feeling well."

…

Dean went through the shopping bags from Bergman Pharmacy picking out each item and listing off the products. "Omega Freedom Scent Blocker, New Day Omega pads for…down there, Carefree butt pads for heat slick and Teen Spirit deodorant extra strength. Thank you Mr. Novak, I swear I'll pay you back somehow for this stuff and the groceries."

"There is no need for that Dean. Don't worry about it."

Castiel was pleased Dean was happy with what he picked out. It made the expense well worth it. "Look in the bottom of the bag."

Dean reached in and pulled out the impulse purchases, "Oh cool, candy bars and a new Zippo!" He turned the stainless steel lighter in his hands admiring the oriental style horse engraved on one side, "I love it but why a horse?"

The teacher told himself it was only a small gift to cheer the boy up but again that little voice inside him called Castiel a liar. "You were born in 1979 and that's the year of the horse in the Chinese Zodiac." He turned his head away from Dean. "I looked it up in your file."

Dean could hardly believe it. This incredible Alpha bought him a real present. Dean had received as many gifts in his life as fingers on one hand. He pressed it to his chest as if Castiel had given him a diamond the size of a golf ball.

"This is the best gift I ever got in my whole life except for this." Dean held up his Samulet, "Sammy gave me this."

Dean had a way about him that made Castiel's guarded heart feel light and open. He couldn't help but smile again.

"It's only a lighter Dean. Someone like you deserves so much more."

What the Alpha really wanted to say was _, "Someone as complex and beautiful as you needs a man that can take your burgeoning sexuality to heights of pleasure you could have only imagined. An Alpha that with feed your soul and nourish your emotions so you're never afraid to express yourself Dean…someone like me."_

None of that came out. Once again Castiel failed to express his own emotions.

…..

Cas was rested fully clothed on the other bed as Dean slept. Occasionally the boy let out a whimper. Castiel wanted so much to go to Dean and sooth him with a gentle hand. To talk to Dean softly and let him know that the Alpha was there for him but he stayed put.

He managed to doze for a bit until Dean began thrashing around lost in a nightmare. The teacher gave in and went to him lying next to Dean. He ran his fingers across the boy's freckled cheek, "Shhh…it's just a bad dream. Relax, I'm here."

Dean's eyes fluttered open and there was Mr. Novak next to him looking worried. He slung his arm over the man's shoulder and curled into his teacher's body. Dean hurt and was looking only for comfort, something lacking in his life. "Recite me a poem."

The teen closed his eyes, snuggled in and waited. Mr. Novak's voice was a low rumble. Soothing and comforting.

"This is by Lord Byron. You might have heard it at some point…its very popular I believe."

 _She walks in beauty, like the night_

 _Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

 _And all that 's best of dark and bright_

 _Meet in her aspect and her eyes:_

 _Thus mellow'd to that tender light_

 _Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

 _One shade the more, one ray the less,_

 _Had half impair'd the nameless grace_

 _Which waves in every raven tress,_

 _Or softly lightens o'er her face;_

 _here thoughts serenely sweet express_

 _How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

That was when Castiel felt Dean's body go limp and his breathing become soft and even. He finished the rest in a whisper.

 _And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_

 _So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

 _The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

 _But tell of days in goodness spent,_

 _A mind at peace with all below,_

 _A heart whose love is innocent….._

Castiel brushed his lips across the boy's sweaty forehead then carefully extracted himself from the sleeping beauty's embrace. He went to the bathroom to face the mirror and the man who stepped just a little over another invisible line of his own creation.

….

Dean woke up early the next morning to find Mr. Novak gone. He panicked until he spotted the man outside the window talking on the phone. Curious, Dean cracked the door and eavesdropped.

Castiel was having words with Scotty over missing the planned shopping trip and worrying his parents to death.

He paced back and forth across the graveled parking lot in front of the motel, "I'm sorry I had something important to do…none of your business…Scotty don't get your panties in a twist….I don't care if you're not wearing panties! I know I didn't call…yes I'll be home tonight at the regular time…fine, goodbye."

Dean quietly closed the door then crawled back into bed and pretended to be asleep. He buried his face in the pillow so Mr. Novak couldn't see how pissed off he was. From what Dean had heard it seemed his teacher already had an Omega of his very own. The teen felt stupid for thinking a man like Mr. Novak would want a loser kid like him.

Castiel came back in and knelt next to Dean's bed, "Dean I have to go to school now. I'll be sure to gather your week's homework and have Sam bring it back so you don't fall behind. I'll also let the office know you'll be out the rest of the week."

Dean opened the one eye that wasn't buried in the pillow and mumbled, "Thanks." He closed it ending the conversation.

Castiel frowned over the chilly response. Worried that he had scared Dean in some way the teacher just patted him on the shoulder and left.

Dean got out of bed to watch the ugly green car pull away. He punched the wall and ended up with his hand in a bucket of ice. Dean felt very confused over why he had so much anger toward a man that had practically saved him at his most vulnerable time.

…

When Saturday afternoon rolled around the caterer was already setting up for the dinner party. Scotty knew his limitations as a cook and wisely let a professional do the work. Besides, Spencer wanted his wife to spend his time getting ready.

Spencer wanted Scotty to make the other Omegas and females green with envy and the Alphas from work drool down their stuffed shirts. His wife was a status symbol. The Alpha with the prettiest bitch was the winner.

Scotty had strong, well formed legs that went on for days so the long dress he wore had slits that were hip high. Every time the Omega moved everyone got a peek at his goodies.

He wore just a black lacy g-string that barely contained his genitals. The scrap of silk was shadowed under the semi sheer emerald green dress. Pert nipples stood out under the fabric. Scotty had kohl lined eyes, a dash of lip gloss and his blonde locks were done up in a style reminiscent of a young Nancy Sinatra.

Castiel even gave his step-mom a second and third look, "Scotty you look like a hot young singer from an old school Vegas casino…perfect!"

Spencer wrapped an arm around his trophy Omega, "Don't worry son, that little firecracker Javier won't disappoint. I saw him at the office visiting his dad. Wow, what a nice piece of ass."

Cas wrinkled up his nose, "I don't want to know how hot you think he is. That just makes this whole thing distasteful to me."

Scotty straightened his step-son's tie then patted his chest, "Don't listen to Spencer. He's a real knuckle dragger sometimes."

Spencer slapped his wife on the ass a little too hard, "Don't be a bitch."

Scotty stormed off slamming the door to the master bedroom.

Castiel was visibly upset over his dad's boorish behavior. He didn't believe in hurting someone you love. "Go apologize and hope he forgives you and joins the dinner party. If Scotty tells you to fuck off I don't blame him one bit."

Spencer grumbled something about his son being soft as butter when it came to Omegas but he still went to make amends.

….

Scotty worked the room greeting spouses and associates. The guests of honor hadn't arrived. Spencer kept an eye on Castiel incase his son decided to bolt from the party.

The doorbell rang and Spencer waved his son toward the door. Castiel grudgingly answered it. There was Mateo Mercado and his wife Phyllis. The couple breezed in with their son trailing behind them.

Castiel shook Mateo's hand then told Phyllis how lovely she was. She giggled like a school girl not used to the attention of a handsome young man.

Mateo grabbed Javier by the arm and pulled him forward, "Come on son don't be shy."

Javier gave his mystery date a shy smile. He was pleased to see the teacher was so good looking.

Castiel's eyes opened comically wide when he got his first good look at Javier in person. The eighteen year old was wearing loose black pants in a gauze material and on top a loose white shirt that showed off his supple tan skin.

It seemed too cold for such clothing but Javier wasn't concerned. He hoped this Alpha would offer to warm him up. The young man's long dark waves were pulled loosely back and strands had escaped framing his pretty face. In his ears were diamond studs and a tiny diamond in his nose piercing.

Javier was certainly an exotic Omega worthy of pampering and admiration. All eyes were on him and Castiel. The rumor was both fathers were trying to match them up.

Spencer appeared out of nowhere and elbowed his son, "Don't be rude Cas."

The teacher snapped out of his trance. He took the teenagers hand and kissed it, "Your photo doesn't do you justice."

Javier played the good Omega and smiled sweetly, "Thank you. I'm also pleased with your appearance. You are a classically handsome Alpha, very dashing and articulate. I was afraid you would be a brute."

Castiel forgot about Dean Winchester, at least for the moment. His only thoughts were of burying his face between his date's legs and licking up every bit of him then sticking his dick in any hole Javier would allow him entrance.

Cas shook off his wicked thoughts blaming them on the fact he hadn't gotten laid in ages. He held out his arm, "Would you like a drink or perhaps something to nibble on?"

The petite teen took Castiel's arm. He looked up adoringly at his date, "From where I'm standing you seem much more than a nibble."

Castiel examined Javier's amber eyes. They were nice but they weren't the color of emeralds. He had decided green eyes were the prettiest.

Javier shook Cas' arm, "What are you thinking?"

Now with Dean on his mind the teacher had temporarily zoned out. "Huh? Nothing…lets go eat."

…..

Sam shoveled in the left over stir fry until the bowl was clean. He unzipped his jeans and flopped back on the bed to take the pressure off his gut. Sam was stuffed to the gills, "That was great. Who made this for you?"

Dean scraped the bottom of the pot to getting up every last bit. "If I tell you do you promise not to squeal?"

He gave Dean his Sammy bitch face, "What do you think?"

The teen picked at a hole in his jeans absentmindedly for a few minutes which irritated Sam. "Well…who was it?"

A smile crossed Dean's lips, "My teacher Mr. Novak. He even stayed over and took care of me." Dean took the Zippo out of his pocket and handed it to Sam, "Cas even bought me this. It's got a horse on it because that's my Chinese Zodiac sign."

"He lets you call him Cas?!"

"No. I still have to call him Mr. Novak. I just like saying his name."

Sam recalled his brief encounter with the teacher, "Mr. Novak came to talk to me after school. I told him you had the flu." Something occurred to Sam and now he felt worried and a little scared, "Better not let dad find out."

TBC


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit

The Omega pulled back his long, silky locks exposing his neck to the Alpha. Castiel bent down and pressed his nose against the crook taking in the young man's scent. Cas gave his date the same privilege and Javier took the opportunity to nuzzle and sniff the Alpha's neck.

It was the gentleman's way of scenting an Omega in public. In private Cas would have buried his face between his date's legs and really enjoyed himself. Sex didn't always equate to love especially to an Alpha.

Even the teacher had difficulty fighting his urges. With no regular partner to bed, someone like Javier was the equivalent of a banquet set before him.

Rituals cultivated for centuries still held fast today. From the first spark of life to the grave your genetic makeup, hardwiring, social grooming and culture were the contributors to the way Alphas, Betas and Omegas interacted. It determined status, personal liberties, how laws and justice were doled out, how you were treated and how far one could go in life.

Unlike a large percentage of Alphas, most Beta males had better impulse control when it came to sex. Betas could simply masturbate to relieve their urges and survive quite well that way. Male Betas that actually produced viable sperm found inseminating someone was hit or miss and the sperm quality was generally low.

Females, all considered Betas, were either fertile or not. Carrying a fetus to full term was a crap shoot. If mated with an Alpha and if there was a viable pregnancy Beta females produced lovely babies. Still they weren't generally as desirable as an Omega.

Omegas were excellent breeders and produced exceptionally healthy children when mated with an Alpha. Unlike females they had actual heat cycles that could drive an Alpha mad with desire. Omegas aged better than Betas, had three holes to fuck and bonus male genitalia. They tended to be more attractive than Betas in general, having both masculine and feminine qualities.

An Omega was considered the best ride at the carnival.

…

There were a dozen or so couples at the tables set up in Spencer's expansive sun room. The guests had a dazzling view of the autumn colors through the glass surrounding them.

When the Novak family purchased the property back when Castiel was just a tot the area was up for grabs. Spencer had the forethought to purchase acreage all around them and as the neighborhood grew the family maintained their exclusive privacy.

Mateo complimented Spencer on his business acumen in thinking so far ahead. Property was an excellent investment.

Phyllis, seated next to Scotty could hardly stand to look at the Omega. She felt like an old nag next to the young, fit pretty boy.

Phyllis nodded toward Castiel, "I hope he finds my son to his liking. From an Omega's point of view what do you think of their chances together?"

Scotty noticed his step-son was hitting the booze heavily. Castiel wasn't much of a drinker so the Omega took that as a bad sign. Scotty knew Spencer didn't understand how complex his son was. Spencer lived in a black and white world while Cas saw everything as a rainbow of possibilities.

"I can tell you honestly that your son is perfection and any Alpha would be lucky to have him. As for Castiel he's in love with the idea of love. When the right male triggers all of Cas' instincts it will hit him hard. I see Cas as a loyal family man someday and that will be one lucky Omega."

Phyllis rolled her eyes, "I didn't ask for a speech I wanted to know if you felt my son will end up with Castiel."

"No."

Phyllis snapped, "What are you saying…Castiel is too good for my son?"

"No, I'm saying he's not right for Castiel."

…

Castiel was on his fourth brandy old fashion with extra fruit. Cas figured if he made a fool of himself it might scare off the pushy parents.

On Javier's part he was flirtatious and didn't mind crossing a few boundaries. He reached under the table and settled his hand between Castiel's open legs to massage his dick. Cas tried to stand but Javier squeezed a little tighter. The teen whispered in his ear, "I just want to feel what I'm getting" then nipped his earlobe.

The flustered Alpha whispered back, "You are a bad boy."

To make matters worse they were sitting at a table with Mateo and Spencer. Feeling the effects of the booze Cas decided to say whatever he wanted and blame it on the alcohol tomorrow.

He blurted out, "Why do you want me to date your son? I'm broke, living in my old bedroom at daddy's house and to be honest I'm strange. I still sing into a hairbrush when I'm alone or dance with an imaginary partner. I have nothing to offer except boredom, a crappy car and poverty."

Spencer slid down a bit in his chair wishing the world would swallow him up at that moment. "Please ignore my son. He's not a drinker and right now he's trying and succeeding at being a pain in my ass."

Rather than being turned off Mateo clapped Cas on the back, "Honesty, now that is a quality I'm looking for in a husband for Javier. Do you think I need a man with money to join my family? I have money to burn, Castiel. I see you coming back to roost in your family home as a positive thing."

Castiel was taken aback. He had been sure that speech would put a sour taste in Mateo's mouth. The teacher was speechless but Mateo was not.

"Family means the world to me. I want Javier to give me grandbabies. I want him partnered with someone smart, very handsome and not too old. I also want his mate to be a kind Alpha. Javier doesn't need some brute slapping him around or keeping him from his family. You seem grounded."

"Didn't you hear the part about me being weird?"

Mateo laughed, "Who isn't weird? You just don't hide it very well." He reached out and took Javier's hand, "Look at my beautiful, graceful son…who wouldn't want him? Also I know you have an excellent sperm count and Javier is very fertile. This is a good match."

Castiel hissed at Spencer, "My medical records…dad how could you?!"

Spencer ignored him which seemed best under the circumstances.

Mateo kept right on talking without missing a beat. "Javier wants to be an interior designer which is a very fitting Omega hobby. Of course it would be up to you if he went on to make money at this. Maybe you'd just like him to decorate your home."

Castiel observed when Mateo was distracted Javier stuffed shrimp into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

Many Omegas had eating disorders brought about by the stress put on them to look good and be fit for marriage or to put for sale or traded.

They were not only judged harshly by Alphas but a certain percentage of females who tended to have a deep seated jealousy of Omegas for their dual sex organs, their rarity and also by the fact that most Alphas desired Omegas. An Omega was the best of both worlds and more compliant than a female. They had few rights by law and were easier to control.

Mateo took notice of his son stuffing his face with shrimp. The father barked, "Javier don't be a piggy!"

Javier dropped the shrimp and lowered his head.

Castiel set his glass down and glared at Mateo. Javier being called a piggy brought out the protective side of Cas. He grabbed a shrimp and held it to Javier's plush lips, "Eat it if you're still hungry."

Emboldened by the teacher, Javier ate the shrimp. He rolled his big honey eyes up to meet Castiels drunken gaze, "Thank you."

None of this was working out according to plan. Even drunk and defiant, Cas had not dissuaded anyone to stop meddling in his life.

…

Dean didn't like Sam bringing up their dad one bit. "What do you mean don't let dad find out? I don't tell him anything personal."

Sam was flat on his back walking his bare feet up the wall and back down again. He was bored out of his skull. "I know Dean. I'm just sayin'."

It occurred to Dean that Sam hadn't picked up on any Omega scent in the room even though Dean was pretty sure his little brother would turn out to be an Alpha. _"Maybe Sammy doesn't notice because he hasn't hit puberty."_

"Sam do you smell anything off in here?"

Sam rolled on his belly and pointed to a pair of dirty socks, "Just those. I think it's time you did some laundry."

Dean socked him in the shoulder, "Sure just as soon as you clean the racing stripes out of your boxers."

They got into a brotherly wrestling match over whose laundry was the worst. Dean won and declared Sam the grossest. They packed up their stinky clothes and headed for the Laundromat.

…..

The next morning Cas found himself nursing a pounding headache and a sour stomach. He vowed not to drink to excess again. Shuffling down the hall to the bathroom he ran into his dad heading toward the kitchen.

"Morning son, how are you feeling?"

"Like death warmed over."

"How was the date?"

"I don't remember too much of it. Do you?"

"Castiel you put on quite a show. Drunk as a skunk with the verbal garbage flowing. You ended up grabbing Javier and planting a big wet goodbye kiss on his lips and then passed out on the couch."

"Crap."

Spencer patted his son on the back, "He's a good looking kid so who could blame you?"

Castiel leaned against the wall rubbing his temples, "Was he mad?"

"On the contrary, he kissed you right back."

Cas started to shuffle toward the bathroom again then stopped, "This is all for your damn promotion isn't it? You don't give a crap about me being happy."

"The promotion is part of it but Cas I believe you would be happy with him. You would have money and position. Just think, you could quit the teaching job and make something of yourself."

Cas thought of his students and how much he enjoyed his job. "You really don't get me do you?"

"No I suppose I don't. You're too much like your mother, a dreamer with high ideals and nothing to back them up with. This is the reality of the world we live in. The sooner you start acting as the powerful Alpha you are the better off you'll be."

Castiel snorted at that. "I train in mixed martial arts and I'm in peak physical condition. Trust me…I can hold my own. I just don't choose to flaunt myself and act a puffed up bully. Money isn't everything dad and my job is as important as anything you've ever done."

"Keep telling yourself that while you live under my roof son."

Cas felt like punching his dad in the face and removing that smug expression. Thinking and doing were two different things and Cas decided it wasn't worth it.

….

Monday rolled around and it was Dean's first day back to school since the start of his ordeal. Thankfully after a week the cramping was tolerable. He still had spotting as his reproductive organs anchored firmly in place and his young body prepared for any possible pregnancies to come. Dean didn't want to think about that. To the teen it all sounded disgusting.

He showered, used the odor blocker and took extra precautions hoping to make it through school without incident.

….

Benny Lafitte the shop teacher was having lunch with the new guy Castiel Novak. Benny was a charming, affable man with sparkling blue eyes and generous smile.

As far as Alphas went Cas decided Benny was an upstanding guy. Besides, the shop teacher was able to make the usually stoic Castiel smile and even laugh uncontrollably. Benny had the ability to spin a good tale and knew the finer points of humor.

The shop teacher was like a breath of fresh air compared to the peacocks that ran things at school. Castiel and Benny seemed unlikely friends but perhaps each saw something in the other they might have been lacking.

The shop teacher enjoyed the big production Castiel made while setting out his lunch in order. First a ham sandwich then a banana a baggie full of potato chips and finally a juice box.

"You crack me up Cas."

Giving Benny a frown the English teacher asked him why.

"You're always so organized and tidy except for that damn tie that seems to have a mind of its own. Do you own any others besides that one?"

"Yes of course, I just happen to have two of these and I alternate. I also own a dress tie that my step-mother Scotty purchased for me."

Benny tossed a gummy bear in his mouth then lobbed one at Castiel. It bounced off his chin and landed on the picnic table. "Live a little, have some candy."

Cas cut his sandwich in half with a plastic knife then handed part of it to Benny, "No thank you. Eat some real food."

Benny gratefully took the sandwich and downed it in two bites. "Thanks brother. I wish I had a Scotty at home to make me lunches. Do you have a sweetie on the line Cas?"

"No. My father and his boss are trying to fix me up with the boss's son, Javier. I'm trying to figure out how to get out of this without hurting the kids feelings."

Benny walked his fingers over and stole a potato chip from the bag. "Is he boring, stupid or ugly?"

"No the opposite, Javier is funny, interesting, smart and beautiful. He seems very compliant as well."

"The kid sounds like a real dolly. Not that looks are at the top of my list but it sure doesn't hurt. I envy you…a nice Omega tossed your way and you don't even want him. What I would give for a sweetheart to call my own." Benny chuckled, "I'm old fashioned I suppose. I want a stay at home wife that can give me lots of babies."

Benny's expression with dreamy, "Maybe we'd have a movie night at home with popcorn and on the weekends I'd do some barbeque and work on some woodworking projects with the family or we could all go fishing together. I was thinking of building a cabin…"

Benny noticed his friend was distracted. "Hey, Earth to Cas."

Castiel spotted Dean under a maple tree eating one of the candy bars he had given the teen days before. "Benny, will you excuse me? I need to check on a student." He was just about to gather his lunch and head over when a senior bad boy Alpha sat next to Dean.

…

Max Anders was a pain in Providence High's ass. He was smart but barely passing his classes. The eighteen year old was clever and usually got what he wanted. Right now what the senior wanted was Dean Winchester.

He got a nose full of the younger boy in the bathroom while Dean was urinating. They were the only two students in there and Max considered that a stroke of luck. It meant he might be the only Alpha so far to get s whiff of the freshly opened Omega.

Dean looked warily at the intruder ruining his perfect little fortress of solitude under the tree. "What do you want?"

Max elbowed him playfully, "I just want to get to know the new kid. You're Dean right?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you going to ask who I am?"

"If I wanted to know I would have asked by now."

Dean noticed Mr. Novak staring at them with a mix of worry and what Dean hoped was jealousy on his face. _"Good…I hope you're pissed off…go home to your friggin' Omega."_ Dean edged closer to Max until their sneakers were touching.

Dean gave the good looking boy a grin, "Alright I'll bite. Who are you?"

"Max, I'm a senior." He dipped in to sniff Dean's neck.

Dean scooted away, "Whoa there what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Max gave the kid a practiced, easy smile, "I just want to get your scent on my tongue. Relax; it's a normal thing to do."

Dean stuffed the candy wrapper in his pocket and stood up, "That shit doesn't fly with me. You have to ask first."

"Well…can I then?"

"I guess."

Max stood then leaned in to run his nose along the tender nape. He planted a light kiss then back off. "You smell awesome."

The younger teen looked over at Mr. Novak to find him starring daggers at Max and Dean liked that very much. "Thanks I'm glad you approve. I'm warning you Max, no funny business or I'll kick your ass."

Max nodded, "I like you Winchester." He draped a long arm across the boy's shoulders, "I think we are gonna get along just fine."

Dean allowed the senior to place a hand right above his ass as they walked past Mr. Lafitte and Mr. Novak. He wanted the English teacher to know that other Alphas found him attractive.

Dean had no interest in Max but didn't realize he was playing around with someone as dangerous as the things he had hunted with his father.

….

Benny raised a quizzical brow as he watched his friends face go through a range of emotions. Castiel had squeezed the fruit punch juice box Scotty had packed for him until it popped and ran all over the table. Cas took no notice.

"Hey brother maybe you should clean that up."

Castiel blinked then looked down at the sticky mess dripping on his lap. "Crap…sorry."

Benny folded the top shut on his bag of gummy bears and stuck them in the pocket of his field jacket. "You're the one with a sticky crotch not me. Is there something you want to share with the class Mr. Novak?"

Cas looked up at the smiling shop teacher, "Huh? No."

Benny shrugged, "Suit yourself. I have two broad shoulders to cry on if you need one. Hey do you want to go fishing this weekend? You can bring that pretty boy with you and I'll teach you both to fish."

Castiel scowled at him, "Maybe I already know how to fish."

"Do you?"

"No…but that's not the point."

He mulled it over all of two seconds. The thought of Javier screaming over baiting a hook with a worm tickled him. "You know what, why not."

"Great I'll text you the details."

Benny asked him more out of curiosity. He wanted to meet this Javier that Castiel found so uninteresting. Sure it was bad form to go after another Alphas date but Benny was lonely and he didn't think Cas would mind in the end. If he did Benny told himself he would back right off.

….

Max grabbed Dean by the arm at the last minute and dragged him around the side of the building just in time for the second bell. Now alone with Dean, Max made a move.

"Wanna ditch?"

Dean wanted to ditch gym for sure. He had been avoiding it since starting school. He knew it was a matter of time before Coach Alastair tracked him down but until then Dean was happy to stay far away from the locker room.

"Sure as long as I'm back for my last period English class."

Max pulled back his long blonde hair and secured it in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He was all Alpha but didn't conform to the look that most of the teen Alphas at the school aspired. He was tall; lean muscled and dressed down in worn jeans and tees that hugged his body showing it off.

Max had the face of an angel that belied his true nature. His looks served him well. He had to beat Omegas and Betas off with a stick. They were all too easy. He had fathered three children so far, one from a compliant Beta and two from what amounted to the rape of two tender Omegas.

The Omegas didn't squeal but then they never did no matter what condition Max left them in. Instead both had left town in shame labeled whores. He didn't know where his kids were and honestly he couldn't have cared less.

Dean Winchester was the prettiest Omega he ever laid eyes on and Max wanted to fuck every hole on the kid's body.

…

Castiel showered in the boy's locker room and then had to change into his sweat pants and t shirt. Not wanting to look like a total dork Cas put on his running shoes and stuffed his dress clothes in his gym bag.

He looked at his watch and hurried off to his last class of the day. It was always the highlight because Dean was there. He couldn't believe how angry he felt over Max Anders hitting on the teen.

" _Dean is a good looking Omega so of course there's going to be others hitting on him. You don't own him Castiel…he's too young and…"_

Cas decided not to go over the laundry list of reasons why he shouldn't care. It was too late, he was already in too deep.

…..

Dean and Max sat behind the school in a blind spot. The grass was dry and the weather fair. It was a good day to be outside. Max pulled out a joint and lit it up. He took a drag and tried to pass it to Dean. "Go on…it'll make you feel good."

Dean looked down and began plucking at the threads from a hole in his jeans trying to keep his fingers busy, "No thanks. I don't care if you do though."

He watched as Max imbibed. Dean took a deep breath as the other teen blew smoke in his face. "It stinks like burning weeds."

Max put it out and tucked what was left in his pocket. "So you got your pussy in? I should say your other pussy because Omega ass is the best pussy there is."

"None of your fucking business."

Dean went to get up but Max rolled him flat on his back. It was practiced move and Dean was surprised at how strong the rangy teen was. "Get off me!"

Max bit down on Dean's tender shoulder breaking the skin. The prey yelped in pain.

"You know you wanna get fucked. I bet both your cunts are dripping already." He shoved a knee hard between Dean's thighs spreading them open and slamming into his balls at the same time. It knocked the breath out of Dean for a moment of precious time he could have used to get away.

…

The Betas and Omegas giggled and whispered as Mr. Novak leaned on his desk with his ass facing the class. The sweatpants had slid down on his slim hips and his butt crack was showing. It was a great looking crack to be sure and the curious students had eyes laser locked onto the exposed bit of flesh.

He straightened up and turned around. That was even worse. The outline of his dick showed through the fabric. "What is so funny? None of you are listening to a thing I say."

Tim, a young Omega raised his hand. "Sorry for cracking up Mr. Novak."

Everyone burst out laughing at the clueless teacher. The bell rang and as the students filed out Castiel looked at the empty chair in the back where Dean usually sat. Now he was worried.

He sensed there was something very wrong. Cas set out to look for the boy he cared so much about.

….

Dean clawed his way through the dead grass as Max slammed a boot on his back. "Where the fuck do you think you're going? I haven't even got those tight little jeans off yet."

Max loved to toy with his bitches almost as much as the rape. The tears and begging was also enjoyable. He couldn't wait to make Dean cry.

TBC


	7. Savior

As a Hunter, Dean knew movies or TV shows rarely reflected real life. In real life when you're struggling to survive you think of what to use for a weapon and how to escape. There is no clever banter or a gentleman's challenge of fisticuffs. What happens is raw and frantic. Your basest instincts come out and anything goes.

This was one of those moments. Dean was dealing with a skilled sociopath. Max was a different sort of monster altogether.

Dean could hear the faintest sounds of cheerleading practice going on at the track field located on the other side of the school. He figured the buses were gone and the parking lot was empting out.

He might as well had been stuck in the middle of the woods or on a mountain top with this predator. Dean's knife was in his locker along with his backpack. He had a lighter in his pocket but that wouldn't do him any good if he couldn't get to it.

Spying a rock in the brown grass Dean tried to pull himself along in order to grab it. He felt the full weight of Max as the older teen straddled his back and sat down.

Nimble fingers reached beneath Dean and opened his belt sliding it from the loops. Dean was flipped on his back. He struggled but had no leverage to speak of.

Max did everything quickly and before Dean knew it his wrists were bound with his own belt.

Max tugged down Dean's jeans and boxers and admired the view. "You have a good sized cock for an Omega." He roughly pulled back Dean's male genitalia and ran a finger along the fresh, tender lips.

"Hmmm…this is brand new. No matter, I'm taking the back road. Still you have a nice little cunt. I wonder if you'd start bleeding. What do you think Dean…is everything healed up enough for a good fuck?"

Dean swallowed back the bitter taste of his gorge rising. The feeling of this pig touching his most personal places made him feel filthy. Max had left dirty marks on Dean inside and out.

Dean hissed, "Don't touch me."

His captor turned to face him and sat back down crushing his weight on Dean's ribs. Max slapped him hard again and again then let out a dry, humorless laugh.

"Talk again and I'll bootlace your useless junk so tight your dick and balls will wither and fall off."

Max ran his thumbs over the damp corners of Dean's pretty green eyes, "That's it, cry for me Omega."

…

Castiel ran through the virtually empty halls checking the bathrooms, locker room and offices. He found the janitor and asked if he had seen Dean. He hadn't.

The teacher went outside and spotted Sam sitting on a bench with Alfie waiting for Dean. He didn't bother the kid yet. Not until he checked the stands and field where practices were being held.

With no luck there, Cas jogged back to the parking lot in time to see Alfie's mom standing by the boys arguing with her son.

Alfie refused to leave, "No I'm not leaving Sam alone!"

She asked Sam, "Will Dean will be along soon?"

Sam clutched his backpack in front of him like a shield as he looked around the parking lot for his brother. "He should be."

Castiel stopped in front of the woman scaring the crap out of her. He looked like a mad man covered in sweat, wearing his old workout clothes and hair sticking up all over, "Ma'am could I talk to you in private?"

Sam watched the two adults speaking in hushed tones and that was never a good sign to a kid. When they came back Alfie's mom had changed her tune.

"Sam you can stay with us for the night and Mr. Novak will let Dean know where you are."

He ignored her and turned to the teacher, "Where's my brother? Mr. Novak I want Dean."

Cas messed up his hair and forced a smile Sam knew was fake as a three dollar bill, "Dean's helping me out with an after school project. We'll give you a call later how about that?"

Sam surprised the grownups by snapping at them, "I call bullshit!"

Alfie giggled over his brave friend's blue language in front of the adults. After some coaxing Sam grudgingly got in the car. Once they drove off Cas went in search of the Omega once again.

The sun hung low in the autumn sky and by 6:00 it would be dusk. Time wasn't on his side.

Cas tilted his head up and closed his eyes concentrating on scent alone to find Dean. A chilly breeze picked up and the faint smell of copper drifted by, " _Dean's blood."_

The Alpha let out a growl and took off running. The Omega was hurt…his Omega.

….

Max was stretched out on top of Dean biting, licking and sniffing his way down to all the glory below. The more Max used his senses the hornier he became.

While the pig was distracted Dean stretched his fingers and felt the rock. He rolled it close enough to grasp it in his hand.

John always told the boys the best weapon to have is the one available at the moment you need it. At the moment this rock was Dean's best chance at survival. Sometimes his dad made a lot of sense.

Max felt Dean shiver. He raised his head up and said, "I think we should move this party to the basement. It's too damn cold out here."

Dean didn't know what the basement was or where but he wasn't about to find out. He swung his bound arms and the rock connected with his captor's temple knocking Max off and to the ground.

Dean squirmed over to Max and rolled his full weight on top of the bleeding monster. He raised the rock to finish the job but when he drove the rock down with all his might the blow harmlessly hit the ground as the older boy moved quickly.

Furious, Max punched Dean sending him sprawling. "You whore!" He wasn't used to anyone fighting back let alone an Omega. He lunged for Dean but took a boot to jaw. The Alpha howled in pain as a few molars cracked on impact.

Castiel rounded the corner and all he could see were two figures in the dark, one on the ground and another swaying above him.

"Dean!"

Max turned to see the figure of a man. He could smell the testosterone laden sweat rolling off the stranger in waves. He didn't need to see the man to know this was one pissed off Alpha pumped full of adrenaline.

Max took off running into the woods bordering the school property hoping the man didn't take chase. Max was in no condition to confront another Alpha especially one in hero mode.

…..

Castiel was torn between taking chase or helping Dean. On one hand he wanted to tackle and beat Dean's assailant within an inch of his life but on the other Dean needed him quite badly.

Dean won out and the teacher went to his knees beside the boy. He gingerly touched the belt around the Omegas wrists and when Dean didn't protest Cas undid the belt and tossed it away.

Before the teacher could say anything Dean stuttered out, "P-please pull up my pants." Dean was mortified to have this man that had become so important to him see the state he was in. Half nude and bloody, weak and shaking like a leaf.

Castiel didn't say a word. He pulled up the boy's boxers then jeans and secured them. He took off his own sweatshirt and with some difficulty put it on Dean then hoisted the Omega to his feet but Cas never let go for a second.

Dean collapsed against his teacher who at this moment was the strongest, most important man alive and Castiel was there to catch him.

…

Scotty heard banging on the front door and when he looked out there was Castiel carrying someone in his arms. The Omega immediately opened the door and Cas headed for the couch. He teetered to one side but made it there in time to put Dean down before he dropped him.

Spencer entered the room holding a brandy, "What's this…who is this kid?"

His son shot him a dark look, "Don't start with me dad. Go to bed and we can talk tomorrow."

Spencer gestured toward the boy curled up on the couch spilling brandy all over the rug in the process, "How dare you drag home a stray puppy then talk that way to me in my own home!"

His wife looked at him imploringly, silently begging his husband to shut his pie hole. Spencer glanced from Scotty then to his son who had a look as if he would pounce on his dad at any moment.

Spencer grumbled something unintelligible as Scotty gently pushed him down the hall and into their bedroom.

….

Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked around the darkened room. He was lying on something soft in someplace warm and there was someone nearby breathing softly. With effort Dean turned his head and there was Mr. Novak sleeping at the end of the couch with Dean's feet on his lap.

He tried to remember what happened and when it all came flooding back Dean let out a sob. Castiel rolled his head toward Dean and opened his eyes.

"Don't worry; I brought you home with me."

"S-Sam…where is Sammy?"

"Sam is sleeping over at Alfie's house. I called him so he wouldn't worry. There was no point in telling him anything until later."

Cas carefully moved Dean's bare feet off his lap and stood up. "I'll put you in the guest room. It's more comfortable than the couch. I can help you to the bathroom to clean up."

Dean felt so numb he couldn't make even the smallest decisions so he went with whatever the Alpha wanted. The Omega wanted to scrub away the smell and touch of Max Anders. Dean wished he could scrub away the memories as well.

As with most wounds the one left by this night would eventually heal, scar over and be left as a grim reminder forever. Dean was already covered in scars inside and out, this would be one more to add to the mix.

….

Castiel got the guest room ready for Dean. He put fresh sheets on the bed and pulled an extra quilt from the closet then grabbed a blanket for himself in case Dean didn't want to be alone.

Cas planned to sleep in the floral, overstuffed chair he always thought was the ugliest piece of furniture known to mankind. Still it was comfortable. Like Scotty said, you can't judge a chair by its upholstery.

He looked at his watch and thought Dean had been in the shower an awful long time.

….

Dean ended up sitting on the floor of the shower still covered in strawberry scented shower gel and shampoo in his hair. There wasn't enough soap in the world to wash away the way he was feeling.

" _How could I be so stupid?"_

Alone with his thoughts the dam broke and the tears came hard and fast.

…..

Castiel knocked on the door, "Dean is everything ok?" When Cas got no answer he walked inside being sure to avert his eyes. The last thing the teacher wanted was for Dean to think he was trying to get a peek.

The sobbing caught his attention so he drew back the curtain and found the teen sitting in the tub and hugging his knees while the buckets of tears mingle with the spray of water.

The Alpha felt his own heart ache the grief over the Omega's ordeal was so great. He grabbed the shower head and sprayed off the rest of the soap then lifted Dean to his feet.

The boy couldn't look his teacher in the eyes. Dean was utterly humiliated. Mr. Novak rubbed him down with a towel in a clinical manner quick and efficient then put a flannel robe on Dean that hung on his slim body like a tent.

He was guided to the guest room, put to bed and brought a warm drink.

Castiel sat next to Dean and watched him sip the cocoa. "If its lumpy let me know. I made it from a mix." He couldn't help himself, Cas reached out and touched the bruising on Dean's face and the boy flinched away.

"I'll get an icepack."

That was when Cas noticed the bite. The thought of Max Anders trying to mark the Omega immediately sent the Alpha into turmoil. Forgetting about the icepack Castiel left and came back with ointment and a bandage.

"I don't want this scarring."

Dean didn't want the scar either.

…

Cas ended up as the big spoon. He didn't plan on it but when he went to go sleep on the ugly, overstuffed chair Dean pulled the covers back and begged Cas not to leave him.

Assurances that he wasn't going anywhere did no good and in the end Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean pressing their bodies together tightly. It felt good and right as if this is how it had always been.

Exhausted mentally and physically Dean fell asleep within minutes clutching the arms holding him.

Neither said a word about what happened. That would come later. Right now this comfort between them was enough.

….

Dean woke up when a blast of morning sun hit him in the face. He tried to move and felt all his muscles aching and his flesh tender where the bruises were. He reached for Castiel and found the bed empty.

It was Scotty that opened the curtains, "Good morning little man. I brought you something to eat."

Dean mumbled, "Gotta drain the snake."

Scotty stood there arms folded, clothed only in his navy knit, shorty pajama bottoms covered in tiny yellow ducks. "Mmm…charming."

Dean rolled out of bed and onto his feet then shuffled like an old man to the bathroom.

When Dean got back he wasn't sure what to do next. Scotty made it easy when he pointed to the bed and told Dean to sit up and have breakfast. He did as he was told and the tall, gorgeous Omega set a tray over his lap.

"I didn't know what you like so I have scrambled eggs, waffles and syrup and some cut up fruit." He left and came back with a big glass of milk. Scotty flopped in the ugly chair and crossed his legs looking very at ease with a stranger in his house.

Dean was starving, he shoveled in the food as if it were his last meal. He looked over to see the Omega smiling at him, "What?"

"You are pretty as a peach. Now I know what he sees in you."

Dean almost choked on a bite of waffle then took a big gulp of milk and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of the robe he was wearing.

"Who sees something in me?"

"Castiel, he told us the short version of last night. He was very emotional over it all. A man doesn't get that worked up over someone unless they have deep feelings for that person. Cas isn't a demonstrative sort of man. He carries his feelings close to the vest."

Dean looked down at his plate of food picking at the eggs with a fork. "You're just making fun of me. I'm a kid…Mr. Novak is just being nice because I'm messed up."

"I'm not making fun of you Dean. I'm telling you what I see." Scotty noticed the boys hands shook as he finished his breakfast.

He took the tray from Dean and brought him a cup of cocoa with a dollop of whipped cream and one for himself. He sat next to Dean on the bed and the pair quietly sipped their drinks.

Finally Scotty broke the silence, "Do you want to talk about it Dean? I'm a good listener."

Dean handed him the empty mug and snuggled back under the covers. He felt as if every last bit of energy had been drained from his mind and body.

"I'm pretty tired."

Scotty felt a chill in the room and reminded himself to turn the heat up. It was almost November and it looked like winter would hit them early. He put an extra quilt over Dean and then on a whim brushed his fingers through the boy's blonde locks.

Seeing Dean lying there with a face full of bruises broke the Omega's heart. Scotty knew what it was like to become a victim at a young age simply because of what he was.

As he was heading toward the door Dean called out to him, "Scotty maybe sometime I could ask you questions about Omega stuff."

"Sure sweetie whenever you want."

Dean added, "Breakfast was real good."

"Oh now you really won me over! You like my cooking so I know you have good taste."

Despite all Dean was feeling he managed to snort out an unexpected laugh. He fell back asleep quickly even without Sam or Castiel there. Scotty seemed like a good guy.

…

Max actually showed up for school. He was confident that whoever caught him in the act last night with the Winchester kid was probably a student, most likely a football player done with practice.

He knew most people didn't like to get too involved or simply didn't care. It did worry Max the guy called out Dean's name but like the rest of the Omegas he figured Winchester would keep his trap shut.

It was just as well, there was plenty of tight ass to hit all over school. Max also had to make a living. Getting his diploma wasn't the main reason he stayed in school. The students and even a couple of teachers generated plenty of money for his drug trade.

After graduation Max was even thinking of starting a little stable of whores. He already had some kids in mind that would be perfect. Damaged and broken Omegas with no place to go and no prospects.

…..

Castiel watched unnoticed as Max went about his business. It amazed the teacher how easily the eighteen year old plied his trade right under the noses of the people in charge.

Benny was the one that told him about Anders. Max was in his shop class and liked to brag about his conquests. Benny did a minimum of poking around and found out about the teen's side job as a dealer.

It wasn't pot Max was dealing. Even Benny would have turned a blind eye to that since the teacher imbibed in a little herb himself on the occasional weekend.

Max lived off other peoples weaknesses and misery. He dealt the hard stuff that kept them coming back for more.

….

It was fourth period English. Max had his head resting on a text book as Mr. Novak droned on about some boring fucking writer from bumblefuck England. He would have rather been anywhere else. Just as he was dozing a ruler slapped the desk just inches from his face.

Mr. Novak's voice sounded as if he was sucking gravel, "Mr. Anders, am I boring you?"

Max sat straight up and glared at the teacher, "Dude you almost hit my face!"

Castiel took the tip of the ruler and placed it under the wide eyed teens chin tilting his face up to meet a pair of stormy blue eyes, "Sucks to be you."

There were titters around the room as the other students delighted in seeing someone give it to the bully.

Cas dipped his head down and whispered in the teen's ear, "Cry for me Alpha." Castiel straightened up and gave the rest of the students a cheery smile, "Poetry time!"

Max watched the older Alpha reading pretty words from a book acting as if nothing had happened. It chilled Max to the bone because he didn't think Novak had it in him to flip a switch that easy.

Anders knew he did something to piss the man off. He managed to gain his composure and lay low until the bell rang so he could escape those deep blue eyes that seemed to bore straight into his withered soul.

…

John Winchester sat in Bobby Singers study with a beer in his hand. He looked around the room stuffed with books and oddities. "I swear this place is packed to the gills. You have some rare items here Bobby."

The Bobby swiveled round in his desk chair when Andy came in with a tray of beers and sandwiches. Bobby got up and took the tray away then gave the man a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks sweetheart."

John rolled his eyes and smirked at Andy, "I can't believe Bobby didn't trade you in on a newer model."

Bobby's middle aged Omega life mate scowled at John, "Charming as ever."

Bobby grumped, "Remember the house rules Winchester, respect me and respect my fella or get the hell out."

John put up his hands in surrender, "Whoa, I'm just teasing him Bobby, take it down a notch."

Andy left to go shoot at something in the junk yard until John Winchester left.

After he left John apologized again to Bobby.

"Sorry I know how attached you are to him. Thanks for letting me stay over. I'm heading back to check up on the boys."

Bobby didn't know the boys all that well but he knew John and doled out some advice.

"It they are getting along good where they are then leave them be. It wouldn't kill you to let them finish a year in one place. Maybe you could spend a little quality time with the boys before you head out again. Take 'em fishing or to the movies."

Ignoring Bobby's sound advice John launched into his own thoughts, "You know Bobby, Dean is worrying me. The kid hasn't presented one way other the other. No knot or no pussy. I might take him to a doctor and see what the hell is wrong with him."

"It'll happen in time. He's a late bloomer John besides what does it matter?"

John slapped the coffee table, "Damn it you know it matters! I can't take a kid with pants full of slick out there. He'd get eaten alive and get us killed in the process. His stink will attract everything and hunting will be impossible. I can't have that Bobby. Besides every damn creep in a Hunters bar will scope him out the minute he goes into heat. I'll spend all my time watching Dean's ass like a hawk. I need a hunting partner not a liability."

Bobby smacked John with his ball cap, "Don't hit my furniture and don't raise your voice to me boy."

The older Alpha had a way of putting John in his place. "Sorry Bobby. I'm putting the cart before the horse I guess. Dean is Alpha material; there is not a drop of bitch in him."

Bobby hoped for Dean's sake John was right.

…..

Castiel waited as Sam packed a bag of clothes and toiletry items from the motel room for both him and his brother.

"How long are you paid up here?"

Sam sniffed a pair of socks, deeming them clean enough he dropping them in the duffle bag, "Another month. You know we have to come back here. If dad calls and we don't answer he's going to flip out."

"I imagine he worries about you. It must be hard working so far away from your children although I don't think either of you should be left alone this long."

Sam shook his head and gave a strangely bitter laugh. Cas thought it was just a little disturbing coming from a cherubic faced boy with dimples.

"You don't know anything about us Mr. Novak."

"I know your mom died in a tragic fire when you were only six months old and Dean was four. I know you've lived a nomadic life since then and you father is the cause. What else should I know?"

Sam picked up a box of scent blocker Dean had left there, "You don't know what will happen when dad finds out about Dean. We don't either but I don't think it's gonna be good."

"What does that mean Sam?"

Sam just shrugged and continued with the packing. Castiel didn't push him feeling Sam would open up when the kid felt more comfortable with him.

"Mr. Novak did someone hurt my brother?"

"Yes but Dean is safe and I'm going to take care of it."

Sam stroked his fingers over the knife sheath on the belt sliding down his skinny hips, "I can help you take care of it. You know we aren't like other kids."

Castiel crouched down to get eye level with Sam, "I figured that. What I need you to do is make your brother feel better. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure."

…..

When Sam entered the Novak house Dean hobbled over and grabbed his little brother in a bear hug, "Sammy I missed you buddy."

Sam closed his eyes relishing the moment, "Dean I was so worried about you. What happened?"

He whispered, "I'll tell you when we're alone ok?"

"Ok.

Dean let go and went to Castiel, "I freaked out this morning when you were gone." He touched the man's hand and then took it in his.

Castiel touched his forehead to Dean's, "I'll take care of everything."

"W-what does that mean?"

"Do you trust me Dean?"

The boy twined his fingers in the fabric of his teachers dress shirt and tugged it just a little wanting the man closer. "I trust you with my life."

"Good, I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens to you ever again."

TBC


	8. Aftermath

Sam was stretched out on the guestroom bed next to his brother luxuriating in the comfort of a place to rest his head with no questionable stains or the smell of mold and no drunks fighting in the parking lot.

Dean felt better with Sam at his side. He worried about his little brother but Dean didn't need to tell Sam that. Sam already knew and most of what the brothers felt for each other needed no words for the other to understand.

Sam traced the bruises on Dean's ribs with the tips of his fingers. "Mr. Novak said someone hurt you."

Trying to downplay what happened Dean said he got into a fight with a senior and Mr. Novak saved him.

"Bullshit."

"Sam, watch the potty mouth. This is stuff I can't tell you."

Sam rolled on his back and folded his arms then went into full bitch face to convey how upset he was, "I'm not a stupid kid Dean. I know you're an Omega. I figured out why you were sick after I saw all that stuff from the store for Omegas. I didn't want to make this weird but I can smell you."

Dean covered his face and groaned, "Gross, I thought you were too young to catch a scent."

Sam gave a little shrug, "You're a late bloomer so maybe I'm an early one. You don't stink or anything Dean. You sort of just smell like home…family. It's sort of nice actually; with you it makes me feel happy. With Alfie it's different."

Curious now Dean propped himself up on his elbow facing Sam, "Yeah? How is it different? All this is new to me."

Sam had a full dimple smile, "Alfie smells like buttered popcorn and sometimes like apple pie. He makes me happy but he makes me feel hungry too." Sam was the one covering his face now, "I know that sounds dumb."

"No it doesn't Sam. I'm glad you have a friend."

Sam spread open two fingers showing one hazel eye, "I hope dad doesn't make us move again. I know he promised we could do a whole school year here but dad doesn't always do what he says. I'd miss Alfie."

Dean poked Sam in the side, "Sammy's got a boyfriend."

"No I don't you jerk!"

"I'm just teasing bitch."

Sam would have poked him right back but Dean was covered in bruises and he was afraid to hurt him more than he already was.

…

Castiel had feigned sick that day in order to scope out the dump of a house Anders lived in. The teacher dressed down in old jeans and sneakers and went unshaved looking generally disheveled so he didn't stick out.

He applied Alpha block to downplay any predatory scent he might give off to the other Alpha. As long as the teacher didn't sweat heavily Cas figured he would be alright.

It wasn't as if Alphas, Betas and Omegas went around smelling each other like dogs sniffing asses although that sometimes happened during mating or casual intercourse.

Body fluids such as semen, sweat and urine carry pheromones that trigger mental and physical reactions in humans and animals. Even pheromones on a level too low to smell could still garner a response. Castiel just hoped Max wasn't that sharp.

Castiel sniffed himself, checked his reflection in the mirror one last time and decided he was ready.

…

The teacher parked the car several blocks away then hiked it to the address he got through school records.

Once Cas was sure the place was empty he entered through the back using a pry bar on a painted shut kitchen window with plywood covering the inside. After entering the dingy kitchen he shut the window and hammered the plywood back in place with the pry bar.

He found the door to the infamous basement right off the kitchen and headed downstairs.

The first thing that caught his eye was the obvious drug lab set up. The second was an old cast iron bed with a sagging mattress and wrist shackles attached to the headboard.

" _What sort of atrocities went on down here?"_

Castiel's question was answered when he spotted a laptop hooked up to a TV. There was an image paused on the screen of an Omega shackled to the bed with a fear stricken look on his face.

The teacher went through the files on the computer and found a goldmine of evidence to Max' little "dates" he had with various Betas and Omegas over a period of time.

Cas didn't know what would make an eighteen year old go so haywire. He heard some people were just born bad and circumstances, nature or a combination of both either kick started or helped along ones rise to evil but at this point Castiel really didn't give a shit about the psychology behind Max' actions.

He hunkered down behind the water heater on the opposite end of the basement and waited for his prey to come home.

…

Max entered the basement of the run down house owned by his mother. She was off on a bender shacking up with an old boyfriend. Max figured she wouldn't come back for at least a week or more and if he was lucky, never. She stayed out of his life and he stayed out of hers. Marlene had become so scared of her own flesh and blood that she avoided him and the basement at all costs. The woman would never win Mother of the Year and the only thing Max would have to remember her by after she took a dirt nap that was a long time coming would be lovely scars and cigarette burns.

Max flipped on the light and headed down to the basement. He glanced at the old bed silently lamenting over not getting Dean Winchester shackled to it. That Omega was much too pretty to have escaped the grasp of Max Anders.

He got to work weighing and bagging up the Hellfire. At least that's what Max called it. It was a concoction of a little of this and a little of that. The drug packed a wallop giving the user an exquisite high but when the crash came it came hard and felt like a trip through the fires of Hell.

Max, like a good dealer, never took his own stuff. Instead he relied on the word of others. It didn't seem to stop anyone from using it and he was happy to fill the demand.

Bored, he took the video off pause to enjoy the sounds of whimpering and begging. That particular Omega was the last bitch he brought to the basement to play with. Max figured to his credit the predator always did catch and release. He was a monster but not a murderer. That was not among his many kinks. After all, a guy had to have some limits.

What turned out as a date for the Omega became something else altogether when the kid woke up from the dose of Zolpidem Max had slipped the pretty boy during a bonfire party.

With two kids running around out there in the big wide world with his daddy DNA Max decided the backdoor was best because he refused to wear condoms. It took away from the pleasure of breaking someone in.

Max snickered as he listened to the Omega beg. Good times, good memories.

….

Castiel felt beads of sweat gather and roll down his forehead. A drop of sweat dangled from the end of his nose. Before he could wipe it away the droplet fell and landed on the cement floor. _"Damn it."_ He took his sleeve and wiped his face.

Max stopped what he was doing, shut off the video and sniffed the air. He reached for the baseball bat leaning against the table and stood abruptly. The scent was so faint he had trouble pinpointing the location of the danger.

Max heard a rumbling voice behind him, "Are you looking for me?"

He whirled around swinging the bat but the athletic and quick young man easily dodged the potential blow. Castiel did a roundhouse kick sending the prey straight into the wall. Max staggered a few feet then collapse to his knees sobbing in pain.

The teacher snarled, "Get up you piece of shit, let's see you take on another Alpha that can kick your ass," Cas pushed Max' shoulder with his foot, "I said get up!"

Max lunged for the teacher's legs sending Castiel to the floor with a thud. When he saw the blood dripping from the Alpha's head wound Max thought he just might have a chance.

Cas slammed his foot against his combatant's sternum. Max landed on his back. He clutched his chest howling like a wounded animal.

The blow afforded the teacher enough time to grasp the edge of the table and pull himself to a standing position. Running on pure adrenaline, Cas gabbed the teen by his long hair and wrapped it around his hand. Tugging hard the Alpha growled, "Start crawling or I'll rip your hair out and take some scalp with it."

Like a dog on a leash Max crawled on all fours right to the bed, he hesitated until Castiel jerked his crowning glory.

Cas barked, "Up!"

With effort Max crawled up on the bed and immediately his wrists were shackled. He croaked out, "why?"

His teacher sat next to him on the bed. Castiel wouldn't admit it to Max but the room was spinning from smacking his head on the concrete.

"You hurt my Omega…you touched him where only I should touch him. You bruised him inside and out. You made Dean cry and I can't allow that to go unpunished."

"This is because of that little bitch?!"

"Not just Dean, all of them. Someone had to stop you. All of it ends now." Seeing the fear stricken look on Max Anders face Castiel patted his shoulder, "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to call 911 and have the cops come here to find your drug operation and the kidnapping and rape videos."

Max begged, "Just let me go and I'll leave town and never come back I promise, I'll stop!"

Castiel ran a thumb along the young Alpha's cheek, "You will stop by being sent to prison. It's my turn to ask you why…why doyou do this? I don't mean the drug dealing but everything else."

Max hawked a bloody loogie at his English teacher and answered in a singsong voice, "Mommy let men do naughty things to me. I'm an Alpha not some loser Beta or bitch Omega. They are the ones that get used not me anymore."

He burst out laughing, "Jesus…you should see the look on your face Mr. Novak."

"I feel sorry for little boy Max but I can't feel sorry for the Max I know now."

He took the cell phone from the teen's front pocket. "The sad part for you Max is you will go to prison with your nice body and sweet face and most likely get abused all over again. My suggestion is tell the judge about your past abuses and just maybe you'll get the help you need…or not. You are no longer my problem."

…

Castiel practically whispered the address into Max Ander's phone. When the 911 operator said the police were on their way then asked who the caller was, the teacher dropped the phone and smashed it, then made the hike back to his car in the dark.

….

Dean couldn't sleep without Mr. Novak there. Spencer was cryptic when Dean asked about his teacher during dinner. He told Sam and Dean that children should be seen and not heard.

That didn't sit well with Dean, not one bit. Good natured Sam was too busy sneaking peeks at Scotty the tall, pretty, nice Omega to let it ruffle his feathers.

After Sam went to sleep Dean got dressed and went outside. He climbed to the top of the elegant stone wall that ran the length of the property. Dean brought along his dad's night vision binoculars to get a better look at the surrounding neighborhood.

After a few minutes of looking at nothing but boring houses with no activity to speak of Dean turned around and scanned the Novak property. It was extensive and well maintained. There was even a stretch of meadow behind the house with a large bank of trees on the border.

When Dean heard moaning coming from behind the house he climbed back down, drew his knife and moved silently along the side of the building. When he rounded the corner he hunkered down behind the air conditioning unit then peeked out to see what was happening.

What Dean found was a steaming hot tub surrounded by candlelight with Spencer and Scotty buck ass naked screwing around. The teen felt a thrill run through him as the good looking couple did the nasty.

Dean had never seen two people having sex in real life. Scotty was gorgeous but he was an official member of the Omega vagina club. His long, lean, toned body was bent over the side of the hot tub flashing his ass and pussy to his husband.

Spencer was on his knees lapping at both openings making Scotty squirm and beg for dick wherever his husband wanted to stick it. Spencer stuck a finger inside the tight, pink snatch and Scotty rode it.

Scotty was in the beginnings of a heat cycle, "Pleeeese Spencer…please fuck me…I need it…wanna baby so bad!"

Dean could smell the pleasurable scent of the slick running between the Omega's thighs from both openings. He wondered if that was how he would be, begging and desperate for cock.

When Spencer stood up with his long, thick, bobbing erection Dean had to bite back the moan threatening to escape. He felt a rush of heat between his legs as everything got slippery down below. Between his throbbing clit and twitching asshole it was hard to focus on his erection. Even Dean's nipples hardened in anticipation.

Spencer Novak was a forty year old version of Castiel. The man was a bit soft around the middle and had the lines that came with age but the senior Alpha of the house was undeniably handsome. His son took after him. For Dean this was like getting a sneak peek at what was under his teacher's clothing.

Dean felt another wave of orgasm take him over when Spencer grabbed the Omega's wrists and held them together over Scotty's head.

Dean wondered what handcuffs or rope would look like binding Scotty's wrists together. He then imagined himself bound and helpless under Castiel, it was a scary but exciting image.

Spencer growled, "You wanna baby my baby?"

The Omega moaned, "Yes please Daddy."

Spencer thrust his dick inside his wife pounding for a few brief seconds until his knot began to swell. He wrapped strong arms around his Omega's waist and pulled him back down into the warm water never breaking contact.

Scotty settled on his lap. He tilted back his head exposing the slender column of creamy neck for his husband to nip and nibble. They were locked together for however long it took.

Dean had heard about the knot. The way an Alphas cock swelled and locked inside an Omega in heat assuring fertilization. If a child wasn't wanted there were condoms of course but most Alphas were more than happy to take the back door. An Omegas ass was a true fun zone for both parties involved.

The teen flopped back on a pile of leaves waiting for the waves of pleasure to run their course. Staring up at the cold, distant stars above, Dean wondered what it would feel like to have Mr. Novak do these things to him.

The teen couldn't stomach the thought of anyone else touching or entering him that way. When the time came Dean trusted his teacher to show him how good it could be when you were in love.

Dean knew what love was. He loved his mom, dad and Sam but that was a different sort of love.

The feelings he had for Mr. Novak went beyond family or sexual need. Dean felt a true bond with him. He believed this man would never hurt him or treat Dean as an object. Mr. Novak would be tender but strong, fair and understanding. He would be everything Dean had lacked in his young life.

Dean heard the sound of a car rumbling its way up the driveway. He jumped to his feet and ran to greet the Alpha now more desperate than ever to see Mr. Novak.

…..

Castiel shut off the engine and sat there for a moment trying to will away the dizziness and nausea he felt. Cracking his head against the cement floor of the Anders basement had done a number on him.

The teacher opened the door and carefully got out. Swaying from side to side he grabbed the door for balance then stepped away slamming it behind him.

Dean rounded the corner just in time to see the Alpha's knees buckle and the man who was his everything fall to the pavement.

TBC


	9. The Kiss

Spencer sat in his son's hospital room with his head bowed as the doctor questioned him.

Dr. Reinhardt stood over the worried father with arms folded. "Mr. Novak, do you mean to tell me Castiel drove home in this condition?

"Yes and like I said, I don't know what happened. Cas is twenty five, I don't live in his back pocket. Will I be able to take him home tonight?"

"I want to keep him overnight for observation. If his MRI is satisfactory I'll release him tomorrow. He's also full of bruises…it's a mystery."

Just then Castiel was wheeled in from testing and put back into bed by a Beta nurse. She fussed over the handsome young man until the doctor told her to leave.

Dr. Reinhardt pulled up a chair next to the bed and tried his best to give the appearance of good bedside manner. "Castiel what do you do for a living?"

Cas opened his eyes to slits, "Why?"

"Humor me."

"I'm an English teacher at Providence High School."

"Your age?"

"Twenty Five."

"Marital status?"

Castiel hesitated a moment then answered, "Single. Sorry Doc you aren't my type."

Spencer rolled his eyes, "He's better."

Dr. Reinhardt smiled at the Alpha, "I ask these questions just as a little memory test and to see how quickly you can answer. I'm keeping you overnight and your father can take you home tomorrow."

As the doctor was about to leave he turned and asked one last question, "How did hurt yourself?"

"I fell and cracked my head on a cement floor."

"Hmmm… and all the bruises?"

Cas closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at his father or the doctor. He was sick of talking and had no intention of telling this stranger anything. All he wanted was to go home to Dean.

"I don't recall."

…..

Dean paced the living room as Scotty rested on the sofa watching him wear a path in the carpet. "Dean, go to bed. Spencer is with Castiel and he'll be ok."

Dean stopped and threw his arms out to the sides, "This is my fault. Mr. Novak was protecting me and went after that creep. I'm no wimp. I should have handled it myself."

"He had to be stopped. Who knows how many other people like us would have been hurt or maybe even killed by Max Anders? If I had known that's what Castiel was going to do I would have told him to call the police and let them handle it."

Dean plopped in a chair and began to bounce his leg, "We don't count for shit. Max probably got arrested for the drugs and they don't even care about the rest."

Dean hit the arm of the chair with his fist, "This sucks. Why didn't you go to the hospital with them if I can't?"

"Because, I'm entering my heat cycle so going out in public is frowned upon. It causes restlessness among the Alpha population and they all react differently."

The teen shook his head sadly, "Being an Omega is the worst."

Scotty went to Dean and knelt in front of him. The Omega cupped the teen's face, "We are what we are and there is no changing it. You've only heard about and experienced the negative things. How about sometime this week we discuss all the positives without all those pesky Alphas hanging around?"

Dean hugged him on impulse, "Thanks, I'd like that. I got something to tell you and about a million questions." Knowing Scotty enjoyed compliments he gave the older Omega one, "Nice nightie by the way."

Scotty got to his feet and did a twirl. The ruffled, hot pink baby doll floated around him flashing a pair of lace panties then the filmy fabric settled back down skimming the Omega's smooth, creamy thighs.

"Thank you. Spencer keeps buying me all these pretty things but I love it." Scotty pointed to the hall, "Now go to bed. Things will look better in the morning. Dean, promise me you're not going to do anything stupid."

Dean gave him a sweet smile, "I promise."

Scotty let out a weary sigh, "Your pretty smile doesn't work on me remember?"

The smile was replaced with a frown, "Fine I promise."

Scotty headed toward the hallway but stopped when Dean called out to him.

"I think you're an awesome Omega…weird but awesome."

The lady of the house turned and smiled, "Thank you Dean, I am sorta awesome and for sure I'm weird. I take both as a compliment." He blew Dean a kiss and headed off to bed.

As soon as he was sure Scotty was sleeping Dean snuck out and hiked to the bus stop. He felt bad for lying to someone that had been so good to him and his brother but love made a guy do crazy things sometimes and Dean was crazy in love.

….

Castiel was sound asleep when Dean quietly entered the darkened room.

He stood over his hero and watched him sleep for a few minutes. The young Hunter admired the dark sweep of lashes fanned against his teacher's smooth tan skin.

" _He looks like a really hot sleeping angel…the kind with a sword and armor like in some of dad's books. I wish you'd kiss me…touch me…love me."_

He kicked off his sneakers and slipped under the blanket carefully snuggling against Castiel. Dean placed a hand below the man's belly button and rested his head against his teacher's chest.

Dean felt a hand cup the back of his head and fingers lightly massage his scalp.

Castiel croaked, "Dean."

Dean raised his head to find Mr. Novak looking at him with sleepy eyes. That was when Dean noticed the stitches in his scalp. "I'm sorry Mr. Novak."

"Please call me Castiel or Cas. Just remember in school I'm Mr. Novak."

Dean pressed his smile into the worn, soft hospital gown covering the man's chest and murmured, "Ok Cas." It felt good to say his first name.

"Why are you sorry?"

"This is my fault."

"None of this is your fault. Besides, I'd do it all again to keep you safe."

Dean braced himself on his elbows, leaned in and brushed his lips over the corner of Castiels mouth lingering there hoping and waiting.

Castiel placed a hand on the back of Dean's neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Dean froze as his teacher took over. Watching people kiss and actually doing it were two different things.

Dean trembled like a frightened little animal in the Alpha's arms. Castiel pulled back, blue eyes locked onto the Omega. He whispered, "Isn't this what you wanted? I sense you're scared."

"N-no not scared just nervous. I don't know how."

What Dean said next made no sense yet all the sense in the world. "I was waiting my whole life for you and I didn't even know it."

The Alpha ran a thumb across his Omega's plump lips, "Thank you for waiting for me sweetheart." Castiel gently fit their mouths together and showed Dean in the most tender way how a true, romantic kiss was executed.

Within seconds the tender kiss turned into something else altogether. Cas tried to maintain control but it was nearly impossible. The hospital room filled with the sounds of wet, sloppy, desperate kisses.

Now it was the teacher who couldn't stop trembling. For Castiel, kissing Dean made him feel needed, cared for and loved. He didn't know if the teen loved him or not but Cas could only hope

Castiel was the one that broke the kiss. Dean moaned softly needing so much more. So did Cas but his skull was throbbing and bouts of dizziness came and went. He felt in no condition to continue despite the silent protest from his hard, weeping dick.

Castiel wanted them to be together in complete privacy. Dean was a virgin and the Alpha wanted more for him than a clumsy fuck in a hospital bed. Dean didn't understand the mechanics behind coupling with an Alpha.

Cas could sense the inklings the teenagers first cycle. It could be days or weeks before Dean was in full blown heat. The first time was always the worst for an Omega. When that time came the teacher knew that he would make it as perfect as he could for Dean. No one else would ever touch Dean besides him, he would make sure of it.

Dean rested his forehead against Castiel's as a sign of affection, "You called me sweetheart. I like that."

Cas kissed the tip of Dean's adorable freckled nose and was about to say something when the door opened, interrupting their private moment. Spencer entered carrying a cup of coffee which he dropped when he saw Dean cuddling with his son.

Spencer barked, "What the hell is going on?"

Dean shrank away from the sound of the man's harsh voice. It was the tone John used when he was issuing orders or berating Dean for one thing or another.

The night nurse bustled in as soon as she heard the raised voice. When she saw Spencer and Dean there and her patient awake when he should have been resting the nurse was the one that barked, "Both of you out."

….

Dawn was breaking by the time they left. Dean sat in the back seat of the Lexus. He wanted to be as far away from the elder Novak as possible.

Spencer glanced in the rearview mirror. Dean was staring out the window with dour expression.

Spencer decided to put an end to this once and for all.

"Dean, did you know someone else is interested in my son? A beautiful Omega very worthy of someone like Castiel."

Dean's reaction was instantaneous. He balled up his fists and blinked back his tears, "No way, Cas would have told me. Since he didn't tell me it means this guy isn't important."

Spencer sighed, "Oh Dean you are so young. You don't understand how things work do you?"

Dean snorted, "I know things that would give you a friggin' heart attack. Sorry Mr. Novak I don't believe it."

The rest of the drive was quiet. When they got back to the Novak home Dean got out slamming the car door behind him. Spencer followed right on his heels, "Don't you ever slam my car door like that again. Have some fucking respect!"

Dean ignored him.

Once inside Spencer grabbed Dean by the arm and made him sit down on the couch. Spencer pulled out his phone and brought up photos from the dinner party where Castiel was drunk and Javier was clinging to him.

He handed the phone over to Dean, "Go ahead, scroll through the pictures. This is for your own good. You're very young, I'm sure you'll find an Alpha more on your level. Castiel isn't right for you."

Dean swiped his finger across the screen. Each photo made him progressively sicker to his stomach. It looked as if Cas had been drinking and having a good time. There was a petite, polished and stunning Omega hanging on him in several of the pictures.

The last photo was of Javier and Castiel kissing at the front door. Dean's heart sank. He rolled his sad green eyes up toward Spencer, "He…he kissed him."

Spencer took the phone from Dean, "Yes he did. Javier's father and I are pushing for this union. It's beneficial to everyone. If you care about my son you'll let him go. Do you care about my son?"

Dean dropped his head and mumbled, "Yes Sir."

…

There was no such thing as last call at a Hunter bar. They filed in and out day and night from all parts of the country. Most of them beat up, broke and bad company. Many of them were solitary Alphas taking pleasure where pleasure could be gotten in between their pursuit of cleansing the world of the Supernatural.

John was having a drink alone at the bar and busy sizing up a Beta female in a hunting party. He was hoping for a little company so John sent a drink her way. The woman smiled at him and crooked her finger beckoning the good looking man to their table.

John took a seat and the female named Darla introduced John to her younger brothers Craig and Josh. He was pleasant enough to the brothers because it was their sister he was interested in. They swapped hunting stories and drank heavily.

As the evening wore on Josh became antsy and tired of work talk. "John I don't know if you remember me but I met you and your boys a few years back at a gathering. The older one is Dean if I recall."

"Yeah, so?"

"So has he presented yet?"

John didn't know because he had been gone awhile. He felt Dean could at anytime because at fourteen the kid was way past due. Still it wasn't this strangers business.

"Not at the time I left but that's no one's concern except mine."

The brothers looked at each other then back to John. "My brother and I are looking for an Omega from good bloodlines. There wouldn't be a marriage since we'd share Dean but if he turns out to be an Omega we want first dibs on him. We want to add to the family and the children he'd produce would be top notch. I recall Dean being exceptionally fit and pretty."

Before John could protest Craig added, "We are willing to pay and do some bartering."

John downed the rest of his beer and slammed the bottle on the table. "If Dean presents as an Alpha he'll hunt as an equal at my side when he's grown. If he presents as a Beta then Dean can take orders like he does now. If by some twist of fate he presents as an Omega I sure the fuck wouldn't sell him to you two or any other broke ass Hunter. I'd have Dean sold off for a decent dowry through a broker."

He ran is eyes over Darla's body and sighed, "I guess a little fun with you is out of the question."

Darla scowled at John, "Yeah I'd say so. You know we aren't the only ones interested. I just figured we could give him a better option than selling him off to a chicken hawk."

John snorted, "Yeah like your brothers want to use him for charity work. I might as well find an Alpha that can really bankroll someone like Dean." John stood abruptly, "It's ridiculous to even talk about it since the kid is still in sexual limbo. Have a good night…or not. I don't give shit."

…..

Sam never fell asleep. He waited for Dean to come home safely. When his brother crept in and Sam heard him sniffling as if he'd been crying Sam closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

As soon as Dean was settled in Sam pretended to wake up to give his brother time to put on a brave front if he wanted. Sam yawned and stretched then asked, "How is Mr. Novak?"

Dean was on his side staring out the window at nothing in particular, "He's a lot better. Cas has a concussion though so it's a good thing his dad brought him in."

"Are you ok Dean?"

"Sure."

Sam patted his shoulder then curled up and fell asleep.

…..

Castiel picked at the breakfast tray in front of him. His head hurt and his body ached but the worst pain was being without Dean. All the Alpha could think about was the kiss.

The arousal rolling off from Dean was so thick Castiel could taste it on his tongue and it was delicious. The teacher needed to mark his territory, lay claim to the teenager before anyone else did.

Now if he could only get released from the hospital. It didn't matter anyway; Spencer wouldn't pick him up until after work so for the time being Cas whiled away the morning watching a shopping channel on the TV mounted on the wall across from his bed.

There were a tray of rings rotating slowly flashing their brilliant gemstones. _"I wonder if Dean would wear a ring like that…no I don't think that's his style. Maybe a gold band with a simple inset diamond."_ The teacher laughed at himself for thinking he could afford a decent ring on his salary.

To prevent dying of boredom Cas decided to call Benny. The shop teacher was happy to hear from his friend.

"Hey brother where have you been?"

"I'm waiting to get released from the hospital…long story. Anyway maybe you could come and get me? I don't want a ride from my dad. He's being a jerk."

"I have a class coming in. You know what, as soon as its over I'll be there."

…..

Castiel was napping after the early morning breakfast that he didn't eat but moved the food around so the nurse would think he tried some.

His dream of Dean was interrupted by a set of soft lips kissing his.

Cas' eyes fluttered open and there was Javier looked down at him with concern on his face.

"Castiel your father called and told us you were here. I volunteered to pick you up but I checked and you aren't released yet. No matter, I can wait."

Cas brought the bed to a sitting position then pulled the thin blanket over his lap. He needed to figure out a way to let Javier go and not emotionally damage the boy in the process.

He took Javier's delicate hand in his, "Did you drive here yourself?"

The Omega gestured toward the door where a Beta male stood silently, "No, our chauffeur drove me. What happened to you? I was so worried."

"It's a story for another time but I'll be fine."

Javier lowered his eyes and smiled, "I missed you. Why didn't you call me after the dinner party? Castiel I can still feel that kiss we shared…it was special to me."

"You are a special young man and you deserved better than a kiss from a drunken arranged date."

Benny burst in the room, "Hey Cas I'm here to spring you from this…." Benny's voice trailed off as soon as he laid eyes on Javier.

Javier's eyes widened when he saw the powerfully built Alpha with the scruff and gorgeous blue eyes. This mystery man had a delightful accent and was dressed in a navy wool pea coat and worn blue jeans that suited him just fine.

Benny exuded an easy confidence. He was so much Javier's opposite that the Omega was entranced and speechless.

Benny broke into a big smile aimed at Javier.

Castiel immediately sensed intense interest and curiosity between Benny and Javier.

"Javier, this is my friend Benny Lafitte. He's a Louisiana transplant and a teacher. Benny this is Javier…you know, the young man I told you about." Castiel winked at his friend and Benny's smile got even bigger.

He stepped forward, bent slightly and took Javier by the hand then kissed it lightly. "I had heard you were lovely but Castiel's description doesn't do you justice. I'm honored to meet you bel ange."

Just the feeling of the handsome stranger's lips brushing over his hand made the boy practically swoon. Javier wondered what it would feel like to be held in the Alpha's powerful arms and kissed breathless.

Javier bent his head so his long, dark, silky locks covered his face. "Thank you Mr. Lafitte."

The three of them made small talk but the sexual tension in the air between Benny and Javier was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Castiel urged Javier to go home then promised him a weekend of fishing along with Benny and a guest. The guest was going to be Dean Winchester but Javier didn't need to know that. If all went well, at the end of that weekend Benny would no longer be lonely and Javier would have a gentleman Alpha protector.

As for Dean, Castiel had many things planned. He hoped Dean was ready.

….

Dean didn't go to the room he shared with Sam. Instead he went to Castiel's room intent on smashing something. Once inside his teacher's private sanctuary Dean couldn't make himself act on his anger.

The Omega closed his eyes and took in all the wonderful scents swirling around him. After a minute he went exploring.

Castiel's closet contained only a few articles of good clothing for work. The rest seemed to be workout clothes and a couple of pieces Dean recognized as the kind the martial arts dudes wore in the Shaw Brothers movies.

He took one out and tried it on. The garment hung on Dean's slim frame like a tent. Cas was very toned and fit but Dean hadn't bulked out yet. The young Hunter figured in a year or so it would look better on him.

He hung it back up and then went through Cas' dresser drawers. Dean was pissed and felt betrayed. He didn't care if his teacher's privacy was being invaded.

Everything was lined up neatly, socks, boxers and undershirts. Dean noticed it was all worn, faded and threadbare just like the jeans in the next drawer and the several pair of sneakers by the bed.

Exhausted finally hit the teen like a ton of bricks. He had been on an emotional rollercoaster and didn't know which end was up anymore. The photos, everything Spencer had told Dean, his very first kiss followed by frantic face sucking and his whole life in general was taking its toll.

Dean emptied out Castiel's clothes hamper on top the bed and curled up on the dirty pile. Surrounded by all the comforting smells he finally fell asleep clutching a pair of dirty boxers to his nose.

When he woke up the Omega planned to do subtle scent marking and claim his right to be in the Alpha's bedroom. No one else would be Castiel's mate if Dean had anything to say about it.

TBC


	10. Flannel Kitten

Dean's bladder woke him up during his dirty laundry slumber. One of the frustrations of being an Omega is he had to sit down to pee now. He hadn't figured out how to tell where it was coming from. There was so much to learn.

He made a mental note to talk to Scotty the next time they were alone together. Dean would rather die a thousand deaths than have Spencer or Sam hear him fumble around all the questions he had about being an Omega. Even Castiel wasn't the right one to ask about these things. Dean figured he knew little on the subject anyway.

After the bathroom trip Dean snuck into the kitchen and built himself a sandwich worthy of Dagwood Bumstead then grabbed a quart of milk and snuck back to his nest on Castiel's bed.

Dean had been feeling excessively hungry lately and he wondered why, _"Mental note…ask Scotty why I'm so hungry."_ The Omega ate the massive sandwich made of leftovers and downed the whole quart of milk. That seemed to do the trick.

Even though Dean was still tired having been up all night he decided to mark his territory before Castiel came home.

Dean grabbed a dirty tee and pressed the pit to his nose breathing deeply. The magical sweaty fabric got all his juices flowing and then some. Castiel didn't stink like some Alphas. His scent was clean musk, earthy and masculine.

Dean was throbbing, twitching, leaking and stiff in all his naughty places. On instinct he marked the openings, first the bedroom door and then the closet. It came naturally to the Omega. Dean lined up his ass crack and pussy with the doorframe on each side and rubbed a slippery mark that would soak and dry into the paint.

Next he yanked both bed pillows out of their cases then straddled first one than the other. Dean ground his crotch against them making sure to get his scent into the filling.

The Omega chuckled softly as he put the cases back on _, "Let that little bitch you were kissing sniff that…I claim this space pretty boy."_

For good measure Dean marked the carpet and drapes. Feeling very satisfied, he slipped on a dirty flannel shirt of Castiels and curled back up on the center of the bed and fell back into a deep sleep.

….

Benny dropped Castiel off at Spencer's house. The Alpha was eager to find Dean and make sure he was alright after their brief kissing session at the hospital. There was only Scotty to greet him with a hug. Sam was at school, Spencer was at work and Dean was nowhere to be seen.

He gently pushed his hot young step-mom away. Cas knew Scotty was in the middle of his heat cycle and the Alpha wanted to keep his distance.

"No offense Scotty, it's just that…you know."

The Omega was fully clothed in sweat pants and sweat shirt and his blonde hair pulled back in a braid in an attempt to appear unattractive. Scotty had also loaded up on scent block but during a heat cycle it was virtually impossible to disguise.

"None taken even though I went the extra mile and put bandages on my perky nipples just for you."

"Did Dad say anything to you about…" Castiel couldn't bring himself to talk about the incident at the hospital to Scotty, "…well, about anything?"

It wasn't that Castiel was ashamed of the kiss or the way Dean made him feel but everything was so new and fragile between them he didn't want to bring the world into their relationship. It had been bad enough that Spencer walked in and reacted like he did.

"Not to me. He came to bed and caught a few hours sleep then went in late to work. We didn't get a chance to talk."

Cas looked around, his expression a bit lost, "Where is Dean?"

"Sam said Dean was sleeping. Then the kid giggled like a loon and ran out to the bus stop. Sam is funny little guy. By funny I mean delightfully odd."

Cas scratched the stubble on his cheek as he considered showering and shaving. He felt like crap and could have collapsed in bed immediately but the memory of the incident with Max Anders covered him like dried gutter filth.

He headed for the bathroom to scrub away the past two days.

…

As soon as Castiel entered his room the first thing he saw was Dean curled up in the middle of the Alpha's bed on top a pile of dirty clothes. The Omega wore a dirty flannel shirt of his. Castiel recognized it as one he wore last weekend to split and haul in wood for the fireplace.

It seemed to be the only thing the Omega was wearing. His little butt stuck out like two perfect scoops of vanilla ice cream that Cas wouldn't have minded licking. The Alpha was torn between finding the sight adorable as hell or sexually enticing. Castiel decided it was both.

He grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and covered Dean up. The Omega may have been enticing but Castiel wasn't one to take advantage. He went to his closet and noticed his clothes weren't hanging nice and neat. Dean had been through his closet.

The black, silky gi-like pajamas were askew on the hanger. The teacher smiled just picturing Dean trying on the pants then top admiring himself in the mirror.

The Alpha could smell Dean everywhere. The boy had obviously staked his claim on the room and in extension on Castiel. The teacher bent down and pressed his tongue to the paint on the closet doorframe. He stifled a moan as the man got his first taste of Dean.

" _Get it together Cas…this isn't the time or place."_ He pulled on comfy flannel pants and then carefully climbed onto bed trying not to wake up Dean.

Dean's pretty green eyes fluttered open; they darted around before landing on Castiel. The boy's heart leapt as soon as he realized the Alpha was home. Dean flung the blanket off then laid there quietly looking up at Castiel.

The Alpha ran his hand down Dean's flannel covered back to the swell of his ass, "I missed you Kitten." Castiel had no idea why he just called Dean "Kitten" but it felt right. After all, he was curled up and napping so sweetly on the pile of dirty laundry.

Stopping his hands from roaming any further Castiel stretching out on his back and tucked his arms beneath his head. He waited to see what Dean would do.

Dean wiggled his way up next to Castiel and rested his head on the man's shoulder, "I'm glad you're home…I mean this isn't my home but with you and Sam any place is home to me. I'm not too picky."

He propped himself up on his elbows to look down at his blue eyed savior, "Your bruises look awful. How does your head feel?"

"Alright I guess. I have a headache."

Dean grinned at the thought of playing nurse to the Alpha, "I'm gonna stay home this week and take care of you."

Cas tweaked his freckled nose, "Tomorrow you go back to school. You missed enough. I'm out for the week though. Be nice to the substitute."

Dean flopped back and folded his arms, "I'm not going to school. I'll have to take gym class and I don't want to."

"There are separate locker rooms Dean, don't worry." He tried to pull Dean into a hug but the boy nudged him away. "What's wrong?"

Dean snapped, "Sure, you have the week off so that pretty boy can come over and take care of you. I should be doing it not him."

Castiel grabbed Dean and forcefully held the Omega against him. Dean half heartedly struggled, tears welling up in his eyes. He went limp in the Alpha's arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your dad told me everything. I even saw pictures of you drinking and in one of them you were kissing that bitch Omega." Dean rubbed his eyes hard, "I hate crying, I never used to cry like a damn baby."

The Alpha peppered Dean's face with kisses and then loosened his grip. His tone of voice was a deep, soothing rumble that stopped the Omega's tears.

"Kitten…"

"I'm not a friggin' kitten, I'm a Hunter."

Castiel had no idea what a Hunter was. Dean had mentioned it before and acted like it was a profession and not a hobby. At least that's what it sounded like. He made a mental note to ask Dean about it at another time.

"Kitten, I was drinking because I was so nervous and the kiss happened because I was the one that initiated it. That was goodbye kiss. I was drunk, it was my fault and I take all the responsibility. Javier was there because his parents and my dad were trying to match us up."

Dean grumbled something nasty about Javier under his breath.

The Alpha tilted his chin up, "Look at me. Javier is an innocent in all this. His life is not his own. His parents dictate everything and money or not Javier has his burdens to carry."

The Omega got out of bed and went to the window. Standing there with his arms crossed Dean tried to look tough but clothed only in the flannel shirt that hung past his thighs Dean ended up looking like a petulant child wearing daddy's clothing instead.

"Your dad said we aren't a good match…that I'm…"

"Go on, what did he say?"

"That I'm not good enough for you." Dean dropped his arms and his shoulders slumped. The boy looked defeated.

"M-maybe I'm not good enough. Your dad said if I cared about you Cas I should let you go." His heart was on the verge of shattering into a million pieces if Castiel rejected him. Dean closed his eyes and waited for something very good or something very bad to happen. In his world there was no middle ground.

The Alpha's rumbling voice was music to the Omega's ears.

"Come here."

Dean opened his eyes and saw Castiel still resting on his back but with arms open. The teen padded over and climbed on the bed. The teacher pulled Dean on top of him. Castiel smiled to himself when Dean stretched out and settled.

He opened his legs letting the boy settle in even further.

With just flannel between them, Dean pressed his crotch against his the blue eyed angel. If Castiel insisted on calling Dean a kitten in the privacy of this room then he was going to call the Alpha what he was, an angel.

Mary once told Dean that Angels were watching over him but as the years went by the words held little meaning to the boy. Not once did it seem like anyone, heavenly or otherwise was watching over the Winchester brothers.

Now he felt foolish for doubting his mom. They did have an angel. It just took years for the angel to find them.

He whispered into the crook of his Alpha's neck, "Did you fuck him?"

"What? No of course not. To be honest I didn't remember kissing Javier until my dad told me the next day."

Castiel lifted Dean's face with the feather light touch of a finger placed under the Omega's chin, "Dean you need to know that I have been with a few boys before. It was during my time in college. I recall each encounter as frantic licking, hard kisses, fumbling with condoms and desperate coupling. Afterward my lust was sated but my heart was empty."

The thought of Castiel fucking anyone ever besides him made Dean sick to his stomach, "How many?"

"A few, four or maybe five, I was drunk during one encounter. I'm afraid that if you're looking for someone with experience you are in for a disappointment. I run on instinct without much skill to back it up."

Dean bent down and rubbed his nose against Cas', "Yeah but you're sure good at kissing; not that I ever kissed anyone romantic-like besides you but I still bet you'd be the best."

The Alpha's eyes were black with just a sliver of cerulean around the edges, "You better not kiss anyone else."

The Omega was enjoying this possessive side of his teacher very much. He wiggled his half a chub against Castiel, "Oh yeah, what would you do if I did?"

Two hands came down on Dean's ass cheeks over the flannel, squeezing them hard, "This is mine now, all of it…all of you. This weekend I'll claim you properly and completely."

Dean was dizzy with excitement. Not a drop of blood left in his head now. His voice went from cocky to shaky in a second, "Yeah…w-what's gonna happen?"

The man nuzzled the teen's tender neck, "All sorts of wonderful things. It's not lost on me that you scent marked my room Dean. The pillows have me drunk with desire. Did you put them between your legs and rub your little ass and pussy all over until the stuffing was saturated with your sweetness?"

The Omega's voice was a whisper, "Y-yes. Was that bad?" Dean wanted to be bad for this man and he would take whatever punishment Castiel deemed fit.

"You were a naughty little kitten weren't you?" Castiel moaned, "sooo naughty." He raised his hips until their dicks pressed tight together. He embraced Dean then the pair rocked together slowly because it was the Alpha that set the pace.

They kissed again, gentle pecks building to a clashing of tongues. The room filled with the sound of spit laden lip locking, moans and whimpers.

Dean could feel the long, fat cock trapped beneath the flannel lounge pants digging into his hip. The base felt swollen and hot beneath the fabric and the Omega wondered in his sex addled brain of the Alpha's knot felt painful.

With Dean so tender and new and Castiel having gone so long it was an embarrassingly short amount of time before the dry humping brought them both to orgasm. For Dean it lasted longer, the Omega had more needs to satisfy.

He shifted Dean over to straddle a knee. Castiel bent it slightly applying pressure between the Omega's legs. He rumbled, "Go on… rub your little pussy on it."

Dean was like a wild creature humping and squealing from pleasure. There was something incredible inside what Castiel called his little pussy. Something inside this pussy throbbed as the relentless Omega rubbed harder and harder. Just when he felt almost too sore to go on a thrill ran through Dean head to toe and he felt a rush of moisture wet the flannel covered knee.

Castiel hissed out slowly between his clenched teeth as another orgasm was rung from his body.

Dean collapsed on top of his Alpha. Both were panting and sweat soaked. Cas smiled up at his love, a love yet to be expressed in words. "Are you alright?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah but I think I…I peed on you."

"No, you had an orgasm from your pussy and the first was from your dick." He felt his temporarily tired cock twitch just talking about it. "Maybe next time your ass will drip slick for me."

They hadn't had intercourse, nothing was tasted or touched flesh to flesh and it was still the best thing Castiel had ever felt.

Dean was relieved, "I'm glad I didn't pee on you because it felt so awesome and I'd like to feel it again."

"Do you trust me again my flannel kitten?"

Dean twined his fingers in the messy dark hair of the Alpha and gave the locks a tug, "I never stopped."

"I'm taking you to my little cabin this weekend. It's not much but it has running hot and cold water, wood heat, electricity and a tiny kitchen, bathroom and a bed."

"You have a cabin?"

Yes, my mother's family built it in the sixties but it's had upgrades over the years. When my mom became ill she transferred the property to me." Cas added sadly, "Mom knew dad would sell it right after she passed. It was left as a sanctuary for me."

Dean rubbed his cheek against his teacher's chest then licked a bead of sweat from the smooth, tan flesh, "It sounds better than any old motel room or sleeping in a car. Your mom sounds like she was a nice person."

"She would have loved you Kitten, she would have also loved Sam."

"I'm not a k…never mind…Angel." Dean snickered.

"I'm no angel I assure you."

Dean thought to himself, _"Maybe I'll just call you my Daddy."_ That made him giggle uncontrollably because watching Spencer and Scotty that night was his little dirty secret.

Castiel tickled Dean through the flannel, "Are you in a funny mood?"

His green eyes sparkled with mischief, "Yeah."

The Alpha growled playfully and they wrestled around on the bed. Dean did his best to make a show of escape but he knew there was no other place he'd rather be.

….

Sam, emboldened by pretty Omega Scotty and Alpha Castiel chattered away about his day at school while Spencer tried to read the paper.

The tension in the air was thick as molasses as Cas tried to burn a hole straight through the newspaper. He was livid over what his dad had said to Dean and the trouble he caused. Dean refused to come out and eat dinner with them and that made the young Alpha even angrier.

Finally Spencer put down the paper and dug into his steak but not before commenting on how Scotty was dressed. "You look awful. Why the sweat suit and braid in your hair? I come home from work and I look forward to seeing you nice and pretty. I have to look at Alphas and substandard Betas all day." He wrinkled up his nose, "Plus you stink like scent block."

Scotty twisted the cloth napkin in his lap wondering if it was long enough to strangle his husband with, "You know I'm in…" he glanced over to Sam then back to Spencer. His voice dropped to almost a whisper, "Heat…I'm in heat and I'm trying to tone it down. You know this Spencer."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his father as a low rumble came from deep in his chest.

Spencer lifted his glass and admired the amber liquid, nothing but the best for him. "Is there something you want to say to me son?"

Sam took his plate and left for the guest room. He knew when grownups were preparing to act like assholes and the kid wanted no part of it. Dean was in there anyway having his dinner and Sam could keep him company. On the way out he swiped one of the pies off the counter when no one was looking.

As soon as Sam was gone Castiel tossed down the gauntlet first, "How dare you speak to your wife that way?"

"Come on now Cas, that isn't what really has you pissed off."

The younger Alpha stood suddenly, knocked the dining chair to the floor, "Who do you think you are telling Dean he wasn't worthy of me then showing him that photo. Damn it dad I'm only going to say this one time, I'm not dating or marrying Javier. I have a potential mate for him so he'll be taken care of. Let me handle this."

Spencer blustered, "I told him the truth. That freckled little smart mouth isn't right for you. Why can't you be like other Alphas your age? God…sometimes you are such a disappointment. I try Castiel, I try my best to do right by you and this is the thanks I get."

Cas slammed his fist on the table scaring Scotty. The Omega got up and left with his plate but not before grabbing the other pie on the counter. He headed for the sunroom to ease his stress with steak and bakery.

"Dad if you meddle in our lives again then you'll lose me. I mean it…stop. Is a promotion worth not seeing me again?"

Spencer rubbed the scruff on his chin as he thought that over. Castiel sat back down and waited. The elder Alpha gave a weary sigh, he knew he couldn't beat someone that much younger and determined especially his son.

"Is this other Alpha someone Mr. Mercado would approve of?"

"Yes, Benny is a teacher and he's good looking and very fit. Benny is a true blue friend and took me under his wing when I started work at Providence. I trust him."

"And?"

"And Javier is his type, tiny and pretty. Somehow I think they would get along well together and not just the physical aspect of it. Javier is need of a loving protector to help him escape his parents. Benny is a gentleman and a strong man inside and out. He would treat Javier like a princess."

Talking about the pair calmed Castiel down considerably. Being with Dean had sent the Alpha into an early nesting mode. Castiel now imagined things for himself things he never knew he wanted.

Spencer was just glad his son didn't totally blow a gasket and lunge across the table. The elder Novak man gave in because he had no other choice. "Alright you win." He watched all his dreams of a beach front vacation home vanish before his very eyes with no promotion forthcoming.

"One more thing dad, go apologize to Scotty. Anyone that can tolerate you for over two years and not poison your food is a keeper. You'd be hard pressed to find someone that lovely and caring again. A simple sorry might not do it this time. Have you thought about counseling?"

"Sweet black strap molasses…if you think I'm going to see a shrink then you're the one that's crazy!"

Castiel rolled his eyes before leaving to look in on the brothers but gave his dad a last word of advice, "Change or lose the best thing that ever happened to you besides mom."

….

Several days later Scotty and Dean found their personal time together for the Birds and the Bees conversation. Sam was at Alfie's house overnight, Spencer was gone on a business trip and Castiel made himself scarce.

The teacher was curious but knew this was a conversation best left between the Omegas. Their bodies were a true mystery and Castiel could live with the cliff notes version in his mind for the moment.

The two Omegas each wore silk bathrobes from Scotty's boudoir. Dean's was emerald green and dotted with cherry blossoms. Scotty's was navy with a peacock crest on the chest.

Dean was nervous as hell. He had a million questions about his body, sex, love and the Alpha and Omega dynamics.

Scotty dimmed the lights and lit some candles figuring the semi darkness would make the questions easier for Dean.

They each reclined on their prospective chaise lounge chairs and stared up at the sea of stars through the glass above. "Are you ready Dean?"

"Yeah."

…

John pulled into the gravel drive of the Pine Grove Motel just after midnight. He was exhausted and pissed neither of his boys bothered to answer the phone. The Hunter got out Baby and patted her warm hood then headed to the room.

TBC

A/N- Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone. They are always appreciated and keep me motivated.


	11. The Birds & the Bees

Resting there on a lounge chair staring up at the November night sky through the glass of the sun room Dean felt relaxed. The world felt completely shut out and he liked that just fine.

Dean thought the sun room should have been called the grand atrium just by the size of the area and variety of exotic plants and trees. With the gentle sound of the fountain and the warmth circulating throughout the room the Omega almost dozed off.

Sure it felt a little weird to be wearing just a silk robe with Scotty about four feet away from him but Dean trusted the older Omega. Dean smelled something pleasant burning. He turned to look over at his mentor and noticed a glowing ember in the darkness.

"What is that?"

Scotty turned his head away from Dean. He blew a puff of smoke into a vent, "Once in awhile I need a little herbal relaxation."

"Can I try some?"

"Sorry baby, this is for grownup Omegas." Scotty's brilliant white smile was directed at Dean, " So what is your first question?"

Dean figured he would start with one of the more embarrassing ones. "Ok so Alphas love Omega butts. I don't get it. We got pussies so what's the ass attraction? Is there anything in it for us? I get feelings there when I'm around Cas and its weird."

Dean waited for Scotty to make fun of him but was relieved when the elder Omega didn't. It was important to Dean to earn Scotty's respect and he hated to come off as a dumb kid.

"Excellent questions Dean. This is one of the benefits of being an Omega. Once a boy presents so many amazing changes take place and one of those changes is to the rectum.

Viscous fluid the consistency of honey lines and clings to the Omega rectum walls. When you defecate it eases out the waste along with extra of this slippery fluid that cleans out any residual poop. After that the rectum is nice and clean with new, clear fluid lining."

Dean found he really liked that Omega bonus, "Awesome! So my butt is sorta like a self cleaning oven."

Scotty snorted then started giggling uncontrollably. Dean saw the ember go out.

"Sorry I'm not laughing at you. I just think that is brilliant…a self cleaning oven. As for the rest, yes, Alphas adore Omega ass. They love the taste of this clear fluid. It's like licking up delicious nectar for them. The same goes for you vagina. Anything that comes out of there is like candy for Alphas." Scotty giggled again, "I guess that's another reason some of the Beta females resent us."

Dean was really warming up to his new bodily functions, "So I'm like a nectar filled flower and Alphas are like bees."

"Yes and the reason why you're getting tingly feelings inside your cute little butt is because Omegas have very sensitive prostates. Alphas and Beta males of course have prostates but theirs are there mainly for function and not much for pleasure.

Some other things you should remember is Alphas produce excellent sperm, Betas generally have low or poor quality sperm and Omegas produce semen just like Alphas and Betas but without any sperm. We are the egg carriers and our eggs are grade A all the way.

When an Alpha makes love to your ass with his fingers or penis I swear Dean you will see stars. That is if he knows what he's doing."

Dean had no idea if Cas knew what he was doing. He decided it didn't matter. What they didn't know they would figure out together.

Scotty sighed happily just thinking of anal sex with Spencer because that man knew exactly what he was doing. He corralled his wandering mind back to the present.

"An Alpha taking the back way is very handy during an Omega's heat. We are fertile creatures and more likely than not vaginal sex will end up in a pregnancy. There are condoms of course but getting a sound pound in the ass means no condom and all the pleasure. If you and your mate want children or fancy yourselves gamblers you can skip it all and go bareback pussy fuck."

Scotty gave Dean the time to mull things over. He patiently waited for the next question or comment.

"Dean can I ask you something, but you don't have to tell me."

"Sure."

"Have you and Castiel fooled around?"

Dean was quiet for a long stretch then finally shared the story of their dry humping that turned out pretty wet. He left out most of the details. There were some things no one should know.

Dean was pretty sure being Castiel's Flannel Kitten was one of those things other people would find incredibly silly. Dean cherished the nickname; it made him feel very special.

Dean's voice became very soft, "I don't trust hardly anyone, only Sammy, Cas and now you."

Scotty answered back just as softly, "I know how important it is that things remain secret. We Omegas need to stick together."

…

John unlocked the door to their room with pistol drawn. No light, no life within and that could have meant a hundred different things. He clicked on the light and found the beds messy but no sign of his boys.

"Dean…Sam?" No answer.

John checked the closet, under the beds and the bathroom, nothing. He didn't see the boys but he sure as hell smelled something familiar. The Alpha father picked up the little bathroom garbage can and lifted out one of the used pads soaked with dried blood and fluid.

The smell of a newly torn open presented Omega made John sick to his stomach. _"No, no, no…fuck. I knew it…I just knew this would happen."_

John zeroed in on the bed Dean had used and found an empty box of scent blocker in the garbage can next to it. He kicked the can as hard as he could as if blaming the inanimate object for the disappointment of having an Omega son.

The Hunter spent the rest of the evening drinking and mulling over his options. John decided there was only one option. Dean was useless as a Hunter now even as John's flunky. Sam was old enough to take care of himself and Dean's worth at this point was only as a caregiver.

John felt the Omega would attract attention and danger. He was now too much trouble to deal with. Son or not, selling him off seemed the best option.

…

Dean's next embarrassing question was about knotting.

"I was wondering about the knot thing. What is it for and will it hurt? I felt a big swollen part on the base of Cas' dick, when I was rubbing my …crap why do I have such a hard time saying pussy." Dean took a breath and got the rest out, "When I was rubbing my pussy over his flannel pants."

Scotty sat up and swung his long legs over the side of the chaise lounge. "You know I did get a whiff of something while you've been in here. If there are Omegas living in the same space day in and day out their cycles can sync up. I believe that's what's happening. Its normal and actually you are due for a first cycle anyway."

Dean sat up and faced him, "What does that mean?!"

"It means Dean that you are going into your very first heat cycle. Have you noticed any changes in your behavior or habits?"

Dean gripped the robe tight around him then crossed his legs suddenly feeling exposed. "Y-yeah, I've been eating a lot. I mean I always eat a lot if we got the food but now I feel hungry all the time. When Cas is around me I get all tingly and wet. I wanna rub on all his stuff and get my smell on everything. When I think of anyone else touching him I get pissed off."

"Yup, you're going into heat. The first time is really confusing at least it was for me. I didn't have anyone to tell me what was happening and I was terrified. That's why I'm glad I can help you."

Dean felt better knowing this was normal. "What about the knot?"

"Castiel was swollen from the signals your body was sending. His dick was ready and when there was no intercourse with a ready Omega…meaning in heat…his knot swelled anyway. It's uncomfortable and frustrating. Omega heat begins a need within an Alpha that only a good fuck and lock or an end to the Omega's heat cycle can cure."

Scotty went back to his lounging and Dean followed suit. He closed his eyes and a moment later heard the sound of a cork popping. "Are you drinking?"

"Yes."

"Can I have some?"

"No, you're only fourteen."

"I'll be fifteen on January 24th and it's almost December. Plus we're having a sex talk. I think I'm old enough for a glass of wine."

Dean heard Scotty sigh and then the sound of he assumed was wine being poured into a glass. Dean took the glass offered and sipped the contents.

"This is gross, can I have a beer?"

"No, do you know how expensive this wine is?"

"It still tastes crappy."

"You are kind of a smartass…I like that."

There was the sound of Scotty sipping from a glass then the Omega launched into more information.

"During an Omega's fertile time it usually only takes a few pumps and the Alpha's knot swells up locking the pair together. The best thing to do when that happens is to just relax and enjoy the bonding. This is something that doesn't happen with an Alpha and Beta. This is strictly a special time between an Alpha and Omega. At least it's special if you're with someone you love or at least care about."

"How long does it last?"

"Every couple is different. It could be an hour or hours. I suggest you go to the bathroom first and have food and water on hand in case its hours."

"Does it hurt the Omega?"

"Depending on the size of the Alpha the stretch can get uncomfortable. After a long knotting session the Omega will feel sore. Again, if it's with someone you love or at least care about everything feels better."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course sweet pea."

"I love Cas and I'm gonna tell him this weekend. Is that dumb?"

"Not at all because I'm sure he loves you."

"He hasn't said it to me yet."

"Castiel is a romantic idealist and a bit of a dreamer. Things Spencer doesn't understand. I personally find those qualities beautiful in an Alpha. I'm guessing maybe Cas is waiting for the right time. Don't hold me that."

Dean smiled up at the sea of stars. He wanted to hear Castiel say "I love you" out loud because then there was no going back. The young Omega wondered who would be brave enough to say it first.

Then again it didn't matter because Dean was already desperate to let his feelings out. The boy had been held back and stifled for so long that now a chance at happiness was right there for the taking he couldn't stay silent much longer.

…

John met the Omega broker at a bar. The man's name was Felix. He sat across from John looking like a buzzard with its head cocked staring and a nice piece of road kill as John handed him a photo of Dean.

It was taken in a photo booth at a carnival the past summer. John was hunting on the carnival grounds after it shut down for the night. The boys were supposed to stay with him but they dared to wander off and soon came back with a strip of photos.

John remembered scolding them for wasting money and leaving without permission. Dean tore off the top picture of the brothers together and handed it to John. He had actually felt a little bad for reacting the way he did but pride and the need for control wouldn't allow John to say he was sorry.

Now here was John handing over a photo of his boys to the broker who was nothing more than a flesh peddler. He could have stopped it all right there and taken the photo back but he didn't.

Felix's eyes lit up with twisted joy, "Beautiful, I will have a bidding war for Dean. What about the little one?"

John growled, "Not for sale. I'm still holding out hope for Sam. So you guarantee Dean will be sold to someone with the means to take care of him?"

Felix almost rolled his eyes but stopped himself. Just about every parent or owner of an Omega they didn't want or couldn't take care of asked that question in one form or another. It was their way of trying to sound concerned over the Omega son or bitch going to a good home. It was the dowry aka cash the owners received that mattered. Felix wasn't fooled for a minute.

"Sure, I guarantee a stunning virgin Omega like Dean will end up with an incredibly wealthy husband. Your son will be well taken care of and you will be handsomely compensated."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Felix tinkled the ice in his glass then downed the rest of his drink. Then the Omega broker asked his question. " I always ask the seller why."

"None of your fucking business."

Felix tucked the photo in his sport coat pocket. "Sorry I asked. It's just that the clients like to know. Of course Dean will need to get a complete physical. Does he have any psychological issues I should know about?"

John shrugged, "Not that I've noticed." Dean did have psychological issues brought on from his mother turned into a crispy critter right on the ceiling of their former home and also from John treating Dean like an unpaid flunky. In fact there were lots of reasons Dean had issues but Felix didn't need to know that.

Felix got up and thrust out his hand, "I'll be in contact within a month."

John ignored the hand offered and instead snapped at the broker, "A month, why does it take so long?"

"Mr. Winchester these things take time. You do want Dean to go to a good home don't you?"

John wondered how he would ever be able to swing a month of keeping his son in the dark so the boy didn't bolt like a frightened deer. The Hunter decided the best tactic would be to find where his boys were and then sit back and wait. Let them both go about their lives for a few more weeks and then pop in unexpectedly at the school and act like it was just a visit. In fact John would pretend wherever the boys were staying was just fine. When the time came John would simply take Dean.

"Sure, I want him to have a good home. I can wait."

…..

Their Q &A ended with Scotty giving Dean a hug. "This weekend will be beautiful. Don't be scared. What Castiel doesn't know he'll figure out through trial and error. Most Alphas a little too proud to ask questions. Also Castiel is a bit shy. You're a very lucky boy to have found someone like him. Most Omegas don't end up this fortunate."

Scotty patted Dean on the chest, "Keep the robe it looks good on you."

He kissed Dean on the forehead then staggered toward the door. Dean asked if he needed help but Scotty waved him off and disappeared.

….

Dean heard the front door open and knew it was Castiel coming back home. He jumped out of bed and slipped the fancy robe back on then stood in the dark hallway to wait.

Castiel turned the corner and stopped as soon as he got a gander of Dean in the sexy robe, it was obviously Scotty's by the way it fit the boy. The Alpha gave him a lopsided grin, "You look so pretty and sweet." He didn't mention the tenting in the front. It seemed Dean was missing him badly.

Acting casual as if he didn't have an erection and his thighs weren't running with the beginnings of heat slick Dean shrugged casually, "I guess I'm pretty sweet."

Two long steps and Castiel was right on him. He placed a finger under Dean's chin and tilted his face up, "Did you have a nice talk with Scotty?" He enjoyed watching Dean's freckled cheeks turn pink and his tongue dart out wetting those impossibly full, pouty lips.

"Y-yeah, it was good. I learned a lot of stuff plus he gave me this robe. Nice right?" Dean silently cursed himself for feeling like a dork around Cas. Normally he thought of himself as pretty cool but around the teacher Dean felt as if he was stumbling over his words half the time.

Castiel bent down to capture Dean's plump lips and kissing him breathless, "Very nice Dean. I confess it's thrilling to see you dressed this way. Maybe you could wear pretty things for me once in awhile. What do you think?"

Dean's gem colored eyes slowly opened, drugged on the scent of a lustful Alpha giving off his rich, masculine scent to match the perfume of the Omega.

He never thought he'd wear anything but boxers or sweats to bed but the thought of turning on Castiel by wearing silky bits of fabric was now turning Dean on as well.

He answered softly, "I think it'd be nice."

Smoke and honey dripped from the Alpha's deep voice caressing Dean's ears causing an uncontrollable tremble. Castiel slid his hands down the silk fabric until he held a cheek in each hand and squeezed.

"You have school tomorrow. When you get home we can pack for the weekend and leave early Saturday morning. I believe my concussion is gone. I'll be at my best I promise you Kitten."

Dean swallowed hard and managed to croak, "Ok."

Castiel held him a moment more then left.

….

John parked the Impala where his boys couldn't see it. He found a vantage point to spy on them with binoculars. Sam came out with another boy trailing just a little behind, a hand grasping Sam's jacket as if he'd vanish at any moment. Dean appeared out the doors of the high school and jogged up to them.

" _Jesus…Sam's got an Omega in the making already fawning all over him. At least I can figure when Sam presents he'll be an Alpha. No cute baby Omega would bother with a pre-Beta male."_

As John observed Dean there was something about the boy that he hadn't noticed before. Dean looked truly happy and it bugged John Winchester to no end. How could Dean be happy when he was nothing more than a submissive, instinct driven baby maker?

Sam, Dean and the other boy got into the back seat of an SUV driven by a woman. John noted the license plate. He wasn't going to bother with them now. Not until the broker got back to him. At least he could trace them by the license plate number. John didn't realize it was Alfie's mom picking them up and she was dropping Dean off at the Novak home.

….

That night at the dinner table Dean could hardly contain himself. He tried playing footsy under the table with Castiel until Spencer raised his brow and shook his head. Dean stopped immediately. He was just happy Spencer was tolerating him pretty well now.

Castiel took a piece of spaghetti sans sauce and placed it on the table next to Dean's plate. He formed it in the shape of a heart then winked at Dean and the Omega giggled. Dean didn't even admonish himself for giggling. It felt good to not worry what anyone there would think of that.

Spencer couldn't concentrate on his meal while Scotty was oozing sex right next to him. The Omega wanted a baby and Spencer was thoroughly enjoying his wife's heat. It was all pussy galore and no condom. Spencer found he craved his wife every minute of the day.

The elder Novak stood abruptly and grabbed his wife's hand, "Come on I need dessert."

The lanky Omega was off and running toward the bedroom with Spencer on his tail.

Dean stabbed a meatball, held it up then popped it in his mouth. He spoke around the food he was chewing, "They're gonna do it."

"Dean don't talk with your mouth full, you might choke." Castiel snickered after that.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sure I'll be saying that to you again this weekend."

….

At the crack of dawn Castiel and Dean were packed and just about ready to go. Castiel went to the garage to grab a cooler and found Scotty bent over the work bench getting plowed by Spencer.

"Oh come on, I build bird houses on that bench!"

His dad turned and growled. Cas grabbed the cooler and quickly left. He was glad they were leaving for the whole weekend.

…

Castiel buckled up then leaned over giving Dean a kiss on the cheek, "Ready?"

Dean smiled at his Alpha, "Ready."

TBC


	12. Road Trip

Castiel had never been on a road trip before except alone. He didn't have close friends growing up or even in college. Besides a couple study buddies Castiel had been a solitary creature.

The Alpha always told himself this was by choice. Now with Dean at his side Castiel's lifetime of awkward shyness was brought to the light. He decided it was much better to share experiences with others; namely Dean Winchester.

Academics, martial arts, running, music and dance had been his way of blowing off steam. Mating with the pretty Omega beside him seemed like a much better way to burn off excess energy. Castiel was absolutely smitten.

Dean reclined his seat a little in order to sneak glances at his dreamy teacher without getting caught. The Omega loved the little expressions Castiel made without being aware he was making them. The worried looks, a frown here and there, the raised eyebrow and his crooked little smile that made Dean's heart pound hard in his chest.

Dean blurted out, "What are you thinking?"

" _There's that that little smile again. Jesus…how can a guy be so hot and smart?_

"I'm thinking about you…us…this weekend and beyond."

Dean planned to tell Castiel the truth this weekend about coming from a family of Hunters and exactly what it was they hunted. For all the teacher knew, Dean hunted deer or geese.

It was only because he loved Cas that Dean would reveal that part of himself. He hoped the Alpha wouldn't think he was crazy. Dean was betting on Castiel loving him just as much and accepting what the teen had to say as gospel.

Castiel looked at the gas gauge, "Time to fuel up."

Dean stretched his long limbs and let out a yawn, "Great, I have to hit the head anyway. Can we get something to eat?"

Cas saw a sign for food and gas ahead, "Sure thing. Dean there's a gym bag in the back. Inside is a shirt of mine, put it on. The jock I wore yesterday is in there. Stuff it between your legs."

Dean rummaged around and pulled out a tee ripe with sweat. He took off his jacket and slipped the shirt over his own then put the jacket back on. Next Dean found the sweaty jock and pressed it to his nose getting a sexual high from the funk.

The smell of Castiel made Dean wetter than a rain gutter and harder than a lead pipe, _"This body confuses the hell outta me."_

Cas was grinning from ear to ear. He was turned on that his Omega was so very turned on, "Dean…earth to Dean…are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah sorry," the Omega made a show of unzipping his pants and stuffing the jock inside the black silk panties Scotty had given Dean to surprise Castiel.

Castiel got brief look at a hint of silk and dark blonde curls spilling over the elastic. He gasped, "Are those panties?"

Dean zipped up and gave his dick a squeeze, "Maybe."

Castiel's voice came like thunder, "I'm going to lick up all your sweet cream and then anchor my dick so hard and deep inside your pussy by the time my meat softens we'll both be on the verge of starvation."

The Omega was speechless. He feared he might pass out from the blast of pornographic images running through his overtaxed teen brain.

"Dean I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

The teen's voice cracked, embarrassing the hell out him, "I'm not scared."

" _There is that little smile again…what are you thinking Cas?"_

Dean managed to croak out, "I'm not complaining because I can't get enough of your sexy funk but why am I wearing this shirt and have your jock between my legs?" Just saying it made Dean shiver in delight.

Castiel reached over and grasped the boy's hand, "Because sweetheart, it's camouflage enough so you can go to the bathroom and we can get a bite to eat. You're in an early stage of a first heat and honestly shouldn't be out in public at all just for your own safety but I'm pretty sure this will do the trick."

Dean felt the gun inside his jacket and patted the hunting knife on his belt, "Don't worry about me Cas. I've been to some pretty rough places with my dad so I'm not scared. I can handle myself. Just because I have a pussy doesn't mean I am one."

"I know Dean but those rough places your dad brought you were before you presented as Omega. I don't want anything to happen…."

Dean interrupted, "I should be watching out for you. I've saved my dad a couple times already and stitched him up. I can drive, shoot a gun, fight and I can even speak Latin…well I'm ok at it. Sam is better."

"I hope you tell me in what situation would you have to save your dad and stitch him up. You worry me Dean. It's like you have this whole other life I know nothing about."

Dean folded his arms in a physical show of ending the subject, "We can talk about that later."

Castiel changed the subject. He stared straight at the road but pulled out his phone and took a photo of his freckle faced angel with the terse look on his cute face. Cas looked at image then back to the road.

"Adorable."

Dean snatched the phone away and took one of Cas. They both broke out in spontaneous laughter breaking the mild tension.

Cas took the off ramp to the Planeview Gas & Grub. As soon as they pulled up to a pump Dean hopped out heading for the building, "I gotta pee Cas."

Castiel was going to yell, "Be careful" he knew Dean would think he was being overprotective. One thing the Omega didn't understand was Castiel took his job as a protective Alpha very, very seriously.

Most Alphas had an innate drive to protect their Omegas. Some were good and loving protectors. Others took it to the point of suffocating their bitches, wives, boyfriends, mates or whores to the brink of making them prisoners. Sometimes it spilled over into pure abuse.

Cas took a cue from his father when it came to watching over his Omega. Spencer would have beaten any man within an inch of his life or worse if a hair was harmed on Scotty's fair head. Castiel felt the same with Dean.

He paid with his one sad little credit card at the pump then headed inside to find Dean and order them some food. From the looks of the semi trucks parked around the sides and back Cas didn't know what to expect from a place like this.

He noticed Dean didn't give it another thought running into the truck stop. Castiel started to think he was the one that had lived a sheltered life and maybe Dean knew more about the big wide world than the English teacher did.

….

As soon as Dean entered the busy place full of tourists, locals and truckers many eyes were on him. A group of three men blocked his way, they decided to give him shit and Dean expected it. At his age he got no respect at all. He pushed through them and one caught his arm.

"Where are you going pretty thing?" One of the other men nudged his friend and shook his head negative.

"What's wrong with you Phil is your damn nose broken?" The Alpha camouflage seemed to be working.

Phil released his arm, "Sorry kid, I thought you were an Omega lot whore."

Dean bit out the words as he resisted the urge to stab the trucker in the dick, "No problem."

Dean went straight to the bathroom and into a stall. The first thing he did was piss and his bladder thanked him for it. The second thing he did was empty the cash from the two wallets he managed to lift then dump them in the trash.

It was a good haul, between the two Dean made over eight hundred dollars. Truckers always carried plenty of cash. He felt they deserved it considering all three of them were assholes.

He was feeling good, great even. Dean could blend in without worry and now he had a pocket full of money.

…..

Dean found Castiel frantically looking around. The Omega circled around and grabbed his blue eyed Alpha tight around the waist, "I'm fine, don't look so worried." Dean felt the man's body relax.

Cas turned and hugged him tight, "I can't help it. Let's get a table and order lunch." He kissed Dean hard letting everyone in the vicinity know that this boy was all his. Dean pumped against him moaning into the kiss.

The haggard looking woman behind the counter yelled, "Hey get a room or knock it off."

They grudgingly broke contact. Castiel escorted Dean to a table in the dining room by a window and the couple looked over their menus. For Dean it was easy, cheeseburger, fries and a milkshake. Cas frowned the whole time he was studying the menu.

"Everything is fried or full of sugar."

Dean took the menu away from Cas when the waitress came to take their order. He looked at her name tag and confidently addressed the sour looking woman, "Hello there Betty, how about two cheeseburgers, fries and chocolate shakes."

She cocked her head toward the silent blue eyed man, "Mister Handsome is mute or something?"

Castiel snapped out of his fog and looked up at the woman, "I can talk."

She rolled her eyes and walked off.

…

They people watched out the window for a bit both lost in their own thoughts. Just being with each other was enough; there was no need to fill every second with conversation. Dean touched his boot to Castiel's and they smiled at each other.

"How long until we get to the cabin?"

"Not more than thirty five minutes. We need to stop at the lake where I'm supposed to meet Benny and Javier. I want to introduce you to Javier and make it clear that I'm off the market. Also I feel I should check up on Benny and make sure both are happy. If all goes well we can leave shortly after, if not I'll tell Benny to take Javier home."

Dean pulled his boot away and turned back to the window, "I don't wanna meet him…kissing whore."

"Dean, I'm not asking you to be his friend even though Javier is a perfectly nice person, I need to tie up a loose end and it would make me happy. Can you try to be nice?"

"Yeah sure, for you."

…

As soon as Castiel pulled his lime green Ford Fiesta up next to the impressive red Dodge Ram 1500 parked near Herron Lake, Dean hopped out to look over the very cool truck.

He gave a low whistle, "Damn, being a shop teacher must pay pretty good."

Benny surprised him by coming around the side of the truck out of nowhere. "It pays shit Dean but I work a full time summer job to pay for all the extras I need."

Dean grinned at his teacher, "Hey Mr. Lafitte, I hear you got a hot date." He looked around, "Where is the princess?"

Benny pointed to a slightly built teenager crouched at the edge of the water poking at something with a stick. Javier was dressed like a ski slope snow bunny to ward off the late November chill. His boots, tight leggings, quilted and fitted down jacket with the black fur trim around the hood were all coordinated.

The teen waved and ran over to Castiel, Benny and Dean. He reached Cas first and literally jumped on him wrapping nimble legs around the man's waist. He gave him a peck on the mouth in greeting.

"Castiel I'm glad you came! I thought you'd never get here."

Cas could feel Dean's eyes boring a hole in his back. He gently dislodged Javier and set him on his feet. "I said I was coming."

Dean finally got his up close look at the kid that smooched on his honey, _"Aw fuck he really is beautiful." Dean then added, "bitch"_ to this thoughts.

Javier had his long black hair done in a fishtail braid with beads knotted at the end. He sported a gold septum piercing with a neat little gold ring that looked lovely against his smooth, tan skin. Dean thought Javier had the most pretty, big doe eyes ever and he was jealous as hell.

Castiel nudged Dean and the teen stuck out his hand and plastered a smile on his face, "I'm Dean."

Javier took the strong hand offered, "Benny told me about you Dean. You're in his shop class and Castiel's English class correct?"

"Yeah so?"

"So I'm just making conversation. How old are you?"

Dean was offended by the question. He already looked older than the eighteen year old standing in front of him. "I'll be fifteen really soon."

…

There were poor attempts at fishing by Javier as Benny tried to teach him. Cas and Dean stood there waiting for a bite with their own rods in the water.

Dean watched and listened to the Alpha and Omega. He couldn't help but snicker the almost the whole time over the silly conversation.

Benny had his arms around Javier holding the rod in front of them, "Don't be afraid. Have you ever handled a pole before?"

Javier tilted his head back and smiled up at Benny, "No but if you're patient with me I can learn. Your pole is so big though…I mean long."

Benny thought he would pass out right there on the rocks, "It's big and long but with the right person teaching you I bet you'll pick it up real fast." Benny couldn't help himself, he nuzzled Javier's slim column of neck and murmured, "You sure have the right bait."

The Omega giggled, "Thank you. Benny I would only let one Alpha teach me to fish though. I'm not one to go around taking lessons from just anyone. I hope you don't think I want lessons without ultimate reward. My father would kill me and you."

Dean nudged Castiel, "They are not talking about fishing are they?"

"No Dean they are not."

Benny continued on, "I would never teach you to fish unless I thought I would have a home and family with my student."

"A tattoo, ring and ceremony to make it official?"

"Absolutely my sweet little darlin'."

Dean yelled, "You guys are talking about sex and marriage right? I think that's awesome."

Castiel rolled his eyes. He brought his line in having had enough of fishing maybe forever.

"Cas isn't this great? Now I don't have to worry about that pretty boy mooning over you."

The teacher dropped the fishing pole and scooped up Dean in his arms, "You never had to worry about him or anyone else. The moment I laid eyes on you I was lost…everyone else faded into the background and I knew what I wanted. I wished hard that you would want me. I'm so glad you did."

" _Please say you love me Cas…please just say it. I can't, I don't want to get hurt. I need to know you'll keep me forever…that my dad won't take me away from you."_

Dean wanted to say it all out loud. He wanted the reassurance that this was forever and no one would tear them apart because Dean couldn't bear the thought of losing this man. Instead he kissed his Alpha.

…

Alfie's family lived so close to town that the boys could walk there easily and safely. They were perusing Speedee's Thrift Store where Sam found Dean a Grateful Dead tee for fifty cents and Alfie found a mermaid figurine for his collection.

When Sam and Alfie went to the counter Sam put his pocket change down and said to ring both the tee and figurine up together. Alfie protested but Sam said it was only a quarter for the figurine.

Alfie took the little bag with the mermaid inside and held it as if he was holding a precious gem. It was his very first gift from a friend and Alfie had a hard crush on Sam the little Alpha in the making.

Next they hit Sonny's Pizza and each bought a slice and talked about Sam joining the math club, Alfie taking advanced art and about the kids in school they liked and didn't like. Music was then on the table along with favorite comics and the video game Alfie hoped to get for Christmas.

Sam was uncomfortable talking about Christmas or any sort of holiday for that matter.

Alfie lowered his eyes and gave Sam a dimpled little smile, "I bet you're excited to see your dad at Christmas. He is coming home for Christmas right?"

Sam shrugged, "Who knows, he promised to come home last Christmas but he never showed up. I even had a gift for him, a pendent I got from Bobby. I gave it to Dean instead…Dean is mostly like a dad anyway. I don't get my hopes up anymore."

Alfie reached over and touched Sam's hand then pulled back, "I'm sorry. You can stay with me for Christmas. My mom is making a ham."

"Thanks but I think Scotty makes a big spread for Christmas. I'm kinda looking forward to it. I've never had a Christmas in a real home before."

Someone caught Alfie's attention outside, "There is that cute guy again." Alfie only noticed because the man was ruggedly handsome. Otherwise the twelve year old wouldn't have given him a second thought.

Sam looked out the window and saw nothing unusual, "Who are you talking about?"

"He's gone now. I noticed him down the block from the thrift store."

His instincts kicking in now Sam asked, "What does he look like?"

"You know…like I said, cute. Old though like maybe thirty five or something. He has dark hair and a nice body. I didn't see his face very close up." Alfie added, "He looks dangerous and sexy."

Sam's first thought was John. The brothers basically vanished when they moved into the Novak home. They had no way to get a hold of John to let him know where they were even if they had wanted to. The phone could have been ringing off the hook back at a motel where the rent was paid up for awhile.

It would make sense John would worry and come back after no answer from his sons.

Sam hoped he was wrong and it was just happened to be a coincidence. After all, the downtown main street was far from a bustling metropolis, it was a small town. There were only so many businesses and places to go. He decided to keep an eye out just in case.

…

Benny had a campfire going to ward off the chill brought on by the setting sun. He had fish on a grate and a cooler full of food and drinks.

Castiel looked over toward Dean and Javier. Dean was trying to show the other boy how to throw a knife. It kept missing or bouncing off the tree but Dean was patient with him. Since finding out Javier was no threat Dean could afford to be friendly.

"Benny I notice you just have one tent there. You know Javier's dad thinks he's with me. I don't want you taking advantage of him."

"I already met his parents when I picked him up. I think they figured out quick enough. Apparently Mr. Mercado got an earful about me after I met Javier at the hospital. As Mr. Mercado put it his son gushed about me."

"Yikes! How did that go?"

Benny chuckled, "The man pulled me aside and said if I defiled his virgin Omega son he would be sure to buy me a purse so I could carry my balls in it. I told the guy you were out of the picture and I was smitten like a kitten over his son. I told him I'm lonely, marriage minded, I want a family and I'm a teacher."

"Did you tell him you're a shop teacher?"

"No."

"Smart. I'm glad for you as long as it's what Javier wants."

Benny looked over at Javier hopping around clapping his hands because the knife finally stuck in the tree. "I'm pretty sure that I'm what he was looking for; a big, strapping Alpha gentleman with a big empty heart and a whole lot of love to give." The Cajun softened even more, "I'll treat him like a princess."

Castiel got up and dusted the sand off his jeans, "Great. Dean and I are heading out to my cabin."

"Hmmm…and what is going to happen once you get there?"

"I'm a gentleman too, that is none of your business but it's going to be wonderful. I'm in love Benny, this is the one."

"I'm happy for you brother."

…

Once they reached their destination both sat in Fiesta staring at the modest cabin bathed in moonlight. The lake was nearby and the woods were thick with winter barren maples and oak. Dean heard an owl off in the distance, the whole place felt like home to the Hunter Omega.

Castiels voice was low as if afraid of disturbing the calm, "I stocked plenty of wood for a fire and I ran a chain down the chimney the last time I was here so the fireplace should be good to go. There's regular propane heat also. I left the water on, I just need to light the water heater."

"It's really great Cas, I love this place and I haven't even seen the inside."

That pleased him, "Thank you."

Dean asked softly, "Cas what did Javier mean when he said something about a tattoo?"

The Alpha took Dean's ring hand and kissed his fingers, "When an Omega marries he gets a wedding band tattooed around his ring finger. It gets covered up by the actual wedding set."

"Why?"

Castiel hated telling Dean the real reason but it was part of being Omega and the boy had to know.

It's necessary. There is always a chance an Omega could get snatched away from their partners and sold into the sex trade. It's a dark, ugly part of this world but you need to know these things. Many years ago the government enacted a law that all Omegas in a traditional or common law marriage must have this wedding band tattooed on their finger. That way if anything happens or they lose their rings its clear they belong to someone. It's for the husband's protection as well as his wife's."

Dean's gut turned as he thought of yet another infringement on his freedom.

"Dean, don't be upset. It's just the way it is and I agree with it. If there was a chance I could lose you I want a way to show the world you're taken…that you belong to me."

"I'm not upset with you. I'd do it because it would let the world know I belong to you and no one else. I mean if you ever wanted me like that."

Castiel tugged at the crotch of his jeans and let out a whimper. The thought of having ownership of Dean no matter how right or wrong that sounded had him hard and desperate.

He pushed open the car door and said with urgency, "I have t to get the power on and the heat going."

Dean batted his lashes at the Alpha taking a cue from Javier, "What do you want me to do?"

Bring in the coolers and put them by the nightstand then put fresh linens on the bed. Then I want you to strip naked. Get warm and comfortable because I'm going to be there as fast as I can."

Dean hopped out and wiggled his ass all the way to the leaf strewn porch. Castiel groaned to himself, _"That kid is gonna be the death of me in the best way possible."_

TBC


	13. Smoke & Honey

This night of all nights would a turning point in Castiel's life. The English teacher never thought at twenty five he would find "the one", the Omega who would complete him, the male that would fill all the empty places inside his heart.

Cas planned on starting over with Dean at his side every step of the way.

Everything needed to be just right. To Castiel, taking an Omega's virginity was to be treated with reverence. A once in a lifetime event where the Omega should come out of it enriched from the experience. There were too many Omegas who ended up damaged afterward both mentally and physically.

The thought of sinking balls deep in Dean without anything to take away from the feeling of flesh on flesh had him painfully aroused the entire time he was working. Castiel kept telling himself not to leap on Dean and start pounding even though that was exactly where his instincts were driving him.

Unfortunately mundane details needed to be addressed such as getting the hot water heater going. It would be morning before it would be warm enough to take a decent shower. He made sure toilet was in working order and there were soap and towels in the bathroom.

He got a fire going in the living area which doubled as a bedroom. There was no real demarcation between the two. Except for the bathroom the cabin was a free flowing living space. Castiel liked the design; he could lie in bed and watch the fire.

" _What else…what am I forgetting."_

Cas smelled his pits and wrinkled up his nose. A day of driving, fishing and nervous excitement really did a number on his freshness. Even though Dean enjoyed his teacher's funk this was beyond what the Alpha considered acceptable.

He stripped, turned on the icy cold water, gritted his teeth then stepped inside the shower. Cas quickly soaped up his ass, crotch and pits then rinsed off. Upon pulling back the curtain he was hit with more cold air.

Grabbing a flannel robe hung on the door; Castiel wrapped up and put on his slippers then hurried to the thermostat turning up the temperature.

….

Dean did as he was told. He ran out to the car grabbing the garbage bags containing two pillows, sheets, blanket and a heavy quilt. In a flash the bed was made.

The Omega was lost in a quiet frenzy desperate to make every detail perfect and not disappoint Castiel. It was a throw back from always trying to please John. Dean had spent his young life always striving to do better, to be what his father wanted. Now once again Dean felt the need to work for approval he already had.

Dean didn't realize in Castiel's eyes he was already perfect.

" _The cooler…shit, I forgot."_

Dean ran back to the car and wrestled the cooler out of the back of the small car. He grabbed the handle and rolled it back to the cabin and straight to the side of the bed.

He checked the contents and found icepacks, local microbrewery beer, a pie, eggs, bacon, sourdough bread, strawberries, sub sandwiches, deli salads and assorted snacks. Dean put the salads and breakfast foods in the old, garish marigold refrigerator and kept the rest handy.

Dean didn't know if they would be able to eat it all since they were only there for two nights but as always Castiel was very thoughtful and gathered everything he thought Dean might like.

" _Music!"_

Dean went back to the car and grabbed his thrift store boom box and a bag of cassettes. The tapes were from his dad's stash and he knew John would bitch about them missing.

" _Too fucking bad dad."_

He popped in a mixed tape and was instantly transformed. Music meant so much to Dean. A song could make or break a moment. It fed his soul and allowed the boy to express his emotions by singing either in his head or right out loud.

The Omega stripped down, put on the pretty silk robe Scotty had given him. Dean closed his eyes bursting into song.

….

Castiel stood there leaning against the wall watching Dean in his pure bliss totally unaware the Alpha was admiring him. The boy swayed his body, every curve and muscle accentuated by the firelight and the thin silk fabric.

Not able to wait a moment longer Cas caught Dean in his arms, spun him around and kissed him. There was nothing stopping them now. This night belonged to teacher and student.

Dean began tugging at Castiel's robe, "I want to see you." The robe slid off and finally Dean could see the young man in all his naked glory. Every inch of tan flesh was sculpted beauty. A combination of excellent genes and hard work had created what Dean considered pure perfection.

His wide eyed gaze traveled down to the Alpha's glossy dark nest of curls, the long, thick cock and full balls dangling loosely between a set of strong, lean thighs. Dean couldn't have wished for anything more.

Castiel's eyes were now dark like the color of sapphires, different from his normal shade of blue. Dean didn't know if it was lighting or lust or perhaps a little of both. The entire effect made the Omega weak in the knees. He used to think that was just a saying that someone made up but now he knew it was true. Dean felt unsteady and staggered backward.

Never in a million years would Castiel allow Dean to fall. He lunged forward catching the boy in his arms and lowered him onto the bed. The Alpha opened the silk robe Dean was wearing then stood up to admire the view.

He couldn't help but give the trembling teen a slightly dark and dirty smile, "Santa doesn't need to give me anything this year because I just unwrapped the best gift in the world and its all mine."

Dean's hips pumped uselessly as his dick bobbed in the air. The Omega grabbed behind his knees and spread himself open for Castiel and shamelessly begged, "Please touch me…please Cas."

Before the Alpha could lay a finger on the squirming, dripping wet teen, Dean shot a load over his own belly. Still he wasn't sated, there was something his body needed that only Castiel could give him.

Cas dove in lapping up every drop of spunk. He focused on the navel a bit longer than the rest of Dean's smooth, creamy skin. Castiel then pressed a kiss over the boy's generous mouth pushing his tongue inside so Dean could taste his own leavings on his lover's tongue.

Smoke and honey dripped from the Alpha's voice. Pure foreplay without a touch. The words washed over Dean giving him what he needed so badly.

"I love you Dean…I've always loved you. This is providence, my angel. Our paths were drawn by unseen hands to merge and become one so we may journey the rest of our lives together."

Dean wasn't quite as eloquent but got his point across by moaning, "I love you."

Alpha and Omega wrapped their arms around each other twisting and turning on the creaky old iron bed. The room was filled with whispered pledges and tender words. Hands searched out everything previously forbidden as the scent of arousal saturated the air.

Castiel had Dean positioned firmly in the middle of the mattress, "I can't wait any longer Dean. I ache for you."

It was true; the Alpha was now in a dull sort of pain. His balls full and heavy needing to spend inside an Omega, at this point nothing else could help him.

"Do you trust me my love?"

Dean stared up at his Castiel with wide, blown eyes shining with tears.

Cas spread Dean's legs wider to position his cock against the puffy, soft lips then began to enter. He was stopped by the typically tough hymen of the Omega. The Alpha had never taken a virgin before and tried again gently.

Dean was a mess, begging and moaning, whipping Castiel into a desperate need. The Alpha plunged through and when Dean screamed from the sudden pain Cas stopped, buried deep inside the tight, silky warmth.

He cupped the deflowered Omega's cheek, "I'm hurting you…"

Dean blinked back the tears threatening to spill from his gem green eyes, "I love you."

Cas pumped in and out of the body beneath him then suddenly halted as his knot thickened and swelled locking them together and sealing the vaginal opening closed.

The Omega could feel strong pulsing from the penis inside him. Dean felt a rush of warmth warm deep inside as Alpha seed filled him up.

Castiel let out a strangled cry as he hit his zenith of bliss. This triggered an orgasm for Dean. Vaginal walls contracted squeezing the cock and coaxing another flood of semen.

This first experience was so intense for them that Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean then rolled on his back allowing the smaller, lighter Omega to rest on top. This way the pair could ride out their joining in relative comfort since there was no telling when it would end.

…..

Sam was quiet at dinner. It was weird being without Dean there as his counter balance in the Novak household. Still, Sam wouldn't want to be anyplace else. It was clean and orderly. There were regular meals and a nice bed to sleep in. Sam had a best friend in Alfie and he liked his school well enough. Life was pretty good.

Scotty was super nice and even Spencer was tolerable. Sam figured out the man's bark was worse than his bite.

The boy decided if he presented as Alpha someday he wouldn't be so bullheaded and controlling like Spencer. The man was still mellower than John. He didn't hit at all and treated his wife with more respect than the other Alphas Sam had witnessed.

Scotty reached over and touched Sam's hand, "What's wrong?"

Sam shrugged then popped another tater tot in his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk.

Spencer looked up from his phone, "Stop acting like a mother hen. You aren't the kid's mother."

"I know when there's something wrong and Sam's wheels are turning in that brilliant mind of his. I just want to know what's going on."

Sam didn't want them fighting so he came out with it, "Alfie might have seen my dad today. He said there was a handsome guy with dark hair outside the thrift store and then Alfie saw him again outside the restaurant."

That caught Spencer's interest. He wondered about John Winchester, the dad that could vanish for weeks on end and leave his two children. Dean had only mentioned him in passing.

All Spencer knew was John hunted for a living. He assumed he was a fur trader or tanned the hides for a living. He guessed the Winchesters were a family of nomads. Spencer wasn't a very knowledgeable guy when it came to anything outside an office or home setting.

"Really Sam, how do you know it was your dad?"

Again the boy shrugged, "I don't know for sure because I didn't see him Alfie did. My dad has dark hair and he's good looking for a dad I guess. He's due to check up on us. We just left the motel with no way for him to contact us. I bet he's called there over and over. It's not like we could get a hold of him anyway."

"Sam I doubt your dad would be stalking you. He's your father; the man would come right up and talk to you."

"You don't know my dad. If he thought something was up dad would follow us around to find out we were staying and who we were with."

Sam lost his appetite and began pushing food around his plate. "I'm worried about Dean. Dad doesn't care for Omegas that much. He's not like you Mr. Novak, dad treats them like a lot of other guys do. Dad already treats Dean sorta crappy so when he finds out my brother has presented Omega I don't know what will happen."

Spencer looked over at Scotty, "We are not getting involved in their family drama."

Scotty narrowed his eyes at his husband and snapped, "They are our family. Did you forget that your son is with Dean this weekend? What do you think the two of them are doing…holding hands?"

"Castiel has no legal ownership of Dean. If they aren't married or don't have any children born or unborn then my son has no recourse. Dean is under sixteen and his father would need to willingly sign over the Omega."

"But…"

"No butts Scotty, you know the control a parent or owner has over an Omega. That's life, I don't make the rules."

Sam got up and went to the room he had thought of as his. It seemed their stay with the Novak family was on tenuous ground. Sam felt once again adults were failing them both.

…

Benny had made them a nice cozy place to sleep in the large tent. Javier was in good hands since the Alpha was an experienced survivalist from his childhood in the swamps of Louisiana.

Benny wouldn't have changed a thing about his past except for maybe the beatings he took from his old man. Of course that was until Benny presented as an Alpha and then grew quickly into the strong, capable man he was today.

The last time Benny saw Jonas Lafitte was the day he gave the man a beat down and left home for good. Benny vowed he'd never treat someone the way he had been treated.

The determined young man worked his way through college, got a degree and ended up as a substitute for the school district he now worked for. When the shop teacher Mr. Peterson retired Benny was first to put in for the position and was immediately hired. He still subbed which was fine. Benny considered himself a jack of all trades and a master of just about everything.

Now here he was next to the most desirable Omega he had ever laid eyes on. Javier was driving him crazy without even trying.

" _This was a bad idea…he smells sooo good and heaven help me I'm falling hard…crap, his daddy is going to skin me alive if I touch a hair on the boy's head."_

Javier wiggled his sleeping bag right up against Benny's and rested his head on the man's chest then said something unexpected.

"Benny do you think you could learn to love me? I'm pretty sure I could learn to love you because I care about you already."

Benny opened his eyes and looked down at the Omega resting on him, "Do you think you'd love being with someone like me?"

"What do you mean?"

The Alpha wrapped a strong arm around the slight body of the Omega and kissed the top of his head, "I'm not cultured like Cas or have his refined looks. Also I want to be married to my Omega, none of this shacking up crap. To me an Alpha that doesn't have the balls to go that extra step is a coward expecting to fail."

Javier raised his head looking right at Benny with big doe eyes, "But that's why I'm attracted to you. I want someone different from me. Castiel isn't very big in stature and I'm itty bitty. I want an Alpha that looks and feels as if he can protect and care for me. I don't want to be sheltered. I want you to teach me things. We fished today, I've never done it and now with practice I can catch my own fish."

The Omega gave Benny a big white smile complete with dimples, "I think you're ruggedly handsome and that's better than pretty boy handsome in an Alpha." Javier patted Benny's broad chest, "I'm pretty confident I love you now."

Benny unzipped their sleeping bags and zipped them together making one big cozy nest with room to move. He went to take off Javier's clothes and found the boy was only wearing heavy socks, one of Benny's flannel shirts and nothing else.

He shucked off his jeans and boxers pushing them to the bottom of the sleeping bag with his feet. Javier immediately had eager hands all over everything below Benny's navel.

Benny lifted up the lightweight beauty and turned Javier around so his crotch was directly over Benny's mouth. The Alpha pulled him down and started devouring all the slippery sweet juices from what he considered the tightest, loveliest little pussy in all of creation.

Javier was fortunate Benny was experienced and knew exactly how to drive an Omega crazy with his very talented tongue. Javier wrapped his delicate hand around the thick, stiff cock jutting from the Alpha's bushy groin. His fingers didn't quite meet which scared and delighted Javier at the same time.

Benny went to town on Javier's clitoris bathing it with the flat of his tongue then flicking it over and over until he was rewarded with a full facial of Omega slick. Javier wiggled and moaned grinding against Benny's face so hard the Alpha had to lift him off in order to catch a breath.

The man drawled, "You want me to fuck you…pop that cherry and make you mine?"

Javier nodded then let out a mewling sound like a hungry kitten. Benny lifted him up like a little doll and positioned the Omega over his dick. When the fat, weeping head brushed against the damp opening, Javier shuddered as his body was wracked with yet another orgasm. It was nature's way of making intercourse a bit easier for the Omega.

There was no way to make Javier's first time painless so Benny reached down, took his fingers and spread the lips open then positioned himself just right and pushed his hips up. He hit the tough hymen but soldiered on.

When Javier started to cry Benny felt terrible but there was no other way around it. He thrust up impaling Javier. Once firmly knotted together the Alpha pulled Javier to his chest and tucked up the sleeping bag around them.

Benny rubbed circles over the crying Omega's back and buttocks until Javier stopped and was left with the hiccups.

"I'm so sorry baby…this first time is very hard on an Omega especially a little one like you but I promise it will get better."

"I *hic* trust you *hic* Benny."

Benny took a finger and raised Javier's chin so they could be eye to eye, "You can always trust me Javi...I'm going to make you Mrs. Lafitte."

The Alpha pushed his hips up groaning from his second wave of orgasm inside the snug, fertile warmth. When it was over he reached for the canteen drinking deeply then gave Javier a drink.

They spent their time lazily kissing for awhile until both felt too tired to go on. Javier rested atop Benny as he whispered his hopes and dreams to the man he wanted to share them all with.

Benny listened trying to keep his eyes open. Locked together like this took everything out of him but he didn't want to miss anything his Omega had to say. Every word was important. From the way Javier went on and on Benny felt no one listened to the boy at all.

The teacher was a skilled listener and very patient, two qualities that would come in handy in their relationship. The Alpha wasn't blind, Javier would take some maintenance but he was more than up for the task.

…..

Dean almost dozed off until Castiel lifted his hips in the air raising both of them up. The Alpha was wracked with yet another wave of orgasm. The knot throbbed against the Omega's clitoris causing Dean to shudder and moan from the sensation.

Dean's body jerked as he hit a full peak. Warmth tricked down from between his cheeks and over Castiel's thighs. Everything went white for a moment and when the dazed Omega opened his eyes he stammered, "W-what was that?"

Castiel gasped, "Orgasm."

Both were drained, thirsty and hungry. Cas reached his arm down and flipped the lid open on the cooler, "Dean can you see what's in there? I can't move."

"There are sandwiches to the left…there got it. I see some beers in there. Do I get a beer?"

"Yes, but just one."

They managed to unwrap and share a sandwich with Dean still perched on Castiel. The food tasted wonderful and soon Dean asked for another sandwich. After the beers were gone both felt very relaxed and it was just moments before they fell asleep locked together.

…..

Dull morning light filtered through the dirty cabin window waking the sleeping Alpha. His eyes popped open and panic set in when he realized Dean was gone. Then the smell of bacon hit his nostrils.

" _He's cooking…what a good mate."_

Cas reached down and gingerly touched his flaccid dick. It was crusted with dried blood and fluids and the deflated knot was tender to the touch. When he noticed his fingers had specks of deep red from tearing Dean's hymen Castiel panicked again.

" _My poor baby was hurt…I have to check him…my angel must feel so confused."_

Dean appeared wearing Castiel's flannel robe and a towel wrapped around his damp hair. He asked softly, "Are you hungry?"

Castiel nodded, "Starving." He held out his arms and Dean went to him curling into a ball against his side. The boy was quiet. His luminous green eyes watched the snow falling outside the window as he lightly touched the Alpha's chest.

Cas murmured, "How do you feel?"

"I feel sore, relieved, in love, protected and happy."

"No regrets?"

"Nope."

"I'll always protect you Dean. I have a feeling you'll always protect me whether I want you to or not."

Dean pressed his lips to the smooth tan skin and kissed it, "You bet I will."

"Angel I'm going to shower. Since you cooked I'll serve you breakfast in bed when I'm done."

…

Dean watched as Castiel walked around naked putting together a breakfast tray of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. He thought what a hot ass his Alpha had. Firm, round little globes of muscle that needed some squeezing.

" _I'm so lucky."_

His eyes laser locked onto the long, soft dick and dangling balls as Cas carried the tray to the bed. Dean wanted more of that feeling of fullness and the warm rushes of spunk filling him to the guts. He hadn't been afraid once they were locked together. It felt right like this man was meant to have him.

Castiel fed Dean with his fingers, bits of egg and bacon. Dean took the food that was offered and ate everything Castiel gave him. Once full, Dean sucked each finger clean then returned the favor.

When they were done the Omega cleaned up and went back to bed. They talked about all sorts of things. Poetry, movies, favorite foods and colors, birthdays, and even their birth signs, all the silly little things you discuss in the beginning of a relationship.

Dean asked the question brought about by his insecurities. "Do you still love me even though we did it?"

Cas gave him a big smile that made his eyes crinkle in the corners, "Yes! Yes I love you even more. This is forever Dean. I claimed you as mine last night. I confess I'm feeling possessive of you."

His voice took a hard edge, "If anyone tried to take you away from me…touch you in any way I swear they would pay."

Dean saw the change on the Alpha's face, jaw tightening, eyes turning stormy. He knew how Castiel felt because Dean saw red at the thought of someone trying to touch or hurt his man.

Cas slipped a hand between Dean's thighs and squeezed the soft, hairless mound eliciting a moan from the boy. Dean rubbed against the finger invading his slit. When it slid over that throbbing little bump just inside it sent shivers of delight through his body. "Harder…so good C-Cas."

The Alpha purred, "Not too hard my kitten, I don't want you sore." Why don't we take a walk and clear our heads?"

The sexually frustrated Omega whined, "Why can't we do stuff?"

"We will…later. We have today, tonight, tomorrow and the rest of our lives."

…..

Spencer had left to pick up groceries since Sam and Dean were eating them out of house and home. Scotty wasn't allowed out shopping since he was just nearing the end of his cycle.

It was boring stuck in the house but he took the opportunity to practice his yoga, bake a cake and do some laundry.

When the door bell rang Scotty went to the door and looked at the monitor by the alarm. There was a good looking man a bit younger than Spencer standing there with hands shoved in his pockets. Scotty pressed the button to the intercom, "Who are you?"

John looked up at the camera positioned above the door and smiled up at it, "I'm John Winchester, Sam and Dean's dad. I came to visit my boys and see how their doing. I'm pretty worried about them."

Scotty frowned as he thought of what to do. He didn't really know if this man was their father or not and if so should he allow the stranger inside.

"Hold your license up to the camera."

John fished out his wallet and pulled out the card holding it up to the camera. It was the same man in the photo.

"Stay there."

Scotty hurried to Sam's room where the boy was writing in his journal, "Sam there's a man outside who says he's your father. You can take a look and don't worry, he can't see you."

Sam dropped his journal and pulled on the new slippers Scotty had bought him then followed the Omega to the door. Sam looked at the monitor.

A mixture of joy and fright hit him all at once. Sam loved his dad despite John's many flaws but he was scared this man would ruin everything good that had happened to the brothers since moving here. Sam was especially worried for Dean.

His shoulders slumped and he lowered his hazel eyes toward the floor, "Yeah that's our dad."

TBC


	14. Carnal Knowledge

The new lovers walked hand in hand along a little trail through the woods behind the cabin. Castiel had given Dean some of his warm clothes to wear because the Omega had no decent outerwear for this sort of weather.

Cas decided when they got back he would need to take stock on what Sam and Dean actually owned. It made him happy just thinking about taking charge of his little family. Cas hoped Spencer could float him a loan until his next payday so he could take the boys shopping.

Dean gave his hand a squeeze, "What are you thinking about?"

The Alpha squeezed his back, "How much I love you." When Dean didn't answer Cas worried he was scaring his Omega. _"What if Dean changes his mind…what if…"_

"Cas, I love you too." Dean smiled shyly then added, "It's cool to have a chick flick moment and know you won't make fun of me."

He stopped Dean and took the freckled, red cheeked face between his hands, "I would never make fun of you. I want you to feel comfortable and safe with me and feel free to express yourself."

Bottle green eyes locked onto Cas' deep blue, "Don't let anyone take me away from you."

"No one will separate us Dean. You're worried over nothing."

….

John rang the door bell again and waved to the camera. Scotty saw how much Sam was torn. He pressed the intercom, "I'm sorry but you'll just have to come back later. Dean is spending the weekend at a friend's house and Sam has a sleep over. Call ahead and we can set up a time for you to visit with the boys."

It took all of John's will not to break down the door and smack some sense into the Omega bitch on the other side. He could smell the tail end of a heat crawling through the cracks and tickling his nostrils. _"Maybe I'll give that whore a good fuck and then he'll play nice._

John smiled up at the camera, "That sounds good. Who is Dean with?"

"A friend from school. Goodbye Mr. Winchester."

"Is Sammy with his little baby Omega friend Alfie?"

Sam clapped his hands over his mouth to stifle a gasp.

Scotty answer, "No, someone else. Goodbye again Mr. Winchester."

Sam unlocked the door and turned to Scotty, "I don't want him going over to Alfie's house. Lock the door behind me."

Scotty reached to drag Sam back but the boy slipped out to face his father.

Sam looked up at his dad and realized he didn't know what to say.

John bent down and took Sam into a bear hug, "Sam I missed the hell out of you and Dean. When I got back to the motel I thought the worst."

Sam stood there stiffly but when John didn't let go he relaxed and accepted the hug even hugging his dad back. A tender moment was such a rare occurrence that Sam soaked it in enjoying the warm feel of his father's arms around him. "I missed you too dad."

John let go and straightened up, "Why did that person lie to me Sam? He could have just said you were here. Is Dean hiding in the house somewhere?" His tone was concerned not angry.

"No dad, Dean is spending the weekend with a school friend. It's my fault he said that. I was just scared."

"Scared of what boy?"

Sam lowered his eyes, "Scared you would take us away from here."

"I have no intention. I'm still hunting but I had to check up on you or what kind of dad would I be?"

John heard the door open and standing in the doorway was a tall, lean Omega with long silky hair and handsome features with just the right amount of pretty around the edges. The Alpha stuck out his hand and flashed his panty dropper grin at the Omega.

"It's good to meet the person taking such good care of my boys."

Scotty cast his gaze over the mega Alpha. There was no denying this man put the M in masculine. This was also the type of Alpha that looked at Omegas as three holes to fuck after they cook and clean. Scotty could sense it.

He placed his hands on Sam's shoulders, "I'm taking very good care of them. Sam is like my own son."

John chuckled at that. "You can't be more than nineteen or twenty."

"Age has nothing to do with maturity in my case. My life experiences taught me a lot and forced me to grow up quickly. Not that it's any of your business."

John ignored the bitter tone in the Omega's voice. What Scotty had to say meant nothing to him.

"I'd like to take my boy to lunch and catch up on things."

The Omega knew without Spencer there he really couldn't stop this man from doing anything. John was Sam's father and looked as if he could beat Scotty to a pulp no matter how athletic and nimble the Omega was.

Scotty bent down and whispered in Sam's ear, "Do you want to have your father in and I'll make lunch?"

Sam weighed the options quickly, "No, I'll go have lunch with dad and he can bring me back. Lock the door behind you." It was Sam's way of keeping Scotty safe.

…..

Dean ran as fast as he could down the snowy path toward the cabin, his laughter trailing on the cold November wind. Castiel was in hot pursuit and easily caught up to Dean tackling him to the snow covered ground. He pinned the boy's wrists and stole a kiss.

Dean huffed, "You could have broken my neck."

"Did I?"

"No."

Castiel licked a trail along the exposed, tender neck then gave it a nip, "Are you hurt my little kitten?"

Dean pushed his hips up to meet the Alpha's body straddling his, "N-no."

There was a dark edge to the Alpha's voice. He could see the desire in the boy's eyes, "Do you like to be pinned down? If you don't…"

Dean thought back to Spencer pinning Scotty's wrist while he fucked him hard. Dean found it incredibly hot. He answered by pushing his hips up again.

Castiel pulled him to his feet then brushed the snow off the shivering Omega, "Let's go back and I'll start a fire and make us some hot chocolate."

Dean took off running again, "Whoever gets there last has to wash the dishes!"

Cas let him win.

…

Sam examined his dad from across the table. _"He looks like my dad but he doesn't act like him."_ He pulled a little flask out of his pocket, popped the top and flung the holy water contents on his father. Nothing happened.

John wiped his face with a sleeve and said through clenched teeth, "What the hell Sam, why did you do that?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't possessed."

"What would make you think that?"

Sam finger combed his bangs over his eyes so John couldn't see them, "Because you're acting weird."

John closed his eyes and willed himself not to snap on Sam.

"Dad, are you pissed off?"

"No I'm not. Good job taking precautions."

Sam happily ate his chicken tenders and fries while telling his dad about school and his good grades. When John asked him about Alfie he became guarded and said little.

John broached the subject of Dean. "Where is Dean?"

Sam's walls started going up, "We told you, a friend's house."

"Ah, that's right. I hope I get to see him. When is he coming back?"

"We have school on Monday so I guess tomorrow."

John waved the waitress over, "Two pieces of banana cream pie and another glass of milk for my boy."

…..

Dean had his eager hands all over Castiel's zipper and buttons stripping the man to his birthday suit. The Alpha tried not to jump the Omega's bones and allowed Dean to explore. When the boxers came off Dean sunk to his knees to examine the penis bobbing in front of him.

He rolled his eyes up and smiled, "It's big."

Cas reached down and dragged the leaking tip across those pouty lips. Dean's tongue darted out licking the pearls of desire left behind. As the Alpha knot began to plump the Omega kissed it then sat back to watch.

Castiel had other ideas, "On the bed Dean."

…..

Sam finished his pie and gulped down the milk. John reached over and wiped his thumb across Sam's milk moustache, "You are growing like a weed Sam."

Embarrassed over the extra attention in public from his dad he changed the subject. "Promise when you see Dean you're gonna be nice to him no matter what."

"Sure Sam I promise…what you mean by that?'

The boy shrugged, "I just mean that Dean will always be Dean and you should love him the way he is." Sam realized he should just shut up but also knew John would figure Dean was Omega the moment John was in the same room with his eldest. Sam stopped short of telling his dad and hoped that the blow would be softer when John found out the truth.

….

John drove Sam right back to the Novak home as promised. Spencer opened the door and Sam hurried past him. John walked straight up to Spencer and stuck out his hand giving the man a smile.

Spencer looked down at the hand offered, "Save the big white smile Winchester that only works on Betas and Omegas not me. You made my wife nervous and that pisses me off."

John withdrew the hand and lost the smile but was apologetic, "Sorry about that. I wanted to see my kids…they are still mine you know. I appreciate you both taking them in but I was damn worried. A dad needs to know where his children are."

Spencer snorted, "Please, you left an eleven year old child and a teenager alone in a motel room in the shitty part of town. Luckily my wife is a sucker for hard luck cases. You should get down on your knees and give tribute to Scotty for being so kind."

"Look, I don't want to fight and I'm sorry if I made your wife nervous." John handed him a card with the name of the motel and the office phone number on it, "I'll be staying here. My cell number is on the back. We can set up a time I can pick up the boys to spend a little time with them."

"Alright Winchester agreed."

"Please call me John."

…

Castiel had Dean by the hips fucking him doggie style. Dean had gotten on all fours with his ass in the air begging for dick. One look at the dripping slit and Cas was in to the hilt and going maybe a little harder than he should have for the Omega's second time.

Dean sounded as if it hurt but he met every thrust and his body never stopped self lubricating. Cas halted all motion as the pair were joined together. This time he navigated them into a spooning position so both were comfortable as possible.

The couple dozed right up until Cas was wracked with another orgasm. They stayed awake and talked about more serious subjects like Castiel's position as Dean's English teacher and what would happen on Monday.

"I don't want to get you in trouble Cas. Maybe I should quit…I don't like school all that much anyway."

The English teacher was taken aback at the mere suggestion, "I won't let you sacrifice an education for me Dean. Maybe I can get you transferred to Mrs. Able's English class instead. If not then I'll just treat you like any other student."

He reached round and took the Omega's penis in hand and started to play. The flesh filled and hardened under his ministrations. It drove Dean straight over the edge quick as could be. Castiel enjoyed how multi orgasmic the teen was and how fast he recovered.

Cas kissed the golden hairs at the nap of his neck and gave a soft chuckle, "See Dean, we can't do things like this in school."

Dean played along, "Mr. Novak I've been a bad boy. I didn't do my homework assignment and I was a smartass in class. What are you gonna do about?"

"You are going to be the death of me Dean Winchester but what a way to go."

Just when Cas thought he was wrung out Dean coaxed another orgasm out of his teacher with dirty talk and suggestion. His insides swimming with Alpha spunk the Omega purred like a kitten.

They stayed locked together in slumber until the first rays of sunlight ventured over the lake, though the cabin window and across the bed coaxing the lovers awake.

…..

In Javier's dream he was trapped in a cave along with a hibernating grizzly bear. The big furry animal snored as he slept while Javier sat quietly in the corner watching him.

The morning chill in the tent prodded the deflowered Omega out of his dream. When his doe eyes opened up he was locked in Benny's arms. The big, furry man was snoring softly dead to the world.

" _Whew…it was only Benny."_

Javier patted his bearded cheek, "Wake up my big bear, I have to go to the bathroom."

Benny's blue eyes popped open, darted around the tent and then focused on Javier. A smile broke on the sleepy man's face, "Morning Javi."

He gave Benny a kiss, "Morning my big bear."

"Is that my new nickname or something?"

"Yes, from my dream. I have go to the bathroom and its cold outside. I think it snowed."

Benny unzipped them from the cocoon, "There you go princess. The wilderness awaits you."

Javier pulled the big flannel shirt over his head and pulled on his boots then crawled over to the flap and took a peek outside, "It did snow! How do I go to the bathroom?"

 **Five minutes later…**

Benny sighed in relief as he took a morning piss turning the snow yellow. He shook off and tucked himself back in. "How are you doing down there?"

Javier was squatting in the snow under a tree grumbling under his breath. He let out a little grunt then held up his arms toward Benny, "Help me."

Benny, always prepared, took a pack of biodegradable baby wipes and a travel sized hand sanitizer out of his coat, "Here you go honey. I don't wipe butts unless you're a baby, older than dirt, sick or disabled. Which one are you?"

One baby wipe and a liberal amount of sanitizer later Javier was back on his feet and staring down at ground, "What if someone sees it?"

"Well the ground is frozen so we can't cover it up. The baby wipe will break down and if anyone sees your poop they might just think a bunny rabbit took a dump here."

Javier smacked Benny on the arm, "You're a butthead!"

Benny burst out laughing as he tossed his Omega over his shoulder then smacked him on the ass, "You aren't big enough to make full sized poops I guess."

The Omega pouted refusing to dignify that with a response. Benny deposited Javier back on the sleeping bag and sat next to him.

Rubbing his beard over the pouting boy's cheek Benny rumbled in his ear, "Are you mad?"

No response.

"Javi guess what."

"What?"

"Love you!"

Javier melted like butter in July. He crawled on Benny's lap and hugged him, "I love you too. Just don't tease me about my poops. Now what do you want to do?"

"Now we pack up and head back. I have work tomorrow."

"Yuck, work. Just quit and my father can get you a job with liberal hours."

"Sorry babe, I like my job just fine."

….

Sunday Cas and Dean headed out early. Half way home they stopped for gas and a bathroom break. As Cas waited for Dean he looked over the selections of gumball and trinket machines. One in particular attracted his attention. Cas put in two quarters and out popped a plastic two piece container. He opened it up and took out the prize.

" _Perfect."_

…

On the last leg of the journey Dean revealed his secret to Castiel.

"I have to tell you something about my family. My mom was a Hunter and her family and my dad became a Hunter after she died. I'm a Hunter and Hunter and Sam is a Hunter in training."

"That's alright with me Dean, I'm not a vegetarian. There is nothing wrong in hunting to put food on the table.

"No, not that kind Cas. We hunt the supernatural…ghosts, vampires, demons, shifters, werew…"

The teacher stopped him right there, "Dean this isn't cute or funny."

"I'm not trying to be cute or funny. I'm telling the truth! There are other Hunters out there doing the same thing."

They drove in silence for a few miles.

"Alright Dean so you are a Hunter…you hunt demons and ghosts and what else?"

Dean folded his arms and slid down in the seat suddenly finding what was outside the window very interesting. "You're making fun of me. You said I could tell you anything Cas."

"I'm not making fun of you. Why don't you tell me more about it." _"I hope he's not mentally unstable from the life he's lived. I'll get you help Kitten…I promise."_

Dean spilled his guts revealing his life from the time he was four and how Mary really died right up until the Winchesters came to town.

Dean became emotional as his story spilled out. He was angry at some parts and tearing up at others. He laughed thinking about the little adventures he got into with Sam when they were tried to act like normal kids.

Then the teen turned solemn as he told Castiel how very important and serious the life of a Hunter was. How saving people and riding the world of evil was less a job and more of a calling.

When he was done Dean focused his attention on the scenery again waiting for a response. Either Cas would believe him or not.

Castiel went the next half hour weighing Dean's words. As crazy and over the top as it all sounded Dean never gave even a hint of deceit in his voice or mannerisms. He had never given the teacher any reason to doubt him. It all seemed plausible when Dean had explained it.

"Dean."

He didn't look over at Cas keeping his eyes on the passing scenery, "Yeah?"

"Can you show me?"

That made Dean finally turn to him, "What do you mean?"

"Can you show me something? A ghost or a demon?"

"Cas if you never see a demon count yourself lucky, in fact all of its dangerous. I know you wonder how I got so many scars, those are from hunting. It's a serious job you don't fuck around with."

"Surely a ghost can't be that bad."

"They can be really bad or sort of easy. It's a crap shoot and we never know what exactly we are walking into. A Hunter can research the hell out of something but you can only be so prepared. I'd never drag you into that."

Then Castiel said something that really pissed Dean off.

"But it's ok to drag Sam into danger?"

"No, Sammy doesn't go around the really bad stuff, he's too young. Dad wouldn't let him get hurt."

"I see, but it's been ok for you to get hurt since what age?"

Dean zipped up the oversize parka and pulled up the hood burying himself inside it. "I don't wanna talk anymore."

…

John sat across from Felix who was drinking coffee in a Hunter bar. He looked ridiculous.

"Did you find someone for Dean?"

Felix pushed aside the watered down coffee and set a folder on the table, "Many well to do Alphas have shown interest. I'm not jumping on the first offer; that would be foolish. Dean is an exceptional looking Omega and a perfect age. He might just earn some sort of record."

John took the folder and flipped through the photos and information of each bidder. Age and looks ran the gambit but they all had one thing in common, money and position.

"How much longer is this going to take?"

"I work on commission Mr. Winchester. I always try to get as much as I can to benefit the seller."

John gave him a dirty look and Felix corrected himself, "Sorry, I meant to say parent not seller. I'm waiting for a few overseas interests to up the ante."

…

John sat there drinking long after Felix left. He did his best thinking with alone with a lot of whiskey. Dean was smart; John had to give him that. His eldest might see through his dad's sudden change as complete bullshit. Then again Dean might end up like Sam, desperate to believe John had turned over a new leaf.

John decided if Dean called him out he would play on Dean's innate guilt over everything. A few thinly veiled threats against the right people and Dean would beg to be sold just to save the people closest to him.

The embarrassment over fathering an Omega would soon be over and at least John would be compensated for his years of training a now useless child.

TBC


	15. A Matter of Trust

Spencer looked up from his laptop at the bags his son and his lover had deposited in the living room and barked, "Castiel get that crap outta here. Either put it in your room or the garage. Scotty isn't your damn maid."

Scotty, wearing a French maid outfit waved a feather duster at his step-son, "Yeah, I'm Spencer's maid!"

Spencer rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

Dean grabbed the bag with the laundry and headed downstairs to start a load with Sam right behind him. He was still steamed over the way Castiel acted when Dean told him the truth about being a Hunter.

Dean knew it was a lot for anyone to swallow with no proof but he assumed Cas would take anything he said at face value. The Omega had built up a story in his head that Castiel didn't take him seriously because of his sex and age.

Sam took the bag from Dean and started to sort the laundry then got a whiff of the sheets and dropped them. "Gross, what did you guys do?"

"Hey I didn't ask you to help! If you wanna know we did it…a lot."

Sam's eyes opened wide with surprise, "You did…it…sex stuff?"

Dean grinned at his shocked little brother, "We sure did. What did you think we were gonna do all weekend?"

The still fairly innocent eleven year old shrugged, "Fish and have campfires, stuff like that. Maybe some smooches and butt touching."

Dean snickered as he stuffed a wad of sheets in the big front loader. Sam socked his shoulder halfheartedly.

"Don't laugh at me jerk. I don't know what Alphas and Omegas do really. You got all kinds stuff going on down there."

"You don't need to know Sam, at least not all the details. Stick to holding hands with Alfie."

"Sure what the heck else would a guy do? Don't be gross Dean."

Sam sat on the folding table next to his brother trying to think of a way to bring up their dad. Dean gave him an opening when he asked of anything interesting happened while they were gone.

Sam blurted out, "Dad was here."

Dean turned pale as soon as the words were out. He gripped the edge of the table to keep from slipping off.

"W-what did dad want?"

"He got worried when we didn't answer back at the motel and came looking for us. He must have followed me around until he figured out where we were staying. Dad came here Dean, I had to see him."

"What did you guys do?"

"He took me out to eat and was really nice actually. Don't worry; I doused him with Holy Water just to be sure." Sam placed a comforting hand on his brother's arm, "I didn't tell him about you Dean. I just said he had to be nice to you and said he should love you the way that you are."

Dean hopped off the table and started pacing the floor waving his arms wildly, "You might as well have told him Sam. That was like practically saying I was a goddamn Omega! Do you have any idea what a guy like dad must feel having a son like me?!"

Sam rubbed his eyes with a shirt sleeve trying not to cry in front of his big brother. The whole encounter with John had left the boy confused. His loyalty was always with Dean. Sam had tried his best to protect his big brother.

"No I don't Dean and I don't care what dad feels either. I did what I thought was the right thing." He hopped off the table and stepped in line of fire, Dean halted or risked running Sam over.

He wrapped his arms around his baby brother and let the worry and anger melt away. "I know Sammy. I wasn't yelling at you. I was just yelling."

Sam enjoyed the hug from his brother, "I like this new you Dean. You give good hugs."

"Shut up bitch."

Sam broke out in a fit of giggles and Dean shoved him away, "Go on and brush your teeth then get some sleep. We have school tomorrow."

…

Scotty caught Dean in the hallway exiting the bathroom. He gave Dean a hug and it was impossible to escape the strong, long limbed Omega so Dean hugged him back.

"Did you have a good time? I don't need details I'm just curious."

"Yeah, it was…" Dean let out a contented sigh.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Scotty sniffed Dean where he could then let go. "Your heat is done."

"Geez don't sniff a guy without his permission!"

"Sorry, force of habit. Well that was a quick first time heat."

Dean's curiosity was peaked, "What does that mean?" His voice got very low, "I still want to do it and so does Cas."

Scotty pulled him out of earshot of the bedrooms and into the living room. "When you have a heat that's the time the Alpha knot swells and binds you together because it's the Omega's fertile time. Desire becomes need. I was just mentioning it because it normally lasts longer."

The older Omega figured he should just shut his mouth and let Dean alone. The boy looked scared as hell. Every experience was raw, new and frightening and Scotty wasn't making it any better.

"Never mind, everything is fine. I'm glad you had a good time."

….

Castiel sat at Dean's bedside watching him sleeping next to Sam. It hurt when the Omega didn't come to his room. Cas knew when he questioned Dean about being a Hunter and then asked why it was ok that John led Dean into danger it hurt the Omega's feelings and struck a nerve.

No one wants to be faced with the possibility they might mean less to a parent than another sibling. That Dean's safety wasn't as important and that the boy had been expected to suck it up and soldier on.

" _What kind of teacher am I if I can't navigate Dean's emotional minefield? What if it's true…what if there are things out there beyond reason that the average person can't see? Dean would never make up a wild story like that."_

" _Did he create this other life to explain away all the injuries that were given at the hands of his father…no, the story is too fantastic and crazy for that. Dean has his head on straight despite everything"_

Castiel went back and forth in his mind trying to come to a conclusion when a set of green eyes popped open and caught him watching.

Dean whispered, "What are you doing?"

"You didn't come to my bed…our bed. Are you still angry with me?"

Dean looked over at Sam drooling in his sleep. The boy was lost to dreamland. He carefully got out of bed and followed Castiel to what was now their room.

…..

Gripping the headboard for dear life the Omega rode the Alpha's cock while straddling his lap. Castiel lifted Dean slowly up and down while gripping his ass as the teacher sucked bruises over the teen's neck marking him as warning signs against any unwarranted attention from other Alphas at school tomorrow.

Castiel licked the kiss bruised lips on his Omega's face, "Remember you belong to me now. We've bonded and I've taken you at your first heat."

Dean surprised him by placing a hard bite in the crook of the Alpha's neck, hard enough to leave a scar. Cas let out a long hiss and when Dean didn't stop he shoved him off sending the Omega on his back.

"What the hell Dean!"

Dean flashed a macabre smile blood stained teeth, "Remember you belong to me." He looked very determined and a little desperate. "I'm the one that loves you Cas."

Castiel placed his palm against the bite and headed for the bathroom. Dean spit in his hand and used the bloody mess to jerk himself off the headed off to see the damage he caused.

….

He watched in the doorway as Cas put first peroxide on the bite then an antibacterial cream and finally a bandage. Dean noticed area was already bruising and he felt like utter shit. He couldn't figure out why he even did it.

Castiel rolled his eyes to the side looking at a repentant Dean with head hung down. "What was that all about?" He looked future and noticed the blood over the Omega's soft dick. "You jerked off?"

A mumbled, "I'm sorry" was the answer.

"Come here."

Dean stepped in front of him with head still down. Castiel washed him up with a damp cloth the made Dean look him in the eye. "Is this because of your dad coming here?"

The boy's expression said it all. "Come on Kitten, you need some sleep."

…..

School was a bit of a haze for Dean. Going back after his weekend with Castiel felt like being dumped in a sea of preschoolers. The Omega felt more confident, older and wiser.

The rest of the Omegas there were allowed by the grace of their parents or owners. Dean was there because Castiel wanted him to have an education no matter what. There was no fear of getting pulled out on a whim. Not unless John suddenly decided to get involved.

For gym Dean changed in the Omega locker room and felt relaxed around his own kind. There was no sexual tension or danger just boys checking each other out to see how they measured up. Dean felt he was pretty gifted in the dick department compared to the other Omegas.

If one of them happened to bend over for any reason everyone looked. It was natural to want to see other Omega vaginas. It was the part that defined them in society.

Choices were limited, get whored out, bred in a stable, get lucky and find an Alpha or even a Beta to love and start a family with or be a kept Omega that lived a pampered life and got to travel and see the world. Sometimes if a guy was lucky he could have a career no matter how limited the choices were. That was the dream.

Dean pulled on the loose, long gym shorts and the baggy tee to cover as much as himself as was allowed then headed out for forty five minutes of utter bullshit. He was athletic and in good condition since he still sparred and exercised with Sam.

He looked around and saw teams were being picked for basketball _. "Just great…I hate gym."_

Dean was the first of the Omegas to get picked so at least that was something. When he headed over to Kenny's team the Alpha draped an arm over his shoulder and smiled at Dean, "Hey gorgeous good to have you on my side."

Dean shrugged him off, "You picked me. Not a smart move to choose someone based on looks."

"I've seen you play Winchester. I know you're good." Kenny examined the hickies covering his neck. "Someone went to town on your pretty neck." He grabbed Dean by the ass and squeezed, "Did they get at all the goodies Winchester…are you a slut?"

Dean growled, "Get your fucking hand off my ass or lose it."

Several of the Alphas standing around them began to snicker. Kenny whispered, Wanna get a knot ride Dean?"

Before he realized what hit him Kenny was flat on his back. Dean stomped on the teenager's wrist and a snapping sound maybe everyone back away and Kenny scream.

…

Dean stared at yet another new principle. Principle Davis ignored Dean and stared at Mr. Novak. "So you are talking responsibility for Dean's actions?"

The weary looking English teacher nodded, "I am."

"Where are his parents?"

The mother is deceased and the father is off working. My family has taken the Winchesters in and Dean is my Omega now."

Davis raised a brow as he drummed a pen on the desk, "Really…legally?"

"Soon."

Davis lifted the phone and pressed a button, "Margaret, bring in the guardianship papers."

Margaret hustled in and handed a thick packet to Castiel, "Fill them out, make copies for your records then hand them back in. You need to notify his father within five days and if Mr. Winchester doesn't send a reply, come in person or send a representative in thirty days the courts will hand over Dean to you."

Davis was going to ask how Margaret knew all about this already but figured she was privy to all the office gossip.

Castiel looked over at Dean then down the packet in his hands, "Isn't there another way…do we need to involve his father, what if we can't find him?"

Principle Davis held up his own packet, "The school will also make its best efforts as well as the court registrar. He has thirty days and then he loses the privilege. We can't have unattended Omegas running amok. They cause enough problems."

Dean snorted, "Kenny had it coming. He grabbed my ass. The bastard is lucky he still has that hand."

The principle slapped his desk and roared, "Watch your mouth! You are just lucky there were witnesses to back up your story but then you Omegas stick together like glue. Mind yourself Dean Winchester or you're going to lose the privilege of an education and society will find something else for you to do."

Then the principle did the unthinkable and added, "Something more up your alley."

Castiel saw red losing his usual cool, "What are you implying?"

"Nothing Mr. Novak, I suggest you go back and tend to your class unless you'd like a suspension."

Dean was the one acting calm now; he touched his hand to the teacher's shoulder and told him they should go. They walked together, Castiel reaching out and taking Dean by the hand.

Davis yelled after them, "No touching Novak or I'll fire your ass."

….

Last hour English class was awkward for Dean. Everyone heard about Dean's hickies which he now had covered up with his jacket. They also heard that Dean broke Kenny's wrist. The other Omegas looked on Dean as a hero now. No one else had stood up to an Alpha before since the consequences could be downright deadly. Besides it wasn't in an Omega's nature to be aggressive. Dean was a whole new breed.

The girls and Omegas kept staring at the bandage on Mr. Novak's neck and wondered if he was hiding a love bite. No one knew about the love affair between teacher and student. The principle and office staff suspected them but there was no real proof, nothing had filtered down to the students yet.

Molly raised her hand and Mr. Novak called on her. "Mr. Novak what happened to your neck?" Giggles went up among the freshmen class.

The teacher pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a weary sigh, "I cut myself shaving. No more silly questions. Today we are going to examine a poem by Langston Hughes. Has anyone heard of this gentleman?"

No one raised their hand so Castiel went on. "Langston Hughes was an American poet, social activist, novelist, playwright, short story writer, and newspaper columnist. He is noted as having been a creator of jazz poetry and as a leader of the Harlem Renaissance, an African American cultural movement that occurred during the 1920s and 1930s."

He opened a worn little poetry book from his collection, "This particular piece is called "Democracy" perhaps it will strike a chord with some of you here."

 _Democracy will not come_

 _Today, this year_

 _Nor ever_

 _Through compromise and fear.  
I have as much right _

_As the other fellow has_

 _To stand_

 _On my two feet_

 _And own the land.  
I tire so of hearing people say, _

_Let things take their course.  
Tomorrow is another day.  
I do not need my freedom when I'm dead.  
I cannot live on tomorrow's bread.  
Freedom_

 _Is a strong seed_

 _Planted_

 _In a great need.  
I live here, too.  
I want freedom _

_Just as you._

Castiel looked out at the sea of faces looking back at him. The Alphas looked confused and the Omegas had expressions ranging from hope to sadness and everything in between. The words weren't lost on any of them.

Dean sat in the back row as always. He stared down on his open notebook writing down something and a deep frown on his face. The Omega couldn't wait for the bell to ring so he could escape to the relative safety of the Novak home. Today had been very hard on him and by extension Castiel. Dean worried his lover would lose his job because of him.

There was some discussion about the poem and the writer afterward. When the bell finally rang Dean bolted for the door avoiding Castiel. The farther away he stayed from his teacher the better it would be for Castiel.

….

Dean sat on the bench outside the high school watching the parking lot empty out. Sam lingered in front of the middle school with a small group of kids that consisted of Sam, another Alpha in the making, a couple Beta girls and Alfie. He felt sorry for Alfie and the way the boy clung to Sam's jacket sleeve. Alfie had just turned twelve and was feeling the jealousy bug.

Alfie didn't realize Sam was just nice to everyone. It was in his nature unless you pushed him or hurt someone he cared about. Dean wished he was an Alpha like Sam but comforted himself with the knowledge he had a shot at an actual future with a man he loved and who loved him. If only he could show Castiel what it meant to be a Hunter and how important it was everything would be ok.

A heavy hand squeezed Dean's shoulder. The Omega jumped to his feet and felt for his hunting knife. When Dean saw who it was he stumbled backward catching the light post before he fell.

John smiled at Dean as he held out his hand, "Hello son."

TBC


	16. King Daddy

John took a step forward with his hand still extended, "Aren't you glad to see me?"

Dean fought the urge to run and tried his best to look relaxed by leaning against the light post and returning a smile, "Sure dad."

John had venom bubbling just below the surface. Dean was supposed to stay put, do as John told him, watch Sam and not get cozy with strangers. Dean was supposed to do a lot of things but it seemed he couldn't be trusted anymore.

John figured it had something to do with presenting as Omega. Everyone knew they were inferior when it came to making the right decisions. An Omega needed someone to keep him in his place.

The Hunter fought the urge to slap down his bitch of a son for disobeying orders. Play nice and soon enough Felix will have a big fish on the line. Dean would be gone and John wouldn't have to hear the bullshit other Hunters said about him fathering an Omega. He swore if one more broke ass loser offered him peanuts for Dean there was going to be some hurt coming down.

Dean cast his eyes toward the pavement avoiding that hard gaze his dad couldn't disguise with a smile, "It was my idea to leave the motel. We were running out of money and I didn't know how to get a hold of you. I'm sorry and…"

John interrupted, "Dean let's talk about all that someplace a little less public and a whole lot warmer."

…..

Castiel zipped up his black parka and slung the messenger bag over his shoulder. Looking around the classroom one more time he shut off the lights and exited the high school.

The bench was empty where Sam usually waited for them then Castiel remembered Sam was staying at the Alfie's house tonight to work on a science project.

Dean was missing as well. The teacher spotted Sam dashing across the parking lot and waved to the boy. When Sam breezed past Castiel saw his target. There was a stranger standing with Dean.

…..

John kept his eye on the doors to the high school and when Castiel Novak stepped outside under the flood lights at the entrance the Hunter was struck with how young he looked.

He grabbed Dean in a hug before the teen knew it was coming, "I'll be in town for a bit. I'll see you later." John vanished into the shadows and the rumble of the Impala was heard shortly after.

…

Castiel didn't realize he was growling under his breath. Instinct kicked in and the teacher's possessiveness and anger over a stranger touching Dean had made him lose all reason.

" _You bastard I'm going to rip your fucking dick off."_ He took off running but the stranger seemed to melt into the shadows like a ghost. Sam was already there talking to his brother. Castiel grabbed Dean by the shoulders, "Where did he go? I'll take care of him."

Dean looked absolutely confused and anxious from the encounter. His dad wasn't acting like dad and the teen wasn't sure why he left suddenly. John also didn't mention the distinct scent of Omega clinging to Dean.

Not talking to anyone in particular Dean whispered, "Dad was nice."

Castiel kissed him and the Omega came to his senses, "Cas?"

"Come on boys, let's go home."

….

Spencer watched Dean pick at his plate of food and frowned at the Omega, "Eat, its free food and it tastes good. Meals don't fall from Heaven you know."

Dean stuck a piece of chicken in his mouth and chewed as he thought about the encounter with John. Scotty watched Dean chew, a hopeful look on his face waiting to hear how the food tasted.

Dean smiled at the gorgeous Omega, "It's great. You're cooking is like a professional now."

Spencer took his wife's hand, "We have an announcement to make. Scotty is pregnant."

Scotty added, "We think it happened when Spencer was giving me a sound pound on top the table Castiel makes bird houses on."

Castiel did a spit take over Dean's plate, "What?! But you're in your twilight years."

"Damn it Cas I'm only forty five."

Dean said he thought someone that old would shoot blanks and he was pretty impressed Spencer got his nineteen year old wife knocked up. Spencer called Dean a smartass and he should shut his damn pie hole and eat his dinner.

Castiel said he'd have to bleach his work table or burn it.

Eventually Cas and Dean got around to congratulating them.

…

After dinner there was discussion about John Winchester. Dean went over the details of his brief encounter with his dad. Castiel didn't want the man anywhere near Dean.

Dean spoke up. After all it was his life they were talking about. "If you cut my dad out of things he's going to get pissed. I know him. Dad needs to be in control and if you tell him what to do it'll turn out bad. Maybe he decided to be nice and figures he won't have to worry about us if we stay here."

Spencer nodded in agreement with Dean. "I say if the man wants to come over and have dinner with us then we should be welcoming. Castiel, try to get along with the man no matter how you feel. Just like in business sometimes you have to plaster on a smile and try your best to play nice."

…

John took a corner table with his back to the wall watching for Felix. The hawkish man entered the Hunter bar and wove his way through the mostly male crowd in search of his client. The men there made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. These were all Alphas in their most feral version.

They were hard living Hunters that had taken down all sorts of big, bad monsters then doctored the mental and physical aftermath with an over indulgence in booze, gambling, sex and fighting.

Felix knew all about it. He had dealt with every sort imaginable and nothing shocked him any longer. Spotting John Winchester he navigated over and sat across from the man.

"Good news, I've narrowed it down to two buyers, both stateside. I'm negotiating for the best possible price. Have you met with your son?"

"Yeah, briefly at his high school but don't worry, I didn't tip my hand. He has to be treated carefully. Omega or not Dean is able to bolt and if he wanted to hide it would be fucking hard to find him again." John swirled the whisky in his glass watching the amber liquid.

"Having second thoughts?"

"No…I'm pretty sure Dean has an Alpha but I need to get him alone to confirm it. There is a school teacher called Castiel Novak. He was the one that took the boys from the motel and back to his dad's house."

"Have they had sex? If the Omega isn't a virgin it changes things. It devalues Dean and his only saving graces would be looks and age. I'd have to tell both interested parties and see if they still want to bid on him otherwise I'll have to go back through my client list and see which ones aren't so particular."

John like most Alphas knew little about the secrets of Omega anatomy, "So lie about it. How the hell would they know?"

A brandy old fashioned was set in front of Felix, his drink of choice. He had become a bit of a staple around the bar. Hunters would find Omegas here and there during a job and if no one claimed them Felix found buyers. Not all of them did this but it happened more often than not.

"A simple medical exam of course, a female has a hymen that can be torn in many ways and they might not even realize it. Omega hymens are tough and need to be broken through. It happens during intercourse and can be quite painful for them the first time. If Dean was penetrated then it's torn. Find out for me for sure and I'll see what the two parties are willing to offer. He's still a real beauty."

"Jesus, I could have had this over with already. If I would have known it was this much trouble I would have sold him to a breeder and be done with it. Maybe I could just use Dean as bait when I go on a hunt. Omegas attract attention even of the supernatural kind. Or I could always trick him out." John downed his drink and waved for another. "I can't stick around here forever."

Felix surprised John by slamming a fist on the table, "Are you in or out? I don't want to waste my fucking time while you decide what to do and neither will my clients."

John then realized this was the big leagues and he had to make a hard decision, "I'll get him alone and find out."

"When?"

"Next couple days."

….

Dean slid over the side of the bed and did a cat crawl toward Castiel yanking off the Alpha's towel hung loosely around his waist. The teacher laughed and backed against the closet door, "Hey you little pervert, what are you doing?"

Dean rolled his big green eyes up toward his lover, "I wanna play…suck you."

Castiel wove his fingers through the sandy blonde hair and pulled the Omega's head back, "Alright Kitten, lick it. I've got a lot of milk for you to drink down." Before he let Dean's hair go Castiel ran a thumb across his young lover's generous lips, "I bet you're going to suck me real good with that pretty mouth of yours."

He gave his man a smile that belied his youth, "So good daddy…so good for you."

Castiel still wasn't sure about Dean calling him daddy. He hesitated before answering then decided to just go with it, "Make daddy happy."

Considering the little practice Dean actually had at performing oral the boy had Cas bucking and moaning like a whore in a minute flat. The Alpha cried out "Dean!" as he shot his load down the Omega's gullet then slid down the door on his ass, panting like a dog in July.

"Oh my fucking god…Dean I love you."

Dean nestled between his open legs and kissed his stubbly jaw, "I love you too. So it's ok to call you daddy, because I sorta like it."

Castiel's head lolled to the side, eyes closed as his breathing slowed, "I'm your daddy…I'm anything you want me to be."

The Omega pressed tighter against his lover and gave a contented sigh, "Just be mine."

Cas snagged his dirty jeans from a pile of clothes sitting next to them and fished around in the pocket then pulled something out. He took Dean's left hand and put an adjustable metal ring on his ring finger with a blue fake gemstone in a crooked faux gold setting.

"Here…until I get you your tattoo then a real ring on your finger."

Dean held his hand out and chuckled at the wonky looking ring, "Where did you get this?"

"From one of those trinket machines at a gas station on our way back Sunday. Sorry it will have to do for now. My main concern is getting us legally bound together and putting that tattoo ring on your finger so everyone knows one hundred percent you belong to me and no one else."

Dean tilted his head back and looked at his Alpha, "When?"

"I was thinking of taking Friday off of work and pulling you out of school so we could go to the courthouse and get this rolling. The sooner the better."

Dean's stomach felt weird. Maybe it was a combination of supper and semen but either way he bolted for the bathroom and puked up a vile looking concoction. He dry heaved until his muscles hurt and once his belly was empty he felt better.

Castiel was right there to hand him a damp washcloth. "I suppose chicken and jizz don't mix. Sorry about that honey." He helped Dean to his feet and kissed him. Dean drew back in disgust, "I just barfed don't kiss me! I'll brush my teeth first."

"Dean I would kiss you puke breath or not but I prefer not." He patted his Omega on the fanny, "Brush 'em then come back to bed and I'll doing something fun for you."

Dean flashed his cheesy ring, "Gosh first this big rock and now you're gonna do something fun to me? I'm like a king or something."

"You are Queen Dean, I'm King Cas," He winked a blue eye at his teen dream and left with a wiggle in his walk.

….

School was blessedly uneventful. No fights or detention for Dean and Castiel flew under the radar of the principle. By lunchtime a surprise snowstorm kicked up. December was upon them and the fat fluffy flakes piling up outside brought an excitement to the students thinking about holiday break while teachers and staff wondered how they were going to get home safely.

The huge lunchroom was packed. At the teachers area Castiel sat with Benny and a few others. Benny watched with amusement as Cas unpacked his lunch. Scotty had graduated him from paper bags to a lunch tote. The young teacher took out a thermos, sandwich and a banana.

Cas looked inside again, "No chips or pudding cup…what the hell Scotty." He pulled out a note the Omega had left him.

Benny snatched the note away and read it out loud, "Have a good day at school."

Cas took it back and stuffed it in his pocket, "Worry about your own lunch."

"Novak you got the life. You even get soup."

The doors to the cafeteria swung open and in walked Javi dressed in tight black jeans, black suede boots and a fitted down jacket in black with sparkles dotted around the material. His long black hair was done in intricate braiding intertwining together in back with a band of turquoise on the end. His earrings and nose piercing were done in sleeping beauty turquoise.

Behind him was his chauffeur and bodyguard Hugo, a massive Alpha with a serious expression always on the lookout for danger.

The loud conversations were now down to a buzz as the students wondered who these people were. Almost every Alpha in the lunchroom had his tongue hanging out as the exotic little Omega sashayed past the tables. Javi plopped down on Benny's lap and gave him a kiss.

"I haven't seen you in ages fuzzy bear."

Benny wrapped his arms around his sweetie proud to have such a looker, "It's Tuesday, I dropped you off at home on Sunday. Anyway why is Lurch driving you around in this storm?"

The Omega pulled up his jacket exposing his flat, tan abdomen complete with belly button ring, "I think I'm pregnant, look how fat I'm getting."

Castiel snorted tomato soup up his nose and started coughing. Benny glared at his friend just daring him to laugh.

"Princess there is no way in hell you could know that. I just popped your cherry this weekend, even if you were its too soon to know that."

Javi folded his arms and a pout form on his pretty mouth, "An Omega knows these things. I hope you're going to do the right thing by me and the baby."

Benny brushed a kiss on the young man's neck, "If you're preggers we can up the wedding and if you're not then I'll still marry you but we can plan it. I want you looking pretty as a peach on your wedding day."

Castiel was happy for them but glad he wasn't in Benny's position. Babies took time and money and both were in short supply for the teacher. He pushed his banana over to Javi, "Here you go. Since you're eating for two have a healthy snack."

Benny stuck his tongue out at his friend. "I can feed my own princess thank you."

Javi peeled the banana and delicately bit the tip off then licked his lips. Even eating a piece of fruit became an event when Javi was involved.

A group of Alpha seniors took a stroll near the teachers table to get a better look at Javi. Hugo growled at group and the boys took off.

…..

Dean sat in the back of the classroom waiting for Castiel to pack up his messenger bag and they could head home. The Omega liked to observe Cas in his natural environment, school. The Alpha mumbled to himself as he went over some papers then gave that little frown to nothing in particular and stuffed a folder in his bag.

Cas heard chuckling from the peanut gallery, "What's so funny?"

"You…I like watching you do stuff because you act so cute and don't even know it." Dean looked down at his wonky ring and gushed, "I love you."

The teacher zipped up his bag then crooked a finger at his Omega, "I love you too. Come here sweetheart and let me show you how much."

Castiel swept the top of the desk clear. Coffee mug shattering, pens, pencils, books and papers scattered across the floor. Dean kicked off his sneakers and took off his jeans. He stood there, erect cock pointing toward his Alpha begging for attention and pussy wet and twitching in need.

The teacher lifted Dean onto the edge of the desk then sat down and rolled up his desk chair between the teens dangling legs, "Rest on you back for me…relax."

Dean did as he was told but relaxation was the furthest on his mind. He stared up at the florescent lighting for just a moment before closing his eyes. Dean felt the teacher's warm mouth engulf his erection as long fingers probed gently around his labia.

"C-Cas..."

The mouth released his dick with a wet pop, "Yes my queen?"

Dean knew how silly it sounded the moment the words escaped his lips, "What are you doing?"

A soft kiss pressed against his freckled inner thigh and a mix of honey and gravel caressed his ears.

"I'm pleasuring you until my blood runs with you nectar."

The Omega sighed as his lover's tongue went exploring.

…

Sam wiped the foggy back window of the SUV and watched for Dean and Cas to come out. Alfie's mom glanced in the rearview mirror at her son's everything.

"Sam I need to get home. Do you want to sleep over or not?"

Dean and Castiel exited the school, headed straight for the lime green car and in a few minutes it pulled safely out of the parking lot. Relief washed over him, Sam had a feeling all day. A tickle in his mind that told him things weren't right that he needed to be vigilant. This time the feeling didn't pan out and that was ok with him.

"Yes Mrs. Driel I'm sleeping over."

Alfie was already pouring over notes for their science project. He stuck the notebook in his lab partner's face, "We only have until Friday to come up with something good."

Sam cleared the window again with his sleeve and took one last look. Besides a few straggling students in the parking lot everything looked normal.

…

Cas' cell phone went off on the drive back home, "Answer it Dean."

This was something new. Dean decided he was going to buck for a phone of his own and one for Sam. After all, he was going to be a Novak soon enough and why not stick them on the family plan?

"Hello, Dean Winchester speaking."

Spencer hesitated a moment then answered, "Why are you answering the phone?"

"Because."

There was a sigh on the other end, "Your dad is here. He's having supper with us. I'm just giving you both a heads up." There was no answer on the other end so Spencer continued, "Get it over with Dean. The man said he was leaving town soon so it sounds like things will work."

Dean handed the phone over to Castiel, "My dad is at the house. It's Mr. Novak on the phone.

The teacher put the phone to his ear, "Did you invite him over?"

"No, he showed up. I'm the one that invited him to supper. Like I told Dean the man said he was leaving town soon. I want this all settled Castiel, I didn't sign up for all this bullshit. Life used to be peaceful."

Scotty could be heard in the background, "Boring…life used to be boring."

Another sigh, "Just get home. It'll all work out."

…..

Castiel held the steering wheel in a death grip still fuming over John Winchester showing up at his house. "I hate this Dean."

Dean was between a rock and a hard place. His Alpha had every right to be pissed but Dean needed to talk to John and get it over with.

"Cas I'm going to be in your dad's house. He won't pull any bullshit there. I need to talk to my dad and get everything out in the open. I can't ignore him…he won't allow it. Dad needs to know about us."

The Alpha grumbled, "Don't worry, John is going to know about us."

Dean reached over and placed a hand on Castiel's thigh, "I'll never leave you." He rested his head against the cool glass, green eyes focused on the Christmas lights as they drove through a residential neighborhood.

It all looked so very normal, the rows of unremarkable middle class houses hiding the families within. Dean wanted normal with Cas whatever that was. It would be their version of normal. The young teacher and the tender, young Hunter carving out their own bit of paradise in this flawed, restrictive world they lived in.

Somehow Dean needed to make John understand that he deserved this, that Sam deserved it also.

Castiel was the one that reached over now clasping one of the boy's cool, slender hands in his, "I love you."

Dean replied softy, "Love you too."

….

John watched Scotty over the rim of his glass then took a drink of the fine scotch that was offered. Spencer had stepped into his office to make a business call leaving the Omega with a predator momentarily.

He set the glass down and gave Scotty a dark smile, "You don't like me very much do you."

Scotty hugged his fuzzy sweater tightly around him. "Actually I don't like you at all."

TBC


	17. The Blink of an Eye

Dean waved to his dad as he ran past to room he shared with Castiel. Once safe inside he tossed his backpack in the corner and sat for a moment to gather his thoughts.

" _Just be honest…he can't do anything here. Maybe it will be ok since he's leaving soon. Dad doesn't want to have to worry about us. Be tough Dean, you can do this. A pussy doesn't mean you're a pussy…shit that's like putting myself down."_

He'd try to remember that. There was nothing wrong with having a pussy and having one didn't make him weak. In fact it took someone strong to get through life as an Omega.

Dean wouldn't be one of those Omegas that cut their wrists, took an overdose or took a dirt nap some other gruesome way to escape their fate. He realized he was a lucky Omega even with John Winchester as his dad.

…..

Spencer and John had an amicable conversation over a drink. John asked about the man's work and when Spencer asked John exactly how he earned money as a hunter John turned to Dean and grinned, "Go on Dean, tell him all about hunting."

"No thanks." He had told Castiel about it before and Dean still wasn't sure his lover believed him. There was no way he wanted Spencer Novak to think he was nuts.

John winked at his son, "You know hides and furs. The pay sucks but I like the outdoors."

Cas looked from father to son then back again. One of them was lying and he was beginning to think Dean was telling the truth and the boy wasn't delusional at all. Maybe there were unseen things, monsters, demons and ghosts out there. He took Dean's hand beneath the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. John wouldn't ask the question and it was torture for the teen. Dean felt he would go mad if he had to keep it secret from his dad one more minute.

"Dad I presented as Omega. It happened back at the motel and it was hell." He tried hard to stay tough and not shed a tear but the bright green eyes shone with them ready to spill at any moment.

John now had one hundred percent confirmation not that he needed it. "Dean I want to talk to you in private. I'm taking my kid out to eat and we can get this figured out."

Castiel wrapped his arm around his Omega's shoulders and pulled him in, "You can discuss it here. There's something else you should know, I love Dean."

It took every bit of strength for John not to strike out and beat the teacher senseless. _"Who the fuck does he think he is? College educated pretty boy prick. I eat bitches like you for breakfast...a disgrace to Alphas everywhere."_

Dean knew that look on John's face. It was the look he got right before exploding, the look that meant he was going to lash out, harm someone. This time that someone wasn't Dean it was Castiel and that was even worse to the Omega. He bravely stood up, "It's ok, I wanna talk to dad."

Dean put on his jacket and followed John out the Impala. Castiel ran after him grabbing Dean in his arms, "Don't go Dean, you don't have to. In fact I won't allow it."

John drummed his fingers impatiently on the roof watching them as they whispered to each other, "I'm not getting any younger. I'll bring him back in a couple hours. I'm only taking him to Pudgy's Diner right on Main. It's where I brought Sam when we went out to eat."

He scribbled down something on a note pad and slid it over the roof, "Here, my cell number. You know what Novak; I don't think you're very secure in your role as an Alpha. Maybe it's your age or your lack of experience." He winked at Castiel, "If you ever want some pointers on being an Alpha just ask me."

The teacher's nostrils flared and his jaw clenched. He bit his words out, "Have Dean back in two hours Mr. Winchester."

"Call me John; it sounds like we just might become family."

….

Dean couldn't help but smile when the waitress put the double cheeseburger platter in front of him followed with a chocolate shake. He loved having three squares a day at the Novak home but Dean enjoyed his greasy food and Cas didn't have the same tastes.

"Oh wow, thanks dad. This is the good stuff!" It was amazing how little of a kindness a bad parent could show a neglected child and receive heaps of praise in return.

Dean clung to every little moment of good he had with his dad like listening to rock on the radio, sharing a joke or getting a pat on the back for not fucking anything up on a hunt and following orders.

John wagged a fry at his son, "Tell me more about Castiel. He's your English teacher right?"

Dean nodded and took a big bite of burger. He wasn't sure how John knew Cas was his English teacher but then it was difficult to hide things from his dad. The man always found out.

John knew Dean would never admit he had sex. The only way was to provoke a response.

"I found your bloody pads in the garbage back at the motel. I saw the blood on the sheets. I've known you were Omega since I got back. That's why you took Sam and ran crying to that teacher. Did he give shelter in exchange for sex?"

Dean kept his head down and devoured his meal.

John leaned forward and spoke in a low voice, "Did he rape you?"

The Omega snapped his head up, "No! No Cas loves me and I love him. I wanted…" he caught himself and shut his mouth.

"Wanted what, your cherry popped? You can tell me Dean, all Omegas are wanton until they get someone to take them in hand. Maybe this teacher decided to fuck you into submission."

Face flushed with embarrassment and anger, Dean shoved the platter away. I knew you didn't change. I hoped you did but you hate what I am. I can't help it dad! I didn't ask to be Omega." Anger turned to desperation, "But I can still be a Hunter. I'm not going to be a burden to anyone. Me and Cas are gonna get hitched up and then you won't have to worry about me anymore."

John grabbed him by the wrist squeezing tight, "Do you know what it's like now that everyone knows about you? You ran Dean, you ran away from me. I had to hunt you down like a thing…a creature. I had to find your disgusting blood all over."

He jabbed a finger in Dean's face, "You let that broke ass teacher slide right in there." Then John said something that shocked Dean. "He can have you. Less I have to worry about."

Dean's whole body relaxed after John let go of his wrist, "What about Sammy?"

John shrugged, "He can stay. I'll touch base once in awhile, check up on you boys."

The Omega traced his finger over the sticky table in an unseen pattern as he weighed his next words.

"Dad do you hate me?"

" _I hate what you are."_

"I'm disappointed. What a letdown to find all your training was for nothing. Basically Dean you are useless. At least I'm hopeful about Sam. The way that kid trails him around I think Sam is a potential Alpha."

His words ripped Dean to the core. The boy's voice shook with emotion as he tried to stay strong. He wouldn't give his dad the satisfaction of breaking down. Dean once again had to be deferential to John. Allowing the man to say what he wanted and taking it. Anything to get this all over with and have his dad give Dean to Castiel.

"I'm sorry you're disappointed."

John expected an argument or protesting and really had no way to answer Dean. He finished his coffee in silence. That was until he noticed a lime green Fiesta parked right across the street.

"Looks like you have an escort. The teacher is here watching us." He grabbed his leather coat and stood, "You might as well ride home with him. I'm heading back to the motel and I'll be leaving tomorrow." With that John walked out leaving Dean alone.

…..

Castiel hurried inside as soon as he saw the Impala pull out with just John inside. The Alpha slide in the booth across from Dean and took his hand, "I just couldn't let him go with you and not follow. Sorry Dean but I don't trust your dad."

Dean was still stinging from his dad's words. He clung to Castiel's hand for dear life grateful his mate was there. "Dad said he's leaving tomorrow. It sounds like he's just letting me go. Even if he didn't sign those papers in thirty days I'm yours."

The boy rubbed his red eyes, "Dad said I was useless anyway…that all my training was a waste of time. He hates me I can feel it."

Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath exhaling slowly. "Honey your dad doesn't hate you. He hates himself and he doesn't understand a thing about Omegas. Your dad sees them as weak, needy, baby makers; he sees them as prostitutes, whores, walking sex organs."

Dean felt worse than ever, it meant there was no hope.

"Kitten, your dad is not unique. It's the way many Alphas see Omegas but there are some like me that see things a little differently. Every round of Alphas that come of age will change for the better. Someday the scales will tip in your favor. I can't promise you when but slowly the laws will change to reflect society's fresh perspectives of Omegas."

He leaned down and kissed Dean's hand, "It might be years from now when we have a have our own house full of children and I have a better paying job."

Dean raised a brow, "House full of children. I can't picture that."

Castiel chuckled at the look on Dean's face, "Well not a houseful, maybe a couple of them. I want you to finish high school Dean. I also want to give you the opportunity to go to a trade school or college."

"I don't know, I want to graduate high school but no college for me. I don't even know what I'd want to do. Maybe a mechanic or something but you know I wouldn't be allowed. Mechanics, builders and stuff like that are only done by Alphas and some Betas."

"Fine, you graduate high school and be a house wife and raise the kids. I'd be really happy with that. I know this hunting thing sounds important to you. I'm still not sure about it but maybe you can show me. Someday when you're old enough maybe you could hunt if it doesn't interfere much with family."

Dean smiled for the first time since Castiel came in the diner, "I'll show you. Maybe you'll feel a calling for it. Still, I don't want you getting hurt. I think you should stick to teaching."

Castiel stroked his stubble thoughtfully, "I do love to teach. In guess that was my calling. Well all of that is awhile from now. Let's stay focused on getting from point A to point B." He looked at Dean's half eaten meal, "How about we get some of that pie in the display case?"

The teen brightened up, "I love pie."

"I know."

Dean had cherry with a scoop of ice cream but not before finishing his double cheeseburger platter and shake. His appetite had been restored.

The couple talked about Christmas on the way home. Scotty did it up right, big tree, lots of colored lights and plenty of gifts and parties all the way to New Years. Dean couldn't hide his excitement at having a regular Christmas and was happy Sam would get to finally have one with all the trimmings.

…

John, back the motel had Felix over to discuss Dean. He told the broker that Dean was not a virgin. Felix's good news was it didn't matter to either client and he accepted the highest offer.

As soon as he could pick up Dean, John would receive three quarters of the money. He assured Felix he would have Dean in hand as soon as possible.

….

Dean ran circles around the other boys in gym class. He kept up his conditioning daily spurred on by Castiel who was very physically active. During basketball one of the Alphas decided to show Dean what happened to Omegas that made too many baskets.

One elbow to the gut and Dean was down. The nonexistent coach, flirting with one of the senior Beta cheerleaders didn't bother to look or intervene. Dean handled it himself by kicking the knee backwards on the asshole that elbowed him. The kid fell right next to him howling in pain and holding his knee.

A fist fight ensued with Dean ending up with a black eye and split lip and the other kid with a bloody nose and dislocated kneecap. This time when Castiel went to the principal's office with Dean in tow it didn't go as well as last time.

Both boys were suspended a week for fighting with it going on their permanent record. It didn't matter to Dean; after high school he had no drive to go on to school even if he had been allowed to do it.

Afterward Castiel took Dean home and addressed his wounds. The teacher lost a half day of work and wasn't happy about it but knew his Omega was only defending himself.

Dean held an icepack over his eye as Cas dabbed ointment on his swollen lip. Dean tried to lighten the dour mood his lover was in, "Now how am I gonna kiss you?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and a smile played on his lips, "I suppose I'm going to have to do the kissing and everywhere but your lips…at least the ones on your face."

Dean burst out laughing reopening the wound and blood trickled down his chin. "When did you get such a dirty sense of humor?"

"Since I met you."

The Alpha carefully kissed the corner of Dean's mouth, "There, is that better?"

"Yeah…you know what?"

"What?"

"I remember Mom being real gentle like this. I mean the memory is sorta fuzzy because I was little but I remember her eyes looked so kind and her hands were gentle.

Melancholy took over, "I bet Mom would have loved you."

"Thank you Dean, you saying that means a lot to me." Castiel glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "I have to go back and pick up your homework assignments for the week. By the way, your poetry assignment still needs to be done."

"Crap…I'm messing around with the English teacher and I don't get a pass?!"

The teacher put his parka back on and waved as he headed toward the door, "Sorry baby, even my angel doesn't get a pass."

…

Dean sat next to Scotty on the couch watching the cooking channel where a chef was preparing pork tenderloin. The older Omega looked over at Dean, "Nice shiner."

"Thanks, you should see the other guy." The teen watched as Scotty rubbed a slow circle over his slight belly pooch, "How did you know you were pregnant?"

"I felt like a fluttering feeling and then the morning sickness started. For Omegas symptoms start very early. We still go the nine months but our bodies have an early warning system in place so an Omega knows when to start caring for the fetus. It's unique to us." Curious now he turned to Dean, "Why do you ask?"

The teen shrugged, "Just wondering is all. I'm trying to learn all this stuff and you seem to know it all."

Scotty shut off the TV and turned his attention to Dean, "Did Castiel use condoms during your first heat cycle?"

His green eyes glazed over as he recalled that weekend at the cabin and all the pleasurable pain and unshakable bonding.

"Earth to Dean."

"Huh…no he didn't, I don't care though because I could feel him. I could feel when he…you know. It was the best thing ever."

Scotty frowned, "Your next heat Castiel needs to take the back entrance or get you on a suppressant during that time or at the least use a condom."

Uncomfortable with the older Omega's tone and the direction of the conversation Dean shrugged again, "Yeah sure. I have to write something for English class so I better get on it."

"What are you going to write?"

"I don't know yet."

Scotty watched the boy walk away. He thought how foolish Castiel was to not bother using protection. Cas was like a lot of young men; caution seemed to fly right out the window when it came to sex. The older Omega hoped that wouldn't come back to bite both of them in the ass.

…

Dean sat with pen and notebook in hand as he thought about something to write. Writing was more Sam's thing. Dean was more about action than words.

Then the answer came to him.

…..

The next few days were uneventful. Dean stayed home and Cas went to work. The Alpha had taken Friday off so he could take Dean with him to get the custody papers going.

It was the government's way of tying up loose ends quickly. If a parent abandoned an Omega for a month and someone else was willing to take the child in they could apply for ownership. It sounded good on paper but the reality was abandoned Omegas often didn't go to good homes and for some their lives were worse off than before.

For abandoned Alpha children they were free at eighteen to live their lives. Alphas were more desirable than Omega kids unless the Omega was used for marriage, sex or breeding.

…..

That night before supper Scotty prompted Sam to be extra cute. He asked why and the Omega said cryptically, "Trust me."

Spencer was happy to see a steak on his plate covered in mushrooms and onions. "Are you trying to get me fat? I do love steak though."

Scotty folded his hands and waited as his husband took a bite, "Well?"

"Mmm…if we weren't already married I'd marry you all over again." He eyed his wife's clothing. Scotty wore a thin white crop top to show off his little baby pudge and his pronounced nipples, "Damn you look good."

Later when Spencer was working in his study Scotty walked in naked which was Spencer's favorite look on him. He sat very businesslike across the desk from Spencer and slid papers over to him.

"What are these?"

"Custody papers for Sam. Fill them out."

"What?!"

"I've been thinking…Castiel is filing papers for Dean on Friday and John Winchester seems to be leaving them so in thirty days Sam can be ours."

"No, no, no, no…damn it , Stop looking at me like that! I'm the boss I make the decisions. I rule the roost and wear the pants around here and I say NO!"

Scotty grabbed the wastebasket and let loose a torrent of slightly digested supper. He held his hand out when Spencer went to help him, when it was over the Omega burst out crying. He was on a hormonal rollercoaster that only another pregnant Omega could understand.

Spencer sighed as he picked up the papers and started going through them, "I'll have my lawyer look these over tomorrow. Are you sure this is what you want? We are having a baby you know. I thought it would be just you, me and the kid eventually."

Scotty gave him the biggest, saddest eyes, "Don't you like Sam? He's sweet, smart and very helpful. He could even help with the baby. I just want the kid to have a stable place until he's eighteen. Sam has potential; if he has a father figure like you maybe he can achieve his goals."

The Alpha snorted, "I'm no father figure." He marveled at his wife, "How are you only nineteen and so damn smart?"

"I'm not book smart but I'm people smart I suppose. You know where you found me."

Spencer softened immediately, "I found a diamond in a pile of gravel, that's what I found."

…..

Dean snuggled into Castiel feeling loved. They spent their time before dreams beckoned touching and kissing gently. So much of the coupling was heated and frantic but now both felt secure.

John was most likely gone already. They hadn't asked him to sign any papers worried it would throw him into a fit. It was better to let the man go in peace and not provoke him.

Castiel pressed the palm of his hand against Dean's measuring fingers. He rubbed the toy ring with a thumb, "Maybe Friday we can look at rings. It'll be awhile before I can get you something good though."

"That's ok, I'm not a fancy guy, I don't need gold or gems. I think a silver band is perfect and we can wait on that. Silver protects against the supernatural, at least most things. You get one too…we can match. All I care about is being yours."

"Did you do your homework?"

"What a buzzkill, yeah I did it. I think you'll like my assignment for English."

Curious, Castiel tilted Dean's pretty face up, "Really, what is it about?"

"You have to wait."

….

The next morning after Sam and Spencer left Dean helped Scotty with the laundry then got ready for a run. He passed through the living room in his sweats, hat and gloves but the Omega stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Jogging, I can't sit around getting out of shape." Dean winked, "Your cooking is too good now, I'll get fat."

Scotty blushed from the compliment, "Flatterer. You can go but only if it's right around the neighborhood."

Dean saluted him and headed out the door.

…

It was December but so far mild. After the initial snowstorm things had melted considerably and the sidewalks were clear. It felt good to run feeling that burn in his muscles and taking in the cold air. Dean felt free and normal as he passed by the rows of nice houses with manicured yards all decorated for Christmas.

He figured this is how it would be with Castiel. They could run together and maybe get a routine going. Dean added a shower together afterward and then some bed aerobics. The Omega was hooked on his Alpha like the best drug possible and the side effects were wonderful.

Dean turned the corner running past a row of evergreen trees. Someone tackled him to the ground. A hand clamped over his mouth and a needle sunk into his arm. Dean wasn't able to get a look at the attacker before everything went black. He was gone in the blink of an eye.

TBC


	18. Kashmir Blue

School closed only two hours in to get students and staff home before the impending snow storm. The young English teacher took the opportunity to do a little Christmas shopping. Castiel roamed the mall feeling very out of place. He wasn't much for shopping in the first place and it seemed the place was filled with Beta females and Omegas with children in tow.

He went to a book store and inquired about leather bound journals one could do writing and drawing in. They had a nice selection and Castiel chose two of them for Sam, one in burgundy and another in cobalt along with a set of fine point pens.

The teacher had noticed Sam working on something in a note book with drawings, symbols and writings Castiel didn't understand. He knew the Latin but the rest was gibberish. Whatever it was Sam was doing Castiel felt he needed something special to record these things that seemed so important.

For Scotty he bought a large, ornate baby book to record milestones, birthdays, first lock of hair and things of that sort.

He bought Spencer a book set from the series, "Omega Passions". They were romance novels and on the covers would be images of stunning Omegas in the arms of handsome, sexy Alphas. The Omega usually had a ripped bodice and hair flowing in the wind. It was his dad's weakness. Spencer loved trashy historical romance.

Last but not least was Dean and Castiel knew exactly what to give him. He entered one of the jewelry stores that dotted the mall. This one carried fine jewelry. When the two women spotted the handsome, befuddled man perusing the glass cases filled with glittery product they jostled each other seeing who would reach him first.

Daphne got there in record time. She flashed the man with the incredible blue eyes a smile, "What may I help you with today?"

Castiel stood there staring down at the case filled with rings. He slipped a hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a string tied in a loop. "My Omega's finger is this size."

His cheeks turned pink when he locked eyes with Daphne and blurted out, "I'm asking him to marry me. I need a wedding set and a band for me. Dean wants me to wear a ring also and I'm babbling…sorry." Cas covered his face with his hands, "I'm terrible at this."

The young woman touched his wrist and Castiel dropped his hands. "Hey it's ok, I'm happy to help." She picked up the loop of string and compared it to the ring sizer. Next she tested different sizes on Cas then wrote the numbers down.

"Now to pick something out, unless you'd rather bring your mate with you."

"No, it's a surprise. I want to give Dean the engagement ring on Christmas and get formally married soon after."

Daphne found the intricacies of Alpha and Omega relationships fascinating. "Do you have the proper papers and does Dean have his tattoo? I'm just curious."

Castiel smiled softly as he thought about his green eyed honey, "No but tomorrow we're going to file the paperwork and I want to get his tattoo done as soon as possible." The teacher gushed, "I love him."

…

Dean found himself blindfolded and handcuffed in the back seat of a vehicle. Groggy and nauseous he croaked out, "Dad…Dad is it you?"

Felix answered, "No, your daddy is waiting at the clinic for payment. Sorry kid those are the breaks."

"Let me go, I've got my own Alpha and he's going to marry me. We're a bonded pair!"

"I don't see a tattoo on your finger. Besides this is best, you're lucky. The gentleman who came in with the highest bid is mesmerized by your photo. He'll treat you like a pampered princess as long as you don't fight him in bed. Mr. Roman has particular tastes…he's kinky and likes a fighter."

Dean thrashed around like a fish on a hook kicking the door and seats, "Let me go, I swear I'll make you all pay!"

The associate riding shotgun leaned over the seat and stuck a needle in the teen's arm.

Felix hissed, "Be careful. Don't overdose him you idiot."

The huge man who acted as Felix's muscle growled, "I know what I'm doing. You think this is my first time at the rodeo?"

…..

Dean woke up on an examination table dressed only in a hospital gown and his feet strapped to stirrups. Everything in the room was white and lights were too bright. A woman and a man were talking near the door.

The Omega retched from the drugs in his system. He turned his head so as not to choke and the bile dripped to the floor. Dean felt horrible.

The woman, a tall, thin creature with brunette hair pulled back in a bun came over and looked at the bile. She wrinkled up her nose, "Disgusting, I'll get someone to clean it up. I'll get you something to settle your stomach. When was the last time you ate or drank anything?"

Dean couldn't recall, he had lost all track of time. The only thing he knew was his body was running on empty.

"Don't know."

A few minutes later a man dressed in scrubs came in with a cup of clear soda and lifted Dean's head so he could drink. "When the exam is done I'll have a tray of food brought to you."

Dean tried to grab the man's sleeve but couldn't move his arm, "Please let me go. I'm a bonded mate, my Alpha is marrying me."

He looked down at Dean's left hand, "I don't see a claiming ring tattoo."

He walked out as Dean screamed, "Tomorrow…tomorrow I'm getting it! You bastard get back here!"

….

Castiel sat in a secluded area of the jewelry store along with Daphne so he could look at rings privately. Spencer's Christmas and wedding gift to his son was the use of his platinum card to buy the rings. Castiel said he would pay Spencer back little by little. Spencer told his son to not look a gift horse in the mouth and just pick out anything he wanted.

With that in mind the Alpha decided Dean deserved gold. He picked out two simple gold bands for each of them. The engagement ring was more difficult. Castiel knew Dean wasn't like Scotty who sported a big diamond. Dean liked clean and simple with his clothing so Cas assumed he'd like a ring that was clean and simple also.

Daphne suggested several possibilities. None of them seemed right to Cas. "You said your father is buying these as Christmas and wedding gifts?"

Embarrassed, Castiel lowered his eyes and then came that adorable blush that made Daphne wish he was buying the ring for her. _"Why are all the good ones taken?"_

"Yes, I can't afford what Dean deserves on a teacher's salary.

She tilted his chin up and looked into his eyes, "I have something."

Daphne came back with an elaborate worn velvet ring box. She opened it up and handed it to Castiel, "How about this? It's gold with a two carat Kashmir sapphire. Kashmir sapphires come from the highest sapphire mine in the world. It's at the top of the snow capped Himalayan Mountains."

His pretty eyes lit up and a smile broke across his face, "Tell me more."

"I imagine your mate finds your stunning blue eyes one of your most striking features. They are a close match to the Kashmir."

Castiel, ever the inquisitive one asked again for more about the sapphire.

"Lets see…Kashmir sapphires are rare at least of this quality. This particular ring was made in the 1920's. In the 1930's the mine was closed until 1998 when the Jammu and Kashmir government decided to reopen the mine. Nothing coming out of it now compares to the original gems. Very little has been mined. I would say these are as rare as hen's teeth."

Castiel handed the box back, "No, it would be too much. I can't."

Daphne talked to him until he relented and called his dad at the office then put Daphne on the phone. She chatted with Spencer meanwhile taking a photo of the ring and sending to him. Daphne said the ring was more like an investment. Spencer said yes after that then asked if she had another for his wife Scotty.

…

Dean lost his fight after screaming and cursing everyone for half an hour.

A man came in, the same man that had been talking to the female earlier. His name tag said Dr. Brewer.

"Now Dean, acting out like this won't help at all. I'll be done in a few minutes. I just need to do your pap and general physical. We already got a blood and urine sample while you were out."

Dean wanted to ask how they managed to get a urine sample but then decided he didn't want to know.

The doctor sat down on a stool at the end of the table and Dean couldn't see what he was doing. W-what are you doing to me?"

"Hang in there; you're going to feel the speculum going in."

"In where?" Then Dean felt it, cool slick metal then the sensation of his vagina opening wider. He didn't know what was happening and too terrified to move.

Next something touched him inside, "I'm doing a cell scraping and it will just be uncomfortable for a few seconds."

The Omega broke down in quiet tears. Everything had been a total violation since the moment he was kidnapped.

Dean felt the speculum removed and dropped in a container. His feet were unstrapped and his legs taken down. They ached from being in the same position for so long.

Brewer did a quick physical finding Dean healthy. The nurse brought in the results of the blood and urine samples.

"Excellent, everything is in fine working order and you don't have VD thank goodness." Brewer raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Oh, what's this…interesting."

Dean sat up and pulled a thin blanket around him. He eyed his clothing and shoes sitting neatly folded on a chair then glanced around the room looking for anything he could use as a weapon.

Curious as to what the doctor found so interesting about him Dean bravely asked.

"You're pregnant." He turned and walked out leaving a stunned Dean by himself in the locked examination room.

….

Daphne assured Castiel the rings would be sized and ready well in time for Christmas. The Alpha left with a spring in his step, it was a great day. He got all his shopping done including the most important part of it. Castiel wondered what Dean would say once he got that ring on his finger.

The Alpha could hardly wait for tomorrow to pick out Dean's tattoo and file papers for custody.

Cas tossed his shopping bags in the back of the Fiesta and headed back home just in time. The storm was beginning.

…

Dean immediately dressed back into his own clothes then searched frantically for anything he could use to get out of there. The room was bare. He sat down on the edge of the bed and broke down crying. _"Stop crying…crying won't get you out of here."_

The Omega wondered how much worse this would get. Now he wasn't only fighting for himself he was fighting for Castiel's child, their family.

He was still in shock from the news. Thinking back to how they recklessly fucked every moment possible during his first heat there couldn't be any other outcome. He was a pregnant teen all alone and in more danger than ever.

Dean heard voices outside the door and the lock click open. An orderly came in with a tray of food and a carton of milk. He set it on the little table by the chair. "Eat." The orderly left and Dean heard the lock click again.

He devoured everything and downed the milk then filled the carton with water from the sink and had that _._

Dean looked over his tray, _"What can I use for a weapon?"_

…

Dick Roman stared at Felix with cold, angry eyes, "What you're telling me is I purchased a pregnant Omega?"

Felix shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "I didn't know. You can always abort it."

Dick drummed his manicured nails on his desk as he decided if he should rescind his offer. Another look at Dean's photo changed his mind.

"I'll go look at him in person and see if he's worth it."

…...

Dean crawled under the bed looking at the brackets and everything else holding it together but the parts were fastened tight. _"Shit, now what?"_

He went back to his breakfast tray and looked at the plastic knife. Dean managed to snap off part of one side creating a point at the end. Along with some bandaging tape he found in a drawer Dean wrapped the handle leaving the point out then hid it in his pocket.

Dean fought to stay awake but the drugs still in his system and the exhaustion from the ordeal was too much. He fell into a fitful sleep.

….

Dick Roman looked down at the sleeping Omega. He took in the long sweep of lashes brushed against freckled cheeks. The boy was beautiful, perfect in every way except for a fading bruise around one eye.

Dick reached out and lightly ran his finger across the parted plush lips. _"I wonder how those would look wrapped around my dick."_ He laughed at his bad pun.

Dean woke to hands tugging down his sweat pants and found his wrists restrained again. Kicking out he tried to bust the face of the pervert touching him but missed. "Get the fuck off me!" He flew into a rage screaming curses at Dick Roman.

The Alpha found this exciting. Roman told his body guard to pull down the sweatpants and strap the bitch's ankles so he couldn't kick.

With no fear of getting kicked in the face now, Dick stepped between Dean's legs and stroked fingers over the flaccid penis, cupped his balls then lifted the sack to see the real prize.

The Alpha moaned under his breath at the sight. "Your pussy is pink perfection." Dick ran his hand over the slit then squeezed.

Dean twisted his body as another round of curses came out.

Dick laughed as he yanked up the sweatpants, "I like you Dean you have spirit. I've never owned an Omega like you before. You are the most attractive and what spunk! I'll enjoy having you as the crown jewel in my collection."

Dean spoke softly, "I'm going to kill you." He locked eyes with Dick Roman, "That is a promise."

Roman took a step back then caught himself before he could show any fear.

...

Castiel got home to find Sam and Scotty on the couch with a cozy blanket over their laps having hot chocolate and watching Cutthroat Kitchen.

Sam burst out laughing and pointed to the screen, "Cas, that guy has to cook in a flower pot!"

The Alpha's heart swelled with happiness over the sweet domestic scene. He hurried to the basement and hid the gifts from curious eyes then went to find Dean. After searching the house he began to panic.

"Scotty where did Dean go?"

Scotty looked up at the clock, "He went out jogging. I took a nap and then Sam got home this morning from school since they closed early and…" now the Omega looked panicked, "…that was several hours ago. I thought he was in the bedroom napping or doing homework."

Castiel looked out the window watching the first flakes come down from the darkened sky. "I'm going to look for him."

Sam got off the couch and grabbed his coat, "I'm going with you."

Scotty opened his shoulder bag and tossed Castiel some keys, "Take the SUV, your car is utter crap in bad weather."

…

Castiel drove everywhere within reasonable jogging distance for Dean and when they didn't spot him that's when the Alpha began knocking on doors, when shown a photo of Dean most people answered, "I'd remember that face."

Dean was memorable; he looked like an angel and carried himself with confidence. There were few Omegas like him.

Sam watched as the snow became heavier, "Cas I'm worried. What if …" He didn't finish his sentence because what he was thinking was too awful for words.

"What Sam, spit it out or I'm going to lose it in a minute."

"What if dad took him and did something?" Sam looked up at Cas grief stricken, "It's all my fault, if I wouldn't have told Dean that dad was being nice he never would have met with him."

"No Sam, nothing is your fault the blame is on John."

….

Castiel went straight to the police station and reported Dean missing. They didn't take a teenager missing for a matter of hours very seriously.

When he got no decent response he pulled the Alpha card and slammed his fist on the desk, "This is my Omega and I want him back. Dean is bonded to me and it's unbreakable. The person or persons that have taken him are going to jail do you hear me?!"

He tossed a photo of Dean on the desk and barked at the surprised officer, "This is Dean…you tell me not every fucking pervert within spitting distance wouldn't steal him."

The officer looked at the photo a little too long for Castiel's tastes, "What a pretty piece of ass. Ok I can see why you're worried. I'll take a report."

The teacher wanted to lunge across the desk and slam the cop's head into the cinderblock wall for calling his love a pretty piece of ass but that would have gotten him arrested and then there would be no help.

…

Castiel paced the living room raving over Dean's disappearance. Scotty hid from his step-son. The Omega blamed himself for not staying awake and keeping track of Dean and just assuming the boy was asleep in Castiel's room.

Spencer was in his office making calls to see what he could do to help. He had never witnessed his son in this state. Castiel was inconsolable.

Benny burst in the front door and headed straight for his friend. "I'm glad you called me Cas. I'll do anything I can to help you."

Javi sat quietly on the couch along with Sam. He knew it was best to stay out of things. Both Alphas were in a emotionally charged state with plenty of anger and frustration going around.

Sam asked the pretty Omega, "Do you want something to drink? I can make you hot chocolate. It's homemade not from a packet and Scotty even got some mini marshmallows."

Javi knew it would make the boy feel better to be helping in some way even if it was just making hot chocolate. He gave Sam one of his big white smiles, "Sure Sam that would be great."

…

John looked at the stacks of hundred dollar bills. It was more money than he ever had at one time in his whole life. He went to touch the money then drew back as if it had started on fire. John closed his eyes as Dean's voice came to him begging to go home.

Home for the boys was with the Novak family. John took that as an insult. He was the one that kept them going after the fire that destroyed their lives.

Spencer Novak has a roof and three squares to offer John's kids and they forget about their own father. He didn't figure his boys for being so disloyal.

These were the delusions of a man that saw a lot of death and tragedy early on and turned to booze and revenge to keep him going while turning his back on the two people that loved him when no one else did.

He had held out hope for Dean, molding the boy into a Hunter and his good little soldier. Then everything was spoiled when his son presented as Omega. As for Sam he bucked John at every turn alternately wanting the man's attention while trying to escape his control.

The Hunter grabbed the money and the new bottle of Wild Turkey and headed out to the Impala.

" _What's done is done. No going back."_

…..

Dean was dressed and bundled in the back of a limousine next to Dick Roman. Roman had hands all over Dean pinching, squeezing and prodding him like a piece of meat. The Omega didn't fight because the bodyguard was sitting right across from them enjoying the show in silence.

Then Dean's captor said something that threw him into a blind rage.

"We need to do something about that bastard fetus of yours. I heard from Felix it belongs to your English teacher. Now isn't that a kick! I'll have it sucked out of you this weekend."

Acting on instinct to protect what was his, Dean pulled the wrapped shard of plastic and plunged it into Roman's carotid artery will all his might. A shower of red colored the cabin of the limo. Gurgling filled the air for a few seconds and then stopped.

The bodyguard lunged for Dean. The driver, distracted from the noises and the gore he saw in the mirror lost control of the limousine on the snow covered road.

It slid down an embankment crashing into a bank of evergreens

TBC


	19. Survival of the Smartest

Bitter wind blew through one shattered window and out the other. It hit the underdressed Omega jarring him out of unconsciousness. He slowly opened his eyes taking in his surroundings. It took a moment for Dean to remember what happened. Next to him was Dick Roman with a punctured artery; the chauffer with an evergreen branch rammed though his chest and the bodyguard thrown through the window.

Dean had wisely buckled up as soon as he got in inside the vehicle not only for himself but for the baby. The teen finally freed himself from the belt and tried to move. Every muscle in his body felt strained and his gut and ribs ached. He lifted his shirt and saw the beginnings of a massive bruise from the seatbelt. It was still better than being dead any day.

Another gust of wind and snow blasted through the limo. Dean knew he'd die if he didn't get out of there. Dick Roman's long, warm wool dress coat was still on the seat decorated in blood and glass. Dean shook pebbles of safety glass off and put the coat on.

Next he found a cell phone on Roman's body and a pair of cashmere lined leather gloves. For everything he had been through Dean also took the man's watch, wallet and an expensive looking ring.

Dean looked down at his sneakers and knew his feet would be frostbitten in no time. He crawled out a shattered window falling onto the snow.

Dean checked the phone for a signal but found none _. "No time to panic, keep going."_

He next went to the driver's side and popped the trunk. Inside was a pair of boots Dean assumed belonged to the driver. He had noticed the shiny shoes on the body and figured the man had outerwear put aside more fitting for winter just in case.

They were a few sizes too big on Dean but he secured them snuggly. His feet already felt better. There was an old parka in the trunk. Dean shrugged off the fancy coat and put the practical parka on. He stuffed road flares in a deep pocket and some granola bars along with a frozen bottle of water. There was nothing else that could help him in the trunk but what he had was worth its weight in gold.

Finally Dean went to the mangled form of the bodyguard. He took the watch and a lighter. When Dean found a pistol and a boot knife he felt he felt a sense of relief. Now he had protection.

Climbing up the embankment was slow going but he made it to the main road and headed toward the lights of the town they had just passed through. It was going to be an almost impossible journey.

…..

Sam couldn't settle down with his brother missing. After fixing Javi a snack and a drink Sam went to the guestroom to rummage through Dean's few belongings.

He found a faded photograph of his family. Baby Sammy, Mary, John and little Dean. The adults and Dean had smiles on their faces. Happy times at least from looking at the easy body language and expressions. Sam traced the images with his finger as an overwhelming sadness hit him, a dead mother, drunken and crazy father and now a missing brother.

Sam set it aside and then went through the bits and pieces that made up Dean's life. Matchbooks from different bars and motels were saved in a big baggie. It was Dean's version of collecting postcards from their travels. As he picked through the jumble Sam found a little notebook containing faded names and numbers.

He recognized one of the names. A Hunter he met long ago when he was little. The man had a junkyard. Sam remembered them staying there a few days with their dad.

Bobby Singer, from what Sam recalled was gruff and drank beer but didn't yell at them for playing around the junk until sunset even after making Bobby go look for them. He was more concerned than pissed off and grumbled at the boys calling them idjits. Dean had thought that was hilarious.

When the brothers got inside the big old house there was chili and cornbread waiting for them. The rest of the memories of those days were of a soft bed and plenty to eat. Sam had felt safe there.

He wrote down the phone number in his own journal then put Dean's treasures back.

…

Dean could barely see the lights now with the near white out conditions. Even though it was still day time everything looked grey and white with the sun obliterated by the storm. There were barely any vehicles on the road that was quickly becoming impassable.

Dean noticed something dark approaching him from behind and hoped it was a car but there was no way to tell. Dean took a road flare out of the parka pocket, popped the cap and struck the ends together.

The flair started sparking then fully lit. Dean held it out away from him afraid to drop it in the snow. The dark image coming slowly toward him was visible now, it was a truck. The flair went out and Dean dropped it hoping he had time to light another.

The truck honked then slowed to a stop a few yards away. Dean struggled to the passenger side and opened the door. A grizzled old man looked at Dean suspiciously, "What are you doing out in this weather boy?"

"I-I was hitchhiking and they dumped on the side of the road."

The man drummed his fingers on the steering wheel irritated by the disturbance in his routine. There was no choice; he had to give the boy a ride. "Hop in then."

The truck did its slow crawl toward town. Once there they found the streets were practically empty. Dean found out the man's name was Dewey. When Dewey pulled the truck in front of a bar down a side street the Omega got nervous.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"Because the roads are shit and I'm going to wait it out with a whisky in my hand. It's supposed to clear up tonight and the plows will come out I hope. You can make a call from here and wait for someone to get you." He looked at the boy with blood splattered on his face, "You do have someone to call don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I sure do."

…..

Sam dialed the number not knowing what to expect, when a gruff voice answered, "Singer Salvage" Sam hesitated until the voice on the other end barked, "I don't have all day."

"Is this Bobby Singer?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Sam."

An irritated sigh came from the other end, "Kid why don't you prank someone else."

"I'm John Winchester's son."

There was a long pause and then, "Sam…hells bells boy I haven't seen you in ages. How's your brother?"

"Missing, I'm trying track down dad because I think he knows where Dean is."

"I haven't seen your dad in a coons age, can't say that I miss him though. Now tell me what happened to Dean, did he run away?"

"No, someone took him. Promise me if you see my dad you'll call me please. Here's the number I'm at."

Sam gave Bobby the number for the house and when the man demanded a story Sam gave him the briefest he could think of leaving out most of the details. Bobby promised to ask around about John and make a few calls. He told Sam if they needed help finding Dean he'd put the word out.

…

Dean walked into the hole in the wall with no name out front. The dive bar made him nervous. Dean knew a Hunter when he saw one and there were several mixed in with the locals. It was a bar you either knew about or you didn't, simple as that.

All eyes were on Dean as he limped over to a dark corner table for privacy. He patted the pistol in his pocket just waiting for the first Alpha pig to try and molest him. Strangely not one man approached.

Dean was relieved but wondered what it was keeping them at bay. If he found out what the Alpha repellent was he'd bottle it and give it to other Omegas.

Dewey walked over and set a steaming mug of coffee in front of Dean along with small bag of potato chips. "Here, drink this it'll warm you up some. You get hold of your people yet?"

Dean shook his head negative, "I was just going to call them."

Dewey glanced around the room then back to Dean, "You might want to wash that blood off your face. You look pretty gruesome. What happened to you anyway?"

Dean touched his forehead, "I felt and cut my head open. You know head wounds bleed like hell."

Dewey closed his eyes and tried to will himself not to say what came out of his mouth anyway, "You need to go to a hospital?"

Dean did need a hospital but he needed Castiel more, "No I'm ok thanks though."

Obviously relieved Dewey waved his hand as he walked away, "Alright then I'll leave you to it."

…..

Benny was in the middle of talking his friend out of raiding Spencer's gun safe and shooting John Winchester when Castiel's cell went off. The Alpha checked but the number was listed as private.

"Hello?"

He heard Dean's trembling voice on the other end, "Cas it's me."

"Dean where are you?"

"I'm at…hang on I'll check." Dean asked where he was and though the bar had no name the bartender told him the town and street. He gave the address to Castiel who dictated it to Benny because his hands were shaking too much to write.

"Baby listen to me, the roads are closed out here. Give me the number of the phone you're using, it says private caller. Can you find a phone number anywhere?"

Dean went through the phone and couldn't find anything useful, various files and even the call log was password protected. "I don't know."

"Where did you get the phone?"

Dean's eyelids could hardly stay open. The adrenaline wore off and the events from the kidnapping, brutal exam, molestation, stabbing, the news of his pregnancy and then the car crash topped with physical exertion had wiped him out.

"Cas I don't feel good."

Castiel could hear the Omega's voice hitch as if he was about to start crying. "It's ok now Kitten. I have an idea of where you are and I'm going to get you as soon as I'm able. I'll walk if I have to."

Javi tugged the Alpha's shirt sleeve, "Castiel…"

"Not now Javi."

"But…"

"Shhh, go to Benny."

The Omega gave up and left.

"Dean, don't worry. Dean…are you there?" Castiel heard soft breathing. Either Dean had passed out or fell asleep.

…

Benny put his arm around his pregnant pretty, "Do you want to rest my little princess? I shouldn't have dragged you along with me."

Javi gave Benny a perturbed look, "You didn't drag me along, I insisted. Anyway I might as well have stayed home. No one listens to me anyway."

"What does that mean? I always listen to you."

"Castiel doesn't. I wanted to tell him that Daddy has a fleet of heavy duty trucks to plow out the different businesses that he owns. It's cheaper than hiring a service. We even have one at the estate. I was going to suggest we call him and ask for help. If that idea doesn't work I'm sure he would come up with something. Daddy is a problem solver."

Benny yelled, "Cas!"

…

Dean was shaken awake by the bartender, "Kid you have to go, its closing time." He noticed the speckles of blood covering Dean's face and hair, "What happened to you?"

"Head wound. Can't I stay here a little while? I called my…" he almost said Alpha, "…my uh, friend? He's supposed to come and get me but I don't know when exactly."

"Nope that's not my problem, if the owner found out you were even here it would be my ass on the line."

"Can I at least use the bathroom before you kick me out?"

The man hitched his thumb toward a door down the hall, "Sure its back there."

…..

Dean took off the parka and looked at himself in the cracked mirror over the sink. His normally angelic face looked like a Halloween mask covered in Dick Roman's blood. He got to work with soap and paper towels washing off the shame of the day. When Dean got done most of it was off his face. He still looked and felt like utter crap.

He crept down the hall and peeked around the corner. The bartender must have been in the back supply room. Dean ran for the door and shouted, "Thanks have a good night!"

The bartender yelled, "Good luck." Dean slammed the door then booked it back down the hallway. He couldn't go hide in the bathroom, the guy might actually check. Instead Dean found a storage room littered with junk that hadn't seen the light of day in years. The Omega crawled behind stacks of boxes and waited there listening.

He checked Dick Roman's watch now on his own wrist. The bartender took another half hour to close before Dean heard the back door open, slam shut and the deadbolt click.

…..

The big plow truck had a difficult time getting to Harperville. Castiel watched out the window as if Dean would appear at any second waving to him from the snow covered streets. The storm had abated and the night sky was now awash with stars.

Cas' phone buzzed and he answered immediately, "Dean, are you still at that bar?"

"Yeah, it's closed now but I hid in the backroom. The guy was gonna kick me out otherwise." Dean added, "I don't feel so good."

Castiel knew Dean didn't say he was sick or hurt unless he was really in a bad way. It came from a lifetime of needing to appear strong at all times.

"I'm coming honey. Mr. Mercado had some trucks and…and that doesn't matter now. We are about a half hour away, the roads held us up. I promise it'll be ok. Do you trust me?"

"Always Cas."

"Good, be my strong, brave Omega and as soon as I get there I'll take care of everything."

….

Castiel pointed excitedly to the street sign, "There, that's the one."

The driver slowly turned down the side street and found only one doorway practically hidden along the stretch of was no sign just as Dean had said. The driver stopped in front and kept the engine running, "I'm not parking or I might not get back out. Go get your boy."

Dean had unlocked the door and waited inside. When Castiel crept in and whispered loudly, "Dean where are you?" the Omega stepped out from his new hiding spot behind the bar and Castiel ran to him. He scooped Dean into his arms and felt his lover collapse against him. It was too much effort to stand.

Castiel carried him out to the truck, lifted Dean inside then jumped in. "I need to get him to a doctor. Can we make it?"

The driver checked his phone for the nearest hospital, "It'll take about an hour I expect. There is one located on our way back. The plows should be clearing the highways at least so we should be ok." He looked over at Dean now curled up practically on Castiels lap like a giant cat, "What's wrong with him?"

The Alpha wrapped his arms around his Omega, "I don't know."

…

Spencer had gotten a call from Castiel informing him that they were at the hospital so Dean could get checked out. Spencer said he would pick them both up when Dean was ready.

Spencer was royally pissed someone under his own roof was hurt this way. The elder Alpha prided himself on being able to take care of his own and yes, Dean was becoming one of Spencer's own.

To tell the truth Spencer had grown to genuinely like the Winchester boys. Of course he still wished for his privacy but Scotty loved Sam and Dean along with all the fun, youthful energy they gave off. Spencer figured if his wife was happy then peace would reign.

…

Mateo Mercado called Spencer inquiring about Dean on his son's behalf. Mateo said Javier was very concerned. Spencer told him Dean was getting checked out by a doctor but he was back in Castiel's care.

Mateo said something cryptic, "My son still talks about his time at the lake with Dean and how the boy taught him to throw a knife. Dean was so kind and patient with Javier. My son has no friends so that meant everything to him. Javier considers Dean a friend now. Seeing my son smile means everything to me. Because of that I'll take care of the people responsible for whatever happened to Dean Winchester. Also I'm indebted to Castiel for finding Javier a proper mate."

"Thank you Sir, I appreciate this. What exactly does that mean, take care of them?"

Mateo answered, "It means don't worry about it. See you on Monday Novak."

"Yes Sir, thank you again."

TBC

A/N- The expression "in a coon's age" dates to the early 1800s, and to the folk belief that raccoons are long-lived. References differ, but a wild individual raccoon might live up to 5 to 7 years (average survival being much lower, though, probably 2-3 years), and in captivity they can live up to 14-17 years. So their lifespan is comparable to that of a dog.

In the early 1800s, it's doubtful if anyone knew how long raccoons actually lived, and two to three years in the wild is not really very long. But raccoon fur is hardy and reasonably durable, which might have given rise to the belief of longevity.

Other versions would be "in a dog's age" or "in donkey's years" (British), which have the same meaning. Or "in a month of Sundays"


	20. Little Secrets

Dean clung tightly to Castiel when a male nurse came in to take the Omega's information and vitals. The boy was on the defense against strangers especially in a medical setting. After what Dean had been through seeing another doctor was the last thing he wanted.

The nurse made everything worse by chastising the Omega for not putting his gown on yet. He took Dean by the arm and tried to jerk him off Castiel's lap, "If you have trouble undressing I'll help you." Omegas got little respect or tenderness even in a hospital setting.

Dean broke his long silence by screaming, "Don't you fucking touch me!" He was wild eyed and shaking.

Castiel grabbed the nurse's wrist and twisted until he let go of Dean. "You heard him, don't fucking touch him. I'll help Dean and when he's ready I'll let you know. Don't come in before then. Do we understand each other?"

The nurse was about to open his mouth and tell Castiel to suck a bag of hammers but decided from the look on the Alpha's face it was best to just leave quietly. The angry man reminded the nurse of a little blue eyed bull with his flaring nostrils and unpredictable manner.

"Yes Mr. Novak we understand each other."

….

Castiel pulled the curtain around them in case someone walked in. He worked gently peeling off the damp, bloody clothing. Once he got the Omega naked Cas saw the damage, at least on the outside. There were bruises, scrapes and raw skin where there had been exposure to cold.

He touched the large ugly bruise from the seatbelt, "Were you in an accident?" Dean didn't answer.

The Alpha took damp paper towels and cleaned the blood he saw still on Dean's neck, face and hair as best he could. Looking for cuts in those areas Castiel found none. The blood didn't belong to Dean. That scared him, he didn't want a doctor coming in and asking too many questions.

Dean had shut down. Castiel felt much had happened to him that needed to stay private. "Don't worry my love; I'm taking care of everything. I'll do the talking." He kissed an unresponsive Dean on the forehead.

Castiel took the cell phone, wallet, knife, gun, lighter, watches and ring and secured them in the inner pockets of his own coat. Feeling it was safe to let a doctor in now, he slipped the gown on Dean and buzzed for the nurse.

…..

A female nurse came this time and took Dean's vitals then asked Castiel about the Omegas health history. He didn't really know but assumed Dean had been pretty healthy up until that point. She asked when his last tetanus shot had been but Castiel had no idea. The nurse gave one to the zoned out teen and then left.

A young doctor came in shortly after that and let loose a barrage of questions directed toward Castiel. If there was an Alpha present the Omega was ignored.

"You are his…?"

Castiel played his part, "His owner and mate."

"How did he sustain these injuries?"

"I'm not sure, I found him like this."

The doctor took Dean by the shoulders and lowered him flat on the table. The Omega resisted at first until Castiel told him it would be ok. Dean threw his arm across his eyes while the examination went on. The doctor checked for broken bones and when he got to Dean's ribs and manipulated the areas the Omega took in a sharp breath.

"I don't feel any grinding or shifting but the area feels quite swollen and there is a good amount of tenderness. Bruised ribs it can be just as painful as full out breaking them and the healing process can take awhile. I'd like to get an x-ray with your permission Mr. Novak."

Castiel pulled down Dean's gown again for modesty.

"Yes of course, anything he needs."

….

Dean was wheeled over for x-rays and when Castiel tried to go inside the technician told him to sit in the waiting room. She had to explain to the distressed young Alpha why he couldn't go in and finally he settled down and agreed to sit and wait.

Once alone with Dean the woman doing the x-rays asked Dean a few simple questions the last was "Are you pregnant or think you might be pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant…at least I think I still am," Dean draped an arm across his eyes and sighed. "Please be careful." He was grateful it was a woman doing the x-rays.

Dean felt a heavy covering placed from below his ribs down. The tech patted him on the shoulder, "Is it the nice young man out in the waiting room?"

Eyes still covered Dean answered softly, "Yeah."

"You are a lucky young man. I can tell he really cares."

…

Castiel waited patiently. He picked up an issue of "Good Omega Monthly" geared toward the domesticated male. It was filled with recipes, fashion and sex tips and a pictorial on the latest collars. It was normal to see collared Omegas with pretty ID tags on the front as added precaution. The collars were used as a status symbol like jewelry.

His eyes covered every inch of the model Omegas, every one of them with beautiful bodies, pretty features and pouty lips. Still not one could compare to Dean. Castiel could see a time when his Omega would be the epitome of male perfection.

Despite the grimness of the situation they were in Castiel had to smile to himself as he pictured gifting Dean with a pretty collar. _"He'd rather have black leather and steel studs I suppose…still he would look so sweet in jade or azure. Most likely Dean would tell me to shove the collar up my ass. Maybe he'd wear one in private just for me. It could be his lingerie…a birthday gift in January."_

Castiel allowed his mind to wander back to pleasant memories recalling the cabin weekend filled with romance, raw need and desperate lust. The feeling of being locked inside that tight, warm, silky snatch as orgasmic contractions milked his dick. Dean's bottle green eyes searching his, filled with….

The medical imaging tech snapped her fingers, "Mr. Novak….hello are you in there?"

Cas pulled his coat over his lap and cleared his throat, "Yes I'm here."

The technician raised an eyebrow as she observed the blushing, slightly panting man, "Dean is ready." The woman looked at the issue of "Good Omega Monthly" and smiled at Cas knowingly making the Alpha want to crawl under a rock.

The Alpha stood with his coat still in front and turned away and he slipped it on and zipped up. "I'm ready. Did Dean get through it well?"

"He was more relaxed with me. I think it's easier for them…meaning Omegas, to have female medical staff around them."

…..

Dean was sitting in the wheelchair with hands folded on his lap when Castiel came to get him. This time the Omega looked right at him. It seemed Dean was coming out of his stupor. "I wanna go home Cas. Don't leave me here."

The Alpha couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. When Dean reciprocated Castiel felt joy well up in his heart. "I'd never leave you here Dean. If you had to stay I'd sleep right next to you I promise."

….

Once back in the examination room the doctor joined them with the x-rays, "Everything looks ok. He pointed out the swelling, "Bruised ribs, also the kid strained muscles from the force of some sort of impact." The doctor finally talked to Dean directly, "Were you in a car accident?"

Dean shrugged noncommittally, "I don't remember."

Castiel was given a prescription for Vicodin and a suggestion that Dean get a primary care physican and schedule a follow up appointment in a week.

…..

The state trooper noticed the slide off early that morning. He spotted a bit of the mangled limousine visible despite the inches of snow. Soon there was an ambulance, tow truck and several other troopers there. It took a long time to finally get the vehicle out. The cabin was loaded with snow that had come in through the broken windows weighing it down all the more.

The bodyguard's frozen body was dug out and put in a meat wagon. Once the cabin and the front seat of the limo were cleared they found the chauffeur and Dick Roman.

Roman was a gruesome sight. Covered in blood and frozen solid with eyes wide and staring at nothing. The troopers noticed something protruding from the man's neck.

One of the troopers looked closer, "What do you think it is?"

"Who knows, the guy is a Popsicle so I can't tell. The coroner will figure it out."

…

Spencer showed up at hospital to bring his son and Dean back home. He handed Castiel a bag with one of Scotty's winter flannel pull over gowns and a pair of snow boots for Dean.

Castiel slipped the gown over Dean's head and helped him get his arms in the sleeves. "There, that's better."

The elder Alpha found a big bag for patient clothing and put every single thing Dean had been wearing inside, ruined or not. Lastly Spencer plucked the x-rays off the light box and deposited them in another bag.

Castiel was absolutely confused, "Dad what are you doing?"

"Making sure Dean doesn't leave a trace behind." He called in a young man that had been waiting outside. "This is Marcus, compliments of Mr. Mercado."

Marcus went to work on the computer easily bypassing the safeguards and erasing anything to do with Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak as his Alpha guardian.

Dean perked up as all this went on. He was both intrigued and impressed at the thoroughness that was taken to obliterate him from the hospital's memory.

…..

After Spencer dropped Marcus off at Mercado Enterprises Castiel started with the questions.

"Dad, what was that all about?"

Spencer glanced in the rearview mirror at his son then back to the road, "You should be grateful Mr. Mercado gave us Marcus on loan."

"I take it Mercado is much more than just the owner of Mercado Enterprises."

Spencer tried to think of the right word to describe the man, "Mateo is…complicated."

Castiel was in no mood for cryptic responses, "Why would he help us? I rejected his son. Dad I don't want to owe him a debt."

"Mercado did this out of gratitude. You found Javier a very suitable mate. Also Dean has been kind to his son and Javier considers him a friend."

That seemed to placate Cas and he let it go.

They had to pass by the crash scene on the way home. The trooper directed them to go around. Dean spotted the mangled vehicle and a body zipped up in a black bag. He began an involuntary tremble so bad his teeth were chattering _. "It's him…its Dick Roman. They can't trace him back to me…there are always clues though…oh fuck, what if they find me?"_

Castiel heard the quick, shallow breathing as if Dean couldn't get air. "Dean, breathe deep breaths or you'll hyperventilate." He took the boy's face in his hands and stared into his eyes, "Look at me…focus. Do you love me?"

Dean took a deep breath and exhaled "Love you." His breathing slowed but the shaking continued. Castiel held him whispering comforting words.

Spencer looked in the mirror again then back to the road. The crash scene faded from sight. Seeing his son comforting the Omega made him realize despite their many differences Castiel and Dean were truly bonded. The love between them was obvious.

The elder Alpha smiled to himself, _"Now if only Dean wasn't such a little smartass."_ Actually he wished Dean would say something flippant, naughty or funny. Somber and quiet wasn't the kid's style.

….

Castiel got back into the SUV waving a little white bag, "I've got your painkillers sweetheart."

Dean had lifted Roman's wallet off Castiel during a hug. It was imperative he got inside that pharmacy alone. "Thanks Cas. I have to pee, I'll be right back."

Cas helped him out and walked him to the door of the pharmacy then tried to go inside with Dean but the Omega stopped him, "I can go myself."

"Babe you can't even walk without moaning in pain. I'm going to help you."

Dean looked at him with pleading eyes, "I can do it."

Cas was a sucker for those pretty eyes and whatever emotions they happen to convey. He caved immediately, "Alright but I'm waiting right here."

Dean headed back where the big pharmacy sign was hanging and found the Omega feminine products aisle with an array of pregnancy tests. He picked out three different tests and went to the counter to pay. There was a display of impulse candy and Dean picked out a big bag of gummy worms for Sam and a couple of fancy jumbo candy bars.

The pharmacy assistant looked over the young, beat up Omega and then to the pregnancy tests, "Get into some trouble?"

Dean hated the way people thought they could ask or say anything to him because he was an Omega. It was like all his privacy ended at puberty. He answered with a shrug.

Dean paid for his purchases and had them double bagged so no one could see what was inside. Once back in the vehicle he clutched the bag for dear life. When Castiel inquired to the contents, Dean told him it was candy for Sam and Scotty. That much wasn't a lie.

Dean needed to see with his own eyes that he was indeed pregnant. The Omega couldn't trust the word of a skin trade doctor and wanted to show his Alpha proof before he told him. Castiel had spoke of them having children but in the future. Dean wasn't sure how happy his Alpha would be with a baby at this point in their lives.

It wasn't Castiel he doubted. It was the life altering moments from that first drop of blood up until this moment that had Dean doubting himself. Presenting as Omega had thrown him into hole he was constantly clawing his way out of as a little more of the edge crumbled away in his grasp.

…..

Scotty saw the vehicle pull up and yelled for Sam who came dashing out and past Scotty. When the Omega tried to follow Sam held up his hand, "No, it's too cold out there. You and the baby stay inside."

The very tall and amused Omega looked down at eleven year old Sam and pinched his cheek, "You are such a little cutie. Ok I'll wait here."

Little did Scotty know when Sam hit his growth spurt the kid would top out at six feet four inches by the time it was over, two inches taller than Scotty. The Omega also didn't know Sam could take down someone twice his size if the conditions were right or that little Hunter could handle a gun and a knife with accuracy.

Sam allowed Scotty to baby him because he liked it and it made the Omega happy. "Yup that's me, a little cutie."

…

Dean limped along with Sam on one side and Castiel on the other. He broke off from them and went to the guest room now officially Sam's and hid his bag of secrets behind the dresser.

The next stop was the shower. Dean still had the dried blood of Dick Roman in all his nooks and crannies. The man had bled out like a stuck pig.

Castiel stripped and got in with him soaping and scrubbing Dean clean as he hummed a song. The Omega couldn't think of the name or lyrics off hand but it was one he had heard before.

Dean grunted when Cas hit a sore spot.

"Sorry baby I'm trying to be careful."

"It's ok."

Dean kept his eyes on the drain watching the blood tinged water circle then vanish like magic washing away the gore. He wished it was that easy to cleanse it from his memory.

Castiel sat Dean down and rubbed him dry with a clean fluffy towel then wrapped the teen up in one of his well worn robes. It was unwashed and Cas knew the his scent had a way of arousing or relaxing the Omega. It seemed to work, Dean's tense muscles began to soften and his lids grew heavy.

He scooped Dean up and carried him their bed resting him carefully onto a nest of pillows. Castiel got in next to him and covered them both with a quilt. He peppered Dean's freckled face with kisses, "I can't lose you Kitten, I couldn't go on."

Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel's in a show of affection. "Guess you'll have to keep saving me then."

Castiel felt an urge to place a possessive hand over his tender Omega's flat belly and rub slow circles. "I mean it Dean…without you my world would diminish to virtually nothing. No sunshine, no warmth and no hope. What would be the point without you?"

Dean reached up and traced Cas' flared nostrils and puffy pink lips that needed kissing, "I hope you're just being poetic. No one is worth losing all hope over. Life goes on Cas if you like it or not. You already bought the ticket so finish out the ride however long it is. Besides, you and me are forever."

Cas ventured a smile, "Now whose the poet?"

Exhausted, the gem green eyes slowly closed as Dean mumbled, "My teacher's rubbing off on me."

"If you wish."

"What?"

"Double entendre, rubbing off on you…never mind. Sleep now."

Dean was already asleep before Cas said the last word.

….

The coroner, Max Freelove, finished with Dick Roman's body. The wallet was missing but Roman was in the papers more times than not and it only took confirmation by the notorious man's favorite Omega for confirmation.

The young male, brought there by a bodyguard, had a hard time identifying him by the face. Dick Roman was a handsome man but he had been frozen and with the thawing his nice features had distorted. Stevie lifted the sheet and looked for the birthmark on his owner's hip. That confirmed it was Dick. The Omega knew the man's body all too well.

It made Stevie smile to see the bastard's dick shriveled and pallid. The puncture in his artery actually caused the Omega to giggle. "That's Richard for sure." The head of Roman's Omega harem looked at the object sitting on a tray. "What was he killed with?"

Freelove was surprised the Omega dared to ask that question but he answered, "It looks like a shard of a plastic knife with the end wrapped in bandaging tape. It went into his carotid artery so he died quickly. That should give you some sort of peace. He didn't suffer long."

Stevie pursed his lips as he took one last look at the man that had made his life a living hell, "Pity…I wish the pain would have lasted longer."

The scandalous way the Omega acted shocked the seasoned detective and the coroner. Freelove protested the Omega's behavior but a growl from the Alpha muscle protecting Stevie cause them both to hold their tongues.

Stevie breezed past Detective Monsanto. The Detective watched the fine ass wiggling away and knew he could never afford an Omega like that. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "So what did you come up with Max?"

The coroner filled the detective in on the details.

TBC


	21. The Spellbound Heart

John Winchester left town after his dealings with Felix and headed for Sioux Falls. The Hunter didn't want any blow back from the sale of Dean. He hoped the more distance he put between himself and his son the better. John wasn't actually afraid of the English teacher; he was after all just a blue eyed pretty boy, but one thing the Hunter knew was love made a man do crazy things. He wouldn't put it past Castiel to try and have him drawn and quartered after finding out his Omega was missing.

" _Tough shit Novak…shoulda put a tattoo on Dean if you love him so fucking much. It's not my fault you're a broke pussy Alpha that can't nut up."_

His little personal pep talk placed the blame squarely at the teacher's feet for not claiming his Omega in a timely manner.

John got a room at the Grandview Motel which had anything but a grand view. The place was built ages ago for a tourist trade that rarely frequented the Grandview in part to the out of the way location.

After bringing in his bag the Hunter sat for a good fifteen minutes just staring down at the worn carpet. He felt strange, lonely. John wouldn't admit to himself why because that would be admitting he did something unforgivable. John Winchester didn't make mistakes.

Little did the Hunter realize that he was now being hunted.

….

Castiel got his sweet Omega up before he left for work and made sure Dean used the Incentive Spirometer. Dean called it the thingy with the little plastic ball. He grumbled over using it because it hurt to take in such deep breaths.

Cas wiggled the plastic tube in front of Dean's lips, "Come on honey, pretend it's my dick and suck for all its worth."

Dean made the mistake of starting to laugh and it felt as if he was punched in the chest. He groaned, "Don't make me laugh. When did you get such a filthy mouth?"

The Alpha gave him a wink, "It's this hot little Omega I've been hanging out with. He talks like a sailor through his pretty pair of cock sucking lips."

"He sounds like a real catch."

"Oh yes he is and I'm crazy in love with him. Don't say anything or else he'll get a swelled head."

Dean waggled his brows since they were the only things on him that didn't hurt, "Like the one in your boxers?"

Castiel palmed his erection through his snowy white boxers, "It's more than the head that's swollen, it's the whole shaft." He wiggled the Spirometer again, "Stop trying to get out of this."

By the time Dean was done there were tears rolling down his cheeks it hurt so badly. Castiel felt awful for Dean but the breathing exercises had to be done. He instructed Scotty to have Dean try again that afternoon.

The English teacher glanced at his watch, "I have to hurry sweetheart, gotta bring home the bacon." He kissed the top of Dean's head and hurried to his closet pulling out clothes for work. Cas paused and looked back at Dean, "I should stay home with you."

Dean waved weakly at him, "Go or you're gonna get fired or spanked or whatever they do to teachers that don't show up for work."

The Omega watched with amusement as Cas hopped around trying to pull on a sock as he looked for a stray shoe. Castiel was such a truly good person, outside of Sam, Dean hadn't thought such a human existed.

" _I'll do the tests today after he's gone…tonight I'll tell Cas everything no matter what."_

Cas dressed in his old suit with that weird blue tie like the day Dean first laid eyes on him. Castiel broke Dean's train of thought with a soft kiss on the lips, tongue gently probing against the white teeth of his Omega seeking entrance. Dean grabbed Cas' tie wrapping it once around his hand as he complied twining his tongue with his lover's. The teacher broke the kiss first and tugged his tie out of the Omega's grasp. He straightened up and adjusted his erection.

Dean held out his hand, "I want your tie."

Castiel took it off and slipped the tie over Dean's head, "It looks good on you." Blue eyes brimming with affection, Cas gave him one last peck and left.

…..

Scotty noticed Dean had been in the bathroom for over half an hour. He knocked on the door and asked if everything was ok. After all, Dean had been through an ordeal and he worried the younger Omega was flat on the floor unable to get up.

Dean held the first test under a stream of urine then set the dripping stick on the counter. "Yeah I'm fine…don't you have a full bathroom off your bedroom?"

"Yes, I don't need to go anyway it's just that you've been in there a long time and I was worried because of your ribs and all."

" _Jesus, can't a guy take a friggin' preggers test in private around here?"_ Instead Dean answered, "I'm trying to take a dump and its slow going. I'll be awhile."

"Ok…do you need a magazine or some prune juice?"

"No, just privacy."

Scotty hesitated then left feeling there was little else he could offer to help Dean with his bowel issues.

Dean heard the well meaning Omega walking away and gave a sigh of relief. He looked at the clock and then picked up the test. His brows knit together as he looked at the mark _. "I peed on this one out of my vag…maybe I should pee on the next one with my dick…the instructions didn't say if it made a difference or not."_

He ripped open another test and stood this time holding the stick in front of his penis and willed the urine to come through. It didn't always work; Dean was still getting the hang of his new plumbing. A dribble came out saturating the test strip. The Omega sat down again to wait.

….

Castiel sleepwalked through his last class of the day. He kept staring at the empty seat in the back where Dean should have been. Since his lover was absent it seemed the Beta girls and Omega boys were stepping up their flirtations with the handsome young English teacher. All that did was piss off the Alpha boys. The Beta males were used to the crumbs left behind and didn't seem to mind.

One of the most obnoxious of the students stood up and said, "Why are we reading this stupid book anyway?" Trent waved "A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court" in front of him.

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh, "Because Trent, the man who does not read good books has no advantage over the man who cannot read them."

The JV quarterback scratched his head and said, "Huh?"

Already in a bad mood, the teacher began a slow, purposeful walk in front of the class, hands clasped behind his back and a tight smile on his face. "Since you didn't understand that let me try again. It is better to keep your mouth closed and let people think you are a fool than to open it and remove all doubt."  
There were giggles and snickers around the classroom. Trent shouted at the teacher, "Are you trying to make me look stupid?"  
Castiel turned to face him, "I believe you are doing a wonderful job of that all on your own."  
The teenager with testosterone overload charged Castiel. He found himself in a swift headlock. The teacher growled, "Another quote from Mark Twain…it's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog."  
All the anger towards the people that hurt Dean came bubbling over. Trent was already growing into a hateful, bully Alpha just like them.  
Castiel slammed him to the ground. He stood over the student dropping the book on his chest, "You will read that book because I said to read it. Do you understand me now?"  
Trent lay there with his tender parts exposed to an obviously stronger and more dominant Alpha. He crawled over to his desk and climbed back in his chair. Castiel picked up the book and set it in front of him. "I asked you a question."  
Trent nodded, "Y-yeah Mr. Novak I understand."  
Since he was on a roll Castiel swept his gaze over the other students, "Any other wet behind the ears Alphas have something to say to me?" The room was still. "Good. Spend the next ten minutes reading quietly." … Once the bell rang Castiel was almost out the door before his students. When he got to his car he found not only Sam but Alfie as well. The teacher furrowed his brow, "What's this all about?"  
Alfie held up his backpack as if Cas had x-ray vision, "Mathletics."  
"Ok, I'm not sure what that is or if it's a real thing. Sam, with Dean not feeling well I think Alfie needs to go to his own home." Castiel made the mistake at looking directly into Alfie's big, pleading kitten eyes, "Fine, both of you in back."  
… Dean waited until the afternoon to do the last test thinking maybe some time in between the other two would create magical pee making it different somehow. He ripped open the last test and stuck it between his legs. _"Vag and dick piss give the same result…this time I let my bladder sit awhile. Here goes nothin'"_  
He let loose saturating the stick and then set it next to the others and waited. A knock came at the door. "Dean I don't want to intrude but are you still having bowel issues?"  
"Sure."  
"I was just looking up constipation and you shouldn't strain or you could blow out your O ring."  
"Thanks but everything is coming out ok now."  
"Also those pain killers can slow down your system…ok then I'll leave you to it."  
Just to make the elder Omega feel good Dean called out, "Hey Scotty, would you make something with roughage for supper?"  
Given a task he could deal with Scotty answered with an exuberant, "Sure absolutely!"  
Dean counted down the last minute and then picked up the stick _._ His breath hitched and he felt his chest tightened up. " _I'll just come right out with it. No matter what Cas is still gonna love me."_ ….

Doctor Brewer finished up on the last Omega of the day. He couldn't wait to go home to his Beta girlfriend Marilyn and forget about these crying, whiny bitches. Working as a skin trade doctor was lucrative to be sure but he was getting sick of it.

Brewer had built his wealth on the backs of the Omega trade. Soon he hoped to retire and move to an island somewhere covered in sun kissed woman and drinking tropical beverages with liberal amounts of booze.

He entered his office still dreaming of white sands and babes. Brewer was surprised to find a large man sitting on his leather couch. "Excuse me but if you're here to pick up an Omega there is protocol to follow."

Rising to his full height which was very impressive, Salvatore stretched his neck from side to side, "I gotta get to the chiropractor next week." He took something out of his pocket, "Are you Doctor Brewer?"

Brewer tapped his name plate, "That's what it says. What are you here for exactly?"

Salvatore held up a photo of Dean Winchester, "Recognize him?"

Brewer snatched the photo away, "Oh yeah, I'd never forget him. He was a real fighter and screamer. I had a lot of fun poking around in that pink little snatch of his." He winked at Salvatore, "I like to take my time and really get in there with the prettiest ones."

Salvatore stepped in front of the door and drew his pistol complete with silencer, "Excellent, I always like people to know why I'm going to kill them." He put a bullet right between the doctor's eyes before the man had a chance to yell. Brewer crumpled to the floor in a growing pool of his own blood.

Salvatore snapped a picture of the body and sent it to his boss then tucked the photo of Dean back in his coat pocket. He took the doctor's phone and laptop then left. Once back to his car the man pulled out a list and crossed the name "Brewer" off it. The name "Felix Oscar" was next. He took out a photo of the gaunt, strange looking man with a list of places he might frequent written on the back.

" _Piece of cake."_

Salvatore was saving the hardest one for last, John Winchester. Even the seasoned killer was not looking forward to hunting down a Hunter and trying to get the drop on him. Winchester was also a killer but he took down things that Salvatore only saw in his worst nightmares. Only a fool would underestimate someone like that.

…..

Sam carried in a tray of supper for Dean and set it down over his brother's lap. Dean was propped up in bed doing homework his loving Alpha saw fit to bring home. Little brother sat down next to him on the bed and pointed to the heaping plate, "Its spaghetti."

Dean looked down at the serving big enough to feel an army, "Thanks for telling me that Sammy or I never would have guessed."

Sam snickered behind his palm as he pointed to the green stuff mixed in the sauce, "Scotty said to tell you he sautéed some spinach and put it in there for your poop problems. So your butt isn't working right?"

He playfully elbowed his brother, "Shut up bitch, my butt is just fine thank you."

Castiel happened to standing in the doorway listening, "You're having bowel issues?"

Dean covered his face and let out a groan, "Stop talking about my ass…everyone!"

Cas waved Sam out of the room and took his place next to Dean. "Babe I know you hurt and so much has happened the past couple days but maybe it would help if we talked, or rather you talked to me after supper about everything that happened."

Dean had a bag in the nightstand drawer with all three tests to show him. He wanted so badly to tell Castiel the entire horrible ordeal because honestly there was no way Dean would ever tell anyone else not even Sam.

It all weighed on his heart like a stone and the only way to remove the burdens he carried was to tell. It wasn't in Dean's nature to spill his problems to anyone. He was usually more concerned about other people and masked his pain well.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how a person looked at it, presenting as Omega had opened up a crack in his carefully built wall around his secrets and emotions.

Castiel took his hand and squeezed it firmly, "I'm an Alpha and with that comes in inborn need to know everything that happens to you because you're mine. When you are hurting I want to shoulder the burden and keep you safe. I want to know who, what, where, when and why then do everything I can to make it better. This is what life will be like with me Dean."

He kissed Dean on the cheek and got up to leave, "Eat and then rest. I'll be in later to sit and listen. I have two strong shoulders and two good ears, take advantage of that."

Dean called out, "I love you Cas. I hope you still love me after."

Castiel turned and rushed to his bedside going on bended knee. He took Dean's hand and kissed the palm and then spoke to his precious Omega straight from the heart.

" _I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times... In life after life, in age after age, forever. My spellbound heart has made and remade the necklace of songs, that you take as a gift, wear round your neck in your many forms, In life after life, in age after age, forever."_

" _Whenever I hear old chronicles of love, it's age old pain, It's ancient tale of being apart or together. As I stare on and on into the past, in the end you emerge, Clad in the light of a pole-star, piercing the darkness of time. You become an image of what is remembered forever."_

Castiel moved the tray away, gathered Dean in his arms, kissed him deeply then continued.

" _You and I have floated here on the stream that brings from the fount. At the heart of time, love of one for another. We have played along side millions of lovers, Shared in the same shy sweetness of meeting, the distressful tears of farewell, Old love but in shapes that renew and renew forever._

 _Today it is heaped at your feet, it has found its end in you The love of all man's days both past and forever: Universal joy, universal sorrow, universal life. The memories of all loves merging with this one love of ours - And the songs of every poet past and forever."_

He dropped his gaze to meet Dean's and smiled at the stunned and blushing Omega, "So you see Dean, you and I are forever."

Dean finally found his words even if they were far from eloquent, "That was…wow. Did you write that?"

"No but I still feel every word when in context to you my love."

Dean whispered, "I want to talk. I'll tell you everything."

TBC

The poem is Unending Love by Rabindranath Tagore. He became the first non-European to win the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1913.


	22. Good for the Soul

Cas turned off the lights all except for the lamp on his nightstand. He felt difficult conversations would be easier in soft lighting. The Alpha stripped naked knowing it was not only stimulating to Dean but also calming depending on the situation. Cas waited patiently for his Omega to reveal everything at his own pace.

Dean couldn't look Castiel in the eye; instead he turned toward the window and focused on the snowy meadow that led to the woods behind the Novak house. The drifts sparkled like a sea of gems caught in the moonlight.

He felt his lover's fingers twine with his and squeeze lightly. _"Tell him…man up Dean."_

Dean took a deep breath and began at the very beginning, from the moment John drugged and kidnapped him right up to the crash and his struggle for survival only omitting the mention of pregnancy. It cut Cas deeper and deeper as the details came out but he gave no comment or obvious reaction.

As Dean purged he broke down and cried in utter anguish, beat the mattress with his fists and at one point had to stop because he couldn't catch his breath. Castiel held Dean in his arms and listened as the boy cursed his father then in the next breath wondered why John didn't love him anymore.

Cas did his best to give reasonable answers just as he had tried to before at the diner. He told Dean that John didn't love himself so the man didn't have the ability to love someone else. How that tragedy so long ago changed John making him driven, bitter and angry with a heart full of revenge leaving no room for compassion.

Castiel actually thought John was just a massive prick with a narrow view of the world, hunter of the supernatural or not. He didn't say that to Dean. The kid had a hard enough time dealing with years of neglect and now this horror and ultimate betrayal. Cas wouldn't add to his burden.

He held Dean until there wasn't a tear left inside the boy. Cas felt the Omega's body relax and go still. After about a half hour Dean straightened up as he held his ribs while trying to stifle a groan.

"Cas I have something else to tell you."

The Alpha was hoping for something positive to chase away at least a bit of the shadow, "What is it Dean?"

"Roman told me he was going to have my bastard fetus sucked out of me. I had to kill him Cas." He added, "That doctor told me I was pregnant."

Castiel just sat there in the semi darkness, hands folded neatly on his lap, staring straight at the wall. He was stunned silent. He heard a drawer open then the rustling of paper. A bag was set on his lap.

"When I went into the pharmacy I bought these. All of them came out the same."

Cas tilted the lampshade casting light on the bag and then opened it. Inside were three different pregnancy tests, all of them positive. It was true, Dean was pregnant. He put the tests back in the bag, rolled it up and placed the bag in his own nightstand drawer.

Dean mumbled, "You can throw them out if you want."

The Alpha slipped down under the blankets carefully pulling Dean with him until the Omega was comfortably nestled against him. Castiel carded his fingers through Dean's soft hair for a bit as he mulled over this revelation. It wasn't in his nature to blurt out the first thing that came to mind when it came to a subject this serious.

Dean couldn't take the silence anymore, "What should we do?"

The soft rumble of the Alpha's voice caressed the Omega's ears, "We should start a memory box for the baby. We can put the three test strips inside. I also need to find you a female obstetrician and a primary care doctor this week. I suppose we have plenty of time to choose baby names since you're barely a month along."

Cas squinted his eyes in deep contemplation, "I imagine it happened at that cabin during your first heat." He continued talking, his voice becoming slightly panicked.

Dean cut off Cas' babbling by crushing his lips against the flustered Alpha's and sliding his tongue inside. He recalled all the times Castiel managed to shut Dean up this way and the Omega was pleased to see it worked the other way around.

When Dean ended the kiss he heard a satisfying sigh from the Alpha.

"I'm sorry Cas. I love you."

"I love you too Kitten. You have nothing to be sorry about. This happened because of me. I'm older and the Alpha. I should have taken precautions."

Castiel slowly traced his fingers over the fine features of his lover's angelic face, "Dean I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I should have realized your father was up to something. I've met men like him before. They don't stop until everyone else is scarred and devastated and they feel they've won."

"What about the baby? I'm scared as hell and I don't know what I'm doing." Dean was relieved to see Castiel smile again.

"I don't know what I'm doing either but we can figure it all out together."

Later that night Dean woke up to a pair of warm, soft lips engulfing his cock. His Alpha took Dean down in one motion, he could feel Cas' nose puffing warm air across his dark blonde curls. The sensation was new, intense and pushed Dean right over the edge in the matter of a minute. He reached down threading his fingers through his lover's unruly hair and cried out Castiel's name.

Deep throat was new to Castiel as well. He was proud of himself for not gagging. Dean seemed to love it so Cas mentally added it to his limited sexual repertoire.

He took every drop, savoring the sweet, musky flavor of the Omega's seedless come. Cas popped off Dean's dick and then shared the bounty with the flushed, panting Omega.

Dean watched as Cas rose up and knelt next to him, engorged dick dripping over the smooth concave of the Omega's belly and pooling around his navel. Dean reached out to touch but his hand was gently pushed away as the deep timbre of Castiel's voice came telling Dean to rest and watch instead.

The Alpha roughly grabbed himself stroking with a twist of the wrist. Eyes closed he repeated, "You're mine" in a whisper. "My child, my Omega, my family, all mine forever and ever."

The teacher tossed his head back growling out Dean's name as his member jerked violently, droplets decorating his Omega's bruised skin. Afterward Cas delicately lapped up every bit reminding Dean of a large, exotic cat.

The time apart and everything that had happened only made them each more possessive. The news of the baby had set off Castiel's most primal of instincts; protect the bloodline at all costs.

Afterward Dean could barely keep his eyes open. Telling Castiel the story of his ordeal coupled with the revelation of his pregnancy followed by a mind blowing orgasm left Dean drained and tired.

Cas smiled down at Dean watching the luminous green eyes fighting sleep, "Tomorrow I'm going to file the proper paperwork. Dad is loaning me the money for fees associated with ownership transfer and our marriage license. Once I have ownership the license will go through. I don't want to leave any stone unturned. Dean, what would you think of me also getting a ring tattoo?"

That woke the teen up, "Really, you would do that? I thought Alphas didn't get those because it makes them look…you know."

"Pussy whipped and weak?"

Dean buried his face in the crook of Cas' arm, "Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'd love it if you did though."

Cas laughed softly, "Well I am pussy whipped but I'm far from weak. Who knows, maybe I'll start a trend."

Dean laughed along with him, "It'll cause a scandal!"

"I could give two fucks what anyone thinks of me Dean, the only opinion that matters to me is yours. I'm doing it."

….

Javi admired his tiny monarch butterfly tattooed where his real wedding band was going to be very soon. It was expertly done scaled for a delicate hand. A band was tattooed at one wing, went under the finger and met up at the other wing creating a ring.

Benny got one at the same time but he wouldn't break social protocol and get a ring tattoo. It just wasn't done. Instead the Alpha got one right above his dick shaving first for the occasion. That way Javi could go butterfly hunting. It was their private joke.

At dinner the night before Benny asked if Javi wanted to go butterfly hunting after dessert. The Omega giggled uncontrollably when his parents looked at them both as if they were nuts since it was December and the butterflies were long since gone.

Benny kissed Javi's fingers and then his plump cherry lips, "It looks so pretty against your olive skin."

He looked around Javi's huge bedroom, "I also can't wait to get you out of here and into my house permanently. I think I could fit my home in your bedroom actually. Are you positive you want to downgrade your lifestyle for me?"

Javi looked stricken, "Are you trying to back out of our wedding?"

Benny could move fast for a big man. He lifted the nude little Omega up off the bed and dipped him working bruise worthy kisses over Javi's slender neck. He growled because Javi loved Benny growling.

Javi giggled and wiggled pretending he wanted to get away. "Benjamin Lafitte you are insatiable!"

Benny declared, "Je suis fou amoureux de toi!"

Javi flashed his dazzling white smile at Benny, eyes filled with mischief, "Benny you know I don't understand Italian."

Benny set him on his feet, "Maybe I should wear you like an Easter bonnet for about an hour and then let you bounce on my pogo stick."

Javi stuck out his belly that had barely changed at all and rubbed it, "As much as I'd love that you need to go to work. After all you have a family to support."

Benny looked over at the antique Dresden clock on the white marble fireplace mantle, "Well shit…I suppose you're right. I'm teaching the powder puff mechanics class how to do an oil change today."

Javi liked the sound of that, "Oh, powder puff? I should take that class."

Benny chuckled, "I'll give you your own private powder puff mechanics classes. It would be good for you to learn your way around a car. Hell, Dean is a motor head; he could even teach you some things."

Javi nodded, "Dean's a nice person and I admire all the things he can do. I've never met such a capable Omega before."

The little Omega's smile faded, "I know how I am and how people view me. I'm the silly, silver spoon piece of ass. I like me just fine but sometimes I wish I knew more about the world and I was stronger…had talents."

Benny wasn't used to this serious side of Javi and he had never witnessed the Omega have self doubts before but then they hadn't been together very long. The teacher glanced back over to the clock on the mantle and it was already seven thirty and classes started in an hour.

"Baby you have talents; you just haven't discovered them yet. As for being strong I think that you giving all this up just for me takes a lot of strength. And you're carrying my baby, I can't think of anything more awe inspiring than that."

Benny leaned down and rubbed his beard gently against Javi's cheek knowing it drove his lover crazy. Javi almost went into a swoon, the Alpha hoisted him up and kissed him, "I love you Princess and when we get married on New Year's Eve I'll spend a lifetime showing you how much."

He set Javi on the bed and grabbed his coat, "What are your plans today Princess?"

"I'm going to make calls to invite people to the wedding and also send out invitations. I don't know how many will be able to come on New Year's Eve and at such last minute. Daddy insists on this happening before I start showing. As it is I'll be as big as a house by then."

Benny patted him on top of the head, "Yeah that whole five pounds is going to tear the seams on that wedding gown you won't let me see. Don't forget to call the Novak family and invite them all. But also send out one of those fancy invites so Scotty can save it in a scrap book. Cas said he's sentimental like that."

Javi waved an issue of "Omega Bride" at his intended, "I will. I should drop off all my back issues for Dean. Maybe he needs help picking out a gown and flowers."

"Mmm…I don't know if Dean is the gown type but you can offer."

Javi rolled his eyes at Benny, "Spoken like an Alpha. When is their wedding anyway?"

Benny looked at the clock again, "Shit! I gotta go right now. I'll ask Cas at lunch today." He blew his princess a kiss and the Omega caught it pressing it to his heart.

….

Salvatore waited patiently outside the Omega broker's office that evening. It was mid December and with the temperature drop he was honestly freezing his stones off. The hired killer got crankier by the minute. By the time Felix emerged Salvatore felt like killing him twice.

Felix got in his car and left with Salvatore trailing a decent distance behind so as not to alert his target. It had been splashed all over the papers and on the news that Brewer had been found shot execution style in his office. Anyone associated with the doctor might be feeling a little jumpy.

They ended up in the boondocks. Felix pulled up to a dump of a bar with pickups and motorcycles out front. There was a burned out neon sign that said "Crossroads" it didn't look like the type of place Salvatore would care to frequent.

He watched from a safe distance through night vision binoculars as Felix went in and then came out a short while later with two men. They got inside a van and Felix his car.

In his line of business Salvatore always kept his cool, no personal involvement or feelings one way or the other. When it came to the kidnapping of unsuspecting young Omegas the hit man had a dog in this fight.

Years earlier Salvatore had a tryst with a woman and the result was a sweet baby boy. He never thought he could ever truly love another person but the depth of feeling for this boy created a permanent soft spot in Salvatore's heart. He was a proud parent although he had nothing much to do with the mother. Martin presented as Omega at a tender age. One day after school the boy simply vanished and was never found.

When Mr. Mercado offered him this job he jumped at the opportunity. Killing men like this was a calling for Salvatore.

Now there were three men to take care of, _"Well this is a kink in the plan…oh well, one or three they all have to die."_ He patted the roll of tools on the passenger seat. They were used for persuasion when people didn't feel like talking. Felix would talk and Salvatore would find John Winchester. He had a bone to pick with any man who would sell his own son.

….

Castiel sat in the cafeteria with Benny at one of the smaller tables. Benny watched with his usual amusement as Cas unpacked his brown paper bag of goodies. "What did Scotty make you today?"

Cas' blue eyes lit up when he pulled out a sandwich wrapped in tinfoil and opened it, "Meatloaf sandwich!" Next the English teacher took out a tropical punch energy drink, a bag of cheesy crackers and a bannana.

"Damn brother, you live the life. Javi tried to give me five bucks for lunch but I made myself a PBJ instead. He's not exactly domesticated yet but my pretty boy better learn fast with a baby on the way."

Castiel suddenly blurted out, "Dean's pregnant."

Benny did a coffee spit take then wiped his mouth, "Fuck…really?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes, really. I believe it happened the weekend at the cabin. Dean was in the throes of heat and I just had to be inside of him. Swollen, locked together, orgasm after orgasm, waves of lust and declarations of love screamed to the heavens, hot, sticky…"

"Jesus on a unicycle, just stop or I'm going to cream my jeans over here Novak!" Benny blotted his forehead with a wade of paper napkins.

Cas blinked once chasing away the sex laden memories, "Our children will be born around the same time. Scotty will have a child a month before ours. My God…babies everywhere."

"Not to change the subject but when are you going to legally claim Dean? Javier is eighteen and technically free…well as free as an Omega can be. I stilled laid claim through the courts to make ownership official. We have our marriage license and the wedding set for New Year's Eve. My Javi even has his wedding tattoo. The actual rock he'll get at the wedding." Benny added sheepishly, "It's not really much, teacher's salary and all just a canardy diamond.

His friend cocked his head and raised a brow in that way Benny thought was kinda cute, "What is a canardly diamond?"

The burly man winked a twinkling blue eye at Castiel, "You know brother…you can hardly see it…get it…canardly…can hardly."

Benny laughed at his own groan-worthy joke while Castiel only frowned deeper trying to decipher what was so funny about a tiny diamond. "I understand now, a play on words."

"Good thing I know CPR so I can resuscitate your sense of humor Cas."

Castiel looked around to be sure no one was eavesdropping then leaned over toward Benny, "I'm filing the paperwork this afternoon for ownership and a marriage license. When I bring Dean in next week to get his ring tattooed I'm getting one also."

"What? Cas that is the most ballsy thing I've ever heard!" Benny held up his left hand, "I'm going to wear a plain gold band after but I'd never get a ring tattooed on me. I did get a tattoo to match Javi's."

He stood up and tugged down the waistband on the front of his jeans exposing the butterfly to Castiel, "See?"

Cas looked from Benny's fun zone then down at his meatloaf sandwich, "Well there goes my appetite. "

Vice principle Pendergrass tapped Benny on the shoulder, "Mr. Lafitte pull up your pants. This isn't a strip club it's a school!"

Benny look around the cafeteria with eyes open comically wide, "Oh, sorry. I thought this was the Tangy Pickle." He made a sweeping bow, "My apologies."

The woman snorted, "Tangy Pickle…what's that?"

Benny winked at the prudish vice principle, "The strip club where Cas is having his bachelor party."

The English teacher almost choked on his energy drink, "Bachelor party?!"

The shop teacher laughed at Cas' shocked expression, "Of course petit frère. Every man needs a bachelor party. Don't worry; I'll plan my own because I don't think you know how to go about setting up a good one. I'll do yours when the times comes…you're welcome."

Millie Pendergrass pursued her thin lips together shaking her head.

Castiel jumped in, "Benny was only joking around."

"No I wasn't."

She turned her watery gaze toward the English teacher, "As for you Mr. Novak I've heard you are having sexual congress with a student. Watch yourself because your days here just might be numbered." She stomped away with fists clenched at her sides.

Benny sat down and let out a low whistle, "That woman is a regular C U Next Tuesday isn't she?"

Cas watched her push through the swinging doors and vanish, "What do you think she meant by that? I can't afford to lose my job."

"Don't worry about her. Now back to the bachelor party."

"Benny I don't have any other Alpha friends outside of you. That and I think Dean would be angry if I went to a club where attractive Beta woman and Omegas took their clothes off."

"Dean will be busy having a wedding shower. Honestly Cas you haven't put any thought into this have you?"

The Alpha's eyes turned a stormy blue, he slapped his hand on the table, "Dean was kidnapped and violated. He's also pregnant Benny, excuse me for having other things on my mind!"

The bell rang in the nick of time. Cas looked down at his untouched meatloaf sandwich and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Benny it's very hard to think of anything else."

Benny put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "You don't have to worry about the details Cas. I'll take care of everything. You just focus on Dean. It's just that I think these things that seem trivial are really important. They are normal and heaven knows since you meant Dean everything has been chaos for both of you…"

Benny knew he was treading on thin ice when Castiel growled at him.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. All I meant was you both deserve to enjoy the process. So stick a dollar in a g-string and have some drinks. Let Dean be the focus of attention in a positive way. He needs a wedding shower if you both realize it or not. All these things are the happy milestones that create memories we can hold onto as time goes on and when life throws you a rough patch."

Castiel looked up at Benny and ventured a real honest to goodness smile, "I think you missed your calling as a guidance counselor. Thank you for putting things into perspective. Normal right now sounds wonderful."

"Good, now get the next class over with and then get that paperwork going!"

Invigorated, Castiel stood and declared, "Screw the next class. I'm heading to the courthouse right now!"

"Um, you better go to your next class first."

Cas' shoulders slumped a little, "Yeah…yeah you're right. That's all I need is a reprimand."

…..

Salvatore found them parked outside of an abandoned warehouse. The three men were already inside and the hired killer had no idea what he was about to walk into.

He tucked the roll of tools in his jacket, patted a pocket checking his pistol and clips then went to the trunk and pulled out a loaded shotgun.

TBC


	23. The Reveal

Spencer twirled his big leather office chair toward the spectacular view of the city below. He just finished bagging the company a very lucrative account and the Alpha was feeling top of the world.

" _Maybe I'll pick up some flowers on the way home and then bang my wife like a marimba player."_

Spencer's dirty thoughts were interrupted by his secretary Marlene who thought nothing of sticking her head right in his office whenever she wanted. Marlene smiled at her boss, "You seem deep in thought."

He smiled back and answered, "Yup, I was just thinking what a hot piece of tail my wife is and how I'm going to plow him like a snow drift as soon as I get home." Spencer got the reaction he wanted.

Marlene screwed up her face in disgust and tried her best to keep her tone professional, "Sir, Mr. Mercado would like to see you."

…..

Spencer's employer gestured for him to sit. Mercado's personal secretary Jason brought them both coffee and left. Mateo slid a burner phone over to Spencer, "The doctor."

There was a photo of Brewer with a bullet between the eyes. Spencer gave the gruesome photo a mere glance and then sat back and sipped his coffee, "No loss to the world."

Mateo nodded solemnly, "If such a man had touched my own son I would have gutted him. A bullet was too kind."

"Spencer, did Dean take anything from the bodies that can trace Roman's murder back to him? I ask because there is a Detective Monsanto sniffing around the case. Roman was very powerful and high profile, he was important enough for the police to keep digging."

Spencer's hands began to shake as set the china cup down. "I…I don't know. I'd have to ask."

"Find out for me tonight. It's very important that my man receives anything that Dean might have taken. Call me as soon as you find out and I'll send someone over."

"Sir I can't let the boy get in trouble for this. It would affect my whole family."

"Then I suggest you take the afternoon off, go home and get this straightened out."

…

The clerk watched as the handsome, slightly nebbish young man chewed on the end of his pen frowning down at the forms in front of him. The guy had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Her hopes were dashed when he asked for the proper paperwork for his under eighteen Omega and a form for their marriage license.

" _Yup, its true Gloria…all the good ones are taken."_

Castiel finished the raft of forms and brought them back to Gloria then asked how long it would take for the paperwork to be processed.

She went over everything carefully before answering, "Everything looks in order. The custodial papers usually take two to three weeks and the marriage license will be issued right after that." Gloria stamped the papers and set them aside.

Castiel asked her a slew of questions she was ill equipped to answer.

It's very admirable that you want proper protections in place Mr. Novak. Most Alphas give little thought to their Omega's rights and protection. I'd advise consulting a lawyer as soon as possible. Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"No, you've been most helpful." Cas planned on asking his dad's advice.

….

Daphne brightened right up when she saw her favorite customer enter the jewelry store. She pointed over to the secluded area where they had sat before while picking out their rings.

She came back a minute later and sat across from the anxious looking Alpha and slid the two boxes over, "They turned out beautiful."

Castiel opened one and there was his plain gold band, in the other was Deans. Next he opened the worn, heart shaped velvet box. Castiel drew in a sharp breath. The two carat cushion cut Kashmir sapphire had been inset in a streamline band of gold.

Daphne polished the ring with a soft cloth and handed it to him. "We went with the twelve carat because it's more durable."

She watched the young man turn the ring so the gem caught the overhead lights. "It's a masculine setting as well. In our conversations you mentioned Dean was a no frills sort of Omega." Daphne added, "That's unusual isn't it?"

Castiel arched a brow, "Yes I suppose it is. Dean is an unusual Omega." He pulled his wallet out and showed her a photo he took of Dean at the cabin. In it the Omega was smiling and waving to Cas on the frozen beach.

Daphne's eyes widened, "Oh wow, don't mind me saying he is super pretty. I can see when he gets older Dean is going to very handsome." She could see the pride on his face when she gave the compliment.

"Thank you. But it's more than just how Dean looks, he's special…unique. Granted his looks and scent were the first attractants but as I learned more about him I fell deeply in love." He put his wallet away, "Forgive me for going on like this. When it comes to Dean I tend to boast."

"No need to apologize, if you have someone that special then brag a little." She pointed to the Kashmir ring, "Did you check the inscription?"

Castiel had to squint to read the inscription inside of Dean's ring. He felt his heart flutter as he read it. Cas hadn't thought things like fluttering hearts actually happened, _"What next, little cupids, rainbows and butterflies?"_

Then the image of Benny's butterfly crotch tattoo flashed before his eyes and all his romantic feelings vanished. There wasn't enough soap in the world to wash that out of his memory bank.

"The inscription came out perfect."

…..

Sam had swiped one of Scotty's sweaty t-shirts from the dirty clothes hamper. The boy was wearing it for his first time out baking cookies. Sam liked the shirt because it smelled like Scotty. He identified the scent as fresh baked bread and pumpkin spice. He said Scotty smelled like comfort.

Dean sat at the table with face in hands watching his little brother bake for the first time in his life. Sammy was all dimples and Dean knew that was when he was at his happiest. This would also be Sam's first real Christmas.

Dean thought this had been a year of firsts especially for him; presenting as Omega, falling in love, having sex and now pregnant. He didn't really feel different except some foods had started to look unappetizing to him. Dean cursed the Omega biology that brought symptoms to the forefront much sooner than for females. That was the price Omegas paid for such healthy babies.

Sam poked him in the shoulder, "Dean you're frowning, what are you thinking about?"

" _That kid can read me like a book."_ Dean gestured toward the big lump of cookie dough Sam had dumped out on the floured table top, "I was just wondering when your vagina was going to come in what with you baking cookies and all."

Sam took it in stride because they always teased each other. He countered, "Maybe someday when I have a Beta or Omega mate of my own I'll wanna bake cookies with them. Besides, you have a vagina so maybe you should be helping."

Dean ignored his brother's silly talk and instead took an interest in Scotty's wedding set. His eyes tracked the glitter of the large, marquise cut diamond and began to wonder what was hidden underneath. He impulsively reached out and grabbed Scotty's left wrist, "I want to see the tattoo."

The older Omega extricated his wrist from Dean's grip, "Sure Dean, just don't manhandle me. That's Spencer's job."

Scotty wiggled off the band and engagement ring and held his hand out to Dean. His was a delicate crown complete with tiny inked jewels.

Dean examined it thoroughly, nodding his approval, "It's awesome."

Scotty looked down at his hand fondly, "It's queen's crown because I'm Spencer's Queen."

Sam added, "I think you're more like a princess from a fairytale." Scotty lightly pinched Sam's flour covered cheek and told him he was adorable.

Dean called Sam a hamper thief butt kisser. Sam pointed out Dean was wearing Cas' tie and dirty button down so he was a hamper thief Alpha kisser. Scotty decided they all needed to do laundry alot more often.

….

Salvatore took one look through the busted warehouse window and inwardly groaned. This was more than he signed up for. Inside were cages containing Omegas of various ages he guessed from around twelve to mid twenties. Salvatore counted a dozen of them.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ok Sal, keep it together."_

He ducked down and hiked back to his vehicle to exchange the shotgun for a high powered rifle with scope. There was no way now he could just blast his way in there. Someone innocent might get caught in the crossfire.

…

When Spencer opened the bedroom door he was greeted by Blue Oyster Cult blasting through the tiny little speakers of an obsolete boom box that looked like a thrift store rescue.

Dean was singing along, eyes shut and lost to lyrics. There was homework spread out around him and Scotty's laptop sitting on a tray table over the bed. There were corn chips and a half empty glass of what looked to be herb tea sitting on the nightstand. Spencer thought that was an odd choice for a teenager.

When the room went quiet Dean's eyes popped open and there was Spencer sitting on the chair by the window. Dean bolted upright forgetting his ribs and let out a hiss.

Spencer nodded to the old boom box, "You need an upgrade."

Dean shrugged, "I'll be sure to ask Santa. Anyway it suits my needs. I have a box of tapes I like to play. Cas only has a record player."

They sat in uncomfortable silence with no one else to use as a buffer. Dean popped corn chips into his mouth and stared out the window waiting for Spencer to talk.

"Dean, after the car crash did you take anything from the bodies?" He got another shrug followed by the sound of crunching.

"The reason why I'm asking you without Castiel around is because he tries to shelter you from everything. I think we both know you're far from a delicate flower. So come clean, if you have anything I need it. There's a detective sniffing around the Dick Roman murder."

Dean blanched at the words, "W-what?"

"You didn't really think a man like that could get stabbed in the throat and no one would look into it did you?"

Dean grabbed the little trash can by the bed and started heaving up corn chips. Spencer yelled for Scotty and the Omega came running.

…

Scotty entered his husband's home office an hour later with a box and set it on Spencer's desk. "There, this is everything. Are you satisfied now?"

Spencer looked inside and found lighter, watches, a cell phone, a wallet devoid of cash but containing a driver's license and credit cards, pistol, knife and a very expensive looking ring, "He's sure this is everything?"

"Yes."

Spencer looked over the knife, it was a very fine looking weapon but with no distinguishable markings. Next he checked the lighter, again an expensive lighter but nothing exclusive. The pistol had the serial numbers burnished off and it could have been any nice quality Sig P226 out there.

He put the knife, lighter and pistol back in the box and slid it over to Scotty, "These aren't a problem. If Dean wants to keep them he's welcome to it. The rest are all personal items."

The Omega traced his fingers over his bare midsection absentmindedly. Since Scotty found out he was pregnant he did that quite often now. "You shouldn't upset Dean like that. It's not good for him or the baby."

He picked up the box and went to leave but stopped when Spencer squawked, "What?!"

"You heard me, Dean is pregnant. He just told me in between barfing up buckets worth of junk food. I'm going to have to monitor his eating I think."

Scotty turned and gave his stricken looking husband a smile, "We need to plan some trips to "Omega Mother". I want Dean to begin to accept his condition in a positive manner. Nothing says positive than adorable little rompers and booties."

Spencer said under his breath, "Well fuck me."

"Sorry grandpa, not tonight."

…..

Salvatore aimed his Vintorez sniper rifle with permanent suppressor through the broken window and aimed for one of the men from the Crossroads. Sal hit him center mass and sent the body flying. That was followed by shouts and screaming. Felix grabbed his briefcase and made a run for it while the other man ducked behind a cement post and started shooting back.

Salvatore slunk over to the door, pushed it open then ducked. A volley of shots rang out then suddenly stopped, Salvatore bet the man was reloading. He ran inside and as the shooter took aim Salvatore got his shot off first hitting the man in the throat.

Felix was nowhere to be seen and yet he hadn't heard a vehicle leave. Torn over chasing the man down and releasing the Omegas Salvatore took the ring of keys from the body in front of him and opened the first cage.

He tossed the keys to the older Omega facing the wall, "Let the others out. I'll be back after I find…"

A bullet tore through Salvatore before he could finish. He fell to the ground and watched as Felix advanced. The last thing he remembered was the freed Omega picking up the rifle and shooting Felix in the chest.

…

Dean, Scotty and Sam had dinner while father and son had a fight in Spencer's office. Dean felt horrible and blamed himself for the fighting.

When Cas found out Spencer had talked to Dean without him he was furious and the argument was on.

When Scotty went to join in and try to settle the two battling Novak Alphas down Dean got up and headed for the sanctity of the atrium. Sam followed with a container of sugar cookies and a quart of milk.

Each brother took a chaise, settled back and stared up at the stars. They ate cookies and shared the milk passing it back and forth between them.

Sam's voice came softly, "Is it true Dee…are you gonna have a baby?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Yeah wow."

"When did it happen?"

"I dunno, I guess when I had my…" Dean sighed. He didn't like talking about the personal details, "…um…my first heat last month. It's weird talking about this stuff with you."

"I've seen dad's porn stash so I know what goes where Dean. Plus next month our class is taking a mandatory basic sex ed. class."

"Really, wow…seems early."

"Not really, even if a guy isn't ready to have sex it's still good to learn about how our bodies work. Think how much better it would have been back in September when you presented as Omega if you had known more about it."

"It would have been easier to just be an Alpha or even a Beta. You're lucky Sam, I'm pretty sure you're going to be an Alpha."

"I could be a Beta and I don't think that would be so bad. I don't think being an Omega is bad either. No matter what, you're still Dean Winchester, just because you have a…"

"Don't say it Sam."

"…vagina…"

"Jesus…just say out loud Sam, don't be shy or anything."

"Vaginas are pretty."

"Oh my God stop talking."

Sam got quiet but not because Dean told him to. Just when Dean thought he was out of the woods Sam said quietly, "I saw Scotty's vagina."

"Fuck."

"You know how Spencer and Scotty do it everywhere, well this time they were in the living room. Scotty had his legs over each arm of that wingback chair and there it was. It was like a beautiful pink flower. I swear Dean; I was just getting a midnight snack."

"Sounds like Spencer was getting one too."

The brothers both burst out laughing and it felt good, the tension lifted.

Sam reached over, took his big brother's hand and just held it. He waited for Dean to pull away or call him a big girl or complain about a chick flick moment but this time Dean just accepted his brother's touch and even gave Sam's hand a squeeze.

"I'm here for you Dean."

He whispered, "Thanks Sam."

TBC

A/N- About Sam, he's at that prepubescent age where the opposite sex (or same sex) becomes very interesting. Its harmless curiosity that prepares someone for those hormone driven teen years.

I think of Sam's comments as innocent observation by a pre-Alpha boy. First kisses, hand holding, that sort of thing. His feelings for Scotty are just a crush mixed with the love of having a mother figure.


	24. Sweet Salvation

After the argument with his dad Castiel was desperate to blow off some steam. BD or "Before Dean" Cas would do it by dancing around his bedroom singing at the top of his lungs ending with a nice jerk off. Now that he had a steady monogamous relationship with the most beautiful creature on the face of the Earth Castiel found sex was the best way everyday to keep him feeling happy.

" _Bad Cas…Dean just went through a trauma, he doesn't need you mounting him like some horny beast. A beast and Dean can be the beauty…a tender maiden who needs a strong male to spread his creamy thighs and fill his tender treasure with a length of throbbing …"_

Spencer pushed past him in the narrow hall, "Stop writing bodice ripper porn in your head and go check on Dean. I don't want my grandbaby disturbed so it's your job to keep your Omega happy."

Castiel frowned, "How did you know?"

"You have that dreamy look on your face. The same one I get when I think about your step-mom in compromising positions or his sexy nurse's getup."

….

Cas found the brothers asleep in the atrium. Dean was sleeping peacefully and as much as the Alpha wanted to carry him off to bed and plunder his body Castiel let the boy rest. After all he was sleeping for two.

Scotty came in and covered them both up with blankets. The Omega, deep in the throes of mommy feelings commented how they both were precious little angels.

Castiel reminded him that when the Winchesters were awake that wasn't always the case.

They left for a late night cup of herbal tea in the living room.

Castiel was still in a mood over Spencer revealing to Dean the investigation into Dick Roman's murder. Scotty was in a mood of his own.

"Cas I know you're pissed off but you have to cut your dad some slack. He isn't a coddler as you well know. A good example would be Spencer snapping his fingers for a cocktail when he gets home like Darrin Fucking Stephens from Bewitched. Well call me Samantha because I fetch it for my man because I love him."

The Alpha grumped, "Fetch like a pedigree dog you mean."

Scotty let out a harsh laugh, "I'm far from a pedigree. For someone that likes to think of himself as progress you sure have some low notions when it comes to Omegas."

"I am progressive! You're the one married to a knuckle dragger."

The Omega gave Cas a sly smile, "I bet if Dean would wear a collar and leash for you even if only in the privacy of your bedroom your inner Alpha would jump for joy."

Cas was always amazed at how Scotty just knew what people were thinking or feeling. "Fine…yes I would be jumping for joy. How do you know so much at nineteen?"

The Omega turned toward the window, "I'm twenty now, my birthday was December first."

Castiel felt instantly sad and a little guilty Scotty didn't even get a cake. "I'm sorry; I didn't know it was your birthday."

Scotty waved his hand dismissively, "I don't celebrate my birthday for my own personal reasons. Spencer leaves me in peace and my concession is Valentine's Day where he goes overboard."

The Alpha impulsively grabbed his step-mother's hand and kissed it, "Since I moved in here I've haven't always been kind when you deserve all my respect."

"Thank you Castiel. That's all I've ever wanted was respect. Could I ask you a favor?"

"It depends, what's the favor?"

"The other night your father and I were in the living room doing a little role play. Nothing weird just Spencer as the handsome gynecologist and me as the virgin Omega getting his first…"

"Oh my God please no details!"

"…pelvic exam."

Castiel covered his face and groaned.

Scotty rolled his eyes, "Anyway, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sam standing there just off the kitchen holding a bag of potato chips. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. He got a good look at my…"

"Please stop."

"…vagina."

"I need you to talk to Sam as Alpha to baby Alpha about the birds and the bees. He's got questions they won't answer in school."

Castiel was aghast at the thought of helping Sam with his embarrassing questions. Not embarrassing to Sam but to Castiel.

"No thanks, I don't want to discuss why Sam pops boners in class or why Alfie smells like cookies and Twizzlers."

Cas thought back to when he was Sam's age, "Now when I was pre-Alpha I associated Omegas with things like pine, ginger, lavender and fresh cut grass. Those were the days."

Scotty made their conversation all the more confusing by going off on another train of thought, "I assume that big yummy hunk of a BFF Benny is planning a bachelor party for you after Dean's paperwork is processed. I'll be planning Dean's bachelorette party. Don't get upset if I hire some Alpha and Beta strippers."

Cas did a spit take of tea, "What?!"

The leggy Omega waved over his shoulder as he headed off to bed, "You heard me. Men in sparkly g-strings with barely constrained meat ready to pop right out. Of course that's after they strip off the cop and fireman uniforms that is."

Scotty tapped his chin lost in thought, "Hmmm, I'll need to stop at the bank and get some singles. Cas close your mouth or you're going to catch flies."

….

John Winchester woke up with a pounding headache from a hard night of drinking. His eyes opened to slits to take in his surroundings and was relieved to find himself in his motel room safe and sound. The Hunter stretched his arms and bumped against someone sleeping beside him.

John's mind raced to put together the bits and pieces of last evening. Some of it was lost to the ether but at least the good parts John could remember. He had a mind altering roll in the hay.

" _Goddamn that was a great fuck!"_

He lifted the blanket to admire the form hidden beneath and was greeted with a firm little ass, slim build and smooth skin. A tumble of strawberry blonde waves fanned out on the dingy pillow. John ran a finger lightly down the mystery lover's spine and rumbled in his deep morning voice, "Morning beautiful."

The Omega rolled onto his back and smiled up at John, "Good Morning."

John scrambled out of bed and backed against the wall, pointing an accusing finger at the Omega he demanded to know what was going on.

The young man pouted, "You don't remember? I was hitchhiking and you pulled over to give me a ride…I told you I ran away from home…you don't remember any of that?"

John blinked a few times, total confusion on his face.

"We were drunk, well you more than me. You were knotted inside me for hours…Jesus, you don't remember that?!"

John's jaw fell open. He was beginning to remember.

"You said it was your first time with an Omega and I said it was my first time ever."

John sat heavily in a chair by the window while Mason headed for the bathroom to wash the copious amounts of Alpha semen from between his thighs.

John watched the stranger walk bare ass to the bathroom and close the door. He immediately checked under the bed for the bag of money and extra weapons. Everything was untouched.

" _Fuck…how could I…I think I'm going to puke."_ John was disgusted with himself. An Omega hitchhiker was far worse than a Beta female prostitute in his eyes.

…..

Salvatore opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by all the formerly caged Omegas, concern on each face. The one that he had let out first looked to be the oldest and carried an unfortunate scar down one side of his face from the corner of his eye to his chin.

The young man crouched down next to Salvatore, pulled back his torn, bloody shirt and gingerly examined the bullet wound. "It looks like the bullet went clean through a love handle. It's pretty damn nasty but far from hitting any organs. Good thing you do a lot of carb loading."

Salvatore weakly protested, "I don't have love handles. I'm in excellent shape. What's your name?"

The Omega was surprised he even cared to know but answered quickly, "Terry."

The killer croaked, "You can call me Sal. Did the weasel survive?"

"Sorry, he was dead before he hit the floor. Was he important?"

Salvatore rolled his head to the side to look at the corpse, "No I guess not. I'm tracking a guy named John Winchester for a client. I plan on gutting him like a fresh perch on Friday. Did anyone happen to mention him?"

"No but he left his lap top, car and a big briefcase full of money. Will that help you find this John Winchester? There might be information on the computer."

Salvatore struggled to a sitting position and instantly there were hands all over him helping the man to his feet. He grabbed his side and groaned involuntarily because Salvatore Francis Bello didn't make a fuss over things like getting shot in a love handle.

He felt like some sort of giant in the Valley of the Dolls but in all fairness Sal was a big man. He looked down at the nasty, pass through wound and realized it would need cleaning and stitches.

Terry asked if he could feed the other Omegas and find them some blankets. Sunset was upon them and the sky was threatening to snow. He also wondered if there were any medical kits around the warehouse.

Salvatore told Terry there were supplies in the trunk of his car. Someone in his line of work always needed to be prepared.

Terry came back a short while later carrying a case of bottled water from the back of the dead men's truck along with some MREs and a medical kit. The Omegas started a fire near a bank a inside near a bank of broken windows.

He showed the other boys how to heat up the water and mix it into the pouches then went to clean and sew up Salvatore.

Sal watched him threading a curved needle after sanitizing the wound.

"You saved my life kid. I owe you big time."

"You could have killed them and left us locked up to die. I know people who would do that. The time you took to unlock my door and give me the keys was the time you could have spent chasing down that piece of shit. Then you wouldn't have gotten shot. I think we owe you big time."

Salvatore managed a smile, "Apples and oranges. You know how to handle a gun so I bet you know how to drive a car."

"Yeah I do."

"Great, we can figure out what to do with the others and you can help me hunt down John Winchester. I'm not going to be able to do all the driving. I warn you though, I'm gonna kill him after I give him a tongue lashing and a couple kicks to the ribs."

Terry's violet eyes lit up, "Can I kick him too?"

The Alpha reached out and patted the Omega's arm, "Babe we are gonna get along just fine."

…

Dean woke up disoriented and scared. He forgot they were in the atrium and he panicked thinking someone took him away again. When he saw Sam was peacefully asleep and both of them were safe Dean was able to relax again.

Dean wished he could sleep soundly, not have the nightmares that changed up nightly. There was no way around them; too much had happened in his young life. The old dreams were now mixing with the new on a continuous macabre loop torturing him.

He wondered if trauma was the reason John drank so heavily, trauma from the war and trauma from the fire and the loss of Mary. Then Dean remembered everything John had put them through and trauma was no excuse to treat his kids that way. Dean had been through more than most adults in their entire lives. It didn't make him cold and cruel.

" _No dad, no passes for everything you've done. No passes for selling your kid."_

He padded quietly to the bathroom, did his business then took a good long look at himself in the mirror. Dean was tired of living in fear of some asshole kidnapping him, getting molested, of getting raped or leered at.

" _I'm Dean Friggin' Winchester…I kill monsters and send ghosts packing. I won't let human monsters hurt me or my family ever again."_

The Omega repeated that over and over in his mind and then said it in a whisper that grew slowly into an out and out scream. He hit the mirror with the side of his fist smashing the glass and his hand in the process.

He let out a loud hiss as he sunk to the tile and examined the damage. No glass but a nice long gash too deep for a bandage.

…..

The a scream followed by the sound of glass breaking jogged Castiel out of his dream. Since Deans kidnapping the Alpha had a difficult time falling into a deep sleep with his mind and body always on the edge in case of danger.

He sprang from the bed and ran to the bathroom where he found Dean on the floor holding his hand in a blood soaked towel. The Alpha went to his knees and opened the towel to find a wicked slice along his Omega's hand.

Castiel kept his voice soft as possible, "Dean did you hit the mirror?"

Dean nodded.

"Why?"

Talking not really to Cas but to the world and everyone in it, "I'm Dean Winchester and I'm not weak."

"I know Dean, you are one of the strongest people I've ever met but I have to get you to the emergency room for stitches. Are you able to stand?"

Dean directed his anger and frustration at his Alpha, "I want my ring tattoo. I can't wait…I won't!" Then came the tears and Dean cursed each one as his fury dissipated. Hormones were pulling him every which way more and more each day.

Cas took off his sleep tee and lightly pressed the damp pit to Dean's face, "Breath in angel." Dean did as he was told allowing his mate's pheromones to wash over him creating a feeling of relaxation and safety.

Spencer woke up to his son asking for help with Dean. He didn't ask questions just dressed and drove them both to the emergency room where he fell asleep while the boy carrying his grandchild was patched up.

…

Castiel blew off any lesson plans and had his students do quiet reading. He left Dean in good hands. Scotty promised to watch over the teen and make sure he ate a proper meal. The Older Omega even promised to go for walks in the woods on their property with Dean so he got some fresh air.

Dean had given up running around the neighborhood until he was sure his dad couldn't hurt him anymore. Since finding out he was pregnant Dean had become cautious and fiercely protective of his body. As a result he ran on the treadmill and lifted weights in their extensive home gym. Scotty planned on teaching him yoga and proper stretching techniques.

It would keep Dean occupied since the fourteen year old was bored to tears in the house everyday doing homework assignments.

When the blessed last bell rang the Alpha gathered his things and headed out the door to get back to his family. Millie Pendergrass was there waiting at the exit for him.

"Mr. Novak I'd like to see you in my office."

Castiel felt like throttling the dried up woman and tossing her body to a pack of wild dogs to fight over like a bag of old jerky. Then he wondered why his thoughts were so damn dark lately, "What about?"

"Follow me."

Imagine the teacher's surprise to read "Principle Pendergrass" on the door. She waved toward the lettering and gave Castiel a tight smile, "I'm the principle for now and hopefully with the school board's approval it will be a permanent position. If you're wondering what happened to the old principle let's just say he got a little too close with a Beta cheerleader."

She sat behind her desk looking right at home and gestured to the empty chair, "Have a seat Mr. Novak."

Castiel rubbed his sweaty palms across the wrinkled dress slacks as his eyes looked everywhere but at her.

Pendergrass leaned forward, "When will Dean Winchester be returning to school Mr. Novak? You took responsibility for him but I have yet to have any sort of paperwork naming you as his guardian."

"I have it in process right now. Another week or so and I'll have all the legalities taken care of. I also applied for our marriage license and if you must know I'm taking tomorrow afternoon off so we can get out tattoos done."

"Hmmm, you've lost a lot of time at work over this boy. Do you really think it's wise to have a tattoo done on yourself ?"

He answered resolutely, "Yes I do."

"Unorthodox…but then you are a strange young man. No concerns what the other Alphas will think of that?"

Cas blurted out, "I don't give two fucks what they think, you either for that matter." He regretted it as soon as he said it. Not because he didn't mean it but because he needed his job badly.

Medusa would have been proud of the look on the principle's face. Castiel worried he might actually turn to stone.

Pendergrass snapped, "You think your special don't you?"

The teacher shrugged, "My mother always thought so."

"That outburst was uncalled for. Why don't I make this easier and suspend you without pay for the rest of the week then you and your student can get your eyelids tattooed for all I care."

The Alpha clenched his fists beneath the parka on his lap, "Dean is my fiancée."

The principle rolled her eyes at the teacher, "You foolish Alphas and your lust for Omegas. I simply will never understand it." She waved a dismissive hand toward the door, "Go on home to your boy toy Mr. Novak. Enjoy your time off." She added as Castiel reached the door, "That little Omega will destroy you."

Cas gripped the handle tightly, head bowed as he repeated, _"Baby on the way…money, job, benefits."_

…

Dean was waiting for Castiel when he walked through the door. The Omega flung his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him, "I love you!"

The dark cloud that had hung over the Alpha's head during the drive home vanished. He lifted Dean up and laughed when the Omega wrapped his long legs around Cas' waist.

Nuzzling the crook of his neck Cas breathed in the heady mixture that was intrinsically Dean. "Coming home to you is my sweet salvation."

The horny Omega cooed, "That's one of my favorite songs babe."

He set Dean on his feet and smiled at the Omega bravely, "Guess what, I took the rest of the week off. Tomorrow we get our tattoos."

Dean cocked his head having picked up the habit from Castiel, "Really, they let you take the rest of the week off?"

Cas nodded, "You bet, I just told them that I had important things to do."

The Alpha lowered his eyes suddenly feeling shy and just a little silly, "Would you like to go to a matinee movie and then dinner this weekend? I worry my lack of courting skills might have left you wanting. Dean I don't want you to miss out on all little things that make a relationship fun."

The teen tugged Cas' tie and the man lowered his head. They touched their foreheads together in affection.

"I'd like that, it's a date."

TBC


	25. Tattoo My Heart

Alpha and Omega sat together in a private room with the tattoo artist. Scotty's artist wasn't available but his mate was. Having an Omega do the tattoo for them put Dean at ease.

Castiel confirmed once again with Dean that this design was something he would still want after he had the baby and the hormones calmed down.

Dean looked over the image on the paper in silence for a moment then nodded, "I'll want it forever." He reached over and took his Alpha's hand, "What about you?"

"I think it's perfect."

They had come up with a scrollwork heart with additional delicate lines that followed around the finger to create a band. At first glance it looked like a fanciful crest. In the center of Dean's heart was a script C for Castiel. Of course Castiel's would have a D for Dean.

It was both beautiful and masculine.

Travis redid the rough drawing then sized it for Castiel's left ring finger. The Alpha volunteered to go first just to show Dean how very serious he was. When the tattoo was in the works Dean clasped Cas' other hand smiling the entire time.

When it was Dean's turn Castiel didn't hold the Omega's hand because of the stitches. He was glad the tattoo was on the left hand or it would have been more painful.

Once both were completed Travis gave each of them his card, "If either of you need anything else just call me."

Dean was blown away, "Your Alpha lets you work with him and run the shop when he's not around AND you get to have your own card?!"

Travis answered proudly, "He completely trusts me."

Castiel, always interested in love stories asked Travis how he met Matt.

"We met in high school. After graduation we became life mates and I apprenticed under Matt for a long time. I've always been very artistic." The slightly built Omega looked up at Castiel, "How did you both meet?"

Dean snorted a laugh, "We met in high school too. Cas is my English teacher."

Travis looked the blushing blue eyed man over like a piece of meat in a butcher shop window, "Very hot, that's one of my fantasies."

Travis fanned himself with a magazine as the Alpha counted out his money. Not because he was too warm but to sneakily catch the man's scent. Teacher Novak was sex on two legs and didn't seem to realize his impact.

Dean patted Cas on the fanny and winked at Travis, "When he wears his dorky suit and tie it totally floods my basement."

Castiel groaned, "Dean, stop."

The teen shrugged, "Hey it's true, I'm all gooey already."

Travis recounted the money three times just to be sure it was right. His mind was someplace else altogether, He pictured Alpha Novak with his pants down leaning against a solid wooden desk while Travis dazzled the teacher with his skill at playing the skin flute.

Travis shook the image off and managed to finish the transaction in professional manner. He watched Cas' perfect backfield in motion as the pair headed out the door.

" _That is one lucky damn kid."_

….

Crammed in the front of the lime green Ford Fiesta Castiel gave Dean a piece of his mind, sort of. "That was embarrassing."

Dean had a shot of confidence now that he escaped the house for the day and they took a huge step toward a lifetime commitment. This ink didn't rub off. It would be a constant reminder of their love and devotion.

Dean had never truly had anything or anyone that was his. Even Sam would eventually leave the nest, go on to school and find a mate of his own. Castiel belonged 100% to Dean now.

"Sorry you felt embarrassed Cas but I know when you walk around with me every Alpha is drooling. Why can't I brag about you to other Omegas? If you haven't noticed Cas you're gorgeous."

Castiel craned to look at his face in the rearview mirror frowning at his reflection, "I think I look nice and my body is fit. Gorgeous…I don't know about that."

Dean ran fingers lightly along the Alpha's thigh stopping before the bulge in his jeans, "Your body is more than just fit."

The Alpha leaned in nuzzling the soft patch of skin exposed where the flannel collar pulled away, "So I really flood your basement."

"Y-yeah."

The Alpha upped the ante by rumbling in The Omega's ear, "I want to eat you out so badly…get all that musky slick dripping off my face. Your precious little pussy…throbbing little pearl needing the touch of my tongue. Then devour your tight pink asshole…get a finger inside and find that special spot…mmm."

The Omega pushed his hips up begging for touch.

Cas looked over at a store called ABO Leather & Lace down from the tattoo shop and a dirty little idea crossed his mind, "I'll touch every inch of you when we get home but first I want to take you shopping."

Dean was in a fever grinding and twisting, desperately seeking pressure, "Want your knot sooo bad."

Cas looked around the parking lot and it was sparsely populated at this time of day. It was risky messing around in public especially in broad daylight but he figured what the hell, a guy only lives once.

"I can't give you what you want right now but maybe we could play a little."

Dean opened his jeans tugging them down along with his soaked boxers then put his seat back and spread his knees. Cas was greeted with a delicious sight of turgid Omega dick just begging for attention. The sweet scent of slick caressed his olfactory sense and the Alpha's mouth began to water in a sort of pavlovian response.

Dean reached over and quickly freed his Alpha's impressive meat from its denim trap. Seeing it there proudly throbbing in the middle of a parking lot caused Dean to leak terribly. The car seat would need a going over after everything was said and done.

He bent down and used his limited repertoire of naughty tricks to pleasure his Alpha. Castiel in return slipped a long finger inside the warm, silky slit and found what he was looking for, a tender little pearl needing a bit of a polish. Dean tried to hump his lover's hand but Cas held back driving him absolutely mad.

A squad car pulled up next to them unnoticed and a minute later an officer was rapping on the driver's side window.

….

Scotty sashayed into the cop shop to pick up his wayward Alpha and Omega. He leaned on the counter drumming his nails impatiently as the Beta officer gave him a receipt for the tickets Castiel and Dean received for public indecency.

Man of the cops were instantly enamored with the tall, young, beautiful Omega. Scotty knew how to carry himself, shoulders straight and head held high. This commanded a measure of respect. Also pregnant, his scent was filled with delightful pheromones which triggered a level of caring in any decent sort of Alpha. Scotty Novak was now a force to be reckoned with.

He placed his oversize sunglasses on top his head as a sort of hair band for his flaxen mane. "Thank you officer, will you release them now please?"

The Beta looked to the desk sergeant for guidance. It was most unusual for an Omega to be paying tickets and picking up an Alpha that wasn't his. The sergeant nodded toward Scotty, "Give the mega-Omega what he wants."

Castiel was first to come out from the Alpha-Beta holding area. His eyes darted around frantically searching for Dean. When the teen emerged from the Omega holding area Cas almost cried with relief. He hugged Dean lifting him off his feet, "This was my fault Kitten."

Once back in Castiel's arms Dean was grinning ear to ear even though the situation was far from amusing, "No worries babe," he looked over at Scotty who absolutely did not look amused, "I think we need to give him a pampering day or something. He looks pretty pissed."

The elder Omega crooked his finger and the lovers followed behind like good boys. Scotty plunked his sunglasses back down upon exiting the police station and turned to them, "Castiel I would like a foot rub, dinner cooked and dishes done for bailing your perverted little ass out of jail. Dean you have a stitched up hand so you get a pass but as soon as that sucker is healed up you get whole house laundry duty."

Both gave passive responses to the Omega in charge. Cas thought it was sort of a turn on being ordered around by an Omega. He wondered if Dean might like to try it sometime. Dean happened to think it was kinky having an Omega ordering Cas around and wondered if he would be into it.

The younger Omega tried to appease Scotty by catching up to his long strides and flashing his bandaged ring finger, "Sorry, we were feeling romantic 'cause Cas and I got our wedding tattoos."

Scotty stopped immediately and made the mistake of looking into Dean's big, liquid green eyes filled with love and sincerity, "Really?"

Dean went for the kill with a big, snowy white smile, "Really."

Scotty gave his freckled nose a tweak, "You are forgiven. I can't argue with the romance of a wedding tattoo and what it does to an Omega."

Castiel tried the wide eyed cutie pie trick on his mom-in-law, "What about me?"

"You don't get a pass Mister Horny. At twenty five you should know better and you're the Alpha here."

Dean stuck out his tongue at his mate having a chuckle over the look on Cas' face. The Alpha grabbed Dean's arm firmly and spoke in his sexiest gravel honey voice, "I think you need a spanking Omega."

Dean let out an involuntary moan when the image of him over his Alpha's lap getting his ass spanked cherry red popped into his noodle. They were a match made in heaven.

Scotty made Dean drive back home with him so the pair didn't end up knotted on the side of the road somewhere and freeze to death.

…

Salvatore and Terry both drove vehicles full of Omegas to the Savior Project. It was a nonprofit organization with a fully functioning farm outside of town that kept its head above water with donations. The good people that ran the program rehabilitated damaged Omegas by teaching them various trades or finding the teens and young men apprenticeships with trustworthy business owners willing to help.

For the little ones the farm gave them something they desperately needed, safety and care with a dose of love tossed in. Everyone had chores to do and school to attend. The Savior Project boasted a 98% graduation rate.

When Terry and Sal led the group of nervous Omegas inside the big old farm house some of the youngest ones started to cry. A kindly Beta male named Jacob and his wife Lillian greeted the large group.

The couple pulled Salvatore aside to explain they were quite strapped at the moment but would do their best to find places for the boys at other organizations. Salvatore took a bag filled with the money Felix had brought to the warehouse and dumped it on the kitchen table.

Lillian clapped a hand over her mouth as tears sprung in her eyes. Jacob picked up a bundle of hundreds turning it over in his hands as if he held a rare and precious jewel.

"Mr. Bello with this money we can keep the boys here until each reaches adulthood. This is so generous…are you sure?"

Sal draped his arm around Terry pulling him in like a lost chick, "I'm sure. Just promise to give these boys a good head start in life."

Sal looked out the window at a group of Omegas in their late teens working together to mend a stretch of fence. He rubbed a coat sleeve over his eyes then took out his wallet.

The man pulled out a school photo of his son taken right before he disappeared and handed it to the couple. The edges were worn from the many times Sal took it out look at his son. "Martin had just presented as Omega when this was taken. My boy would be nineteen now."

Sal looked from Jacob to Lillian, desperation in his eyes, "I know the photo is old but he looked just like me at that age," he handed them another he carried of himself in his twenties, "this is me…I'm sure he'd look sorta like this. I know it's a long shot but maybe my son is out there somewhere."

Lillian took both of the photos and left. She came back a few minutes later and handed them back to Sal, "I scanned them into the computer so we can network with other organizations and even social services to see if anyone had seen or has knowledge of your son. Did Martin have your last name?"

The big man gave a wistful smile, "Oh yeah, Martin Frances Bello. His nickname was Franny…I know it sounds weird but he liked it."

Lillian took the man's large hand in hers, "The mother?"

"Drug overdose."

It was all hitting him too hard so Sal shook their hands and ended the visit, "Thank you, I'm grateful for you even trying. I want to know either way, good news or bad. It's better than not knowing what happened to him."

….

John gave a few bucks to Mason for a bus ticket to anywhere but there. To add insult to injury the Hunter tossed the Omega and his backpack right out into the snow and pointed to a bus stop shelter then slammed and locked the door.

Later John found out his wallet was missing with his actual driver's license inside, some cash and a photo of the boys taken at the haunted carnival case from last summer.

" _That little strawberry bitch took my fucking wallet…goddamn thieving Omega, you can't trust any of 'em."_

….

Terry worked on dead Felix's laptop trying to get a lead on John Winchester. They knew John was a Hunter and not a hunter. Lawrence Kansas and Sioux Falls were possibilities but for all they knew Winchester could be in the town of Bumblefuck Anywhere.

Terry hit pay dirt when he cracked a file open with a list of people who had been paid generously for the Omegas they sold to Felix. John Winchesters name was on that list. Each name had a number that corresponded to a tracking program.

The best Terry could figure was Felix kept tabs on the sellers in case of faulty merchandise or maybe the flesh peddler figured out a way of getting his money back, sort of a having your cake and eating it to sort of business.

The Omega found the make, year and model of John's car along with the license plate number. There was a steady dot on the screen with the current coordinates. It seemed John was settled in one spot at least for now.

Sal burst in the door carrying a six pack of beer and a big brown paper bag that contained something that smelled delicious. Terry waved him over, "I did it, I found him Sal, I found all of them!"

Sal put down their dinner and leaned over the excited Omega's shoulder as Terry explained everything.

The big man scooped up the Omega in his arms, "Baby you are a genius!"

They locked eyes for just a moment then both went in for a bruising kiss. Salvatore backed Terry up until the back of his knees hit the bed, the Omega fell on his back staring up at the giant Alpha with blown black eyes waiting for him to take control.

Sal peeled off his dress shirt, tee and tie flinging them to the floor, after that the rest went fast as lightening until Terry was faced with a thickly muscled mega-Alpha. Sal had soft dark chest hair tapering down to a tantalizing treasure trail ending at an impressing crop of glossy curls.

It was the long; beer can cock with a sack that looked as if it contained two oversized plums that made the Omega gasp in surprise. Sal was not only a bull of a man he was hung like one as well.

The killer for hire noticed the slightly frightened look on the young guys face. Sal was blushing fiercely which looked both sweet and odd on such a masculine male. "I know, it's a lot to take in. I've been turned down before so I'll understand you don't wanna take the risk…no hard feelings."

"I've found the ultimate Alpha…for fuck's sake Sal you are perfection!"

Sal ventured a grin, "So that's a yes?"

"Oh Alpha, that is yes a hundred times over."

…..

Dean liked shotgun in Scotty's cherry red Escalade. "Can I drive?"

"No, you have driver's education this spring and when you get your temps then we can talk."

"I already know how to drive. In fact I'm an excellent driver plus I know my way around an engine."

"Nice to know, you can show me how good a driver you are in the spring. Next time I need a tune up I'll let you do it."

Dean slunk down in his seat and pouted a little then got over it quick enough. "I'll show you guys my tattoo tonight before I change the bandage. It rocks."

Scotty glanced over at the happy teen, "I'm pleased for you Dean. The pregnancy is a little early but sometimes things happen for a reason. I feel in my heart that you will be an excellent parent. Sam turned out wonderful and that's in part to you."

The younger Omega grew quiet as he watched Castiel's little green car behind them. At one point Dean laughed out loud then went quiet again.

Scotty nudged him, "What's so funny?"

"You're gonna be a grandma." He laughed again when Scotty wrinkled up his nose. "Don't worry Scotty; you'll get the Sexiest Grandma of the Year award for sure."

While he had Dean alone Scotty asked him questions about what sort of bachelorette party he would he like. The Omega had teased Castiel with strippers but he wanted to get the mate's input.

Dean wasn't put off by the stripper idea; in fact he perked up when Scotty mentioned it. "So like Alpha and Beta guys taking off their clothes for real?"

"Yup, it was just something I thought of. We could just skip ahead to the bridal shower and keep it clean."

Dean shifted a bit on his seat, "I uh…I think I'd like both. Would the strippers show their junk?"

Scotty purred, "The ones I hire will if you want them to, but no touching the twig and berries."

"No problem. I only touch Cas' twig and berries. I want food, will there be food?"

"Lots of food, anything you want and you pick the music. Javi will be there and some other Omegas and a few Beta ladies I know. It'll be good for you to meet other people Dean."

Dean was in a full out grin now, "Can I slap 'em on their butts if I put money in their g-string?"

"Mmm…maybe."

"Cool. Cas has the best butt in the world though so their butts won't look so great to me."

The rest of the trip home was spent planning everything Dean wanted to eat at his bachelorette party. He had a pretty extensive food list.

….

Salvatore opened his eyes to find Terry as little spoon. The big man smiled down at his sleeping Omega then placed a light kiss on the wicked scar running down Terry's face. He rolled carefully onto his back causing his spent dick to exit with a wet pop.

Sal showered and left to pick them up breakfast. By the time he got back Terry was up, showered and dressed in some of Salvatore's extra clothes. The shirt hung like a dress on his slim frame and the jeans were rolled up twice on the bottom with the waist cinched tight with a belt.

Their bags were already packed, "Sal we have to eat on the fly. Winchester is on the move."

….

John had put some distance from the town where he lost his banged-an-Omega virginity. He had a landed in Watersmeet Michigan to investigate the disappearance of two people in connection to the Paulding Light said to be the lantern light of a brakeman who died while trying to prevent a train from colliding with railway cars.

It was a hunt beneath his pay grade and if Dean were there the kid would have done most of the grave digging but John needed a distraction and this seemed an easy way to get his mind off things.

When it was over all the Hunter wanted was a shower, drink and a slice of left over pizza from the night before. Not necessarily in the order. He tossed the shovel in the trunk of the Impala and turned to find a figure standing at the tree line partially shrouded in mist. He pulled his shotgun filled with rock salt rounds and pointed at it, "Who or what are you? Better answer or I'll…"

For a big man Sal was light on his feet, John the experienced Hunter didn't hear him until it was too late. He went staggering backwards from a fist to the side of the head before you could say Great Aunt Sally.

Winchester was tough as nails and a dirty fighter. Whoever this was would have his work cut out for him if he thought John was going down easy.

TBC

A/N- The Paulding Light is a real haunting


	26. Raw and Real

When Salvatore stepped over John, pistol aimed at his head to dispatch the man that sold his own Omega child John kicked out with a boot connecting with Sal's left kneecap. The big man toppled over into the slush filled tire tracks.

Omegas ran the spectrum when it came to bravery, foolish or not. Quite a few Omegas fell heavily on one side or the other. Wanting protection for their young and themselves while others ran head on into the fray to protect what was theirs.

Terry was a prime example of Omega bravery. He considered Salvatore his Alpha that coupled with a deep hatred for men like John Winchester sent the Omega running toward danger.

John's arm darted out quick as a snake strike and grabbed the lightweight Omega pulling him to the ground. The Hunter dragged Terry in a sitting position against his chest and pressed a pistol to the Omega's temple.

"Drop the gun big boy or your bitch gets it right through the temple."

The killer for hire struggled to a sitting position putting his weight against the Impala, "Ok just…just don't hurt him." Sal slid the gun away from him but not toward Winchester.

"Good. Now tell me who you are and what you want."

Sal hoped that even in moonlight Terry could see the look on his face. The look that said, "I've got you and this will be ok."

"You sold your son to a fucking monster that's why I'm here. I was hired to track down everyone involved in his abduction and sale."

John gave a bitter laugh, "That's why? I'm not the first to do it and I won't be the last. Dean was useless to me and would have just drawn danger my way. What I got for him wasn't enough for all the years wasted training him. Besides he's set up good by now with some rich Alpha."

Salvatore growled, "Alphas like you don't deserve to have children. I lost my Omega son and not a day goes by that I don't miss him. You gave Dean up like an unwanted dog. You make me fucking sick!"

Terry shed tears that quickly froze on his cheeks. He cursed what he saw as his weakness and tried to break away. John grabbed the Omega by the hair and dragged him to his feet. The Hunter shoved him over the trunk of the Impala and placed handcuffs on Terry's wrists.

"I'll take your bitch right after I put a bullet in your head."

Sal glanced over at his gun then back to Terry, "Do what you gotta do to me but please just let him go."

John aimed at Salvatore but before he could end the man's life Terry swung his leg up in a back kick connecting good and hard with the Winchester family jewels. John's shot went harmlessly into the graveyard. The Hunter collapsed to the ground howling in pain.

Salvatore dragged himself to the gun cast aside and when Winchester went for his own Sal shot straight through the Hunter's heart. John Winchester's life ended flat on his back staring up at a sea of winter stars.

It was more than what he deserved.

….

 _Dean found himself barefoot standing on frozen ground. It was dark, quiet and familiar somehow. Surrounded by leafless trees, a fingernail moon above and a cemetery close by it felt like hunting grounds the teen had seen a hundred times before._

 _He shivered pulling Castiel's long flannel robe tighter around his body and prayed a pair of boots would magically appear. No such luck._

 _Dean knew somehow he wouldn't die out here in the elements. Everything in this godforsaken place was already dead. The rows of tombstones stood as testament to it._

 _He trailed his nose through the air picking up a scent that he recognized. It belonged to a man whose scent used to be spicy, warm and inviting. It used to fill Dean with a feeling of comfort and unconditional love, safety and protection._

 _That was a very long time ago when the Omega was just a little boy._

 _Now the scent carried a strong undertone that was sour, bitter and rolled up in a blanket of loneliness, misguided anger and self-loathing._

 _Dean whispered, "Dad."_

 _He picked his way over to a large form on the ground just outside the graveyard. Dean crouched down and looked over the body of John Winchester. The Hunter's chest was blown open, milky eyes staring up at nothing, blue lips coated with frost and crystallized blood covering his formerly handsome face like macabre clusters of rubies._

 _Dean fell over next to his dad burying his face in the man's coat and holding John's cold, stiff fingers. The crying turned into a wail that echoed through the air. It was the gut wrenching sound of loss and pain._

 _Dean felt a warm little body spooned up behind him. Breath ghosted over his ear, "Come on Dee, let's go home."_

 _The Omega turned his head and there was Sam, eyes filled with tears, "Sammy?"_

 _Sam nuzzled into his pregnant brother's shoulder, hand protectively placed on Dean's belly, "We gotta let go."_

…..

Dean's eyes snapped open, he found himself next to Castiel warm and safe right where he should be. A figure stood in the doorway, it was Sam.

The boy called out softly, "Dee."

Dean slipped out of bed and followed Sam to his room. The brothers did something they hadn't done for years, fell asleep holding each other for comfort.

The next day Sam stayed home from school claiming he was sick. The brothers stayed glued together in front of Scotty's computer doing some sort of research.

The older Omega noticed the brothers seemed withdrawn and morose. He plied them will grilled cheese sandwiches and chocolate milk but still neither seemed to want to share what was on their minds.

He let it be figuring it was something only the Winchesters understood and needed to work out together.

…..

Sam sat back rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, "Astral projection."

Dean frowned at the drawing on the screen of a person standing outside his sleeping body, "Seriously?"

"As best as I can figure out. Do you have any ideas?"

Dean shook his head, "Nope, it felt so real…both of us were there Sam. So that means dad is really dead."

Raised in a world where the impossible was very possible the boys accepted astral projection as the explanation for their shared experience. John Winchester was truly dead and they knew it as a fact.

Sam and Dean would deal with the impact the rest of their lives differently but as with the rest of the pain from their pasts the Winchester brothers would have each other to lean on and understand in a way no one else could.

….

It was Friday, the last day off Castiel's forced "vacation". He sat up, back against the headboard watching the sunrise just peeking above the band of bare trees. It was a week before Christmas and the day before his date with Dean.

He decided tomorrow he would take Dean for dinner and instead of a movie maybe go dancing. Castiel would run the idea by Dean after dinner and see how he felt about it.

The Alpha looked down at his Omega curled up next to him warm, safe and currently carrying precious cargo. Cas had made an appointment with a female physician. It was the same woman Scotty was going to for his care. Castiel hoped Dean would be accepting and open minded about the appointment.

That was a matter for another day. Today The Alpha would go out alone and take care of little details to make their first date memorable.

He slid his hand under the blanket and over Dean's flat belly. Dean smiled in his sleep and placed a hand over Castiel's.

….

Sam fussed with Dean's tie as big brother complained over having to wear one at all. "Shut up jerk, this is a big deal. Don't you wanna look good for your man?" Then Sam poked Dean's abdomen, "Chubby."

Dean shoved his brother away, "Oh my fucking God I swear if you call me chubby again I'll waylay you bitch. I haven't gained any weight!"

Sam came at him with a lint roller, "You should be called bitch because that's all you ever do. Besides I think you're going to look cute with a round belly."

Flustered, Dean couldn't think of a good comeback, "A lint roller…really Sam, what kid owns a lint roller?"

Sam made his patented bitch face and ignored his brother.

Dean decided to pick on his Sammy boy just a little. It was his privilege as a big brother to tease him unmercifully when the mood struck him.

"So Sam, is Alfie coming for the Novak Christmas party?"

Sam got a little frown that was most pronounced right between the eyebrows. One that he would eventually perfect in adulthood, "Yeah I asked him and he said he would."

"Your first real date then?"

The frown deepened, "No."

"Hey Sammy, you know what that ball is hanging in the entryway right?"

"No."

"It's a mistletoe kissing ball. Scotty hung them in a couple places. Just think, it'll be your big chance to give your BFF a smooch."

Sam turned pink right up to his nose, "Shut up Dean. I'm not going around stealing kisses from people."

"Not just anybody, Alfie. Didn't they teach you about kissing in sex ed.?"

"No, we just learn about Alpha, Beta, Omega puberty and our changing bodies. Besides, if I kiss someone someday I won't even tell you."

Dean was mock shocked, "Me, your very own brother and you wouldn't share the details? Fine, be that way." He slipped on his black jacket over his black dress shirt then did a spin in front of the mirror, "I look good right?"

Scotty had bought Dean a complete new set of clothes and although the young Omega acted like it was no big deal Sam knew better. Dean never had a set of new dress clothes before and he was riding the high of lookin' good.

"You look really handsome."

A wave of Omega tenderness washed over Dean and he impulsively hugged his brother, "Thanks Sammy."

Sam took a sniff of Dean and sighed happily, "You smell like doughnuts."

Dean took that as a compliment.

…

Scotty peeked out the front window as the Ford Fiesta chugged into the driveway, "Dean your date is here!"

Spencer let out an audible sigh and snapped his newspaper, "Ridiculous…this entire thing is weird I tell you. For fucks sake they sleep together under my roof every night and the kid is already knocked up. Tell me the point of this date charade?"

Scotty plopped on his lap and tossed the paper aside, "Don't be a grump. I think it's cute. You said Cas was socially retarded as a teen so maybe he's making up for lost time."

Spencer tried to bounce his wife on his lap but Scotty was far from tiny, "I can't wait until you get a big fat ass with the baby weight. I'm gonna make that rump jiggle real good."

There was a lot of giggling from Scotty that sounded a little like a donkey braying but it was cut short by the doorbell.

Sam dashed over to answer it. There was Castiel all dressed up and holding a bouquet of daisies and a box of candy, "Good evening, I'm here to pick up Dean."

Sam played along, "Hmmm…you don't look too much like a weirdo, I guess you can come in." He yelled, "Dean your date is here!"

Castiel sat on the chair across from Spencer and Scotty. Spencer looked around his wife and snorted, "Hey you want to put those flowers in water? I think you know where the vases are since you live here."

Scotty whispered something in his husband's ear, Spencer added, "No kissing on the first date and definitely no screwing around."

Scotty pinched him on the arm.

"Ow! Goddamn it woman!" Spencer smacked him on the ass with his rolled up newspaper, "I'm going to have to start disciplining you. I've got an uppity Omega on my hands. Castiel make sure Dean doesn't get like this…mind of his own and thinking you're pussy whipped."

Cas ignored them.

When Dean came in Scotty took a "first date" photo of them for posterity then Dean handed the flowers over to Sam to take care of. Castiel took Dean by the hand and gave him a slow twirl, "You look gorgeous."

The Omega was sittin' on a cloud. Everything about his teacher, mate, father of his fetus and soon to be legal husband set Dean on fire. Every emotion for Castiel was raw, real and right at the surface.

Dean wanted to be the good Omega and please his Alpha. That was his true reward. The teen batted his thick lashes at Castiel, "Thanks babe, you look pretty hot yourself."

It would be a night to remember.

…

When Castiel pulled up to the valet parking for Morels restaurant he hopped out and opened the door for Dean then held out his hand. Dean smiled through his protest that he wasn't a girl or a baby.

Cas handed the keys to the valet and accepted his ticket, "Be careful with her. I still have eight payments to go."

The Beta valet looked over the lime green Fiesta "Will do Sir." He was very professional and kept his laughter on the inside.

…..

Dean kept a tight grasp on Castiel's hand as he looked around the fancy restaurant. The Omega teen hadn't eaten in a place like this before and he was a little intimidated although in true Dean Winchester fashion he would rather eat glass than admit he was nervous.

They followed the waiter to their table. When the young man pulled out Dean's chair the Omega hesitated. Castiel nodded, "Go on Dean, have a seat."

Tucked in with a menu Dean perused the selections and locked onto the surf 'n turf, "Cas what should I order? The chicken looks good."

Blue eyes twinkling, Castiel smiled at his lover, "I know you don't want chicken. It's a first date my angel, order what you want."

Mock concern on his face, Dean answered, "What if I order the surf 'n turf and then you think I'm too high maintenance and dump me?" I don't know if it's worth the lobster tail to be honest."

Finding Dean a never ending source of amusement Castiel asked, "What does the baby have a craving for?"

Dean pretended to be listening to something, "Ok…I'll let him know, Junior wants Surf 'n turf."

…

Dean finished everything on his platter and still had room for apple berry pie with a slice of melted cheddar on top. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stuffed belly, "Junior is full." Say these things out load were acknowledgements that he was indeed pregnant.

Castiel noticed his satisfied smile slowly vanish and worry cross Dean's sweet face, "What's wrong?"

"Most days I can pretend I'm not knocked up…that everything is normal. Then I get sorta sick feeling or I say something like that and it hits me hard."

Hoping this was the right opportunity to bring up the Omega's medical care Castiel dove right in, "Dean I've made an appointment for you with an ob-gyn. She's actually Scotty's doctor, her name is Martha Kamada. You're a month along and it's time. I've also set you up with a primary care physician. If you don't like him…"

"Him? I'm not going to any male doctors, forget it!"

Castiel grabbed his hand when Dean tried to stand, "Relax, Dr. Gunderson is a Beta and even if he was an Alpha we all aren't bad Dean. If you don't like him then we can find someone else."

"Do you promise?"

"I swear…it's your body and if you don't feel comfortable with either of these people I promise we will keep looking. Will you give them a chance?"

His flight response receding, Dean settled back down, "Ok, they both get one shot to impress me otherwise I'm outta there."

Cas extended his hand and Dean took it, they shook on the bargain. "Trying is all I ask out of you Dean. I love you; remember that. You can trust me."

….

Castiel broke their kiss, the Fiesta wasn't very conducive to a make out session and he had learned his lesson about public indecency although he doubted doing it at night parked in front of a gas pump would get them arrested.

Dean whined, "Why'd you stop?"

"Do you want to see that new horror flick or go to a club?"

"Yuck, I can see horror in real life if I want to go hunting. Is there anything else playing?"

"The choices are horror, a chick flick or a kid's movie."

Dean wrinkled up his nose, "No thanks. What kind of club?"

"A place called Avalon. Benny went there with Javi and said it was pretty nice. Maybe we could slow dance."

The Omega thought it would be nice to show off his sexy Alpha, "Sure I'm game. I don't know how though. You're a good dancer, maybe you could show me. Wiggle your butt a little."

Dean laughed when Cas got that worried look of his, "You don't have to wiggle your butt if you don't want." He lowered his voice, "Castiel it's your body and if you don't feel comfortable showing off your hot dance moves…"

"Smart ass."

"Hey you picked me."

TBC


	27. Avalon

By some miracle Castiel found parking a few blocks away from Avalon. He was nervous and wondered if Dean was also. Cas was no social butterfly at the Omega's age or even when he attended college. Clubbing was something foreign to him so that put them both in the same boat. The Alpha took a small comfort in that.

Dean was nervous but excited over the prospect of going inside a real club. His only experiences in an adult type of atmosphere had been getting dragged from dive bar to dive bar with his dad. Places filled with disgusting men sniffing around the boy trying to figure him out, to see if Dean was ready.

This place was supposed to be different. Dean figured if Benny thought it was ok to bring little Javi inside Avalon it must be an upscale club. Mr. Mercado would personally skin Benny if the Alpha brought his only child into a dangerous dump.

Gripping the door handle white knuckle tight Dean turned to the man he trusted, "What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"This place has Alpha-Beta, Beta Female and Omega bathrooms separate. I already asked Benny about that. Otherwise I'd go in with you and stand guard."

Castiel leaned over sliding his hand under Dean's clothing and rubbed his belly, "I would never leave you both alone. Kitten if you want to go home…if this makes you uncomfortable…"

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, "No I can do it…I need to."

He pressed a kiss to his lover's temple, "Would it make you feel better to know that Benny and Javi are in there waiting for us?"

Relief washed over Dean immediately, "Oh yeah, much better."

…

Avalon was upscale but not over the top. A place where people of all kinds could mix and mingle, get a little drunk and loud and shake their asses on the dance floor with their dates, mates or a stranger.

If getting lucky failed there was Omega trade dotted around the club plying their wares. The males ranged from fresh and young to older and wiser with a big bag of tricks to pull out for a paying customer. None of it was frowned upon; Omega prostitutes were as common tap water. The caveat, they had to be free and willing or properly owned and tricked out.

Dean could spot them immediately, the sadness and desperation rolled off the trade in waves. He hated it and couldn't figure out why the Alphas didn't seem to notice the spiked scents these males gave off.

This world was still very new to Dean and even if it was the status quo that didn't mean he had to like it. He forced himself to ignore them and focus on what they were there for, to let Cas show him a great time.

The Omega had been cooped up and oppressed for so much of his fourteen years that a place like this filled with lights, music and laughter was a balm to his soul. Here he could enjoy a social situation without any worries. He could feel the energy of the crowd drawing him in.

A set of delicate hands grabbed Dean from behind and he felt himself in a hug. He turned quickly, on the defense and shoved Javier flat on his butt. "Crap, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Dean yanked the lightweight up with one pull and gave the teary eyed Omega a hug, "I didn't know it was you Javi. Are you ok?"

Javier rubbed his bruised ego aka butt cheek, "The floor broke my fall. I'm five by five, no worries." He hadn't seen his friend in a long time. Javier took Dean by the hands and tilted his head up to meet the younger Omega's bottle green eyes, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah all things considered I'm five by five." He thought it was amusing someone like Javier even knew what that meant, "So you're picking up some new lingo?"

The Omega flashed his brilliant smile obviously pleased with himself, "Oh yes, I pick up a lot from Benny. I can even curse pretty good. Dean your family is coming to our wedding on New Year's Eve right?"

"You bet."

Javier hugged Dean again practically choking him, "Great. I don't get to have a bachelorette party because Daddy won't allow it but I'm going to yours," he looked around and then whispered in his friend's ear, "I heard there are going to be male strippers. I'm saving up dollar bills in my panty drawer…don't tell anyone."

Dean burst out laughing, "Man, you are too funny." He slung an arm around Javier's slim shoulders, "Come on buddy let's go find our Alphas."

Dean was elated, _"I got a friend…a real friend! Sure the guy is a little too traditional and a lot clueless but what the hell, us weirdoes have to stick together."_

….

Castiel leaned on the bar, perfect ass stuck out encased in snug black khakis. His tie and jacket were left inside the car and the Alpha's white dress shirt was unbuttoned a little to show of tan, smooth skin.

That was Dean's idea; the Omega fully intended to make every Beta and Omega in the place drool over someone they could never have. It was a bit of a power rush for Dean having Cas be the pretty piece of meat instead of him.

He goosed his Alpha which earned Dean a warning growl which the Omega blew off. He knew Cas pretty well and all the growling did was cause Dean to release a bit of slick. His Alpha was sexy as hell.

Cas handed over a drink to Dean that was more fruit than liquid, "Here, it's a virgin delight."

The teen eyed the oversized glass with the colorful liquid, "What's in it?"

"Fruit juices and no booze which is the important thing," Cas took a sip of his own drink and smiled.

Dean tried to stick his finger in Cas' glass but the Alpha pulled it away.

"So what are you drinking?"

"It's a brandy old fashioned."

Even Dean knew that was an old timey drink, "Ok Grandpa. Can I have the cherry?"

Castiel took the cherry out of the glass and dangled it over his own mouth. A pink tongue slithered out wrapping around the cherry and plucking from its stem. The teacher chewed a few times and then swallowed.

He bent down and rumbled softly in the shell of Dean's ear, "I already took your cherry and it was delicious."

Dean regretted not sticking a slick pad in his boxers before leaving because Castiel had him wetter than an otter's pocket.

Benny came back with a seltzer for Javier and a beer for himself. He nodded toward the crowded dance floor, "Cas, are you going to take your lovely mate out there for a turn?"

Cas took a long drink of his old fashion, "Mmm…after another of these. That's my limit is two though. I have to drive home."

Javier wasn't going to stand around and wait for one of the Alphas to dance with him. He pulled Dean onto the dance floor. The pair of Omegas was arguably the two most scintillating creatures out there. Dean was surprised to find the scorching hot Spanish Omega slotting his legs with Dean's hip and begin a very dirty dance.

Dean actually liked it, with Javi it felt good and also safe. There was no danger from having the little princess grinding on Dean because nothing would come of it. It gave Dean a chance to act a little dirty himself as long as Castiel didn't protest.

Soon the two were hips flush together swaying in unison, hands at the small of the others back and the Omegas were lost to "Black Velvet".

Benny licked the condensation running down the neck of his beer and then took a long draw, "Goddamn brother is that the hands down sexiest sight you ever did see?"

Castiel was too busy staring at their mates and tugging the crotch of his pants to hear him clearly, "Huh? Oh yes very sexy but we should stop them. They are drawing a lot of attention and it could turn into something ugly if some stray Alpha's hit o…"

Before he could finish that was exactly what happened. A group of four silver spoon jocks surrounded the two Omegas and tossed some thinly veiled smutty threats their way. Benny was surprisingly quick to react and with Castiel on his heels they reached the group in record time.

Benny gave them a warning growl and the biggest of the four was just stupid enough to growl back at him.

Castiel swiftly twisted the knuckle dragger's arm up tight behind his back, "these Omegas are taken, I suggest the four of you shove off before something unfortunate happens."

The jock let out a slow hiss when the grip tightened, "Don't leave your bitches grinding it out in public if you don't want someone after their slippery little snatches."

Benny chuckled at the red faced kid, "I think you've played too many contact sports to be stupid enough to say something like that." Cas shoved him toward Benny and the big man had the jock on his knees in front of Javier and Dean, "Apologize."

He looked up at Benny and choked out, "Sorry."

Cas crouched in front of him, "Not to my friend here, to our precious Omegas."

Dean cocked his head and gave the smarmy jerk a tight smile, "You heard him...say it."

"S-sorry."

Benny released the jock's bruised wrist just in time for two bouncers to come over and usher the four out of the club. Benny lifted Javier up and the Omega wrapped his legs around his fiancées waist, "Are you alright Princess?"

"Yes…sorry for causing trouble Benny."

"No harm done darlin', a pretty little Omega should be able to rub all up on his lovely friend without perverts calling them filthy names."

Dean stifled a laugh and when Cas raised a questioning raven brow Dean waved his hand toward Benny, "Perverts…you two had your tongues dragging over there watching. Anyway it was stupid of me to do that, in the wrong place a lot of bad stuff could happen."

Javier piped in, "No Dean, I'm the older one so I should have known better and not been a bad influence on you."

Dean hitched a thumb toward the little Omega, "This guy…he cracks me up."

Benny carried his bride to be over to a booth and sat him next to a startled couple, "My pregnant love needs to sit," Benny pushed his way in, "so do I, hope you both don't mind."

The woman slid out of the horseshoe booth followed by her boyfriend, "We were just leaving. It's all yours."

Castiel took their opportunity alone in a crowd to sweep Dean into his arms and kiss him, "How about that dance?"

Once a month Avalon had "Surprise Saturday" with a mix of songs from different decades and various genres, it was one of the reasons Castiel picked this night to bring Dean. Between the teens obsession with classic rock and Cas' love of unusual music he figured there had to be something they both would like.

When, "Behind Closed Doors" by Charlie Rich comes through the sound system Cas and Dean both fall into fits of laughter.

Castiel grabbed Dean around the waist and pressed them together at the hips. He planted his other hand over his Omega's perfect ass and slowly ground his dick against Dean's.

Foreheads together their movements were slow and purposeful both undulating against the other. Dean's fruit scented breath caressing Castiel. It's when his Alpha begins to sing the song to him in a deep voice a little reminiscent of Charlie Rich that Dean pulls back, a smile plastered on his face.

 _My baby makes me smile  
Lord, don't she make me smile  
She's never far away  
Or too tired to say: "I want you"  
She's always a lady, just like a lady should be  
But when they turn out the lights  
She's still a baby to me…._

Cas twirled Dean reeling his baby back into his arms. The Omega laughed free and easy, happy he has this miracle man as his very own.

 _'Cause when we get behind closed doors  
Then she lets her hair hang down  
And she makes me glad that I'm a man  
Oh, no-one knows what goes on behind closed doors_

The Alpha twirled Dean one time too many. The pregnant teen blew chow on the dance floor. It seemed the early Omega morning sickness was kicking in. The people around them backed up as Dean went to his knees violently expelling surf 'n turf plus dessert everywhere.

Splatter decorated his new dress shirt and tie and Castiel's shoes. The Omega was so distraught he burst out crying. Dean Winchester the young Hunter and all around tough guy did not cry in public but Dean Winchester the pregnant Omega apparently did.

It was Benny that lifted Dean in his arms bridal style while Castiel followed behind protesting that he was the one who needed to take care of Dean. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as the Alpha carried the sobbing Omega to the Omega designated bathroom.

The attendant outside stopped Benny in his tracks, "I'm sorry but only Omegas are allow beyond this point."

Castiel bite out his words, "I am his Alpha and mate so I can go in."

Javier stepped between them, "It's ok Cas, I'll clean him up."

Castiel looked down at the earnest, doe eyed Omega then to Dean now standing on his own two feet, "Dean?"

Dean snuffled his nose along his sleeve, eyes down, "I-I'm ok, Javi can help me."

The Omegas went through the door and the attendant waved the two Alphas away, "Go back to your table. Alphas aren't allowed to linger outside the Omega bathroom."

Benny took his friend by the arm, "Come on little brother, we don't want to look creepy."

The Attendant took pity on the smaller Alpha, "Look, I'll have someone escort them back to your table…promise. Now go."

…..

Benny watched with concern as Cas polished off his third drink, "You aren't driving home Cas, you know that right?"

Castiel wasn't technically drunk but he had a good buzz going, "Of course not, I'll call us a cab."

"No, I'll drive you and Dean back and Javi can follow in your car."

Cas dropped his head looking and feeling defeated, "I'm a fuck up. I lied to Dean about taking the week off. Pendergrass put me on leave…bitch. It's my fault; I didn't say what she wanted. I could have, been an adult and just played ball."

"I know, I heard. Didn't wanna bring it up if you didn't Cas. So it's on your permanent record then."

"Yes. She let me know in her own way that she thinks I'm a pervert and I don't have a right to keep Dean out of school. I didn't have the heart to tell him the paperwork won't go through until have the holidays."

"It's not good to lie to your mate but I get why you did. Dean's age and his condition…it would be tough. Still when you're sober as a judge I believe it's best to tell him. Nothing will come of it I'm sure. The licenses are applied for, you have receipts and hells bells, you have matching ring tattoos!"

When Castiel raised his head to meet Benny's gazed it broke the shop teacher's heart. His friend was red eyed and cheeks tear stained with his fists balled up on the table.

"I can't even provide decently for my mate and child. Also remember Dean was hurt twice on my watch…I'm a loser Benny."

"Shhh, our mates are back."

Dean was wearing just his undershirt but at least it was clean. Javier had washed his face and given him a few peppermints to settle his stomach. Castiel noticed he was holding Dean's hand for comfort. It seemed Javier had the Omega caretaker bit down well. He would make a good mother.

Castiel slid over and Dean sat down next to him. The concerned Alpha sniffed the crook of his Omega's neck searching for signs of illness but he came back with the sense of Dean's low energy mingled with a hint of sadness. "How are you my love?"

Dean shrugged, "Dunno…I feel weird."

"Weird as in…?"

"Just weird," Dean noticed the empty glasses, "You aren't driving us home. I'm driving."

"No, Benny is taking us and Javi is driving my car. He has an actual driver's license. I'm sorry Dean; I shouldn't have had more than one."

The Omega had sensed something was going on with Castiel he wasn't telling. Maybe alcohol would loosen his lips. Dean planned on grilling him when they got back home.

Javier asked Castiel if he could go to the drive through at the Burger Barn on their way back. Dean added he wouldn't mind that either since his precious surf 'n turf was on the dance floor.

The Alphas agreed.

…

Salvatore had Terry strip John Winchesters body of personal effects and put them in the Impala for the Winchester brothers. Sal left plenty of clues for the authorities to identify him. The man also was in the military and dental records would make it easy enough.

He planted Dick Roman's wallet, phone and ring on the body. Young Dean Winchester would be well in the clear and is father could pay for the position he put his flesh and blood in that forced the boy's hand to kill in self defense.

Terry helped his Alpha back into the Impala and they drove both vehicles to the place where they had rented out a little fishing cabin. After hiding the Impala there Terry took Salvatore to the hospital to get his damaged knee taken care of.

Sal protested but Terry said he was no push over Omega except in the bedroom and Salvatore was seeing a doctor. Luckily it wasn't Sal's driving leg. After a little rest and recuperation they planned on driving to the Novak residence and drop off the Impala.

Salvatore was keen to just leave the car in the driveway and take off but Terry was very curious to meet the Winchester brothers.

TBC


	28. Linger

After a hot shower Dean felt much better since launching his dinner all over the dance floor. The bag of fast food waiting for him on the nightstand was the cherry on the sundae. He sat up in bed next to Cas gobbling down one of three cheeseburgers he ordered saving the fries for last.

The Alpha watched with a brow raised, "After throwing up I can't see how you have an appetite. Are you sure this is wise?"

Dean licked ketchup off a finger and took a sip of his malt, "Sure it's wise." Without missing a beat he asked, "So what are you hiding from me?"

The booze mellowed Alpha blinked a few times opened his mouth and then shut it again.

"Spill it. You've been acting weird since you took time off from work. I know that's bull. Teachers can't just announce they're taking time off especially with Christmas vacation coming up."

Defenses lowered Castiel came out with it, "I was suspended a week for being a smartass." He sat there plucking fuzzies off his well-worn sweat pants waiting for Dean to say something.

"It was more than that Cas, you aren't a smartass by nature." Dean set the food aside and snuggled against him, "It was about me right?"

"Yes…no…sort of. Pendergrass hates me for some reason. She's jealous of Omegas or maybe she just thinks I'm a pervert. She could be right you know…Dean you're only fourteen and I do feel a measure of guilt about that. I never wanted to be one of those Alphas that lust after fresh Omegas."

Dean felt an immediate flare of jealousy, "Why, do you lust after other Omegas?"

"No, but I do know beauty when I see it. I can sense the pleasant aroma of an Omegas want and need it's titillating. If I said I didn't that would be a lie."

Dean tensed up in Cas' arms and sat up again. He stuffed cold, limp fries into his mouth before he said something he might regret.

Castiel reached over and held his hand, "I've told you before Dean, if you hadn't walked into my classroom that first day I would still be alone. I've never wanted anyone else this way. I looked past the fact you are my student along with our age difference because I just knew we belonged together."

Dean hated his age thrown in his face as if there was a magical goal ahead that he needed to reach order to make choices and not be thought of as the poor little Omega.

"First off I'll be fifteen in three weeks, besides I haven't been a kid in a long time. I'm not some fluffy headed Omega. I can drive like a pro, fix a car, use a gun and a knife, win a fight, I raised Sammy and hunt the supernatural so if you can tell me where the "kid" part of me comes in just let me know 'cause I don't see it. Second, you aren't a pervert. We have that profound bond thing going on."

Cas said in a slurred voice still heavy with alcohol, "I took your virginity Dean, I got you pregnant and…"

"…and saved me."

"I don't want you to be with me out of gratitude or fear of the outside world. I would still love and care for you and the baby even if you didn't want to have sexual relations with me. I still wouldn't want anyone else…ever."

"Jesus, you say a lot of stupid stuff when you drink Cas. You keep forgetting you're only twenty five and I got all the way until July tenth to wish you a happy birthday. It's not like you're some creepy old chicken hawk sniffing around for Omega cherry to pop and found me."

The Alpha hummed in agreement seeing Dean's view on the subject.

Dean felt guilt setting in, "So this is gonna be on your permanent record then?"

"Yes. When I look for another job my resume will be a bit compromised."

"Whoa, who said anything about you looking for another job?!"

Cas shrugged, "It's a matter of time before Pendergrass finds more things to lay on me. Remember my motto Dean, prepare for the worst while you hope for the best."

He looked up from his fuzz picking, "Dean our paperwork won't come through until after the new year. You will need to attend classes again until I can officially make the decisions for your education and where it will take place."

Feeling like utter crap Dean couldn't look at his Alpha as he internalized the problem, a bad habit that would carry on the rest of his life. "What else aren't you telling me?"

"I've used up all my leave and then some. Except for your prenatal exams can't take any time off until after the baby comes and then I'll get an automatic leave."

"How long?"

"A month, don't worry though it seems Sam is already falling into his pre- Alpha nature and wants to dote on you. Also while I'm at work and Sam is in school Scotty will help you."

"Yeah but I want Sammy to have a regular life, I don't want him worrying about me and the baby, plus Scotty's going to have his own baby to take care of."

Even after the heavy, confession filled conversation Castiel managed a smile, "Dean you can't stop Sam from helping. It's a part of being a good Alpha to protect and care for our Omegas whether it be a brother, mate or a friend. Also Sam has a naturally giving and nurturing soul. If you turn him away it will only hurt his feelings. Don't expect his help but accept it gracefully when offered."

The Omega chuckled to himself, "Sam is pretty stubborn. I guess I can't stop Scotty either."

"Nope, he's already planning on getting the babies matching strollers. Speaking of babies how about we get some sleep and tomorrow I'll take you shopping for some of the basics our little one will need."

Dean hadn't considered any of that. He made do with Sam, working with the bare minimum and whatever he could beg, borrow or steal to take care of his little brother. Going inside a store full of baby items seemed a little overwhelming. Dean answered timidly (and hated the way he sounded) "Ok Cas."

Castiel started his fuzz picking again, "I'm sorry those men harassed you and Javi."

"It's not your fault Cas. At least the bouncers tossed them out on their asses after you guys came over and scared the piss out of them. There will always be jerks in the world and short of me sitting inside every day I'm bound to run into some. I was more worried for Javi, he has no survival skills and he's about the size of a squirrel."

Dean smiled softly, "Javier was really nice to me when I was sick. I mean who wants to clean up someone else's puke? He proved himself as a real friend."

Castiel was warmed by his words. Dean's happiness was all that mattered. "I'm glad Dean, friends are important."

Due to the Winchesters nomadic life bouncing from school to school Sam and Dean never got to make friends. Cas saw now why Alfie was so important to Sam and how Dean took to Javi even if they were opposites. Javier and Alfie offered true friendship accepting the brothers as they were only asking the same in return.

Dean wiggled his way onto Castiels lap and bounced a little breaking the Alpha's train of thought but he didn't mind a bit. The Omega said shyly, "I'm thinking about that cherry you ate at the club. I feel all slippery again…both holes."

Cas slipped a finger between his fiancée's cheeks and stroked the soaking wet pucker pressing lightly but not venturing farther. Dean let out a whimper of disappointment when the wandering digit stopped its teasing and left the Omega wanting more.

"I'm saving this for our honeymoon at the cabin" Castiel gently put the Omega flat on his back, "but in the meantime…"

Both snuggled under the comforter they did what came naturally, pheromones and full hearts driving them on.

…

The couple wandered around "New Omega Mommy" both in a bit of a daze. It was a massive store that also catered to Beta females but specialized in providing a comfortable shopping experience for expectant Omegas.

This was a place for the Omega that had a mate to foot the bill. Most unwed Omegas, and there were plenty of them, simply couldn't afford the luxury. Those were the Omegas that depended on charity or other means in order to provide for their children.

Dean was in a totally new world. There were Omegas everywhere, some on their very own which Dean found exciting. Then he'd see an Alpha with a collared Omega trailing behind, swollen belly leading the way and his excitement would wane.

Castiel saw the emotional rollercoaster bare on his fiancées face when watching Omegas milling around in various stages of freedom. He knew Dean was someone who would wither and die on the vine if he was stifled. Every day was a constant struggle for the Alpha to keep a balance between control and freedom. As Dean grew older and became a man Castiel felt it would become harder to find that middle ground outside of the bedroom. The young Alpha was also learning as he moved deeper into this relationship. He tried his hardest to do what he thought was right by Dean.

At the moment Cas was watching with amusement as Dean scowled at a row of breast pumps. Even the Omega's evident displeasure was adorable.

He held a box up, "I'm not getting tits am I? I mean tits are great to look at but that doesn't mean I want any myself."

The Alpha felt a pang of jealousy, "What do you mean tits are great to look at?"

"I dunno, they are sort of interesting with the cleavage and all." He saw that worried look on his mate's handsome face and back peddled, "Trust me, all I want is you. No girls allowed. My dad had a big porn stash and …"

The Alpha held up his hands, "Please, say no more I want to be able to eat lunch after this. As for the breast question we can ask the doctor when we go in on Monday. Scotty seems to be a wealth of information also."

Dean teased the expectant father, "Geez, I hoped you were going to start reading up on this stuff. You aren't going to neglect me and kid are you?"

"Never, I-I…" he looked around the aisle signs hanging from the ceiling, "I'll buy some books on it and we can read them together each night."

Dean put the breast pump back. "Guess I shot myself in the foot on that one. I didn't wanna do more homework."

….

After supper Spencer suffered in silence as Cas, Dean, Scotty and Sam went through the bags of baby items. Sam held up a onesie with little mint green blue eyed kittens all over it, "Wow this is super cute. Dean did you pick this out?"

Dean was on the couch putting together a mobile with little sparkly angels hanging from it. It was a mechanical and very male thing to do and it made him feel better amid the cuteness overload.

"Uh? Oh no Cas picked it out." He adjusted his dick just to be sure everyone remembered he still had one.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean picking out baby stuff doesn't mean you aren't a guy."

Spencer looked up from his phone where he was pretending to send business emails but was actually reading a smutty Omega romance novel, "What's wrong with being a little feminine? Look at my wife, over six feet of beauty and grace. Castiel you should buy your boy some lingerie or some earrings."

He leaned forward and smiled at his future son-in-law, "Would you like Santa to bring you a pair of pretty earrings or a selection of lipsticks?"

Dean, embarrassed and angry shot back, "Sure but only if Santa brings a big cork to stuff in your mouth."

Spencer snarled, "Don't you lip off to me in my own house you cocky little bitch. Pregnant or not you mind your mouth!" The Alpha had a point although harshly put. Dean dumped the mobile on the floor and ran to the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Scotty went to do damage control.

…..

Spencer and Castiel did a lot of growling and posturing after the Omegas left the room. Sam finally stepped between them.

"Knock it off! I can't stand yelling, I listened to it all my life. You guys are dad and son and I know you love each other so just stop!" He added for good measure, "Set a good example for me because someday I'm going to pop a knot and then you guys better watch out. I have a feeling I'm gonna be pretty tall…taller than both of you."

The kid stood there with his arms folded and wearing a full bitch face. Spencer messed up Sam's mop of hair, "Sure Sam whatever you say." Tension broken the Alphas decided to figure out the mobile together.

….

By the time Scotty got to Dean's room which was just seconds behind him the younger Omega already had his music turned up full volume. He entered finding Dean standing on the bed doing his badass dance and singing along to "Paint it Black."

Scotty did what any rational twenty year old would do, he jumped on the bed with Dean almost rapping his head on the ceiling in the process. He yelled over Mick wailing, "Come on Dean talk to me!"

Instead Dean gyrated on the bed and then fell to his knees on the mattress with a hairbrush singing into it like a microphone. Scotty climbed down and shut off the ancient boom box. "I said talk to me."

The angel faced teen Omega growled. The older Omega growled right back looming over the petulant boy but Dean didn't budge an inch. Being outright threatening wasn't in Scotty's nature especially to family.

His broad shoulders slumped tired of posturing, "I won't apologize for Spencer. He didn't choose his words very well but the guy wasn't trying to be hurtful when he talked about the earrings and lipstick. In his world that is a compliment, pretty things for a pretty Omega."

Hands balled into fists a shaking Dean spat out, "I am not a bitch."

"Would asshole have been better?"

"I guess."

Scotty engulfed him with his long arms pressing Dean to his chest and Dean knew better not to struggle. When the guy wanted to hug there was no way around it. "I know you're just a baby…"

"Watch it…"

"As I was saying…I know you're just a baby Omega hardly wet behind the ears with only one partner under your belt…"

"I don't want anyone else."

"I also know you don't Dean. You put up a brave front with this pregnancy but I can tell inside you are a stewing pot of emotions. I see it in your pretty peepers. Guess what Dean, I'm only twenty and I don't know what kind of mom I'm going to be. I didn't get to keep my other kids, this will be the first one and I'm scared."

"Dean snapped to attention, "Other kids?"

"A long story for another day, I just wanted you to know I get how you feel. "Bitch" is a strong word to call an Omega, even well meaning Alphas use it sometimes without understanding the impact. Especially with you being pregnant it's extra hurtful."

Dean gave a solemn nod, "It is."

"I'm sure by now Spencer is over his mood. Despite what you might feel he likes you boys here it's just that this is a real adjustment for him. Maybe I could set up a bonding experience for both of you…the zoo…a mutual hobby…"

"Uh… no. I'm fine don't worry."

Relieved the conversation was over Scotty asked how it went at the club. Dean relayed the story about the Alpha assholes and how Benny and Dean took care of it and the bouncers tossed them out. Then he shared the puking tale and how embarrassing that was. The high point was dancing with Castiel and then seeing an awesome bathroom just for Omegas.

Scotty said next time he'd join them along with Spencer. The Omega wanted some fun before his bump turned into basketball. Dean joked that those Alphas would have crapped their pants to have a tall, athletic Omega looming over them.

Scotty smiled knowingly and agreed.

….

Sam punched his brother playfully on the shoulder before he headed into school, "Good luck jerk."

"Thanks bitch." Dean thought to himself how funny it was that he could call Sam a bitch and it had such a different meaning with no power behind it.

It was only three days before the stretch of holiday vacation started right through New Year's Eve. _"You can do this…you killed a fucking Siren on your own Dean…you got a stab wound and stitched yourself up…its only three days."_

Castiel held out his hand and smiled at his Omega, "Ready?"

Dean frowned down at the hand offered, "Not a good idea Cas, I'm not getting you in trouble." He waved toward the double doors, "You go in and do whatever it is teachers do before the bell rings."

The teacher sighed, "You're right. I'll see you last hour then."

…..

Cas sat on the edge of his desk, legs dangling in front of him and elbows on his knees. He listened as each student read aloud a review and thoughts on a song of their own choosing.

He even allowed them to play the song beforehand if the student wanted. It was fluff work but there were only three days that week and it was the English teacher's gift to his students, soft ball assignments. Even the Alpha knuckle draggers in his classes were pretty damn pleased with Mr. Novak.

Castiel tried his best not to stare at Dean or show any favoritism whatsoever. It was bad enough Dean had a delightful mix of pregnancy laced pheromones rolling off him that had attracted everyone's attention. Despite the scent block and herbal scented shower gel it was just too difficult to mask.

Luckily it also brought out the best in most Alphas and Betas. Protect the species at all costs; make sure the Omega carries the precious cargo to full term. Not that it seemed to have the total affect on teenagers without the maturity to fully grasp those feelings and physical triggers.

The matching ring tattoos had the class in a note passing, whisper filled frenzy. Finally one of his ruder Alpha students raised his hand and Castiel nodded his consent.

Trent pointed to Dean, "You guys have matching ring tattoos."

"Very observant but my personal life is not anyone's concern here nor is Dean's."

A friend of Trent's leaned over and whispered in his ear and then they both snickered. "I didn't think Alphas got mating tattoos?" Someone added from the back row, "Unless they're pussy whipped."

Dean grabbed his backpack and bolted out the door. Castiel didn't follow not willing to leave the zoo without a keeper. He was sure Dean could handle himself until the bell rang.

The teacher stalked over to the asshole that made the "pussy whipped" comment and hauled him to his feet, "You are new to my class Andrew so I'll give you just a warning, I will have you on the ground crying for your mother then next time I get any lip."

Stormy blue eyes went from one young Alpha to another, "I believe the others can attest to that fact. We all know the rules regarding teen Alphas." Castiel shoved him back to his seat, "Now let's not get off to a bad start."

Andrew whined, "How come Trent can say something and I can't?"

"Because Trent posed a question and not a comment."

Andrew bowed his head no longer able to hold up under that intense blue gaze, "Ok, sorry Mr. Novak."

Every time Castiel smacked down an Alpha student either verbally or sometimes physically when there was a threat to him or a student the teacher earned more respect. He hated having to go there, to use his strength to keep them in place but some Alphas needed it and fortunately it seemed to work.

His rough voice softened after Andrew apologized, "Just don't let it happen again."

The side effect of his show of strength was the scent of arousal that came from the handful of Omegas and the Beta girls. The Alpha was starting to think Dean was right, he was a hot teacher.

Cas chuckled to himself, " _It's my cross to bear I suppose."_ Then he pictured Dean's disapproving and jealous face and got back to the task of teaching.

….

Dean leaned on his locker staring at the clock at the end of the hall. Forty minutes to go before school let out. He was pissed at himself for not coming up with a snappy retort for Andrew. _"Damn all these weird emotions,"_ Dean poked gently at his belly, _"Thanks a lot kid."_

Desperate to get away from school Dean went out to the Fiesta and locked himself inside then texted Castiel from Scotty's phone.

" _I'm in the clown car"_

The response was immediate.

" _Don't insult my car, she's quiet sensitive. Are you ok?"_

" _Yeah sorry I bolted"_

" _I took care of it Dean"_

" _Love u"_

" _Love you too."_

" _Lock the doors"_

" _Already locked"_

" _I miss you and the baby"_

" _Sap"_

" _See you in a few minutes"_ *hugs, smiley face, heart*

Dean was regretting Sam showing Castiel how to use emoticons.

" _Dean?"_

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed for absolutely no audience. *kissy, raspberry, barf, baby*

" _Are you ill?"_

" _No"_

" _Good."_

…..

Evelyn pulled her old Cadillac through the open cemetery gates. She brought a wreath for her sister's grave complete with plastic holly berries and a red ribbon.

The woman got out then opened the door and Misty her Labrador retriever bounded out into the snow immediately sniffing around. The dog enjoyed the cemetery more than the human visitors and inhabitants.

When Misty sniffed her way out the gates and over to a mound in the snow. Evelyn called her back but the dog ignored her.

She crouched down and placed the wreath saying a few words. When Evelyn stood she noticed a man standing silently at the cemetery gates.

Trying not to appear nervous Evelyn waved, "Don't worry my dog is a sweetie. I didn't know anyone else was here." Wanting to leave as soon as possible she marched purposefully toward the gates and the man still staring at her in silence.

As she neared the handsome but haunted looking man Evelyn realized there were no other footprints or vehicles, that this person didn't seem solid instead his image waivered and blurred like heat above a campfire. She stopped a few yards away, heart pounding in her chest. When he disappeared it was all Evelyn could do to stand on her own two feet.

"Misty, Misty come!"

The dog was busy with something she found under a layer of snow. Evelyn ran to grab her and screamed when she saw the frozen face of John Winchester staring sightlessly up at a bright blue cloudless sky.

TBC


	29. Love of Two is One

Stevie, the head of Dick Roman's harem, sat across from Detective Monsanto with his impeccably dressed Alpha bodyguard Oliver towering over him, a protective paw on the Omega's shoulder.

Monsanto avoided the bodyguard's flinty glare. He had noticed something shocking when the pair first walked in, the Alpha was wearing a thick, black pebbled leather collar with a steel ring dangling from the front and a lock on the back.

Monsanto didn't know what to make of it. Collars were reserved for Omegas only and the detective found it quite unsettling.

Stevie's full lips quirked into a smile, "What's the matter Detective would you like a collar of your own? I think one in a rich red would look wonderful with your olive skin tone."

A jealous Oliver bared his teeth at Monsanto outright growling at him.

The detective ignored the growling and the comment. _"Mouthy Omegas and Alphas wearing collars…this whole fucking world is going to Hell in a handbasket."_

The detective busied himself with the folder open on his desk. Monsanto slid the gruesome photograph of John over to Stevie, "There was a body found outside a cemetery in Sioux Falls. The man, John Winchester, had Mr. Roman's personal possessions on him."

The Omega didn't flinch away from the photograph, instead he studied it closely, "Really, so this is the guy that killed my dearest Dick?"

"We believe so; honestly I don't have any other leads. I don't know his motive since we haven't found a connection. It doesn't explain how Winchester was in the limo in the first place in order to stab Mr. Roman. There are a lot of unanswered questions Ste…I'm sorry I'm not sure what to call you."

The Omega uncrossed his legs and let them fall slightly open. The detective tried his best not to noticeably take in deep breaths.

Stevie purred, "Call me Mrs. Roman."

Monsanto's jaw dropped after getting that bit of information, "Really, he married you?"

The Omega rolled his kohl lined eyes, "In all the strip clubs in all the world Dick walked into mine and the rest is history. Rich men get what they want. I was just an asset protecting his assets."

Curious, the detective asked what the Omega meant by that.

"Details you don't need to worry about Detective. Sufficed to say besides my crueler nicknames "Safety Net" was his favorite."

Monsanto was looking at a very rich Omega with no ties to his husband's death. Stevie had won the lottery and deserved every penny.

"Don't be envious of me Detective, my husband hated the way I made him feel…that I made him feel at all. Dick was a sadist that couldn't let me go. No one deserved what I went through mentally and physically. All the money in the world could ever erase my nightmares."

Stevie slid the photograph back, "Pity, John Winchester was quite handsome. He would have looked very nice in my stable of Alphas."

The detective choked on his sip of coffee and went into a coughing fit, "Stable of Alphas?!"

"Maybe a pack of virile, sexually attractive guardians would be a better description."

Stevie Roman stood up and Oliver helped him on with his coat. The Omega pulled his long dark braid over his shoulder and finger combed the ends to a soft curl. "So I'm officially off your suspect list?"

The detective cast his eyes one last time over the strangest Omega he had ever met, "Yes Mrs. Roman. We have no other suspects."

Stevie's expression softened and genuine tears sprung from his large, pretty eyes, "Thank you, I can put this all behind me now. For the record, John Winchester deserves a medal for killing Dick Roman. My husband was evil personified."

…

"Hey Winchester, we heard your whore brother is knocked up." Braden laughed like a demented donkey and his two buddies joined in.

Sam finished loading his backpack with home work; shut his locker and calmly turned to face his tormentors. "My brother isn't a whore and he's none of your business."

The older, obnoxious bully grinned at the others then Sam, "He's got those nice cock sucking lips, I bet Novak gets vacuumed out every night. If Dean likes a knot so bad maybe I can help him. At least I can't get him pregnant…fucking slut."

Sam had gotten plenty of crap before about his attractive Omega brother from older boys and tried his best to defend Dean while trying not to add fuel to the fire. Since word got out that his brother was sporting a tattoo along with the "pussy whipped" teacher and Dean was pregnant it seemed like it was open season on Sam.

Sam didn't care what people said about him but when it came to his brother his temper got shorter and shorter with each slur and threat to Dean. Braden and his cohorts were just the most recent to voice their ugly thoughts.

"Take it back Braden."

The bigger kid shoved Sam, "Or what Sammy boy…you gonna kick my ass defending your bitch brother?"

Sam growled, "Only Dean can call me Sammy."

Braden took a swing at Sam who easily ducked and then plowed into the bully's midsection sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Sam leveraged his weight on Braden's hips and punched him in the nose. The bigger kid rolled him on his back and got a smack in before Braden took a knee to the gut and fell off Sam groaning in pain.

…..

Scotty sat next to Sam to face Principle Dandy. The Omega would have laughed out loud over that name if the circumstances weren't so lousy. Sam had a cold pack on his cheek and a bruise around one eye.

A pale, rotund, balding little man, Dandy looked like a turkey meatball with arms and a bad comb over. "Sam you broke Braden's nose."

A sullen and angry Sam answered, "Braden insulted my brother and swung at me first. He's lucky a teacher showed up or I would have broken more than his nose."

Scotty was trying to decide how to address the principle. The choices were righteous indignation or charm. Scotty chose charm first.

Flashing the principle a big smile the mile high blonde put a hand on Sam's shoulder and leaned forward, "Principle Dandy, I'm sure you don't tolerate prejudice in your middle school. You look like a kind and fair man. What are you going to do about this?"

Dandy stopped his ogling and met the sincere baby blues looking at him, "Mrs. Novak, Sam could have walked away and let it go."

He turned his attention to Sam, "Son you need to develop a thicker skin. Your brother put himself in the position he is in and people will say things about him. I personally don't condone a teacher taking up with a student and then impregnating him. Mr. Novak in my opinion should be barred from teaching in this school district."

Charm went out the window and in stepped righteous indignation. Scotty stood abruptly. "Let me tell you something Principle Dandy, being an Omega doesn't mean people can do and say whatever they want to us. Punish those boys, make an example of them and let the other students know that this type of language and behavior will not be tolerated."

The Omega slapped the top of the principle's desk causing the little meatball to jump, "And another thing, Castiel Novak is an excellent teacher. You aren't even half the man he is. If you have something to say I suggest you grow a pair of balls and say that to Castiel's face."

Red faced and sweating, Mr. Dandy would have been lying if he said he wasn't a little scared for Scotty, "I'm sorry Mrs. Novak; there were no other witnesses so it's Sam's word against theirs."

Scotty loomed over him with a look of barely contained rage on his handsome face and Dandy felt his resolve crumble. Scotty was a type of Omega he hadn't encountered before.

"You win Mrs. Novak. Since Sam is such an excellent student I'll let him off with a warning and give the other boys a day's detention."

It was a small victory but Scotty took it. He went from outraged to smiling in a split second, "See now, was that so hard Mr. Dandy? I knew you would see it my way."

…..

Scotty glanced over at Sam who had been staring at him with a goofy expression since they got in the car, "What's your problem, you look like a chimp in an ether factory."

Sam gave Scotty a deeply dimpled smile, "It's just that…you're awesome…incredible even. I'm so glad Dean's got you to look up to."

Scotty let out a musical laugh, "I'm just an Omega trophy wife and there is nothing special about me. I was in pregnant mommy wolf mode I suppose although even if I didn't have a baby on board I'd still have done my best to defend you Sam."

Sam disagreed, "Everything about you is special. Your kid is going to be so lucky to have a great mom like you."

The Omega got choked up over the kind words. Ones he never thought someone would say to him, "Thank you Sam, coming from you it means the world."

…

Dean was holed up in Sam's room watching TV with his brother. He nudged the sulky boy, "So you wanna tell me about that bruise?"

"Got in a fight."

"Over…?"

"Nothing."

"That's not what I heard."

Sam shrugged, "No big deal."

"Sammy I don't need you to fight over me. I can handle my own crap."

Sam shut off the TV and turned to Dean, "That's just it; you're my brother so your crap is my crap. I'm not going to let people say horrible stuff about you. Plus I'm an uncle now and I take this stuff seriously!"

Dean felt one of those big old waves of tenderness wash over him. He pulled Sam in a hug, "I get it Sam, and I'd do the same thing if it was you but I don't want you getting hurt. Then I'll get upset and it isn't good for the baby," Dean pulled back and smiled at his little brother, "see where I'm coming from?"

Sam sunk back into his brother's embrace taking in the scent of new life, milk chocolate and ginger, "you smell good."

"Food again?"

"Mmm…partly, I got a spice in there…ginger."

"Hey my baby bro is getting a wider scent palette! Sammy is growing up."

"Shut up jerk, I don't want to talk about my prepubescent status."

"Too bad bitch, it's my job as a big brother to point out every embarrassing milestone on your way to manhood."

Moods lightened a little for both of them, the brothers snuck out into the kitchen to eat the last of the streusel Scotty had made.

….

Salvatore watched Terry from his relative comfort of the motel bed. The Omega was busy on the laptop doing something that Sal figured was so boring it was coma inducing.

"I can see your wheels turning. What's so interesting?"

"I'm just poking around where I don't belong."

The giant Alpha tossed back the covers to show Terry there were better things to do with his time, "I'd like to poke around where I belong."

The naked Omega padded over to the bed and climbed on nestling his cheek on his man's broad, furry chest, "Sal I know we haven't known each other long but can I tell you something and you won't laugh at me?"

Salvatore raised his head and cocked a bushy brow, "I wouldn't laugh at you." He slid his thumb along the length of his Omega's wicked scar, "I respect you too much…although my dick isn't being very respectful. I'm horny."

Terry mumbled something.

"Sorry I don't understand mumblese."

"I said I really love you." The Omega covered his head with the sheet for the next part, "Do you think of me that way? If you don't Sal it's alright."

Terry felt himself grabbed around the waist and rolled on top of Salvatore with a blanket between them to protect Terry from the redwood log jutting from Sal's crotch. The killer for hire was trying his best to be a gentleman.

"I really love you too baby. I think you're about the most perfect person for me. It's like God decided to toss me a bone that day in the warehouse and thought I was worthy enough to be loved."

Terry started crying even though tears weren't his style. He was just too far gone over Salvatore to care, "Sal the fact you put a blanket between me and that baby's arm holding an apple you got swinging between your legs just proves what an upstanding Alpha you are."

"I'm so upstanding I'll even go wack off in the shower just to prove I'm not tossing around the L word to get laid."

Mindful of Sal's knee brace, he straddled his lover's hips and took a slow slide down the length of his Alpha's shaft and began a slow ride. In minutes Sal was swollen and locked inside of Terry feeling as if he'd die from the sheer bliss of it all. Salvatore had found a mate in the strangest of places to fill almost all the empty spots inside his heart.

Tomorrow night they would set out for the Novak residence to drop off the Impala.

Terry wanted to thank the young Omega for being the catalyst that inadvertently led his soul mate Salvatore to him and saved so many boys in the process.

Salvatore wasn't looking forward to any questions the Winchesters might have pertaining to John Winchester's death. He refused to incriminate himself or others complicit in the details. He was a professional after all.

Even bringing back the Impala was dangerous. There was a voice inside that told Salvatore this car and its contents would be important to the Winchester boys. That leaving the classic beauty to rust in a forest somewhere would be a worse crime than blowing a hole through their old man's chest.

Maybe he was seeking forgiveness or redemption. Terry had called him the sword of justice righting the wrongs put upon the weaker members of society. Maybe Sal was just trying to live up to that ideal.

…

The Novak home was filled with friends, relatives and business associates. People drifted back and forth between the huge living room and atrium grazing from tables laden with catered food and drinks from the bars set up complete with bartenders in both areas.

Music was playing softly in the background from classical Christmas to Bing Crosby and beyond. The main tree stood in the living room across from the natural stone fireplace that held a crackling fire. Colorful lights were strung throughout and boughs of fresh greenery and mistletoe were placed around the entryways.

Scotty tried to make the event as magical as possible not only to impress Spencer's colleagues but to make it extra special for Sam and Dean. It was overwhelming enough for them to have the house invaded by mostly strangers.

Castiel stood behind Dean, arms around his waist and hands placed over his abdomen. Any Alpha even passing by got a dose of Cas' narrow eyed glare that said "move on, this is all mine".

Dean was dressed a pair of black jeans and a forest green Henley. Castiel wore black trousers and a Christmas sweater ugly enough that Dean wanted to toss it in the fireplace. It had a fuzzy textured kitty on the front with a Santa hat and jingle bells. Underneath it said "Meowy Christmas."

Dean tilted his head back to look up at Castiel, "I seriously hate that sweater."

He kissed the tip of his lover's freckled nose, "My mother gave it to me, I wear it every Christmas. Learn to love it Dean."

"Sorry Cas I didn't know. Actually the kitty is sorta cute…yeah I love it."

A young executive from Mercado Enterprises cruised pass to take a better look at Dean. He smiled at the young Omega and Castiel snarled "Back off." The Alpha couldn't stand it another minute, he whispered in Dean's ear, "I have something I want to give you."

Dean pushed his ass against the bulge in Cas' trousers and gave a wiggle, "Right now…I mean its fine with me cause I always want you but wont your dad get pissed?"

"Not intercourse…at least not right this minute, I have a gift for you."

Dean turned to rub his face against the fuzzy kitty on his lover's ugly sweater, "You sure do."

…..

Finding privacy in their bedroom Castiel locked the door then got down on one knee, he took Dean's hand in his and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Dean got giggly and pink cheeked but the Omega would deny it later if you asked him, "We got our tattoos and the papers in the works so yeah of course. I thought we covered that already…not that I mind you asking again."

Castiel fished the worn velvet box out of his pocket, opened it up and slipped the Kashmir sapphire ring onto Dean's finger, "for you my love."

Dean had very little to call his own when it came to personal possessions. The pendent from Sam was his only piece of jewelry that meant anything to him. Now this ring was on equal footing as far as importance. It wasn't the stunning sapphire or the gold, what made it important was the giver and what the ring symbolized.

Before Cas could bat an eye Dean was on top of him pinning the Alpha's wrists and claiming his lips. The panting Omega pulled back enough to look his lover in the eye, "Leave your permanent mark."

Castiel searched Dean's eyes looking for any hesitation or fear, "Are you sure…it is traditional but it will be painful. We don't need to follow tradition."

Dean collapsed on the young man's chest feeling exhausted from his condition, the fear he was feeling with strangers in this place of safety, the excitement from the ring and nervousness of what the future would bring. "I don't know what I want. I only know I want you."

The Alpha kissed the tears away as he wrapped his arms around his mate, "Then that's all I need. Why don't we rest here a bit and then I'll wash your face and we can join the party. Benny and Javier are out there and a few more people that Spencer would like us to meet."

Dean smiled into the fuzzy kitten, "Will you change your sweater and wear it Christmas instead? It's not a bad sweater…"

"Liar."

"No really, I just want everyone to see how great you look in a dress shirt…no tie." Dean yelped from the slap on the ass.

"Alright you win this time. It was getting itchy anyway."

…..

Sam and Alfie had loaded up two platters with delicacies and holed up in Sam's room to play a video game on the system Alfie brought along for the weekend. Sam figured they had at least an hour before Scotty came looking for them and forced the pair to join the party at least for introductions.

Alfie popped yet another shrimp in his mouth, "Man, your mom sure knows how to put out a spread."

Sam frowned in concentration as his crossbow wielding character shot a goblin right between the eyes. The young Hunter in training wished his friend would have brought a racing game or something without monsters.

"He's not my mom. Scotty would have had to be like eight years old to be pregnant with me. I didn't know my mom."

Alfie dropped the shrimp he was contemplating on eating and pushed the platter away, "Sorry…I forgot. I mean he's like a mom figure. Mrs. Novak is really nice."

Sam nudged him playfully, "Don't be sorry, I know what you meant."

The radio came by itself on and a familiar song began to play. Sam let out a gasp and dropped the controller.

Alfie touched him on the shoulder, "Sam what's wrong?" When Sam turned to look at his friend, Alfie would later describe Sam's expression as haunted.

….

They decided Terry would drive the Impala and Salvatore would take his vehicle. It was easier on Sal's knee and the muscle car was in good hands with Terry, he was an excellent driver.

Salvatore was ahead of him and they had just pulled off the highway traveling the rest of the way through the countryside. It was safer that way.

Terry fiddled with the heater as he kept his eyes on the road. _"I'm going to freeze my tits off in this beast…damn it , come on work."_ He slapped the panel in frustration.

The radio came on and a familiar song began to play.

 _All our times have come  
Here, but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
We can be like they are…._

"What the hell…" Terry shut the radio off with a trembling hand.

 _Come on baby  
Don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand  
Don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly  
(Don't fear the reaper)  
Baby I'm your man….._

The Omega whispered, "No, go away."

 _Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone…_

He griped the wheel with both hands keeping steady, trying to swallow down the scream clawing to get out. "Don't look…don't look…watch the road…fuck."

 _Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew and then disappeared  
The curtains flew and then he appeared  
Saying, "Don't be afraid"…  
_

Terry looked over at the passenger seat and looking back at him were the cold angry eyes of a dead man.

 _They looked backward and said goodbye…._

The Impala hit a patch of black ice and went spinning.

…..

Salvatore glanced in the review mirror to check on his lover behind him in the Impala. He was just in time to see two figures in the front seat before the car went spinning.

TBC

 __A/N- Lyrics to "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult.

TBC


	30. Baby

A/N- This chapter is dedicated to my friend, mentor and talented writer LeeMarieJack.

Without her pushing me to take on stories out of my comfort zone and encouraging my historical pieces they might have never been written.

I miss you Lee, you were one of the most unique and special people ever to grace my life.

….

Phyllis was spirited away by Scotty as soon as she arrived with her husband Mateo. Spencer took Mateo Mercado to his study where they caught each other up on the details of their executed plan over glasses of Ballentine's.

John Winchester was dead; his body had been found by the authorities and was sitting at the morgue all the way in South Dakota. It was only a matter of time before the cops came calling to inform the Winchester brothers of their father's demise and have them claim the body.

Mateo said after finding all of Dick Roman's personal possessions on John Winchester it had thrown Detective Monsanto off the trail. That cleared Dean and Castiel wouldn't be hurt by scandal or maybe even arrest.

The two men knew that there would be an investigation into the death of John Winchester and there would be questions as to how he was connected to Dick Roman and why he would murder the man.

Mateo told a worried Spencer not to lose any sleep over the details. With enough money and power trouble had a way of disappearing. Mercado Enterprises was rid of Dick Roman their biggest competitor, Javier was happy his friend was safe even if the Omega had no idea how that was achieved and Castiel was sheltered from fallout.

It didn't make Spencer feel much better. He wondered what happened to the Impala. A classic beauty didn't just vanish off the face of the Earth.

….

The Impala spun in a circle in the middle of the country road and then headed sideways. Terry took his foot off the brake and turned in the direction of the slide.

Baby came to a stop at the edge of drop off. Just a few inches more and she would have flipped hitting a bank of trees and gotten impossibly buried in snow.

Terry sat there a moment to catch his breath; hands still white knuckling the wheel. The heater kicked on and the icy cold that had permeated the Impala was gone along with John Winchester at least for the moment.

He carefully pulled back onto the road and came to a stop behind Salvatore's car. Terry jumped out and hurried over to Sal who was struggling with his leg brace and crutches to get out.

Salvatore looked up at Terry, soulful chocolate eyes filled with worry, "Babe, are you ok?"

"I'm ok Sal."

"I-I thought I saw someone else in the car. When I looked in the rearview mirror I saw your figure and…never mind."

Terry lifted his lovers bum leg back into the car then gave him a kiss, "It was John Winchester's spirit. He's still here and angry as hell."

Sal gave a nervous laugh, "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"I'm dead serious Sal. It was John Winchester. After we give the car to the Winchester boys I want to speak with them about doing a salt and burn."

"Terry they're just kids. Don't scare the crap out of them with your ghost stories. Anyway what the deuce is a salt and burn?"

"I'll explain later," Terry rubbed his arms to warm himself against the cold December night, "let's just find a no tell motel and some food. You look like you could use a painkiller and a good nights sleep."

….

Javi found Dean at one of the buffet tables stuffing his face with mini pigs in a blanket and little tarts. Dean turned to look at him and almost choked on a mini pig.

The little Omega was wearing black leggings and a crop top that said, "Baby" with a silver glitter arrow pointing to his exposed midriff. Javi had a little round belly and Dean noticed his nipples were pronounced. The doe eyed young man was so petite he was showing already.

Dean took a finger and gently poked his friends belly, "Its December, isn't the kid gonna freeze?"

Javi wiggled his hips making his belly button charm move and catch the light, "No, I have a warm coat. The doctor said I'll have to take out my navel fancy soon." He poked Dean on his one month pregnant non-existent belly, "What did your doctor tell you?"

Dean was embarrassed to say he hadn't gone yet, "I was supposed to go in this week but I'm going Monday instead," he looked around scratching the back of his neck then leaned in to whisper, "What does it look like?"

"You mean the fetus?"

"Yeah."

Javi held up a cocktail shrimp, "Sorta like this at least that's how the doctor described it. Next month Benny and I will get actually see our fetus!"

Dean wrinkled up his perfect nose, "Ugh…stop calling it a fetus. It makes the kid sound like a growth or something."

"Well it is a fetus." Javier bit the cocktail shrimp off at the tail.

Dean touched his own belly now running fingers along the smooth skin under the henley, "Cool, so mine would be about the same since we got knocked up the same weekend. Next month I bet we'll get to see baby Novak."

Everyday Dean was reminded more and more of the growing life inside of him. If it had been anyone else's child besides Castiel's the Omega didn't think he could have handled this well but Dean trusted his Alpha to be a good father. No child deserved one like John. Dean was determined his kid would be accepted no matter what and the love given would always be unconditional.

…..

Alfie clung to Sam's arm as Scotty introduced his young charge and the best friend to everyone that the Omega felt would like to meet them. Alfie wasn't an especially brave boy and Sam was fine with his buddy being a little clingy.

The guests were charmed by the cute, dimpled kid that could speak with them on an adult level at such a young age and thought it was adorable he had a little sweetheart on his arm.

Sam was shy by nature but had the ability to set that part of him aside when he needed to. Sam wanted Scotty to be proud of him so the youngest Winchester did his best to impress.

The friends escaped to the atrium taking refuge behind the potted palms. They sat quietly awhile admiring the sparkling, unbroken snow under the moonlight.

Sam nudged his friend, "I got you something."

Alfie's eyes grew as big as saucers, "Really…like a Christmas gift?"

"I guess."

Sam placed a hastily wrapped package in Alfie's hands. The boy ripped the paper off and inside was a small silver picture frame with a photograph of Sam and Alfie both smiling with arms slung around the other's shoulder. They were surrounded by colorful maple trees lining the edge of the meadow behind the Novak home.

Sam tapped the glass, "Remember Scotty took that a couple months ago. I asked him to print a copy for you. I think pictures are important. No matter what…even if you lose someone you always have a picture to keep."

Alfie looked into Sam's foxtail eyes glistening with tears and knew his friend was talking about his mother. Sam had just one photograph as his treasured reminder of her. He threw his arms around Sam's shoulders and drew him into a hug.

"You won't lose me Sam, unless we go to different colleges and even then you better keep in touch with me."

Sam relaxed into the hug closing his eyes and sniffing Alfie's soft blonde hair. His friend smelled of fresh berries with an underlying new scent he hadn't noticed before, a touch of musk that Sam found pleasant. "I've never had a best friend before. You're important to me."

Alfie reluctantly broke contact. He reached in his pocket and took out something small wrapped in tissue paper, "It's not as nice as your gift."

Sam opened the tissue and inside was a woven leather bracelet in shades of greens, gold and browns with a snap for closure. "Cool, did you make this?"

"Yeah, it's sorta my hobby. I thought the colors would look nice with your pretty hazel eyes." He put the bracelet on Sam, "There, your very own friendship bracelet."

Dean stuck his head around the big potted palm, "Get your skinny butts out here. I'm bored as hell and I can't eat anymore so there's nothing to do." He smirked at the pair with their deer in the headlights looks, "What's goin' on back here?"

Sam bitch faced his brother, "Nothing. We just exchanged Christmas presents not that it's any of your business."

"Aw, cute, now hurry up." Dean left and the boys followed after him.

Alfie stopped Sam in the entryway of the atrium and held his shoulders, "Close your eyes."

Sam closed his eyes but had a frown on his face, "Why, what are…"

Alfie pressed his lips against Sam's. Sam felt a shiver from head to toe, his eyes popped open when the brief contact ended. "W-why'd yah do that?"

A blushing Alfie pointed up and there was mistletoe hanging in the entryway, "Its tradition."

"So you go around kissin' guys every Christmas?!" Sam sounded a tad irritated.

"No silly, that was my first kiss."

Sam was blushing even more than Alfie, "Me too." They stood there awkwardly for a moment and then headed back to the party.

…

Dean shot daggers at the two unattached Omegas that had Castiel cornered chatting him up. He nudged Javi, "Look at those two horny bitches hitting on Cas."

Javi nodded in sympathy, "I know how it is Dean, Benny is strong and attractive so Betas and Omegas always look at him like prime rib. I hate it. I guess you have to remember that Castiel wouldn't cheat on you just like Benny wouldn't cheat on me."

The little Omega pointed out their perceived shortcomings, "They aren't really attractive either Dean. One of them has a fat butt and the other one has thin lips…can't suck an Alpha's penis with no lips."

Dean did a spit take of seltzer water over the buffet table and broke out laughing. After he had a modicum of control and wiped the tears from his eyes he draped an arm around his friend, "You come out with this hilarious shit and it cracks me up."

Javier pouted, "It's true, I wasn't trying to be funny."

Benny joined Castiel much to the delight of the tall, ridiculously attractive Omegas. He went to rescue his friend because Cas was too polite to tell the pair to get lost but now Benny found himself trapped as well.

When Dean and Javier marched over and interrupted both Alphas were relieved. Javi stood behind Benny and peeked around his fiancée, "Benny I'm scared to come out what with being pregnant and all. One of those big horses might trample me."

He reached back and patted Javier on the fanny, "Don't worry darlin' I'll protect you."

One of the Omegas said, "Well I never!"

Dean chuckled and went with the opening, "I doubt that. So do either of you have any tread left on your tires?"

Castiel, stifled a laugh but it came out as a snort instead.

Between Javier and Dean the two Omegas left after hurling a few insults of their own. Benny lifted Javi into his arms and Javi clung to the big man like a spider monkey, "Were you jealous petit?"

He nuzzled Benny's beard, "Yes, I don't like people flirting with you. Maybe I should marry someone ugly."

"Oh come on now, do you think anyone could hold a candle to you my little butterfly?"

Javi giggled, "No of course not."

Dean had enough, he grabbed Castiel by the hand and pulled him away, "Come on Romeo let's get out of here before I puke from all the sugar."

…..

Castiel was dragged into the kitchen and shoved against the wall. Dean kissed him hard shoving his tongue inside the Alpha's mouth laying claim to what was his. The pregnancy had an already jealous Dean on overdrive. He sucked then nipped the teacher's bottom lip and the Alpha pulled back.

He touched his lip and found it bleeding, "What the hell Dean?"

Dean whined, "Why'd you let those desperate bitches corner you like that?"

Cas lifted Dean up, put the jealous Omega over his shoulder then slapped his ass, "Come on you green eyed monster. I think I need to teach you a lesson."

Dean was carried to their bedroom and put down on the mattress. Castiel ordered Dean to strip while he made short work of his own clothing. Dean instinctively got on all fours wet and ready, begging for a good fucking.

"Please Mr. Novak, I need it bad."

"You are a naughty boy Dean Winchester." He slapped the wiggling ass in front of him a few times testing the waters. Dean pressed his chest to the bed and spread his knees farther apart.

"I'm naughty Mr. Novak…a bad boy." Slick dripped to comforter from Dean's ass and pussy while his dick bobbed and leaked beneath him. Dean had a teacher, master, daddy fantasy centered around Castiel since the first time he laid eyes on the gorgeous teacher.

Castiel lined up his dick with the dewy, flushed lips and murmured, "Tell me, who do you belong too?"

Dean moaned, "You Cas, only you."

The teacher slapped the other cheek and his Omega began keening, desperate for so much more. "My God, you've soaked the bedding."

One thrust and the Alpha was deep inside the warm, tight hole pounding at a furious pace for a long time until he stopped suddenly dragging them both down to the mattress.

Castiel knew his lover's body well enough to wring an orgasm out of the teen with a well placed finger. He teased around and over the Omega's swollen clit as the other hand went wandering to the stiff, pink nipples craving attention.

With one rumbling sentence from the Alpha, Dean became undone.

"I can't wait to taste your milk."

Dean pressed his face into the pillow moaning as his orgasms soaked Castiel to the wrist and painted his own belly with ejaculate.

They spooned, both quiet until Dean asked Castiel, "Tell me who you belong to."

"You Dean, only you forever."

"Cas."

"Yes?"

"I liked that…like you were my teacher and …you know."

He huffed a laugh against Dean's freckled shoulder, "I am your teacher but I know what you mean. Maybe on our honeymoon at the cabin where no one can hear us we could explore a few fantasies in depth. Test our limits…I wouldn't never really harm you Dean. "Stop" and "No" are both in my vocabulary so don't be scared.

The teen reached back and grabbed one of Cas' firm little butt cheeks, "Maybe there is some stuff I wanna do that you might not like."

"Mmm…like what? I'm quite open to explore all avenues of our sexual adventures. Remember I have little experience, almost everything is as new to me as it is to you."

Dean sighed happily, "I'm glad. Then I won't feel like such a dumbass trying stuff."

…

Castiel took Dean for his first visit to the OB-GYN. The Alpha had been worried that he would have to drag the expectant mother kicking and screaming but although Dean was nervous he didn't fight going to the appointment. He wanted their baby to have the best possible care.

Dean looked around the waiting room at the other people there. Besides a few Beta females there were a whole lot of Omegas, some of them collared and a couple on leashes. Several heavily pregnant Omegas were forced to sit on the floor at their Alpha's feet.

The young Hunter held his barely contained rage. If he said anything, lipped off to these Alphas it would bring down judgment on Castiel and maybe even cause security to be called. Nothing these men were doing was illegal. These Omegas were property plain and simple.

Castiel wanted to go to the Omegas sitting on the floor and help them up, tell them that as mothers they should be cherished not treated as dogs but he held his tongue. No battles would be won in a doctor's waiting room and he didn't want to upset Dean any further.

The door opened and a male nurse called out, "Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester?"

Both of them stood and Cas took Dean by the hand leading him through the door. Dean was weighed, gave urine and blood and then waited in a paper gown on an examination table.

Castiel stood by holding Dean's hand. He could feel the Omega tremble though the teen's expression was stoic. The Alpha draped a sheet around Dean's shoulders and held him, "Don't be nervous my angel. No one will hurt you."

A petite woman in a white coat breezed into the room, sat on a stool and logged into the computer. She swiveled around and gave the young couple a warm smile.

"My name is Dr. Saito. I want you both to feel free to ask me any question you want. Remember Dean, there are no silly questions, they are all valid."

Dean pulled the sheet tighter around him, "Ok."

She looked up at the Alpha with the stunning blue eyes, "May I call you Castiel?"

Cas nodded, "Yes that's fine."

Dr. Saito got some general background on their relationship and explained the reason for the blood draw and urine sample.

"Dean, when did you present as Omega and how long did the process last for you?"

"September, it was two weeks of hell. Thought I was gonna die I bled so much."

"Were you with Castiel or did your parents help you through it?"

"Cas helped me at the end and so did Sammy but mostly I was alone. I didn't want Sam involved in all that."

She typed as she asked questions, "Your parents…"

"Mom was murdered when I was a kid and my brother was a baby. Dad was alive at the time but MIA like always."

Castiel still had no idea how Sam and Dean knew their father was dead. He tried questioning them a few times but was shut down just like Scotty. He rubbed Dean's back trying his best to comfort him.

"I'm sorry to hear that Dean. Fortunately it seems you have a supportive mate."

Dean proudly held out his hand to show off his engagement ring, "We're getting married next month and Cas even got a ring tattoo like I did."

Castiel showed her his tattoo, "I feel an Alpha should bear a permanent mark of his total commitment and love for his mate."

She marveled at the unusual couple. A progressive, educated Alpha and strong young Omega both so in love even the Alpha bore a tattoo.

Dean didn't really have a health history to give the doctor and Castiel's was in the system already. The Alpha was free of sexually transmitted diseases and thus Dean was as well since he had been a virgin. Dr. Saito did a basic physical then pulled the stirrups out and told Dean to scoot back so she could place his feet for the pelvic exam.

His relatively relaxed mood vanished and the Omega tensed up, "Cas I don't want another one."

He gently pushed Dean back on the table and bent to whisper to him, "This is a good place, she's a good doctor and I'm here. It's for the baby."

Dean put his feet in the stirrups and squeezed his eyes shut tight, "for the baby." He did deep breathing along with Castiel as they had practiced beforehand. The speculum and the fingers inside were the worst and although Dean knew it was a kind woman and not a perverted Alpha monster doing the probing he still felt sick to his stomach.

Dr. Saito did a pap and took anal and vaginal slick samples to send to the lab as was routine for Omegas.

She wrote a prescription for prenatal vitamins and gave Dean guidelines on how to care for himself at home. When lecturing Dean about diet Castiel cleared his throat and raised his hand.

"Yes Castiel?"

He knew Dean was watching him, eyes narrowed and jaw set. They were talking about food, something Dean liked to argue about. "Dean eats too much candy and loves fast food and snacks."

As expected Dean protested, "Cas I'm not five, I can eat what I want!"

The Alpha rolled his eyes toward Dean and answered sternly, "Not anymore. This is my baby too and I don't want the kid born orange from all the cheesy snacks you stuff in your mouth or covered in chocolate."

"Oh I see how it is, you're worried about what color the kid is gonna be," the teen gestured to his mate, "see what I put up with Doc?"

The petite woman shook her head and laughed softly, "I can see you two will be interesting to work with. Dean just try to follow the diet I've given you and Castiel if you try to stop him from having any fun foods to eat I think you'll find a very cranky Omega on your hands. Let Dean have treats it moderation. Just make sure he eats well otherwise and gets exercise."

The doctor patted Dean's knee, "Although I can tell you exercise very regularly. She cast her eyes over the Alpha next, "You are both in fine shape."

Dean snarled, "Are you hitting on Cas?"

The doctor held up her hand, "I swear I'm not, just an observation Dean."

Castiel asked if Dean could get an ultra sound but Dr. Saito said one would be scheduled at the next visit.

Afterward Dean said he earned a trip to Little Moo's Diner for being so good. Castiel agreed and Dean got the patty melt platter with extra onions and a strawberry shake so he got his fruit in for the day.

…

Dinner was in the crock pot with about a half hour to go. The family had gone their own ways until it was time to eat.

Spencer reclined on a chaise sipping a martini as he watched his wife do naked yoga in their bedroom. It was one of his true pleasures in life.

Scotty was in the Elephant's Trunk Pose or Eka Hasta Bhujasana while relaxing nature music played in the background. He had perfected the pain-in-the-ass pose awhile back and it was one of Spencer's favorites.

The Omega focused on a flower in the atrium, it was the first one on the vine with the promise of many more to come.

" _My child, my child, my child, you will be cherished…no one will touch you, snuff out your flame, rip you from my body…take you away…Spencer and I will protect you from this world while preparing you to live within it…"_

Scotty's unusual meditation was interrupted when Spencer toasted his wife, "You look beautiful sweetheart. I love that little gut bump. I wonder if you'll get a plump ass…I wouldn't mind."

Scotty relaxed out of the pose and rolled on his back sweaty and spent, "You are a kinky bastard Spencer."

…

Castiel was running on the treadmill in the basement gym burning off excess energy and relieving his stress. In front of him was a flat screen TV playing a documentary on Omega childbirth.

When it got to the part with the baby sliding out of the birth canal followed by bloody fluids and the Omega's bowels letting loose he gagged turning away from the screen and slowing the treadmill down.

" _Gross, gross, gross! Get a grip…what if Dean craps himself…oh god…should I let him watch this? Of course he should. So much fluid and poop…ewww."_

… _.._

Sam and Dean had done an hour of physical training and were now deep into research. Just because they weren't actively hunting didn't mean that their skills and natural abilities should get rusty.

Dean felt it was unrealistic to think the family business could be put to the side indefinitely. Eventually the supernatural would come knocking at their door and when that time came he wanted them to be prepared.

Sam was practicing warding symbols drawing them from memory. He nudged his brother, "Hey you need to practice."

Dean took his beat up notebook and started drawing.

Both Winchesters looked up at the same time when a familiar rumble was heard in the distance gradually getting closer until it was right in front of the house. The powerful engine cut off and everything went silent.

The brothers scrambled for the window; there under the security light sat a vision in black.

Dean whispered, "Baby…you came home."

TBC


	31. No Rest for the Wicked

Sam gave his brother's shoulder a gentle shake breaking Dean's intense focus on the Impala. "Dean who do you think drove her here? Dad isn't alive…he can't be."

"I dunno Sammy. Let's wait to see who gets out."

A wiry built Omega extricated himself from the front seat and stretched his arms above his head, bending from side to side, stiff from a long drive. The young man had a brutal scar running down one side of his otherwise attractive face. The Winchesters, able to see him clearly under the security light both noticed he looked as if he had been through the wringer and came out the other side damaged but intact.

There was another car parked at the end of the driveway with the engine and lights off.

The mysterious Omega headed for the front door.

…

Spencer made it to the entryway first. He studied the Omega on camera before he pressed the intercom, "Who are you and where did you get that car?"

Terry looked up at the camera, "Salvatore Bello is my mate. He's in the sedan out front. He said you would recognize his name in association with Mr. Mercado."

Spencer was livid they dared brought trouble to his door, "Leave the keys and go away."

Terry held them up, "I will only give the keys to Dean Winchester. I need to talk to him."

" _Fuck…like I need this shit right now."_

Dean, now standing by Spencer, was watching the Omega on the security monitor. A large, dark shadow materialized behind Terry. Dean tried to stop Spencer from opening the door but it was too late.

A strong blast of icy air hit Dean and Spencer sending the pair to the polished hardwood floor then a force propelled Dean against the wall.

Castiel had come up from the basement to see about the noise and ran to Dean. The teen was dazed mumbling something about John. Sam ran to Dean while Scotty helped Spencer to his feet.

Terry had been violently thrown against the entry door. By the time he got his bearings Salvatore had already parked beside the Impala and was in route to help his lover, crutches and all.

The Omega held up his hand, "Stop Sal, get back in the car!" The Alpha didn't listen; his one goal was to save his Omega. Terry opened the trunk of the Impala where he loaded two shotguns with salt rounds.

"Jesus, Terry what are you doing?!"

"Chasing that dead bastard out of the house that's what I'm doing. It's a temporary fix but it'll have to do for now."

…

Detective Monsanto got off the phone with the local PD in Pleasanton. "We've located the Winchester brothers. An officer is heading over to the Novak place in the morning to inform the boys of their fathers passing and ask them some questions."

His partner, Detective Phillips snorted, "I hope they someone tactful. We are talking about a kid and a teenager." He chewed an already stubby nail as he went over the Winchester file, "So Dick Roman's death is closed then…we can release Winchester's body?"

Monsanto nodded, "Yes, it will be transported to Pleasanton this week so the boys can bury their father. I've got everything I need from the body. I hope putting Winchester to rest will give the brothers some sort of peace and closure."

Truer words were never spoken.

….

Terry entered with two shotguns in hand. He handed one over to Dean who was now on his feet, "Salt rounds, you know what to do. Everyone else back off!"

Castiel growled "Dean put that gun down now!"

Dean shook his head, "No Cas, stand back. This is what I was trying to tell you, I'm a Hunter." He looked back at his little brother, "Sam you sit this one out."

Sam didn't question Dean; he did as he was told.

Terry and Dean stood back to back in order to cover more of the area. Dean nudged the tense Omega with an elbow, "Who the hell are you?"

"Same as you, a Hunter Omega."

Dean was could hardly believe it, another honest to goodness Hunter that was also an Omega. Despite the dangerous circumstance Dean gave an inner cheer. He wasn't alone, others like him existed.

The flickering image of John Winchester appeared in front of Dean, his face twisted in rage. Dean let a round off and the spirit seemed to fracture into wispy bits suspended briefly in mid air and then vanished.

Sam called out, "Dean I don't sense dad here anymore. We've got bags of driveway salt in the garage so now's our chance."

Terry, Sam and Dean sprung into action while Salvatore still stood in the doorway, stunned. He had just seen a ghost, even worse it was the ghost of a man he killed.

….

Castiel and Spencer snapped out of the shock of what happened quickly and hurried after the other three to help spread a solid salt line around the vast home. It took another run for driveway salt to complete the work but eventually every door frame, window and flooring edge was covered.

By the time they gathered in the living room Scotty was having hot cocoa and scones with Salvatore. He had brought over an ottoman for the big man to rest his bum leg on and put a warm blanket over Sal's lap.

Spencer barked, "Scotty get the hell away from him, he's a killer!"

Scotty didn't budge, "Maybe he is and maybe he isn't but Salvatore seems charming to me. I couldn't very well leave an injured person standing out in the cold now could I? Having a ghost in the house doesn't suddenly make me rude."

Castiel got a chance now to rerun the events in his mind, "Was that a ghost…I mean a REAL ghost?! How…I don't know…John Winchester?!" He sat heavily on the couch next to the killer for hire.

Dean crouched in front of his mate and took Castiel by the hand, "We were raised with this crap Cas. You wanna know how our mom really died?"

Cas answered numbly, "I can't…I can't process this."

Dean went for the juggler, the father of their child and future husband needed a wakeup call. "She died plastered to the ceiling, gut slit open and set on fire by a demon. This shit is realer than real. That pissed off ghost is dad."

"Oh my God."

Sam looked to Spencer, Scotty and Salvatore, "It's true. Monsters, demons, spirits and all sorts of things are around us, maybe even angels. The sooner you accept it the better it will be."

Salvatore blurted out, "I killed him, I killed your dad. This is my fault." He covered his face with his hands and groaned, "I didn't know this would happen."

Terry sat on the arm of the couch and wrapped protective arms around his Alpha in case one of the Winchester boys attacked him, "It was a job Sal, a job that saved me and got a whole group of boys out of slavery."

Spencer mumbled, "It was me…me and Mercado. It was to save Dean and you Castiel. Maybe we should all start at the beginning."

The stories unfolded from Dean's kidnapping to the boy stabbing Dick Roman then continued from there. All the players were woven into the fabric of the complicated and devastating chain of events.

Terry made sure to explain in detail just how Sal saved him and the young Omegas. How those boys were at a shelter farm now free from abuse. Despite Sal's protests Terry also told them all about Martin, Salvatore's own missing Omega son and why this job was so important to the Alpha. He humanized the man sitting on the couch with head down, hands clasped in a sort of prayer.

Scotty was crying, not for the death of John Winchester but for poor Martin and the pain Salvatore was feeling. He also cried for Sam and Dean and all the horror, pain and loss they had experienced.

…..

Spencer was locked in the study talking things over with his boss. He was surprised when Mateo didn't bat an eye when Spencer told him about the vengeful spirit of John Winchester.

"My culture doesn't shy away from such things Spencer. I imagine John Winchester is feeling quite vengeful. Madrid is rich with hauntings and I have had personal experiences at Casa Mercado."

"That's all very interesting but what the hell are we supposed to do now? Dean and that Omega Terry said John's body needs to be salted and burned."

Mateo's voice took a harsh tone, "Listen to me, the police will be contacting your family about John's death. Under no circumstances is anyone to interfere with that body until it is transported to an area mortuary. Then Dean can have at it. Until then suck it up, I will not have my name dragged into this. I did your family a favor by hiring Salvatore remember that."

"Yes, and Dean did you a favor by stabbing that prick Roman in the throat. I consider us even. We both know this was less about Javier's concern for Dean and more about your business rival six feet under. I'm grateful Sir but let's be real about it. I promise no one will tamper with the body until it arrives here."

….

Salvatore and Terry sat together in the couch holding hands. Sam and Dean had left to discuss things then came back and sat across from them. Both boys had stone hard expressions that looked ugly on such sweet young faces. Dean got the ball rolling.

"So you killed all those bastards that had to do with my kidnapping and sale." It was a statement not a question, they already knew.

"Yes, the doctor, Felix, a couple of sellers at the warehouse…"

"…and our father."

"Yes."

Sam piped in, "How was he killed?"

"A bullet in the chest. He had Terry and…"

Dean snorted, "Let me guess, he was gonna take him too."

Terry nodded.

Dean looked over at his brother and sighed wearily, "We didn't wish him dead. Is it a bad thing to say we feel relieved? Sammy and me loved him in our own way…we just wished he had loved us back." Dean rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his flannel shirt, "Or at least dad could have still loved me, I'm pretty sure he loved Sam."

Sam added, "Thank you for saving those Omegas, at least something good came out of all this bad." The boy was fascinated with Terry; Sam didn't know Hunter Omegas besides Dean even existed. "How did you know you were a Hunter, is that how you got the scar?"

Terry touched the ugly reminder of his captivity, "I was raised in the life much like you two and like Dean when I presented Omega my dad viewed me as useless. My only worth to him was as a piece of ass he sold to make some cash. I ran away, got snatched up and ended with an even worse owner. The guy got his rocks off torturing me. I ran away and got caught…he sliced my face open to make me ugly so no one else would want me."

Dean growled, "Bastard needs some knife time."

Terry laughed bitterly, "Too late. I sewed my face back together and played the dutiful Omega, cowed and terrified. I cooked and cleaned with a festering wound and a fever, I bent over when he wanted a fuck and stayed quiet. He thought he broke me but I fixed him good."

A wide eyed Sam asked what he did.

"I've never told anyone this before but since its confession time…I cut off his junk and watched him bleed out. I was on the run again, scored antibiotics and laid low for awhile. Got caught by those Hunters in the skin trade and ended up at the warehouse and here we are."

Dean got up and hugged the surprised Omega, "Sorry."

"Sorry for what, you didn't do anything."

"I'm just sorry you went through that." He drew back, "I can hardly believe there are other Hunter Omegas out there but you're the proof."

"Actually Dean you are the first one I've met but if we exist then there have to others."

Castiel stepped up behind Dean wrapping his arms protectively around his Omega, "Thank you for what you did but I think it best if we part ways now."

Salvatore clapped his hands on his knees and went to stand, "Guess we wore out our welcome." He grabbed his crutches and made his way to the door, "Terry I'll be in my car waiting. Do what you gotta do."

…

Sam snuck out of the house and hopped in the front seat of the sedan with Salvatore. Sal was surprised and just a little nervous to have one of the Winchester kids with him in close quarters.

"What do you want kid? Gonna stab me or have it out with me about your old man…well guess what I don't apologize. I did a job, I saved some people along the way and I haven't lost a wink of sleep over anyone I killed. I am sorry I dragged that son-of-a-bitch to your front door but I stand by bringing the Impala back. I just couldn't let her rust in the woods. It didn't seem right to me."

The boy nodded, " I don't hate you Mr. Bello. My dad put himself in that position. If he had to take the fall for my brother who killed to save himself and the baby then dad owed it to Dean since he was the one who started all of this. I not only don't hate you I thank you because now Dean can live his life without worrying about dad showing up again. Sam added softly, "I love my big brother, he's everything to me."

"Geez kid, how old are you? You talk like your forty but look like your ten."

Sam sat up tall in the passenger seat and glared at the big man, "I'll be twelve in spring."

Sal held up his hands and chuckled, "Whoa settle down, I meant no disrespect." He pulled out a business card and handed it to Sam, "Hardly anyone gets this card. I trust you to keep it close. If you or your brother needs anything call me."

The card had a cartoon image of cockroach on its back, underneath it read; "Bello Pest Control" there was a phone number beneath that. Sam couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, "Seriously…pest control?"

"Hey, it gets the point across." He brightened up when Terry opened the passenger door.

Sam got out and Terry took his rightful spot next to his Alpha, "Sam, if you guys need help getting rid of Winchester call me. It's the same number as "Bello Pest Control".

Sam held up the card, "I got it."

The youngest Winchester watched the sedan pull away. He recalled a saying his health teacher had told to them during sex ed. It takes all kinds to make the world go round.

…

Dawn was almost upon them. Time had slipped by during the chaos.

Spencer called the office and left a message he was taking time off to be with his family. There was no way he was going to leave his pregnant wife while Winchester's pissed off spirit was lingering.

Scotty served the pot roast and now mushy vegetables. Everyone ate then went off to try and get some sleep if such a thing were possible after what had happened.

…..

Late morning Scotty leisurely sipped his tea and ate fruit salad while perusing the internet for ghost websites. If or when Winchester tried to get in again the Omega planned to give that asshole a piece of his mind.

Scotty had vowed never to be victimized again and damned if a homicidal ghost was going to upset his life or his family. He found a website with all sorts of information.

" _Hmmm…salting and burning the body…the scarred Omega mentioned that and so had Dean…sounds reasonable enough. That reminds me, I need to go grocery shopping… I think I'm out of pink Himalayan salt. Maybe I'll pick up some off brand salt to toss at Winchester. Don't want to waste the expensive stuff on an asshole."_

The door bell rang and Scotty armed himself with a silver salad fork and a salt shaker then stalked to the door. It was no ghost; instead standing on the porch was a slight woman wearing a black parka. On the chest was a patch with PPD embroidered on it. She looked up at the camera with an expression that was serious as a heart attack.

Scotty closed his eyes and took a deep breath, _"Crud…now what."_

TBC

"It takes all kinds to make the world go round," is just one form of the expression, originating in the 1600s as "It takes all sorts to make a world."


	32. Blue Eyed Hunter

"My name is Detective Casey Reinhardt. I need to speak to Sam and Dean Winchester as well as their legal guardians. It's in regard to their father." She held her ID up to the camera.

Scotty closed his robe tightly and opened the door and gave the woman a sweet smile. The last thing he wanted was to have this pantsuit wearing Beta give him the stink eye for walking around nude.

"Good morning Detective, I'm Mrs. Novak. Come in, I've got coffee brewing."

Casey, a petite woman, had to crane her neck to meet Scotty's gaze, "Thank you."

…..

Sam and Dean sat next to each other at the kitchen table putting up a united front. They had gone over what to do when someone finally showed up with the news of their father's death. Castiel stood behind Dean, hands clasped on the Omega's shoulders being the supportive Alpha.

Spencer held his wife's hand as they waited for the detective to get on with it.

She set down her coffee cup after a sip and turned to Sam and Dean, "I'm afraid I have some bad news about your father John."

Sam fidgeted around as he finger combed his bangs over his eyes. He just wanted this lady to leave them alone and all this to be over.

Dean straightened up and placed an arm around his adorable little brother, "Is Dad in jail again?"

Casey felt her heart breaking for the two angelic boys. This was the hardest part of her job especially when children were involved, "I am so sorry…your father has been killed."

Sam began crying. It was certainly easy enough, a part of him missed his dad and that combined with the stressors in his young life caused the tears to flow freely.

Casey looked to Spencer, "Perhaps Sam should leave the room for the rest of this and you can explain later."

"Good idea. Sam, go to your room."

The boy dutifully left. He knew everything anyway.

Casey explained how and where John died and that the murder of Dick Roman had been closed because his personal effects were found on John's body. She told Dean there were no leads in John's murder and how sorry she was for their loss.

"Dean, can you think of anyone that would want to hurt your father?"

Dean shook his head sadly, "I don't know…Dad liked to drink and gamble and he always had a lot of ladies and…" Dean looked up at Castiel.

Castiel ran his hand lovingly down his Omega's cheek, "It's ok sweetheart."

The teen bowed his head and continued, "Dad had a lot of female company. He didn't seem to care if the ladies were taken or not."

Casey nodded, "I see…so perhaps a jealous husband or boyfriend, gambling debts or something like that?"

Dean couldn't take the smell of coffee or the stress, he threw up on himself. Now he really started crying in earnest. Scotty helped him up and spirited Dean away to clean him up.

Spencer said tersely, "Dean is pregnant and his stress affects my grandbaby. Let me lay it on the line Detective, John Winchester was a shitty father and an alcoholic. He dragged his kids across the countryside for years running from one trouble to the next. I imagine there were a lot of people that wanted a piece of him. The only decent thing the man ever did for his children were to leave them to us so they could have stability and love."

The Detective pulled two forms out of a folder and slid one over to each man, "I just need your signatures on these to have Mr. Winchester's body released and transported to the funeral home of your choice. There is a list of them in your area unless there is one in particular that's not on here."

Spencer recognized the name of an old, landmark funeral home that was located off the beaten path. He placed a check next to Casperson Funeral Home. Father and son signed their forms with similar careful block lettering and handed them back.

"How long before the body is released Detective?"

"I'll fax the forms over today."

"We want the body as soon as possible. It's very important for the boys to say their goodbyes and put this behind them. I'll do what it takes to expedite things."

The detective shook her head sadly, "what a terrible thing for the children especially at this time of year with Christmas coming."

Spencer was becoming more irritated by the second, "I don't think there is a good time of year for a parent to be murdered Detective."

Detective Reinhardt was escorted to the door by Spencer and Castiel. She turned before leaving, "Tell me, that classic car in your driveway, didn't that belong to Mr. Winchester?"

Castiel took the lead, "Yes, John left it for Dean. He's going to be fifteen in a matter of weeks and will start driver's education soon. John wanted his eldest son to have it."

"You have my card; please call if the boys think of anything. Otherwise John Winchester will end up as just another cold case."

…

Dean snuck out that night and went to visit Baby. First he drained the eel and the sea shell because honestly these days the pregnant teen wasn't sure where he was going to piss out of.

He nabbed the keys and headed out to see his long lost girl. Dean slid in the driver's seat and spent some time getting reacquainted. "I'm glad you're back," Dean delicately ran his fingers over the dash and gauges, "I missed the hell out of you."

The Omega looked around to be sure no one was watching then he kissed the steering wheel, "Don't tell anyone I did that."

The Impala had been a traveling haven to Sam and Dean. They had grown together inside the classic beauty forming their deep, unique brotherly bond through long conversations, fights and teasing within her confines.

Eating inside Baby made the worst gas station food edible. When the brothers had no food and bellies were rumbling Sam and Dean took solace in the fact that at least she kept them safe.

"Now that I got you back Baby I'll never let you go. I promise I'll be faithful, love and cherish you as long as our motors keep runnin'." He laughed to himself, _"Maybe I should put that in my wedding vows."_

Dean checked the glove compartment and under the seats. The young Hunter then went to the trunk to check things out.

He looked over the familiar contents. Dean took his father's journals then headed inside.

If Dean had been more through he would have found a canvas duffle bag hidden within the cavernous trunk that contained something both awful and wonderful.

….

Despite Dean's grumbling Castiel was the one that drove the Impala to Casperson Funeral Home located well outside of town. The grand Victorian era estate had been purchased by the Casperson family and converted into a funeral home during the 1918 flu epidemic. A crematorium was built in back with a tunnel leading from one building to the next for transport of bodies.

The entire setting looked straight out of a Vincent Price movie. Sam stood bravely at his brother's side ready to do what Dean asked of him. Dean actually didn't want Sam to go but the boy had hopped in the backseat and refused to budge.

Sam pulled out a homemade EMF reader. They watched as the lights went crazy.

Castiel swallowed hard then asked in a voice that sounded just a little shaky, "Does that mean John is here?"

Dean placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It could be any body; after all it's a funeral home. Just take a deep breathe and relax, I know this is all pretty new to you."

The Alpha mentally chastised himself for feeling scared when a teen Omega and a young pre-Alpha were relatively calm, " I need to just accept that the world I know isn't all it seems. That there are monsters and demons and maybe angels and…and…"

Sam tugged on Cas' trench coat sleeve, "Cas are you alright?"

He found the word that escaped him in his mini panic, "…ghosts."

…..

Casper Casperson greeted the trio in the foyer extending a pale, bony hand to Castiel, "Welcome, I'm Casper Casperson. You must be Mr. Novak and these two young men are Sam and Dean Winchester I presume. I'm sorry we are meeting under these circumstances…"

A loud thump was heard right above them followed by a door slammed shut. Casper rolled his pale blue eyes up toward the ceiling as he wrung his hands.

Dean cocked a brow, "Someone upstairs?"

"Uh…not exactly, you know these old places are always making odd noises." The sound of glass shattering came next. Casper waved them into his office and closed the door.

…..

Castiel did the talking for the Winchesters, "No embalming, we have a twenty pound bag of rock salt in the trunk and that is to be poured into the casket with the before cremation. Then the body is to be cremated as soon as possible."

Casper sat back in his worn leather desk chair sizing up the strange trio, "Perhaps the children would like to sit in the foyer while we discuss this Mr. Novak. It might be too sensitive a subject for such young ears."

Dean leaned forward white knuckling the chair arms, " I haven't been a kid since I was four so don't talk as if I'm not here."

Casper was taken aback by the mouthy Omega but one dark look from Castiel told the funeral director he should keep his mouth shut.

Casper took out some forms and slid them over to Castiel, "A gentleman by the name of Mercado sent a generous check to expedite your wishes."

...

Casper had his employee Edgar; take the trio to the basement morgue across from the embalming area. Dean had already been there, done that while hunting with John so places like this didn't bother him much. What bothered him was the fact this was their father

Sam had been sheltered from hunting to an extent because of his age although John had him participate in rigorous training right along with Dean. Sam had been on a few of the easier hunts just to get his feet wet. The younger Winchester was rightfully hesitant and nervous.

Castiel stopped Sam and Dean before they walked in, "Stay here." Cas would have had an easier time telling the rain to stop falling.

Edgar hoisted the bag of rock salt higher on his shoulder, "Are they coming in or not? This bag isn't getting any lighter."

Cas shut Edgar up with a withering look, "No they are not."

…..

Edgar raised the bag of salt over the decomposing body pouring it from head to toe. He looked back at the strange, blue eyed man, "You say this is a religious tradition?"

"Yes."

Dean burst through the door and before Castiel could grab him the teen made it to the cheap, plastic lined casket, "I gotta be sure."

The man had been frozen and thawed then put in cold storage with no embalming. It was a horror to behold but Dean needed closure, he had to be positive it was John.

Dean staggered backward almost falling but Castiel was there to catch him, "It's him Dean. I'm taking you both out of here.

Once the brothers were safely in the backseat of the Impala the Alpha gave his orders, "Sam, stay here and look after your brother. There's ginger ale and snacks in my messenger bag. Neither of you budge unless you feel the call of nature."

He gave Sam the keys then ditched his parka for his trench coat. They watched as the stern Alpha went around back and got something from the trunk then stalked back inside.

Dean asked weakly, "Sammy what's he doing?"

"I'm not sure but I think Cas is about to do his first ghost hunt."

…..

As Edgar and Castiel headed through the connecting tunnel to the crematorium with a salted and boxed John Winchester corpse they paused when heavy footsteps sounded behind them.

Edgar whispered, "I know that this place is full of weird shit but since this guys body showed up everything got kicked up a notch." He looked sheepish, "Sorry I don't expect you to believe in that stuff but…"

Castiel whispered back, "I do believe."

The ghost of John Winchester materialized, Castiel whipped a sawed off out of his trench and shot a salt round. Edgar staggered backward clutching the rail so his knees didn't go out from under him.

"What the hell man!"

Cas' eyes darted around then landed on Edgar, "He's gone for now. Let's get this bastard in the oven."

…..

Edgar readied the cremation chamber while Castiel stood outside the door as a lure. He assumed in death John Winchester's rage was tenfold. Castiel would have done anything to prevent him from hurting the boys or meddle with the cremation.

John appeared as a shimmer just inside the tunnel entrance. He was too far away for a blast of rock salt so Castiel stood by watching with a mix of fascination and dread.

Cas had now accepted that humans were more than the sum total of their parts and the body was just a container to house the soul until death. This had been something he wondered and debated about his whole life and there was proof right in front of him.

Unfortunately this proof happened to be Sam and Dean's pissed off father who was at this moment watching him.

Castiel decided to try talking to John. He had no idea if John could understand him or what Castiel had to say would even matter.

"John, leave this world with some semblance of peace. Sam and Dean don't deserve this. In spite of how they were raised or what you did to Dean, your boys managed to hang on to tattered bits of love for you."

Castiel unwisely added, "I on the other hand think you're a worthless piece of crap that never deserved to have two such incredible children. If Hell exists I'm sure you've earned a one way ticket after what you did to Dean."

The spirit was on Castiel in a flash. A supernaturally strong hand wrapped around his throat cutting off his air supply.

Just as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness Castiel was let go. He crumpled to the floor gasping for air.

John Winchester changed slowly; the years fell away until a young man stood before Castiel. The unlined face still looked world weary and the body posture was that of someone that had carried the weight of the world on his shoulders for a very long time.

The spirit let out a brief sigh and John Winchester faded away forever.

…

Edgar opened the steel door and peered around the corner, "I heard a shot, is he gone? I put the body in so…"

Castiel croaked, "Yes."

Edgar helped the man to his feet. He saw the bruises forming on Castiel's throat and let out a low whistle, "He really did a number on you."

…

When Cas got back to the Impala Dean was curled up tight covered over with an old blanket, his head resting on Sam's lap. He opened his eyes when the car door closed and the engine started.

Dean mumbled something to Sam then pulled the blanket over his head. Sam asked, "Is it over Cas?"

"Yes, it's over."

…

After showering off the filth both real and imagined Castiel took Dean to bed.

The bruises around the Alpha's throat from the encounter with John Winchester's spirit sent Dean into a guilty funk. Castiel knew Dean's tendency to blame himself and shoulder the pain and burdens of others. "Dean this isn't your fault."

Dean pressed his nose against his lover's hairy pit breathing in the musk of the man who saved him, "You're hurt. I bet you never got hurt before you met me."

"Bruises fade Dean. I'd do it all again to keep my family safe. I love you."

"I love you too babe. I'd do the same for you." He felt the steel of Castiel's penis pressing against his body.

Castiel maneuvered his Omega on top. Dean rose up then slowly sank down the swollen dick until his was seated on the knot forming. Dean rode atop his Alpha until he couldn't move anymore. Locked together, Castiel gathered Dean against his chest.

"Dean…"

"Yeah?"

"Am I a Hunter now?"

"You're a teacher and a Hunter in training…you rank right below Sam."

A disappointed sounding Castiel answered, "Sam is eleven and I'm twenty five."

"Doesn't matter, it's not about age it's about experience and knowledge."

Cas had a combination of a pout and frown on his face, "I did pretty good though right?"

Dean kissed the tip of the teacher's nose, "You did better than that. You saved our lives."

…..

Dean waited until Castiel fell into a fitful sleep then slipped into Sam's room, "Hey Sammy."

Sam was wide awake; he turned on the lamp to find his brother looking like death warmed over. Dean had dark circles under his eyes and despite being pregnant the teen had lost weight from morning sickness and stress. He patted the empty spot next to him and Dean went right over getting under the covers with his brother.

He stared up at the ceiling waiting for Sam to make the first move. Dean was torn between being too mushy and being a tough guy. He was just over a month pregnant and the mushy chick flick moments were winning. Vagina and fetus or not Dean valued his male attributes and in the past weepy displays of affection he viewed as weakness in himself.

Sam wiggled over next to him and touched a cold foot to his brother's leg. Dean yelped, "Fuck Sam, Santa better bring you some slippers!" Sam's answer to that was putting his other cold foot on Dean.

Dean rose up holding a pillow above his head, "Try it again bitch."

Sam broke into a fit of laughter as he raised his leg and wiggled his toes in his brother's face. Dean smacked him with a pillow.

"Dean no fair, I can't hit you back because of the baby!"

Dean flopped back on the bed tucking his arms behind his head, "Just wait until I birth this kid, it's on."

Sam took Dean's hand under the blanket and squeezed it, "I know we don't say it but…"

"Don't Sam."

Sam said it anyway, "I love you Dean." He placed a hand on Dean's belly, "I just want us have normal lives."

"Maybe you'll have a normal life but I won't. People will always treat me different because of my…"

"Vagina?"

Dean sighed, "Yeah my vagina. No know I'm beginning to think you just like saying the word vagina."

"I'm precocious."

"Perverted you mean."

"Takes one to know one, goodnight jerk."

"'Night bitch…love you too."

TBC


	33. A Little Bit of Normal

Christmas morning in the Novak home was Sam's dream come true. This year Dean didn't have to pilfer to get Sam any gifts. Sam was old enough to realize where those gifts came from, shoplifting or outright breaking and entering. Dean never took anything for himself unless it was something necessary.

Dean didn't have to lie for their father in order to give his little brother a glimmer of hope and the best part of it all was Dean got to actually enjoy himself and act the teenager he was.

There was a crackling fire, a breakfast casserole in the oven, mugs of hot cocoa with fat, fluffy marshmallows, lots of cheery, colorful lights and a big tree laden beneath with gifts.

Scotty hurried over to the camera on the tripod almost tripping over the hem of a flannel plaid granny nightgown he had made just for the photo, "Hang on everyone!"

Spencer sat in a wing back chair dressed in a men's set of flannel sleepwear in the same pattern plaid. Castiel tugged at the flannel sleep shirt that hit him just below the knee, "Hurry up, I feel like Bing Crosby puked all over me."

Sam was wearing comfy evergreen sweatpants and a red sweatshirt with a reindeer on the front, "Bing who?"

Dean wore a granny gown and the fact he was pissed off was obvious, "I'm not having my picture taken in an old lady gown."

Spencer looked back at his future son-in-law and winked, "I think you look cute Dean. It's about time you wore something pretty."

"Oh that is it! I'm outta here." He stormed back to his room and slammed the door. Scotty showed up right after and held a shopping bag out to him, "Here, this matches what Sam's wearing. I got it just in case. I think you look nice as you are but…"

Dean cheered when he pulled out the sweats, "Awesome! Look Scotty any other time I'd cave and make you happy but this thing is just gross. No offense, you look great in yours but this isn't my style."

He turned his back and ditched the gown and put on the sweats. Five minutes later they were all smiling for the camera. Castiel and Dean stood together with a protective daddy hand splayed over Dean's middle. Sam stood next to Dean with his big brother's arm draped over his shoulder. Scotty sat on Spencer's lap and even though he was crushing the smaller man Spencer smiled happily for the camera as he hugged his wife's belly.

Sam yelled, "Say cheese!"

It was their first official family photo.

…

Castiel had handed out his gifts for everyone, Sam received two leather bound journals and fine writing pens, Scotty the ornate baby book and Spencer was over the moon when he received the "Omega Passions" bodice ripper romance series.

His blue eyes lit up with excitement as he looked over the covers with images of Omegas in various stages of undress, naughty bits covered. The clothing was either torn, flowing in a breeze or both. Most were accompanied by a young, stud Alpha in period clothing with clothing mysteriously torn as well.

"Son, how did you know?!"

"Everyone knows dad. Face it; you're a romance novel junky, say it loud and proud."

Dean took one from the stack and snorted, "Come one, who has hair like that? Hey Cas grow your hair long and rip a shirt while you're at it. I'll get a wind machine and a bottle of baby oil and we can start snapping pictures."

Castiel gave Dean a gummy smile, "Sure just as soon as you put on a torn gown and act the helpless Omega. Maybe flash a perky nipple."

Sam ignored them; he was getting good at it. The boy held up a package from Spencer and Scotty, "What is it?"

Scotty had his camera ready, "Open it and find out."

He tore at the wrappings and then screamed, "A laptop!" Sam did a dramatic flop backwards on the rug hugging the box to his chest, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Spencer rolled his eyes, "Gee Scotty you were right, he loves it." Sam hopped up and gave Scotty a big hug and kiss, "This is the best!" Next he set his sights on Spencer.

The elder Alpha held up his hands, "Stay back, no PDAs."

Sam took that as a challenge and hugged him anyway.

Dean's heart warmed at the sight of his brother so happy. The day officially couldn't get any better.

Spencer waved his hand toward a large box sitting alone in the corner, "Go on Dean."

Dean didn't expect anything. Spencer was funded their wedding rings and the upcoming wedding. It was more than Dean could have hoped for. He tore off the wrapping paper and found a stereo. A gift bag next to it was filled with CD versions of all his cassette tapes.

Spencer chuckled at the teens shocked expression, "I thought you needed an upgrade from that boom box and worn out tapes. I included some with lullabies and baby relaxation music for when my grandchild has trouble sleeping."

Dean ran his fingers over the picture on the box then went through the huge stack of CDs. Finally he got up, walked over to Spencer and hugged him, "Thank you."

Spencer wasn't sure what to do. All of this hugging was throwing him off. He rarely hugged his son and Scotty was the object of all his affection. Spencer decided a man hug was in order like the one he gave Sam. He patted Dean on the back, "I uh…I'm glad you like it."

Other gifting highlights included Sam's protection bags he made for everyone to put under their beds. He also made them for the babies to come. Dean didn't have any money so he promised to do tune-ups on everyone's vehicles.

For Sam, Dean promised an exclusive brother twenty four hour hangout. Sam could plan everything and Dean would follow with a smile.

…..

After breakfast the family watched classic Christmas movies as a freak snowstorm raged outside. They snacked on cookies and milk except for Castiel and Spencer who enjoyed some well spiked egg nog.

The last movie they watched was "A Christmas Cottage" with a young actor named Jared Padalecki as the star. Spencer and Castiel were both laser locked on the gorgeous man right to the end. Scotty was peeved. How dare another tall, beautiful Omega give his husband a woody.

…

Supper was ham and all trimmings. That evening Sam went to his room and fired up the lap top for a geek fest. Spencer and Scotty went to the atrium for sex under the stars.

A tipsy Castiel gave Dean his last gifts right before bedtime. The blue eyed Alpha looked and sounded nervous as Dean tore open the package, "I hope you understand the spirit in which it is give."

Dean took out a small jewelry box. It was light oak and very plain just how Dean would have wanted it, "I love it, a guy has to have a place to put his wedding jewelry."

Dean opened up the little gift bag and found a selection of lipsticks.

"I thought it would look nice on your pretty lips. You don't have to wear it in public or even in private very much but maybe once in awhile…" Cas' voice trailed off as he waited for a response.

The Omega reached out and tenderly touched his lover's cheek, "How about our next trip to the cabin? We talked about trying new stuff with each other." Dean lowered his eyes, thick lashes almost sweeping his cheeks, "I'll do it for you…wanna make you happy."

Cas' heart leaped at the thought of Dean following through, "Our honeymoon, yes that's perfect. As agreed you can take some liberties with me Dean. Think of me as your sex toy. Could I expect the same from you?"

Dean only gave a little smile leaving Castiel to wonder.

…..

 **New Years Eve**

Javier spun in a circle, his long ruby velvet off the shoulder wedding dress flowing around him. He wore flat ballet style shoes because there was no point in pretending he was remotely tall, besides, Benny loved his petite stature.

Javi's long, dark hair was piled on top his head woven with seed pearls. His ears sparkled with diamonds and the little Omega's nose piercing matched perfectly. His lips were painted like rich rubies and his big brown eyes were lined with kohl.

"I feel like a princess!"

Dean stood there staring into a full length mirror scowling at his reflection, "I look stupid." His Maid of Honor dress was a long, deep emerald velvet number. Dean refused to wear ballet flats so he wore a pair of bedroom slippers. "You are so lucky you're my friend and this is your wedding or I'd tell you get bent Javi."

The bride-to-be kissed Dean on his freckled cheek, "You talk so silly Dean. Why you're almost as pretty as I am. Now go take your place."

…

Dean stood across from Castiel who acted as Benny's best man. He couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous Alpha dressed in a black tuxedo. Seeing Cas that way made him look forward to their own wedding. He mouthed, "sexy" and Castiel smiled.

Benny elbowed his best friend, "You got the ring right?"

"Yes of course."

The music cued and Javier walked slowly down the aisle on his father's arm. He was a vision in red. Once Mateo handed over his only child to the big, burly shop teacher Benny scooped Javi up and kissed him.

The people in attendance tittered as the kissing became a little heated. The priest cleared his throat and Benny set his princess back on the ground.

The ceremony was a full on affair. Benny wasn't especially religious but he certainly wasn't against it and let the Mercado family have their way. When Benny kissed the bride it was a spectacle that caused laughter and cat calls from friends on Benny's side and even a couple on the Mercado side.

…..

The New Years Eve reception was magical. Pure fairy lights overload creating a sea of stars above the guests. Castiel made his speech which Dean helped him write because Cas just wasn't that funny.

After that they all dined on delicacies from around the globe.

Alfie came as Sam's plus one. At the dinner Sam, Dean and Afie didn't know what to make of a lot the international dishes. Scotty asked the brothers and Alfie if they were enjoying the Escargots à la Bourguignonne.

Sam eyeballed the weird looking meat on his fork, "its ok…kind of a weird texture. What is it?"

"Snails in garlic-herb butter sauce."

Dean spat his out, "Sick, how could you guys let us eat slugs?!"

Spencer corrected him, "Slugs don't have shells."

Dean pushed his plate away right next to Sam's, "Great now the baby has to taste it too."

Ten minutes later the boys had cheeseburgers sitting in front of them compliments of Mr. Mercado.

….

Right before midnight the music stopped. The family and friends that still lingered did the countdown together. They cheered "Happy New Year!" When the traditional kisses started the bride wrapped his bare legs around his husband's waist. They groped each other like two horny monkeys until Phyllis broke it up and sent them off to the honeymoon suite in the grand hotel.

At Javier's request his father also reserved rooms for Dean, Castiel, Scotty, Spencer, Sam and Alfie.

It was an eye opening evening for the Winchesters. Everything was over the top opulence. This was a life they weren't used to seeing or experiencing. Even Spencer was considered just upper middle class compared to the Mercado family.

Sam and Dean were happy in the life they now had with the Novak family. It was more than they ever dreamed of and all the small comforts that eluded them were now theirs. Anything more than that seemed greedy.

…

Dean was glad Castiel enjoyed the simple things in life because that was exactly what Dean wanted.

Castiel wished he could provide better for his little family. In fact the Alpha hoped he could move them out of his father's home and build a life together in a modest little house of their very own.

Castiel was still second Alpha around Spencer and he long to break free. He wanted to fuck Dean with wild abandon making as much noise as possible, walk around naked and mark his territory.

The benefits of teaching besides molding young minds were perks like health coverage, paternity leave and a retirement plan were essential now that Dean was pregnant and they were marrying. Trouble was the pay was awful. All Cas could hope for was saving enough for a down payment on a little place of their own.

….

 **January 22** **nd**

Dean tried to push his way past Castiel bucking for the driver's seat but Cas managed to as gently as possible push Dean to the side and slide in. "Dean you can't drive yet."

"It's my birthday in two friggin' days and the Impala is my Baby. It's my right!"

The frustrated Alpha growled, "Get in the passenger seat. You start your driving course next week and as soon as you have your temps I'll let you squire everyone all over the place in this beast."

Dean growled right back at him, "Beast…who are you calling a beast? Better not be Baby."

"Frankly Dean, the relationship you have with this car is strange and off putting. I'm afraid I'll find you humping the fender one day."

"Gross, she's a lady not a tramp. I respect her too much to do that. I think you're just jealous."

Cas gave up the argument. He started up his rival and they headed to the court house to pick up their papers.

…..

It was official; Castiel was Dean's legal guardian and Alpha owner of the underage Omega. There would be no more questioning his relationship or his hold on Dean Winchester. Even though Dean didn't like Castiel's title as owner it was Cas so it was palatable. Someday Dean hoped things would change but for now this was good enough.

…..

Before Cas left for his bachelor party Dean grilled him on exactly what he was going to do there. Poor Castiel said he would look but not touch and there would be no champagne room.

Dean grumped, "All those hoes swingin' around poles and flashing their goodies…they wear bottoms right?"

Spencer took up the cause for his son, "Sure, it's a classy place. The ladies are topless with g-strings and the Omegas wear g-strings that cover their dangly bits."

The Omega grabbed his fiancées hand and placed it on his little belly, "Don't forget what you got here at home Cas. If you come home stinking like pussy I swear…"

Castiel gasped. "What do think I'm going to do there?!"

Sam watched them from the couch like a ping pong match enjoying the show.

Scotty placed his hands on Dean's shoulders and spoke in a very calm manner, "Dean a lot of this worry and jealousy is because you're two months pregnant and hormones are talking. Cas is true blue," he narrowed his eyes at his husband, "so is Spencer."

Spencer nodded, "Of course darling." He switched gears on his wife, "What do you have planned for the bachelorette party? I imagine there will be a little beef on the hoof."

Scotty grinned, "Catered food and a little entertainment plus gifts for the bride to be. Don't worry it will all be fairly innocent."

Sam piped up, "Will there be other Omegas and maybe some Beta ladies here as guests? I mean I know I'm banished to my room but I'm just asking."

Dean knew that mischievous dimpled grin of his little brothers. He didn't give Sam away. If the kid wanted to spy on them then let him.

…

A stretch limo picked up Spencer and Castiel. Inside was Benny and Teddy the single Beta science teacher. One of Spencer's buddies tagged along so they could show the youngsters how to work a strip club. Benny needed no help in that area but Castiel and Teddy had never set foot inside one before.

Benny slung his arm around his best friend, "Ready for a wild time brother?"

Castiel thought of the ass chewing he'd get if his pregnant Omega even suspected he was naughty, "Yes but not too wild."

Spencer raised a glass of scotch from the mini bar in the limo, "To my son and his last bit of freedom!"

TBC

A/N- I had to toss in a reference to Jared's movie. He's cute as a button in it. If you haven't seen it yet give it a shot


	34. Pussy Whip

Spencer had reserved a VIP table right next to the action at the Pussy Whip Club. The stage had an impressive runway surrounded by lights with a pole at the end. The air smelled faintly of Omega slick sending a thrill through all the Alphas and Betas. The club was clean, the waiters delicious and the booze top shelf. As far as gentlemen clubs went it was pretty high class.

An ice cream blonde Beta by the name of Eloise wiggled out on stage. She wore a red sequin gown that accentuated all of her generous curves. The owner of the Pussy Whip Club, Eloise was well known to the men who frequented the place. A cheer went up for Eloise.

"Good evening gentlemen, welcome to the Pussy Whip Club. For you newbies to my establishment rest assured I have the prettiest, sexiest and most talented exotic dancers in a wide variety to cover everyone's tastes. Don't forget to show your appreciation for my lovelies by being generous."

Eloise left the stage. The lights slowly dimmed then they abruptly popped on again. There stood a baker's dozen of Omegas in a line wearing fantasy costumes. Benny nudged Castiel, "Damn look at that, there's a cheerleader, Cat woman, candy striper, cow girl-boy, a baby doll…"

Benny had him at cheerleader, that was one of Cas' fantasies.

"I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls cued the dancers into their smoking hot routine. One by one the strippers danced to the end of the runway working the pole like acrobatic experts. One exotic lovely flipped upside down flashing Cas and company almost all his goodies. Half way through the song the dancers went their own ways each targeting an Alpha or two while the regular dancers poured out on stage for the audience.

A doe eyed pretty boy with a shiny mane of chestnut hair crawled across the stage directly in front of Castiel and cooed, "Hi there gorgeous, you want a little candy?" He shimmied out of the cheerleader skirt and slithered off the stage.

Castiel, feeling funny in the groin area, stuttered, "I-I don't take candy from strangers."

The exotic dancer placed a bare foot with glitter plum painted toenails between the teacher's legs just inches from his crotch, "Mmm…well then let me introduce myself then, I'm Candy."

"Candy?"

A cherry sucker appeared from seemingly nowhere and Candy took a lick. "Yup, all the other good stripper names were taken."

" _Oh my god…I feel weird. Where did that sucker come from? Maybe it was in his lady vault. My dick is twitching…stop it little Cas you damn traitor!"_

Candy straddled Castiel's lap wrapping his arms around the teacher's neck, "A little birdie told me this is your bachelor party and hot daddy over there prepaid for a trip to the champagne room."

Spencer wiggled his eyebrows, "Go on Castiel live a little. After Dean squirts out that kid your life is over with."

"Dad, that's your grandkid."

"Ok that came out wrong; I meant you'll be really busy with no more time for fun."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "Dad…seriously just stop talking."

"It's just a lap dance son. Hell if you're too scared to get your denim covered trouser snake rubbed then at least talk to Candy. I paid for it and damn if you're going to waste my money. Maybe the little tart can give you some sex advice for your honeymoon."

Spencer hoisted his glass of scotch in the air, "A toast to life experiences." Spencer turned his attention back to the little ginger firecracker that was shaking his ass in Spencer's direction.

Candy tugged Cas to his feet gesturing toward the back, "Follow me blue eyes."

Cas pleaded, "Benny, Teddy, help me!"

Teddy was too busy staring at the strippers in a sort of creepy way. Benny advised his friend to have fun within reason then turned back to the stage holding up a wade of singles.

…

An hour into the bachelorette party Dean was surrounded by piles of torn wrapping paper and empty gift bags as he tore through the heap of presents on the table in front of him. Dean received soft bondage toys, a leather paddle and makeup, lingerie and gift cards. There was even a book called, "101 Ways to Please your Alpha" and a vibrator called a rabbit.

Dean shook it making the pearl beads rattle in the shaft, "What does this do?"

Cindy, a Beta friend of Scotty's took the vibrator from Dean and explained how the rabbit worked, "Stick it in your vagina. No lube needed since Omegas are naturally slick."

The young Omega rolled his eyes and the obvious explanation, "I get that part cause its shaped like a dick."

Cindy tapped the rabbit, "See the little bunny?"

Dean squinted to see the weird neon pink rabbit better, "Yeah, it's got a creepy smile."

"He tickles your clit. The rabbit is smiling because he enjoys it."

Dean, still an innocent in many ways said, "But I've got Cas for that."

Someone snorted. Scotty glared at the guests silently daring even one of them to laugh at Dean. He considered Dean as his charge even though Castiel filled the role of guardian for the Omega.

The hostess with the mostess stood and clapped his hands, "Ladies the food is ready, its time to stuff your pie holes."

Standing heads above the rest Scotty's appearance was a little intimidating to his friends even wearing a retro turquoise paisley pants suit that was painted on his lean, fit body. They fell in line like ducklings with Dean at the head of the line.

Dean was in hog heaven. The food was everything he asked for and there was even a table loaded with slices of pie in with too many flavors to count. He smiled up at his personal mentor Omega, "Scotty you rock!"

Scotty tweaked Dean's freckled nose, "I know."

…

Sam and Alfie had hidden themselves behind a couple dwarf banana trees to spy on the group. Sam almost gave them away during Cindy's explanation of the rabbit vibrator.

"Wow did you hear that?

Alfie pinched his arm, "Shhh…don't be gross."

Modified by seeing the weird vibrator and Sam's curiosity, Alfie covered his face, "I can't believe Dean is gonna put that in his muffin."

"No way, my brother wouldn't do that. I don't even want to think about Dean doing that, yuck. Wait…did you call his pie a muffin?"

"Did you just call it a pie?"

The boys broke into a fit of giggles almost giving away themselves away once again.

Sam's stomach rumbled as he eyed the spread, "I'm starving, let's sneak over and get something to eat."

"Yeah, all this talk about muffins and pie got me hungry Sam."

They crawled along the edge of the atrium and while the hens played yet another sex themed bachelorette game while drinking out of penis straws. Sam and Alfie reached up on the table blindly grabbing whatever was up there, they loading a couple plates with food then snuck right out the entrance with no one noticing but Dean.

" _Ha! Sammy you sneaky little bitch."_ In loyal big brother fashion Dean didn't give them away.

When the doorbell rang the game of Sex Pun Bingo came to a halt. Javier winked at Dean, "I wonder who that could be?".

…..

Candy did a slow, seductive dance for Castiel. At one point the Omega lay back on a table and raised his legs in the air flashing Cas a glimpse of his party favor.

The Alpha was sporting a painful length of wood he had no way of relieving so he tried his best to think unsexy thoughts. " _Benny nude…skid marks in undies…Dean's morning barfing…Dean's pregger farts against my belly when we're spooning…no wait…sometimes that's kinda sexy...I am so weird. Um…Principle Pendergrass in a bikini…"_

That was the boner killer, the thought of hatchet faced Millie Pendergrass in a string bikini took the lead out of his pipe. "Candy…Candy stop."

The exotic dancer's gyrations came to an abrupt hault, he sat on the gilded table in front of Castiel and crossed his legs, "Am I not pleasing you?"

"No it's not that. You are very pleasing."

The Omega pouted, "I didn't even get to sit on your lap."

Castiel inwardly moaned like a horny beast at the thought but managed to maintain an outward air of composure, "I'd rather talk the rest of the hour if that's ok with you." He patted the couch then poured Candy a flute of champagne.

…

Javier walked into the atrium with a man dressed as a police officer. The hot cop in a too tight uniform pointed to Dean, held up a pair of handcuffs and said, "Dean Winchester, you are under arrest…"

Dean let out a fierce snarl and booked it for the exit. When the cop tried to block his path Dean grabbed an aluminum platter of shrimp and slammed it against the cops head.

"Stay the fuck away from me!"

The stripper fell to the floor, his good uniform covered in shrimp cocktail sauce.

Some of the guests sat in stunned silence, others screamed and some went to help the hot guy covered in cocktail shrimp. Just then a cowboy and a fireman walked in. Scotty grabbed Dean just as he was about to head out the exit, "Dean stop, he's not a real cop the guy is a stripper!"

Dean struggled like a cornered animal until Javier slapped him, "Snap out of it." Dean blinked a couple times then his shoulders slumped.

"I-I thought I was getting arrested." He looked over at the stripper now sitting on the couch with a baggie of ice on his head. Dean went over to the scowling Alpha, "I'm sorry man…I didn't know." Dean picked a cocktail shrimp off the guy's shirt and popped it in his mouth.

"Damn it kid you could have given me a concussion!"

"Sorry again, so what was I under arrest for?"

Ever the pro, the stripper stood up and pointed to Dean, "Dean Winchester you are under arrest for breaking the laws of nature. You are just too damn beautiful."

The Omega nodded in total agreement, "Cas says I'm beautiful." He hitched his thumb toward the cowboy and the fireman, "What do these guys got for me?"

…

Dean let out a whoop and clapped his hands when the cop ripped off his Velcro shirt exposing a lean, ripped and sun kissed body. The stripper had pierced nipples and Dean got a dick twitch just seeing the stainless bars through the dusky nubs. It was something he never thought an Alpha would have.

The Omega waved a dollar at him, "You're a dirty cop!"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet baby."

The fireman with the flowing Fabio hair strutted over to Dean sweeping him off his feet, "I'm here to quench the fire in your loins."

Dean let out some honest to goodness giggles, "I bet you got a big fire hose."

He rumbled in a voice almost as deep as Castiels, "Very big my pretty."

After a round of dirty dancing with the nearly naked fireman, the cowboy allowed Dean to mount him and ride around the atrium on his back. The teen yelled, "Save a horse, ride a cowboy!"

After all that he sat on the cowboy's nearly naked lap wiggling around making little happy sounds while the other two strippers entertained the others. The young Omega figured it was ok since the guy had on a g-string and he was wearing boxers and jeans.

Scotty watched with a smile. Dean was just a teenager cutting loose and having a crazy taste of freedom. Dean never experienced bonfires with friends nor had parties to sneak off to. By all accounts the kid had little if any childhood to speak of and so far his early teen years had been downright brutal except of course for Castiel and the Novak family.

The older Omega knew that Dean needed to build his very own memories apart from his past or time with Sam or Castiel. A year from now when the teenager was elbows deep in diapers and dishes Dean would always remember the day he saved a horse and rode a cowboy.

….

Castiel held up a wallet photo of Dean, "This is my beloved kitten. Dean is pregnant with my child."

Candy looked closer at the photo of the handsome, smirking teen in the picture, "Is this a school photo?"

"Yes."

"Don't you have anything more recent?"

The teacher blushed furiously, "This is recent. Dean is a student in my English class."

Candy let out a low whistle, "If I had a teacher that looked like you I'd bend over your desk quicker than you could say "sound pound". So Dean is how old?"

"Young, let's leave it at that."

The Omega held up his hands, "Hey no judgment here. You're giving an Omega a good life and you really love him so that's all that matters."

The Alpha answered defensively, "Dean loves me too. It's not a one way street and I'm not one of those Alphas that wants a trophy Omega. I'd rather be alone forever than to buy myself a mate."

Candy let out a delightfully musical laugh, "Have you looked in a mirror? Honey you would never have to buy anyone." He walked his manicured nails up a bicep and purred, "You are a gorgeous man."

Cas asked him a question that gave the exotic dancer pause for thought, "Do you like this life?"

"Sure, it's better than some and not as good as others but I'll take it. Eloise really does treat us well and doesn't take our tips. I think that's because she's a lady. Women are more understanding I think. Don't get me wrong, someday I'd like something better for me and my kid but for now exotic dancing keeps a decent roof over our heads and puts food on the table. Also I don't have to answer to any damn Alpha…no offense."

"You have a child?"

Candy hopped off the table and came back a few minutes later with a shoulder bag. He fished around and took out a photo, "My little guy Michael, he's six now…had him when I was thirteen. It's not been easy."

The affection in the Omega's voice touched Castiel. "He's a sweet looking child. I'm sorry you went through all that so young." He thought of Dean and felt a pang of guilt.

"You know how it is, when something bad happens but something good comes of it then your perspective changes. You think to yourself, what if it hadn't happened? What if I didn't have Michael…I can't imagine life without him. He is my little ray of sunshine."

Candy stood up and tugged Castiel to his feet, "We have fifteen minutes left. Why don't I spend it teaching you some moves to show off to your Omega. I bet you would be one hot stripper."

Cas let out a grunt when Candy backed into him, ass pressed against his crotch, "I already know how to dance."

"Exotic dancing?"

"Um…no not exactly."

The rest of the Alpha's time was spent grinding against a perky ass. Castiel wasn't sure what he learned exactly but he didn't object to the lesson or the teacher. When the fifteen minutes were up Candy shut off the music and tossed a dry towel to the sweaty Alpha, "Well this was fun." He took his finger and pressed it against the aching bulge in his client's jeans, "Sure you don't want a hand job for the road?"

" _Oh my Christ yes, if I don't drain my blue balls I'm going to fall over dead."_

"N-no thank you."

Candy popped the CD out of the stereo and set it on the table.

"Here Castiel, think of it as a wedding gift, it's my personal mix of music. Do a strip for Dean, I bet he'd love it. Your Omega is one lucky guy."

….

As the party wound down Dean received a text from Castiel.

" _I miss you Kitten"_

" _Miss you too. Having fun?"_

" _Going for steak then coming home."_

" _Awesome"_

" _Love you"_

" _Love you too"_

" _Are you being good?"_

" _What do you consider good?"_

" _What does that mean Dean?!"_

" _LOL"*kissy face, heart, batting lashes*I'm a good boy._

 _*poop pile, laughing cat, snowman*_

" _Damn it! Sorry Dean, I'm not good at this emoji stuff I didn't mean to send that."_

" _I think I peed my pants laughing so hard!"_

TBC

A/N- the bachelor/bachelorette chapter with finish up in the next posting.


	35. Little Ingénue

By the time Castiel, Spencer and Benny arrived the guests had left except for Javi. All three men caught the scent of strange Alphas as soon as they got near the atrium.

Benny entered like a bull in a china shop to find Javi sitting on the fireman's lap discussing the fascinating life of a stripper. While Benny was an easy going man seeing his pregnant princess' little butt planted on a g-string wearing Alpha's lap set him off.

He marched over and picked his scooped his wife up and growled, "There's a limo waiting to take us home. As soon as we get there you're taking a shower. You smell like rough trade."

Javi sniffed Benny's shirt, "Oh yeah? Well you're taking one too, you smell like booze and vagina."The Omega tugged Benny's beard hard, "No more strip clubs for you Honey Bear."

"No more home delivery strippers for you Princess." They kissed frantically all the way out, Benny almost walking them into a door.

Scotty was lounging on a chaise while the stripper cop rubbed the Omega's feet. The Omega let out a loud hedonistic moan, "Oooh that feels so good."

Spencer pulled some bills out of his pocket and handed them to the stripper, "Here's a tip."

"Hey thanks Mr. Novak!"

"Here's another tip, stop rubbing my wife's feet. All of you get out; your services are no longer needed." The strippers grabbed their clothes and tore out of the atrium. Spencer snapped his fingers at Scotty, "Up…bedroom now."

Scotty stretched out a long bare leg and worked his foot over his husband's crotch, "Shower first?"

The Alpha went from demanding to needy in five seconds flat. His reply was a whimper which he would curse himself later for making.

"The Omega gave his husband's erection a squeeze with his toes, "Or do you want to smell that young buck on me? Because I don't mind the lap dance pussy on your jeans…it's sort of kinky."

"Holy hell baby you are gonna to kill me someday."

Spencer chased laughing Scotty to their bedroom slapping his ass all the way there.

Castiel hadn't said a word to Dean. His mate was engrossed in an apple pie Dean was eating with his fingers.

Dean looked up, his face sticky with cinnamon apple and crumb covered, "Stop staring at me Cas I'm getting creeped out." When Castiel didn't answer Dean shifted uncomfortably on the chaise, "I didn't do anything bad I swear unless you count me sitting on a guys lap, dancing or getting a piggy back ride. I was just having fun."

Castiel rushed over sweeping Dean up in his arms.

…..

Dean enjoyed the view while Cas stripped naked then tossed his clothing in the hamper. The Alpha's eyes were nearly black. Dean could just make out a sliver of brilliant blue. His man was beyond excited.

Castiel was in painful need, his cock hung full and heavy jutting towards the intended target. Dean's body responded by releasing slick. Being pregnant the amount was much less than normal.

The Omega shuddered with delight when his mate's deep graveled voice caressed his ears. "Take off your clothes and step into the shower. I'm going to wash the substandard stink of the other Alphas off your body."

Once under a spray of hot water Castiel positioned him hands against the wall. The Alpha made Dean wait while he scrubbed his own body down. Dean's knees almost buckled when he felt Cas's insistent hand slide between his legs soaping up all the tender parts with honey and goats milk soap.

He withdrew his hand and continued soaping Dean from head to toe then rinsing every inch of milky flesh. Castiel took a step back to admire Dean as he slowly came coming undone.

Dean sighing happily when his lover finally entered him, the last bit was briefly painful as the partially swollen knot was pushed inside. Cas held him up taking away the strain of standing so long. On hand cupped over the slight swell of belly and the other on Dean's dick, he swiveled his hips stirring the Omega's pot while jacking Dean off.

Castiel inadvertently hit his lover's G spot which up until that moment the teacher had assumed was a myth like Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny or an honest politician.

Dean let out a scream and begged for more repeating "right there" over and over as he tried to push back.

The Alpha knew a good thing when he heard it and tried his best to replicate the pleasure for Dean. The orgasm Castiel experienced when Dean's sugar walls clenched tight made him see stars. He eased them to the floor of the shower, Dean on his lap.

The force of his orgasm left Dean wrecked in the best way possible. His head lolling from side to side he whispered, "What was that…I never felt something so…"

Castiel petted the wet blonde hair gently, "So…?"

"I-I dunno."

The slightly befuddled teacher gave as best an explanation as he could, " I think my penis hit your g-spot. The angle must have been just right."

A shiver ran through the Omega from an aftershock, "I used to hate my snatch but with you I learn to like it more and more."

Castiel peppered his face with kisses. "I've always loved your little treasure box."

"Were you a good boy at the Pussy Whip?"

"Yes, I feel I was very good. I don't need to go to places like that anymore. It made me uncomfortable."

"Yeah, why go out for hamburger when you got steak at home."

No one could make Castiel laugh as much as Dean, chuckling over the Omega's blunt and true statement he agreed, "Steak indeed."

"Cas I learned I like cowboys."

"Well I like cheerleaders."

…

Dean was stoked, it was his fifteenth birthday and he was standing in line to take a test to get his temps. After that they were going out for pizza and he was doing the driving. The day just couldn't get better in his book.

Scotty clamped his hands on Dean's shoulders to stop him from rocking back and forth on his heels, "Settle down, you're next in line."

"This is so awesome!"

The balding little man behind the counter called, "Next."

Dean looked at the nameplate, "Frank I'm here to get my probationary license."

The man's eyes traveled up and down the attractive, young Omega, "So your guardian is allowing you to drive, how progressive." He rolled his eyes, "But then I see more and more of that."

Dean held his tongue, this jerk unfortunately stood between him and his dream. When Frank looked past Dean at the very tall and striking Omega standing behind him he frowned, "This Omega is your guardian?"

Scotty bent down to get eye to eye with the jerk of a Beta, "Not exactly, I'm his guardian's stepmother. I assure you it's alright with Dean's fiancée and guardian. He's a school teacher and couldn't get off of work."

"Not my problem Omega."

He jammed a manicured nail against the sour little man's shoulder, "My name is Scott Ashley Novak not Omega. Maybe I should call my husband and have him come down here."

"Suit yourself but it won't matter. He needs his legal guardian. If you jam that nail into my shoulder one more time I'll have your pretty ass thrown in jail you got me? I am a state employee, so don't threaten me you uppity bitch!"

Dean stepped up next to Scotty, "Don't you call him a bitch you fucking escapee from the lollypop guild!"

Frank sneered, "I hope your owner is going to pay for that baby. I don't need my tax dollars supporting your mistake."

That's when all hell broke loose.

…..

Dean and Scotty were segregated in an Omega holding cell. Scotty sat there glumly, an arm wrapped over his belly and another around Dean.

The younger Omega tried to cheer him up, "That was an impressive punch you gave that security guard at the DMV." Scotty didn't respond.

"So your middle name is Ashley."

"Yes."

"Good name."

"I can't believe I've been arrested again."

"Again?"

"It's a long story."

"Hey pretty boys, you both have a pretty visitor." The officer left and Javier appeared with a hulking Alpha right behind him.

The perpetually perky Omega held out a cupcake, "Happy birthday Dean!"

Dean was relieved to see his friend and the muscle standing behind him, "Is there a file in that cupcake?"

The little Omega looked up at his bodyguard, "Is there?"

"No Mrs. Lafitte."

He stuck the cupcake and a copy of "Omega Bride Monthly" through a slot. "Don't worry Dean, Spencer is getting you guys out of here. He's out there with a lawyer raising heck."

Scotty called out, "Thank goddess!"

Dean handed his mentor the cupcake. "First I found out your middle name is Ashley and that you've been arrested before, now I find out you're a pagan, what else aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not a pagan, not that there's anything wrong with that. I just want to get home and take a long soak in the hot tub."

….

Spencer rubbed his wife's sizeable feet with lavender oil. Scotty hummed with appreciation sinking lower in the steaming tub of water.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes sweetheart, thanks for taking care of that little issue."

"You mean getting arrested for punching a security guard and Dean lunging across the counter to strangle that creepy little Beta?"

"Mmm."

"I should put you both on lock down. What were you thinking; I mean did you guys forget you were pregnant?"

"Yes that."

"I keep forgetting how young you are."

A blue eye popped open, "Excuse me?"

"You're only twenty so that coupled with hormones makes you a time bomb."

"He called me an uppity bitch! You didn't even hear what he said to Dean. It was horrible."

"I got him fired and our lawyer is putting together a lawsuit. Times are changing and that little prick's attitude is Stone Age thinking. Every time an incident like this happens these people should be punished."

Scotty moved over next to his husband and gave Spencer a big wet kiss, "I love you. Honestly baby you surprise me all the time. I never thought I'd hear you say something like that."

Spencer rubbed his stubble against his wife's smooth stretch of neck while tweaking a plump nipple, "I hope you get nice little titties. I'm going to fight for sucking rights and play with them and take some photos for posterity and…"

"Aaand then you do that."

"You love it."

"Yeah I do."

"Scotty we have a baby and a grandbaby on the way. What if they turn out Omega? I don't want the kids to go through any of this crap. I have a dog in this fight and every time someone treats you or Dean badly I'm going to call them on it."

Spencer turned on the jets and repositioned Scotty, "I'm hungry for a meal of oysters and snails."

"I'm never letting you watch "Spartacus" again."

Spencer dove under the water and with a flick of a tongue and some well placed fingers the DMV fiasco faded away.

….

Castiel marched along with Dean up to the counter at the DMV. He glared at the woman before she could open her mouth. Dean shook his sleeve, "Take it down a notch. Give her a chance."

The Alpha tried to relax but after yesterday Castiel expected the worst, "My fiancée is here to get his probationary license."

Everything went remarkably easy. Dean passed with flying colors and was behind the wheel of the Impala faster than you could say "awesome". He drove them to Gina's Pizzeria where Spencer, Scotty and Sam were waiting. Dean burst in the door right to their corner table.

"I got it!"

Dean was glowing and it had nothing to do with a pregnancy. He had earned his first bit of real freedom. Sam couldn't stop smiling because Dean's smile was so infectious. "That is so cool Dean! I'm proud of you."

Scotty and Spencer gave him a gift card to a major auto parts store in the area as congratulations. They all gorged on four different types of pizza and went home for birthday cake.

Sam pointed to the lopsided cake with blue frosting, "I made it myself. I'm practicing to be a well rounded Alpha."

Now it was Dean's turn to be proud of Sam.

…

 **February**

Castiel was an uncomplicated man. Before meeting Dean he lived by routine and it was a safe and comfortable existence if not boring and lonely. Now that he had a taste of love, Cas was willing to accept and embrace complicated.

He felt Dean deserved a real wedding with all the little things that make it special. Of course nothing over the top like Benny and Javier's wedding. Even if they had wanted that, which they didn't, Spencer was footing the bill but his money wasn't endless. Spencer was very well off through hard work and investing wisely but he was far from Mercado rich.

Castiel and Dean used their weekend to firm up wedding plans. Dean wanted plenty of video and photographs taken, after losing his mother in the house fire and having so little to remind him of Mary he didn't want to miss an opportunity to have this special day fully immortalized. Cas was in full agreement.

The ceremony would take place at a small wedding venue called Angelus Grotto and preformed by a nondenominational Beta minister. The reception and dancing would take place at a hotel that Javier's father owned in one of the banquet halls free of charge as a wedding gift to the Novak family from the Mercado family.

The menu they planned was simple, chicken and beef. The music would be provided by a DJ and there would be an open bar with plenty of fruity concoctions for the pregnant Omegas in attendance. The wedding cake would be baked by a local bakery run by an Omega, a gift from his Alpha. Cas and Dean wanted to support the baker and his chance at independence even if his mate was on the title.

Relieved they had hammered out some of the details Castiel took the opportunity to run some things past his fiancée, "Dean, are you still ok with our honeymoon at the cabin?"

Dean plucked at the sequins on the oversized tee that spelled out "Baby On Board" with an arrow pointing to his little bump. "Yeah of course, we have heat in there and the fireplace. Will the plumbing be working though? I'm not usually a pansy about doing a number two outside but squatting in the snow is something I can't handle right now."

"Yes of course, getting everything insulated was one of the first things I did after I inherited the cabin from mom. Benny said he'd run up there beforehand and get everything going for us."

"Then I'm in. We need a lot of food, I'm gonna make a grocery list. I can make spaghetti and burgers. Guess I should start practicing cooking."

Castiel gave him his biggest gummy smile, "You are so cute being all Omega like this."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Don't get used to it. This is just hormones talking."

"Did you do your sociology report?"

"Shit! No."

"Dean you have to keep up with the home school assignments or they are going to haul your perky behind back into the classroom and I'll get my perky behind handed on a platter to that bitch of a principle."

Dean could think of something else much better than homework. He lifted up the long sequin tee and draped a leg over each arm of the wingback exposing himself, "The honey is flowing Teacher, wanna pollinate me?"

Castiel sunk to his knees in front of Dean, "I think this is a honey trap. Buzz, buzz, I'm a hungry little bee."

That was the night Cas' bee kink began.

…..

Benny wandered around ABO Leather & Lace with Castiel checking out the offerings. Castiel had little experience in these sorts of places and hoped Benny would be a good guide. Unfortunately Benny didn't frequent lingerie and sex shops either.

The big, blue eyed Cajun liked to do things the old fashioned way. If he felt like a little harmless bondage he got out one of his barely used neckties and let Javier go to town. Other than that it was bare hand spankings and nice raw fucking.

Cas stopped in front of a display of stunning collars and leashes. "I'd like to get one for Dean with colorful sparkles but I think he'd get upset."

"Javi loves collars. He gets a kick out of showing them off in public with me on his arm. He likes the whole public ownership thing. Me I can take it or leave it. I think people already get the idea he belongs with me."

Cas laughed, "It must be like a mastiff walking a teacup poodle."

Getting back to the question of collars, "It's not that Dean has to wear one in public or even in private all the time but once in awhile I think he'd look pretty in one. We are still going back and forth about wedding attire. I have these urges and fantasies. I pride myself on being fairly progressive but still…"

Benny slung an arm over his friends shoulders, "Don't be ashamed of your Alpha cravings little brother. We are hardwired to desire particular things in Omegas and sometimes you have to let go and give in to the cravings."

…

While Scotty was out getting groceries Dean took the opportunity of having the house to himself and went to explore Scotty's dressing table. The Older Omega had a decent collection of cosmetics, jewelry, collars and jewel-like bottles of various scents.

Omega perfumes were different from Beta perfumes or Alpha colognes. Specially blended to work with the uniqueness of an Omega's duel pheromones, the scents tended toward more natural blends that were never cloying or too strong. Herbal, soft floral and spice notes along with fruity and woody undertones meant there was a wide palate of mixtures to satisfy any Omega.

Dean was a very natural Omega and didn't follow the crowd when it came to more traditional grooming habits. He didn't shave his legs, armpits or crotch not that his crotch needed shaving. Dean had no pubic hair except for a small nest of dark blonde curls crowning his cock. Everything else was smooth, pink and tight.

He picked up a purple bottle with a gold label that said "Passions", _"I wonder if this is any good."_ Dean dabbed a little behind each ear and then a dab on his wrist and took a whiff, _"Not bad, vanilla and sweet pea."_

Next Dean went through all the makeup but felt intimidated by too many choices. The only thing he knew how to put on was lipstick. Dean chose a dark red the color of dry blood and carefully filled in his generous lips _. "I look like a hooker…a really hot hooker."_ He painted his eyelids with glittery soft green eye shadow and admired himself in the mirror.

Dean picked up a pair of lace panties from the floor. He looked around just to be sure he was totally alone and then sniffed the crotch getting a full blast of Scotty, _"Jesus, no wonder Spencer can't get enough of him."_ A perfect blend of masculine and feminine, Scotty was the most desirable type of Omega.

Castiel often said that Dean's scent was very balanced and now Dean knew he meant by that. It explained a lot about both him and Scotty. Dean thought that would be the best type of Omega to be though he didn't look down on the more feminine Omegas. They were all in the same boat no matter what.

Next he went through the clothing in Scotty's walk in closet. Castiel had asked Dean what he wanted to wear for the wedding and Dean had no answer so he hoped for some inspiration.

It was all becoming too much for him. Dean still wasn't sure what he was and where he fit in this world. The decisions and the weight of his burdens and memories hit him all at once. For an average teenager these questions and feelings were normal and difficult but for Dean Winchester everything was tenfold.

….

Scotty unloaded the groceries and once everything was in order he went in search of Dean. It was too quiet. There was no music blasting, no dirty dishes in the sink from one of his many food raids and usually Dean would have been right there to carry everything inside.

Scotty searched everywhere finally finding Dean curled up on the floor of the walk in closet where he had cried himself to sleep. He was clad only in a tee shirt that said "Rock On" and a pair of Scotty's clean panties. Dean's face was smeared with makeup where he had tried to rub it off and clothing was strewn around the closet floor.

Seeing Dean that way was heartbreaking. It pulled many twisted, pain filled memories of Scotty's own past to the light. Memories so dark they rivaled and perhaps exceeded the blackest ones in Dean's mind.

The older Omega curled up on the pile of clothing next to Dean then grabbed a terry bath robe covering them both up. Dean instinctively snuggled tight to him smelling familiarity and comfort even in his sleep. Scotty quietly cried himself to sleep right next to his little ingénue.

TBC

TBC


	36. Shinin' Down Like Water

Dean woke up to find himself on top a pile of clothes on the floor of a dark room heavy with the mingled scents of Omega sweat, perfume and leather. The Omega's hand traveled down his body stopping at his lace covered crotch and then it all came back to him.

Dean felt a leg jerk next to his, the sound of a strangled sob came from the darkness. He turned to find Scotty having some sort of awful nightmare. The Omega's long limbs twitched and jumped as he mumbled in his sleep letting out soft cries followed by "no, no, no".

Dean cupped Scotty's face, "Wake up Scotty."

Scotty's sky blue eyes fluttered and rolled, closed and opened then focused upon a familiar face, "Dean."

"Hey, there you are. Welcome back."

…

Alfie's mom pulled up to the Novak home and put the minivan in park, "There you go Sam." She glanced up in the mirror at her son and his best friend and smiled to herself.

The blonde gave Sam a quick kiss, if you could call it that, right on the corner of his mouth, "See you tomorrow Sam."

Sam turned multiple shades of red both from the semi-kiss and for the fact a parent was watching them in the rear view mirror.

"See yah Alfie. Thanks for the ride Madeline." Sam made a hasty exit.

Alfie hopped in the front with his mom. During the drive home he heard his mother giggle, "What?"

"You two are adorable."

"Mom!"

"Well, sorry but it's true. Alfie promise me something."

"What?"

"If you ever want to talk about boys or changes that will occur at some point in the future to your body I'm here to listen and give guidance."

"Um…gross but ok."

Madeline glanced over at her son, "Sam is a nice boy."

Alfie thought to himself, _"He's also the cutest and smartest boy in school and maybe the whole world, he treats me nice and I like the way he smells and Sam has pretty hair and he's brave, sweet, strong and funny and when he smiles at me my tummy feels like I'm riding a rollercoaster."_

"Honey?"

Alfie blurted out, "Sam has teeth like pearls!" He immediately clapped his hands over his mouth.

Madeline patted her son on the knee, "Like I said, adorable."

…..

When Sam stepped inside the first thing he noticed was the lack of activity. Usually Dean had his music cranked about this time of day as he did his homework and Scotty would be busy with one thing or another, usually doing yoga, writing his blog or prepping for dinner.

The self proclaimed precocious boy thought, _"Please let it be yoga."_

Remembering his training Sam didn't call out, instead he slunk from room to room searching for them. When he got to Spencer and Scotty's bedroom he heard familiar voices in the closet. Dean was asking Scotty what he had been dreaming about.

Rather then burst in or call out, Sam settled quietly underneath the king size bed. Sure it was eavesdropping but sometimes that was the only way he found out what was going on.

…

"I don't want to talk about it."

Dean braced an arm on either side of the supine Omega, "I know you haven't told me everything about your past and I want to hear it because I think talking will help." Dean was actually a little shocked to hear those words come from his own mouth. He chalked up to being hormonally challenged.

He stood extending a hand to Scotty, "Come on, I'll put you to bed and get us something to drink. Then I want you to unburden yourself."

Scotty allowed Dean help him which wasn't in his nature. He was usually the nurturer but honestly the pregnant Omega felt tired and weak, grateful for the assistance.

Sam felt the weight of Scotty settle onto the mattress, _"Yikes…didn't think this was gonna happen. What if I have to fart? Please lunch burritos don't give me away!"_

…..

Dean propped up some pillows and settled next to Scotty. The older Omega sipped his warm cider as he watched the February winter snowfall through the bay windows.

Dean wasn't the most patient person in the world but he waited it out until Scotty set his mug down before speaking, "Put your head on my lap and close your eyes. I always find it easier to talk about bad stuff with my eyes closed."

Scotty wiggled over and put his head on Dean's lap then closed his eyes, "Dean you don't need all my baggage laid on you and I already told you my life sucked right up until I met Spencer."

"I can handle the details of your sucky young life and maybe I can help. Helping other people keeps my mind off all my own baggage. Seriously, I want to know."

"Only Spencer knows my past."

"I won't go around blabbing, besides, who would I tell?"

Scotty rolled on his back and gave Dean a dead serious expression, "I don't want Sam to know. He's too young to hear any of this and it's all in the past so it would serve no purpose."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't tell Sam."

Sam bitch faced up at the underside of the bed, _"I'm sick of everyone treating me like a kid…I wanna know what happens to people I care about."_ Sam took a small satisfaction that he was going to hear Scotty's life story anyway despite Dean trying to keep him in the dark.

…..

Scotty let his thoughts drift back to the beginning of it all. Dean knew just a little of his mentor's past but the scope of Scotty's pain was something only Spencer was privy to. He felt bad dragging Dean into it all but knew the persistent teen wouldn't give up and lying was futile. Dean was a walking bullshit detector.

"I had told you awhile back about my older brother the Alpha who raped me after I presented. I had gotten pregnant and then forced to give the baby up for adoption."

Dean spoke very gently, "I remember."

Scotty let out a defeated sigh, "He did it again during one of my heats and I became pregnant. My parents got me an abortion. That was unheard of for an Omega at least back then."

"Still is…we don't have many options," Dean added bitterly, "not like real females." He stroked his hand along the silky blonde hair fanned over his lap soothing Scotty.

"My parents and my brother made it pretty clear what they thought of me. I was useless, slutty, a disappointment and apparently not worth protecting. It weighed heavily on me Dean and I started to believe everything they said about me. I wondered why I was chosen to carry this Omega burden. Was I a bad person in a past life or just not worthy to be an Alpha or a Beta? I know now it seems silly to think that way but when you're just a kid you don't know any better."

Dean knew all too well what Scotty was talking about; he had wondered that about himself. He felt the Omega shiver. Dean pulled a blanket over top adding to the warmth of the other bedding.

"I-I had to run away or I thought I would die…literally die either by my brother's hand or my own. I felt anything had to better that what I have been through. I took a bus to anywhere the money I stole from mom's purse would get me. That got me to Wells not all that far from Pleasanton."

Scotty grew quiet for a few minutes but Dean didn't push him to continue. He felt it was good practice to learn patience since he'd be squirting out Cas' baby around September. Then Dean's would certainly be tested.

"I was young with nowhere to go and had no idea what I was going to do. Quick as lightening I was scooped up by an Alpha pimp. He worked a number on me…said I was beautiful and special. Eventually he said he loved me and what did I know about love at that age? I sucked it all in like a sponge. Eventually he told me to have sex with his friend for money. I didn't want to do it but I didn't have a choice."

Scotty took a deep breath then exhaled sharply, "Want me to go on?"

Dean was feeling more protective than ever. He was a natural at it anyway but the pregnancy coupled with someone he considered a big brother in pain made Dean even more so. He kissed Scotty on the forehead, "If you're able."

"One friend turned into two and then more and more. I'd cry and Freddie would slap me…slaps turned into beatings. During the time I was trapped with him I became pregnant twice." He whispered, "Two more abortions. They never wanted to use condoms and at the time birth control for Omegas was difficult to get so Freddie didn't bother."

The blonde cried as he continued his story, "I-I was so broken down after that…four children lost. Each time I thought I'd have a baby of my very own to love and love me in return."

Dean blinked back his own tears, "I'm so sorry, I can't imagine…"

Sam was under the bed having his own bought of sorrow over Scotty's nightmarish life. _"How could anyone hurt him…not Scotty."_

"When I turned sixteen I got brave enough to run away from Freddie. I hitchhiked to Pleasanton and took up stripping at, believe it or not, Pussy Whip."

Now Dean knew the caliber of strippers at Pussy Whip because Scotty was an exceptional looking Omega with a lean, limber body made for sensual movement.

"The money was good and at the end of the night all the tips were mine. I hated it though Dean just like I hated my family, my pimp and now an audience full of horny men paying to watch me take off my clothes. Men disgusted me."

Many men looked at Dean as a pretty piece of meat so he knew about the disgust Scotty felt.

"The owner Eloise was decent to work for so I stayed a couple months until I needed to escape again. One of the other dancers said a guy came in looking for me on my night off. I figured it was Freddie come to take me back."

"I left Pussy Whip and started working as a rent boy at a large hotel that catered different corporate events. There were always plenty of business men looking for some fun. That was where I met Spencer; he was there for a conference."

Dean noticed how Scotty smiled softy as soon as he said Spencer's name.

"There was this brutish man getting rough with me at a cocktail party thrown by the company Spencer was working for at the time. The pig kept squeezing my arms and ass, tugging my hair and telling me how I needed a dick in me because all Omegas were sluts. I swear Dean, I wished at that moment for a hero…just one person to stand up for me and along came Spencer."

Dean, along with under the bed Sam, both listened with rapt attention. The nightmare was turning into a dark fairytale.

"Just as that pig was trying to stick his hand between my legs Spencer spun him around and cold cocked him! It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. The guy fell like a ton of bricks."

Dean said an enthusiastic, "Wow!"

Scotty was face up looking at the ceiling now, his sadness temporarily abated by reliving that moment, "Of course Spencer was fired since the guy turned out to be the brother of the vice president."

Sam mouthed under the bed, "Then what happened?"

The older Omega smiled like the sunshine, "We went to Spencer's hotel room and he fucked me I don't know how many times. He was insatiable; I didn't think it was possible for any man to produce so much baby batter. We raw dogged it and for once I didn't care. He saved me…"

Sam gagged silently under the bed.

"He asked me to come home with him and I did. I was sixteen and Spencer forty one, I mean I realized my looks and age played a part in all of it for him and his protection, security and looks played a part for me but eventually the physical aspect of our relationship was made all the better as we got to know each other and fell in love."

Dean wiped away some welcome happy tears that sprung up in his eyes, _"Damn hormones."_

"Spencer was hired on at Mercado industries after Mateo learned why he was fired from his last job. Not only would Spencer be an asset he was also an honorable man in Mateo's eyes for standing up for the Omega rent boy."

"So that explains his relationship with Mr. Mercado."

Scotty sat up in bed stretching like a pretty feline. He hummed and smiled,"After that Spencer called me his Lucky Charm."

"Why because you got him a better job?"

Scotty looked at Dean, absolutely deadpan, "Yes but also because he says I'm magically delicious."

Dean burst out laughing. There was also laughter coming from under the bed.

"Sammy?"

Sam wiggled out from under the bed and peered over the edge giving both of them puppy dog eyes, "Hi."

"Damn it Sam were you under there the whole time?!"

"Sorry Dean, I heard you guys in the closet and I crawled under the bed to hide so I could hear what you guys were saying."

Scotty was stricken; he rolled over to the other side of the bed curled up under a blanket feeling shame over what Sam had just learned about him.

Sam climbed onto the bed making Scotty bookended by Winchester brothers. He forced his way under the covers tugging and pulling them from Scotty until they were face to face.

The Omega gave up, he was in a kid sandwich and neither was budging, "Sam I didn't want you to know any of that. If you thought less of me it would break my heart."

Sam's answer was to cuddle into Scotty and rest a hand on the Omegas swollen belly, "I love you Scotty, if anything I think you are even more special for coming out as such a super person despite what everyone did to you."

Sam literally purred when the Omega grabbed his face and peppered it with kisses, "Oh Sam I love you too, what a lucky catch you will be for some Beta or Omega." He looked back at Dean, "I love you too Dean, you are…" he tried to think of the right word to describe the green eyed Omega teen, "…awesome."

Dean gave in and went for full on sappy mode; he snuggled down under the covers playing big spoon to Scotty, "Don't leave me hanging; I need to know the rest of your story."

The Omega, wrapped up in the warmth and love of the Winchesters, continued the story.

"Spencer came home one night with a big diamond ring and asked if I'd marry him. I was speechless for all of a minute before I told him I would. You see I was already claimed. By moving in with Spencer and sharing his bed he could have taken legal recourses to get ownership papers on me. Spencer had given me a choice with that proposal. That is a monumental gesture for an Alpha; they take the risk of being rejected."

Sam and Dean were beginning to see the sarcastic, scotch drinking, hedonistic Alpha in a whole new light.

"We married soon after and immediately he tried to get me pregnant. God, I wanted a baby so badly with Spencer."

Scotty asked Sam, "Are you sure you want to hear the rest of this?"

The boy gave a solemn nod, "I'm sure."

"I-I had a miscarriage. For an Omega that's almost unheard of, the fertility doctor felt it was from the back alley abortions Freddie forced on me. The doctor didn't say it was impossible but he wasn't very hopeful."

Scotty touched his nearly five months worth of baby belly, "I've never made it this far before…Dr. Saito says everything is progressing normally."

Dean had his own prenatal visit with the doctor and trusted her input, "I like Dr. Saito; I think she's right Scotty. That other doctor didn't know what he was talking about."

Sam had pulled up the Omega's shirt just over his belly and rubbed gently with his hands, "The baby will be ok, I can feel it." Just then the baby shifted and Scotty let out a little noise of surprise.

"See I told you!"

Dean added, "Sammy can sense things. He's got sort of a gift."

Sam didn't like talking about his gift but in this case he didn't mind if it put Scotty's mind at ease.

The motherly Omega traced little circles over his stretched skin and had the softest smile on his face. There wasn't a better word to describe Scotty except glowing. "This one took then...I'll have a baby and this time I can keep it."

Sam felt the a strange urge to start kissing bellies but stopped himself by hopping out of bed and yelling, "Pee break!"

They could have gone their separate ways after the pee break but all three gravitated back to the big comfy bed each armed with snacks and drinks. Dean brought in one of his CDs Spencer had gotten him for Christmas. It was "The Best of Creedence Clearwater Revival".

…

Castiel and Spencer got home at almost the same time. When Spencer pulled his car up next to the little lime green Fiesta he found his son covering up something in the hatchback.

The first thing Spencer did when he exited his Mercedes was loosen his tie when what he really wanted to do was burn it then run away to a tropical paradise. He thought it over and realized the entire family would have to go because otherwise he'd end up crazy with worry. It would still be paradise just a whole lot noisier and chaotic.

"Hey son whatcha doing?"

Cas looked back over his shoulder at his dad, "Hiding honeymoon surprises from Dean."

"Sex toys…stripper pole…a case of whip topping? I could loan you some costumes."

Castiel straightened up and faced his father, "Jesus, what is wrong with you dad?!"

Satisfied he got his son's feathers ruffled to his liking, Spencer gave Castiel a gummy smile, "How did I raise such a prude…well I did what I could."

"How would I fit a stripper pole in a hatch back?"

"Ahhh you got me there son!"

…

Spencer and Castiel noticed there was no delicious smell of food coming from the kitchen and the only sound was faint music coming from somewhere in the house. They followed the sound to Spencer and Scotty's bedroom and when father and son opened the door what they found was a surprise.

CCR was playing loud and proud, Scotty and Dean were singing at the top of their lungs and Sam was spraying Easy Cheese directly into his mouth with one hand and texting Alfie with the other.

The two Alphas looked at one another then back to their little family and joined right in.

 _Someone told me long ago there's a calm before the storm  
I know, it's been comin' for some time  
When it's over, so they say, it'll rain a sunny day  
I know, shinin' down like water_

Dean climbed on his mate's lap happy to have his Alpha home. Dean was still confused, scared as hell and wasn't sure what or who he was but for just a moment it didn't matter.

 _I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?  
I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain  
Comin' down on a sunny day?_

Sam sat at Castiel's feet, reached up and took his brother's hand. They would get through all that was coming just like they always did, together. Brother to brother but this time with family to support them.

 _Yesterday and days before, sun is cold and rain is hard  
I know, been that way for all my time  
'Til forever, on it goes through the circle, fast and slow  
I know, it can't stop, I wonder_

Scotty leaned on Spencer just like always but this time there was singing. The painful memories dissipated because the man that took away the nightmares was there at his side.

 _I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?  
I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain  
Comin' down on a sunny day?_

Spencer held his lucky charm Omega. He knew Scotty was more than he ever deserved and thanked the Universe everyday for seeing fit to drop an angel in his path.

TBC


	37. The Old Ways

_Dead eyes rimmed with frost covered lashes stared up at him. Dean remembered the warm shade of brown and the crinkles in the corners on those rare occasions dad smiled at him. Blue lips, skin the color of milk and the gaping hole where John's heart used to be. Dean thought to himself, "Small target"._

 _The Omega looked up at the winter sky awash with stars and made a wish, "I don't want to remember this anymore…take this all away and let me be happy."_

" _Memories make you who you are Dean, a weak, bleeding Omega carrying the spawn of an equally weak and worthless Alpha."_

 _The sound of snow crunching beneath boots grew closer and closer as John Winchester advanced. Naked and vulnerable Dean tried to run but found himself stuck in place. Strong hands whirled him around to face the man that had hurt him in almost every way imaginable._

 _John bent his head, nose to nose with Dean and when he spoke the smell of death washed over the boy. He tried to turn away but the corpse grabbed his face and held it there._

 _It growled out, "You think you deserve happiness Dean?"_

 _The Omega lowered his eyes, not able to stand the milky ones staring down at him, "Y-yes Sir I do."_

 _John pressed his fridged lips to Dean's ear and whispered, "You are almost a high school dropout…you know nothing about being a mother or a wife and the only thing you contribute to your mate is that slice between your legs and a fertile body. Pretty boy Dean…not even a decent Hunter…not even a real man."_

…..

Dean bolted up in bed drenched in sweat, his breath labored from silent screaming in another tortured nightmare. He tried to sleep but tossed and turned until the wee hours of the morning burdened with more worries than someone his age should ever have. He didn't share with Castiel trying to protect his Alpha much like he did for Sam. Being a protector was something woven into the very fiber that made up Dean Winchester.

The more sleep evaded him the more ways he tried to find his own ways to relax. A warm shower, listening to music with his headphones on, drinking catnip tea, or going down to the home gym to the beat the crap out of the Novak family's training dummy. Dean couldn't wait for spring so he could train outdoors with Sam and go running with Castiel.

Too much pent up inside needed to come out. Dean wrung every drop of sweat and semen from Castiel morning and night but the Omega was still wired at Dean had taken to sitting in the atrium star gazing in hopes of putting his mind to rest.

He grabbed a tube of lipstick then wrapped his naked self in an afghan Scotty had crocheted for him and left.

The Omega settled next to Scotty's grand Chinese elm bonsai to contemplate the titles that would define him the rest of his life.

" _What am I? A Mr. or Mrs….a husband or wife."_ Dean looked down at his protruding belly, _"I know I'm a mother…if I carry a baby in my body it's ok to say I'm the mother…my egg, Cas' sperm, my uterus. Doesn't make me less of a guy. Am I a guy? I'm a third sex…what the fuck does that even mean when up until last fall I was all male, on the outside at least."_

After going round and round for the better part of an hour Dean thought of running back to Castiel, shaking him awake and demanding his Alpha make these choices for him just so he had a direction.

Not any closer to a decision Dean balled up his fists and fought the urge to scream. The Omega wished he could jump in Baby and take off for a day or two someplace remote where he could yell at the top of his lungs and no one could hear him.

Dean opened up the fist containing the lipstick. He had no idea why he grabbed it in the first place. He was about to wing it into the plant life then had second thoughts. Rubbing his thumb slowly along the phallic silver tube Dean removed the top to admire the pale rose color Castiel had picked out. The love/hate relationship Dean had with the simple gift given as a romantic gesture was just one more thing he wrestled with.

" _You don't define me."_ With that thought in mind Dean decided to keep it.

The teen felt sometimes he was his own worst enemy.

He stretched out on the double chaise and covered up with the afghan. The atrium was a magical spot to the Winchesters. Surrounded by beauty and protected from the elements and the outside world it was a place of peace and contemplation.

Sam told Dean the atrium felt safe even though they were inside a vast, glass room. Scotty said it had good chi, Dean didn't know what Chinese food had to do with the atrium but he knew the difference between a good place and a bad place. The atrium was beyond good.

…

Castiel woke with an uncomfortable hard on and an urge to pee. _"No Dean…must be in the bathroom."_ He shuffled down the hall and pushed open the door to fine Sam sitting on the toilet reading one of Spencer's Omega romance novels. They stared at each other for two uncomfortable seconds before Cas made a hasty exit.

" _Damn it, we need our own place!."_

He ran buck naked through Spencer and Scotty's room, erection bobbing ridiculously. Making it to the bathroom Castiel managed to do his business. He almost made it to the door without incident until Scotty loudly whispered, "Everything come out ok?"

"Have you been awake the whole time?"

"Don't worry Cas, it was nothing I haven't seen before. It was a nice way to wake up though." Scotty rolled over to big spoon Spencer. Castiel heard him laughing softly.

" _We really need our own place."_

….

"Dean…Dean."

The Omega woke up to find his Alpha slipping under the afghan, "Hi babe. What is it?"

"I missed you. Couldn't you sleep?"

Dean snuggled against his naked mate. The warmth and comfort was just what he needed, "I got stuff on my mind."

Admiring his Omega's pretty face illuminated by moonlight, Castiel thought how Dean's pale freckles reminded him of constellations. "Someday I will count your freckles."

"Oh yeah, all of them or just the one's on my face?"

He slapped a freckled butt cheek, "You are a salacious little Omega."

"I'm guessing salacious is a good thing."

"Very."

The mates rested quietly in each other's arms. Castiel waited for Dean to open up but he stayed lost in his own thoughts.

"Would you like to talk about your worries Kitten?"

The last thing Dean wanted to do was dump his nightmares and worries onto Castiel at three in the morning, "Nope, I'm good."

The handsome young Alpha did something peculiar. But when you're in as much love as Castiel Novak the sky is the limit on peculiar. He licked Dean from nipples to nose not missing a spot, "Oh my sweet I am going to sweep you off your feet in front of family and friends. I'll pull out all the stops and lay my soul bare in front of the world for you!"

He started licking Dean again sending the teen into fits of embarrassing giggles and squeals of, "I'm ticklish damn it!"

The almost groom's blue eyes lit up like noon day sunshine, "Ah there you are, I knew I could make you feel better."

Dean did feel better, so good in fact he showed off how limber he was by swinging a leg over one arm of the big chaise, "Kitten wants some more licking from …" Dean took a foot and ran down the Alpha's belly to his dick, "…daddy."

….

Spencer kissed his sleeping Scotty then smooched the nice baby belly his wife was sporting. _"I'll let you both sleep in because I know how to make my own coffee and breakfast. I'm a goddamn miracle of a husband…yup that's what I am"_

After mentally patting himself on the back he pulled on some sneakers and headed for the basement to run his pert ass off to keep fighting fit for his sweet Scotty.

He as he passed by the atrium he heard a tortured moan, then someone cry out a string of garbled words.

Spencer sprung into action like a sexy, middle aged GI Joe. He ran in and took a fighting stance to Kung Fu the ass off the assailant. What Spencer found instead was Dean on his back blissed out and panting and his son kneeling between a pair of long bow legs with a flushed face dripping with slick.

"Sweet Jesus, I thought someone was getting killed in here!"

Castiel thought to himself, _"We really need to get our own place."_

…..

Scotty and Dean set off that morning to Omega Bridal. It was an exclusive, one stop place for all things Alpha-Omega wedding related. Dean had put off the choosing of an outfit firstly because he hated clothes shopping and second he hadn't decided what he wanted to wear.

Scotty allowed Dean to drive them in the Impala and that was what finally got the young Omega to go. Scotty went over final plans for the wedding and reception while he had a captive audience. "The wedding party arrives at Angelus Grotto at ten in the morning and we separate you and Castiel…"

Dean didn't like that idea one bit, "Why?"

"He can't see you before the wedding, its tradition." Scotty pressed his forehead against the cold glass of the passenger window trying to ward off the headache he was sure Dean would give him.

"Well that's stupid."

Ignoring the bride-to-be he continued, "Once the ceremony is over…"

"Then we take pictures right?"

"Yes, formal pictures and everything from wedding to reception will be photographed and video taken."

Dean relaxed his death grip on the wheel a little, "Thanks for taking care of all this Scotty." He reached over and briefly patted the lanky blonde on the knee.

Scotty caught it and kissed the top of his hand before letting it go, "I love you Dean and I love Castiel so it's my pleasure. Do you promise to hear me out on the rest of the list and refrain from being a pain in my perfect butt?"

"Yeah, I won't be a pain in your perfect butt." Dean got a devilish grin on his face. "Just for the record, my butt is way better."

"Now on to the reception…"

…

Dean had a horrified expression on his face the entire time Marcel trotted out rack after rack of wedding gown monstrosities.

.Scotty felt for the tough fifteen year old. This world was hard on Dean and the last thing the older Omega wanted was for his charge to be discouraged or disappointed. Scotty pulled Marcel aside for a conference.

Marcel knew Scotty well enough. He had done the Omega's wedding attire and had also handled the Mercado-Lafitte wedding. The diminutive, talented tailor smiled up at the handsome young man, "Do you have any ideas for Dean's gown?"

Scotty looked over at unhappy Omega now sitting on a velvet covered chair talking to his belly, "You can't put Dean in anything a Beta would wear or an especially feminine Omega. He needs something comfortable, absolutely no white, more on the male side of Omega. It wouldn't hurt for Dean to have some softness and beauty, just keep it low key. Honestly nothing out here will do."

Marcel walked over and slowly circled Dean, "You are stunning, the perfect mix of masculine and feminine just like Scotty."

Dean scowled, "Stop that, you're creeping me out."

"Don't flatter yourself Mr. Winchester; you are sooo not my type." Marcel suddenly snapped his fingers, "I've got it!" He guided Dean and Scotty to the back room where Marcel had racks of garments from the humble beginnings of Omega mating ceremonies.

The tailor swept his arm out to the side, "Behold, these are from the past when our bonding with Alphas was very ritualistic and all our own. No Beta female influence. Our bodies are special and so should the trappings for our ceremonies."

Dean was very intrigued by the tailor's words. It spoke to the Hunter inside of him.

"That is exactly what I want. No chick wedding ceremony, I want people to know that I'm an Omega male." Dean had a renewed excitement, "Tell me more about the old ways."

…..

Sam had no money for a wedding gift so he told Dean he would clean the Impala top to bottom and clear out the trunk so it could packed for the honeymoon.

He worked on Baby after school every day that week. Sam buffed out the scratches on the headlights, detailed the interior then shined the Impala to a mirror finish.

Sam had saved clearing the trunk for last because of the emotional implications. Filled with John's items, everything held a memory.

He removed weapons and ammo first checking to be sure the guns were unloaded with no rounds in the chambers. Sam took apart and cleaned each one then stored them safely in the basement until Dean could decide what he wanted to do with them.

The rest, including the duffle bag, was packed into storage bins and placed near the weapons. Sam opened nothing feeling it wasn't right to go through their father's things without Dean there. He was the oldest and Sam felt by rights his brother should help Sam inventory everything. Each piece in John's arsenal in the battle against the Supernatural was irreplaceable and special.

Going through the contents together would either open old wounds or help heal the ones that were already there. Sam decided not to talk to Dean about it until after his brother came back from the honeymoon at the cabin.

…..

Castiel swiped his credit card at the pump after fueling up the Fiesta. It beeped and a message of "Declined, pay inside" popped up. It was just what the teacher needed as the rotten cherry on top of the shit sundae called his day.

He had been scolded like a child by the principle for talking off a week for their honeymoon and the last prenatal visit with Dean. She also pointed out he looked like a hobo with his scruff, messy hair and wrinkled clothing.

There was no point in telling her that his scruff was impossible to hold back, his hair couldn't be tamed and as for the wrinkled clothing the teacher had no idea how that happened. He left in the morning put together and by the end of the day Castiel was a mess.

Cas wanted to tell Principle Pendergrass to blow it out what he imagined was her dry, tight old butthole but he held it all back taking his lumps. The teacher couldn't afford to get the boot with a pregnant bride-to-be to support.

Castiel shuffled up to the counter and greeted Barb with a sheepish look and silence.

She gave her favorite customer a once over, "Bad day in the classroom cutie?"

Cas handed her money from his wallet, "I doubt I look anything close to cute. Sorry about the card…I didn't know I hit my limit already. I just put a hundred down on the balance."

The rumpled Alpha squinted at sign on the wall behind her, "You're looking for help?"

She leaned over the counter giving Cas a gander at her full rack which he ignored, "Why, are you interested?"

"Maybe, what are the hours?"

Barb tried not to appear too hopeful, "Nights and Sundays."

The Alpha scratched his scruff while he thought over the possibilities with extra money, "If the position is still open after I get back from our honeymoon I might take it."

…..

 **The Morning of the Wedding**

Castiel rushed around the room dripping water all over the rug after a quick shower and shave. Towels didn't enter the groom's mind on his mad dash to get ready for the biggest day of his life, at least so far.

Dean had tried to initiate shower sex but Castiel felt they should bathe separately. He didn't want to take the risk of becoming hopelessly knotted deep inside his brides little puss and end up late for the wedding.

The Omega sat in the middle of their bed watching his man with amusement, "Cas I should be the one freaking out. Is it the traditional ceremony you're worried about because I thought Spencer went through the whole thing with you and we practiced…"

"Socks…Dean I need socks!" Castiel dumped the hamper of clean clothes on the floor and fell on the pile searching.

"Cas…Cas!"

"What?!"

Dean held up a pair of Cas' socks. The Alpha launched himself onto the bed dragging Dean along with him, "I love you Kitten, love, love, love you."

He tossed back his head and let out a joyful laugh, "I love you too Cas…love you more than cheeseburgers with bacon even."

….

"You made it…great! Dean is gonna be so excited to see you, I'm excited too…ok see you there." Sam hung up the phone.

Alfie noticed Sam was at full dimples, "Who was that?"

Sam reached out and straightened his plus one's polka dot bowtie, "An old friend of the families."

TBC


	38. Blessed

Angelus Grotto was home to a historic hand built Norse church aptly named Lille Kirken i Skogen or Little Church in the Woods. The church had been purchased and converted into a nondenominational wedding destination. The attached quarters included a fully functioning professional kitchen, elaborate bathing facilities and preparation suites. The buildings were tucked away in the maples. There was a natural spring, elaborate landscaping and an old imported fountain that stood in the courtyard all of which made the Grotto a sought after venue.

It was a perfect Valentine's Day. In the middle of a February thaw, patches of grass now dotted the grounds and the temperature was unusually warm. The union between Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak seemed to be Heaven blessed.

…..

Benny lowered the midnight blue silk shirt over his friend's head, smoothing the fabric with the flats of his hands as he went. Next Benny helped the groom with the forest green tunic done in fine worsted wool. It was quite long just brushing the tops of Castiel's chestnut suede boots.

Benny buckled a thick belt that sat loosely on Castiel's slim hips. A small suede bag containing ceremonial oil in a glass vial was attached to the belt. On the other hip rested a sheath and dagger.

He stepped back to admire Castiel, "You look just as if you stepped from the pages of a fairytale. I admire your commitment to the old ways. I wish Javi would have wanted a ceremony like this." Benny held up a stick of kohl liner, "Ready brother?"

The groom nodded. With a deft hand the best man carefully lined his friend's big blue eyes to emphasize their beauty.

Castiel noticed Benny was grinning the whole time, "What?"

"You are so gorgeous that if you weren't an Alpha I'd hit that."

"Shut up Benny."

The big man's merry blue eyes twinkled, "Better watch out, Dean might want to get all up in your dirty business looking so damn fine."

The groom snarled at Benny. The best man took a step back. Castiel looked as if he were about to literally snap and take off one of Benny's fingers with his bared teeth.

Knowing he overstepped Alpha boundaries by a mile, Benny lowered his eyes to avoid the steely glare from Castiel, "I submit my friend…I shouldn't have said that."

The groom sat heavily on the settee, "I am very touchy today Benny and teasing me is the worst idea possible. I'm sorry for growling."

There was a knock on the door and Sam poked his head inside, "Can I come in? I want to watch the groom preparation."

Castiel waved the boy inside. Benny and Castiel explained the ways of the old ceremony as Sam listened with rapt attention.

Castiel took Sam's hands in his, "This ceremony is exclusively done between an Omega and his mate. Are you leaning toward an Omega bride someday Sam?"

Sam gave a slight shrug, "I don't know…maybe. I haven't even dated anyone yet so I have years to figure it out."

Alfie didn't bother to knock, he walked right in maybe in hopes of catching someone in their underwear or perhaps because he missed Sam. Sam got up and took his hand. The best friends were in perfect sync without verbalizing intent. They walked out the door together with Sam shortening his stride so Alfie could keep up.

Benny and Castiel watched the quiet, very innocent and caring exchange between the boys.

Benny chuckled, "Ah, to be that young again."

Castiel was heartened by Sam and Alfie and the tender feelings between them. If all boys started out this way, valuing each other as friends first until the day came that each presented, there would be respect and a better equality between mates. He saw their generation as perhaps the one to make the most strides.

…

Once Scotty had Dean dressed he lined the bride's bottle green eyes with the same type of kohl used for Castiel to emphasize their beauty.

The final touch came when Scotty took his pinky and dipped it in a little bowl of boiled down cherry juice that had become thick as syrup. Carefully he dotted and blended it over Dean's lips mindful to follow and stay within the edges. He took a tissue dotting off the moisture which left behind a ruby stain emphasizing the young Omega's generous mouth.

Scotty ran his fingers through Dean's hair getting the locks just right, "I am so happy you're doing this ceremony. Over the decades the richness of our culture has faded and with it the reverence we are due."

Dean faced the full length mirror; he felt his maleness shining through his Omega beauty. "Maybe this is a step toward recapturing what Omegas used to have." He gestured to his reflection, "I feel ok like this."

There came a knock at the door, "Dean, can we come in?"

"Depends on who "we" is Sammy."

Sam and Alfie entered the bridal suite and shut the door behind them locking it just in case Castiel tried to sneak a peek.

Alfie was blown away by Dean's wedding garb and minimal enhancements. All the pre-Omega had never seen on TV and in magazines were Omegas in Beta female dresses in preparation for what Alfie called "girl weddings". Dean looked beautiful, strong and definitely male.

"Dean you look so cool!"

The Omega smiled at the wide eyed boy, "Thanks Alfie, I like your bowtie."

The little blonde stuck out his chin, pride beaming from him, "My mom let me choose either a suit, a dress or something in between…I picked the suit."

The pre-Omega reached out and gingerly fingered a sleeve on Dean's elaborate costume, "I want to wear something like this when I get married." He grinned at Sam.

Poor Sam's palms became sweaty, he let go and took a step away. For Sam the wedding brought out his natural curiosity of cultures, ceremony and tradition. For Alfie the wedding made him feel dreamy and hopeful though he still wasn't quite sure why.

Dean wanted badly to tease his little brother who looked as if he wanted to crawl under the nearest rock. Instead the bride kept his mind focused on the importance of the day. "Alright, both of you scram."

Sam escorted Alfie out then went back to his brother, "Dean I invited someone here and I'd like you to talk to him before the ceremony."

"Uh, say what now?"

"I invited Bobby Singer…you remember Bobby right? We stayed at his place with dad…."

Dean felt suddenly sick to his stomach; he tore off his clothing and bolted for the bathroom. Even just the mention of their dad sent Dean over the edge, _"How could he…how could Sam invite a friend of dad's…a Hunter…I'm an Omega! He's gonna treat me like garbage…"_

…

Bobby paced outside the church in his ill fitting suit waiting for Sam. When the boy came out he looked grim.

"Well, can I see him?"

"Dean barfed; Scotty is cleaning him up. I think he thinks you are going to look down on him." Sam felt devastated he brought stress upon his brother especially today.

Bobby patted the boy on the shoulder, "Sam I'll go talk to him. I think we got all our wires crossed here."

…

Scotty had helped Dean brush his teeth, wash his face and then reapply the liner. Now Dean was resting on the bed provided for nervous brides as Scotty hummed to him.

There was a knock on the door and a stranger's gruff voice called out, "Dean, its Bobby Singer…I don't know if you remember me or not. You, Sam and your dad came to stay with me years ago. I have the salvage yard… you boys would play out there until sunset."

There was no response.

"You loved my chili because I make it spicy…I made apple pie and I let you and Sam have it for breakfast…Dean?"

A voice trying to sound deeper than it actually was answered, "Yeah, I remember."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Dean watched the elder Hunter step inside and close the door behind him. Scotty stood between the stranger and Dean. Normally Bobby wouldn't have felt threatened by an Omega but both Dean and Scotty were very different from ones he had encountered in the past.

The tall, blonde, pregnant Omega stared down at Bobby as if he were an ant to be squashed. "If you are here to upset or hurt him in any way…"

Bobby tried to sweet talk the Omega, "Are you the beautiful warrior Valkyrie that guards this place of worship?"

Scotty dropped his folded arms and cocked a brow, "You pull that line on all the Omegas?"

"Only the ones as strong and goddess-like as you."

Feeling sufficiently flattered and with no threats coming from this Bobby person Scotty stepped aside and took a chair.

Bobby noticed the teen was white knuckling a closed knife in his hand, "Mind putting that away son?"

Dean set the knife right beside him, "I'm not your son."

Sam entered and went right into his spiel, "Dean I invited Bobby because we don't have any family…you know, to walk you down the aisle. Plus I thought it would be good to get to know him." He added softly, "Bobby's place is one of the good memories I have. We had fun there and I felt like for at least a little while you and me had sort of a home."

" _Don't look, don't look, don't look…"_ Dean couldn't stop himself. He faced his little brother who looked like a whipped but hopeful puppy. _"Damn it Sammy…"_ He knew when he was beaten; Sam never did play fair with that sweet face of his.

Dean stood and stuck out his hand, "I'm glad you're here Bobby and if getting to know you is important to Sammy then it's important to me. Just so you know, Sam is still walking me down the aisle."

Bobby shook Dean's hand, "Fine by me, whatever makes you comfortable."

"Also tomorrow my mate is taking me to his…our cabin for the honeymoon. If you want to get to know Sam in the meantime you have to go through his legal guardians."

Scotty waggled his fingers at Bobby, "That would be me or my husband. You can meet with Sam at our house. I won't allow him anywhere with a stranger. Fair warning, I'll have Spencer do a background check on you."

Dean leaned in and sniffed around Bobby, "Beta."

The grizzled Hunter growled, "Yeah, so, you got a problem with Betas?"

Dean smiled, "Nope, you got a problem with Omegas?"

Bobby didn't smile all that much but the kids was infectious, "Nope, if I did my Omega mate would have something to say about that. He's no shrinking violet."

Dean liked this Beta Hunter with the grumpy disposition. As a child Dean hadn't picked up on Singer's place in the Alpha-Beta-Omega world. At that time Sam and Dean were too busy just trying to survive their lives with John Winchester.

Dean felt it might be interesting to know Bobby Singer better. He was curious about the man's Omega mate. Dean put that on his someday list.

…

The Beta performing the ceremony went over the notes the couple had given him for the wedding. He was over the moon they opted for a traditional wedding. Reverend Lucian thought back to a time when Beta males were treated with more respect. Whole generations of them vying for the hands of eligible Beta women and more importantly fertile Omegas right along with the Alphas instead of fighting for the scraps they left behind.

Through the years he had witnessed the slow decline of male Betas and their strengths. Society had forgotten that they were once the peacekeepers, nurses, clergy and counselors. It would be rewarding to perform a wedding the old way for a fresh young couple and send them into the world as shining examples of a fully functional bonded pair.

" _Maybe things are changing for the better."_

….

Castiel watched anxiously down the empty aisle for Dean. Benny kept a steady hand on his young friends shoulder in fear the teacher might faint from nerves. Cas whispered, "Do you have the ring? Where is he?!"

"Yes I have the ring and as soon as the music starts…"

Just then the pianist was cued and began to play Arioso by Johann Sebastian Bach.

Dean stepped through the archway on Sam's arm. Everyone turned; gasps and whispers drowned out by the music. For most everyone in attendance witnessing an Omega bride in traditional costume was a new and exciting experience.

Castiel held out his hand waiting for his mate to make the slow journey down the aisle. The groom willed himself to breath because the exquisite vision he beheld had caused him to forget even the most basic physical needs.

" _I am blessed."_

TBC

A/N- The next chapter will shed light on Dean's wedding attire, the ceremony and much more ;)

That pesky thing called real life had taken me away from writing for awhile but I'm back. The chapter is a bit short but I wanted to get this out there. Thanks for your patience. For those of you reading Starlight I'm going to get a chapter out soon.


	39. The Bride

The strongest oak of the forest is not the one that is protected from the storm and hidden from the sun. It's the one that stands in the open where it is compelled to struggle for existence against the winds and rains and the scorching sun.  
\- Napoleon Hill

…

All eyes were on the bride as he slowly passed by. Dean wore a deep scarlet robe that covered him from neck to feet. The garment was loosely tied down the front with ribbons. The choice of scarlet was in honor of the blood that Dean shed during his ordeal fulfilling his destiny as an Omega.

The fabric was embroidered with symbols represented the fierce mother spirit, fertility, family, mating, honor, duty, the Omega warrior within, faithfulness and the eternal bond between an Omega and his mate and many more, each one hand done in unique colors.

There would have been no way to create a robe such as this in time for the ceremony. Scotty had purchased it from the racks of ceremonial garments carefully preserved by Marcel because Dean was drawn to this particular robe. It had been so well crafted that age had no effect on the beauty of this rare piece of Omega history.

Today as Dean walked toward his destiny he felt a sense of pride and for the first time it wasn't directed toward someone else, he felt pride for himself. Representing the old ways, the strength of all the Omegas before him, Dean knew he belonged to a much larger family than he ever could have imagined.

…..

Sam took his brother the few steps up to Castiel then let go of Dean's arm. Sam felt so overcome with emotion it was all he could do to keep from crying.

He was letting go of the most important person in his life so that Dean could begin a new chapter in his own. Sam's budding Alpha feelings of over protectiveness were quite confusing. Dean had always been Sammy's protector when in fact Dean had been very vulnerable himself. Now all Sam wanted was to shelter his pregnant brother from the world and keep him safe. He would have to trust Castiel to care for Dean.

Sam turned to leave but Dean whirled him around and hugged his little brother. He whispered in Sam's ear, "I'll always be here for you Sammy, anytime, anywhere. I love you and that won't ever change. I need you."

Sam whispered back, "Same here." He wanted to melt into his brother's embrace but there was a church full of people watching them. The hug and words bolstered his confidence that they would always have each other's back. He kissed Dean on the cheek which old pre-Omega Dean would have rubbed off and then bitched about personal space but pregnant Omega Dean just smiled. He gave Sam a little push and the boy went to sit between Bobby and Alfie.

….

Castiel wore a cape bearing many of the same embroideries as Dean's robe. Some were exclusive to Alphas with phallic overtones. Before Dean had walked through the archway with Sam, Benny had placed a circlet on Castiels head. It was a mirror image of Dean's, twisted silver oak branches adorned with leaves and petite acorns. Only they knew the meaning behind the design. The mates had chosen the circlets from Marcel's collection. Castiel was a teacher, poet and lover of literature. He knew exactly what to chose.

Reverend Lucian raised his hands, "We are gathered today to bear witness to the union between Dean and Castiel. Each of you has been given a program to follow along as the ceremony will be performed in the way of our forbearers. The language might not be familiar to most of you."

Bobby was well versed in the ceremony. The man was a wellspring of information and needed no program to understand the strange blend of dead languages. The Hunter was proud to see Dean Winchester present himself as a strong, beautiful Omega that embraced the past.

…

After Reverend Lucian said his peace he gestured to Castiel. The groom said the brief words he had memorized for the ceremony as some of the guests followed along reading the translation quietly while others watched the bride and groom not wanting to miss a moment of this rare ceremony.

There were two versions of the words the groom would speak to the bride, one for an Omega that was either a virgin or not with child and the version for a bride with child. Many a pregnancy came about before mates made it to the altar. It wasn't looked down upon but rather celebrated. Omegas, for the most part, kept the earth populated.

Castiel cupped his mate's cheek and looked longingly into the mossy green depths of Dean's eyes, "I anoint your cherished and fertile vessel that carries our legacy." He pulled the ribbons loose just over the Omega's belly. The Alpha took the vial of oil from the pouch on his belt, opening the tiny stopper and placed a few drops in his palm.

He got down on one knee and slipped his hand inside the gap in the robe working the oil over the stretched flesh until it was absorbed. Castiel then stood and tied the robe shut again. The groom paid homage to the bride's womb.

Dean closed his eyes as his mate dabbed a bit on his neck. This wasn't just any oil; the carrier was combined with Castiel's perspiration and the scent of figs. A complete aphrodisiac made just for his Omega. Perhaps the church wasn't the best place to apply the heady mix as it caused Dean to release a bit of slick coating his inner thighs and his dick to swell. The bride was grateful for the complete coverage of his robe.

Dean opened his eyes to find Castiel looked slightly dazed and his pupils blown with only a sliver of blue remaining. If they hadn't been in the middle of a ceremony Dean was sure he would have been ravaged on the spot.

Dean had to look away for a moment and then said his memorized peace, "My Alpha Castiel, I accept my roles freely as wife and mother and pledge my fidelity, loyalty and love for eternity."

His voice much huskier than usual, Castiel rumbled,"My Omega Dean, I accept my roles freely as husband and father and pledge my fidelity, loyalty and love for eternity."

Reverend Lucian nodded to the couple, "Now the exchange of rings."

Benny fumbled in his suit pocket for the rings then held them out in the palm of his hand.

Castiel took one of the gold bands then kissed the Omega's left hand. He slid the ring to sit atop the Kashmir sapphire. "Please accept this ring as a symbol of our eternal bond."

Dean quickly answered, "You bet your sweet ass, I do." He took Castiel's left hand, kissed the delicate ring tattoo and slipped the groom's gold band over top. "You better accept this ring as a symbol of our eternal bond."

Cas cocked his head and got what Dean called his constipated look, "Of course I do."

Reverend Lucian raised his hands, "I now pronounce you mates for life."

Castiel's libido was in overdrive and Dean was right behind him. Between the scent of slick and the pheromone laced oil it took all of a second for the groom to sweep his bride into his arms and kiss Dean as if no one else was there. For Dean's part he pressed his groin against the Alpha's to be sure Castiel felt how hard he was.

The Reverend nudged Benny, "Do something."

Benny tried to wedge an arm between them, "I have a mind to unleash a hose on you two."

Cas lifted Dean up bridal style before exiting the church, "Sorry Benny, two hoses are company but threes a crowd."

Dean waved to everyone as he was carried by, "Personal vows at the reception everyone, see you there!"

….

Bobby dabbed his eyes with a faded bandana produced from his suit coat. He grumbled, "Damn allergies." Sam grinned at him.

"What are you grinning about squirt?"

"You're a softie aren't you?"

Alfie cooed, "Oh cute, I think he misses his Omega or maybe this is so romantic it made him cry."

The Hunter snorted, "I said I've got allergies. You puppies shut your cake holes."

….

Castiel and Dean stood in the entrance of the natural cave as the photographer directed the bride and groom. Dean looked back at darkness behind them, "Bad things live in caves, its making me a little nervous."

Ivan the photographer laughed, "Are you scared of bats?"

Dean looked at Ivan as if he were dense, "No, I'm scared a Wendigo might come out of hibernation."

Castiel patted the dagger on his hip, "Don't worry my love, this is made of silver. No embodiment of insatiable hunger, gluttony and unbridled evil shall touch a hair on your gorgeous head."

"Holy fuck I love you Cas. It's so hot when you talk like that."

The couple had pictures taken at the cave, under the maples, on the foot bridge, and any other place they could think of. A videographer filmed everything as well.

In the Omegas only photo Dean, Javier and Scotty included Alfie even though he hadn't presented. Dean said it if walks like a duck and quacks like a duck then it's a duck.

The boy hugged Dean, "Really, you mean it?"

"Sure Alfie, think of it as joining an exclusive club and the membership dues will come later for you."

There was every possible combination of people photographed that they could think of. A family photo, Bobby and the boys, brothers only, Omega baby bellies all in a row, BFFs Benny and Cas, Cas and Spencer and so on.

There were plenty of candid photos of the newlyweds' tongue wrestling and groping each other everywhere, on the grounds and their bodies. Benny played chaperone to ensure they kept their clothes on.

Sam asked the photographer to take a nice picture of him and Alfie. The friends stood hand in hand in their nice pressed suits beneath a bower of primrose each with a smile.

Dean told Sam they were friggin' adorable. He was glad Sam had a best friend to share things with. Dean was already worried about not being with Sam for a whole week while on his honeymoon.

…..

Spencer yelled to married couple as they rushed toward their bedroom, "No loud fucking. Castiel have you thought about waiting until you both get to the cabin?"

His son stopped dead in his tracks and turned to stare daggers at his father, "Are you serious?"

Scotty interjected, "Maybe you should both shower then take a nap to rest up for the reception. I know that's what I'm going to do. Have you thought about showing restraint until you get Dean over the cabin threshold?" The blonde closed his eyes, a smile played over his lips, "Just think how intense the sex would be after waiting."

Spencer stood on tiptoe to nuzzle his Omega's slim neck, "How about that shower and a nap my beauty queen."

Castiel watched as his dad chased laughing Scotty down the hall, "When we move out of here it will be nice not to have everyone in our sex life. I enjoy privacy and when we make love I have to be so quiet and careful."

Dean tenderly stroked his husband's stubbly cheek, "Why don't we jack each other off in the shower and then you can rub my feet and belly until I fall asleep. Maybe we could wait until we get to the cabin. You can cut loose at the reception and sleep on the drive up. I can't drink anyway. Sound like a plan?"

"That sounds like a very good plan Kitten even though it will leave me almost two days sex deprived, by sex I mean getting a good knot right inside you and bathing your cervix with my seed."

"Ooooh not helping Cas. Maybe we should take a cold shower."

….

Dean wore his lowest cut jeans to allow his baby belly to sit above waistband. His reception ensemble included an oversized evergreen dress shirt since Dean resisted anything that screamed knocked up Omega, and his comfortable sneakers. His face was scrubbed clean and he was refreshed and ready. The exotic bride was transformed back to Dean Winchester Novak.

Castiel wore dress shoes, tailored pants and shirt but Dean convinced him to go tieless.

The newlyweds pulled up to the Grand Mercado hotel and almost instantly an attractive young lady appeared at the driver's side. Dean rolled the window down half way, "Yeah?"

"I'm the valet Sir." She opened the door for Dean but he just sat there.

Castiel patted his mate on the thigh, "Sweetheart, give her the keys and she'll park the Impala for you." He saw his wife go through a series of motions that meant Dean was nervous or hesitant, pink tongue darting over his lips, a rub of the neck and knit brows. "Really, it will be alright."

Ten minutes later Cas was hustling Dean to the reception hall ignoring his warnings on what would happen if Baby got dinged or stolen.

They stepped through the doors and into the reception hall. One entire wall of the massive room were tables laden with wedding gifts. In the center was a bolted down steel box with a slot and a padlock for envelopes of money and cards. Castiel felt greedy but he hoped by the end of the night it would full. They needed the cash very badly.

The DJ was set up with his list of Dean and Castiel's favorite music. The open bar was now open and waiters and waitresses were making the final preparations. Dean had let Scotty go hog wild on the decorating because honestly neither he nor Castiel gave a flying fig about flowers and fairy lights.

Dean was happy to see the tasteful restraint his Omega mentor had. The room was transformed by the elegant touches of silver and gold and candelabras burning ivory candles in the large windows facing the snowy gardens. It was Valentine's Day after all so there were red roses mixed with winter greenery adorning the center of each dining table as well.

…

Bobby tapped Castiel on the shoulder, when the groom turned the Hunter handed him, Sam and Dean each a business card for Singer Salvage. "Turn them over." There was a phone number scrawled on each one, "That is worth its weight in gold. It's my private number and hardly anyone has it. If you boys ever need anything call me. If I can't fix the problem I'll find someone who will."

He shook Castiel's hand and clapped the blue eyed Alpha on the shoulder, "Welcome to the family son."

Castiel was warmed by the acceptance but didn't understand the family reference. Sam and Dean were not blood to Bobby and by all accounts had only stayed with him a short stretch as children. There had been no love lost between John Winchester and Bobby Sing but yet the man thought of Sam and Dean as family. He decided to question Bobby about it another time. Castiel would get a different insight into Sam and Dean from this man and find out why he was drawn to them.

Sam smiled shyly at Bobby wanting to hug him but afraid to ask. Even as a child Sam knew the Hunter was a good person and had wished during their stay that John would go off hunting and leave them with Bobby.

Bobby wasn't big on touchy feely moments but he knew when a kid needed a hug so he gave Sam a man hug with a light clap on the back then released him and did the same for Dean.

Dean was still wary of Bobby who was dumped on him in the middle of getting ready for his wedding. "Thanks Bobby this means a lot to know we got someone out there for us."

…..

At the head table sat Dean, Castiel, Sam, Alfie, Scotty, Spencer, Benny and Javier, Cas made sure Bobby had a place at the table nearest to them. The new husband looked out over the room full of guests; he reached for Dean's hand under the table. "Just think, they are all here to celebrate our union. We are legal now Dean and no one can ever take you away from me."

Dean rested his head on his husband's strong shoulder, "Never babe, never ever." He set a little gift bag on the table, "For you."

Castiel opened it up and peered inside, "Dean you are so passionate and romantic" his baby blues welled up with tears.

"Well it was one of the most important days of my life."

TBC


	40. Lost In Love

Dean watched his frowny husband glaring at a little pile of lima beans sitting at the edge of his plate. The Omega smiled, _"Looks like he's trying to make them burst into flames with his eyes…what a sexy dork."_

He rested both hands on his baby belly hoping to feel some movement even though he knew it was too early, _"Hey baby Novak how's it going in there? Your mama is an official mate in the eyes of the law; Omega or not, no one can take me away from your daddy."_

For just a moment Dean worried this was all a wishful dream. He would wake up in some dank motel room with little Sam curled up next to him quiet as a mouse so as not to wake John sleeping one off in the next bed.

Castiel saw the faraway look in Dean's eyes and gently squeezed his thigh, "Penny for your thoughts."

The Omega slowly blinked several times then turned to his Alpha, "I love you Cas."

"I love you too Dean," he thumbed the teen's plump bottom lip, "you mean everything to me and I'll show you tomorrow night at the cabin."

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do?"

Castiel let out a low, dirty laugh that set Dean to trembling.

"I will thoroughly ravish every inch of your supple, creamy flesh." The Alpha licked up his Omega's neck circling the shell of Dean's flushed pink ear. "I'm going on a weeklong freckle hunt."

"Did you say a freckle hunt?"

"Mmm, I did." He stabbed the tip of his wet tongue inside Dean's ear causing the Omega to squeal and laugh.

Benny stood abruptly to make his speech and put an end to whatever deviant sexual act was brewing between the newlyweds. He tapped his glass with a fork to get people's attention but when the room didn't go instantly quiet Benny bellowed, "Everyone shut your corn holes!"

As imposing as Benny was he looked too damn handsome in his Old West gamblers attire to dampen the high spirits of the ladies and the Omegas. Conversation was replaced by whistles and laughter.

The Alphas and Beta males sat at attention, no one wanted to fuck with Benny.

Javier tugged on his husband's sleeve and whispered loudly, "Pie holes Benny."

"What?"

"Corn hole means your butt and pie hole means your mouth."

He reached down and lovingly cupped his wife's face, "Darlin' the corn goes in the same place as the pie and out the same end."

The bearded man with the twinkling blue eyes placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "In the short six months I've known Castiel Novak we've become close friends…best friends actually. I know some of you might look at us and wonder how a rough around the edges middle aged shop teacher became buddies with a young, handsome, cultured English teacher like Castiel."

The high school librarian yelled, "Tell us all about it Benny!"

Benny growled, "Shut up Jerry I'm trying to make a point here."

Drunken Jerry blew his colleague a raspberry which earned him a smack on the arm from his wife Julie.

Benny raised his arms in the air like a tent revival preacher, "Divine Providence, the stars aligned just right, dice rolled in our favor or a lucky accident we never know how or when someone special will enter our lives."

He nodded toward Dean, "Castiel found his perfect mate, the one we all hope and pray for but some never find. My friend went from a lonely, awkward Alpha who locked himself away in his childhood bedroom to listen to his mom's old records and dance alone singing into a hairbrush…."

Cas did a champagne spit take over his plate, "How the hell do you know I did alone in my bedroom?!"

Benny patted him on top the head, "I hear things. Don't worry brother I'm getting to the good stuff." He downed a flute of champagne adding to his buzz then continued, "This beautiful man," Benny squeezed Castiel against his hip, "this brave, intelligent, faithful and…and…" the best man lost his train of thought, his brain a little fuzzy from the free booze and rich food.

Castiel tried to extricate himself from the strong arm pinning him, "Dean do something!"

Dean smirked at his husband, "what do you want me to do?"

"Anything,"

The Omega said, "Corn hole."

Benny let go of his friend and doubled over laughing.

Bobby watched the family circus _, "Balls, those people are as goofy as a pack of rats in glue factory."_ For Bobby that was a complement.

Bobby took out his phone and sent a quick text.

" _How is my love bug?"_

" _Fine my grizzly bear, I miss u."_

" _Miss you too. How's the little button?"_

" _Having sweet dreams. How is the reception?"_

" _A bunch of oddballs, we'll fit right in."_

" _lol"_

" _Gotta go Peaches."_

" _Nite baby."_

….

Before Castiel could wrestle the microphone from Benny he drawled one last message to the guests, "After the meal there will be, in this order, the cutting of the cake, Dean and Castiel's first dance as husband and wife and then more dancing." He relinquished the microphone, "I got them all warmed up for you brother."

"Gee thanks."

Castiel spoke into the microphone sounding a little nervous in front of all this people some of them strangers, "I had a speech prepared and had every intention of using my notes but then…" Castiel held up the little gift bag, "my angel gave me this as a wedding gift and that changed everything. I know what I want to tell you all."

Castiel smiled at no one in particular; it was the smile of someone reliving a wonderful memory. He reached in the bag and pulled out a large honey crisp apple.

"There is a story behind an apple just like this one. The first day I met Dean he rushed into my class which was already in session and handed me an apple, I imagine it was to butter me up. After class ended I couldn't let him leave without talking to this amazing boy. I thanked him for the gift."

The Alpha ruffled his Omega's hair fondly, "As I watched you leave my classroom I felt a wave of loneliness wash over me."He clutched his fist over his heart, "You exposed an emptiness I had locked away for fear the pain would end me."

Dean looked up at Castiel, the teacher's face full of emotion reliving that day. It pained him to know how torn his mate had felt, he whispered, "Cas I didn't know…"

Castiel got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around the seated Omega's waist, "I was raw, open and so vulnerable after meeting you and I'm thankful for it." He closed his eyes and placed his head on his wife's lap. A sigh escaped his lips, "Your love illuminates my soul."

Dean placed one hand on Castiel's back as another stroked his hair.

Guests sat quietly watching the intimate moment between them. Some of the Betas and Omegas had happy tears for the couple, others tears for themselves hoping for a love like that someday.

Most of the Alphas kept their emotions close to the vest but the unusual wedding and the emotional outpouring from one of their own made some of the Alphas reevaluate the meaning of romance and roles in their own relationships while others felt Castiel was pussy whipped by a pretty young thing.

Dean whispered, "Castiel."

Upon hearing Dean say his full first name Castiel raised his head to look up at his mate, "Dean I've embarrassed you."

"No, you just made me love you even more. Cas you saved me…you saved Sammy and gave us a family and a home. Baby you are my hero."

They both stood and embraced one another. Everyone stood with them cheering them on.

Phyllis Mercado dabbed her eyes with a tissue, "This wedding and reception has been utter perfection." She took her husband's hand, "Mateo they have opened my eyes."

Cas and Dean were bewildered by all the excitement. They had forgotten anyone else was there halfway through. As Castiel once said when he was with Dean the rest of the world just slips away.

…

The photographer and videographer caught every moment for the young couple. Mark and Larry were freelancers for Omega Bride and Mother Omega Monthly among other publications. "Larry we struck gold with this wedding. Do you think they'd sign a release?"

"Dunno, maybe if they were offered enough money. It's too late to ask now but when they get back from the honeymoon I say we talk to them. This couple is a real game changer."

Mark sighed, "I'd hate to put them out there in the public for every angry Alpha and disgruntled sterile female to target. I've got a wife at home I know the crap he goes through."

Larry clapped his business partner on the back, "You gotta crack a few eggs to make an omelet. Maybe they can handle it."

…..

Castiel and Dean posed together cutting the huge wedding cake as photos and video were taken. Cas broke off a piece of the vanilla strawberry cream tier and fed it to his wife. Dean stuck his fingers in the chocolate praline tier and pulled off a hunk, "Here baby, lick it off my fingers."

Cas leaned in to suck a finger into his mouth when Dean rubbed the cake across his husband's mouth and burst out laughing.

"Damn it Dean we agreed not to do that!"

"I lied."

The Alpha scooped some black forest cake with his fingers and before Dean could run Cas plastered his face with the decadent dessert. He pointed and laughed at the Omega, "This is fun!"

They both went to scoop more cake to assault each other with until Spencer barked, "Goddamn it! If one more chunk comes out of that cake in your grubby hands and not on a plate I'll…well I don't know what I'll do but you won't like it."

Benny raised a bottle of Wild Turkey that he had mysteriously acquired, "Dance, dance, dance!"

….

Scotty finished wiping cake off Dean's face as if he were a toddler, "Well your dress shirt is ruined."

Dean gave him a cheeky grin, "I could go shirtless."

"Not with those proud little mommy nipples out there for the world to see."

"Gross, I forgot about them. I better not get any sort of boobage like you are."

"Well not every Omega gets them so maybe you won't; besides they don't last forever." Scotty tossed Dean a clean tee, "You're just lucky I came prepared for shenanigans."

The tee was black with "Half Angel/Half Devil" on the front in glitter and hung to Dean's knees.

"Is this one of your shirts?!"

Scotty fussed with Dean's damp bangs then licked a stray blob of frosting off the teen's neck, "Mmm, strawberry. Yes it's one of my old shirts I keep in my vehicle just in case I need a change of clothes. Stop your bitching Dean; I've done my best here and frankly I'm exhausted."

Scotty had done his best arranging practically everything for the wedding and reception and Dean knew it. His mentor looked tired and paler than usual, "I'm really sorry. I didn't thank you for everything you've done for us. I'm not much of an Omega I guess cause I just wasn't into the whole wedding planning and stuff."

Scotty sat down and kicked off his shoes then went about the task of rubbing his feet and cracking his toes, "Oh man that feels better. My feet are kinda swollen."

His voice full of concern, Dean asked if Scotty was ok.

"I'm fine just not feeling like dancing out there so I hope you don't mind if I sit everything out." He smiled at the boy in the tee than looked more like a dress than a shirt. "Dean you are all Omega. Omegas are like everyone else with a wide range of interests and yours happens to be hunting the Supernatural, working on cars and rock music."

Dean got a little huffy at the mention of hunting, "Hunting the Supernatural isn't an interest it's a calling."

"Ok a calling then. No arguments here."

Scotty picked up his shoes and walked barefooted back to the others, arm in arm with Dean.

….

The lights were dimmed and the big mirrored ball above the newlyweds began to slowly rotate creating the feel of a high school dance. Besides the song about to play this was also Castiel's request.

Dean would never experience a high school dance, not when his date was his English teacher. Married or not rules were rules and the teacher was already looked down upon for taking up with a student.

Castiel thought of all the normal things a teenager experiences and he carried his share of guilt at these losses for Dean even though Dean himself said he'd never miss all that teen bullshit. Cas wasn't so sure.

This was the Alpha's way of making it up to him.

The song "When I'm with You" by Sheriff filled the reception hall.

Castiel swept Dean into his arms and like the talented dancer he was expertly moved along with his new wife to a song that said it all.

Tears sprung up in Dean's eyes, "Cas I love you so much." He buried his face in the crook of his Alpha's neck so no one could him.

Cas pressed his lips to Dean's ear and tried his best to softly sing the lyrics even though he knew he was no singer. It didn't matter; to Dean his husband's deep, gravelly voice was the equivalent to a choir of angels.

 _I never needed love  
Like I need you  
And I never lived for nobody  
But I live for you  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you_

 _Maybe it's the way you touch me  
With the warmth of the sun  
Maybe it's the way you smile  
I come all undone  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you_

Castiel gave Dean a twirl, a move they had practiced and then reeled him back in again. __

 _Baby ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh  
Oh baby my world stands still when I'm with you  
When I'm with you_

 _I never cared for nobody  
Like I care for you  
And I never wanted to share the things  
I want to share with you  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you…._

…

The dance floor was filled with couples in throes of romantic passion each clinging to their date or mate tightly. The newlyweds had set off a chain reaction.

Sam slow danced with Alfie and the pre-Omega was amazed at how well Sam did. Sam proudly told him Scotty showed him how to properly slow dance while on a date.

That didn't escape Alfie, "Sooo…I'm not just a plus one and this is a real date?"

Sam stammered, "T-that's not what I meant. Since it's a wedding reception it's not really a date."

The blonde lowered his eyes, "Oh I see."

" _Crap I hurt his feelings."_

Sam was saved by the next song. He took a page from his new brother-in-law and sang the lyrics to Alfie hoping to make up for what he said. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, the song was "If You Go" by Jon Secada.

Scotty had taught Sam some fancy Latin dance moves, _"Feet don't fail me now!"_

Sam took his position, "Get ready Alfie."

"W-what?"

Staring down into his date's pretty eyes Sam held both Alfie's hands in his and took him two steps back in sync then forward. Alfie picked up on what Sam was doing quickly since he took dance lessons since the age of five.

When Sam started singing along with Jon Secada while executing the Latin inspired dance moves something inside of Alfie gave way. He felt lost in a dream.

 _Taking a day at a time  
Dealing with feelings I don't want to hide  
Learning to love as I go, baby  
Without taking you along for a ride, I_

 _Tried to find myself  
Tried to find the truth  
Get out from this shell_

 _Girl I'm almost there  
To show you how much I really care_

Sam swiveled his hips and dipped the shorter boy.

 _If you go say goodbye  
There'll be something missing in my life  
'Cause you know  
That all I really want is you (you)_

 _Sorry if you felt misled  
But I know what I feel  
I know what I said, baby  
God I hope you believe  
Believe in all that we can be  
The future in us together in love_

Dean almost choked on his ginger ale when he spotted his little brother tripping the light fantastic with his plus one and singing to boot.

"Cas look at that!" Dean waved the photographer and videographer over, "If you guys miss a minute of this I'll strangle you both!"

Mark answered excitedly, "Don't worry we got the whole thing so far!"

Sam twirled Alfie right back into his arms hugging him from behind. Alfie was drenched in sweat feeling feverish and strange but so happy.

 _You're the reason I'm strong  
Don't you think I don't know  
This is where I belong  
Give me the time  
To say that you're mine  
To say that you're mine_

The other dancers had moved back to give the cute prepubescent couple plenty of room.

Scotty clutched Spencer by the arm and pointed, "Look at Sam tearing it up out there!"

Spencer nodded his approval, "When that kid hits his stride look out world because he's gonna be a heartbreaker."

"Mmm, I don't think so. Breaking hearts wouldn't be my little sweetie's way. Sam strikes me as someone who will be very faithful. Whoever ends up with him will be damn lucky. Of course I'll have to approve of his choices."

"Yeah that will go over like a ton of bricks. Let him make his own mistakes."

Scotty felt a pang of emotion watching who he now considered his child, "My baby is growing up."

…

After a dance with Sam, Benny, Bobby and Spencer and then joining a drunken conga line, Dean had to admit defeat. If he hadn't been pregnant the teen could have gone all night but he was sleeping for two now and he was exhausted.

The guests slowly funneled out the door after congratulating the couple once more and thanking them for a most memorable evening.

Benny supervised the loading up of the gifts and locked card box in the back of his truck which he had placed a cab on just for the occasion.

Javier drove the Impala with Dean and Castiel asleep in the back. Benny followed in the truck. When they arrived Spencer and Javier helped Benny carry in the mountain of gifts that took up half of the living room. The locked box was placed safely inside Spencer's small, walk-in vault behind a sliding bookcase.

Tipsy Castiel offered to carry Dean inside but he declined the since he wanted to get there in one piece.

….

Sam and Dean bunked together that night since the newlyweds were waiting until they reached the cabin tomorrow before they screwed like spring bunnies.

Dean rolled his head on the pillow to stare at his little brother. Sam had a goofy smile on his face.

"Sammy you were awesome out there tonight. Alfie looked so happy. You're a good friend…you are just friends right?"

"Of course Dean what else would we be? I don't even know what I am yet."

"Well I can tell you it won't be Omega."

Sam turned to look at his brother, "I could be a Beta you know. How would you feel about that?"

Dean hadn't considered it before but anything was possible, "I'd be happy for you and accept it just like you did for me. Bobby is a Beta and he's cool."

"I gave Alfie a smooch after we got done dancing. It was really nice, I felt tingly."

Dean snickered, "I know, it's on video and immortalized in pictures."

"Dang it!"

"Settle down, I'm not broadcasting it anyplace. Besides there is nothin' wrong with having a crush on someone."

Sam stuck out his tongue at his big brother.

"Oh now you did it Sammy, it's on!"

The brothers got into a pillow fight wrestling match which Dean naturally won. Sam called no fair since Dean was knocked up and he couldn't fight back.

They fell asleep holding each other like old times.

Dean had naughty dreams that night of Castiel on a freckle hunt.

TBC


	41. Forever and a Day

…

The next morning Dean woke to find Sam sitting his desk surrounded by herbs and spices from Scotty's pantry along with some items that were in John's effects.

Curious, Dean rolled out of bed and padded over to see what his brother was up to. Sam had his tongue stuck out to the side and seemed to be in deep concentration. There was a journal opened up next to him with drawings and notes scribbled around the edges of the paper. It was Sam's very first official journal he had started with one of the leather bound blank books Scotty had given him at Christmas.

"Whatcha doin' Sammy?"

Sam dropped cinnamon bark in a large mortar. "I'm making a charm to hang over the marriage bed at the cabin. It'll protect you, Cas and the baby."

Sam was dressed in one of Dean's old tees and a pair of flannel sleep pants covered in little snowboarding penguins, something he wouldn't have been able to wear in his old life. Sam previously had only worn Dean's hand-me-downs and John never would have allowed something so whimsical and childish on his sons.

It warmed Dean's heart to no end to see Sam this relaxed. The penguin pants had been another gift from Scotty to Sam at Christmas and already they were too short by several inches. His little brother was growing by leaps and bounds.

Dean bent to sniff the back of Sam's neck. Dean enjoyed the comforting and unique scent of what could best be described as fresh moss and extra sugary gummy candies. Dean was missing Sam already but of course he wouldn't admit it both to protect himself and his brother.

Dean's sniffing barely registered; Sam was focused on the task at hand. Dean took a more forward approach and punched his brother on the shoulder.

"You jerk! What did you do that for?"

Dean was pouting, "My stomach feels weird. I think it's from all the food and wedding cake I ate last night."

Sam tore his attention away from the burdock root he was chopping, "Maybe you have to poop. I'll make you some catnip tea. It helps with the nausea and it's safe for pregnant people."

Dean answered softly, "Thanks Sammy."

…..

Castiel caught Dean just as he was heading to the bathroom. The Alpha placed his hands on his bride's hips and held on, "Now I've got you."

Dean let out a spontaneously giggle as his cheeks flushed with excitement, "You already had me."

Cas refused to play fair. He tongued the tip of Dean's bright pink ear and rumbled, "Do you have a moment for me Kitten?" Castiel could turn his Omega into a stammering, boneless mess just with the sound of his voice.

"Y-yeah."

Cas easily lifted Dean up and pinned him against the wall forcing the teen to wrap his legs around his Alpha's slim waist.

The young husband had pitched an obscene tent in his boxers that just wouldn't go down. Rubbing just right he managed to wiggle his dick out the fly without letting go of Dean. It was now the start of day three without actual intercourse and he was barely hanging on.

Cas placed hungry kisses on the malleable Omega's slack mouth and soon tongues were twining. The not very sexy sounds of slurping filled the hall. Castiel broke the kiss, "Your body is so very responsive to mine," he pressed his lips against the shell of his horny Omega's ear, "what a good little pussy cat you are."

Scotty breezed by with a plant mister in hand squirting them as he passed. "Knock it off, breakfast is ready."

Castiel snarled at Scotty. The Alpha was losing patience and the cock block sent him over the edge.

Scotty turned sharply, the marabou fringe on his ice blue negligee fluttered about his lean, muscular frame. The walking, talking paradox pulled back his long flaxen hair and secured it with a scrunchie readying for battle verbal or otherwise.

Normally it would have been hard to take a guy wearing a fancy nightie seriously but this was Scotty and he was no average Omega. "I had one nerve left and you just chewed right through it." He kicked off his kitten heel slippers and took a stance.

Dean whispered, "Cas, apologize. The last time I saw him like this he beat the shit out of that guy at the DMV. Besides its shitty to snarl at a pregnant guy."

Castiel snapped himself out of his feverish state and set Dean on his feet. The English teacher went from mating display to charming, "Apologies to my handsome goddess." He took Scotty by the hand and tenderly kissed his palm.

Scotty went from angry to weepy in seconds. He draped his arms around Castiel and crushed the man to his bosom. "I'm sorry Cas. I feel so tired and I'm all bloated."

Castiel couldn't help himself; he rubbed his cheek against the nearest breast. The Omega's normally firm pectorals now had a nice new layer of fat and expanding milk sacs. Of course the father-to-be told himself it was all in the name of research, _"An Alpha could suckle for hours on the nourishing milk an Omega provides…and a baby of course. Sooo soft…plump nipples…mmm Dean…"_

Scotty grabbed Cas' messy dark hair and yanked his head back, "Are you about done?" Luckily for Cas the Omega had a smile on his face.

Completely embarrassed he had just got caught nuzzling his step-mom's boob while lost in a breast feeding fantasy Castiel stammered something about being precocious as his excuse.

"Sorry honey, only Sam gets to use the precocious line. When you turn into an adorable pre-teen with mommy issues get back to me."

Dean had shut himself up in the bathroom, "Is everything ok out there?"

Cas rolled his eyes even though Dean couldn't see, "It's good to know you have my back sweetheart."

"Babe, would you slide a copy of Popular Mechanics under the door?"

Sam emerged from his bedroom holding up a linen bag with a strange symbol drawn on the front in red, permanent marker, "Dean I got your charm bag ready!"

Spencer, wearing an apron that said "F**k the cook" complete with asterisks, bellowed from the end of the hall, "Come on, these pancakes won't eat themselves!"

Just an average morning in paradise.

…..

Dean was on his second stack of pancakes, "These are amazing!" He stabbed a strawberry sitting in a puddle of syrup and popping it in his mouth.

Spencer's claim to cooking fame was pancakes and BBQ. Watching his Dean-in-law and by virtue his grandchild enjoy the food made the elder Novak happy.

Sam finished his last bite of pancake then fished the linen drawstring bag out of his shirt pocket and set it next to Dean's plate. Dean took a moment from his busy eating schedule to examine the bag then said only half jokingly, "You aren't getting all witchy on me are you Sam?"

"No Dean, it's just for protection. I found the recipe in one of dad's journals and made my own tweaks to it."

The mention of John caused Dean to feel unsettled. Appetite now gone, he pushed his plate aside; "I suppose when I get back we should go through everything he had stuffed in the car and trunk."

Sam nodded, "It would be good to inventory everything carefully. I packed most of it up without looking at the contents."

Cas glanced at his watch, "Dean we have to get going, I want to reach the cabin before dark. I need to get the electricity; heat and water going then head out for supplies."

Spencer put his son's mind at ease "It's all taken care of. I paid your friend Benny to drive up there this morning and get the place stocked and ready."

Castiel was relieved; if Benny was handling the details then everything would be in tiptop shape when they arrived at the honeymoon cabin.

….

Benny finished securing the top of the pole to the heavy beam above. He figured if Castiel didn't appreciate the wedding gift he could always remove it. No harm, no foul.

He got down off the ladder then stepped back to admire his work. Javier had come along and between them the cabin was stocked, dusted, and everything working so when the newlyweds showed up the only thing they had to do was screw like bunnies.

The shop teacher had brought his tools and done some small repairs he felt might be beyond what Castiel was able to accomplish. Benny looked around the open, rustic cabin bedroom and thought how cozy and romantic it felt. He hoped to someday buy a little place like this for his own family to spend the summers.

Javi's high soft voice called out from the kitchen, "My honey bear, I'm done putting away groceries and arranging the flowers."

Benny let out a teasing bear growl and heard his wife giggle.

"I'm hungry for some honey."

More giggling came from the kitchen.

The Alpha got a whole lot of dirty thoughts standing there next to the big old iron bed, _"No I can't do that…not here. It would be wrong…then again there are three extra set of sheets."_ He palmed his dick through worn denim and gave Big Ben a squeeze, _"I could change the sheets after and air out the bedroom. Who would know?"_

As if he read Benny's mind, Javier appeared completely nude in all his pregnant, tan and tiny glory. He had stuck little daisies randomly throughout his glorious thicket of pubic hair.

After they married Benny forbade his wife from shaving or waxing his crotch. He loved every single curl and all the lovely pheromones that became trapped within them. He couldn't wait to bury his face right into the little garden.

Benny was a goner. He ripped off his shirt, kicked off his boots and shucked his jeans. The big Alpha flopped back on the bed and patted his shoulders, "Come here my itty bitty Princess, the King wants to give you a moustache ride."

His wife stopped to admire the pole then padded over to Benny, "Later will your butterfly pollinate my daisy?"

"Darlin' I will pollinate every hole in your body. You do know you're going to walk funny for a week."

Swinging a buttery tan leg over Benny's face the Omega settled in for a through tongue lashing, "Oh I know Benny, but walking is overrated. I'll just make you carry me."

"Ok, deal."

"Benny?"

"Honey it's not polite to talk with my mouth full. What is it?"

"Is it weird I find it exciting we are about to mate on Castiel and Dean's bed?"

"No baby, it would be weird if you didn't. Besides, I'm going to change the sheets."

…

Sam finally released his brother from the hug, "I'll miss you Dean."

"It's only a week Sammy, I'll be back. I always come back don't I?"

"Yeah, still I worry about you more since you're pregnant."

Castiel leaned forward from the passenger seat, "Don't worry Sam, I'll take good care of them."

Dean added, "Try to have some fun while I'm gone. Have friends over and play video games, eat too much junk food and watch terrible movies when you're supposed to be sleeping, have Alfie give you a mamba lesson. If you really need someone to worry about go take care of Scotty. Isn't Bobby supposed to hang out with you before he takes off?"

Sam brightened up at the mention of Bobby, "Yeah I have a ton of questions for him. Plus he brought some stuff for us and I can't wait to see what it is."

Dean reached up and tweaked his brother's nose, "Well there you go, a week so busy you won't have time to miss us."

With a renewed sense of purpose Sam closed the car door and headed back to the house to make plans.

Dean started up the Impala and pressed the gas pedal a few times, "Just listen to her Cas," he lovingly stroked the dashboard with his finger tips, "I love you Baby."

"Would you like to be alone for a few minutes?"

"Ha, ha, ready?"

"More than ready my love."

….

Cas felt free and easy riding shotgun in the classic black beauty with Dean at his side. When Dean began to sing along to one of his favorite mixed tapes the ride got even better. Castiel thought Dean was naturally gifted with a beautiful voice honed by years of practice right inside the Impala.

Dean unencumbered by worries as distance was placed between them and the real world. The newlyweds had a whole week to create all new memories that Dean could use to block out the painful ones of the past.

He reached over taking Castiel's hand in his, "Sing with me baby."

Shy about his questionable singing abilities Castiel turned to "No Dean, I don't want to scare the baby. Bun might never want to come out in fear I'd sing a lullaby."

"Please? I think your voice is…" Dean grasped for the right word to describe something that set alley cats to wailing. That didn't matter though, when you love someone even the things others might see as a flaw a true mate could see as endearing.

"Is what?"

"Unique."

Cas had a difficult time denying Dean especially in the state the Omega was in so he jumped in, hoping Jon Bon Jovi's soulful voice was enough to make it passable.

 _Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well,I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me…_

Dean joined his husband, belting out the words.

 _Yeah I, will love you, baby  
Always and I'll be there  
Forever and a day, always_

 _I'll be there, till the stars don't shine  
'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you, always…._

There was little musical harmony in the Impala that day but plenty of love and laughter.

It would always be Cas and Dean.

….

Castiel loved to watch Dean do just about anything, sleeping, singing, complaining, driving, peeing, showering, masturbating and eating among hundreds of other little things.

At the moment he was entranced by Dean consuming two slices of coconut cream pie. Castiel hadn't finished his slice of cherry saving half of it for his wife who already expressed an interest. As a pregnant teen, Dean had the appetite and metabolism of a wild rabbit with a belly full of bunnies so Cas was sure to feed his wife's voracious appetite.

Castiel gushed, "I love you Wife."

Dean stopped shoving in the dessert and smiled around his mouthful. He polished off the tall glass of milk and wiped his face with the sleeve of his flannel shirt.

Dean cast his eyes downward feeling suddenly bashful. The title of "wife" was still sinking in, "I love you Husband." He looked around for the bathroom spotting an arrow pointing down a hallway, "Be right back."

Cas fought the urge to follow him. They never knew which public places would have a decent bathroom for Dean. Would there be a separate Omega bathroom or would Dean need to use the ladies room and face the possible jealousy and scorn of a Beta female or worse, use a unisex bathroom and risk encountering a creepy guy.

 _"_ _What if there is a biker gang or a rapist in there…what if someone takes him away…so many what ifs…"_

Castiel caught the attention of their waitress as she passed by, "Betty is there an Omega bathroom in this establishment?"

The elderly waitress pushed up her rhinestone studded cat eye glasses and gave the cute, blue eyed twentysomething Alpha a strange look, "Why do you need an Omega bathroom?"

He gestured to the empty spot across from him, "My wife went to the bathroom alone." He wrung a paper napkin in his hand, "I'm trying not to be overbearing but I do worry even more now that Dean is pregnant."

"Sure sugar, we have an Omega bathroom. Where do you think you are the sticks?" She topped off Cas' cup of coffee and took Dean's empty milk glass, "I'll get the little mama more. You worry too much, not everyone in the world is dangerous. If you don't mind my asking, how far along is he?"

He couldn't help but smile just thinking about their bun, "A little over three months. He's due in August so we have a ways to go. This is our first," Castiel lowered his voice as if Dean could hear somehow, "I would like a big family."

Cas had no idea why he was telling a stranger these personal things but he kept so much bottled up inside that these small revelations to a waitress with a friendly way about her felt safe enough.

"Babies are expensive sugar, have a test run with this one and then see how you feel. I imagine you have plenty of time since you both look like babies yourselves."

Castiel frowned.

"Now don't get all huffy, just an observation is all."

The Alpha gripped his mug in both hands and sipped the bitter, hot brew. "It's just that at work I am judged by others _._ " _"Why did I just say that?"_

Betty patted the young man in turmoil on the shoulder, "Well screw them. Milk and some free goodies coming your way. Bakery always cheers me up."

In minutes Alpha, Omega and Little Bun Novak were back in the Impala. Dean was now in the passenger seat clutching a bag of bear claws and a quart of milk. "Man, this day just can't get any better!"

Cas quirked a brow, "Oh no? Not even when we get to the cabin?"

"I said day not night"

….

The young man had just stepped back to his table when he caught sight of the Impala pulling away from the diner _. "That's the car. It has to be him!"_

He waved Betty over to his table, "Ma'am, did you see the driver of that big black car?"

"Two young men, I imagine the older one was the driver."

He looked up at her with sad hazel eyes, "Was there a man in here, tall, brown hair and big brown eyes, late thirties? You'd remember him because he is very handsome with a nice smile but a total bastard."

Betty felt bad for the young Omega. He was just one of many that passed through, each looking for a person, a family or a place to call home. Some of them were on run from the very same things.

"Did this guy do a number on you?"

He took out John's wallet and showed her the dead Hunter's driver's license, "This is the guy I'm looking for and I'm sure that is his car."

Betty took the license and squinted at the small photo of a ruggedly handsome man with a slight grin on his face as if this John character knew all the answers. She could see how a female or Omega could get their head turned by someone like this.

She handed it back, "I'm sorry, I don't recognize him."

"Did those guys say where they were going?"

"No honey."

The defeated Omega put a five dollar bill on the table, "Will this cover my meal with tax?"

All he had eaten was a bowl of chili and a basket of crackers. She pushed the fiver back to him, "Lunch is free today." Just like the weather guy predicted a snowstorm was brewing in the area. She saw the first flakes begin to fall and grew concerned for the young man.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

He whispered, "No."

Betty made a phone call to the Savior Project and within the hour Lillian showed up to take the young man back to their farm. He didn't fuss or fight and went willingly.

…

By the time the newlyweds arrived at the cabin night had fallen. Luckily Benny had left the porch light on. According to the radio the area was due for a snow storm that evening and Castiel was relieved they beat the weather.

Cas shook the sleeping Omega's shoulder, "We are here."

Dean yawned as he hugged Cas' lined trench coat tighter around him. "Ok, I'll help you carry stuff in."

"No, go wait by the door for me."

Dean did as he was told. When Cas reached Dean he set their bags down, opened the door and swept the Omega into his arms and over the threshold.

Dean didn't protest, instead he circled his arms around Castiel's neck and rested his head on his husband's strong shoulder. The Alpha carried him to their marriage bed then left to build a fire.

…

Dean grasped the pole easily climbed a few feet up then did a slow spin back down. He felt queasy and decided not to risk it. _"I guess Cas will just have to get his little butt up there while I watch."_

"Dean."

There was Castiel advancing slowly toward him as if moving any quicker would cause the Alpha to lose all control. With muscles tensed as if ready to spring he seemed more wild animal than man.

Dean raked his eyes over his mate's perfect body. Castiel's balls hung heavy in obvious need of draining. His flushed cock pointed obscenely toward Heaven as the head leaked a trail of excitement. The Alpha advanced a few more steps.

If Dean hadn't been Castiel's Omega he would have felt a little scared but he knew his Alpha. He could see the blue eyes held desperation and a modicum of pain. _"This is my fault for making him wait so long when I want him just as badly. Fuck, he's hot as hell."_

"I've tried so hard to wait and follow this tradition but I'm hanging by a thread and I can't stop myself any longer." Castiel rushed forward.

The deeply rooted primal needs in both Alpha and Omega surfaced quickly. This was the final ritual devoid of any pretty words or romance.

Dean fell to the bed and assumed a position as old as the Omega branch on humanities family on all fours then chest pressed to the mattress and ass in the air. Dean instinctively spread his legs farther to the sides so Castiel could get a proper view of what was up for offer.

He felt a kiss first on his bare, dripping pussy then on his pink little asshole. That was the extent of foreplay before the Alpha, with enough presence of mind to avoid the still cherry rectum, rammed inside the place that felt like home. Dean cried out from the swift thrust and wild fucking that lasted all of a minute.

Castiel had been too far gone, tears dripped on his lover's back from the pain of his knot swelling too quickly. The Alpha refused to make any noise to give him away. He grasped Dean above and below the belly rolling them both to the side. Dean could feel the rhythmic jerk of the iron hard penis as it released a flood into his pregnant body.

Hopelessly locked together at least for awhile the new husband and wife fell asleep oblivious to the storm raging outside.

Each dreamt of roses and unfettered fantasy.

TBC


	42. Working Out the Kinks

Castiel woke to find his deflated knot and tender dick had slid out of his Omega's equally tender ladies glove, _"Ladies glove…I can just see Dean's face when I tell him it's my poetic description for his breathtaking vagina."_

To find they were no longer joined as one left the Alpha with mixed feelings, while joyful and fulfilled from the closeness they had shared there was a touch of melancholy from their separation. He wondered if Dean felt the same after they parted.

Dean wiggled his perky little butt in his sleep. A frown crossed his face when he realized he wasn't stuffed full of Alpha husband cock.

Castiel whispered as softly as his voice would allow,"Even if I am not inside you we are still bound heart to heart and soul to soul. You belong to me forever Dean. I'll never let you go."

The frown vanished, replaced by a contented smile. Castiel could reach Dean even in his dreams.

" _I am so confused at times, owner and caregiver, equals with freedom. It is the good Alpha's burden…I must keep our lives in balance."_

Castiel took two fingers and parted the sleeping Omega's cheeks to admire his virgin entrance. For a newlywed Alpha it was the last place on his Omega's body to conquer. They had a week to build up to the act of anal lovemaking and Castiel was trying his best to be patient even though the thought of deflowering Dean a second time tested his civilized self.

Much about sex was still a mystery to the young teacher and he was pleased Dean was more than willing to unravel these mysteries at his side.

Still asleep, Dean rolled on his back exposing his belly and the beginnings of small breasts that Castiel already adored. Breasts would be a fleeting fancy for Castiel, once Dean finished breast feeding their baby his chest would slowly go back to normal.

The Alpha bent down to kiss his Omega's soft cock which was nestled to the side in a pretty bush of pubic hair.

Castiel couldn't resist running his hands over the swollen belly of his mate in hopes of feeling their baby move, _"This is your daddy my precious little bun…when will you move and show me you're there? Still playing hard to get I see…"_

The new husband ended his early morning hands on exam of his sleeping wife and headed for the kitchen.

….

With a hot mug of coffee in one hand and a glass of cranberry juice in the other, Castiel paused on his way back to the bedroom to look out the living room window.

The night's heavy snowfall had transformed the dullness of winter meadow and woodlands into something magical. The sun cast bold morning rays over the frozen lake and new fallen snow causing the landscape to glint and glitter in a rainbow of colors. This cabin, the lake, woodlands and meadow had become their sanctuary, a place hidden away from the outside world where Alpha and Omega could be anything they wanted to be.

Castiel smiled as pleasant memories surfaced of himself as a little boy holding his mother's hand as they tromped around in the snowy meadow. She'd lift little Cas out of the deeper drifts and carry him to reach the trees.

" _Mama, look at the trees all covered in frosting! What flavor is it?"_

 _Her musical laugher made his heart all warm and happy. She lifted him up to a branch, "Taste it my blue angel."_

 _Little Cas licked a snowy branch, "It tastes like winter, Mama!"_

The Alpha decided to sit and enjoy his cup of coffee, giving Dean a little more time to sleep as he reminisced.

Within the hour Dean showed up and plopped next to Cas on the couch. The Omega was all wrapped up in Cas' flannel robe and reeking of sex. He snuggled up next to Castiel after downing the glass of juice.

"I missed you babe. What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking about my past, this place, our family," he slipped a hand under the flannel robe and once again searched for movement, "Have you felt any movement?"

Dean couldn't help but be worried, "You keep asking but nothing's changed except me getting fat and a set of tender tits. Why, do you think something is wrong? The doctor said it was too early to feel the baby move."

The nervous father-to-be gave his wife a placating smile, "Nothing is wrong I'm just excited to feel our baby." The teacher sighed, "I hope I can take off work to go to the next appointment. We need to schedule prenatal visits far in advance for the afternoons so I can take you after I'm done with school for the day. That witch of a principle has issues with me."

Dean corrected him, "Bitch…you mean bitch of a principle although witches suck worse than bitches."

Cas' blue eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, something sure to make Dean weak in the knees. He then and gave a throaty laugh. The sound went right to Dean's groin.

"Do you know what I find fascinating Dean?"

"What?"

"That you've actually met a witch."

"Don't be too fascinated, I'd never want you or any of our family around any. I hate witches." Dean quickly changed the subject, "Talk to me, I want to hear the music of your voice."

The Alpha tweaked Dean's freckled nose, "You use my own words. Alright Kitten, I'll talk."

Castiel reminisced about summers at the lake and family cookouts, swimming and playing in the sun.

Dean wiggled down until his head was on Cas' lap. "I bet you get really tan."

"Actually yes, you'll see this summer. I'm swarthy as it is. Remind me to find those old photos when we get back home."

"Did you come here all the time? I know you told me at once but I like to listen to your stories."

Cas rolled his baby blues, "My old life is far from interesting."

Dean batted his lashes which was something he never did BC or "Before Castiel". "Pretty please, how about you tell me your bad boy stories from college."

"I was far from a bad boy. Why don't we skip my college life for now and think of our future."

Dean liked the sound of that. He had all sorts of ideas, "This would be a good place to bring Bun in the summertime. How about the whole family? We could cookout, go swimming and have a bonfire. We would need to set up some tents though, I don't think the cabin can hold everyone."

Cas added, "Preferably with dad and Scotty's tent farther away from the cabin so when they play Tarzan and Giant Jane we don't have to see their weird and wild sex. Speaking of weird and wild sex, Benny put in that nice stripper pole and I was wondering when you were going to dance for me."

Dean squawked, "I thought you were going to work the pole."

He teased his wife, "You're the Omega so you should be the one to strip."

Dean teased him right back, "He looked down at his baby belly, "I'll need a bucket nearby, I might need to puke after swinging around like a demented monkey. I really wanted to see you strip but I suppose I'll have to live on the memories of those hot Alpha strippers from my bachelorette party."

The Alpha was instantly jealous at the thought of the cop, fireman and cowboy strippers, "I didn't find those Alpha whores attractive at all. Honestly I was scared they would spread pubic lice all over the place."

Dean burst out laughing, "Oh my god, you are sooo jealous!"

"Don't be ridiculous Dean, I am not jealous. Besides, I can out dance any of them. I could make a nice living as an exotic dancer because I'm very flexible and not to blow my own horn but I've got a great body."

"You don't have to convince me."

Dean walked his fingers up his husband's smooth chest tweaked a nipple along the way, "I didn't think they were very good looking. No one is as hot as you babe."

Dean was amused to find Castiel was actually pouting, "Seriously Cas…they were yucky. Besides you went to a strip club, what about that stripper Candy?"

Castiel thought back to sweet Candy showing him some dance moves in the champagne lounge, "I was respectful to him Dean. I have no desire to see other Omegas strip besides you. As a wise man once said, why go out for hamburger when you've got steak at home?"

Dean swung a leg over Cas' lap, bouncing on his husband's crotch, "So what cut of steak am I?"

The Alpha almost blew a load just from the constant wiggling. He gasped, "tenderloin."

Dean clamped a hand on Cas' ass and shoved a finger in his hairy crack to poke around the sphincter, "Well that makes you rump roast and this Omega is hungry!"

Surprised and mortified, Cas jumped up almost spilling his wife to the floor, "Time for breakfast." He raced from the room to the kitchen in record time leaving Dean to wonder what he had done wrong.

They had a lot of new kinks to work out.

…

Breakfast became an exercise in flirtation and restraint. Dean stabbed a breakfast sausage with his fork then licked the drop of grease dangling at the tip. Cas ran his tongue along a halved strawberry then popped it in his mouth.

Castiel was still testing the waters of dirty talk. Romantic words were his forte but his voice was also uniquely built for bold commands and sensual filth. Dean called Cas' voice a real panty dropper. _"Talking dirty at the breakfast table…I can do this. Maybe I'll try a combination of smut and eloquence."_

He tested the waters, "This evening after I'm done with my scintillating performance I guarantee you will grovel for my long, thick, Alpha daddy cock but I warn you Dean, it might not end up inside your precious lily."

Excited over the promise of Alpha daddy cock Dean stammered, "N-not my lily?"

"Perhaps I'll stem your virgin rose." Castiel watched Dean's reaction. The Omega was wide eyed and slightly trembling. _"That could be good or bad I'm not sure…"_

Pumped full of excitement, Cas slapped his hands on the lacquered pine table for emphasis, "I'll fill your bowels with a veritable bounty of semen as I finger fuck your cunt with one hand and stroke your sweet cock with the other." Cas wasn't sure how he would accomplish all three tasks at the same time but would figure it out when the time came.

The Omega let go of his prideful inhibitions and moaned, "Oooh yes Alpha please!" Dean's head fell back exposing his neck to be ravaged. Instead he felt a chaste kiss followed by Castiel's normal sounding voice say, "I better get those dishes washed."

"Cas you fucking genital tease!"

Castiel enjoyed Dean as the frustrated one. He did a little preview bump and grind over to the sink then bent over giving his wife the full furry fruit bowl.

"You can punish me later, ladies choice."

Dean stomped off to take a shower mumbling threats all the way there.

His husband called out in a cheery voice, "It's a lovely day for a walk. After the dishes we can get a little sunshine."

….

Castiel cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Dean this isn't funny!"

A sloppy snowball smacked Cas in the back of the head propelling him forward face down in a snow bank.

Laughter came from somewhere in the cedar trees. Dean yelled, "I think it's pretty funny!"

The Alpha barked, "When I find you I'm going to give you a bare bottom spanking!"

This time Cas managed to pinpoint the sound of the laughter, "He took off running toward the nearest cedars, "You can't outrun me Dean!"

Dean circled around and hid behind the woodpile out back. After five minutes of squatting Dean's legs got tired and his belly began to rumble. _"Aw, come on Bun, we just had breakfast. You're giving away Mommy's tactical advantage."_

Suddenly Dean found himself flat on his back with Cas on top. Cas was sure to avoid any pressure on the baby, "Don't underestimate me Omega I'll always find you."

The skilled Hunter in Dean rapidly surfaced sending him into survival mode. He wrapped his legs around Cas' waist flipping him over then sat on his chest. Dean pinned the attacker by the wrists.

Cas heard a low rumble emit from deep in the Hunter's chest. Though he knew how to fight and defend himself he couldn't risk harming Dean or the baby.

Dean looked wild eyed, his features hard. Cas heard a low rumble emit from deep in the Hunter's chest. It was the first time he felt a little scared of Dean.

He did the only thing he could think of, "I love you."

Once those words were spoken the face of Max Anders faded away and Dean was looking down at his loving husband Castiel.

"I-I'm sorry, I got all confused. You grabbed me and I thought you were someone else."Dean blinked back his tears.

Castiel helped Dean to his feet and the couple walked back to the cabin in silence. Once inside Cas asked Dean what had happened. In true Dean Winchester style his answer was, "I don't wanna talk about it right now."

Afraid Dean would start to shut down, Castiel switched gears, "This is a good day; our day and no one will take this away from us not even ghosts from the past. Now smile for me." He flashed Dean a big smile.

Dean smiled in return, "Thanks Cas. I love you."

…

Dean stood by the fire naked and shivering which sent Castiel into paternal overdrive. Concern for the baby and his young wife made the Alpha question if going outdoors had been the right thing to do. The hide and seek triggered something in Dean that neither of them expected. Next time a simple walk would suffice.

He stepped up behind his Omega and wrapped the freckled teen in a quilt, "Why don't I make some hot cocoa while you make us a pillow nest on the bed."

…..

Castiel poked his head out of the kitchen a few minutes later to find his wife hadn't moved, "Dean why are you still standing there? Once in awhile pretend I'm in charge. My ego is feeling a little bruised."

" _Bruised because you touched my asshole and Omegas don't touch their Alphas there."_ Of course he didn't say that out loud.

The Omega snapped out of his wandering thoughts, "You are mostly in charge." He vanished to the bedroom to gather pillows for nesting.

The Alpha made a pffft sound and went back to making cocoa. In less than a minute Dean called to him, "Cas, the baby needs marshmallows."

"Yes Dean I'll put in marshmallows."

"Mini ones?"

"Yes, mini ones."

Cas shook his head and chuckled softly, _"Mostly in charge…yeah right."_

…..

"One hundred ninety eight…one hundred ninety nine…two hundred," Cas slapped a very relaxed Dean on the butt, "Two hundred freckles, give or take a freckle, on your shoulders. Now roll over, I want to see if you have any between your legs."

Dean let out a pillow muffled laugh, "I don't think I do but you can check." The Omega rolled on his back and spread his legs wide, bent at the knees. He was rock hard, wantonly thrusting his hips in the air, "Suck my dick."

"Oh no my pretty, not yet, I must check for freckles first." Cas' eyes were nearly black with just a sliver of blue. His lip curled slightly showing even, white teeth.

First he gently squeezed the head of Dean's penis, opening the slit. A clear string of Omega semen oozed down the shaft. Cas' tongue darted out catching the fluid, "So sterile and pure, no sperm to ruin the flavor."

"Are there f-freckles?"

"No freckles."

As the exquisite torture of light kisses and licks went on, Dean humped the air desperate for more contact. When his lover's warm mouth engulfed his erection Dean reached down and took a handful of hair on his Alpha's bobbing head.

"Suck it hard…there…there…son of a …fuuuuck!" Dean let loose a scream at the top of his lungs as a torrent of fluid released down Cas' throat. The Alpha pulled off to stop from choking.

Back painfully arched, the Omega peaked again while Cas watched in blissful wonder. Balls tight and dick jerking wildly, pearly droplets sprayed across Dean's chest. His body jerked one last time then dropped back flat on the mattress. Once his breathing slowed he whispered, "Find any freckles?"

Cas whispered back, "Just one on your left nut. It's very cute." He cupped the freckled nut and kissed it.

Dean said "nut freckle" and both burst out laughing.

Cas made a mental note to write down the nut freckle story in his honeymoon journal.

Dean made a mental note to say "nut freckle" in front of Sam to make him laugh and Spencer to gross him out. He decided not to say it in front of Scotty just in case his mentor Omega started to worry Dean had skin cancer and want to see his nut. Scotty was kind of a worrywart.

….

After a long, lazy nap the newlyweds shared a platter laden with little snacks. Crackers, little cubes of cheese, dip, baby carrots, jalapeno poppers and other bite sized items were shared in front of the fire.

After their snacking Castiel brought out two tall glasses of milk and generous wedges of spiced apple pie with whipped cream, Dean was in hog heaven.

The young parents-to-be discussed names for Bun because as Dean pointed out the kid couldn't be called that forever. Of course the list changed frequently. They had plenty of time to decide. They also debated on leaving the sex of the baby a surprise. It was something they went back and forth on never quite settling on an answer.

There was something Castiel needed to bring up but had been putting it off for some time, "Dean I've been thinking about selling the cabin and property."

Dean bolted up from his comfy spot by the fire, "No! Come on Cas this place is special. If it's because of money you know I don't mind living at your dad's place. I'm pretty sure they want us there anyway."

The somber Alpha shook his head, "It's more than that. I've been looking into part time jobs on weekends. After school lets out I'm going to look for a full time job until fall. I want to save up for a down payment on a home. I've been crunching the numbers and selling this place would help us greatly."

Castiel looked up at the high beam ceilings done in airy white pine then to the fieldstone fireplace built by his grandfather. As a child Castiel had memorized each stone. Here he had been free from his parents fighting.

Dean looked him dead in the eye, "Cas promise you'll think about this. Let's just put that aside for the week and we can talk about it again when you're ready. Once you sell this property you can never get it back. It's a big decision. We can work something out I just know it."

"Alright, I'll put this conversation aside for now. On to happier things," Castiel poked gently at the baby bump, "I demand you start moving immediately or at least by the doctor visit in two weeks." It was a miracle, the Alpha felt movement. "Dean I feel the baby!"

Dean smirked.

Cas cocked his head, a little frown on his face, "What?" He sniffed the air, "What the hell Dean, it smells like very bowels of Hell!"

Now grinning, Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, I've been farty lately. I blame the baby. Still wanna get all up in my business back there?"

After Cas finished dry heaving he croaked, "Yes."

"Ok but don't bitch if I release some stress gas."

Sure farting wasn't romantic and sure Cas worried about the fireplace exploding but it was still a great day. The night promised to be even better.

….

Dean wrestled for the big tote bag Cas kept teasing him with, "I wanna see!" He bounced on the Alpha's butt while he tickled him, "Stop teasing!"

Castiel just laughed at him, "No not yet."

He got some pretty hard swats from the pissed off Omega, "Fine then dance. First get me some more pie and milk and some dollar bills." Dean waggled his brows, "What are you gonna wear?"

Cas hopped to his feet out of reach of Dean's hands, "It's something so naughty that you really should have a handkerchief handy to catch all the drool." He then winked. Castiel's winks lasted way too long and his mouth got in the action.

Dean didn't have the heart to tell him he looked like a stroke victim when he tried to wink. Castiel also liked to do air quotes which Dean had gotten used to chalking it up to Cas being Cas.

…..

Dean was settled in their pillow nest waiting for the show. They were broke and had no singles for him to toss so unbeknownst to Cas, Dean had gathered some change.

"Come on Cas, I have the music cued up." His finger rested on the "play" button of the stereo.

Castiel called out, "Ready or not here I come."

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. For once in his life he was speechless.

TBC

A/N- I know this was an all honeymoon chapter. There will be some more honeymoon next chapter and some surprises on the home. Bobby, the beginnings of a mystery and baby stuff among other things.


	43. Come Undone

Castiel was dressed in a vest, harness and a pair of itty bitty stretch suede shorts that would have put Daisy Duke to shame

From the look on Dean's face Castiel wondered if he had overdone it, _"He must be in shock and for good reason; that's what I get for shopping at .com. I look like a Tom of Finland reject. Thanks for the advice Benny."_

Completely in awe of this Mega Alpha standing before him, Dean finally managed to blurt out, "You are a god."

Cas took a step closer to Dean, "You like it?"

Beaming with pride at having such a gorgeous man as his very own, Dean flashed Cas one of his brilliant smiles, "I don't like it, I love it."

Dean did his best panther crawl to the edge of the bed. He pressed his face against the suede housing the Alpha's swollen meat and began sucking the outline of the erection. He tried pulling the shorts off but Cas caught his wrist. The Alpha decided it was time to test some more dirty talk, "Are you my needy little cock slut?"

The Omega pulled off the damp suede and moaned, "Always and only for you Alpha."

He grasped the close cropped hair and gave Dean a gentle tug back, "Sorry Omega, not yet."

The feisty Omega growled at him like a puppy denied a favorite toy.

Castiel patted the teen on top the head, "I promise I'll give you a big, juicy bone later." He smiled down at his beauty, "Besides, you're my kitten not my puppy."

Dean let out a little mewl and gingerly rubbed his cheek against his Alpha's erection, "I'm your naughty kitten."

To an outsider the exchange would have seemed just this side of weird and it was about to get a whole lot weirder.

Castiel trailed his nose through the air as a hungry smile crossed his face. Dean's body had just released a thick jelly-like substance to coat his rectum in preparation for penetration. It was easily distinguished from an Omegas vaginal slick scent.

" _He's so close to ready…"_

The Omega rolled up his adoring eyes locking with his Alpha's electric blue. He begged, "Please dance for me."

"Go back to your nest and put the music on." He slapped Dean on the ass as soon as he had a clear shot.

Dean scampered back to the pillows and turned on the music. "Come Undone" filled the small cabin, Castiel easily climbing to the top of the pole and stretching his body out with a one handed grip. He swung round and round, the music spurring the stripper on to wild acrobatics.

 _Mine, immaculate dream made breath and skin  
I've been waiting for you  
Signed, with a home tattoo,  
Happy birthday to you was created for you_

 _Can't ever keep from falling apart  
At the seams  
Cannot believe you're taking my heart  
To pieces_

 _Oh, it'll take a little time,  
Might take a little crime  
To come undone now_

Dean was positively mesmerized. His personal stripper slid to the center of the pole and removed the leather vest. Cas tossed it to him and as soon as Dean caught it he tongued the damp leather where his Alpha's hairy pits had been.

 _We'll try to stay blind  
To the hope and fear outside  
Hey child, stay wilder than the wind  
And blow me in to cry_

 _Who do you need, who do you love  
When you come undone_

Beneath the vest the stripper wore a studded leather harness connected by a steel ring directly in the center of his smooth, muscular chest. Dean wondered what it would look like with a special A.O. leash attached.

 _Words, playing me deja vu, Like a radio tune I swear I've heard before,  
Chill, is it something real, Or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers  
Can't ever keep from falling apart.. at the seams  
Can I believe you're taking my heart.. to pieces  
_

Cas descended the pole landing with a heavy thud of boots on hardwood. Teasing his wet bitch,Cas lowered the shorts just under his glorious buttocks, he then grasped the pole with both hands and pumped his hips for his Omega. Cas gave his ass a slap then spread his cheeks. The Alpha knew what the Omega wanted out of him and he was happy to give it all.

Dean was now standing on the bed stroking his dick, swinging his hips and singing the lyrics. Cas danced near enough for Dean to hook the harness with his hand and drag him down on the bed.

 _Lost, in a snow filled sky, we'll make it alright, to come undone,  
Now we'll try to stay blind, to the hope and fear outside,  
Hey child, stay wilder than the wind -  
And blow me in to cry.  
Who do you need?  
Who do you love?  
When you come undone.  
_  
This was their week of experimentation and pushing boundaries. Feeling a surge of power, Dean took a risk. He slapped his heavy dick against the blue eyed stripper's face and demanded "Suck my dick."

The Alpha let the mouthy Omega take over. Cas planned on giving back it in spades soon enough. He grasped the pipe hard length in one hand as his tongue went to work on the plump, silky head. Flicking under, around he paused now and then to clean the fluid leaking from the tip. Taking pity on the teen, Castiel stopped his teasing and sucked in earnest.

Within moments Dean was pumping a hot load down his husband's gullet. He took secret pleasure in watching his strong Alpha drink down every drop of his sterile Omega cum.

Cas' foot shot out knocking the CD player off the nightstand sending the cabin into silence punctuated with the sounds of desperate coupling.

…

Dean was sitting on top of his prize smiling down at Cas. The smile had no softness. It reminded Cas as more of a wolf smile, all sharp white teeth with danger behind it. The Alpha had to admit it was sexy as hell.

The young Hunter demanded, "Lose the shorts."

"I hate to do this to you Dean but…" Cas flipped the Omega on his back pinning him down, "Stay." He rolled off the bed and backed away.

" _Take control…don't let him get too out of hand…you are the Alpha…give a command for him to focus on."_

Castiel took his own sweet time undoing the harness. When he undid the last buckle he tossed it on the bed, "Put it on. I want to see you in the harness."

The Omega did as he was instructed. He didn't need to do much adjustment, Cas wasn't a big guy. The Omega's slight breasts were emphasized by the straps. Dean enjoyed the harness, he felt like a cross between an Amazon and a Viking warrior. Leather suited him just fine.

Dean was a sight to behold, harnessed and hard as a rock. Castiel was dizzy with arousal from the heady scent of his Omega.

Cas pulled off the soaked shorts in one swift movement. He walked with purpose right up to the Omega and did his head cock with the eye squint.

Normally Dean thought the quirky movements were cute. This time they made him feel excited and nervous, he was going to pay for calling Castiel a slut. Dean had the thrill of the unknown before him. Something hidden and hardwired had been triggered by the Alpha's expression and stance. He rolled onto his belly, got on all fours then pressed his chest to the bed in perfect presentation.

His cheeks were open enough for the Alpha to see the glistening jelly clinging to the Omega's asshole. A swipe of the tongue along the pink crack elicited a wanton moan.

Castiel managed to hold back. Instinct was a bear to fight but somehow he came enough to his senses to ask in a tension filled voice, "Wife I need you badly, are you ready?"

Permission was necessary, Dean's state of mind was important. The Omega had in the near past been forced into many physically painful and degrading situations at the hands of Alphas. Castiel needed to know this was ok even if denial would wound his Alpha pride. The Omega presenting himself wasn't enough, Castiel needed more.

Dean pushed his ass higher and waited, when nothing happened he cried out, "Alpha please."

Permission given, Castiel pushed the head of his dick through the tight ring of muscle then fed the rest of the inches into the cushion of gelatinous anal slick. The Alpha stopped just short of the knot. He waited for Dean to get used to the sensation; there were no protests or begging. Taking that as a cue to continue he grasped his wife by the hips fucked the Omega's former cherry ass in earnest.

Squishy sounds and the steady slap of balls against taint and pussy filled the room. Castiel changed the angle of his thrusts in a bid to illicit more than just grunting from Dean. As lost as Cas was to his own physical needs the Alpha still wanted the teen to enjoy the ride.

Dean had his eyes shut tight while he tried to get used to the stretch and feeling of fullness. He wanted to please his Alpha more than anything. As Cas plunged deep changing the angle of his thrust, Dean experienced an amazing sensation when his husband's dick hit his sweet spot. He let out a strangled cry of joy, slamming his body back to meet his Alpha thrust for thrust.

Castiel was on top of the world, not only had he taken the last vestige of physical purity from his mate he was truly pleasuring him in the process, _"Ok Cas, bring him on home…you can do this."_

He grasped Dean's dick in one hand and slipped two fingers in his pussy, _"Thrust, rub, jerk, thrust, rub jerk…"_ Soon the Alpha had a perfect rhythm going.

The Omega fell easily in to passivity, chest against the mattress; he gave in to the overwhelming pleasure. When his Alpha pushed the fat, throbbing knot inside his body, Dean only whimpered from the intrusion. The pain was fleeting and well worth the feel of his lover's cock flushing seed inside his body.

Castiel's orgasms hit hard and quick one after the other until there was nothing left to give. His body sensing no need to for fertilization, the knot rapidly deflated and his spent cock slipped out of the Omega's body. Dean let out a sigh of relief. It was stimulation overload, his body felt sore and exhausted.

Immediately the Alpha peppered his Omega with little kisses asking in between the pecks if Dean and the baby were alright. "I went a little crazy Dean, I can't recall everything I said and did. I tried my best to maintain control."

Feeling bone lazy Dean just laid there, eyes closed with a goofy smile on his face. "I'm ok, the butt stuff didn't hurt as much as I thought it would and then you hit my sweet spot and got handsy…" his voice drifted off.

Worried, he gently shook Dean's shoulder, "I thought you derived great pleasure at that point." He gave Dean the big blue puppy eyes. It wasn't in an attempt to manipulate the Omega, Castiel was honestly concerned. "Was I wrong?"

He reached up cupping his Alpha's sweet face, "I went crazy, it was mind blowing and I didn't know what hole I was squirting out of. I think…I think I kind of had a butt orgasm." Dean blushed bright pink, "I know that sounds weird but I don't know how to describe it any other way. It was awesome."

Cas went from frowning to smiles, "Dean that is a very high compliment to an Alpha, thank you!"

Dean let out a chuckle, "I really need to learn more about Alphas."

….

Castiel had Dean take a shower while he changed the bedding. He joined his wife a few minutes later to lather and shampoo the tired teen.

Dean was getting used to being pampered; it was something denied him until he met his English teacher. Although pampering was wonderful Dean also took pleasure in being a caretaker to others. To let go and enjoy being treated so well was still new to him.

Cas toweled Dean off, wrapped him in a flannel robe and put him bed. He brought Dean a mug of catnip tea with a dash of honey along with a little plate of snacks.

Cas watched as the Omega devoured the food and sipped the tea, "I derive great pleasure in watching you eat. It makes me feel good to know you are warm, safe and never wanting for anything." He placed a hand over Dean's belly, "How is our little bun?"

Dean spit an olive pit on to the fancy little china plate. "No complaints."

The rest of the evening consisted of lazy kisses, gentle touches and declarations of love. When Dean fell asleep Castiel watched over his family until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

….

Barbara enlarged the image on the screen. The CEO for Amazonian Publishing sucked in a sharp breath when Dean in his rare, traditional Omega wedding garb appeared.

"I've never seen a wedding like this before. The bride is breathtaking and the groom is gorgeous. The costumes alone…"

Mark corrected her, "they aren't wearing costumes, those are tradition garments used in Alpha and Omega bonding ceremonies way back in the day. This young couple decided to embrace this whole culture fallen by the wayside and nearly forgotten."

Larry the videographer added, "We can't release any of this of course. The photographs and video are all the property of Castiel Novak."

Barbara ran a long blackberry polished nail over the image of Castiel, "For the right price I'm sure he'll do it." She gestured around at the walls filled with images of Omega brides, "These brides in their virgin white gowns are boring and stale. I need this freckle faced angel with the cocky smile to grace Omega Bride." Barbara crooked a painted brow, "This Dean person is pregnant?"

Larry rubbed his hands together in a blatant show of greed just thinking about all the money he could make on the video it took of the Novak family, "Yup, knocked up."

Mark considered himself an artist with the camera. Though he loved money as much as the next person he wasn't a cutthroat person. Married to an Omega and being a fairly progressive man he saw the other side of things, " I have a concern Ms. Leech; Mr. and Mrs. Novak need to know that their appearance in a magazine dressed like this might open them to a backlash."

Barbara stabbed a dagger nail at the photographer, "Fashion is risk!" She twirled around on her desk chair, bony legs stuck out in the air almost jabbing the men with the red stilettos she was wearing.

"What an absolutely titillating love story! The young horny English teacher and his needy, neglected, downtrodden, virgin student, oh I need to get an interview!"

She tapped a nail on the screen, "Who are these adorable moppets on the bridge?"

Larry answered, "The tall one is Dean's little brother Sam and the other is a friend of Sam's." Larry wrinkled his nose; "To me he smelled like a prepubescent Omega." Larry was not a fan of Omegas.

Barbara enlarged the image, "Holy Wonder Woman! Who is that towering blonde?"

Again with disgust in his voice Larry answered, "Scott Novak, a young piece of meat Spencer Novak bought as his arm candy."

Mark punched his asshole business partner in the arm, "shut up, Scott is very nice and he's married."

Barbara hummed her approval when she looked closer at Spencer, "Wouldn't kick him out of bed for eating crackers. This whole family is yummy with a capitol Y. It's really Dean and the tasty little teacher that I want. Then again you can't have two stars with a good back up cast."

The malnourished Cruella De Ville lookalike waved her arms in the air for a bit of drama, "I need them. The last meeting with my superior didn't go as well as I had hoped. The market is stale and I want those two on the cover of our quarterly bridal special, I also want the teacher in a spread for Mega Alpha."

The men looked at her as if she went nuts. "Yes I know he is just a teacher but it takes more than a man's profession to make a Mega. For fucks sake he looks like a Disney prince!"

Mark took his laptop back from the crazy bitch and put it safely in his messenger bag, "You come up with a number I can quote to Mr. Novak and he can agree or not, his choice."

The editor hardly heard him. She was too busy dreaming of a pretty, freckled, green eyed teen and his glorious husband splashed all over the covers of the company's publications. Barbara felt they would shake things up and cause a real stir. Controversy would bring money to the Amazonian and secure her place.

…

Dean cracked an eye open and looked at the clock on the nightstand, it was past eight. He decided to watch Castiel sleep awhile, _"Aw, you look like a little angel with stubble and sex hair. Keep sleeping babe, I'm gonna make you a big breakfast."_ He placed his bare feet on the cold floor and a shiver went through his body, _"It's colder than the Devil's heart in here."_

He put on his shearling slippers and headed for the kitchen to start the coffee and get a quiche in the oven and then fry up some potatoes. Dean never thought the day would come when he would be pregnant and making quiche for his Alpha. Cas as his husband made it not a task but a pleasure. It being with him allowed Dean to soften a little and discover other parts of himself there was no room for in his old life. Dean was happy.

…

Spencer eyed Bobby Singer over the rim of his coffee cup, "So where are you taking Sam?"

The Hunter answered cryptically, "On a sort of field trip, I promise to have him back by dinner."

Sam could hardly eat a thing he was so excited for his day with Bobby to start. Spencer turned his attention to the fidgety boy wearing Dean's old sweatshirt, "Be careful and bring your phone. You have my office number and cell right?"

Sam nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Good, if you need me just call." He grabbed his leather messenger bag and headed for the door with Scotty on his heels.

The Omega bent to give his husband a kiss, "Don't worry, Bobby is one of the good guys."

Spencer looked back at the two sitting together at the table pouring over a strange old book, "I don't want a Hunters life for Sam or Dean."

Scotty knew how excited Sam had been for today to come. "Bobby is leaving for Sioux Falls tomorrow after breakfast and everything will go back to normal. If you deny Sam and Dean the chance to learn from him I feel it would put them in danger at some point. The Supernatural is very real as we now know, let Bobby Singer be their guide. Besides, the more you deny a person something the more they crave it."

Spencer was staring at Scotty's perky boobs trapped in a black sports bra. He couldn't resist giving them a squeeze, "Honk, honk. How did I end up with someone so beautiful and so smart?"

The Omega pulled him in for a hug mashing Spencer's face against his chest, "The Fates looked kindly upon us."

Bobby cleared his throat and the couple parted. "We're heading out now. See you both around seven."

Scotty watched as Spencer left for work and Sam hopped in the passenger seat of Bobby's old pickup. He resisted the urge to run out the door and drag Sam back inside.

TBC

.


	44. Love Pearls

A/N- For those of you that read the last chapter as soon as it posted I wanted to give a heads up that a day or two later I went back and did some changes. You might want to check it out. …

Dean woke to the scent of something heavenly in the air and it wasn't his husbands discarded boxers tucked inside his pillowcase. Besides the mouthwatering smell wafting from the kitchen Dean heard Castiel singing. The tantalizing food his husband was cooking and the off key singing would have canceled each other out for most people but not Dean. The Omega got all warm and fuzzy inside. His Alpha didn't have the greatest voice in the world but Cas sang with all his heart and soul.

Castiel had confessed to Dean awhile back he was practicing for the baby. Right now "Dream a Little Dream of Me" ala Mama Cass was the song being murdered by the deep, gavel voice. Dean snuggled into the pillows and let out a happy sigh.

" _My man is so awesome. You hear that little bun? Your daddy is practicing for you. He loves us…he loves us."_

Dean felt something strange inside him that could only be described as a flutter, _"Is that you?!"_ He was going to call for Cas then decided it was probably just a cramp or gas and didn't want to get the Alpha's hopes up.

...

Castiel made a breakfast of French toast with cinnamon apple topping and sides of bacon. The bacon was actually a treat for Dean and when he was served breakfast in bed the teen was over the moon at the sight of pork product.

Cas swore Dean had tears in his eyes when he held up a piece and said, "Real bacon, I didn't expect this," Dean scrubbed the back of his hand across his dewy eyes, "I don't know what to say."

"What a drama queen, its only bacon." The Alpha tried not to smile at his wife's hammy response.

"Yeah, but bacon is on the baby-do-not- eat list because of the nitrates." Dean did a pretty good imitation of his husband, gravel voice and all, "No more bacon for you Dean. I'm putting you on the same diet I am, healthy and fresh. If you're a good boy I'll give you some trail mix with dried fruit."

That made Cas feel a little guilty, _"Do I really sound like that…am I too strict? No, it's for the baby and Dean's health. But I don't want to be one of those Alphas…Ugh, marriage is so confusing."_

While he was busy thinking, Dean stuffed the three strips of bacon in his mouth just in case his husband decided to become a total dick and take away the fatty, salty, nitrate laden bacon. Then Dean swiped the three strips off Cas' plate on the nightstand and gobbled them up while the Alpha stared out the window as an inner dialogue went on in that big teacher brain of his.

Sated with bacon goodness, the Omega turned his attention his husband's rockin' body, _"Cas is sooo hot in beat up old sweat pants …barely hanging on around those slim, chiseled hips. Bushy dark pubes curling over the top and that cute little ass crack peeking out in back."_ Suddenly Dean's gut began to gurgle, " _Oh oh, too much grease."_

Dean rolled out of bed like a commando and ran to the bathroom where he let lose a torrent of ABC bacon. On his knees praying to the porcelain god, the Omega turned to find Castiel sitting next to him already holding a warm, wet cloth.

Cas had a way of appearing at the right time and always prepared just like a boy scout. If Dean hadn't felt so sick he would have pictured Castiel in a Boy Scout uniform because that would have been over the top adorable.

The belly sore Omega waited for his mate to chastise him over gobbling down six pieces of bacon in one minute flat but Castiel was a gentleman and said nothing. He quietly cleaned Dean up, helped him to bed, brought a glass of clear soda and then cleaned the toilet.

The most wonderful man in the world then settled next to Dean and dug into his cold breakfast sans bacon. Dean rested his head on Cas' shoulder and stated, "I'm never eating bacon again."

"Liar."

"Sorry I ate your bacon."

"You can make it up by taking a little walk with me later. We can get some sunshine and fresh air."

"Um…sure, sounds awesome."

He gave Dean a nudge with an elbow, "Tell the truth."

"Fine, I'll be eating bacon pretty much forever and I'm not really stoked about the sunshine and fresh air thing because my gut feels like crap but I'll do it for you and the baby."

"Ah, there is the Dean I know and love." Castiel gave him a sloppy cinnamon laced kiss. Dean lapped up the sticky syrup from his plate and countered with a sugary tongue shoved down his blue eyed angel's throat. Cas didn't stop him even though his tongue tasted like puke and syrup. A kiss was a kiss and the Alpha would never reject a show of affection from his Omega.

…

Dean had to admit he felt better after what turned into a bit of a hike. The young Hunter had been used to hard training while being raised by John. The Winchester brothers kept up most of their training after moving in with the Novak family but since Dean became pregnant he had slacked off. Some days he just didn't feel like exercising. When they returned home Dean vowed to work out with Scotty even if it meant learning yoga or talking power walks around the neighborhood with his mentor.

Gaining a little baby weight had Dean questioning his own looks but Castiel didn't seem to mind at all. During their post walk shower Cas even slapped Dean's bare ass and mentioned how much he loved the Omega's pink bubble butt. The Alpha meant it as a high compliment.

In fact his ass got Castiel so excited Dean found himself pinned to the shower wall as he received an exuberant fuck and jerk. After the Alpha pumped him full to brimming Dean got on his knees and massaged his man's still swollen knot until his face was decorated in what Castiel called love pearls.

…..

The evening began with the lovers cuddling in front of the fireplace. Wrapped up together in a big old quilt Castiel's grandma had made, they passed the time watching flames flicker and shadows dance across the walls. It was very quiet with only the crackling fire and the wind blowing outside the cabin as their music.

This was their world for one more day and night.

Castiel was in complete relaxation. No stressors or fears that weighed on him daily entered his mind. He had everything he needed at that moment, food, water, shelter and Dean carrying his baby. The third glass of wine went down easy.

He reached over and took his wife's hand and simply stated, "I love you."

Dean lifted his husband's hand to his lips and planted a kiss atop, "I love you too." The determined Omega knelt between the Alpha's splayed legs, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Good, close your pretty blue peepers."

The languid Alpha stretched out on the braided rug and closed his eyes giving way to the feeling of the teen's ministrations. The first thing he felt were hands spreading his cheeks open then a finger delicately stroke around and over his pucker tickling the soft, dark fuzz along the crack.

The Alpha squirm a little then settle back down. Dean was pleased to see his husband's cock do a lazy roll off a sharp hipbone as it grew. _"He likes it…hasn't pushed me off him yet. I hope I do this right."_

Cas felt something warm and wet touch his hole, _"Is that Dean's tongue? We showered so...yup pretty squeaky clean there."_ Then the Alpha had an internal panic, " _wait; did I fart after the shower?! I can't remember…he hasn't gagged so it must taste ok."_

Dean really got into rimming his husband's furry, tight little ass and from the low whimpers Castiel was loving it. The Alpha kept his eyes shut tight so he could enjoy this taboo act upon his body. When Dean stabbed his tongue dead center of the clenched muscle Castiel jerked in surprise. Dean patted his thigh as if he was trying to settle a spooked horse, "Whoa there babe that's just me making you feel good."

Castiel wanted to say "Alphas don't do that, stop, no, I'm filthy, I'm not an Omega, don't tell anyone," among other thoughts trying to spill out of him but he lost his gift of speech because what Dean was doing felt so good. The firm, warm tongue pressed and prodded until Castiel's body let go.

"Open your eyes Cas." The Omega dipped two fingers inside his slick pussy then pulled them out displaying the glistening digits.

Cas watched with fascination as they vanished between his open legs. He felt them slowly worked inside his asshole, the stretch was uncomfortable but the Alpha held his tongue. The fact Dean's slick eased the way had him rock hard.

Dean searched until he found just what he was looking for. He crooked his finger and stroked over the brave and horny Alpha's neglected prostate. As the caresses continued The Omega stared down at Castiel with a deep intensity, his mind focused only on his handsome mate's pleasure.

Castiel felt raw, open, vulnerable and just a little submissive and because it was Dean causing these feelings the Alpha embraced them. Bearing down on his lover's fingers, all rational thought left Castiel and all that was left of was sweet sensation.

Dean's voice came surprisingly deep but then the fifteen year old was growing up fast. He encouraged his Alpha, "Come on Daddy, give me that seed. You need me…I'm the only one that can make you feel this way," he grabbed the turgid cock that was pointing obscenely toward the ceiling and gave it a squeeze.

It was all too much, every nerve in the Alpha's body was on fire. He shouted Dean's name as ejaculate shot in the air. Castiel closed his legs expelling the fingers inside. He trembled as the aftershocks rocked his body.

Dean watched the show until his lover's body relaxed. The Omega didn't want to miss a minute. "Are you ok?"

"Mmm."

"That is a lot of love pearls." _"Love pearls…so weird."_ Dean was still getting used to Castiel's odd ways of describing things. _"Maybe he read it in a poem or story."_

"Yes Dean, many love pearls." Castiel was drunk, drowsy and now a little embarrassed.

Dean gave up trying to lure him into a conversation on ass fingering so he tossed the quilt atop the Alpha and left to go wash up. By the time he returned Castiel had polished off the bottle of wine and from the sounds of the soft snoring under the quilt Cas was fast asleep.

The Omega snuggled up playing the big spoon this time. He couldn't fall asleep for quite awhile replaying what they had just done. Castiel had said little before, during and after. Dean chalked it up to all the wine. The morning would be interesting.

….

Bobby polished off his third homemade pecan roll and second mug of coffee. He patted his stuffed belly, "Scotty you are one talented baker, almost as good as Nicky." He winked at the tall, graceful Omega, "I have to put my wife first you understand."

In true Scotty fashion the Omega blushed from the genuine compliment. He had worked hard at improving his cooking and baking the past few months and was actually getting quite skilled at both.

Bobby saw the color rise on the Omega's creamy skin, "Learn to take a complement young man, I imagine you get plenty of them."

Scotty pushed the platter of goodies toward the Hunter, "Please have some more."

Sam grabbed a little apple tart and popped it in his mouth; he went through a series of cute little happy noises. The tart was like a mini pie and pie reminded him of Dean. Sam felt a pang of loneliness for big brother. The boy was glad Castiel and Dean were heading home tomorrow. A week was much too long to go without him.

Bobby declined, "I'm stuffed but I wouldn't mind something to snack on for later. It's a long drive home."

Scott took the pastries and headed to the kitchen leaving Bobby and Sam to say their goodbyes.

…..

Sam pointed to the boxes containing John's personal effects and hunting gear, "This and the Impala are all that's left of him. I didn't go through anything because I'm waiting for Dean to come home." The boy hung his head, shaggy hair falling across his face, Sam kept his hair that way for a reason, sometimes he wanted to hide in plain sight.

The Hunter could sense the pain rolling of Sam in waves; he could only imagine what was going through the kid's mind at the moment.

"None of it is your fault or Dean's. Your dad had problems long before either of you boys were born. After what happened that night it just drove him over the edge. That's no excuse for the way he treated you boys, a man has to own his pain not foster it on others especially his children. John was a hard man to love."

Sam mumbled, "I love him but I hate him. That doesn't make sense…"

"It doesn't have to make sense when it comes to the heart. Sam I want you and Dean to know that even if we aren't blood I still consider you family. My doors open if either of you need me. I don't know what your future plans are as far as hunting but I'll be a mentor and your friend no matter what you decide."

Sam looked up at Bobby, hair still over his eyes, "Why do you care so much?"

The Hunter shrugged, "I had a drunken bastard for a father so I can relate, plus a man can never have enough family. Is that a good enough reason?"

Sam nodded, "That's good enough for me."

….

Scotty and Sam waved until Bobby's pickup was well out of sight. After the Hunter left Scotty didn't have the heart to take Sam to school even though he missed a few days to spend time with Bobby. The Omega smoothed cool hands over Sam's face and smiled down at him, "How about we go see a matinee movie and pick up pizza for dinner? Better yet we could go shoe shopping since your feet grow a new size every week. Come to think of it all your pants are too short."

Sam craned his neck to meet Scotty's gaze, "You didn't feel good this morning so maybe you should rest instead. I could make spaghetti for dinner; I'm pretty good at that."

A wave of love for Sam Winchester hit the Omega hard, the kid brought out the mommy in the young man. He grabbed him in a crushed to the bosom hug, "You are the best. Someday you will make a girl or Omega very happy."

He let go of Sam much to the boy's disappointment. The youngest Winchester was really enjoying Scotty's new rack. Just when he thought the Omega couldn't possibly be more perfect, boobies came on the scene. Sam knew from his sex ed. classes that these feelings were normal for someone his age and even though Scotty represented a mother figure to Sam that didn't mean the kid was blind or lost his sense of smell.

While Sam was busy thinking about breasts Scotty let out an "Oh!" and grabbed his belly.

"Sam the baby just kicked! No flutters or funny feelings this was a real kick."

Sam rested his hands on the Omega's bare midriff and waited, he was rewarded with the feeling of movement from the baby, "that is so cool!"

"I better call Spencer."

Scotty was immediately on the phone with his husband sharing the good news. After all the tragedy the Omega had been through losing all his children at the hands of others, this first real kick was like a birthday, Christmas and winning the lottery all wrapped up in a bow.

…..

Castiel stood in front of the toilet doing his best to aim his early morning piss stream into the water. He had woken up on the floor in front of the dying fire with Dean wrapped around him like an octopus sound asleep. Being a good husband, he helped his wife into bed where Dean promptly rolled into a ball and it was lights out.

The night before started coming back to him, _"What happened last night? I drank a bottle of wine and…Dean rimmed and fingered my ass."_ The Alpha shook off then sat on the toilet to contemplate his tender asshole and the implications of his submission.

" _Alphas guard their butts like Fort Knox…but why? The orgasm was stupendous. Are other Alphas doing this and just not talking about it? Oh man, Dean can't ever tell anyone…this is all so strange."_

…

Dean rolled over to find no husband next to him, _"Is he mad…does he remember? I'll make it up to him tonight our very last night…I will do anything he asks of me…anything."_

…..

Barbara pulled her black Cadillac into the Novak driveway and shut off the engine. The woman was determined to get Castiel Novak's signature on a contract. Mark and Larry had informed her that the handsome teacher was not at home. She called bullshit and decided to take matters into her own hands.

" _Never send a boy to do a woman's job."_

She snapped her fingers at the young man sitting next to her, "Prendi, open my door. Were you raised in a barn or something?" Barbara laughed at her own cruel joke, "I forgot, of course you were."

Prendi had the job title of assistant to Barbara but he was really an indentured servant from overseas. Barbara paid for the educated young man's flight over, gave him a job, room and board and was supposedly getting the young man's citizenship rolling. In exchange he collected no pay and was at the woman's beck and call until his debt was paid. Prendi was grateful he was an Omega so he wouldn't have to share the wicked old crone's bed.

"Yes Ms. Leech." He went to the driver's side door and helped his employer out of the vehicle. Her skirt was so tight Prendi almost had to lift her. _"Don't know why she's wearing tight clothes… no one is looking Lady, trust me."_

He followed behind carrying her purse and briefcase.

The click clack of her dangerous stilettos sounded on the steps leading up to the grand door. The woman checked her hair in the distorted reflection from the iridescent glass in a side panel window, _"Come on Babs, give 'em the old razzle dazzle just like the old days."_

….

Scotty examined the two strangers on the monitor. One of them was a clean cut, neat young man with pretty almond eyes, black hair and a nice smile. He was dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black tie. Around his neck he wore a black collar with a silver tag dangling from the center.

" _Omega…a collared Omega,"_ the collar meant he belonged in some way to the older woman.

Sam poked his head around Scotty to see who was at the door. The kid pointed to the woman and laughed, "I saw a movie with her in it and she was wearing a Dalmatian fur coat." Then he commented on the Omega, "He's super cute."

Scotty pushed Sam behind him, "Down boy, you've got a little friend remember?"

Sam gave a Dean sort of answer, "I know, Alfie is my best friend but I can still think other people are cute."

The woman spoke into the intercom, "Hello there, my name is Barbara Leech and I represent Amazonian Publishing. Perhaps you've read some of our fine magazines such as Mega Alpha, Omega Bride, Married Omega Monthly or perhaps some of our more, ahem…blue publications? We also publish books."

Spencer had a couple issues of Slick & Tight tucked under their mattress on his side of the bed and Scotty had an issue of Bear Hung but that was none of the hatchet faced woman's business. "What do you want?"

Barbara smiled up at the camera with what Sam would later describe as baby corn teeth, "I want to change your lives!"

TBC


	45. Flutter

Breakfast was a quiet affair for the Alpha and Omega. This was their last day and night at the cabin and although the week had been very enlightening for both a week was, in the grand scheme of things just a blink of time. That didn't matter; the couple had a lifetime to explore all those delicious nooks and crannies that made each other tick both inside and out.

The adventure was just beginning.

Dean had a lot on his mind that morning. He missed Sam terribly and though he knew his little brother was safe and sound with Spencer and Scotty, Dean hadn't voluntarily been away from Sam this long. The Omega was also concerned the reason why Castiel had been so quiet was because of last night.

Castiel slowly brought a bit of scrambled egg to his lips but forgot to actually eat it. The Alpha thought about Dean's nimble fingers inside of his body and wondered if his mate regretted the act in the light of day. _"Maybe he sees me as less of an Alpha now…"_

He dropped the fork and cleared his throat, "Dean, last night was unexpected. The wine, the fire, your naked body and obvious excitement…" the Alpha paused to sip his coffee and gather the rest of his thoughts, "The wine made me very relaxed and receptive to your advances but…"

Dean interrupted, "You regret it now?"

"No, I don't regret it but I worry you think I'm weak and less of an Alpha." Cas bowed his head suddenly shy and nervous as he waited for an answer that might not be what he wanted to hear.

When he rolled his blue eyes up at Dean the Omega popped a boner. _"What the fuck is wrong with me besides being fifteen… all I can think of is fingering his pretty, pink ass…"_

The Alpha was still staring wide eyed like some hot little Dollfie dream doll when he rumbled, "Dean?"

Dean had switched gears, now fantasizing of Castiel plowing his juicy cunt from behind. So many raw and dirty scenarios were floating round in the teenager's brain it was tough to concentrate but husband's voice snapped him out of his daze.

Dean slowly blinked his glazed over green peepers, "Huh?"

"Do you think less of me…you know, as an Alpha."

" _Geez, now his head is cocked and he's got that little frown on his face."_

Dean knew one thing about his man; it didn't matter how physically gifted, how smart, cultured, handsome or seemingly confident and strong the young man appeared, deep down inside Castiel questioned his place in a world dominated by knuckle dragging Alphas.

The very traits inside of him that made Castiel stand out were the same traits that attracted Dean to the teacher in the first place besides his heady scent and good looks.

Dean reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "Babe, every Alpha should get down on their knees and worship at your feet as the perfect example of what a real man should be."

The Alpha's plump lips quirked into a smile, "Thank you."

Dean went one better, he growled to express just how much he loved what they had done last night, "Your ass makes me crazy. Watching you ride my fingers was so wild."

Castiel went from unsure to Mega Alpha in two seconds flat, "Yeah? Well your hairless little baby slit makes me hard as granite. I wanna do bad things to you."

The Omega's tongue darted across his hungry lips, "That long, thick baby maker dangling between your legs gets me slick as butter in July." Dean moved toward him, "Do it…do bad things to me."

The Alpha bolted from his chair, grabbed Dean under the arms and lifted him to his feet. He took his arm and swept the table clean, dishes and breakfast flying to the floor. "Bend over the table."

That voice, his deep rumbling voice that seemed an impossibility coming from a man that just minutes ago was shy and unsure had caused Dean to release an amount of slick only possible for Omegas of breeding age. It didn't matter that he was already pregnant, Dean's body wanted Castiel's cock, knot and seed.

Dean got exactly want he needed, a vagina jammed full of Alpha meat swollen and locked inside of him. Cas with the libido and stamina a young bull, he could give and give as much as his Omega could take. After half an hour in a bent position Dean's legs began to shake.

Still locked together, Castiel wrapped his arms both under the Omega's belly and under the arms and walked them to the bed where he positioned their bodies so Dean could relax.

Murmuring against the shell of Dean's ear, Cas stroked where he felt the baby might be hoping to feel some movement. When Dean let out a gasp of surprise Castiel grew excited, "Is it our baby moving?"

"I-I think so. It happened yesterday but I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure."

"What does it feel like?"

"Like fluttering and this time I felt like the kid nudged me." Dean sighed, "I don't know how to explain it."

Castiel moved his hands slowly over the stretched skin. His patience was rewarded by an ever so slight movement. "I think I felt something but it could be gas building up because of your constipation."

"Can we not talk about my gas and constipation? It's not like I can help it."

Ever the supportive mate, Castiel did his best to ease Dean's mind, "Honey I think of them as love toots from you and the baby."

A snort sounded from the Omega, "Love toots…only you would think of that."

They dozed awhile until the feel of Castiel's penis sliding from its warm snug work them up. The couple showered and dressed all the while trying to decide how to spend their last day at the cabin. Dean surprised Cas by asking if they could go into the small tourist town not far from them and explore. The Alpha was more than receptive.

….

Castiel already had the Impala warmed. Dean agreed to let him to drive Baby for their little trip into town. The Alpha glanced at his watch, _"what is taking him so long?"_

Dean stepped out of the cabin and hurried to the Impala. Cas jumped out and got to the passenger door first opening it up for his wife. Dean turned and looked at his mate before getting inside.

Castiel pushed down the hood on Dean's parka and let out a little gasp of surprise, "Dean, you went through the bag."

"Gee, nothing gets past you." Dean mumbled, "What do you think?"

The Alpha gently cupped his freckled cheek, "I think I am a very blessed Alpha. I think you put all other Omegas to shame." Castiel had no second thoughts about dropping to the gravel on his knees and hugging his Omega around the belly, "You are my Goddess."

Dean reached down and stroked his Alpha's sex hair with the gentleness reserved for a mother and child, "Tonight I'll show you what a goddess I am."

…..

Scotty spoke to Barbara through the intercom, "We don't need any life changes, thank you very much."

Barbara didn't give up that easily, "Is Castiel Novak home?"

"No."

"Well I suppose I'll just have to stand here and talk to you through this little box then."

When Scotty opened the door both Barbara and Prendi were surprised to see a towering, pregnant Omega with two long blonde braids framing a handsome face with touches of pretty. He was dressed in black leggings and sports bra to match. The burgeoning belly and soft breasts were a compliment to the lanky, athletic frame of the Omega.

Barbara couldn't believe her luck, it was Wonder Woman and one of the moppets from the wedding photos standing there in the flesh. Afraid the door might get shut in her face; she walked past them with Prendi in tow. Barbara made herself comfortable on the living room couch while Prendi stood by clutching a messenger bag.

Scotty and Sam each took a wingback chair opposite of this strange woman. Barbara wasted no time explaining why she was there in detail. While Scotty just nodded.

"So you see Mrs. Novak, I have nothing but your family's best interests at heart. I'll go into more detail when Castiel is here. If he decides to do the photo spread with his lovely child bride I would hope you, your husband and…" she turned to Sam, "I'm sorry young man, what is your title here?"

Sam straightened up in the chair and looked her straight in the eye, "I'm Dean's brother and I'm Scotty and Spencer's son…well not officially but…"

Scotty stepped in, "We are Sam's guardians and are in the process of a formal adoption." He reached over and patted Sam on the arm, "He's our son."

Barbara took mental notes; there were so many delicious details to remember with this family. "When are Castiel and his Omega coming home?"

She rubbed Scotty the wrong way several times already and it was tough to gain ground again once it was lost when it came to Scott Ashley Novak.

"They are on their honeymoon. Leave the contract for my husband's lawyers to look over in the meantime. Once Castiel and Dean get back, open all their wedding gifts and Dean has his check up next week, then my husband and I will talk to them about this. I'll give Castiel your card and he can make his own decision…along with Dean of course."

The Omega stood, towering over the shriveled up women in the ridiculous heels and held out his hand, Barbara took it and was yanked to her feet. He was strong and intimidating; she hadn't met an Omega like him in her entire life. Barbara found Scotty intriguing rather than scary.

Sam was instantly by Scotty's side. Barbara smiled at him with those baby corn teeth and patted him on the head, "Well aren't you a find young man protecting your mommy." She tapped the side of her nose and gave Sam a wink, "I smell an Alpha in the making. Tell me Sam; is that pretty moppet in the wedding photos your little pre-Omega?"

Scotty snapped, "Sam's life is off limits to you and anyone else outside of these walls. You know Ms. Leech; it might help in your dealings with others if you weren't so fucking pushy and nosy."

The woman gasped in mock surprise, "But that is what I do for a living. I'm very sorry if I offended you or your family in any way. I believe that Castiel and Dean with their incredible wedding photos, embracement of an almost obsolete culture along with their love story could help the Omega cause and perhaps change the world's perceptions of your kind."

Barbara snapped her fingers and Prendi handed over a folder full of paperwork to Scotty the wonder Omega the shook his free hand, "It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Novak. You are certainly an eye opener."

Sam warned her, "Wait until you get a load of Dean."

Scotty smiled down at the well dressed but repressed Omega, "What is your name?"

"Prendi is my given name."

"Prendi, call me Scotty." The Omega turned to Barbara, "Maybe you could start these changes by not snapping your fingers at your assistant. Is that an indentured servant's collar he's wearing?"

Barbara stuttered, "Y-yes it is but it's all perfectly legal." The hard glare from the tall Omega's icy blue eyes caused her to reconsider, "Perhaps Prendi could take the collar off."

After the collar was removed and Scotty was satisfied he gave Prendi a card and then told Barbara to hit the road. Scotty was tired and achy and done with the strange visit.

….

On the drive back to Amazonian Publishing Barbara glanced over at Prendi who was holding business card, "What is that?"

"It's a business card from Mrs. Novak."

"What does it say, what type of business could he possibly have, prostitute, exotic dancer, arm candy or lingerie model?" Barbara smiled at her own cleverness which wasn't all that clever.

Prendi frowned at the 110 pounds of negativity sitting next to him, "Um…it says, "Scott Ashley Novak, Warrior Goddess, Omega Counselor and Fitness Instructor. Then there's a phone number at the bottom."

When Barbara laughed it sounded more like a donkey braying, "How cute, he has his own business card. Spencer Novak sure scored himself a big honey Omega. Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree; look at that baby Castiel snatched right out of his very own classroom." Barbara hissed, "Scandalous."

…..

Salvatore dragged two overloaded suitcases up the steps of the old farmhouse aka The Savior Project as Terry waddled ahead to open the door. A flood of wide eyed youthful Omegas swarmed out to greet their hero Sal. He was a larger than life Alpha with a Goodfellas accent and demeanor but inside the guy was all mush.

Terry took the attention his husband received from the teens in stride. Sal saw the Omegas as strays that needed more than society had afforded them. Whenever Salvatore has the chance he brought the spoils of war against evil to The Savior Project to help Lillian and Jacob provide for the Omegas.

Salvatore laughed when the boys relieved him of his suitcases full of expensive clothing. "Go on, check the back of the SUV, I brought all sorts of goodies, but remember, everything goes past Lillian and Jacob first."

A boy no older than twelve or thirteen hugged Sal around the waist, "Thank you Mr. Bello!"

He ruffed up the boy's hair, "No problem David, but I think you should also thank Mrs. Bello."

David next hugged Terry around his ample belly full of baby, "You got real big Mrs. Bello, when is the baby comin'?"

Terry stretched his back from side to side before waddling through the door with the kid still clinging to him, "Not soon enough but I expect it will around September. The reason I'm so damn big is because I'm giving birth to a giant just like Sal." He tweaked the boy on the nose, "Remember newbie, just say no to sex, at least for another ten years, otherwise you end up like this."

He saluted Terry, "Yes Ma'am! The Omega scampered away.

Lillian came over and hugged the killer for hire, "Terry you are glowing!"

Terry flipped his long braid over his shoulder and patted his gut, "Ugh, this condition is not helpful in our line of work."

The feisty elder Beta shook her finger at him, "Salvatore should not allow you around all those nasty chemicals and glue traps. It's dangerous!" She had no clue what they really did for a living. It was better that way, otherwise Lillian might have had second thoughts about the donations and money Sal and Terry gave to the Savior Project.

"Yeah well I've taken a back seat with all that since Sal knocked me up. I just pretty much make arrangements…I mean appointments." The slender Omega absentmindedly rubbed the long scar on his face as he looked around the large, open entryway, "You've fixed up the old farmhouse really nice."

The Beta smiled up at Terry, "Thanks to you and Salvatore. The Savior Project has expanded; we have two more branches in the state and hope to someday go national to help young Omegas everywhere. We are one of the only the places for them to go without the government interfering. Running on donations is hard but worth it. The boys grow up with freedom, education and work skills. Of course many marry after we graduate them from the program but not before the men are vetted, proven to be good and kind Alphas and Betas."

Terry looked over at his husband who was chatting with Jacob, "Any sign of Martin?"

Lillian knew how Salvatore pined for his son, "We have quite a few young men leaving and others coming in. Check back with us next month. I've sent his childhood photo to other facilities so they can keep an eye out. It's difficult because we have nothing recent to go by and it's been years. I wish I had more to tell you."

Terry could hear the noise of young males laughing and talking in the common room, "Mind if I take a peek?"

"By all means."

Terry did the rounds along with Salvatore. He held his husbands large hand as they wove through the furniture covered by teens doing homework, web surfing, pawing through the new clothing, watching TV or playing board games. Sal's broad shoulders slumped when not one of them was Martin.

Before they left Salvatore asked again if there were any other boys he hadn't seen yet.

Lillian nodded, "there is but you can't see them. They are very new here and we need to go through procedures, no exceptions. Several have severe emotional problems, a few are hostile, none of them have seen a doctor yet and we have to ease them in with the others. I have one that doesn't talk at all. I can't have strangers, especially a huge Alpha like you, walking in there and freaking them out."

Sal let out a deep sigh and his masculine features softened giving the appearance of someone much younger, "I understand."

The Beta patted his arm, "Give me some time to acclimate them and when they are ready I'll let Terry scent them for you."

The odd couple left for a big extermination job the next on the west coast. Sal had been hired by a well off couple whose son had vanished a year ago. Sal was going to rescue the kid and put a bullet through the heart of the leader of a human trafficking ring. He assured them shit rolls downhill and the rest would fall once the man was dead.

It was a dangerous life Salvatore and Terry lived but it was satisfying and paid incredibly well. Sal was also able to contribute to The Savior Project to help young Omegas and keep hope alive that his son was still out there somewhere.

….

The quarantined Omegas were kept in an addition Lillian and Jacob had built onto the farmhouse. The teens lived dormitory style with full, shared bathroom facilities. Meals were taken at long tables in the center of the room. After physical and mental evaluations done by volunteer doctors, the Omegas would be integrated individually based on their progress.

Among the new group two older teens sat together on a broken down loveseat facing the window. One, a tall, sturdy and coarsely handsome Omega sat silently, body lax and eyes focused on nothing in particular. He hadn't spoken a word since arriving. The Omega sitting next to him was a slim strawberry blonde wrapped up in a blanket to ward against the damp. He held the silent teen's large hand in his for comfort.

They watched the two males walk back to the SUV. The blonde took out the worn wallet and opened it up to look for the thousandth time at the face of John Winchester on the driver license. He waited to get a look at the bigger ones face. He was disappointed once again.

The silent Omega's doe eyes opened wide for just a second when Salvatore turned toward the window as he held open the car door for Terry. Once the SUV drove off the teen sunk deeper into the loveseat, his face expressionless once again.

The blonde had felt his hand squeezed for just a moment, he turned to his silent friend, "What is it…can you tell me?" Disappointed his friend was nothing more than a lump on the furniture once again, the blonde gave the teen a kiss on his full, slack lips, "It's ok, tell me when you're ready." He nudged him with an elbow, "Hey it's a good thing I talk enough for the two of us."

The blonde faced the driveway again keeping watch for a man that was already dead.

…

Dean was feeling his inner Omega as he walked bowlegged with a slight waddle from touristy shop to shop buying little trinkets for everyone back home. Castiel dutifully carried the bags right into a specialty baby boutique where Dean acted out of character for him but in character for a first time pregnant Omega. He cooed over every pair of little shoes and tiny jumper. The prices were way out of their range but it didn't hurt to look.

Holding up a pair of black, soft leather booties with a lightning bolt on each side Dean smiled like a kid at the carnival, "Babe these are so cool!"

Castiel hummed his approval then took them from Dean and looked at the price tag. The Alpha balked for a moment then steeled himself, _"Dean looks so happy, it's a treat for him and the baby…it's the first time he's shown interest in baby shopping…I did pay a hundred dollars on the charge card…"_

"Love them Dean, pick out an outfit to go with the booties."

Dean took them back, "Naw, I was just acting stupid. We can't afford stuff like this. I blame it on hormones; you know I don't care about fancy things like this." He set them back on the table, shoulders slumped, the smile gone.

Castiel took the booties, marched over and set them on the counter then went back to Dean, "I'm your Alpha and I am telling you we can afford them and an outfit. Now pick out something adorable, our kid deserves it."

His voice just above a whisper Dean answered, "Ok babe…thank you."

….

The couple had dinner at a local restaurant during a beautiful sunset. both were feeling exceptionally happy. Being teacher and student, Castiel and Dean never had a normal dating type of relationship. Cas regretted that, feeling Dean was missing out on experiences other teens took for granted. He already planned on escorting the sixteen year old to the spring dance at the high school no matter what the bitch of a principle said. It would be a surprise for his wife, one of many good surprises Dean deserved.

Castiel watched the sunset through the large bay window as he held his Omega's hand, absentmindedly rubbing the sapphire with his thumb, "Today has been memorable."

Dean looked at his own reflection in the glass and saw the face of a stranger. Eyeliner and mascara emphasizing his already stunning eyes and lush lips done in soft rose, the Omega felt different but not bad. The soft, black suede collar looked more like a choker. A dollhouse sized dress lock of silver held it closed. Castiel held the key on a chain around his neck. Dean could have easily ripped the collar off but he chose to wear it. It symbolized the Alpha's ownership of his Omega.

Castiel had meant it for his eyes alone, just another kink to share for their honeymoon but Dean wanted to go one step further and give his Alpha one day out to show off his prize to the world, collar and all.

They had received admiring looks all day long, other Alphas impressed with the young man's outwardly submissive looking, pretty mate. Castiel didn't even realize this recognition caused him to stand a little taller, chest out and shoulders square. He was always proud to be seen with Dean and it didn't take window dressing for that. Today his most primal instincts emerged causing the Alpha to puff out and display like a peacock with a fetching hen. Deep down Castiel felt part of a very old pack, as old as man himself.

Dean felt the effects just as deeply. Despite his fighting against the Omega norm he felt kept, cherished, protected and owned by Castiel. He leaned more on Cas' arm, speaking in a soft voice as he kept touching and kissing his Alpha to ward off lone Omegas.

It was a primal dance done over and over for generations too far to count. It was a very good day. Tomorrow came reality.

….

When the waitress came over to give them the check Dean handed her his phone. "Would you take a couple pictures of us?"

The middle age woman looked from Omega to Alpha and back again, _"In my next life I'll have a guy like blue eyes and look like green eyes"_ "Sure kid."

She took several and handed the phone back to Dean along with the check and left.

The newlyweds flipped through the pictures, one of them embracing, one where Dean was kissing a blushing Castiel on the cheek and finally one with Dean's head on Cas' shoulder and the Alpha's hand on his Omega's belly.

The Omega was pleased with the pictures. Since feeling the baby flutter and sharing it with his Alpha these seemed like real family photos of the three of them even if their bun wasn't visible.

"I'll have Sam print these up when we get back. He can use his super nerd powers to tweak the lighting and color."

Cas took the phone from him to admire the photos closer, "I think we are picture perfect just as we are."

"Sap."

"I love you too."

TBC

TBC

…..

…..


	46. Homeward

Sam wasn't just excited; he told Alfie he was super excited Dean was coming home. It was obvious by his dimpled smile and frenetic energy he brought to an otherwise lazy Saturday at the Novak household. Sam wanted everything just right for Dean. In Sam's heart he hoped Dean wouldn't leave him again although he knew it would happen someday. Sam pushed those thoughts right out of his mind and carried on with the preparations.

Sam enlisted the help of his best friend in the kitchen. The boys crafted two pies, one apple and one pecan, Alfie forgot to peel the apples and Sam didn't have pecans so he used peanuts as a substitute. One pie was underdone and the other was a little burnt but Sam was sure the pies would taste better than they looked.

Next the boys went to the basement to drag out the bags and containers of John's belongings. The dead man had left the cavernous trunk and back seat of the beloved Impala packed tight with hunting supplies and personal belongings.

Spencer wouldn't allow Sam to take out the guns; knives and crossbow while Alfie was there, weapons would have to wait until Dean returned. He trusted the Winchester brothers with the dangerous items since Sam and Dean were adept at handling, cleaning and treating them all with proper respect. Alfie was a different story; the kid was like a crow in the middle of a treasure room and couldn't help but touch something.

Sam cracked the lid on a container then shut it again, _"Nope, wait for Dean."_

Alfie grabbed a lumpy duffle bag and started feeling it up, "Can I open this?"

"No!"

Hurt, Alfie dropped the bag and plopped down on an exercise mat, "You don't have to yell at me. I get enough of that crap at school."

Sam sat down next to him and draped an arm around his friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I need to go through all this stuff with Dean and you wouldn't understand what it's about. I don't want to drag you into the stuff in these containers, it's dangerous."

Alfie sniffled, "I'm your best friend but you don't trust me."

Sam found out the best way to distract his angel faced friend was with a smooch. He planted a kiss on the boy's lips and Alfie's whole demeanor changed for the better. "It's because I care so much about you that I don't want anything to happen to you. Alfie do you trust me to know what's best?"

Alfie leaned into Sam, nuzzling the crook of his sweaty, dirty neck, "I trust you. I'm sorry too."

Sam shoved Alfie off him and laughed, "You are so weird."

….

Spencer took advantage of the relative privacy upstairs and howled his lungs out as Scotty did a cute dance to Monochrome Effect by Perfume. The Omega was dressed in an over the top Japanese school girl outfit, complete with white panties and long blonde hair in two ponytails with giant white bows.

The excited Alpha jumped to a standing position on the bed and began singing in fluent Japanese. They finished by doing the robot together then collapsed on the bed laughing.

The Alpha stood and stretched his still very fine body in preparation for marathon sex, "I'll get us some snacks and drinks before I tear off those wet panties and pole your brains out."

Scotty wiggled his fingers at him, "Geez you are such a charmer."

"I know."

Spencer tossed on a robe and headed for the kitchen. He paused by the basement door and cracked it open to do a little eavesdropping. Spencer heard a high pitched squeal following by a whole lot of giggling _. "Damn kids, what the hell are they doing?"_

The Alpha padded down the stairs and found Sam had Alfie in a wrestling hold. Alfie was rosy cheeked with a big grin on his face. Sam gripped his friend's slender wrists tighter, "Do you give up?"

Alfie crowed, "Never!"

Spencer barked, "Alfie, upstairs now! Sam, finish what you're doing and then get your ass in bed."

Sam released Alfie as if the boy turned into a pile of hot coals. Alfie jumped to his feet and hurried past Spencer but not before grabbing one of the forbidden journals in a stack next to a rucksack. If Sam had noticed, Alfie wouldn't have made it two feet up the stairs. The books were for Sam and Dean Winchesters eyes and theirs alone.

…..

Castiel lounged on a bed of pillows in front of the fire, naked as the day he was born. Already a little buzzed and dick at half mast the teacher embraced his hedonistic side. The ambidextrous Alpha sipped red wine while fondling his balls, Cas was more than ready for his gorgeous young wife.

Dean called from the bathroom, "Are ready for a surprise?"

The Alpha moaned, "Kitten, you have no idea how ready I am."

Dean shuffled into the room stopping just feet from Castiel, "Well, how stupid do I look?"

Dean wore a lacy black pair of Omega panties with room in the front for the male genitalia and the back not quite a g-string. Due to the location of an Omega vagina a g-string made for a female was very uncomfortable. The panties came with a matching black lace bra with small, stretch cups for a pregnant or nursing Omega.

Castiel had bought and packed the revealing garments for Dean to wear on the honeymoon but the Alpha had decided against asking his Omega to put the barely there bits of fabric on. The new husband hadn't really taken charge of Dean and worried his Omega would feel forced into wearing the lingerie and from the teen's past it seemed almost everything had been forced on him. The teacher rode a thin line in what he desired and what he thought was fair.

The Alpha lost his grip on the glass of wine as he clumsily got to his feet. He placed a kiss against the slim column of his wife's tender neck, "You are resplendent," he cupped each small breast and bent to kiss a nipple through the lace, "ravishing," lips traveled down to Dean's navel, "splendiferous," his tongue licked the pouch containing the Omega's swollen penis, "exquisite," he stuffed his nose between the quivering teen's thighs, "you are a harmonious blend of all the beauty nature has to give…in other words Dean you are pure perfection."

It was a good thing Castiel had his hands grasping Dean by the hips because seconds after the words "pure perfection" his knees buckled and the Alpha caught the falling Omega bearing precious cargo.

Ala Rhett Butler, Castiel swept Dean off his feet and easily carried him to their bed. Both fell into their roles nature crafted for them. Dean the submissive Omega with his ass in the air presenting himself and Castiel the forceful Alpha taking what was his.

With one last night of freedom the newlyweds rocked the cabin to the very foundation.

…..

Alfie was feeling guiltier by the second as he read John Winchester's journal. Now he knew why Sam insisted everything was off limits. It was the first journal John ever wrote. In it were details of Mary's death, the fire, a demon called Azazel and if all of that wasn't crazy enough there was mention of infant Sam ingesting demon blood.

The journal was akin to a car accident, you know you shouldn't look but it's too difficult to look away no matter how awful, bloody or upsetting. He devoured every word and every drawing. Finally Alfie slammed the leather bound book shut and forcing himself to stop.

" _John had to be drunk or crazy to write this stuff…it can't be true…could it?"_

Alfie's heart was heavy just thinking about all Sam and Dean Winchester had been through. Even if the crazier parts of the journal weren't true the death of their mother and the destruction of a family had been devastating to two boys that never asked for anything that had happened to them.

"What are you doing in the atrium?" Sam stood in the entryway in flannel sleep pants and one of Dean's tees.

Alfie shoved the journal under his butt, "Nothing!"

"Well I'm going to bed." Sam yawned as he shuffled into the hallway.

As soon as coast was clear Alfie put the journal back where it belonged.

…

Brilliant morning sunbeams woke the lovers at an ungodly hour. Once Castiel cracked his eyes open there was no going back to sleep. They had a long day ahead of them and all the packing and straightening Cas had planned on last night never happened.

Before he could get up Dean's arm shot out, his hand grasping the Alpha's wrist, "Where are you going?"

"You rest my love, I'll start packing up and straightening."

Dean let go and stretched his long limbs while letting out an exaggerated yawn. He stood and padded naked to the kitchen to start breakfast with the rest of their eggs and bacon. "I'll have coffee for you in a minute babe."

…..

Sam woke to find Alfie stroking his hair, "What are you doing?"

The skinny little blonde shrugged, "I like your hair. Sam, my mom is picking me up in a half hour."

Sam asked halfheartedly, "Want breakfast?" He really didn't want to leave his cozy nest of blankets.

"Naw, that's ok. Hey Sam, I'm here for you if you ever wanna talk about stuff."

Snuggling deeper under the covers, Sam let out a grunt before falling back asleep.

Alfie felt as soon as the brothers went through their father's possessions, whatever they may contain, there was an avalanche of hurt coming their way. He wanted to be there emotionally for Sam if his friend would allow it.

….

Castiel took one last look at the cabin before climbing into the passenger seat of the Impala. He was quiet the first leg of the journey home. Dean didn't engage him in conversation, Cas needed his deep thinking time and Dean needed his driving music. To be fair, Dean put on the radio instead of a mix tape.

Dean poked Cas' side with a finger, "Go on, you can flip around and find something good."

The Alpha snapped out of his dour thoughts of putting the cabin for sale as soon as they got back home, "Really?"

"Yeah really, just don't tell Sam I let you pick the music. Driver picks the music and…"

Castiel grinned, "Shotgun shuts his cakehole. May I sing if the mood strikes me?"

It was a little early in the morning for Cas' off key, gravel voiced singing but Dean loved the hell out of him so he didn't mind, "Sure babe."

Cas fiddled with the knob until he found one of his favorite stations, Soft Tunes FM. The dulcet voice of radio personality Master Smooth came through the speakers, "Goood Morning to all you early birds out there. I've got dedications flooding in so I'll get right to it. This first song is for William from his husband Montague."

Dean cracked up over the name until Castiel shushed him, that didn't go over very well. Dean shot him a dirty look and not the good kind either. When the song started Cas recognized the beginning music and broke in to a big smile.

"I'm singing this."

"Knock yourself out." Dean would regret that.

 _Having my baby  
What a lovely way of saying  
How much you love me.  
Having my baby  
What a lovely way of saying  
What you're thinking of me.  
I can see it your face is glowing…._

"Stop Cas."

"No."

 _I can see it in your eyes.  
I'm happy knowin' that you're having my baby.  
You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you.  
Having my baby_

 _You're a woman in love and I love  
What's goin' through you.  
The need inside you  
I see it showin'_

 _Oh  
The seed inside you  
Baby  
Do you feel it growin'_

Cas leaned in, just inches from Dean's face.

 _Are you happy in knowin' that you're having my baby?_

Dean gave in and did the chick part.

 _I'm a woman in love and I love  
What it's doin' to me._

Castiel was smitten all over again.

 _Having my baby._

Dean rolled his eyes as he sang the next part.

 _I'm a woman in love and I love  
What's goin' through me._

Dean reached over and turned the dial, "Sorry I just can't."

The Alpha batted his dark lashes at him, "Dean, aren't you happy knowin' you're having my baby?"

"Ass."

At least Cas was laughing and smiling again.

Dean suffered through "We've Only Just Begun" by the Carpenters but when a Charlie Rich song came on Cas' voice finally shined. The Alpha warbled, "Did You Happen to See the Most Beautiful Girl in the World" and Dean was impressed.

"Wow, that one was actually good. I think you just need the right song."

"Excuse me; I thought you liked my singing."

"Uh…yeah but…"

Cas playfully pinched Dean's thigh, "I'm just fuckin' with you."

"Cas! You gotta stop hanging out with me."

Too late, I'm attached to you. A knot will do that to a guy."

The rest of the trip went too quickly for the lovers. Castiel felt better. Maybe selling his family's cabin and his only real possession besides his Fiesta wouldn't be so bad. Maybe going back to work on Monday would go smoothly and he wouldn't get hauled into the Principal's office and berated for taking a week off. Maybe Iron Box Pendergrass wouldn't threaten to evaluate him for taking more time off for doctor appointments with Dean and maybe a second job at the convenience store would be alright.

That was a lot of maybes on a twenty five year olds shoulders but Cas was determined to make it all work out somehow.

…

Sam stood at the window nibbling a slice of cheese pizza while he waited for Dean to come home. His brother had sent a text to let his little brother know they would be there in about half an hour. He almost choked when the Impala pulled in the driveway. Sam stuck the rest of the slice in a potted palm and dashed out the door.

Dean barely made it out the car door before Sam grabbed him in tight hug, "Hi Dean!"

Dean chuckled over his brother's enthusiasm. He extricated himself from Sam's octopus arms and messed up the boy's shaggy mop of hair, "Hi Sammy. I guess you missed me huh?"

Sam dropped his head but that couldn't hide his deep dimples, "No…yeah…I missed the baby."

Castiel and Sam carried in almost everything but Dean insisted on helping. He grumbled he wasn't helpless and weak just because there was a person growing inside him.

When they walk inside Scotty gave Cas and Dean kisses and hugs while Spencer gave them both a man hug with a pat on the back.

The mountain of wedding gifts filled a corner of the living room and the locked box full of envelopes was sitting on the coffee table. Dean was too tired to open a thing. When Sam said he had their dad's belongings ready to go through Dean shook his head.

"Sorry Sam, I'm beat. I smell pizza though; I could have a slice or ten."

In minutes Dean was on the couch with his shoes off, feet up. He had a plate piled with pizza and a big glass of milk he was working on.

Sam busied himself massaging Dean's feet because he wanted the baby to feel good and if Dean was happy the baby was happy.

"If I weren't knocked up I wouldn't let you perv on my feet."

"I know, Dean. It's for the baby, I'm not a perv and gross, you're my brother."

"Sure Sammy, whatever you gotta tell yourself."

Sam pinched Dean's big toe, "Jerk."

"Ow! Bitch I'm pregnant!"

Sam gave one of his fabulous eye rolls.

Dean let out a little grunt, "Sammy put your hand right here."

Sam placed his hand on Dean's exposed belly, he was rewarded with a slight movement, his foxtail eyes opened wide with surprise, "Holy crap, is that the baby?!"

The Omega replied softly, "Yeah Uncle Sam, that's the baby."

…

No one mentioned the visit from Barbara Leech. The newlyweds needed rest and time to relax. There was always tomorrow to open gifts and cards.

Dean needed to be in a good headspace before tackling what was left of John Winchesters belongings. Having Sam there would help. There was inventory to be done, a weapons check and getting through the emotions they would both be experiencing.

There would be pain and no matter how tough the brothers were inside being tough wouldn't soften some the emotional blows to come.

TBC


	47. The Unvarnished Truth

A/N- in this chapter Sam will be having his thirteenth birthday. I'm moving him up a year older though the timeline stays the same in the story. I always meant to go back and change his age but I never got around to it.

…..

Sunday family brunch was a noisy affair. The couple answered questions and told edited stories of their time at the cabin.

Dean was an open book of course and when the details were of a sensitive nature he'd just wink or laugh letting Spencer, Scotty and poor suffering Sam to fill in the blanks.

Castiel had determined Dean enjoyed embarrassing his little brother. The Alpha had gotten used to the Winchester brothers banter and vast differences in their personalities. It was like comparing a bell pepper to a jalapeno but one thing was for sure, no one would ever come between them. The Alpha was fine with that; he loved Sam like a little brother.

It was good to be back to reality. With their baby now entering its fifth month baking in Dean's delightful little oven, Castiel wanted to get down to the business of building a life for his own little family.

Spencer had one of the contract lawyers for Mercado Enterprises go over the offer from Amazonian Publishing. The contract sat on his desk in the study waiting for the right moment to bring up the offer. He decided to wait. They were opening gifts after brunch and then the Winchesters were going to delve into their father's belongings. The elder Alpha planned on retreating to his study while that was going on allowing Castiel and Scotty to deal with the fallout.

….

Castiel examined the huge box containing an espresso maker from Italy. He imagined it cost a pretty penny and wondered how much they could sell it for. Dean scowled at the gift while mentally willing it to change into a case of motor oil.

Scotty stared at it longingly, dreaming of all the little cups of brew he could sip after giving birth to the baby. "I'll buy it from you."

Dean pushed the box toward the big blonde Omega, "Take it, you practically planned our whole wedding and Spencer footed the bill. Think of it as payment for all your troubles."

Dean opened the next package, a gift from Benny and Javier. His eyes opened comically wide and his cheeks turn the color of ripe apples. "I don't even know what that is and I've seen a lot of weird shit over the years."

Castiel took a look then cocked his head and frowned, "It's some sort of sexual device."

Sam's ears perked up, "I wanna see it."

Dean wasn't having that, "No way Sam, it's going in the pile with the other weird gifts."

Spencer took the box from the pile and looked inside then started snickering, "I'll take it. Consider it my espresso machine."

Dean finally got to the big box full of cards tearing through the envelopes looking for money. Castiel had to stop him so they could mark down who gave them what for the thank you cards. He secretly wanted to tear them all open just like Dean but the teacher had to maintain some control. Being a grown up was hard work.

In the end the newlyweds had collected over ten thousand dollars. Spencer had invited a few business associates with deep pockets and told them in advance to give generously to the couple since they had a child on the way. The Mercado family gave two thousand, one for the baby and the other for the young couple.

Castiel was blown away by the generosity, they had been living on his meager teacher's salary and this money would give them a little breathing room and allow him to pay off their immediate bills. The amount still wasn't enough to allow them to move out of the Novak home but it was a start.

Dean took his husband by the hand and gave him a smile, "Maybe you can postpone selling the cabin."

The Omega received a warm smile back from his mate. Castiel had what Dean called "happy eyes" where they sparkled like the sun upon the bluest of oceans. "Maybe I will."

….

Sam and Dean sat on the old sofa in the basement surrounded by John's effects. First they did an inventory of every weapon, jotting down observations. Sam was logging everything into the laptop balanced on his knees.

Next they inventoried anything that had possibly been touched by magic. Each object needed to be handled with great care. This is where Bobby would have come in handy. Sam snapped photos of each object and sent them to Bobby via phone.

John had only a few pieces of clothing. Dean slipped on his dad's leather jacket, pressing his nose into the lining. It smelled like John's musk, gunpowder and neatsfoot oil. Dean couldn't help himself; he rubbed his cheek against the well-worn leather and let out a soft sigh.

"Dad."

Sam didn't say anything; he knew John and Dean had a relationship so complex that the youngest Winchester would never understand. He accepted Dean needed this piece of clothing, a reminder of a John that Sam had never known.

Dean held out John's old military surplus jacket, "Here Sammy, you can have this one unless you want the leather."

Sam shook his head, "No Dean, you keep both. I'm ok."

Dean carefully folded the jacket and set it next to him on the couch. "Two more bags to go." Dean picked up one of the lumpy duffels and set it on the coffee table. The boys were shocked to find a collection of hardcore Omega porn inside. The magazines looked well worn as if John had paged through them frequently. There was several pair of obviously worn silk Omega panties.

Dean looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "You fucking closet case, you liar!" He pulled off the leather coat and tossed on the floor.

John had spent his life denying his desire for Omegas. They were forbidden fruit to the ladies man. The more he denied his attraction the darker his inner turmoil. The Hunter felt Omegas were at fault for making him feel out of control. Omegas had everything to offer a man, beauty, fertility, bodies ripe for any sort of sexual pleasure and best of all most were submissive. The man spent countless nights ramming his dick down the throat of every pretty prostitute he could in their travels. The next morning would bring anger and shame. John had resisted fucking Omegas his entire life all except for one.

Sam gingerly touched his brother on the arm, not sure how Dean would react, "This proves dad had a problem with Omegas probably his whole life. It was his problem, not yours."

Dean closed his eyes, fingers spanning over his belly. He did his best to calm down before opening the last bag. Shoving the duffle of porn and panties to the floor, Dean set the final duffle on the table.

"Here goes nothin'."

Dean took a deep breath and reached inside and pulled out a banded stack of hundreds.

"What the…" He dumped the contents onto the table, more bundles dropped out along with an envelope.

Sam gasped, "Where would dad get all of this cash?!"

Dean's lips were moving but no words came out. He picked up the envelope with a trembling hand and opened the piece of paper inside. It was a receipt with a photo of Dean attached. His eyes were closed and he looked asleep but he was actually unconscious.

"What does it say Dean?"

The Omega choked out the words, "Receipt for one Omega. Age fifteen, green eyes, sandy brown hair, slim build and freckles. Given a AAA quality rating with one flaw. The Omega is deflowered and the amount paid reflects this. Omega is sold in "as is" condition."

Beneath that were the signatures of Felix the Omega broker and John Winchester. The amount of thirty five thousand dollars was written on the blank line beneath the signatures.

If Dean had known Dick Roman had paid Felix eighty thousand the Omega would have fainted on the spot. An Omega as perfect as Dean but in virgin condition would have fetched much more.

Dean dropped the piece of paper and grabbed an obsidian orb sitting amongst the other objects hurling it across the room. The orb hit the wall to wall mirror near the treadmill. The glass crazed out from the center of impact to the edges. The orb fell to the floor, rolling under the weight machine unnoticed. It glowed briefly then the light faded to black.

Dean went on a rampage, cursing John and hurling insults at the dead man. He drove his fist through the plaster wall, howling in anger and pain Dean staggered backward falling over a stack of books.

Sam ran to his brother and while trying to stop Dean from hurting himself, Sam took a fist to the face. Dean wasn't aiming for Sam; he was throwing wild punches to an unseen assailant. Sam rolled on his side, holding his nose and mouth as the blood flowed freely. Spencer, Castiel and then Scotty hurried down the stairs and what they found seemed like a scene from a nightmare.

….

Dr. Saito looked in on her patient now resting peacefully. Castiel had fought tooth and nail to wrestle Dean into Scotty's SUV and drive him to the hospital. By the time they arrived Dean was exhausted and numb.

After giving Dean something to relax him, they x-rayed his hand but found no breaks. The hand sported an ugly array of bruises and swelling. Dr. Saito had placed a fetal monitor on Dean and was pleased to find the baby was in no distress.

Castiel never took his eyes off his wife, "Is a sedative safe?"

"Yes Castiel, it's safe."

The worried mate finally tore his gaze from Dean, "I-I couldn't settle him. Dean was wild."

Castiel rolled his big blue eyes up to look at the doctor, plucking at her heartstrings. "I was so worried about them."

"They will be fine physically, as for Dean's emotional state I have no prediction. Would you tell me what set him off?"

" _There is no way in hell I'm telling you that Dean's prick of a father sold him and Dean found the receipt for the sale of his pretty ass. I won't tell you how Dean was sold in "as is" condition because I deflowered him already and I sure won't tell you that his net worth as a human being was thirty five thousand dollars. He did get a fucking AAA rating so that's at least something."_

"Castiel?"

He answered curtly, "No I won't tell you."

…

Scotty sat at Sam's bedside holding an icepack on the boy's face. "How are you feeling?"

Sam sounded as if he had the worst cold in the word. His nose was bruised and swollen and his lip was split, "At least my nose isn't broken."

Spencer peeked in the door, "Hey Sam, doing ok?"

Sam raised his brows, surprised to see the elder Alpha checking in on him, "Yeah I'll live. Can I go see Dean?"

"No, he's sleeping and so should you."

The pain medication, courtesy of Scotty's medicine cabinet, was kicking in and Sam could hardly keep his eyes open. Scotty kissed him on the forehead, "I'll call you in sick tomorrow."

Just as Sam's eyes fully closed he murmured, "Thanks Mom."

Scotty clutched his hands to his chest and turned to his husband, "Did you hear that?" The Omega felt being called "Mom" was the highest honor in the world.

Spencer reached down and tucked an errant lock of hair behind his wife's ear, "Sam might not remember he called you mom but in his heart it's how he sees you and that is the most important thing."

…..

Dean was released the next morning and Castiel took him to his prenatal exam with Dr. Saito.

Dean was quiet through most of the appointment, a big difference from the usually talkative Omega. He perked up when Dr. Saito did an ultrasound. They not only got to see their baby's latest development, the parents could hear the child's heartbeat.

Dean tapped his fingers to the strong, steady rhythm as he stared longingly at the image of the baby moving around on the monitor. "I can't wait to meet you."

Castiel nodded along to the heartbeat, "Beautiful…perfect."

Dr. Saito was pleased with the healthy fetus, "The baby is developing nicely.

"Give the baby a few more weeks and I'll be able to determine the sex. You are just entering your second trimester so it's a little early."

Castiel squinted at the monitor, "I think it's a boy."

Dean struggled on his elbows and narrowed his eyes, "Girl."

The diminutive doctor smiled at the pair, "It's too early. Has the baby been moving quite a bit?"

The Alpha said proudly, "Yes, I've felt him moving right under my hand. In fact, I talk to Bun and he responds."

Saito raised a sculpted brow, "Bun?"

"Well we have to call the baby something for now." Cas looked back to the image of his child, "Maybe we should let the sex of the baby be a surprise. What do you think Dean? We debate back and forth on this so often."

Dean took a moment to think it over once again. "I think it should be a surprise. If the kid is a boy or girl it doesn't matter. If it's a boy and later on he presents as A, B or O that doesn't matter either. I'll love our kid no matter what."

….

Once Dean was dressed the three sat down for a quick Q and A. Dean was embarrassed to ask about his gas and constipation but he bravely questioned his doctor. She said the constipation was normal and gave Dean some advice on how to manage it. Castiel said the farting might be due to all the vegetables he was having Dean eat. He also added quinoa and beans to Dean's diet.

Dean scowled at his mate, "You make me eat all that crap so enjoy that nightly Dutch oven. This never happened when I ate the way I wanted."

Saito worried about Alpha and Omega dynamics during pregnancy. Alphas had a tendency to dictate the sleep, diets and just about everything else during an Omegas pregnancy. Their brains were hardwired to react that way, controlling and over protective for the sake of their bloodline. It was also deeply engrained into the Alpha culture and even a progressive, intelligent young man like Castiel could be unknowingly influenced.

"Castiel, I know it would be fighting your instincts to loosen up a little on the junk food but I think a bacon cheese burger…"

Dean interrupted the doctor, "Don't forget deep fried food and bakery."

"Those things in moderation wouldn't hurt him or the baby."

Castiel was skeptical but willing to give in at least a little, "I suppose. He did eat what he wanted on the honeymoon." He lost his frown, "I'll be more liberal at meal times."

Dean had won a small victory, "Great, no more sneaking snacks at night!"

His husband cocked a brow, "I didn't realize you were doing that."

"Oh come on Cas, like I was going to let you stop me from raiding the kitchen. Face it, I love food."

Happy that Dean was happy for the moment, Castiel gave a little more, "I'll pick up fixings to make everyone bacon cheeseburgers tonight. How does that sound?"

The Omega purred, "You had me bacon."

…

Dean was withdrawn on the drive home. Castiel just wanted his Omega to talk about the meltdown in the basement and he tried to coax information out of Dean.

"You can tell me what happened; I would never make you feel bad. It would help to share."

He blurted out, "We found dad's stash of hardcore Omega porn and dirty panties. The prick had the hots for Omegas and kept it a dirty secret."

"Oh…well maybe it's sort of like as a closeted gay man being outwardly hostile to homosexuals to cover for his own desires. I think that is a cowardly and distasteful thing to do but it happens. I see why you are angry, this is why he treated you so badly and seemed obsessed with you presenting as Alpha or even Beta."

"He treated me like shit even before that." Dean scrubbed the back of his hand across he eyes trying to rub away the tears, "I found money and a receipt. It was the money he got for selling me. The paperwork made me sound like a fucking purebred dog for sale by a breeder. Someone even took a photo of me unconscious…I don't remember it. Now I don't know what else happened to me."

Cas' hand shot out and grabbed Dean's cold fingers and all Cas could think to do was massage some warmth back into them. He was even at a loss for words, "Kitten…"

"I was only worth thirty five grand to my dad. So much for children being priceless," the Omega balled up his damaged hand and let out a slow hiss. "Pull over."

Castiel pull off on a side road and stopped the Impala. Dean bolted from the car, falling to his knees on the shoulder gravel and began to dry heave. Cas went to him and knelt right beside Dean until the heaving subsided.

Dean was left with a case of the hiccups. Castiel gave him a bottle of water then put his wife in the backseat and covered Dean with a blanket.

On the rest of the drive home the Alpha had a hundred dark thoughts racing through his head. _"I wish I could bring you back to life John Winchester just so I could kill you all over again. I'd tie you up first and make you listen to me…I'd tell you what a drunken, worthless father you are…how you never, ever deserved Sam and Dean. Then I'll make you know the pain you put my beautiful mate through…how you upset the mother of my child…I'd make you pay."_

…

Sam woke up to find his brother under the covers. It was just another thing Dean wouldn't have done pre-Omega status. Pregnancy had also made him more prone to cuddling.

Sam turned on the bedside lamp to find his brother with bloodshot eyes from crying. "Dean…"

Dean gingerly touched the bruises on his brother's sweet face, "Sammy I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't mean it I was just swinging at the air and…"

Sam snuggled up next to the brother that in just months might not ever want to snuggle again, "I know it was an accident. I'm sorry about all that stuff we found Dean. I wish I could make it all go away and you could forget it ever happened."

"I know Sammy."

"How is Bun doing?"

Dean's voice got lighter, happier, "Great. The kid is growing like crazy. We decided not to know the sex of the baby ahead of time. It was pretty funny though, Cas said it was a boy but he was looking at the umbilical cord."

Sam got a case of the giggles, "You're fibbing."

"Yeah its true, I told Cas it was wishful thinking. I mean that would be some monster junk…then again the kid is half Winchester."

Sam was full out belly laughing.

"Not that Cas is a slouch in that area."

"Gross!"

"Ha, got you!"

"Jerk! I don't want to hear about Cas' junk."

"Calm down, I was just teasing you."

Just being around Sam made Dean feel better; Sam understood Dean like no one else could because he had seen things, been on the road and lived with their dad.

"Love yah little brother."

Grasping onto every warm and fuzzy thing Dean had to give him, Sam answered, "I love you too big brother."

….

 **May 2** **nd** **, Sam's thirteenth birthday**

 **Dean entering his sixth month of pregnancy**

A chorus of Happy Birthday filled the room as Sam celebrated his thirteenth birthday with family and friends. The top of the cake had an edible photo of Sam as a baby in the buff.

Everyone thought the photo was adorable and funny except the birthday boy. Scotty took pity Sam and deposited a big blue frosting rose over the bottom half of the picture. When Alfie requested the piece with the rose, Sam punched him in the shoulder and got a punch right back.

There were gifts and loads of food. Bobby even sent Sam an old book on dead languages and their use in the occult. It was covered in some sort of leather the likes of which Sam had never seen.

After the cake, Sam's small group of friends went to his room to play video games. The group consisted of Sam, Alfie, Jessie who was a year older and recently presented as Omega, and girl named Ophelia. Alfie mentally declared the intruders gross. He made the best of it until Jessie and Ophelia left.

The boys headed for the atrium at Alfie's request. Once settled on a chaise together Alfie fished a tiny gift bag from pocket and handed it to Sam.

"Happy birthday, I made it in art class."

Sam secretly loved gifts, he had a distinct lack of them in his life until now and he cherished every one he received. Inside was a lumpy, polished band of silver with shaky looking engraving done by an amateur. Sam could make out the Latin words with some effort.

"In veritate tua" Sam looked up at his nervous looking friend, "Yours faithfully…that's pretty heavy stuff."

Alfie immediately backtracked to save face, "I mean like I'll always be your faithful friend…I'll always be there for you Sam."

Sam slipped on the too large of a band and Alfie was clearly disappointed, "It's too big, I knew I'd mess this up."

Sam spun the band around his slim finger, a smile on his face, "Are you kidding? This means I can wear it when I'm all grown up. Did I ever tell you I think I'm gonna be pretty tall?"

Alfie laughed, Sam often talked about growing into a giant. He didn't know if it would happen or it was wishful thinking but he never tired of hearing Sam's hopes and dreams. "Yeah you mentioned it a couple times." He leaned in close to Sam, "I wanna give you a kiss. I've been practicing."

Sam had a growl in his response, "Yeah, with who?"

"A pillow and my hand, I learned by watching movies and stuff on the internet."

"Oh, ok."

Sam closed his eyes and waited. He felt Alfie's tongue push past his lips, Sam opened his mouth like a fish waiting for a worm and once that tongue touched his he was hooked like said fish. Sam thought he would puke if something like this happened for real. This wasn't like the clumsy attempts they made before and then stopped, going into giggle fits.

" _Holy crap, what do I do? Do I slide mine around or just let him do it? I can't just sit here like a big dummy."_ He twined his with Alfie's, _"He tastes like birthday cake…this isn't so bad I guess…it's kinda nice."_

Slurpy sounds filled the atrium, when the kiss ended both boys wiped their mouths at the same time then just stared at each other. Cheeks flushed and breathing quick, Alfie and Sam wondered what to say to each other. Sam went first.

"That was nice."

"I practiced a lot."

I mean there was a lot of spit but I didn't want to puke or anything."

"That's good."

Sam cleared his throat and bravely continued, "You smell really good."

Alfie, relieved the birthday wasn't a bust, smiled at him, "Yeah I know, like pizza and cake."

Sam straightened his shoulders and stuck out his chin, "No, you smell like flowers and exotic spices."

Alfie let out a little gasp of surprise, for once Sam hadn't labeling his scent as a food product. This was something new and exciting. "Y-you smell like pine trees and spring rain."

"I feel weird!" Sam bolted from the atrium.

Later the friends watched TV and then went to bed where they talked about anything and everything except the moments in the atrium. Sam thought it was his best birthday yet.

…

Castiel and Dean were given the contract Spencer had been holding onto. The elder Omega felt Dean had enough time to get over some of the trauma his father had wrought from the grave.

The young couple read everything over as Scotty and Spencer sat quietly. Afterward Scotty shared the story of Barbara's visit including the woman looking like a villain from a Disney movie.

Dean knew this was their ticket to a better life. A home of their own, security and breathing room, this would be a game changer for them and the baby.

Castiel's mind wandered through all the possibilities, _"A college fund for Bun…fix up the cabin…a down payment on a home…a garden, a cat and dog….no second job ever…freedom and…"_

Dean placed a hand on his Alpha's knee, "Cas?"

The teacher snapped his head up, "Huh? Sorry I was daydreaming."

"So what do you think?"

"I feel this would be a good thing for us, what about you?"

The Omega nodded, "Yeah, I want to do this. Besides the money, which is awesome, I think it would give some hope to other Omegas and let everyone know that we should be valued and treated as well as anyone else."

There was a fire burning in the teen's eyes, "If this helps even a little then I'll feel proud to be a part of it. I want…" Dean choked up for a moment, "I want to show the world that we matter."

Spencer took a brown paper bag that had been sitting on the table and pushed it over to Dean, "Here, it's the money your dad had. It belongs to you."

Dean pushed the bag back, "I don't want it."

Scotty then pushed it back to Dean, "Don't be prideful. Put this money to good use. Use it for the baby, a home, donate some to The Savior Project if it bothers you so much but for fucks sake don't let it sit. This will be your way of getting a little closure and stick it to your dad at the same time. As the saying goes, the best revenge is living well. Do it Dean, use it to make things better for your little family, put it to work and do it with a smile on your face."

Dean looked to Cas and his husband smiled at him.

"Cas would you mind if I gave a little to the Savior Project? I mean the rest would go toward a house and the baby but I'd feel better if some of it helped other kids that don't have it as good as me."

The Alpha's heart swelled with love and pride for his Omega. He took Dean by the hand and kissed his palm, "I think that would be an excellent idea."

TBC


	48. Mine

Dean, currently with his butt planted on a toilet in the ladies room at Amazonian Publishing, listened to two women speaking in hushed tones. When Dean first entered the bathroom the two employees gave him the cool once over then smirked at one another. Now they decided to talk about Dean with the Omega just feet away.

"Oh, another pregnant Omega, how shocking, I wonder who he belongs to."

Dean heard giggling. _"I wonder if that's the blonde with the fake tits or the black haired bitch with the leathery tan."_ He balled up his fists as the Betas went on maligning Dean simply because of his genitals.

"I imagine one of the Alpha executives; he's too pretty to belong to a Beta male. I wish this place would put in Omega bathrooms so we don't have to have them invading ours."

"I hate the way Omegas bow and scrape just to get a dick. They steal all the good Alphas."

"Agreed, I'll never understand the attraction to a submissive bitch with duel plumbing."

"Don't forget they have slick scent, I can smell that one pissing in the stall from a mile away. Another reason they need their own bathrooms."

Dean resisted the urge to take the toilet tank cover and beat them within an inch of their pathetic lives. He was in full waddle walk now and not feeling very confident in his sixth month of pregnancy. Any negative comments hurt tenfold even from strangers. The Omega knew how some women reacted to the third sex and today he was in no mood.

He shook his dick off and wiped his slit then exited the stall; Dean stepped up to sink and washed his hands. The women gathered their purses and were about to leave when Dean stopped them in their tracks with his words.

"Thanks for saying that shit just loud enough for me to hear it. Not that it's any of your fucking business but no one owns me. I'm married to someone so awesome you could only hope for someone half as good as my Alpha. As for my duel plumbing…" Dean went for a low blow, "…at least I can have a baby, you infertile heifers." Dean pushed past them and gave a parting shot, "I'll piss anywhere I please including your precious ladies room although I doubt many ladies come in this one if you two are any indication."

Dean held his head up proudly as he exited, leaving the two stunned women behind.

….

Castiel sat next to Dean on the large, white leather sofa with an arm around his Omega's shoulders and a hand on his belly. Bun gave a little kick right under his hand causing Cas to smile despite sitting directly across from Barbara as she droned on and on about the money and the contract.

Dean had long since lost interest in Barbara's gushing and babbling, _"Wow, Sammy was right. This broad does look like Cruella De Ville."_ Dean next looked to Prendi, the collared Omega in the stylish suit standing silently behind Barbara's space age, snow white desk chair. _"I wonder if he talks…he hasn't moved even, what's up with that collar._ "

Castiel leaned forward in rapt attention soaking in everything the woman had to say. The Alpha quietly weighed and measured her words and gestures, trying to decide if she was above board or not.

Barbara flipped back a page on the new contract which promised even more financial incentives. She tapped a long, shiny black nail rimmed in tiny rhinestones on the page, "This is such a generous offer you just can't turn it down. While the other offer might make for a nice little down payment on a house, this contract will pay for a house and property to go along with it."

Castiel gave his most stern look which to Dean was super cute and sort of funny but to others looked like the Alpha had a case of angry constipation, "Why?"

Barbara patted her newly dyed lavender hair as she flashed her baby corn smile at the hopelessly adorable Alpha, "Why what?"

Cas ignored her pathetic attempts at flirting, "Why would Amazonian want to pay a couple of nobodies this much money?"

"Because my dear, the two of you are fresh and young with a new perspective on the past and the future. Because Dean is tough and gorgeous and not afraid to speak his mind, he is the face of the future for Omegas."

Barbara stood up and opened her arms toward the heavens, "Because you are a strikingly handsome Alpha who walks a fine line between tradition and progress." Finally she slapped her hands on the desk, causing Prendi to jump, "Because every photo spread and interview in this magazine has been boring as hell lately with the same simpering pretty boy Omegas and preening, self centered Alphas. Also I want new photos taken of you both to compliment the wedding photos and an in depth interview. I hope you will consider family photos for another of our magazines after the baby is born."

Castiel sat back and took Dean's hands in his, "My love, what do you think?"

Dean looked down at his lap as he mulled over the proposition, "Ok, but no perverted pictures and we better have a serious interview."

Barbara stood, went straight over and extended her hand, "Agreed, you made the right choice."

Castiel studied the hand just long enough to make Barbara uncomfortable then shook it firmly, "I hope we don't regret this."

…..

Barry Whitaker, the senior art director and photographer for Amazonian Models, was assigned to Dean and Castiel. Barry was a rarity, an Omega with a true career and with that came money and independence. Barry had an ego the size of Texas and a heart just as big. When he was given the plum assignment of photographing the young couple Barry was over the moon.

He had gathered bits of information about Dean and Castiel; Barry felt they were the type of couple that could actually change society's perceptions of Omegas. Barry had been through the best and the worst of the Omega Rights movement. It would take someone younger and stronger than him to push things forward for their sex.

When Dean and Castiel walked into his studio both had a deer in the headlights look. Dean was dressed in a men's shirt version of a maxi dress done in medium denim. It was a compromise for Dean, he had to admit the shift was comfortable plus it was the right material and much too masculine for a female. It hit the tops of his Converse sneakers and there was plenty of belly room for the baby.

Castiel wore a casual sports shirt in chambray and a pair of snug jeans with boat shoes. His hair had been combed but Dean messed it up again saying Cas looked better with "fuck me" hair.

Barry went right over and introduced himself. The three discussed the photo shoot; Barry assured them it would be very tasteful. He admired Dean's firm, round belly, "When is the baby due?"

Dean smiled without thinking, just mention of the baby made him happy because family was everything. His voice noticeably softened, another thing that happened without the Omega realizing it, "August 20th, give or take a day."

Castiel proudly declared, "Dean became pregnant immediately. I am his only mate." The Alpha's blue eyes grew stormy and his voice came more of a growl, "There will never be anyone but me. Dean is mine from beginning to end, I was the first and I'll be the last."

Dean mentioned a Meat Loaf song with a similar line and teased the English teacher about plagiarism but Cas was having none of it. He was going through a bought of possessive Alpha daddy, it came and went as Dean grew bigger and the due date came closer.

Barry understood, "Of course Castiel and why would Dean ever want another when he has such a handsome and intelligent mate." The photographer shook both their hands, "When you have the baby I would consider it an honor to take your official family and baby photos."

Dean still had trouble accepting a stranger's generosity, because of his life with John he assumed there would be strings attached. He rolled his big green eyes up to look the tall, rangy, older man in the eye, "Why?"

The elder Omega was all soft smiles and tenderness with Dean, "Because you will cause change," Barry tapped himself on the chest, "I feel it in here. Dean, you are very special. I've never had children, a rarity I know but those were the cards the Universe dealt me. Seeing you standing here glowing like a summer sunrise, I feel it's the least I can do for such a special young couple."

Dean dropped his head, "I'm only fifteen, I wonder what effect I'll have to really change this world."

Castiel wrapped his love in his strong arms, "This interview and our photos are a first step. No one is expecting you to turn society on its ear; it only takes a small step forward and I will be there with you all the way."

….

After several clothing, prop and background changes they were almost done. The last photo was of Castiel standing behind a throne made of birds eye maple, his hands on either of his Omega's shoulders while Dean sat straight backed, both hands on his belly looking every inch an Omega prince.

Both were wearing dark dress pants and dress shoes. Castiel had a blazer, crisp white shirt and cerulean blue tie. Dean wore an evergreen silk tunic with abalone buttons that hung to his thighs. The fabric clung to his new curves.

Barry took the last photo, set down his camera and applauded his models, "Excellent, the camera loves you both! This will be such a game changer." Barry helped Dean to a standing position then surprised the young Omega with a brief hug, "This is how an expectant Omega should be shown. You have such dignity Dean; there is a fierce mother's love that shines brightly for all to see. You are truly beautiful and so is your Alpha, he's fortunate to have you as a mate."

Castiel wasn't used to Dean being addressed first, it felt a little strange but exciting, an Omega referring to Castiel as if he were Dean's possession _. "I could get used to this…oh no, I've developed another kink."_

….

Dean's eyes darted around the men's bathroom, every muscle was tense and he felt trapped as a rabbit in a snare. This was the lion's den, the Alpha pissing post and even as strong and capable Dean's body and mind was it still didn't make him any less nervous. Castiel had him pressed against the wall, sucking a bruise on the tender skin. The Alpha was rock hard, his cock pressing painfully into the hollow oh Dean's hip.

Castiel was on fire, the photo session with Dean and seeing him in the masculine, denim maxi dress and sneakers drove him crazy. All access granted, he couldn't keep his hands from wandering. Pants took work but a dress, even one as rugged looking as this one, meant he could slide a hand easily between the teen's legs and fondle him.

"C-Cas what if someone walks in? I'm not supposed to be in here."

The Alpha watched his lover's tongue dart across the set of plush, pink lips leaving a trail of wetness. Dean's eyes were open wide, pupils blown and if all that wasn't enough to almost make Castiel cream his jeans then the Omega's hard dick against him almost did the trick.

"Don't worry my love, I'll protect you." The Alpha rubbed his stubble alone the stretch of milky skin he had just been mauling.

"W-we can't…the interview…gotta go now." The Omega clung to his mate for dear life as he forced very unsexy thoughts through his brain like sitting through a ladies roller derby, vegetables, witches and egg salad, _"Sam's stinky socks…Scotty doing naked yoga…the smell of sulfur…Halloween…moldy motel rooms…ah, there we go…half mast."_

Three older Alphas wearing expensive suits burst through the door, obviously just back from a liquid lunch. The trio stopped dead when they caught the sight and scent of the mates grinding against each other. The young Omega's wrists were pinned against the wall by the young Alpha.

It sent the men into a state of confusion; the Omega was pregnant thus giving off particular pheromones that activated pre-coded genetic programs inside of them. They were alternately feeling aroused by the scene before them but also fearful of the younger male and his dominant, highly territorial posture and scent.

Castiel whipped his head and growled at the intruders.

"Mine." Cas gathered his prize in his arms and spirited the Omega out the door.

Once they were gone the oldest of the three pulled out a hanky and mopped his brow, "Holy shit, I forgot how dangerous the young bucks get when they have a pregnant Omega."

….

Barbara conducted the interview, it wasn't her job but the woman wanted to be sure no stone was left unturned. The first half of the interview with Dean and Castiel were softball questions to put the pair at ease. They discussed the wedding, the choice of clothing and the ceremony in connection to almost obsolete Omega-Alpha bonding ceremonies.

Dean spoke of the many prejudices Omegas experienced and the great inequity society placed upon them. Castiel went into detail of what it was like to be a progressive Alpha in a world where the knuckle draggers ruled.

When Barbara went into stickier questions on how the couple met Castiel bristled, "I don't see how that is anyone's business."

The gaunt, nipped and tucked woman was blunt, "People will want to know and honestly with a little digging a good detective could find all this out. Isn't it better to come out with it and give the true and proper story?"

Dean jumped in, "I don't want Cas to come off as a pervert teacher and I don't want to look like slutty little kid."

Barbara gave Dean her most sincere expression, that didn't mean the woman was sincere it only meant that she was pretty good at faking it, "I'll paint you both in the best possible light. It will be a Romeo and Juliet romance!"

The English teacher took issue with the poor comparison, "Empty headed children who committed suicide."

"Bonnie and Clyde."

"Alcoholic murderers that were killed in a hail of gunfire."

Barbara tried again, "Um…Wyatt and Josephine Earp."

"A man rumored to have had an illicit relationship with his good friend Doc Holiday…not that there is anything wrong with that. His wife was a laudanum addict."

"Cleopatra and Marc Antony?"

The teacher enjoyed shooting down every couple Barbara came up with. He finally gave the woman a break, "How about just Castiel and Dean, I think we are a far superior couple to any you've mentioned."

The interview ended amicably with the young couple counting on Barbara to take care of them. Castiel and Dean had exposed themselves for the world to see, it was a dangerous thing to do with such an unknown outcome. October when the issue of Omega Bride came out with their photo spread and interview, Castiel, Dean and the family would become the center of controversy.

…..

Dean was pissed off and Castiel was oblivious which made Dean even angrier. Cas had the radio tuned to a soft rock station. He was murdering "Afternoon Delight" in an attempt to make Dean smile.

When the Alpha got no response he glanced over to his wife and noticed the teen's jaw was clenched and his usually full lips in a tight line _, "I wonder what's wrong, is he nervous, sick, worried or…did I do something…shit, that's it, I did something to displease him."_

"Is there something wrong, my love?"

Dean had never hit someone he cared about. He had been hit enough times over the years by John to know it made you feel scared, unsafe and destroyed a persons dignity and self-worth . Fists balled up at his sides, Dean answered his husband in a clipped voice, "Yeah there's something bothering me. Don't you ever drag me into an Alpha-Beta bathroom again! I'm fucking pregnant and I can't defend myself right now unless you want me to haul off and shoot someone."

Castiel had been riding a wave of emotions all day long. He alternately felt protective, lustful and willing to challenge anyone that looked cross eyed at Dean. "Didn't you find it exciting? I sure did and anyway I would have protected you. It's not like I was ravaging you in a dark alley, it was an office building. Nothing would have happened. I suppose being spontaneous is out of the question." The Alpha white knuckled the steering wheel, his own temper rising.

Dean wasn't used to being challenged by Castiel, for the most part the Alpha bowed to Dean's emotions especially with their baby on the way. "I wanna punch you right now."

"Spoken like a petulant pregnant teenager."

"Oh, now you have fucking done it! You arrogant Alpha swinging your big dick around…you haven't lived half the life I have so don't call me a petulant teenager…jackass."

"Be quiet and settle down. I'm sorry."

"You're only saying that so I calm down."

"Is it working?"

Dean socked him in the shoulder then balled himself up against the passenger door. Castiel barely flinched from the punch, eyes locked on the road before him, they traveled the rest of the way home in silence.

….

Dean went to the one person that could clue him in to Castiel's behavior, Spencer. Dean told his father-in-law everything that happened then folded his arms and waited for an answer that would satisfy him.

Spencer stared out the window, focused on the garden. He really wished he was outside and away from any conflict. This was the first time Dean had truly asked him for advice. The DILF turned to face his angelic looking son-in-law and do the best he could to guide him.

"Dean, I would honestly rather chew my leg off to escape a bear trap then to get involved in your love life with my son but I'll give it to you straight."

The young Hunter liked that, things were easier when explained plainly and direct. "Great, what's wrong with him?"

"It's simple; he's putting on a dominance display. Taking you into an Alpha bathroom was Castiel's way of showing off, I imagine he was waiting for other men to walk in and find him aroused with such an attractive Omega. You're carrying his baby, his very first child; it makes a young buck act…what's the word I'm searching for…"

"Stupid?"

Spencer laughed, "Willing to take unnecessary risks to show other males he is top dog. The funny part is Castiel might not have realized what he was doing, just acting on instinct. Tell me, were the other men scared of him?"

Dean smiled, remembering how the three older males stood clear of Castiel sensing danger, "Yeah…I admit it was kind of hot."

"Too much information, Dean."

"Sorry."

"Look Dean, you hurt his feelings. I know my son, he's not a jackass and he honestly didn't feel you were in I don't condone hitting your mate unless it's a nice spanking."

"Uh, too much information, Spencer."

"Sorry." The blue eyed man stood putting an end to the conversation, "This will pass after the baby comes. You're not the only one going through hormonal fits you know, my son loves you to the moon and back never forget that."

Spencer looked lovingly at Dean's belly, resisting the urge to place a kiss upon the vessel holding his first grandchild, "How is the little bun doing?"

Dean gave the guy a thrill and lifted his tee exposing his turkey timer belly button, "Go ahead I know you want touch it."

Spencer closed his eyes, placed both hands over the stretched skin and waited. It didn't take long for Bun to start moving around. The Alpha broke into a gummy smile, "I feel him moving."

"Or her, we don't know yet."

After the talk, Dean took a walk in the woods out back to clear his head. It sent Castiel into a panic but the Omega insisted he need time alone to think.

….

Dean found Castiel sitting in their bedroom watching the History Channel and drowning his sorrows with a gallon of rainbow ice cream. The Omega's anger vanished the moment he laid eyes on his lover's sad, sticky face. He pulled a bunch of wildflowers from behind his back and presented them to Castiel.

"Here, I know you like this mushy stuff." The Omega looked down at his sneakers and mumbled, "Sorry I punched your arm…I'll never do it again. That's not me, I don't hit." He raised his head to face his Alpha, "Babe, I felt so…"

Castiel stuck the bouquet in the tumbler of water on the nightstand. "Scared for you and the baby, Scotty explained things to me."

"Yeah, Spencer told me something like that with you too. You're a young buck and it's your first baby so it makes you a little wacky." Dean sniffed the air and smiled, "I smell pie."

Castiel suddenly became shy and insanely adorable, "I baked a chocolate pecan for you…a peace offering. I love you and our baby so much and I promise I'll protect and cherish my family forever," he gave Dean the big, soulful, blue kitten eyes, "do you forgive me?"

The Omega's heart melted into a big gooey puddle, "I love you too Cas, I forgive you …I hope you can forgive me." He crawled into Castiel's arms and just like that, all was right with the world once again.

…..

Lillian sat at her desk going through the day's mail for the Savior Project. There were a few donations, a lot of bills and a letter from Dean Winchester Novak. The elderly woman opened up the envelope to find a money order in the amount of ten thousand dollars made out to the charity.

"Jacob, come quick. You need to see this!"

Jacob shuffled over along with a toddler in tow he was watching for a young Omega mother so the boy could do his homework. He adjusted his glasses and took the check from his wife, "Ten thousand dollars! Who sent this?"

Lillian read the brief letter enclosed.

" _I know you are working on a maternity ward for the boys, I hope this helps the project."_

 _Dean Winchester"_

Lillian wiped tears from her eyes, "This is so generous, I don't know how he could afford this donation. I know with their baby on the way Castiel and Dean are having a rough go of it." She looked to her husband, "Should we accept it?"

Jacob looked down at the toddler clinging to his leg, "Dean wouldn't give what he didn't have. Giving it back would wound his pride. Cash it and we'll put toward our new project."

….

Terry showed up at the Savior Project without Salvatore, it was unusual but not unheard of. The heavily pregnant Omega flopped on one of the couches in the main room and kicked off his boots.

Jacob pulled up a chair across from Terry and tugged off the Omega's sweaty socks for him. Bending over was out of the question for Terry, he was just weeks from giving birth. He stretched his toes and let out a sigh, "Thanks Jacob."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out an envelope handing it to the Beta, "It's not much; Sal has been saving up for our kid's arrival and working less in order to spend time with me."

The Beta took the envelope, "The amount doesn't matter, we are just grateful for all you do for us."

Terry looked around the large room at all the Omegas busy doing homework, watching TV or using one of the donated computers, "Can I see the group who were in quarantine the last time we were here?"

Jacob nodded, "Yes you may see them now."

…..

Terry lingered in the doorway, eyes closed as he trailed his nose through the air. He had a particularly keen sense of smell; the Omega had actually been able to sense blood ties in the past. There was no real explanation for his unusual ability but Terry considered it his special gift.

The Omega's eyes popped open when he got not only one hit but two. One was connected to Salvatore but the other scent was very faint and totally confusing.

TBC


	49. Borders of the Heart

Creeping around an old farm house located in the middle of Bumblefuck USA with Castiel as his hunting partner left Dean just a little apprehensive. _"It's all fine and dandy…Cas will learn…or not. I doubt there is anything here anyway."_

To Castiel's credit he tried to stop Dean from entering the home until the real-estate agent showed up. He had lectured his wife on possible dangers while Dean loaded two shotguns with rock salt and ignored him. Dean insisted on exploring before the woman arrived. There was really no way to stop him short of physical restraint.

Upon entering they were surprised to find the inside of house in relatively decent shape. No water damage or rotten flooring that the couple noticed so far, just a lot of dust, webs, mouse crap and a musty smell.

The Hunter and his honey checked out the large family style kitchen that contained what Castiel assumed was a stove from around the 1940s. White enamel with two large burners and two small, a griddle in the middle and an oven on the side with a storage and warming drawer below, besides being a grimy mess thick with dusty grease, the Alpha was pleased with the condition.

The single pane windows looked spongy around the frames but that was to be expected for a place this age. There was a huge living room with an impressive fieldstone fireplace with hand hewn mantle. With only a bathroom added downstairs as a late addition, everything below seemed in suspended animation just waiting for a young couple like Dean and Castiel to breathe new life into the neglected dwelling.

The teacher was in love with the house already but when he spied a large stained glass window above the stairs landing done in the design of the tree of life that sealed the deal.

Castiel was a lover of history and historical places; the American craftsmen movement was evident in the attractive, sturdy and simple details in the wood work. The window itself was an Art Deco giveaway and the shell of the house was farmer chic. It was an amalgamation of the various generations that had lived there, each making their changes as the decades wore on.

"Dean, look at this stained glass window…Dean…Dean?" Cas swiveled around finding himself alone downstairs. He heard the creaking of floorboards above him _. "How did he slip past me?"_ Taking the stairs two at a time Castiel found Dean at the end of a very long hallway. There was yet another stained glass window there, a peacock on a cherry blossom branch.

The Omega swung around quickly for someone six months pregnant, "Cas, don't scare me like that, you could have ended up full of rock salt!" Dean was drenched in sweat and looked exhausted. The temperature topped out at 94 that day and inside the house was stifling.

The Alpha moved swiftly, lifting Dean into his arms and carrying him down the stairs and outside to the wraparound porch. Dean didn't issue a single protest. Castiel brought him a cold bottle of water from the cooler and made the overheated Omega drink it all down. Cas tenderly wiped the sweat from Dean's brow then held another cold bottle of water against it.

Concern in his bright blue eyes, he asked, "Better?"

Dean peeled off his sweat soaked tee then went to take off his sports bra but thought better of it, "Much better."

"Find any ghosties?"

"Ok, the fact you just called them ghosties makes me worried for you married to someone like me."

"Alright…boogeymen?"

Dean knew Cas was trying his best to understand everything, "I felt a cold spot and heard like a child crying, I think we can pass it over easy enough. I want Sam here for that; he's the touchy feely one. Even if we don't buy the place I'd still want to help the kid out." Dean took his thumb and rubbed a cobweb off the barrel of the gun, "No one deserves to be stuck like that."

Castiel didn't think it was possible to love Dean Winchester more than he already did but gazing up at his mate on the rickety old porch swing, proud belly on display and emerald eyes with a hint of sadness over a trapped ghost child caused the Alpha's love to spread beyond the borders of his heart and grow unfettered into a wild tangle of wonderful emotions.

The English teacher would normally have many pretty words to express his love for Dean but he found himself tongue tied. Instead he rested his head on the Omega's knee and closed his eyes as Dean began stroking his fingers through the messy dark hair.

Just then a warm summer breeze kicked up and the spicy sweet scent of over grown heirloom roses filled the air. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath then released it slowly and repeated. Scotty had taught him some basic yoga moves designed for different stages of pregnancy. His mentor also taught him meditation techniques and some pretty good pelvic floor exercises.

The old Dean would have laughed at the thought of learning these things but now he was grateful to his mentor for having the patience to teach him. Instead of going over and over what could go wrong he calmed himself enough to think of what could go right. The place with its many ramshackle builds and vast acreage could truly become a haven for his family.

….

Jacob watched with keen interest as Terry scented the air. Betas didn't possess the same scenting abilities as Alphas and Omegas. The least dazzling of the three sexes, Betas took the old fashioned route finding mates, they went only by a fraction of scent and then looks and personality. Betas usually ended up with other Betas, emotionally and/or physically damaged Omegas or older Omegas with children but that worked out well for all parties. Betas were known for their steady temperaments, excellent work ethic and were good providers.

The Omegas that ended up with Betas usually found their Beta mates very satisfying as life partners, they may not have the mind blowing knotting abilities or the fertility or sex drive of an Alpha but they had other traits that made up for it. The downfall to ending up with a Beta was the very good chance of never having children.

While Jacob was wool gathering, Lillian joined the two men. She touched Terry on the shoulder and whispered, "Have you found anything out?"

Terry gestured toward the two young Omegas sitting together on a saggy couch that faced the window overlooking the gravel drive. "Those two have caught my interest, what can tell me about them?"

Lillian knit her brow, concern and worry on her face, "The shy, quiet boy we call Sampson because of his long, raven hair, olive complexion and strong build. The other we call Dawn…you know, Delta Dawn like the song because he's looking for a mysterious dark haired man. Sampson came to us first; he was found in an alley behind a strip club and left for dead. There is an extensive medical report on him but I can't reveal anything to you Terry, if this is Salvatore's child he is the only one allowed to see it. The other Omega came to us when a waitress friend of ours called and said Dawn was at the diner. He seemed confused, talking about a big black car and a man. He guards the guy's wallet and hasn't allowed us see the ID inside."

Terry asked if he could go over and talk to them, "I need more information before I call Sal. I don't want him rushing here on a whim, I need to see Sampson up close and question both of them. There is something about Dawn that strikes a chord…he or the baby are related to someone I've met in the before."

Lillian couldn't believe her ears, "Do you mean to tell me you can sense bloodlines and in-utero no less?!"

Terry nodded, "I can't explain my gift and it was something I was born with."

…

A Prius pulled up behind the Impala. Tammy Goodwell exited the car and began her slow trek toward the porch picking her way through the weeds in a pair of espadrilles. Castiel ran over to the stout little woman and took her arm, guiding her to the safety. Next he jogged back to the Impala to bring bottles of cold water for everyone.

The agent gratefully accepted, "You are such a gentleman Mr. Novak, a rarity in these times. She smiled at the freckle faced Omega on the porch swing, "You are a lucky young man."

"You don't need to tell me that, I know. My man is the best." Dean always felt full of pride when someone complimented his husband. As usual Castiel scoffed at the compliment. He didn't see himself as favorably as Dean did.

They discussed the purchase of the old farm that was located a half hours drive from the edge of the burbs where the Novak family lived. Tammy gave them privacy to discuss things while she went inside to poke around.

Castiel let Dean go first because in the end if Dean wasn't happy there would be no going forward with the purchase.

"I'm not agreeing to anything if we don't get rid of that ghost first."

"Agreed."

"I want air conditioning."

"Done."

"We fix up the bedrooms real nice so the family can visit."

"Absolutely."

"The family can help us fix the place up, except for the stuff like electrical and plumbing."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm gonna miss Sam big time. My little brother can stay here any time he wants."

"Say no more, open door policy for Sam."

"I want the abstract for the house and research done on the property to make sure there wasn't some kind of horrible massacre or devil worshipping shit going on here. Getting rid of a ghost is one thing but a place with bad mojo is off limits."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to live here either then."

"There has to be a home inspection and the well water tested. If the well is bad forget it."

Castiel couldn't help but smile, "I am impressed with all your knowledge of such things. We will get a full inspection done first before we make an offer. If it fails miserably then there are other places. Do you like this place otherwise, could this be home to you?"

Dean didn't need to be a poet or a writer to get his point across, "Babe, home is where the heart is and my heart is with you."

….

Dawn, aka Mason, eyed the pregnant Omega who had the audacity to pull up a chair right in front of them. "Who are you?"

Terry touched the jagged scar running down his face, some people found it off putting. As if reading the Omega's mind, Mason spoke bluntly, "I don't care if you have a scar, I just want to know who you are and what you want."

My name is Terry and I want to talk to both of you," he turned his attention to Sampson, "May I take your picture?"

Sampson raised his head to look the stranger in the eye. Terry knew this had to be Martin. His body was that of a very young, lean Salvatore, his wild mane of wavy black hair pulled back into a ponytail was the same as his father's in color and texture; the amber brown eyes were big and expressive. His strong, masculine bone structure of the face was a dead ringer for his dads. Pairing all that with a smooth, olive complexion and aquiline nose and it was like looking at Salvatore as he was years ago.

Martin's soft voice came out hoarse, cracking as he spoke as if rusty from lack of use, "Why do you want my picture?"

Terry resisted the urge to reach out and touch his sad but handsome face, "Because you are beautiful and it's very important."

Martin drew his long legs up on the couch as if to put distance between him and the stranger, "No, you are just going to show it to someone bad."

I never would I promise but I won't take your picture without your permission."

Feeling he had gone as far as he could without scaring the kid to death, Terry got up, excused himself and headed toward the foyer. The other Omega had followed him out, "Wait, I have to show you something."

Mason looked around to be sure they were alone and then pulled the battered, black leather wallet from his pocket, "You are an Omega so I hope I can trust you."

Terry gave a solemn nod, "Absolutely, your friend can trust me also."

Mason opened the wallet showed the stranger the license inside, "Do you know this man?" He placed his hand over his swollen belly, "I have to find him."

Terry felt like he had just been sucker punched, the Omega took several steps back. There was John Winchester, grimly staring right at Terry. Somehow this boy had the dead Hunter's real driver's license, no fake names this was the real deal.

" _I can't tell this kid the bastard is dead…that he got exactly what he deserved and that we were involved in the killing…that the baby in his belly doesn't have a father."_

Mason could tell by the stranger's reaction he knew John Winchester, "He drives a big, black muscle car and…" Mason pulled out the folded photo of Sam and Dean. "I think these are his kids."

Terry backed toward the door, "I can't discuss this right now, I promise I'll come back." He made his escape, feeling like the biggest coward ever; Terry tore out of the driveway and headed straight to Salvatore.

Mason whipped a vase at the wall shattering it to pieces, "You goddamn coward, you know John Winchester!"

…

Madeline couldn't take her eyes off Sam and Alfie. The pair kept touching their fingers together in an attempt to hold hands without the grownups noticing but neither was brave enough to go further.

Alfie frowned at his mother, "What are you staring at?"

"Al, don't be a smartass. Promise me you're going to help out around here while I'm gone and not be a pest."

The gawky teen rolled his eyes, "Yeah Mom, I know." He softened as soon as he looked into his mother's pretty blue eyes brimming with tears. Alfie wrapped her in a warm embrace, "I'm sorry about Grandpa. How long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes I suppose. Your grandma has only me to help her through this. The funeral, paperwork, sorting through dad's assets to ensure she's taken care of and getting her relocated," Madeline pulled back and straightened the collar of her son's shirt, "I'll be back before school starts…we can go clothes shopping and get your supplies."

She craned her neck to look up at Scotty, "I am so grateful to you and Spencer for watching over him." Madeline handed the Omega a sheet of paper with all her contact numbers, email and texting info along with a wad of cash, "This is for Alfie's food; lately he's been eating me out of house and home. Strange for someone that usually eats like a bird."

…..

Castiel showed photos of the inside and outside of the farm house and grounds, "I know it looks rough but I'm getting the place inspected next week before we make an offer."

Dean added, "First we get rid of the ghost."

Sam almost choked on his mouthful of spaghetti.

Alfie blurted out, "A real, live ghost?!"

Dean whispered, "Shit."

Sam glared at his big brother, "Nice going Dean."

"I forgot he was even here! The kid is so damn quiet; someone should put a bell around his neck." Dean did some pretty weak damage control, "I was just joking Alfie, you know me always cracking jokes."

Spencer got into it with Castiel, "No grandbaby of mine is going to live in some haunted dump. Besides, there isn't enough polish in the world to make that turd shine."

"Damn it Dad, I'll make my own decisions!"

By the time Scotty came back from the bathroom everyone was arguing. He was in no mood for family bullshit and put a stop to it. "I've got constipation and swollen ankles, I can't see my penis anymore and right now the kid in my belly is using one of my kidneys for a kickball so everyone shut the hell up!"

Spencer felt like all shades of shit for arguing in front of his wife. "Ok everyone, no more arguing and that includes me." He reached over and took Scotty's hand, "Today we found out Scott needs to be on bed rest for the endurance of the pregnancy. He has seven weeks to go and everyone is going to pitch in around here except for Dean, he's carrying precious cargo and I don't want him stressed out either."

Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam then gave his kid brother a smirk, "Sam I need my boxers and socks washed."

"Gross, Dean you are a disgusting jerk!"

Spencer let out something between a growl and a snarl, "What did I just say? Sam, Castiel will wash his smart mouth mate's boxers and socks."

Alfie piped in, "I'll wash Sam's boxers and socks and even his jocks!"

Dean was on a roll, "Alfie will wash boxers, socks and stinky old jocks then cook green eggs and ham for his cute little boyfriend Sam-I-Am."

Everyone broke out laughing except Sam who flung a meatball at his brother smacking Dean in the kisser.

…..  
Cas noticed his father had called his wife Scott instead of Scotty, _"Dad really must be worried…he only uses his Omega's proper name when he's very serious about something."_ He placed a hand on Spencer's forearm and gave it a squeeze, "I'll help out Dad, no problem. Dean is having our child right around the same time and we need to get the nurseries in order. We can make it a fun project."

Spencer cast his blue eyes toward the floor and said sadly, "But you'll be moving out soon."

"No, even if we buy that place it won't be livable for awhile. I'd like to get the outside and windows done and the electrical and plumbing done by professionals, that will leave the whole winter to work on the inside. Would you like to help?"

"Yes…yes I would like that."

"Dad, Scott will be ok and so will the baby."

The look-alike father and son hugged it out.

Dean had been the catalyst that brought Castiel and Spencer back together despite their very different personalities. The Omega didn't realize the positive effect he had on other people just by being Dean Winchester, the young man with a heart of gold and a deep need to help others.

…..

"Whoa, I rammed you from behind!" Sam was in the zone; his race car blazed past the competitors and slammed Alfie's into the wall.

Alfie couldn't concentrate with Sam talking about ramming him from behind even if he was talking about the video game. The newbie teen had been struggling with cramps all week. The pain in his groin and tenderness along his perineum was getting worse by the day and it was all he could do to hide how much it hurt. Alfie didn't want to upset his mom or worry Mr. and Mrs. Novak and he didn't want to appear like a big baby in front of Sam.

In the boy's heart he knew what was happening but he tried his best to convince himself it was something a lot less scary. _"I just pulled some muscles or something…maybe I have the flu."_

Sam for his part was all concern and puppy dog eyes, "Are you ok? You look sorta pale and sweaty."

"I just pulled some muscles. I'll be alright Sam."

Sam answered shyly, "I could rub 'em for you…I used to rub Dean's shoulders and back when he got banged up real bad." Sam held up his hands and wiggled his long fingers, "Where does it hurt the most?"

Alfie scooted away from Sam and his supposed healing fingers, "M-my crotch."

Sam felt his mouth go dry. "Oh…uh ok, I can't fix that. Do you want me to ask Dean what to do? He knows a lot about stuff like this."

Alfie balked, "No, I'm fine."

Sam tucked Alfie in bed and propped his sorta boyfriend up with pillows so he could watch TV. Then Sam brought Alfie some aspirin, a glass of milk and a slice of cake.

He sat next to the pale looking blonde and they passed the time watching Rick & Morty on Cartoon Network. When Alfie let out a little whimper of pain Sam bent down and kissed him. It was quick and sloppy but did the trick, Alfie smiled.

He snuggled closer to his tall, lanky, absolute everything, "You are the best Sam."

Blushing from top to bottom, Sam blurted out, "You are my boyfriend Alfie, not a sorta boyfriend but a real one."

Just then Dean stuck his head in the door scaring the crap out of the boys, "Nite guys. I'll do breakfast tomorrow and you guys do clean up."

At that moment Dean had what he thought was a memory scent, heavy, hormone laced, bordering on rank, sweat. He sniffed his own pits, shrugged and then shut the door.

TBC


	50. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

The teacher loved to do research, that is when he wasn't distracted by a certain green eyed dolly with pouty lips who was currently carrying his child. When Dean ran his hands through his tawny hair Castiel felt as if he would lose it. The poor Alpha tugged at his denim covered crotch in an attempt to make room for little Cas.

He abruptly stood and went between the book stacks where he couldn't be seen by the sour little librarian. _"Here goes nothing…you can do it Castiel, be spontaneous!"_

He released the beast then waved to Dean. The Omega was knee deep in images of old newspapers, scribbling notes as he went. He never bothered to look up.

Castiel called to him in a raspy whisper, "Dean, come here." He waggled his cock at the wide eyed Omega.

"Holy shit!"

The librarian shushed Dean.

Dean decided to take a break from scrolling through microfiche located in the antiquated Pleasanton County Library. The librarian scowled at the pregnant Omega as he did a bowlegged waddle past her desk. He countered with a smile because Dean had learned that smiling tended to pissed off nasty people.

The Omega was yanked between the tall shelves then lifted onto a heavy, polished table. The hard as steel penis of his Alpha poked him in the belly. Dean felt his own body lose control as moisture gathered between his legs along with a zipper raking boner.

It was a library, he was married to a hot young teacher and his imagination ran wild, "Mr. Novak, you are such a dirty, dirty teacher," he fondled the Alpha's warm balls between his nimble fingers, "Tell me what you want."

Cas spread Dean's knees open and began rubbing his dick across the cool cotton fabric of the maternity tee, "I want you ankles to ears with my prick deep inside your precious treasure box. I want to fondle your breasts and roll each plump nipple between my thumb and forefinger. I want to make you shoot your load and then…"

"What in the world is going on here," the librarian who looked strangely like Zelda Rubinstein from the movie Poltergeist was glaring at the horny young couple, "I knew you two were up to something. This isn't a cat house so take your whore and get out!"

Castiel let out a hoarse moan as he shot his load all over Dean's belly. He turned away quickly, zippered up then ushered Dean out of the library.

…

Dean stayed quiet until Castiel parked the Impala in front of Little Moo's Diner and shut off the engine. "Seriously Cas, what the hell were you thinking?"

The teacher nervously rubbed his sweaty hands over the worn denim of his jeans. "I was being trying to be spontaneous again but for some reason it never works out quite right."

Dean was more concerned over the Alpha's reputation as a teacher. Since meeting Dean, Castiel had been skating on thin ice with the principle. Teaching was important to Cas and Dean didn't want that to be compromised.

"Babe, don't feel that way. I thought it was hot you spluged all over me when we got caught. It's just that I worry because you're a teacher and I don't want you to get in trouble. You've got a good reputation; I don't care about mine because everyone thinks I'm a slut at that school anyway."

"Dean, you are not a slut."

"Yeah I know that and you know that but that doesn't stop people from thinking it."

Heartstrings thoroughly plucked on both sides, they went for each other at the same time, clashing mouths together. Between the booby squeezing and crotch groping they barely noticed when a cop meandered over. The officer cleared his throat and Castiel finally noticed him.

"Yes Officer?"

Dean turned away from the fireplug of a man currently leaning on Baby's car door with his gin blossom face leering through the open window.

The cop nodded toward Dean, "Is he yours or is the kid selling?"

The Alpha balled up his fists at his sides as he resisted the urge to sucker punch the cop, "He is my wife."

The cop stared at Dean a moment longer then stood up, "Well aren't you a lucky man." He gestured to the neon sign above Little Moo's Diner, "Keep it clean, this is a family restaurant."

Dean punched the dashboard as soon as the cop left. "Prick cop. When are people going to stop treating me like a piece of meat?"

Dean peeled off the semen covered tee and tossed it in the backseat, "Now what am I going to wear?" Castiel graciously took off his seersucker shirt and handed it to Dean leaving him in a white tee. Dean slipped it on but found the buttons gaping below his boobs and over his belly. He was starving and decided if people wanted to stare then let them.

"Screw it, I'm hungry. Let's get some chow."

…..

Sam woke up later than usual after a fitful night. Alfie kept tossing and turning and letting out little whimpers of pain which made Sam too worried to stay asleep. He brought Alfie a heating pad for his cramps and kept the boy hydrated. Sam even gave him one of Spencer's sleeping pills, knowing full well his ass would be handed to him if the Alpha ever found out.

After his official boyfriend was asleep Sam shuffled out to the kitchen to get some grub. There was a stack of pancakes under some foil along with some bacon and a note from Dean sitting on top.

 _We went to do some research at the library. I ate most of the bacon._

 _Sorry,_

 _Dean_

Sam counted three measly strips, one each for Scotty, Sam and Alfie. He cut his strip in half so the Omegas could have his share. He took his breakfast to the living room and quickly ate the syrup and butter laced pancakes.

Next Sam found the book Scotty had recently given him. The title was "The ABC's of A/B/O Puberty."

Sam could never forget the agony Dean had gone through for two whole weeks and how long the healing process was.

He couldn't imagine what Alfie had coming. It didn't help that Alfie refused to call his mother or let Sam tell Dean or Scotty. At some point he knew they would need to get involved. For now Sam would keep his secret.

….

"No Dean, you shouldn't be hunting in your condition!" Bobby almost called him an idjit but held his tongue since Dean was pregnant and it didn't see right to call someone with child an idjit.

"Come on Bobby, we can do it."

"No! Put Cas on the phone."

Bobby lit into the Alpha for even suggesting Dean be put in harm's way.

The teacher answered calmly, "I'm the one that insisted he call you. I'm not allowing Dean to do anything dangerous and I was hoping you could talk him out of it."

Bobby's Omega Nicky listened with great curiosity. He had heard of the Winchesters and the extended family from Bobby after the Hunter came back from the wedding. Nicky lived a lonely existence when his husband went hunting and left him with Adeline; he hoped Bobby wasn't planning on leaving them again anytime soon.

Dean got madder at the Beta and Alpha by the minute. He furiously stuffed fries in his mouth to stop from giving both of them a piece of his mind. They came to a compromise; Bobby gave them the name of a local Hunter to help Sam and Dean get rid of the little spirit trapped in the old farm house.

Bobby hung up the phone and scooped up his daughter Addy. The wee girl wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and kissed his cheek. "Who was that Daddy?"

"That was your cousin Dean and his idjit husband."

Addy waved her chubby hands in the air and squeaked, "Idjit!"

Bobby burst out laughing. "That's my girl!"

…..

"Alfie, are you awake?" Sam shut the door behind him, he carefully carried a glass of milk and a plate of pancakes and bacon over to Alfie's side of the bed then placed it all on the nightstand. He pulled back the bedding and found the baby Omega curled up in a ball. His big blue eyes were bloodshot from crying.

He reached out and placed his hand on Sam's thigh, "Sam, I feel like I'm ripping apart down there."

Sam tried out a term of endearment on the burgeoning Omega, "It will be ok, honey."

The Omega sniffed back a snot bubble then rubbed his nose. "D-did you call me honey?"

"Yeah, is that ok?" Sam bowed his head so his bangs hid his eyes from view.

"Yeah, I like it." For just a moment the sweet word distracted Alfie until a cramp hit him. He tightened back into a ball and moaned, "My crotch."

Sam was faced with the prospect of helping someone he just declared as his real boyfriend through a bloody, painful and memorable process.

" _Ok just…just deal with it. I've seen Dad and Dean wounded and bloody…I've even stitched them up. How bad could this be?"_

…

Scotty dropped his robe then slowly sank to his yoga mat. He then cued the Zen garden music with a flick of his hand. The normally active Omega was going mad just sitting around at home. His sex life was effectively over until further notice, no dick, no dildos, nothing inside his honey pot. The Omega could deal with that easily enough but he missed his strenuous workouts.

" _Concentrate on breathing…gentle head rolls…relax…sitting side stretch…open the side waist and pelvis…stretch the hips."_

Next came cat and cow poses, _"All fours…stretch the back…move little one…move away from my spine…"_ He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the pressure release _, "much better."_

Sam stood long enough in the doorway to feel like a complete creep. He cleared his throat. Scotty fell to the side and grabbed his robe. Sam turned away though it was too little too late, he had seen every piece of the fruit bowl and then some.

"Sorry Scotty."

The Omega covered himself up with the robe. He was flushed and shaky; standing without assistance was proving a challenge even for someone as physically fit as him. The pregnancy had taken a toll on him.

"What do you want Sam?"

" _I'm here because Alfie is going to open up and bleed and I don't know what to do plus he doesn't want me to tell anyone but I have to tell someone and…and…."_ What came out instead was, "Dean made you pancakes and bacon for breakfast." He hurried over and helped Scotty to his feet and then closed up the Omega's robe and tied the belt. "Come on, I'll serve you breakfast in bed."

Scotty wrapped his long arms around his sweet Sam, "You are such a wonderful son. I love you so much."

The Omega was sweetness and warmth, the love radiating from Scotty enveloped Sam in pure safety and comfort. Sam answered in almost a whisper, "I love you too Mom." He pulled back from the embrace and looked up at Scotty, "Is that ok if I call you that when it's just you and me? I don't know how Dean would feel about it."

Scotty openly wept happy tears, "Sam, you can call me what you want when you want. Scott, Scotty, Mom, whatever strikes your mood. I'll take what I can get."

….

The family gathered together in the living room after dinner to go over the house abstract and delve deeper into the history of the property. Dean explained Bobby would send a Hunter their way to help Sam and Dean take care of the spirit. He added, "Because Bobby thinks I'm a weak Omega that can't handle a friggin' simple haunting with Sam."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Dean is a moody and little upset today and tends to exaggerate. No one called him that or insinuated it."

"Bullshit."

Sam's fingers flew across the keyboard as he pulled up more and more of the history of the town. "There was a skirmish back in 1888 but nowhere near the property. Oh, I got something!"

It felt like old times with Sammy. Dean slung his arm around his brother's shoulders, "Whatcha got baby bro?"

"I found an obituary for a Hannah Jorgenson. 1927, Hannah died of consumption at the age of six;" Sam tapped his finger on the screen, "here is her photo."

Castiel looked over Sam's shoulder at the image of the little girl. "I feel badly for her but there is a better place for her to go." He looked to Dean, "An angel waiting to take her home perhaps."

"Maybe, I really don't know Cas. I've never met an angel before," he reached up and gently stroked his husband's stubbly cheek, "except for you of course."

Sam made gagging noises just to tease his brother. He never pictured Dean acting so schmaltzy but then again Dean had never truly been happy before meeting Castiel.

Dean noticed Alfie was missing. At dinnertime Sam had taken plates loaded with grilled cheeseburgers and a bowl of cut up watermelon to his room instead of both boys joining the family on the patio to eat. Spencer had been clad only in cut off denim shorts and his "grope the cook" apron which normally would have enticed Alfie outside just to ogle a good looking Alpha but he never ventured out once.

"Sam, what happened to your little boyfriend?" Dean said it in a teasing tone but he was genuinely curious.

"Dean, he's not my…wait, yeah he's my official boyfriend now. Alfie has a tummy ache from too much watermelon." Sam didn't meet his brother's steady gaze.

Dean made kissy noises while Scotty cooed over how cute they were together. Castiel had no idea what to do so he patted Sam atop the head and said, "Very good."

Sam sunk lower on the couch wishing there was a big rock he could crawl under, "See, this is why I don't tell you guys stuff."

Spencer drained the last of his scotch, "Well that's my cue to leave." Sam looked up at him with hope filled puppy eyes. _"Crap…I guess I have to say something. I'm bad at this stuff."_

Spencer followed his son's lead and patted the teen on the head, "Congratulations. Remember, no screwing around." Praise and advice all in one fell swoop, he left pretty proud of himself _. "This fatherly thing is pretty easy. I should have tried it was Castiel when he was growing up."_

….

Alfie rummaged through the bathroom closet in a desperate search for heavy flow Omega pads. He hadn't torn as of yet but after examining himself with a hand mirror it seemed just a matter of time. A fine, angry red line between his scrotum and anus had thinned considerably. When Alfie touched the area the skin felt very tender and a few beads of blood had appeared.

He had never been so scared in all his life. There was no amount of information that could make this event any easier. His rational mind knew this was how it went and after healing up and getting through his first heat, things would begin to improve.

When the baby Omega spotted the pads he grabbed the whole box figuring they wouldn't be missed. Next he took a bath towel to keep from staining the sheets on Sam's bed.

Alfie just couldn't face the Winchester-Novak family yet. In fact Sam was the only person he trusted with his secret. Now that Sam had declared Alfie as his real and true boyfriend, he felt safer. He knew his Sam would be there to protect him when he felt the most vulnerable.

…..

Spencer stopped dead in the hallway when the bathroom door opened and standing there was a shocked looking Alfie holding an armload of supplies.

The Alpha staggered backward hitting the opposite wall. He felt dizzy and slightly inebriated from the comingled scents of virgin blood and rank teen sweat along with a heavy dose of fear and need. It was a punch to the olfactory senses sending his mind and body every which way.

His upper lip curled, baring his even, white teeth. Spencer bent to sniff the Omega's sweaty hair and then straightened up. Pointing to Sam's bedroom door he commanded "Get in there. Someone will help you through this but it won't be me or Castiel."

Alfie scurried into the safety of Sam's room slamming the door behind him.

Spencer felt like total crap for scaring the baby Omega but it was for the best. Distance for awhile at least, was the best option. Having an Omega in the middle of presenting in such close proximity threw him off and the father-to-be needed to concentrate on his wife and work with no distractions. He was certain Dean and Scotty would be able to see Alfie through.

….

Scotty cautiously entered the master bedroom; he could sense Spencer was in a high state of arousal. He found the Alpha sitting in bed, chest rising and falling quickly and fists clenched on his lap. He turned to stare at his wife with lust blown eyes as the Omega slipped off his robe and crawled under the covers.

"Scotty, I need you."

"Spencer…"

"Please, I promise to show restraint. I'm not an animal."

The Omega rolled on his side and clutched the maternity pillow then shifted one leg forward giving the needy Alpha access, "I'm ready." He felt his mate spoon up behind him.

Spencer didn't dare enter his wife but instead wedged his leaking cock between the Omega's silky thighs and moved very slowly. In a matter of minutes the Alpha shot his load. A true gentleman, Spencer gave his wife a stellar blow job but avoided everything else on the Omega's body.

They cuddled together in the afterglow giving each other little kisses and nips.

Spencer finally got the courage to tell Scotty what was happening. "Alfie is going through his change. I uh…I happened to be outside the bathroom door when he opened it. He had a towel and pads and smelled pretty strongly."

"When did this happen?"

"Half an hour ago. I sniffed his hair."

Scotty smacked him extra hard on the ass, "You jerk!"

Spencer's pride was more wounded than anything. "It was just instinct; I didn't mean anything by it. Anyway, are you and Dean going to handle this or should we call his mother?"

"No, Madeline is going through enough with her father passing and trying to get her mother through it all. Besides, females are useless in this type of situation. It's not like Alfie is a teen girl with PMS and cramps…not that I think many girls go through that change anymore. Its best we help him out."

…

Dean knew the moment he walked into the bathroom the reason why Alfie had been absent. _"Shit, I can't believe it! Should I go in there or…morning, I'll check on him in the morning. Should I tell Cas...naw, in the morning."_

He took the can of cinnamon apple air freshener and sprayed until the smell was covered. He planted his ass on the toilet and let loose a stream. "Thanks for playing soccer with my bladder, kid; I barely made it in here."

Cas poked his head in the door, "I'm heading to bed," he gave Dean one of his much too long winks, "need any help?"

Dean stuck out his tongue at him. "If I need to go number two I'll let you know. It'll save me the effort of wiping my own butt."

Cas blew him a raspberry.

…..

Sam knocked on the locked bedroom door, "Alfie, let me in."

When Alfie unlocked and opened the door for Sam, Castiel got a snoot full of what Spencer had experienced. He rushed past Sam and into the bedroom he shared with Dean, slamming the door behind him. For someone Castiel's age the effect of having a fresh Omega near hit him harder than Spencer. His already healthy libido went into overdrive and all he could think about was last year when Dean presented.

…

Alfie had put on two pads inside fresh boxers then sweat pants and finally a towel. The seam had begun to tear but how much was a mystery. Alfie couldn't bear to look and spreading his legs too wide proved painful.

Sam noticed his boyfriend's eyes were heavy lidded and his speech slightly slurred. Alfie looked as if he had been crying pretty hard. All Sam could think to do is crawl under the sheet next to Alfie and hold him. Alfie eventually relaxed against Sam.

Sam hummed "Lost in Your Eyes" to the Omega partly to distract him and partly because he honestly got lost in Alfie's eyes at times like when they were lab partners at school or sitting across from each other in study hall. Sometimes Sam didn't hear a word he said because those pretty eyes became such a distraction. _"I am a complete and total dork."_

Alfie was torn between floating on a cloud as Sam Winchester hummed to him and the reality of what was happening to his body. He pressed his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck as he failed to hold back a sob. "Thank you for being so nice and taking care of me especially when I'm so gross now."

"You aren't gross, why do you say that?"

"I smell and I got your sheets stinky, I got blood coming out and my insides are all messed up and I-I can't stop crying…I'm ugly." Alfie meant what he said. His self esteem was currently at an all time low.

What was once a beautiful rite of passage where a boy was guided through by the elders had become, in the past decade something to be hidden. The past several generations of Omegas didn't have the reverent experience they deserved. It was just another example of how the old ways had eroded.

Sam had witnessed part of what his brother had gone through during Dean's presenting as Omega. Although Sam hadn't presented as Alpha or Beta he was on the cusp of major change. Sam was exceptionally mature because of his intelligence and his life experiences. It gave the teen a unique perspective on Omegas. Just witnessing Dean and Scotty's pregnancies first hand, he was touched by the purity of an Omega with child.

He peppered Alfie's face with innocent little kisses laced with tenderness, "I think you are beautiful. What you are going through isn't gross at all. Omega bodies are unique and very special."

Alfie shifted on the bed and that simple movement opened him completely, he groaned as a surge of blood soaked the pads. He squeezed his thighs together hiding the obvious from Sam.

Sam watched with fascination as the crimson stain began to spread like the petals of a rose, the rich scent of blood and the very first mucosal tissue hit his nostrils and it was wonderful.

…

Dean entered the darkened bedroom cautiously. "Everything I Do, I Do It for You" was playing and his husband was nowhere in sight.

"Bryan Adams…seriously Cas?"

He reached over to flick the light switch when a strong hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, "I want it dark."

All it took was Castiel to take charge, his deep voice full of promise and pleasure to come to make Dean flood his basement.

Dean answered a bit breathless, "Anything you want."

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." The Alpha was upon him.

TBC


	51. Brother Where Art Thou

"Sammy, wake up."

Sam grumbled in his sleep and rolled away from Dean.

Dean flicked his ear, "Wake up bitch." That got a response.

Sam rolled over and popped open one eye to find Dean kneeling by the side of the bed, "Jerk, I was having a good dream."

"How about you and me get rid of that ghost at the farm house." Dean gave his little brother a grin.

"What about Bobby's friend…"

"Screw that, we can do it ourselves," Dean's natural stubbornness was in full force, "look Sam, I'm going with or without you. Will you help me?"

Sam looked at the clock; it was three in the morning. Dean was already dressed and ready to go; there was no way Sam was letting Dean go out on his own, "Ok, do you have everything we need?"

Dean hitched his thumb toward the window, "I've got Baby all stocked and ready to go, now I just need you riding shotgun."

Sam tried to hide his excitement from Dean but failed miserably; he hopped out of bed and was dressed in a flash.

Once on their way to the farm Dean slapped the wheel and crowed, "The Winchester brothers on their first official hunt together!"

"If you call sending away a sickly little ghost girl as a hunt," Sam gave his infamous eye roll.

"We gotta start somewhere Sammy."

"Dean, please promise me that you won't ever go off and do something alone. In fact take it easy even after the baby comes. We have a real family now so relax and enjoy it."

"I make a solemn oath to you Sam; I will play it safe because of my family but right now I'm cleaning house and that ghost needs to get a move on. Damned if anyone or anything dead or alive is going to get between us and our new home or my family's happiness."

He popped in a tape and "Born to Be Wild" filled the Impala. Dean's enthusiasm was infectious and soon Sam found himself singing at the top of his lungs right along with his brother.

….

Sam told Alfie to give them some time, at least two hours before telling someone where they went.

Too nervous to go back to sleep, the baby Omega decided to put his time alone to good use; he stripped the bed completely and put the rank sheets in the washer. Alfie found clean sheets and a fresh blanket in the hall linen closet and made up the bed. Every movement felt like fire between his legs but he didn't stop.

After that he took a long, hot shower scrubbing away the sweat and blood from his body with heavily scented shower gel. Alfie placed several pads inside fresh boxers then slipped on a pair of Sam's old pajama pants that didn't fit him anymore. He opened the windows to air out the bedroom and then went back to bed to stare at the clock until two hours were up.

He was worried about both Sam and Dean. Alfie still wasn't sure if there were really ghosts or other things that went bump in the night, he wasn't sure if John Winchester was a mad man and hallucinated everything written in his journals and if Sam ever really ingested demon blood as a infant. To believe was too much of a leap of faith, too frightening to consider. The real world was scary enough for Alfie He wanted to ask Sam if the journals were true, if the monsters were real and if Sam knew about the blood. Maybe, just maybe now that they were really boyfriends he would gather the courage to ask.

…

Castiel woke to find his Omega missing. When he didn't find Dean in his usual places, the bathroom or the kitchen, the panicked husband and father went to Sam's room and asked Alfie if he knew where they went. Alfie was relieved to tell someone.

Castiel hopped in his Fiesta and went straight to the old farm.

…..

Cas parked his tinker toy of a vehicle at the end of the weed covered gravel drive and hiked to the farm house. He had decided to first see what the brothers were up too instead of barging in on them. He wanted to see Sam and Dean in action, working together as Hunters and brothers. The little ghost had seemed harmless enough to Castiel.

He crept up the porch steps; each one creaked and groaned under his weight. He slipped through the open door and stood in the foyer a moment allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Candlelight beckoned from the kitchen, Castiel followed its glow to the doorway.

The first thing that hit Castiel was the strong scent of fragrant burning herbs. When Cas exhaled he was surprised to find he could see his breath. The temperature in the kitchen was abnormally cold considering it was July.

Dean stood by with a gun filled with salt rounds; the Hunter knew Castiel was there. He turned and held a finger to his lips then went back to watching over Sam.

Sam did a steady chant under his breath, his eyes locked onto the flickering image of a little girl dressed in a white nightgown and a kerchief over her long braids. Suddenly the flames shot up from the metal bowl of herbs, Castiel heard a soft, drawn out sigh of relief, then the little girl was gone.

Castiel was touched and amazed by the scene that had played out before him. He knew now what Dean meant by hunting as a calling. Sam and Dean worked together seamlessly each keenly aware of their roles.

Dean was the first to speak, "Cas I had to do this. I don't expect you to understand why this was important to me."

The Alpha took the gun away and set it down on the rusty old kitchen table. He cupped the Hunter's face and kissed him.

"We can talk about this later. Follow me in the Impala; we can stop at Little Moo's and get the breakfast special. After that we can drop Sam off and go to the real-estate office to sign the papers for our new home."

Dean hugged the breath right out of Cas, "You mean it?"

"Of course, we had the inspection and now thanks to you and Sam, it's ghost-free."

….

Dean waddled ahead of Castiel and Sam, eager to have breakfast. Sam nudged his brother-in-law, "Thanks for not jumping on him. Dean hasn't felt like himself since he got pregnant. Doing this one simple thing meant a lot to him. My brother is very independent and he's not used to being coddled. He has a lot of masculine pride."

Castiel smiled and waved to Dean as they approached the Impala, "Yes, I know, that is one of the reasons I admire him so much. Dean is completely his own person. You are very intuitive Sam, and a wonderful brother."

…

Salvatore burst through the door of the Savior Project causing the newer boys who hadn't met the giant of an Alpha before, to scatter like leaves in the wind. Sal swung around frantically looking for Martin, "Where is he, where is my son?"

Jacob approached him with caution while Lillian marched up to Salvatore and grabbed him by the arm, "Settle down, you're scaring everyone."

Sal ran his hands through his thick head of hair then wiped his sweaty forehead with a sleeve. "Sorry Lil, where is my boy?"

Lillian pointed to the empty common room, "He's in there, but don't go charging at him like a mad bull. Martin is very frightened of Alphas, he could bolt."

Salvatore placed his hand over his heart, "It will take all my will not to run to my son but I promise to approach as carefully as possible."

….

Salvatore walked into the common room moving silent as a cat.

The young stranger had his back to Salvatore but that didn't matter at all. The Alpha scented his son immediately and almost broke down crying right then and there.

Salvatore called out softly as possible to him, "Martin Frances Bello."

Martin slowly lifted his head and turned to look at the stranger through a veil of long raven locks. The young man brushed away the hair revealing a handsome face with chiseled features and big doe eyes just like his father. He trailed his nose through the air and when the realization of who this stranger was hit him, Martin slid off the couch to his knees and began a mournful wail that filled dayroom and beyond. The angst in his cry tore at the hearts of the other Omegas within earshot.

His father reached him in just a few strides then went to his knees. Salvatore went on instinct, he had no idea how Martin would react but he didn't care at that point. It was imperative Salvatore showed his son that nothing or nobody would ever harm him again. The father wrapped his son up in his strong embrace and pressed his nose against Martin's sweat dampened hair.

Sal's voice was a comforting rumble as he spoke to Martin, "I never gave up on you Franny. I swear on my life I never stopped looking, every place I traveled was a new opportunity to find you. I searched and I searched…" he lost his words. Salvatore had rehearsed for years what he would say when he found his son and now at this moment it seemed holding him was most important.

He felt Martin's body go completely limp.

Finally, after all the years the boy had spent hoping his father would come to save him, Martin was in Salvatore's loving arms. His voice was hoarse from lack of use but he managed to whisper, "Daddy."

…

Mason had no one besides Lillian to care for him other than the hospital staff. He was wholeheartedly grateful to her for staying with him through his labor. So much so he revealed his true first name. Lillian was honored.

She didn't trust hospital staff with a young, lone Omega; it wasn't unusual for people to bully a new mother into signing away his rights to the child so the baby could be sold to a childless couple. Lillian had witnessed so many underhanded dealings when it came to Omegas that she was rightfully cautious.

She was allowed into the birthing room after donning a gown. During the long labor Mason moaned and twisted with pain. He had no guidance or prenatal care at all until he reached the farm, by then he was seven months along.

She took the Omega's hand, "Don't worry dear, I'm here for you."

After what seemed like forever, the doctor instructed Mason to give one last push, he guided the newborn the rest of the way from the birth canal, noticed no father around to cut the umbilical cord so the doctor did it himself. Next he handed the newborn over to the nurses who flew into action.

The baby let out a thin little cry that had Mason craning his neck to see what was wrong, "Give me my baby, I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl." They ignored him as they worked, he looked pleadingly to Lillian.

Lillian snapped, "Hurry up; he wants to see his baby."

The nurse handed over the infant to Mason who cuddled the boy to his chest; the new mother looked into his son's squinty, blue eyes as he touched the shock of pale blonde hair atop the otherwise bald head.

Mason looked to Lillian, "What do I do now?"

The elderly woman couldn't help but reach out to touch infant, stroking an arthritic finger across a plump, pink cheek. She used her most gentle voice for Mason; she could see exhaustion, confusion and fear written all over his face. "Feed him."

Lillian helped the Omega guide the infant to a nipple and when the he latched on and started sucking in earnest Mason let out a gasp of surprise. He had no examples of good parenting to pull from his past and had no clue what went into caring for a child.

Lillian gave him a lesson in burping the tender little angel. She had a feeling there would be many things Mason would need to learn.

Sometime later a social worker came in with paperwork for Mason to fill out. She introduced herself as Martina Davenport. The friendly looking woman asked, "Is the father in the picture?" It was a rude question to start with but sometimes even the nicest person could forget an Omegas feelings. It was no excuse, just a sad fact.

Mason spanned his hand behind the infant's head in a protective gesture, "No but I've been looking for him. I know he's out there somewhere."

"Do you have means to support the child?"

"I'll figure it out."

"There are social programs set up to specifically help new Omega mothers…"

Lillian jumped in, "Bullshit programs through the government. I think we know what they want." She waved a dismissive hand at the young woman, "On to the next question."

"I need to ask this question Mason, are you planning to keep the baby or would you like to set up an adoption?"

" _Yes, take him I don't know what I'm doing and I don't have a dime to my name. I don't know anything about babies or raising children and I don't have a real home for him…I'm a runaway failure who had sex only one time in my whole life with a man who tossed me out like garbage the next morning…I have no education and…and…"_

Martina touched his trembling arm, "Mason?"

"S-sorry, yes I'm keeping him."

Lillian breathed a sigh of relief.

When they got to the part for the babies full, legal name, Mason needed some time to think it over. He had run all sorts of combinations through his mind for months and now he needed make a decision.

The new mother nuzzled the sleeping newborn, taking in his baby's scent and leaving his behind. "Welcome to the world, Adam John Milligan."

…..

Scotty entered Sam's bedroom and found Alfie sitting in the corner on top of a pile of towels, knees drawn to his chest. The older Omega was happy to see Alfie had at least changed the bedding and took a shower.

He sat heavily on the edge of the bed then crooked a finger, "Get off the floor and come here. I'd like to check on how you're doing."

The teen did as he was told, partly at least, and sat on the bed. "I'm not showing anyone my mess down there." Once again he drew his knees to his chest.

Scotty flipped his long braid over a shoulder and bent to look Alfie in the eye, "Honey, let me tell you something, I have seen just about everything. Is it that you don't want anyone to look because it's embarrassing?"

Alfie shrugged.

"Would you rather a doctor or Dean take a look, because eventually someone is going to need to take a look."

That did the trick, Alfie wiggled out of his sweat pants, flopped back on a pillow and waited for Scotty to take a look. There was no way he wanted a strange doctor or his boyfriend's brother to see it.

Scotty pointed to the Omega's penis and testicles, "Would you mind lifting your male bits for me?"

Alfie dropped a pillow over his face so Scotty couldn't see how embarrassed he was. He reached down and lifted everything that dangled.

"Do you mind if I touch you? Trust me; I have absolutely no interest in vaginas. It's just easier for you if a sister takes a look."

A muffled, "Sister?" came from beneath the pillow.

"Yup, you officially belong to the sisterhood of Omegas, or brotherhood, whichever you prefer. It's a very exclusive club made up of VIPs. To get in you must have a vagina, penis and testicles."

Giggles came from under the pillow. "I'm a VIP, cool." Alfie tossed the pillow to the floor and smiled at Scotty, "Thanks big sister."

Satisfied he lightened the Alfie's mood; Scotty pulled on a pair of examination gloves and took a look. He gingerly touched along the opening, "Everything is coming along nicely. I know it feels raw but the edges are healing very smoothly." He stretched the lips open slightly, "I declare you an official Omega."

Scotty yanked off the gloves and dropped them in the small wastebasket by the bed. "You will bleed a bit longer; there will be more cramps as everything anchors up inside and you're going to feel like crap for at least the rest of the week. Double up on the pads."

He nodded solemnly, "I will."

Alfie pulled his boxers and sweatpants back on. "I just have the pads I found in the bathroom and there aren't many left."

"No problem, I'll just tell Castiel to pick some up. He can confidently walk down the Omega hygiene aisle with the swagger of a progressive Alpha and find everything you need. He did it for Dean." The elder Omega realized Sam wasn't there. "Where is your shadow?"

"He went hunting with Dean. Don't worry, Cas went after them."

" _Ok, don't flip out…everything is fine. They are all capable young men…deep breath…find your center Scott. Remember the baby…"_ Scotty plastered on a big smile, "I'm sure everything is fine. Let's both wash our hands and make some breakfast."

Alfie hopped out of bed, pulled Scotty to his feet and rushed out the door calling, "I want pancakes and I'll do the cooking!" All the embarrassment from just a few minutes before had melted away.

Scotty was proud of Alfie and the way he was adjusting to his new Omega status. He hoped it would only be a matter of time before Omegas took their rightful place in society. As worthy as any Alpha or Betas just how it used to be a very long time ago.

…..

Every time Alfie took a hygiene product out of the bag Sam had to grab it and read the instructions, even on the shower gel. He held up the bottle, "I hope this doesn't have irritants." Sam was still getting used to saying "vagina" in front of his boyfriend and he sure wasn't going to say "pussy" which seemed crude and disrespectful, "It might make your cupcake sore."

The blonde laughed under his breath, "Cupcake, I like that. Sam you are a real gentleman." He cast a shy look Sam's way, "I'm lucky to have such a cute, smart and understanding boyfriend like you."

Sam blushed from head to toe; he looked at Alfie through a veil of shaggy bangs, "I'm the lucky one to have such a pretty, smart and sweet boyfriend like you."

Dean had gone in to see if Alfie had all the supplies he needed and heard all the sugary words exchanged, "Wow, you guys are couple of real lovey-dovey dorks."

Sam gave his brother a raspberry. "Ha! You should talk. The way you and Cas talk to each other makes me puke up a little in my mouth sometimes."

"Agree to disagree Sammy. Anyway, did I get everything you need, newbie boy?"

Alfie answered with a whole lot of enthusiasm, "Yes, thanks. It's cool we belong to the same club, Dean!"

"Say what now?"

"You know Dean, the VIP club for the Sisterhood of Omegas; although Scotty said it was a brotherhood also." His smile deepened, "It's sorta confusing but that's ok."

Dean had no idea what Alfie was talking about but he gave him a thumbs up anyway, "Awesome."

The new Omega launched himself at Dean wrapping him in a warm hug. Sam nodded toward Alfie to encourage his brother to hug the Omega back. Dean was hesitant at first but then hugged the skinny kid tight as emotions got the best of him.

Holding this newly presented Omega in his arms, Dean felt the excitement and enthusiasm rub off on him, "Welcome to the club little brother."

….

Sam had a vivid dream. There were no fuzzy edges; no bouncing from image to image, this was one of his special dreams where the scents and sounds were as clear as the story unfolding before him.

Sam found himself in the middle of a meadow and somewhere a baby was crying, he picked his way through the vegetation looking for the source and came upon an infant nestled in a tangle of delicate Angel Trumpet. The stark white flowers were in contrast to the rosy cheeked infant with the shock of flaxen hair. Curious blue eyes stared up at Sam as two chubby hands grasped at the air as if trying to reach the boy standing over him.

Just as Sam bent down to pick up the baby he woke with a start. Alfie was having his own lucid dreams brought about from his heat. He woke and rolled toward Sam, "Are you ok?"

Sam was drenched in sweat and trembling. "I'm ok, just strange dream."

…..

Dean stared at the empty spot at the kitchen table. Sam was late to breakfast as usual. Since Alfie came to stay with them it seemed his little brother had failed to be on time to anything.

" _Maybe after the kid gets done with his heat things will get back to normal,"_ As soon as he thought that, Dean felt a pang of guilt. He knew Alfie needed Sam more than Dean did at the moment. After all, Dean was lucky to have Castiel help him through the worst of his own presenting. He wouldn't begrudge Alfie having someone like Sam to be a shoulder to lean on.

Dean turned his attention to the tall Omega moving around the kitchen like a dancer despite his big belly. Scotty was having a good morning so far unlike the past several weeks where he had no energy.

Scotty placed a plate of fresh baked cinnamon bun dripping with butter cream in front of Dean along with a bowl of cut up fresh fruit. Dean ignored the fruit and grabbed a cinnamon bun and took a huge bite.

It was a satisfying sight to see Dean Winchester eating your food. Through his noises, comments and facial expressions he let you know just how he felt. Dean rolled his eyes and let out a happy sound, "Wow, you are the man, Scotty. This is awesome."

He tweaked Dean on his freckled nose and smiled, "Thanks hon, don't get used to it. I'm taking advantage of my burst of energy. Also don't tell Spencer I've been baking, he thinks I'm made of spun glass right now."

Sam unceremoniously plopped on a chair next to his brother. Unlike Dean he went for the fresh fruit. He looked tired out. Dean grabbed his little brother's face and examined it, "You look like shit. No one should look like shit at your age."

He pushed Dean's hand off him, "Stop squeezing me. I had a dream…a dream, dream."

"One of your lucid dreams?"

"Yes."

Sam told Dean all about the dream in great detail. The brothers were fully aware of the demon blood Sam had ingested when he was an infant. Dean always told Sam it had nothing to do with the blood but rather Sam's true physic gift. Neither knew for sure.

"Sammy, do you think it was about my baby or Scotty's or…" Alfie shuffled into the kitchen looking like a malnourished prisoner from a dungeon. "…something in the future?" Dean wrinkled his nose just thinking about Sam and Alfie doing it. "I mean waaaaay in the future."

Sam narrowed his foxtail eyes at his brother and went into full on bitch face, "Don't be gross. Guess we will have to see what happens. Usually stuff works itself out."

Castiel literally danced into the kitchen before snatching a cinnamon bun off the platter. The Alpha was in a great mood because he was meeting with the plumber and electrician at the humble farm house that morning. It was a step toward their future and Cas couldn't be happier.

Cas was dressed in an old pair of jeans, work boots and a worn tee. Dean thought his husband looked extra manly and that was real turn on. "Babe, you look really nice today." He emphasized how nice by smacking his Alpha's denim clad fanny. "I suppose I should get dressed so we can leave."

"Dean, I thought maybe you could stay home this time. Benny is picking me up and today is going to consist of exploring the house top to bottom and making lists of materials and projects Benny and I can do together. He's an expert and we need his help. It would hot and dirty work, crawling around in tight spaces and…"

Dean held a finger to Cas' lips, "Its fine, I wasn't too excited about sitting around all day in the heat like a lump."

The Omega thought of how he used to live before he got pregnant. Camping in any shitty place their dad deemed survivable and living on scraps but he had more than just himself to think about now. "I'll hang out here and help Scotty with the nursery."

Cas wrapped Dean in his arms and kissed him. "Thank you for understanding."

As if on cue, Benny let himself in the front door. The sturdy stud was dressed in just about the same attire as Castiel except he had an empty tool belt slung around his hips. He strode into the kitchen and immediately helped himself to a cinnamon bun. Benny took a bite and his reaction was almost as good as Dean's, "It feels like angels dancing upon my tongue." He took Scotty's hand and planted a sticky kiss upon it, "my compliments to the beautiful baker."

The Omega couldn't help himself, Benny was a charmer. He laughed as he pushed the Alpha, "You are so full of sugar."

Benny pulled a fancy envelope out of his jeans pocket and tossed it on the table, "Here is a formal invitation to Javier's baby shower, next Saturday starting at eleven at Maison de Lafitte. Everyone is invited. After the games and gifts we are going to have a barbeque and a bonfire. This will most likely be everyone's last hurrah before Novak and Lafitte babies start popping out all over the place."

What Scotty, Dean and Javier didn't know was this would be a triple baby shower. The Alpha fathers-to-be arranged everything for their Omegas.

….

When Mason woke he was relieved to find Lillian still there. He pointed to his neatly folded stack of clothes, "In my front pocket there is a wallet. Take it out please, you can look inside."

Lillian removed the battered leather wallet Mason kept hidden from almost everyone. She opened it and finally got to see the mysterious dark haired man. "He is very handsome. Is this Adam's father?"

"Yeah, I hope I can find him. There is a picture of who I think are his kids in there, I'd like to find them someday so they can meet their brother."

Lillian opened the folded photograph and knew instantly one of the boys was Dean Winchester. There was no mistaking his face; Dean was an exceptionally handsome boy with distinct features. She turned to smile at Mason, "I know who this is."

TBC


	52. Life Bringers

It was a glorious day for a baby shower. The sun was shining and there was a temperate breeze blowing. It seemed the Universe deemed the event important enough to make a normally scorching hot time of year just this side of perfect.

After Dean and Scotty got over the surprise of triple shower planned by their very own Alphas, Castiel the three Omegas would be properly honored as the Life Bringers as was the old way, something rarely done in modern society.

The Omegas were seated under an old grown maple tree that Benny deemed the right one for the occasion. He had hand built a trio of lounge chairs big enough to hold the pregnant Omegas and outfitted them with comfortable cushions.

Scotty was seated in the middle; the position reserved for the eldest although at twenty three he was far from old.

Each was brought food and drink by their Alphas as an offering of nourishment to the mother and child. Dean was a little disappointed to find the offering was a bowl of fruit instead of a cheese burger. He looked longing over at the rows of grills and the giant roaster, containing a suckling pig.

Dean got a little freaked out when children ran over and showered the Omegas with flower petals then gave each a little bundle of posies. Scotty gave Dean a reassuring pat on the arm, "This is part of the honoring, they mean well."

Next the females and other Omegas in attendance placed two large tables in front of the three and stacked them high with gifts. The boxes containing things like baby furniture, car seats and the like were placed in a separate pile on the grass.

When everyone gathered around them to watch the gift opening, Spencer asked for a volunteer to hand out the gifts.

Sam and Alfie jumped to their feet and took over the duties. A collective "Awww" went through the crowd when the almost Alpha or Beta and baby Omega stood shoulder to shoulder and held each other's hands. Sam turned lobster red when he heard comments like "two little sweethearts" or "adorable" come from the guests. Alfie on the other hand was proud to be on his first outing since presenting as Omega and even prouder to show off his boyfriend front of so many people.

By the time Dean finished unwrapping the mountain of gifts, most from people he didn't even know, he was exhausted. It seemed he had two of every a baby could ever want or need. Castiel suggested they take everything home, go through it and any duplicates could be donated to The Savior Project to help outfit the maternity wing Jacob and Lillian were working on.

"That's a great idea babe; we can go together and drop the stuff off." Dean caught the scent of BBQ on the breeze and held his hands up, "Are we all done with the honor stuff now?"

Castiel pulled Dean to his feet while failing to hide the smirk on his face when his wife made a grunting sound. He found everything adorable about Dean, the bowlegged waddle, the little grunts, the way he had to get a good roll going to get out of bed and how nicely his ass had filled out, even the baby farts were too cute for words.

"Cas, quite staring at me like a porterhouse steak and answer me."

"Actually I was staring at you like a warm sticky bun. Sorry Dean, the honoring will go forever because you deserve to it."

"No, I mean the honoring you've been doing today."

The Alpha lowered his head then rolled his blue eyes up toward Dean, plucking hard at the Omega's heartstrings, "I would like to serve you your meal."

" _How did I get so lucky as to find someone like Cas…someone who actually enjoys taking care of me."_ Dean brushed an errant lock of hair off his Alpha's forehead, "Sure babe, I'd like that."

Dean's gallant knight held out his arm, "Would m'lady enjoy a platter of roast suckling pig, a goblet of cold cider and fresh sweet corn that Lord Benny stole from a farm field?"

"He stole corn? That doesn't sound like Benny."

"The guy's dog wandered over and crapped in his yard, Benny felt vindicated." Cas turned into instant nerd again, "Come, let us share in the spoils!"

…

" _Swirl and slide, swirl and slide…still feels kinda like a snail…a sexy snail!"_ Sam had Alfie backed against a tree so he could get in some good tongue kissing practice. They had come a long way from Sam thinking rubbing tongues together felt pretty gross. Now he actually liked it, love it in fact.

Sam broke the kiss and dimpled up when he saw that Alfie was panting, "So was that good?"

Alfie reached round and planted a hand on Sam's butt and another hand on the back of his neck; the Omega pulled him in and got his boyfriend in a lip lock. They pressed against each other and both got a pleasant, surprise.

"What the hell, Sam. Dry humping at my friggin' baby shower?"

Sam turned to find Dean and Castiel watching them, well actually just Dean, Castiel had his eyes cast to the sky trying to un-see his young brother-in-law's boner beneath Sam's clothing.

Sam staggered back and Alfie took off running. Instead of being embarrassed Sam was furious with his brother, "Damn it Dean I'm not a baby so stop treating me like one!" He was almost as tall as his brother, which gave him the confidence to fold his arms and give Dean a defiant look, aka bitch face.

Dean pointed to the tent in Sam's jeans, "Put that thing away and get some grub, we're gonna talk about this later. From now on you two don't share a bed."

"What, you can't tell me what to do!"

Dean pointed to all six feet four inches of Scott Novak towering over everyone in the buffet line. His hair was done in elaborate braids down the sides leaving a blonde faux-hawk down the middle, if it wasn't for the navy blue gaze shift he was wearing complete with a big round belly, the Omega would have resembled a striking young Viking rather than an expectant Omega.

"I'll tell you what to do whenever I want, I'm the big brother. So can the giantess."

"You are a jerk!" Sam stormed off.

Castiel shook his head, "It's starting."

Dean snapped, "What is?"

"Sam's official step into puberty and from his anger and the slight scent I picked up from him just now, your little brother is going to be an Alpha. I wonder if he's actually getting his knot, it would explain his moodiness. His genitals will be tender for awhile. I imagine that erection wasn't very pleasant."

"Oh, my god, will you stop talking about my brother's junk!" Dean tried storming off but it wasn't very convincing with a waddle.

Castiel caught right up to him and actually had to slow down so Dean could keep up. "This is normal Dean; Alphas don't go through puberty completely unscathed. I mean, it can't compare to what an Omega goes through but it's still uncomfortable and confusing and at times painful."

Dean stopped dead and grabbed Cas by the face, "I don't know what to do for him. I…I wouldn't know what to say. Cas, could you talk to him alone some time?"

" _Don't look into his liquid green eyes…don't look…damn"_ "I'll see if dad will do it and if not I promise I will. Sam should get a physical just to make sure everything is…ahem…coming along properly."

…

After the feasting people broke off into small groups or went wandering from person to person striking up conversations. The children played in the meadow behind the Lafitte home or skipped rocks along the creek. Dean and Scotty were introduced to the extensive Mercado family. Some had even flown in from Spain to meet Javier's new husband and see where he was living.

The two Omegas eyeballed all the prime, Spanish beef as the genetically blessed males strutted around the yard like pretty peacocks. Dean and Scotty soaked up the attention from the many Mercado men. There were offers to rub sunscreen on the Omegas bodies to which Dean answered "fuck no" then he offered a punch the balls of anyone who approached either of them with a lotion bottle.

Dean and Scotty allowed two of the males to fan them with large palm frond fans because the heat was rising. Scotty had no idea where the fans came from and didn't bother to ask.

Dean let out a dreamy sigh at the sight of a perfect bubble butt as Marcus Mercado bent over to tie his sneaker, "Scotty, I feel guilty."

Scotty lifted his empty glass in the air and Tomas and Carlito, Mateo's twin nephews, practically fell over each other vying to refill Scotty's glass with lemonade. "Don't feel guilty, enjoy this. Soon we will be ass deep in diapers and spit-up not to mention the chaffed nipples and sore snatches. Think of it as part of the honoring."

Javier hefted his little self onto one of the lounges under the tree then immediately collapsed back on a big fat pillow and rolled his head toward Dean and then Scotty, "How are you both?"

Dean reached over and lightly touched his friend's belly which was even bigger than his, "We should ask you that. I'm worried about you, man. I can't believe there's only one baby in there, it's gonna be huge!"

Javier was normally a bright, vivacious person and fun to be around but this version was one Dean had never witnessed before. Javi closed his eyes and placed both hands over his bare stomach, ""We are having a boy and a girl. Our boy will be named Beauregard after Benny's grandfather but we will call him Beau, our girl will be named Angelina after my grandmother."

Benny showed up not a second later and offered to help Javi to bed. The Alpha carried a load of unwarranted guilt over impregnating his wife with twins and causing him distress. Benny also carried a heart full of joy at the fact they were having not just one but two babies at once and better yet, a boy and a girl.

"Princess, maybe I should carry you inside and tuck you in for a nap. Today has been a lot of excitement for you and the twins." Benny furrowed his brow, a look of uncertainty on his ruggedly handsome face. He never knew what emotions would come out of his Omega. Carrying twins had taken a toll on Javi. Benny was relieved when his wife stretched out his arms. The Alpha easily lifted him bridal style.

Javier blew kisses to Dean and Scotty over Benny's broad shoulder, "I love you guys!" They replied in kind and watched as Javier was swept away by his big and burley blue eyed Alpha.

Scotty exhaled sharply while shaking his head, "Twins…wow."

Dean nodded, "Makes having one seem a lot less scary."

…..

Scotty's ears perked up when he heard his husband's raised voice. Castiel joined in followed by two other males, all of them arguing in Spanish.

Dean was already on his feet heading toward whatever was going on. He didn't know Spanish but from the sound of it there was a real fight brewing. Scotty caught up to him and passed the younger Omega. When they got to the source, Spencer, Castiel and the two twins were having an animated argument.

When Spencer noticed his wife and son-in-law watching, he hitched his thumb toward Carlito, "This asshole told me he thought my Omega must have a delicious, golden haired clam!" Spencer barked at the cocky young Alpha, "Drunken, pervert, no one talks about my wife's clam."

Carlito quickly found his English since the Novak men spoke perfect Spanish, "You pompous old asshole, it was compliment, Omegas like that sort of thing!"

"Spencer cracked his knuckles, "Oh now you did it."

They threw punches at the same time, Spencer taking a fist to the eye and Carlito taking one to the gut. Castiel and Tomas launched themselves at each other, rolling around like something out of an Andy Capp comic strip. A very drunk Tomas had made the mistake of telling Castiel his bitch was hot as fuck then asked if Dean was a wildcat in the bedroom.

Mateo and Benny came running while Phyllis grabbed the garden hose. She put it on full blast and gave the fighters a cold shower. Once the dust settled, Spencer had a black eye, Carlito was puking his guts out, Castiel had a fat lip and Tomas looked as if he had been hit by a truck.

Benny moved the coolers of beer and bottles of mixers and alcohol from the tables. _"Maybe booze at a baby shower wasn't the way to go…oh well, I'll know better next time."_

Mateo banished the twins from the celebration and sent them home with a designated driver. _"I can't wait to stick those little butt wipes on a plane back to Spain…good thing my darling son Javier was asleep."_

After everyone calmed down, Dean suggested it was time to dig into all the desserts, "You can't stay mad with pie in your mouth!" The baby gave a kick which Dean saw as a sign that their kid would end up loving pie about as much as he did. It was a proud moment.

…

On the ride home Alfie hung over the front seat of the Impala staring at Castiel's lip swelling bigger by the second. The teacher glanced up at the curious boy in the mirror, "Alfie, sit back."

"Your lip looks nasty."

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out."

"Are you drunk? If you're drunk you shouldn't be driving."

"I assure you I am not drunk. I am sober as a judge."

"Good, my mom would get mad if we crashed into a tree and I died in the fiery wreckage."

"Sam, please ask your boyfriend to sit back. I'm trying to concentrate on the road."

Castiel glanced over at Dean who was busy licking the frosting off a cupcake he had taken with him, "I'm sorry I ruined your baby shower by fighting. I just couldn't sit by and let anyone talk about you or Scotty like that that. I should have stopped dad from arguing. I get so crazy over you its sometimes frightens me, especially now with you so close to giving birth."

Dean looked at his Alpha as if the man were crazy, "Ruined it, I thought you guys were awesome! You and Spencer were a couple of real warriors. It was a great baby shower, better than I expected." He added, "Of course if I weren't pregnant I could have kicked their asses on my own."

"Of course, Kitten."

Dean swiped the air with his fingers, "Kitty's got claws, babe."

….

Spencer was writhing in ecstasy from the feel his wife's powerhouse mouth sucking his cock like a champ. When he felt a long, slick covered finger push inside his ass the Alpha let out a howl of delight. Spencer was no stranger to a great prostate massage. Soon enough he was bucking a load down his Omega's gullet.

Scotty sucked down every last drop then wiggled his way up to Spencer and gently kissed his hubby's swollen eye and purred, "My hero."

Spencer temporarily forgot about the throbbing of his bruised up face, _"This hero thing has its perks. Totally worth it."_

…..

Scotty and Dean spent the next few days separating out the duplicate shower gifts. Castiel borrowed Benny's truck to bring the extra baby items to The Savior Project.

The morning Castiel and Dean were planning on going Sam pulled himself out of his puberty funk long enough to ask if they could tag along. Dean agreed and let the pair squeeze into the back of the extended cab.

The first part of the ride was fairly quiet. Dean felt Sam's hand fall on his shoulder and give it a squeeze. It was Sam's way of saying "I'm sorry, I love you, jerk" Dean responded by placing his hand over Sam's and giving it a squeeze which was his way of saying "I'm sorry too, bitch. Love you." after that the tension was gone and all was right with the world.

Castiel wisely stayed out of the brothers problems. Sam and Dean always seemed to work things out and were fiercely loyal to the other. The Alpha thought there wasn't anything in the world that could ever come between the Winchester brothers. He wondered what it would have been like to have a sibling and if they would have been that close.

….

Salvatore had gone through it all, the police report from the cop that found Martin behind the strip club practically dead, the doctor's reports on Martin, both on his physical and mental health. One thing Sal was good at, keeping his feelings close to the vest. It was imperative in his line of work. Close off the emotions; don't reveal your true feelings to anyone. Emotions were weaknesses that got a guy hurt or killed. The only people in the world he had exposed his feelings to were Terry, Martin and his brand new baby daughter Isabelle.

After finding out the extent of his son's injuries including burn scars, the aftermath of sexual abuse and rape which left Martin infertile, and the poorly slit throat which almost killed him, sent Salvatore into a savage rage. For most men in a savage rage it was clear exactly what was happening, storming around, perhaps breaking things, shouting, lashing out, but for Salvatore it simmered just below the surface until the target of that rage was in sight.

He vowed to track down the string of people who hurt his son ending with the one who wielded the knife in order to dispose of the boy who was past his prime and no longer able to breed.

But at the moment, Sal had pushed down all those feelings of anger and revenge and enjoyed watching his son smile and interact with Mason the strawberry blonde Omega and the baby Adam.

Salvatore was still wrapping his mind around two Omegas as mates. Terry had given him some reasonable ideas of why these two fell in love. Their dealings with Betas and Alphas had mainly been negative especially for Martin. The desire for the gentlest mate possible had led Martin and Mason into each other's arms. Somehow the Omegas, hardwired to find the scent of the right Alpha or Beta attractive, had managed to forge a mate-bond to someone of the same sexual makeup.

Martin rarely spoke perhaps because he was embarrassed by the sound of his raspy, damaged voice but he conveyed his feelings through gestures, facial expressions and body language. It was only with baby Adam and Mason that he used his words more than usual. There was no way around it; if Salvatore ever wanted to bring his son home then Mason and Adam would need to come too. The home Sal had bought for Terry and Isabelle was plenty big. There would be room for all of them.

Terry had always longed for a real family, something he had been denied before Salvatore. With the new additions joining the Bello household, the tough but loving Omega Terry would open his heart.

…

Alfie and Sam stood in the dayroom of The Savior Project like two deer caught in the headlights. They couldn't believe all the young Omegas without homes. Some were doing homework, others watching the big screen TV a benefactor had donated and others were reading or using one of the computers and few were just chatting. Others spent time outside tending to the farm chores and garden with Jacob.

Lillian was showing a few of the older boys where to place all of the new baby items Castiel had brought with him. Dean ventured inside the home to find his brother. He took a load off in the dayroom on one of the saggy couches. Sam plopped down next to Dean and Alfie squeezed in on the end.

Curious eyes focused on the young newcomers, the Omegas didn't know what to make of them.

When Salvatore entered he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the Winchester brothers.

Sam and Dean were both surprised to see the hit-man there. The brothers had mixed feelings about Salvatore; they didn't blame him for killing their father and Dean was impressed for all Sal did for Omegas and the hard and dangerous work he did shutting down the skin trade. It was how they met that made things uncomfortable to all involved.

A young man as tall as Sal joined him. Sam knew immediately the young man had to be related to Salvatore because of the physical similarities. That was where the similarities ended. The older man held himself tall and proud, shoulders back, chest out, he had an air of mystery and exuded strength. Sal commanded respect without saying a word.

The Omega partially hid his handsome features behind a curtain of raven locks, he kept his head down and broad shoulders slumped. Sam felt sorry for the young man; it was apparent something or someone had broken him down.

Dean nudged his brother and nodded toward another young man with striking strawberry blonde hair who was standing in the doorway leading to the downstairs dorms. He was occupied with a baby squirming and fussing in his arms.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath; the scent of the Winchester bloodlines filled his lungs.

Sam didn't need to rely on scent, as soon as he laid eyes on the blonde infant he recognized the innocent from his dreams.

TBC


	53. Who Says You Can't Go Home

A/N- Hello dear readers. This will tie up quite a few loose ends in the story that got away from me. There is a little surprise at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.

….

Salvatore ushered the Omega and baby back to the dorm. Sal didn't expect this; he had everything planned out in his mind, bring Mason and the baby to the Novak home and discuss everything in private. Now things were set in motion and he'd have to deal with the situation here and now.

Once back to the common room, Sal found himself getting grilled by Dean. The feisty Omega tilted his head back in order to look the big Alpha in the eye, "Spill it Sal, who is that guy and what's up with the baby? I smell Winchester all over the kid."

Salvatore looked around the room at the Omegas, all of them had stopped whatever they had been doing and were now staring at the strangers and the Alpha some of them had come to trust. It seemed like a fight was brewing and a few of the youngest scattered.

" _This is really going south fast…I don't want to scare the kids" Sa_ lvatore tried get Dean to follow him to Jacob's empty office but that went over like a ton of bricks. Dean demanded Sal tell them what was going on right then and there.

"I hate to do this Dean but…"

Dean found himself swept off his feet as if he weighed less than a feather and carried into Jacob's unoccupied office. Sam told Alfie to stay put and ran after his brother. Sam grabbed one of Jacob's walking sticks standing in a small, antique barrel, wielding it like a baseball bat.

Sam growled, "Put my brother down or I'll bust your teeth out." Salvatore carefully put a struggling Dean on an office chair. Sam's expression and stance told him the kid was deadly put a chair between them. He didn't feel like embarrassing Sam or pissing off Dean more than he already was. He blurted out, "That baby is your brother."

The Winchesters went quiet.

A light bulb went on for Dean, his eyes grew big as saucers, "Dad."

Sam turned when he heard the baby crying; the very same cry from his dream, he murmured to himself, "Dad."

Salvatore handed Dean, John's wallet. "Mason isn't lying. I can spot a con job a mile away. This is for real. Also, Terry picked up on Adam while Mason was still pregnant…don't ask me how he does it but he has a real gift. I trust my wife one hundred percent."

….

Sam, Dean, Mason and baby Adam were on the wraparound porch, gathered together on a big wicker couch. The brothers couldn't take their eyes off Adam. Dean held out his finger and Adam grasped it tight with his tiny fingers. Dean smiled softly as memories of baby Sammy came flooding back to him. "You've got a really strong grip there little guy."

Sam was dying to cuddle his brother. The baby gave him all sorts of fixed feelings but the urge to hold and protect was overwhelming for the budding Alpha. He cleared his throat, the boldly held out his arms, "I'd like to hold my brother if it's ok with you, Mason."

The new mother hesitated; he looked into the pretty, foxtail eyes of Sam Winchester and saw nothing but fierce love for the baby brother he had met just an hour ago. Mason carefully handed over Adam.

Sam pressed his nose against the pale blonde wisps of hair on Adam's head, breathing in that new baby smell, "I'm your big brother Sam." Adam broke into a toothless smile. Sam laughed, "Ugh, he is so cute I can't take it."

Dean asked the tough questions weighing on his mind and as usual tact was left at the door as soon as he opened his mouth, "Dad had a thing for whores, hookers and strippers. Is that how you two met?"

Mason bristled, "No, I am not a whore, hooker or stripper. I ran away from home because my parents arranged a marriage between me and an old friend of my dad. I was hitchhiking to no place in particular when John offered me a ride. We stopped for the night at a motel and…"

"And?"

"And he bought us food and there was alcohol…"

Dean snorted, "Big surprise."

"Anyway, he was drunk and I don't really drink so one was enough for me. I admit I found your dad attractive. He has such a dominant air about him and it made me feel protected for the first time in a long time. I know now I was very wrong, he didn't care about me at all but I was so desperate…" Mason shook his head as he replayed the night's events, "You have to know that I was a virgin, when John took me that night I soldiered through the pain believing that it would end up for the best. Maybe he would want to be my mate," the Omega shook his head sadly, "I was so dumb."

Mason took Adam away from Sam. He needed to hold the one good thing that came out of that night he lost his virginity, "He told me to hit the road the next morning and acted like I was poison. I admit I stole his wallet but I'm glad I did. Now I've got Adam but I don't know where his father is. I look for that big black car and John wherever I go."

The new mother brightened up for the first time since meeting Sam and Dean, "I'm sure you can tell your dad he has another son and hopefully he'd at least help me financially." He noticed Sam and Dean give each other grim looks, "H-he will help, right?"

Dean came right out with the truth, "Dad is dead."

Mason repeated the dreaded word, "Dead. Was it an accident?"

Sam jumped in afraid Dean would be too harsh, "Dad did a lot of bad, shady stuff and he died because of it."

"What kind of bad stuff?"

"I'll tell you this much, there was a fight that Dad started with Salvatore and Dad lost. We can talk details another time. This is a secret so we trust you as an official Winchester that you won't ever tell anyone."

Mason quietly processed everything they shared. Salvatore was involved, the father of his child was dead leaving Mason with nothing, John did some awful things that Sam and Dean didn't want to talk about and now he was told he was an official Winchester, "I have questions."

Dean nodded, "Go ahead, shoot."

"How am I an official Winchester?"

Dean couldn't resist reaching out and stroking Adam's plump rosy cheek, "Because of Adam, you're family now."

"Did John deserve what happened to him?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other again, Sam nodded to his brother and Dean answered, "We wish a lot of things would have turned out different but yeah, he had it coming."

Salvatore appeared; he made sure not to make eye contact with Mason. "Did they tell you what I did?"

Mason answered softly, "They said there was a fight and John lost. It seemed he got what he deserved." He looked at his son; Adam was smacking his cupids bow lips in his sleep, "I don't know what I'll do now."

Before Dean could speak up, Salvatore jumped in, "I have a big home I bought for Terry and our baby Isabelle. I am taking Martin with me and I want you and Adam to live with us. I can see in my son's eyes he loves and trusts you completely." The Alpha's voice cracked with emotion, "I'm so grateful to you for making my son a part of your life, for being tender and loving toward him. Martin has only known pain for so many years…" Sal rubbed the tears from his eyes with a fist the size of a Christmas ham, "…I vow to protect and take care of you all."

Mason still wasn't sure, "Are you a normally violent man, because if you are I will take Adam and Martin and we'll leave. I can't live in a home with anyone that's angry or violent."

Sal placed a hand over his heart and one in the air, "I swear, I'm a big old pussycat. Terry runs my life; all I want to do is go out and earn a living then come home and be a family man."

The young Omega visibly relaxed, "I'm relieved to hear that. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an exterminator, mostly roaches and rats although I've been known to do a number on snakes and worms." The Alpha broke into a big, toothy smile; the twinkle in his warm, brown eyes was tempered by a hint of predator.

Sam rolled his eyes over the thinly veiled joke but Dean found it very funny and let out a snicker. The sixteen year old found Salvatore all sorts of badass, a sort of hunter with a sense of humor.

Mason decided the details of Salvatore's actual job were better left alone for now.

Dean made Mason an offer, "Anytime you want to come visit with Adam our doors are open. We want to get to know you and be a part of Adam's life. Someday when the kid has hard questions about dad we will handle it." He waved his hand toward Salvatore, "If things don't work out with this lug don't worry, you can stay with us."

Mason hadn't had options before but now he had plenty. "Thank you Dean, but my home is with Martin. I know this may sound strange considering Martin is an Omega but in a way he is my Alpha," a blush crept up his face, "I love Martin and he loves me."

Dean wasn't one to judge. "Hey, I get it. Love is love and I'm happy for you guys." He suddenly realized his husband had been missing the whole time, "I wonder what Cas is up to?"

…

Castiel had kept himself busy unpacking and putting together the baby furniture in the new Omega maternity building. The handsome, young Alpha with the groovy vibe had attracted all six pregnant Omegas plus others that had straggled in. Castiel was everything a single Omega could want in a mate.

Basically the teacher was a fresh bag of catnip and every pussy cat around wanted to sniff, taste and rub all over him. For Castiel all the ripe Omegas were akin to a field of tender flowers and he was a honey bee. Not that he would act on his feelings but for Cas the formerly nerdy Alpha, every bit of attention felt wonderful.

" _I feel god-like among all this these beauties…I wonder what it would be like to have a harem. Stop it Castiel! Wicked thoughts…but they are only thoughts…a man can fantasize…its normal. Good thing Dean can't read minds or I would be in so much trouble…"_

An especially attractive Omega, dressed in cut off shorts, sneakers and nothing else, sauntered over with a glass of cold lemonade and handed it to Castiel. "Here you go teacher." He winked at the Alpha then made a show of bending over to tie his sneaker.

Castiel brazenly started at the Omega's ass, _"Well, buzz, buzz, buzz! Someone needs pollinating. Stop thinking about that! What if Dean finds out…it's a good thing Dean can't read minds otherwise I'd be in big trouble…doesn't hurt to look though"_

….

Dean sent Sam to fetch Castiel. When Sam entered the maternity building he found his brother-in-law surrounded by fawning Omegas watching in rapt attention while Castiel put together a changing table.

Sam's sense of smell had become much sharper as his body worked its way through the process of becoming a full Alpha. The mingled scents inside the main room hit him hard going right from his brain to his groin in a split second. He stammered, "C-Cas, Dean wants to show you something."

Curious Omegas turned and gave the onceover to the kid with the new Alpha smell. One of the boys about Sam's age gave him a sweet smile and a shy wave. Sam gave him the Sammy dimples and the boy went weak in the knees.

Castiel watched the brief exchange with amusement. "Sam, would you like to help me finish this changing table and then I'll take a look at whatever you want me to see."

Sam showed his new acquaintance how to fasten the drawers together while Castiel finished the frame. Within a half hour the table was together and moved into the dormitory.

…..

Castiel had a frown on his face and blue eyes locked onto the infant he was currently holding. Adam had a frown on his face with blue eyes locked onto the stranger. Dean thought the exchange between Alpha and baby was pretty funny.

"Adam is your brother."

Dean took another photo of his man and his new little brother, "Yup."

The baby's stare was starting to freak Castiel out, "He certainly is an intense infant."

Dean zoomed in on his Alpha's face and took another photo, "It's just you Cas, I think he picks up on your intensity. I don't think babies can be intense."

Mason took his child from Dean's scruffy husband, "It was very nice meeting you Castiel." The Alpha did a sweeping bow for no reason in particular which made Mason giggle, "He's cute Dean, a real keeper."

Dean goosed Cas causing him to jump, "He's growing on me."

…..

 **August**

Madeline gripped her Omega son's hand tightly while Scotty explained why he didn't inform her that Alfie had gone through his presenting.

The tall, cool blonde gave her a disarming smile; it usually worked for Scotty when someone seemed especially perturbed. "I felt I did the right thing Maddy, you were helping your mother make arrangement and grieving the death of your father. I was perfectly capable of helping Alfie through this and to be honest, female mothers don't have a clue what presenting entails. In the old days boys were given a mentor Omega to give them guidance. In a way, this is how it's supposed to be. You could read a million books and never know exactly what Alfie was feeling."

Madeline turned her focus to Sam, "What about you Sam, did you happen to play grab ass with my son?"

A bead of sweat ran down Sam's forehead, _"What if she finds out we've been tongue kissing and hugging in our boxers and we got boners at the baby shower?_ He got to his feet and declared in a too loud voice that cracked halfway through, "I was a gentleman."

Alfie, confirmed it, "Mom, Sam was a gentleman."

Madeline knew if any boy had to be with her son during the most difficult transition in his life, Sam Winchester was ideal. "Sam I know you're a good kid but I don't think you and Alfie should have sleepovers anymore."

Alfie squawked, "What?! Mom, come on, Sam is my best friend AND my boyfriend, you can't mean it!"

Sam whispered loudly to Scotty, "Say something."

"Sam, let this new information settle in. We can all discuss this at a later time."

"But…"

"No buts leave it alone for now."

Madeline half dragged her son by the arm out the front door.

Sam pressed his face against the window, giving his boyfriend the saddest puppy eyes possible. Scotty tried comforting him with a hug but Sam shrugged him off, "I can't believe you didn't say anything to her. I'm going to my room."

Scotty called after him, "Acting like a little snot won't get you anywhere Sam. Don't forget, it's your turn to do dishes."

"Yeah I know."

" _Ugh, where is my sweet little Sam…puberty should be interesting."_

…..

Spencer committed the corporate sin of answering his cell in the middle of a meeting. "Hello…Castiel slow down…now?! Ok…ok…I'm on my way." The Alpha stood abruptly sending his leather chair flying backwards, "Scotty's having the baby!"

…

" _What a lovely mural…are those angels? Why yes they are. Very nice, sort of a renaissance flair to the whole thing…something like that might look good painted on the ceiling of Bun's nursery. I wonder who I'd ask…"_ Castiel felt his fingers crushed in the vise-like grip of Scotty's hand. He tried extricating himself but there was no use.

The blonde let out a long moan. "I swear on all that is holy, if Spencer doesn't get here in time you're taking his place."

Dean stood at the end of the hospital bed white knuckling the footboard. He had no flip comments or words of comfort. All he could think about was his own due date so close and how bad it would hurt.

Castiel snapped fingers on his free hand and then pointed to the door, "Dean, leave."

"Where should I go?"

"Take Sam to the cafeteria and have something to eat. While you're there buy me a coffee and a sandwich."

Scotty begged, "Please get me a sandwich I'm starving."

Dean shook his head, "No way, the nurse said you can have broth, gelatin, plain yogurt, a scrambled egg or graham crackers, stuff like that."

Scotty let go of the Alpha's hand and pointed to Dean, "Get me some real food or I'll crawl out of bed and get it myself."

While the Omega was distracted, Cas took his shot at freedom and headed for the door, "I'll be back Scotty, I'll have the nurse bring you something."

He nudged Dean through the door just as a plastic cup of green gelatin went sailing across the room splattering against the door jam. Scotty screamed, "You eat the damn gelatin! I want my husband and a sandwich NOW!"

…..

Sam and Dean headed for the cafeteria while Castiel stood guard outside of Scotty's room. Every time the elevator opened up he looked for his father _. "Come on Dad, hurry up...I don't want to watch your kid come out of Scotty's clown hole."_

The elevators opened and like a sweaty, frantic knight in shining armor was Spencer. He sprinted toward the door, "I'm coming, my goddess!"

Cas wondered if that was what his dad shouted the night he got Scotty pregnant, _"Gross Castiel…gross. Well, time to get me a sandwich."_

….

Eight hours later Scotty gave birth to Alexander Ashley Novak. The infant had a surprising amount of dark blonde hair that stuck up like a cock's comb. He had the makings of the Novak nose and bright blue eyes.

Scotty possessively held his son, afraid to let him go. His young life full of lost children had put him in a dangerous frame of mind; any attempt to take Alexander away would be dealt with harshly.

Spencer hawked over his wife and son and every time a nurse entered the room he watched their every move. Even though the Alpha knew he was acting overly aggressive he couldn't help himself. They had tried to have a child for years and now at twenty three, Scotty was finally able to carry to full term. The child was a miracle.

Once Scotty fell asleep Castiel encouraged his dad to get something to eat. Sam offered to sit in the big, comfy recliner and watch over Alex. Dean was fast asleep on the stiff, utilitarian couch by the window.

….

Spencer took leave from work to spend with Scotty and the baby. It was good timing as Castiel was quite busy preparing lesson plans for the start of school, in addition to working on the home he purchased. His goal was to move them in before Christmas.

Dean was just a week from his due date and spent most of his time waddling around the atrium for exercise or curled up on the couch eating, as he put it "any damn thing I want" or napping.

Baby Alex quickly became part of the household routine. Sam was happy to have yet another little brother and couldn't wait for Alex and Adam to meet. Sam spent the rest of his time wishing school would hurry up and start already because he pined for his boyfriend. Madeline still wouldn't allow a sleepover so Sam and Alfie spent their time texting, talking via webcam or sending each other sappy emails.

…..

Castiel gave Dean the tour of their home and the improvements. "The well water is clean, the house has new plumbing and electricity, new siding, roof and windows, I hired a professional to remove the old plaster and slate walls so guess what, no more lead!"

Dean chuckled, "That's a good thing, I hate lead poisoning."

"Benny and I did the upstairs and down stairs bathrooms, the fireplace has been checked and cleaned, we replaced pieces of the porch and repainted, Benny and a couple other guys helped me clean the junk out of the basement and anything interesting I set aside to clean up and display in the house. We have new, old lighting to match the home plus a washer and dryer." Castiel took a breath and added, "Did you know we have a laundry chute?!"

Dean marveled at the progress. Benny and friends had been a huge help moving their project forward at warp speed. Dean's only regret was he hadn't been able to help as he wanted to.

The teacher collapsed on an old Windsor chair he scored from storage, "Dean I'm exhausted…happy exhausted." He patted his lap, "Come here."

Dean plopped down on Cas' lap and when Castiel let out a loud moan Dean huffed, "I'm not that damn heavy."

"Mmmm…that's not why I'm moaning." The very fit Alpha pushed up, "feel it?"

"You pervert, I love you so much."

Castiel kissed the tip of his love's freckled nose. "I confess I went over budget on the renovations and the money we had saved is depleted but I know we will thrive as long as we have each other."

Dean looked around the beautiful room in the home that was theirs free and clear, "As long as we can afford the property tax every year everything will be peachy." He needed momentum to stand, "Help me babe, I have to pee."

Castiel lifted Dean to his feet and smacked his ass, "Need some help?"

"No, I don't need your kind of help right now. Besides, you'll poke the kid's eye out with that thing."

…

Dean sat on his new porcelain throne admiring the nice, fresh bathroom. The baby moved just a little perhaps in response to the loud music coming from the next room.

"Who Says You Can't Go Home" and Castiels off key voice came from the other side of the door.

I spent twenty years trying to get out of this place  
I was looking for something I couldn't replace  
I was running away from the only thing I've ever known  
Like a blind dog without a bone  
I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone  
I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold...

Dean joined in totally on key.

I went as far as I could  
I tried to find a new face  
There isn't one of these lines that I would erase  
I lived a million miles of memories on that road  
With every step I take, I know that I'm not alone  
You take the home from the boy  
But not the boy from his home  
These are my streets, the only life I've ever known  
Who says you can't go home?

"Sing it Dean!" Cas did a joyful spin around the room, dancing his little heart out.

It doesn't matter where you are  
It doesn't matter where you go  
If it's a million miles away or just a mile up the road  
Take it in  
Take it with you when you go  
Who says you can't go hooooooo nooooo…

Dean pitched forward landing on his knees. He felt the warmth of amniotic fluid spreading around him.

TBC


	54. Hello Baby

Dean had no real warning this was about to happen. His mucus plug had come out in drabs making it difficult to discern from normal discharge. The past few days the Omega felt heaviness lower in his uterus. Doctor Saito told the couple it meant the baby had settled, it was normal with the due date was so close.

Now, kneeling in a puddle of amniotic fluid, Dean fought the urge to panic. He had nothing to base the way his body was feeling on besides videos, books and the doctor's advice. As a first time mother, the teen was having a hard time holding it together.

Dean grasped the towel bar, strugged to his feet and nearly fell over in the process. He kicked off his sneakers and shuffled out of his pants and boxers as he made his way to the door.

"Cas."

…

Castiel was lost in his own personal music groove as he did a wild dance to Echo & the Bunnymen. _"A home of our very own… a baby on the way, life is so good, better than I ever thought possible."_ He raised his arms toward heaven and spun in a circle, laughing at nothing in particular. The Alpha was simply happy.

"Cas."

The Alpha turned off the music. "Dean?"

"Cas!"

Castiel ran to the bathroom to find Dean leaning against the door jam, naked except for wet socks and his Pink Floyd tee that had rode up exposing Dean's belly. Any illusion of composer had vanished, the Omega's cheeks were tearstained and he had a frightened look on his face.

The Alpha didn't need to ask what was happening. Castiel caught the scent of the amitotic fluid, his baby and his wife's fear which sent him into immediate action. He swept Dean into his arms and carried him to the old divan in the living room setting his wife down as carefully as possible.

"Stay here, I'm going to pull the car up to the steps."

Dean croaked, "Where the hell would I go?"

Castiel ran the back of his hand across his love's cheek and gave a reassuring smile, "There's my little smartass."

…

Castiel fumbled with the keys to the Fiesta before jamming them into the ignition. "Why did I bring this car…oh yes, because I didn't know the baby was coming today!" He turned the key, the engine fought to start then let out a sound akin to a wounded animal. "No, no, no!"

He got out and opened the hood. Cas scowled down at the jumble of confusing things he never had a desire to learn about. Engines and the workings of a vehicle never interested the English teacher. Castiel ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of what could be the matter.

" _I'll just call for help."_ Cas took out his phone and found the battery dead, "Son of a bitch!" He plugged the phone into the car charger; the screen briefly flashed then went blank.

…..

Dean had been stabbed, beaten and bitten; he had fallen down stairs, been thrown through windows, broken bones and had been so sick he felt as if his guts were about to explode out either end but nothing prepared him for what he was feeling at the moment. It was as if invisible hands were pressing on either side of his belly. The cramping was much worse than during presenting.

Dean tried to get up but the pain in his lower back sent him back on the divan.

Castiel rushed in, "Dean did you bring your phone?"

"N-no, I forgot, why?"

"Huh, well…about that, I think the car battery is dead and I can't charge my phone. I don't have a wall plug."

Dean burst out crying. The Omega would later call himself a big baby for not sucking up the tears.

"Honey don't worry I'll think of something. There is a house about two miles down the road. I'm fast; I can run there and use their phone."

The Omega reached out to his Alpha, desperation and fear in the Omega's eyes, "D-don't leave me."

"I have to Dean; I swear I'll be back fast as lightening."

A quick kiss on his wife's sweaty forehead and Castiel was off like a flash.

…

Castiel jammed his finger against the doorbell over and over but the Schmidt home remained quiet. He went from window to window and found the house dark, the front door locked as well as all the windows. _"Did they go on vacation?"_

He spotted a landline phone sitting on a coffee table in the living room. _"Desperate times call for desperate measures."_ Cas grabbed a garden gnome from the overgrown flower garden and slammed the pointy hat against the double pane glass will all his strength. Using the gnome to break out the shards left behind, Cas then took off his shirt and draped it over the sash to protect him from glass and crawled inside.

The Alpha picked up the phone but found no dial tone. He swore out loud, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The normally calm young man was frantic. Castiel did a quick search of the home finding a sewing kit and first aid supplies. He stuffed them inside a trash bag and ran as fast as he could back to his wife.

…..

Dean couldn't sit up any longer; he rested his shoulder against the wall and slowly slid his way to the downstairs bedroom, careful not to fall.

The bare mattress sitting inside an old oak bed frame looked like heaven to the Omega. He crawled onto the bed and tucked a saggy pillow under his head. The window was facing the weedy driveway; Dean turned his head to watch for Castiel.

The sun vanished behind banks of dark, angry storm clouds casting the bedroom into gloominess.

Dean would have laughed if he wasn't already crying. It seemed the Universe was once again working against him. The Omega had an inner, one way conversation with the baby determined to be born right then and there.

" _Please don't come out yet. Daddy is out there getting help for us…you don't want to be born out here in the boondocks do you?"_ A mighty cramp hit him hard, eliciting a whimper from the Omega.

Dean didn't know if there was a God but it couldn't hurt to talk to whoever ran things upstairs. Dean assumed if God existed he would be an Omega, a balance of his creations, male with female plumbing in the mix. It was a comforting thought to Dean.

" _God, if you're out there and happen to be listening, all I'm asking is for me and my kid to come out of this ok. I know in the past I've been off your radar. I don't think I'm a bad guy…sure I've done some things but I had to take care of my Sammy. I've helped a lot of people, so if that balances out the bad stuff could you throw me a bone here? So yeah, thanks."_

A clap of thunder shook the house to its very foundation. Dean wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

….

Sam looked up at the dark sky above then down to the phone in his hand. He had tried calling Dean but found the ringing sound came from the bedroom his brother shared with Castiel, Dean had forgotten his phone. Next Sam tried Cas' number and it went to voicemail.

The younger Winchester next looked over at Scotty nestled on the couch, breastfeeding Alexander. The Omega had been through a lot in the past week and the exhaustion on his face was evident. Sam didn't want to upset the new mother. _"Who can I call?"_

….

Margaret, Spencer's personal assistant stuck her head inside his office, "Sir, there is a Sam Winchester on the phone for you."

Spencer frowned at the efficient but unattractive, middle aged woman that Scotty had approved for the job, "Ask him if it can wait, I have a client coming in any minute."

She asked Sam if it was urgent, then held the phone out from her ear as Sam yelled back at her, "Apparently this can't wait Sir."

Spencer picked up and growled into the phone, "Sam, this better be really important. Are Scotty and Alexander alright?"

Sam used his ever deepening voice on the elder Alpha but it cracked part way though, "Yeah they are both fine. Dean forgot his phone at home and I tried calling Cas but it goes to voice mail. They've been gone for hours and haven't called or anything."

"Sam, they are both big boys. Castiel mentioned he was taking Dean to the house to surprise him with all the improvements. If I recall correctly, my son had packed them a picnic lunch."

"But…"

"If you're that worried call Benny, but I'm telling you everything is just fine."

….

Castiel burst through the bedroom door, looking more disheveled than when he left. The Alpha had lost his shirt somewhere along the way and a sheen of sweat coated his almost naked body. Normally Dean would have really enjoyed the view and had plenty of suggestive comments but at the moment he couldn't have cared less.

"They weren't home and the landline is shut off."

Before Dean could react to the news, the Alpha jumped to action. He moved Dean toward the end of the bed, propped him up with pillows so the Omega was in a raised position and finally placed a chair right in front of his wife's splayed legs for a perfect view of Dean's vagina. He produced a short piece of clothesline from his shorts pocket and proceeded to tie it in a bow around Dean's cock and balls, lifting them up and out of the way.

Dean protested the weird thing his husband was doing down there, "Whoa, what are you doing too me?"

Cas snugged the bow then sat back to look over his handiwork, "I am not being kinky, I needed to get a clear view without your sizeable maleness in the way. Would you like the first thing that touches our child to be your scrotum dragging over his or hers face?"

"Gross, no."

Dean had his eyes fixed on the ceiling trying his best to concentrate on a spider spinning a web above him so he wouldn't cry out from the pain of the contractions. "I don't remember what comes next…I'm scared."

Castiel went to his side and took the frightened Omega into his arms. It was his job as the Alpha and the husband to assuage his young mate's fears and do everything in his power to make sure Dean was safe and secure. Cas felt he was doing a terrible job of it and had let his love down. He tenderly kissed each finger on his wife's trembling hand then ran his cheek along the palm. "I will get us through this. Please don't be scared, I'm here for you always."

The Omega answered softly, "W-what do I do?"

"When the contractions lessen your body will feel the natural urge to push. First I need to be sure you are dilated enough before you do that. I've watched many videos of Omegas giving birth and how this process works, I also observed the doctor during your pelvic exams and listened very carefully to everything she told us." He didn't mention to Dean that the first child tended to be the hardest birth. There was no sense in scaring him worse than he already was.

…

Sam called Benny's cell then Javier's but neither picked up. Javier was in the middle of giving birth to twins and a phone conversation was the last thing on their minds.

He tried Alfie's mom but it went to voicemail. Sam next crept into the master bedroom and found Scotty dozing and Alex napping in the bassinet next to the bed.

He scribbled a note, went and grabbed the spare set of Impala keys. _"I'm coming Dean, hang in there brother."_

…

Castiel went to the bathroom and thoroughly washed his hands then got down to business."I'm going to insert a finger into your vagina and feel your cervix, if I can easily slip a finger inside and then another, etcetera I'll have a good approximation of how far you're dilated. I will not harm you or the baby, I'll be very careful. Do you trust me to do this?"

Dean had many issues from his time with the sex brokers and Dick Roman but he trusted Castiel completely. "I trust you."

Castiel took his time. He was surprised to find Dean's cervix was open nine centimeters already. The young father was able to gently touch the top of his child's head and it felt like velvet.

"No wonder you feel the urge to push," the Alpha shook his head in wonder, "I felt the baby's head resting just inside the cervix."

Dean let out a grunt as he struggled to his elbows, "Help me Cas." The Omega went from tears to determination. Castiel helped him into a kneeling position in front of the headboard so Dean could hang on to the sturdy maple for support. Castiel positioned himself behind Dean, ready to help with the birth of their miracle.

…..

Sam drove the speed limit and obeyed all traffic laws on his way to Alfie's house. The official junior Alpha had taken the Impala while underage and with no driver's license. The good boy felt like a bad boy and it was exhilarating. He put the radio to whatever damn station he pleased. _"Driver picks the music."_

Sam parked the Impala at the end of the driveway in front of a hedge to hide from Madeline just in case. He dashed to the big, old oak tree that grew right past Alfie's second story bedroom window. The athletic and long limbed Winchester scaled the tree then edged his way across the heavy branch leading to the window.

" _Don't look down…don't look down"_ Sam looked down and almost lost his balance. _"I shouldn't have looked down."_

The view inside the bedroom was a whole lot better. Fresh from the shower Alfie was bent over; gathering a pile of dirty clothes from the floor. Once Sam got a good look at his official boyfriend's everything, he knocked.

Alfie straightened up, turned with a start, let out a weird noise and ran out of the room. He came back a moment later wearing a bathrobe. The Omega stormed over to the window and opened it. He helped Sam inside before laying into him, "Did you come here to spy on me?"

Sam stammered, "N-no, I came for something else."

The Omega snapped, "What did you see exactly?"

"Sam flashed him an extra sweet smile complete with dimples, "Sorry." Sam wasn't sorry at all. He bowed his head, staring at his boyfriend through long, shaggy bangs, "I saw it, its super pretty."

After Alfie socked Sam in the shoulder he threw his arms around his Sam and planted a big, wet, kiss on him. "I missed you."

A few minutes of tongue wrestling later, Sam grudgingly ended their embrace and explained he took the Impala and how he just knew Dean needed him. "I'd like you to ride shotgun."

Alfie clapped his hands excitedly and did a little bounce, "Cool, I'm your partner in crime!"

Within minutes they were on the road heading straight for the farmhouse.

…..

Drenched in sweat and muscles quivering from the effort, Dean pushed again. He let out a roar just as the baby started crowning. Castiel helped Dean onto his back for the rest, mindful of the baby.

Castiel said excitedly, "The baby is coming." A squished little face appeared. Castiel thought it was the most beautiful face in the world besides Dean's. Next came one shoulder then the other. Castiel was relieved Dean had no tearing though Omegas bodies tended to be more forgiving than females. The proud Alpha guided their baby the rest of the way from the birth canal.

Dean flopped back onto the pile of pillows, panting and trembling from head to toe. He waited all of two seconds before demanding to see the baby.

Castiel's hands were shaking so badly as he took care of the umbilical cord he worried he might drop the infant, "J-just a moment, my love."

"Cas why don't I hear cr…." Before Dean could finish his sentence a high thin cry filled the room. It sounded better to Dean than any music in the world. Dean struggled to prop himself up on his elbows just in time to see the father of his child wrap the infant in a towel.

The Alpha's eyes shone with tears, "We have a daughter and she's glorious." He handed her over to the Omega mother.

The teen kissed the infant on her splotchy forehead, "Hello Grace."

TBC


	55. Making Headway

Once the placenta fully detached from the uterine wall and was expelled from the new mother's body, the Omega counted himself lucky that his Alpha wasn't squeamish and had no misgivings over the clean up. When Castiel offered to save the placenta for consumption later Dean felt like puking up the remnants of his last meal which seemed like a lifetime ago.

Castiel pointed out that the placenta, because of its powerhouse of progesterone and estrogen in addition to iron and B vitamins would be helpful with post partum depression. Dean stared at his husband as if the man had suddenly grown a second head.

The Alpha used every towel available to clean up Dean as best he could. The mattress was destroyed but that was a very minor thing in the grand scheme of it all.

After that Castiel brought his Omega a drink from the cooler. When he entered the bedroom he found Dean nursing Grace. The proud father's eyes flooded with tears over the sight of his Omega feeding their daughter.

Dean was feeling very unsure of himself and having his husband's bright blue eyes staring into his soul wasn't helping matters. Cas rested next to Dean and their daughter on the dirty, damp mattress and lightly stroked a finger across the infant's ruddy cheek then whispered, "How do you feel, my love?"

"Like my pelvis is broken and my guts got ripped out." Dean looked down at Grace who was just moments from slumber, "I love her so much, I still can't believe she's ours."

"She is our miracle."

"Yeah, she is. After everything that happened this past year just being here is a miracle." Dean thought of his almost rape by a psycho, his kidnapping, the Dick Roman self defense death, trudging through a blizzard, John Winchester's ghost and now giving birth in the middle of nowhere. He felt pretty lucky considering.

Castiel hated to leave them but he had to go for help. "Dean I'll need to hike into town and find a phone."

"Cas, that's miles away." Dean didn't like the whine in his own voice but he couldn't help it, the thought of being alone with their newborn was scary and he didn't bring a gun.

"Then I better get started."

Suddenly they heard the distinctive rumble of the Impala. Dean let out a gasp of surprise. "Baby came to save us!"

…..

Sam called 911 and soon mother and daughter were whisked away to the hospital. Both were seen by Doctor Saito.

The diminutive physician jokingly offered Castiel a job in her practice as the eye candy baby doctor. Castiel thought she was serious and declined. He told her in all seriousness the only reproductive organs he wanted to be around belonged to Dean. He also stated Dean would not like him acting as eye candy no matter what the job.

The doctor patted the Alpha's face fondly and said, "Good thing God made you pretty."

"Dean finds me more handsome than pretty." The teacher had no idea what all of this had to do with the baby.

Grace weighed in at a very respectable seven and a half pounds and was deemed fit as a fiddle. According to Doctor Saito, she was the prettiest baby in the whole hospital. Castiel corrected her and said Grace was the prettiest baby in the entire world. Dean corrected them both and said she was the prettiest baby in the universe but even Castiel felt that was a little much.

…

Dean received a physical that focused mostly on his very tender Omega parts. Doctor Saito was pleased to see there had been no tearing. She advised Dean there would be pain and discomfort as the uterus slowly went back to normal and joint pains that could take weeks or months to get over. The doctor also showed Dean how to make sure Grace got a good latch onto his nipple including some of the areola to prevent sore breasts.

She promised to give Dean and Castiel a list of things to remember along with prescription cream for vaginal dryness to which Dean said, "Gross."

Dean declined anything for pain but Castiel trusted the seasoned doctor completely and knew his Omega was stubborn. Dean finally gave in after he was assured it would be safe.

Grace and Dean were to be kept overnight and released in the day or two. Castiel refused to go home until Dean hitched his thumb over to Sam and Alfie and said, "You have to take the car thieves home. We'll be ok."

Sam bitch faced his brother, "I knew you were in trouble and I couldn't find anyone to help me. Doesn't that count for something?"

"It does Sammy, it counts for a lot. You are my hero right along with Cas." Dean noticed Alfie stepped behind Sam to hide, "Hey, baby Omega, you're a hero for being Sam's shotgun and helping him get to us in one piece."

The suddenly shy Omega peeked out from behind his taller boyfriend and smiled at Dean. It felt great to not get yelled at and be acknowledged by someone Alfie considered a role model.

…

Once Castiel dropped off Alfie and got home with Sam, he showered, changed and made himself a sandwich to eat on the way back to the hospital. Scotty barely got a question in before Cas was out the door. Sam gave the worried Omega as much information as he had.

Scotty chastised Sam for not getting him up and asking for help but then grabbed the junior Alpha in a hug and praised him for being a hero. Sam rested his head against the Omega's heavy bosom and took in the comforting scent of motherhood. That was reward enough for him.

…..

Grace looked up her Grandpa Spencer with big, round, curious grey-blue eyes. The baby had lashes for days just like her mother and perfect set of eyebrows that conveyed the infant's emotions. Spencer was in love, the baby girl had captured his heart like his first son Castiel and now Alexander. Spencer was a goner. The elder Alpha always in charge, at least when Scotty allowed it, was mere putty in a babies hands. It was the driving desire to protect and care for one that was helpless and innocent.

Spencer smiled at Grace and the infant gave her grandpa a toothless little smile right back then let out a shriek of baby joy. The elder Alpha and his son looked so similar that Grace was immediately comfortable with this grandpa stranger. Spencer was in love, "Gracie is the sweetest little girl ever in the whole entire world and grandpa loooooves you."

Castiel took the light of his life from his father and cuddled the little bundle to his chest, "She really gets a guy right in the heart."

Alex was cuddled against Dean's chest with his tiny fists gripping the thin cotton tee right over a boob. He mouthed the fabric and when he couldn't find a nipple the infant started fussing.

Dean popped a pacifier in the baby's mouth, "Sorry buddy, this fountain is closed. Your mom should be here pretty soon." He looked to Spencer, "Did Scotty pump any milk?"

Spencer wasn't about to wake his wife up, "Not today yet, maybe you could lend a boob?"

"No."

Sam still couldn't believe a baby came out of his big brother. Dean was Dean, a guy, a dude, bossy and tough to core. Grace was the living proof that his brother was so much more than meets the eye. Sam though the ability to have a baby was nothing short of magical. Not that he wanted to get anyone pregnant, no sir; Sam had big plans for his future although the thought of having a family of his own someday was very appealing.

Scotty shuffled into the living room looking like a defeated warrior that gone through a mighty dream battle. The Omega's long hair was still done in two long braids from the day before with wild and wispy strands in a halo around his head. His uniform since giving birth was a series of robes left open just in case Alexander wanted to nurse. Scotty didn't give a flying fig if anyone saw his bits. Underwear chaffed and a sports bra was out of the question. He sat heavily next to Dean on the couch, legs open.

Dean felt about the same way, he couldn't stand underwear at the moment and he hated bras. He on the other hand, wore Scotty's nightshirts which hung to his ankles. Castiel secretly enjoyed Dean in the nightshirts with nothing underneath. The Alpha was stuck in Hornyville with no relief in sight except for his right hand. For awhile the teacher feared he'd end up with carpel tunnel until he started using his left hand and pretending it was an attractive stranger jacking him off.

Dean cocked a brow as he looked over to his mentor, "You look like ten miles of bad road." He reached over and tugging Scotty's robe over his junk, "you had a little something hanging out there." Dean gave him a smart ass grin.

Alex started fussing so Dean handed over the infant to Scotty. That perked the Omega up; he held the boy in the air and sniffed his onesie covered in baby blue kittens. "Yikes, I smell squirts."

Dean looked down at his poopy hands, "Gross!" He rushed to the bathroom; it was the fastest Castiel had seen Dean move in months.

Scotty turned Alex around so Spencer got a look at his son's scrunched up face and protruding bottom lip, "Daddy I need you to change my poo diaper." Spencer sighed as he stood and took his son, holding him at arm's length, all the way to the nursery.

Castiel had Grace against his shoulder humming off key to his angel.

Sam thought it was all very sweet until Grace puked a torrent of breast milk down Castiel's back.

Sam was now doubly sure he didn't want babies any time soon.

…..

 **School Registration**

Castiel took on a very different role this year during registration. He proudly stood in line with Grace in a rainbow and kitten covered baby sling against his chest and he held hands with his former student, now his wife. It made the Alpha feel defiant, naughty and happy all the same time.

The little family were quite the curiosities to be sure. Parents, students and other teachers made any excuse to walk past the jail bait Omega and teacher couple with the cute baby.

Some people outright scowled at the couple, others whispered gossip just loud enough for them to hear. The majority gave the young couple warm, genuine smiles as they passed by and the braver ones would stop and inquire about the adorable baby and Dean's health and to congratulate them.

Dean was now entering his junior year of high school. He had excelled with the home schooling and his grades had been much better than while attending classes. Castiel was so proud of Dean. When he first met the gorgeous teen, Dean had shown little interest in good grades or even graduating. Now the Omega had enough confidence in himself to see the brass ring just in reach.

Cas didn't know how Dean would do in a classroom setting again and Dean showed no desire to go back. At least being home schooled, Castiel knew his Omega was safe.

Dean gripped his husband's hand tightly, "Cas, why do I have to come here to do this? You know I hate this place," he grumbled, "People are saying stuff about us."

Castiel lovingly answered, "Don't be silly, everyone is admiring pretty Grace and her beautiful mother." The teacher leaned in and kissed Dean right in front of the scowling principle. She couldn't say a thing about it, Castiel was married to Dean and they now had a child to cement the bond.

"Remember darling, we need to meet with all of your teachers and discuss your lesson plans. I have it on good word that the English teacher will give you yours in the bedroom." Castiel smiled at the principle who was standing with her back against the wall as she gave them the stink eye, "Don't be naughty or teacher will have to spank you."

The Omega let out something like a strangled giggle in his attempt not to laugh, "S-stop Cas, I'm not in any sorta shape for what you want."

He went in for the kill and growl-whispered, "I'll just suck and lick all the tender places until you lose your mind. Afterward I make you cum several times, I'll slide my cock against your plump rear end until I spill my seed all over those cute dimples right above your rosy cheeks."

"Seriously stop, I've got half a chub."

"I'll watch my pearls slowly drip into all your moist little crevices. Mmm, what a mess, I'll have to lick my kitten clean."

Dean swiveled round to face his tormentor, "Cas, you perverted stallion. You're gonna flood my basement."

The irritated volunteer yelled, "Next!" Not only was the woman in earshot but the Novaks were holding up the line.

As Grace's parents were busy filling out the needed information, the baby girl got a good look at prune faced, Principle Pendergrass. The infant broke out in a ear buster of a cry while her practically clean slate brain registered the woman as her very first monster sighting.

The woman narrowed her pale, watery eyes at the English teacher, "Mr. Novak, I hope you won't miss work as you did last school year." Before Castiel could answer the woman turned to Dean, "Do you plan to get kidnapped or pregnant this school year Mr. Winchester?"

" _Don't call her a bitch, you can do it Dean. Take the high road."_ He looked over to his Alpha, flashing a million dollar smile, "Babe, you keep track of our social calendar, are there any upcoming kidnappings or pregnancies?"

The English teacher pinched the bridge of his nose, "Dean, let's just get though registration."

Once completed, they did the rounds of all the teachers gathering Dean's lesson plans for the semester. Their last stop was Benny Lafitte, Dean needed an elective and he couldn't think of anyone better than Benny for his teacher. When they arrived there was already a line all the way out the door. Benny was in demand. He was a jack of all trades, teaching metals, mechanics, woodworking and his latest class he called The Basics. Omegas and females found Benny charming and a patient teacher and the Alphas looked up to him as a role model and awesome instructor. No one left one of Benny's classes without learning at least a life lesson.

By the time Dean got to the popular teacher everything was full. The Omega played dirty by holding up Grace, and talking in a baby voice, "Uncle Benny, Mommy needs his elective credit and he'd rather chew his leg out of a bear trap than take drama, forensics, art class or creative writing."

Castiel was indignant, "Hey, I teach creative writing!"

Benny took Grace from Dean and cuddled her to his broad chest. The infant twined her tiny fingers into the big Alpha's beard. "Aw, you don't play fair little darlin' you know I can't resist a pretty face."

He rolled his eyes at Dean the manipulator, "Alright, pick a class."

"What's The Basics?"

"A little bit of everything I teach including basic home repair and some mixed martial arts…"

"Cool, I'm in!"

"Dean, I was joking about MMA."

The Omega's smile faded, "Don't get a guys hopes up like that."

The day was deemed a success by Castiel. It was his very first appearance with his wife and daughter at his place of employment and he felt everything went smoothly for the most part. This year would be clear sailing.

…

 **October**

A complementary box of Omega Bride Monthly magazines arrived at the Novak home and that evening the family gathered in the living room to get their first look at the photo spread and article about Dean and Castiel.

They were all transfixed by the cover. Handsome Castiel stood proudly wearing his traditional Alpha wedding garb. Dean with his perfect mix of beauty and masculinity was at his Alpha's side looking just as proud in the stunning antique Omega wedding robes. His kohl lined bottle green eyes drew you in and the slight smile across Dean's plump, rosy lips looked just a little naughty. The swell of the Omega's belly was prominent, peeking through the garment, skin still glistening with oil from the ceremony.

He reached out and grasped his Alpha's hand tightly, "I wonder what people will think about this."

Castiel frowned down that the glossy cover that just seconds before had him smiling, "I don't know Dean, I guess we will need to wait and see."

TBC


	56. A Day In the Life

Castiel spent the better part of an hour watching his Omega sleep. He had woken up during one of Dean's nightmares. The Omega had thrashed about throwing the covers off exposing every tender bit of flesh. Castiel calmed him with deep, soothing whispers and gentle touches and just like that, the nightmare was gone.

Castiel had every intention of covering Dean up but instead he decided to play the voyeur. The pregnancy and birth had been hard on Dean and almost two months later the Omega still felt unsure about intercourse. In fact, Castiel had been rebuffed several times attempting to give his wife a good tonguing.

The teacher glanced at the clock; he had only a few hours before the alarm went off launching him into his morning routine which ended with the drive to school in the new-used SUV his dad had graciously loaned him money to purchase.

" _I should try to sleep…I really, really should."_ Dean's leg fell to the side giving Castiel a glimpse of what he was missing so badly.

Cas made a decision, _"I'm going for it."_

…

In Dean's delicious dream he found himself lying supine on top Baby's hood with his legs obscenely spread. It was dark and though Dean couldn't see Castiel he felt his Alpha's tongue lapping up his juices while a thumb worked slow circles around his throbbing clit. The Alpha's free hand stroked Dean's rock hard cock. It was a mind blowing sensory overload.

" _Oooh there, faster, faster!"_ Dean squeezed his thighs together effectively trapping Castiel.

In reality, Dean did have Cas trapped as he had simultaneous orgasms. The scene would have been all kinds of hot if not for the fact the Alpha couldn't breathe. Cas struggled to extricate himself for the tender trap and ended up rolling right onto the bedroom floor with a thud.

Dean's eyes fluttered open. He found Castiel on the floor gasping for breath, "Watcha doin' down there?"

Cas' hair stood up in slick soaked spikes and his bobbing boner was ready for action. Despite how comical he looked, Castiel deadpanned, "You almost suffocated me."

Dean looked down at his chest decorated with his own semen and his crotch felt slippery and tender. He shuddered from head to toe as an aftershock traveled through his body.

"It wasn't a dream then. You went down on me while I was sleeping."

Castiel stuck out his chin, trying his best to look defiant but he ended up looking adorable instead, "Yes, I went pearl diving and I played with your penis. You certainly seemed to love it."

Dean tried to decide if he was upset or pleased.

The Alpha got back into bed and covered his lap with the blanket. A man still needs his dignity.

Castiel laid his feelings on the line, "I don't understand, Dr. Saito gave you a clean bill of health over a month ago but still you reject me." he hunkered down under the quilt and rolled toward the window.

Upset more with himself than Castiel, Dean did his best to explain. "I feel weird since I had Grace," he touched his chest, "I'll never get used to these and the only way I can deal with having tits is I know they'll go away after I stop breastfeeding. Since having the baby I don't feel like myself."

Castiel turned toward Dean and placed a hand on his thigh, "What do you mean?"

"You always said it was pretty," Dean pointed to his crotch "but for all I know it's messed up down there. I just didn't feel good about us doing it. What if I disappoint you?"

Castiel tried not to smile and failed miserably.

Dean snapped, "Asshole, it's not funny! I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

"My love, the day I don't find you attractive will be a cold day in Hades. Let me assure you every bit of you is perfection. Castiel bravely cupped a perky tit, "Kitten, I love your insides even more than your outside. Looks and scent caught my attention but it was your beautiful heart and soul, your strength and courage that that captured me completely. I am yours."

No one could make Dean blush like Castiel. "Sometimes I don't know what to say when you say romantic stuff."

The Alpha casually rolled a little pink nipple between his fingers, a bead of milk appeared, "We will take baby steps. No intercourse, just allow me to worship your breasts."

Dean let out a moan when Castiel flicked his tongue against the stiff nub. "I promise to savor and cherish every drop of milk."

Dean whispered, "Baby steps," then closed his eyes.

….

Castiel popped an eye open and looked at the clock. He had forgotten to set the alarm and was way behind in his morning routine which now included Grace Time. Castiel wiggled out of Dean's arms and hopped to his feet, "I'm going to be late for school!"

Dean rolled into a ball and covered his head. It was a chilly October morning and he had no intention of getting up early if he didn't have to. He mumbled, "Love you. Thanks for the booby stuff."

Ten minutes later after a quick tooth brushing and a dig through the dirty clothes hamper, Castiel was out the door.

…..

Castiel didn't notice students and staff alike stopping to stare as he barreled down the hall to his first class. He breezed by Principle Pendergrass. The woman waved her hand in front of her nose then pulled a small perfume bottle from her purse and sprayed once in the air. "Ugh, he smells like a whorehouse in the dark."

Mr. Harold also got a whiff of the young Alpha, "Mr. Novak smells especially wonderful today." The home economics teacher smiled and let out sigh, "Ah, to be so young and in love with all the delightful benefits that come with having a mate. All the passion and…"

Pendergrass let out a dismissive grunt. Mr. Harold noted she resembled an ogre of some sort. "I believe I had better get to class."

"You do that Mr. Harold, goodness knows your home economics class couldn't do without you."

The Omega teacher, recently hired to fulfill a new government mandated quota for each school district, knew better than to tell Pendergrass to blow it out her saggy ass. He didn't want to lose his job even if it was filling a traditional Omega role. He turned and walked away with his head held high.

…

The English teacher rushed through the door just as the second bell ended, he smiled warmly at his students, "Good morning everyone."

In unison they answered in sing song voices, "Good morning Mr. Novak." Snorts and snickers with lots of giggles went up around the room. Some of the Alpha boys were whispering and one in particular barked out sharp a laugh.

Castiel pointed to Brad, "Mr. Nelson, would you like to share with me what you find so amusing?"

The beefy knuckle dragger stood and grinned at his teacher, "It's your hair." His friend nudged him, "Oh yeah, and you smell like," Brad meowed and the class with wild. He held out a copy of Omega Bride Monthly. "My sister wants to know if you'll sign this for her. She thinks you're hot."

Castiel touched his hair now dried into spikes by his wife's slick. He rubbed a strand and sniffed his fingers _, "Oh my god, I smell like Dean pussy."_

Castiel realized over half of the students had issues of Omega Bride sitting atop their desks. A girl brazenly called out, "You are super cute in these photos Mr. Novak!" A new batch of giggles started.

The teacher tried to rescue what little dignity he had left. He casually sat on edge of his desk and fished a sharpie from the mug that said, "Worlds Sexiest Teacher" a birthday gift from Dean. "One by one, stand and state your name for roll call. If you have something for me to sign come up, I'll sign it then sit down and stay silent. When we are done there will be no more giggling and if I hear so much as one smart ass comment…" He didn't have to finish, the students knew Mr. Novak didn't screw around.

A chorus of "yes Mr. Novak" went up.

After the unusual role call and autograph session Mr. Novak, the Sexist Teacher Alive, got right into their first assignment. As soon as the bell rang Castiel headed to the Alpha boys locker room to shower before the next gym class came in. He changed into a clean pair of school logoed sweat pants and sweat shirt since everything he had on was stinky from the hamper.

" _Even my undies are gross. Screw it, I'm going to free ball it! It's not like my day can get any more embarrassing."_

…..

The principle and visiting school administer who were slumming that day of all days in the cafeteria.

Benny and Castiel had to pass by Pendergrass and guest as they entered, Castiel picked the wrong time to go commando in sweatpants. He held his lunch bag in front of his jiggling cock and balls to hide them from the principle but Scotty hadn't packed a big enough sack lunch. Benny seemed to be a mind reader; he took the side nearest the principle's table and got his friend safely to their table.

Castiel dumped his sack on the cafeteria table and examined the contents. He waved a floppy, plastic wrapped sandwich at Benny, "Yay meatloaf!"

"It takes so little to make you happy. What else do you have?"

"An apple and a little container of peanut butter and a butter knife so I don't cut myself , a baggie of carrot sticks and a cranapple juice box."

Benny chuckled as he did every time his friend went through lunch inventory. Benny had palmed Cas' fun sized Snickers and held it up, "Don't forget this."

The younger teacher took a swipe for the treat but Benny was too fast. When he tried to give it back Cas told Benny to keep it.

Benny peeled the plastic wrap off his gas station sandwich and sighed, "Well, I can't expect Javi to make me lunches. He's got the twins to contend with…my poor little princess."

"How are the babies?"

"Real good, how are Alex and Grace?"

"Great."

Castiel handed half of his sandwich to Benny. "Here eat this."

Benny took a look around while they were eating. He felt eyes on them the whole time. "Brother, you are a celebrity." The burly Alpha winked at his friend, "I always said you were too pretty for your own good."

Cas barked at his friend, "Shut up Benny."

Normally Castiel took Benny's good natured teasing very well and most of the time he laughed along with him.

"What's wrong Cas?"

Castiel ran his fingers through his damp hair, unknowingly making it even more sexy. He leaned in so people wouldn't hear, "I don't enjoy being viewed as a sex object."

"I was only kidding Cas, I don't view you as a sex object. Is this about that time I goosed your ass at the picnic this summer? That's what you get for wearing Daisy Dukes and having a nice little butt."

"Seriously Benny I'm about to punch you. No, it's the magazine; students want me to sign copies for them, their mothers, brothers, sisters and a couple for their dads. I don't even want to know why a dad would want my autograph." Castiel shuddered.

Benny, ever the practical person laid it on the line for his friend. "The copies will either be sold on Ebay, framed and hung on a wall or most likely there will be a whole lot of people masturbating to all the photographs."

Cas groaned, "Not helping."

Benny reached across the table and took his friend's hand, "Brother, did you ever stop and think of the positive effect you and Dean will have on all sorts of people? Young Omegas will see the photos and read the article and realize there are kind and loving Alphas out there and strive for a decent mate like you. Dean will become a hero to those same boys and heaven knows they need one. Just enjoy the attention, keep your eye out for any trouble and ride the wave. This is a good thing."

Castiel raised his friend's big paw and kissed the palm, "Benny, you are so wise. I'm fortunate you befriended me."

"Look around sweetheart, there wasn't much to pick from the friendship pool."

"I love you too buddy."

…

Pre-mommy Dean would have rather had dental surgery than spend a day at the mall pushing a baby stroller that came complete with a holder for his mocha java deluxe with whipped cream and sprinkles but that Dean had been taken over by Super Mommy Dean. He caught himself cooing over all the cute baby costumes inside Death's Door Halloween Shop.

All six feet four inches of Scott Ashley Novak was bent at the waist as he rummaged around in a bin of Halloween props. Dean laughed to himself as he pictured Scotty as a really hot giraffe drinking from a watering hole. Scotty straightened up and raised a little plastic pitch fork above his head.

"Alexander's devil costume is complete!"

Alex had a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Your baby devil is taking a dump."

"How do you know?"

Alex let out a loud grunt. Grace thought Alex's poopy face was hilarious until she got a whiff of his diaper, then she cried in protest for being subjected to his full diaper stink.

Scotty took Alex to the bathroom to change his diaper and Dean took Grace to the food court.

…..

Dean had a bounty of mall food spread out before him, a couple of cheese burgers, fries, and slices of apple pie and two cups of cider. It was a pity he had to share with Scotty.

The Omega rubbed his hands together eagerly, "Oh boy, Gracie just wait until you can eat solid food like this." Just as he was about to take a bite of burger, Grace smacked her lips. It was her baby-speak for "feed me."

He looked around then down at his daughter, "Now, really?" Dean scooped her up, lifted his shirt and positioned her just right then covered up with a receiving blanket for privacy. Dean did it not because he was embarrassed to breast feed in public, but because he knew from personal experience there were some real creeps in the world and he was a creep magnet.

The young Omega felt strange sitting there in the middle of a food court with Grace. It dawned on Dean he really had little experience being out on his own. When he spotted Scotty and Alex he felt relieved.

The pair enjoyed a leisurely lunch while the babies were napping. Just as they were about to leave a young man approached Dean. He held out a copy of Omega Bride.

"You're Dean Winchester Novak." It was a statement not a question. He sat down in an empty chair and clutched the magazine to his chest. "I read the article four times already." The stranger lowered his gaze after he realized he had been staring.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to come off as weird. I didn't know Omegas like you existed." He pushed the dog eared magazine toward Dean, "Could I have your autograph?"

Scotty fished a marker out of his man-purse and handed it to a very quiet Dean.

Dean hesitated and then wrote his full name in script right across the front and gave the magazine back. "I'm glad you liked the article. What's your name?"

"David."

David held up the magazine and tapped the wedding photo of Castiel and Dean, "I didn't know a thing about the old ways until I read this. What a rich and beautiful culture and history we have. I wonder why we aren't taught this in school."

Dean spat out, "Because they don't want us to know. Society is happiest when Omegas don't rock the boat, when we know our place. People forget we are a part of the same society. If all of us younger generations of Omegas knew that way back in the day we had real value there would be a revolution."

Scotty placed a gentle hand on the younger Omega's shoulder, "Dean, take a deep breath and relax."

Scotty turned to David, "Thank you for stopping by." He extended his hand, "Take care little sister and stay strong."

David took the impressive Omega's hand, "Thank you big sister."

Dean piped up, "I'm a brother not a sister…no offense."

David nodded, "Thank you brother. I'll cherish our meeting forever."

…..

As they loaded the babies into the SUV a well groomed man in business attire stopped to yell at Dean, "Your Alpha has no balls."

Dean immediately reacted by whipped his to go cup of hot chocolate, nailing the stranger right in the face. "Fuck off ass hat, my Alpha has huge balls!"

The hot headed teenager was determined to teach the jerk a lesson but Scotty grabbed Dean by the collar and pushed him inside the vehicle.

Scotty quickly finished loaded up the vehicle. He turned in time to find the furious, hot chocolate covered man right behind him.

Dean tried to get out but Scotty put his weight on the door. The Omega looked down at stranger, "I suggest you leave little man."

The stranger sputtered, "This is what happens when Omegas get uppity" then he added, "That bitch owes me for a new suit!"

"I don't have time for this." Scotty slapped him hard across the face sending the man on his ass. "Remember that slap the next time you want to shout insults…bitch."

…

The drive home was quiet for the most part. Dean stared out the window fighting back tears. Finally Scotty broke the silence.

"Don't be thin skinned."

"Huh?"

"I said, don't be thin skinned. You had a really positive experience with David. You touched his heart and gave him hope. As for that piece of garbage back there you need to remember that for every one of him there will be a dozen people like David who will embrace you. You can't fist fight every asshole that shouts an insult. You are a mother now, if they don't physically attack you then leave it be."

"But you smacked him across the face!"

"That's different."

"No its not, you're a mother too."

"He was taking up too much of our time and I need to get home and start a pot of soup for dinner." Scotty's jaw tightened, "No one makes me late for meal preparation."

Dean gave his mentor a playful punch in the shoulder and laughed, "You are weird but awesome."

"Thank you Dean."

….

Castiel stopped for gas on his way home from work. When he went in to pay he grabbed a gallon of milk and bought a lottery ticket. There was a flower display with buckets of bouquets for the low price of eight dollars. Cas picked out two bouquets, one for Scotty and one for Dean. Next he selected two jumbo candy bars, one for Sam and one for Dean.

As he was paying for his purchases the woman behind the counter looked closely at Castiel and then to the magazine rack where Omega Bride was on display, "Holy cheese and crackers, it's you!"

Cas smiled wanly, "Yes, it's me."

The woman tapped her nametag, "I'm Maggie. I don't know why I told you that." She felt her face burning, "I think you two putting yourselves out there is brave. My brother is Omega and seeing something like this meant the world to him. You are both heroes."

Two men that looked like extras from the movie Deliverance began snickering behind Castiel but he ignored them.

One of them said, "You've got one hot little Omega. I bet he's a real wildcat in the sack."

" _Just leave…let it go."_

He pushed Castiels shoulder, "Did you hear me boy?"

Castiel thought of his wife and child waiting for him at home. He was tired, hungry and had to go over papers before bedtime before classes tomorrow. When he got pushed again the limber Alpha swung around punching the first asshole he could find. The man staggered back knocking over a beer display, twenty four packs crashing down on top of him.

….

The cop took statements and watched the video from the gas station cameras before coming to his conclusion. "These two guys shoved you twice and disrespected your made first physical contact and it was two against one. Right, well Mr. Novak I see this clearly as a case self defense."

His partner handcuffed both instigators and took them away. The cop plucked an issue of Omega Bride from the rack; handed money over to Maggie then grabbed a pen from the counter, "Would you mind signing this for my wife? He will be thrilled to death."

The two men smiled knowingly at each other. Cas signed the cover with a flourish and handed it back to the officer, "Thank you officer."

The cop tipped his cap to Castiel, "No, thank you Mr. Hero."

Maybe the day didn't suck after all.

…..

Ms. Barbara Leech was over the moon. Since Omega Bride hit the stands her phone was blowing up. Everyone was dying to know more about the glorious couple in Omega Bride. She had plans, big plans for them.

In her excitement, Barbara spun her desk chair right into the wall, bounced to the floor and lost her wig in the process.

Prendi luckily walked in and got Barbara back into her chair and positioned the garish pink wig on her head. He handed his employer her daily Ensure with calcium. "Really Ms. Leech, you need to be careful with those brittle bones".

She waved her hand in air, "Oh Prendi, if I break a hip you'll take care of me."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Exactly, that's why I dread the thought of you getting hurt. Hang in there another year until my indentured contract is done."

The women patted his face, "Prendi, nothing can dampen my good mood. I'm in like Flynn around here now; my job is safe from the young wolves at my door. Castiel and Dean Novak will set this world on fire."

…

Dean found Castiel sound asleep on their bed with Grace on his chest, her ear right over her daddy's heart. The sound had lulled her to sleep. The Omega took too many pictures to count and then put Grace in the nursery.

Castiel woke to find Dean straddling his hips. Dean kissed his husband's bruised and bandaged hand. "You defended my honor."

The Alpha rumbled, "I will defend you to my dying breath."

The Omega rose up, positioned the head of his Alpha's cock just right then slowly descended until he bottomed out.

Dean chose the pace of the ride. Right before hitting his double peak the Omega gasped, "My hero."

TBC


	57. Worth a Thousand Words

The move to the new house was hectic for everyone evolved. It was done the weekend before Thanksgiving and everyone pitched in. The place was noisy and crowded and Dean wouldn't have had it any other way. He basked in the love from their family and friends and the Omega felt proud to have a home that was partially his. Just a year ago, life was so uncertain for the Winchester bothers and now everything had changed in ways they couldn't have imagined.

The kitchen, bathrooms, nursery and master bedroom were completed and everything was deemed safe. There was still work to do inside but could be done at their leisure since the most important rooms were finished.

There was one bedroom Dean left open for Sam. He let his little brother choose it after the nursery and master bedroom were picked out. Dean told Sam he could paint it any color and decorate it any way he wished.

It would be Sam's home away from home and for him there was an open door policy.

It was going to be hard enough not seeing his brother every day, Dean hoped Sam would spend time there at least in the summer.

Spencer and Scotty had donated all of their living room furniture, small appliances and kitchenware to the couple. Dean and Castiel were grateful since they had spent every penny of their magazine money purchasing the ramshackle farm house and doing repairs and upgrades.

Scotty was happy to give it all away since it gave him an excuse to buy everything new.

Dean had made a big pot of chili for lunch. It turned out pretty good for a first attempt. Castiel likened the chili to something the gods themselves would feast upon.

Dean told Cas he was full of shit but the teacher corrected him and said he was full of chili.

There were a total of four babies there, Alex, Grace, Beau and Angelina. Their baby seats were put in a circle in the middle of the living room and it seemed there was quite a conversation going on.

Coos, giggles, squeaks and squeals with plenty of babbling between them had Castiel wondering if their offspring were gossiping about the parents.

Dean told him he was paranoid.

By evening everything was in the house and it was only a matter of placing furniture and unpacking boxes. Spencer volunteered to grill out on the back porch even though it was November.

Spencer had given Castiel his big, fancy Weber so he could purchase the deluxe model.

Burgers, hotdogs and plenty of sides soon covered the original kitchen table that came with the house.

By eight that evening people filtered out to their prospective homes leaving Cas, Dean and Grace to their first night as a family in their new-old home.

…..

Dean watched with hungry eyes as Castiel moved about their bedroom completely naked. The Omega loved to watch his graceful movements, each defined muscle, the jiggle of the Alpha's genitals and slight shake of his ass was delicious.

Dean wanted him badly in a way Castiel wasn't comfortable with. The teen wanted to top his teacher since the day they laid eyes on each other. Just once he wanted to feel what it was like to be deep inside an Alpha, his Alpha.

So far he got one shot at finger fucking Castiel's ass on their honeymoon but since then Cas kept his butthole tight as Fort Knox.

He went for broke and blurted out his desires, "I wanna top you."

The Alpha stopped in his tracks, dropping the clean pair of pants he had been folding. He butt cheeks visibly clenched up. Castiel locked eyes with Dean.

A blush crept up Dean's face, "I mean, I'd like to try. If you don't like it then we don't have to ever again. Just because I'm an Omega doesn't mean I don't think about that stuff."

Castiel left the clean laundry for another time. He joined Dean in bed, snuggling against his warm body. "I love you and I would be willing to try but not tonight. If I dislike it then I expect you to keep your word and let this go. I don't want you to feel slighted or ignored but what you are asking is a very big step."

"Sure, yeah anytime you want to try it. Like I said, if you don't like me balls deep inside your tight little butt…thrusting away and hitting your sweet spot over and over, then I'll let it go." Dean didn't play fair. He licked a trail to his lover's navel lingering there to swirl and stab the little indentation. "It will be so good…I just know it babe."

Dean ended up with a trip to pound town and Cas was the driver. Alpha anal was tabled for the time being.

…

Dean's first full day alone with Grace frayed the Omega's nerves. The baby had been fussy all day. Dean checked her diaper, fed and burped her, checked her temperature which was normal and rocked Grace but she was inconsolable.

He texted Castiel and got a response back almost immediately.

" _She misses Alex. Gracie will adjust. Love you! #$%"_ followed by a series of emoticons half which made no sense.

Dean read them out loud to the baby, "Ok, he put heart eyes…two dudes holding hands…a doughnut and a carrot…a cat…palm tree…pile of poo, don't know what that's all about…a laughing sun and a wizard. Grace, its official, your dad is just terrible at texting."

Grace had a liquid lunch then Dean put her down for a nap. He clipped the baby monitor on his belt and spent the afternoon re-salting all the doors and windows even in the attic and the basement.

Dean stuck a roast with veggies in the oven then spent the rest of his quiet time doing school work and listening to music.

When Grace woke up he changed her diaper and then turned on Sponge Bob and let his little girl get her cartoon fix.

Dean was bored as hell.

He decided to text his one and only friend that was no relation.

" _Javi what r u up too?"_

" _Getting my pits waxed."_

" _Ouch! Where?"_

" _My pits are under my arms."_

" _No, I mean are you at home or someplace else?"_

" _At the salon. Do u want to go with me tomorrow? I'm going to get my legs and butthole waxed. No time today."_

Dean stared down at the screen reading the message over a few times before answering.

" _Ok, but I don't want anything waxed."_

" _Get a mani-pedi then."_

" _Ok, never had one though. Can we go eat after?"_

" _Yes, I have a babysitter for the twins. Grace can stay at our house with them."_

" _Is the person trustworthy?"_

" _Yes, promise."_

" _I want pizza loaded with everything and garlic bread."_

" _Ok. See you at 9tomorrow."_

" _Awesome."_

…..

Scotty examined the man through the monitor and found nothing exceptionally strange or disturbing about his appearance, in fact he was tall, dark and very handsome. Of course Scotty knew the biggest nut jobs wore a guise of beauty. Good bone structure didn't mean a person wouldn't drop you in a pit for his meat suit and do a dick tuck dance in front of a mirror.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The stranger looked up at the camera and smiled and whoever was speaking, "My name is Peter Richards, I came to see Dean and Castiel Novak to discuss the possibility of doing some work for us." He held a business card up which had his photo in the corner and his job description and contact information.

"Slip the card through the slot. I want to look you up online."

Scotty grabbed the card as soon as it came through then got his tablet and typed in "Peter Richards", sure enough the same photo popped up along with a website for something called the Levia agency. It seemed to have been around for a very long time. "Ok, it checks out. Now wait while I check with the Better Business Bureau."

Richards hadn't encountered someone with so many safety precautions before but he was a patient man. "Take your time."

Satisfied with their rating, Scotty opened the door but didn't let the stranger in. Scotty gestured to Peter, "May I?"

"Of course."

The Omega bent down to sniff the nap of his neck. Scotty straightened up, a look of surprise on his face.

"You're an Omega."

Peter's big dark eyes met the tall Omega's cool blue, a smile crossed his lips, "The last time I checked."

"It's just that you have your own business and you're dressed so sharp and…" realizing how he sounded, Scotty was embarrassed by his own doubtful thoughts, "Sorry, I'm just not used to seeing an Omega in a position of power. What does the Levia Agency do exactly and how did you come about owing a business?"

"It was started by my father and handed down to me so I would always have some sort of security. I think we both know that life can be cruel to people like us.

The Levia Agency has many important clients, we would love to represent Castiel and Dean for any endeavors they may have in the future."

Peter produced a copy of Omega Bride, "I see great things for them."

He looked around Scotty, "Are either of them here?"

Scotty tightened the silk peacock robe around himself, then took a step toward to block Peter.

"No, I'll give them your card when I see them next. Don't ask me for their place of residence. Our family's privacy is important."

Peter took one of Scotty's hands and kissed the top, a strange thing for another Omega to do, "I understand. I appreciate your time. Tell Castiel and Dean I look forward to hearing from them."

The Omega got into his Black Mercedes Coup and left.

…..

Dean wasn't bored for long. Just minutes after messaging Javi, a car pulled up the driveway. Prendi got out of the driver's side and opened the passenger door for Barbara.

Just watching the skinny, brittle woman walk was a show in itself. She insisted on wearing ridiculous shoes for someone of her delicate stature.

Prendi helped her up the two steps to the front door as the woman wobbled along on chocolate suede heels.

Dean opened the door before they got a chance to ring the bell. _"I must be bored, I'm actually happy to see them, that and we are pretty broke."_

…

Mason clenched his jaw for the umpteenth time that day as Adam screamed himself hoarse.

The pediatrician told Mason some babies were just colicky and since he could find nothing physically wrong with Adam, Mason would just need to wait it out.

The doctor gave Mason a list of things to try but in the end it was a matter of time.

Mason didn't feel he was cut out for motherhood. After the initial happiness of having a son the joy began to wane.

Normal Omega instincts were lacking in Mason. He made sure the baby had all is basic needs met and Adam was healthy but that was all.

The entire way of how Adam came about from start to finish was something Mason wouldn't do over. He wouldn't have given his virginity to John Winchester, in fact Mason would have ran as far away from the handsome man in the classic car if he had know what a piece of garbage he was.

Alas, Mason was cold, hungry, lonely and scared and John seemed his savior that night. After being cast out the next morning like a dirty whore, Mason began to really break down.

The pregnancy was difficult and the way he lived through most of it was cruel by any standard.

Adam served as a squalling reminder of John Winchester.

.

The young man wanted the chance to make something of himself. He was in the process of getting his GED and then wanted to take business and accounting courses at the local college and get a job.

With Martin as his mate there was no real support. Martin was in therapy for his PTSD, he was also medicated and going to a speech therapist. Martin was basically starting from the point he was taken at thirteen with all the horrors he endured over the years piled on him.

Then there was the matter of Martin getting some sort of education. Healing was a slow process.

Since giving birth to Adam, Mason had been contemplating something big, something he didn't dare tell anyone else.

Over Thanksgiving Mason planned on asking Dean a very important question.

…..

It was difficult to get the photos arranged just right on the bulletin board but then he always was a stickler for perfection.

He moved his favorite one of Castiel directly in the middle.

In it the Alpha lounged casually on a chair that resembled a throne. His legs were spread giving the reader a nice shot of the young man's meat packed tightly in the snug suit pants. Castiel had been given smoky eyes which made the brilliant blue pop and his lips given a slight gloss that enhanced the natural pink.

He ran a finger over the photo almost lovingly but there was no love behind the action.

" _You are so perfect…so right."_

Castiel was enough to drive a man crazy. Not that he had all that far to go. Crazy ran in his family.

He arranged the other photos but not before alterations. In the photos with Dean, the young Omega had and angry red X scribbled over his heart.

" _You don't deserve to be happy…to have this man. I want you to feel the pain I live with everyday."_

TBC


	58. Teacher Man

Peter was up at the crack of dawn, waiting for the workmen to arrive. Today they would complete the sound proofing on the finished basement room. He had been sure to only use long time, vetted employees of the family company.

Everything was shaping up quite nicely.

…

Castiel cradled his mug of hot coffee while watching the slow climb of the sunrise through their bedroom window. He looked down to admire the colors cast across the hardwood floor he had spent so much time refinishing. The stain glass window had been put in sometime in the 1920's and each corner sported rich colored glass in a clean bud pattern. Rather than trying to marry the home into one style, Castiel embraced the changes made through the decades leaving the home as a delightful hodgepodge.

There had been a first true snow last night that left the wilderness draped in pure, sparkling white. This world, this beautiful life, belonged to him and his little family. Castiel finally felt the Master of his domain.

….

Cas placed a warm, wet kiss on his sleeping Omega's forehead. Dean opened his eyes and then blinked, momentarily shielding their beauty through thick lashes. His Alpha was dressed in "teacher clothes" aka an old suit of Spencer's. Cas had carefully combed his hair but already the unruly dark locks had curled at the nap of his neck and a rouge cowlick had popped up. Dean thought his husband was the hottest dork in the world.

Dean reached up to straighten his husband's crooked tie, knowing it would be slightly askew by the time the teacher got to school. It was just one of those unexplainable things about Cas that plucked at the teenager's heartstrings.

Cas smiled so big his gums showed, "Good morning my Omega. I changed Grace's diaper and gave her a bottle." The teacher nodded toward the nightstand where a breakfast tray was waiting for Dean along with a mug of coffee, "breakfast in bed for my sweetheart."

Dean tried not to feel guilty but then guilt was Dean's middle name. He wanted to be the one to make breakfast for Castiel and tend to Grace. Two caregivers in the marriage took some getting used to. "Thank you babe, you are the best."

The Alpha bent and placed a longing kiss on his wife's plump lips. Dean slipped his tongue inside his husband's mouth as he placed Cas' hand over his blanket covered crotch to stroke his erection.

Cas reluctantly broke contact and backed away from the bed, "If I stay a moment longer I know exactly what will happen."

When Dean tossed back the covers to show off his morning wood and hard nipples, Castiel grabbed his messenger bag and fled the room with an "I love you" called out as he rushed down the stairs.

The Alpha couldn't afford to be late for work.

…

Javier was excited as a kid at a carnival. He had the honor of riding shotgun in the Impala with Dean as the driver making the little Omega feel all sorts of badass. In honor of his fun day with Dean, Javier wore a flannel shirt, jeans and boots. He had long, raven hair pulled back in a neat braid and he went without makeup or jewelry except for his wedding and engagement rings.

Dean got a real kick out that. The princess was dressed like a regular old prince. He glanced over at his friend who was busy nodding his head along to "Spirit in the Sky". "So what did Benny say about your new look?"

Javi broke into a big smile just thinking about his big Ben, "Benny said I looked handsome. Can you imagine? I'm always a pretty princess to him. I think Benny was proud of me trying something new. I love Benny, he accepts me any old way."

"So maybe you should skip the waxing from now on, go natural. Leave that crap to the females along with the high heels."

His friend went quiet for awhile. Dean turned off the music, "Sorry, did I hurt your feelings?"

"No…I was just thinking. I guess I could give up waxing my butt but not my legs and pits. I like tank tops, shorts and dresses." He gave Dean a stern look, "No way will I give up my jewelry and fun clothes."

"Hey, whatever floats your boat Javi. You do you. I just want you to know there are options, you don't always have to fit into a certain style because of your size and pretty looks."

"Consider me fashion flexible."

Javier loved Dean for his gift of friendship and acceptance. It met the world to the formerly oppressed Omega. Through other people's eyes Javi saw his potential and room for growth. He placed a hand lightly on his friend's leg and then turned the music back on.

…

Javier proudly marched into the salon in his masculine clothes and announced his friend Dean wanted a mani and pedi. The salon workers ruined the badass look he was trying to achieve by calling Javier a cutie and adorable.

Dean draped and arm around his friend's shoulder and did is best to turn Javier's frown upside down. "Hey, buck up. I think you look tough as nails."

The women next turned their attention to Dean.

Dean was completely out of his element. Having so many hungry females approach him at once was a little scary. Omega or not, Dean was the hottest guy to enter their salon in a long time. He looked good and smelled even better. There was a sterile stud in their midst and everyone wanted to please him.

The winner was Allison, a twenty-something brunette with a shock of pink hair.

Allison immediately got Dean's tootsies into a foot bath and started work on his manicure. While she trimmed his cuticles, Allison questioned Dean about his personal life. When she found out Dean was married and just had a kid her ego deflated.

Dean put it in perspective for her, "Don't feel bad, anyone would be barking up the wrong tree with me." He took out his phone and brought up a photo of Castiel, "See, no one can complete with that. I've got a hot, educated, loving guy and he's the best mate in the world."

Next Dean brought up photos of Grace. Dean was proud of all the compliments he received.

Allison showed Dean an array of nail polishes available to him but he declined. Dean was not a makeup or nail polish type of guy.

She held up a bottle of clear, "How about this," then she held up a bottle of clear with sparkles, "or how about a little razzle dazzle?" _"Pick the sparkles…pick the sparkles…"_

"You win, clear for my fingernails and sparkles for my toenails. No one will see my toes except for Cas and it'll give him a big thrill."

….

The BFF's went to Sonny's Pizza afterward. Dean ordered them a carnivore pizza with a side of garlic knots, coffee and tiramisu. The food was right up Dean's alley, greasy, rich and flavorful.

The place was family run and had been around forever. It was worn and comfortable with a tasty menu. It reminded Dean of places he used to go eat with his dad. For a moment he felt a pang of sadness and loss but managed to shake it off and not ruin his good time. The last thing he needed was John Winchester invading his thoughts.

Over dessert Dean brought up the visit from Barbara Leech and Prendi. "Amazonian wants us to do a follow up article and photo shoot with Grace but not for "Omega Bride."

Javier's interest was piqued, "What magazine would it be for?"

"Something called "Big O". I have no idea what it is."

"Big O is a cutting edge magazine that caters to Omegas and females. It's quite popular. They have celebrity news, recipes, child rearing advice, fashion and decorating tips, an advice column, diet tips, sex talk and a travel section. The stuff geared toward Omegas can get a little preachy but I enjoy reading it."

Dean casually shrugged, "never heard of it."

Barbara also wants us to do a photo spread for their "Maximum Male" magazine, I've never heard of that one either."

Javier started to giggle.

"What."

"It's a magazine that usually has a scantily clad Omega on the cover. It's not a porn magazine, just a little racy. They have manly stuff in there. Cars, fine food, fashion, sports, fitness, sex and stuff like that. They do a version for males that strictly like females, same content but a different cover. They just change the word Omega to woman. "

Dean didn't know if he'd do a racy pose even if his bits were covered. The Omega decided to hash it out with his Alpha and Barbara.

…..

Castiel pointed to the perky cheerleader in full cheer garb, "Yes Deirdre."

The teen waved one of her braids at the English teacher in a bid to be flirty, "You should bring your baby to school."

"Why don't you try staying on task and not concern yourself with my home life."

Another student piped up, "We all wonder about your home life. It sounds pretty cool from the article."

The teacher pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh of exasperation. It had been another very long day. "I'll bring Grace and Dean for Christmas Open House next month. Now let's stay on track."

They all answered in unison, "Yes Mr. Novak", Cas wondered how his last period class managed to do the unison thing and if they were just jerking his chain. He looked up at the clock and saw the bell was about to ring.

"Tomorrow we will start our exploration of Renaissance literature. The period focused on self-actualization and one's ability to accept what is going on in one's life." The teacher slid off the front of his desk to his feet and went to sit down.

A collective groan went up around the classroom and Cas just rolled his eyes. "Stop the groaning or I'll tack on a unit on Maslow's five levels of hierarchy and needs."  
Danny complained out loud, "Man, this is some college level bullshit."  
Castiel pointed to the knuckle dragger, "BOOM! I just tacked it on. Wanna try for something else?"  
Danny felt the dagger stares on him, "No Sir."  
"Excellent choice." ….

While the students read quietly, Castiel texted Dean.

" _How was your day?"_

" _I got sparkles on my toenails and I ate too much pizza."_

" _Very nice, I can't wait to suck your sparkle toes! Are you home?"_

" _Just dropping off the little lumberjack now and picking up Gracie."_

" _Lumberjack?"_

" _I'll tell you all about it when you get home."_

" _Ok. I'll stop and pick us up some dinner. Chinese?"_

" _Cashew chicken and egg rolls!"_

" _Done, I love you."_

" _Love you too."_

Dean showed his phone to Javier "Does this mean I'm going to get laid?"

The petite Omega deciphered the code, "A cat, fireworks, cucumber, fish and an eggplant…yup, pretty much."

…

When Grace laid eyes on her fabulous, beautiful, most perfect mommy ever in the entire universe times infinity, the baby went nuts. She shrieked her happiness and made grabby hands in the air.

Marla, a grandmotherly type and old friend of the Mercado family handed Grace over to Dean. "She was a very good girl." Marla had styled the baby's wispy blonde hair into a funny little pony tail that looked like corn silk trapped in a ribbon.

Dean peppered Grace's face with little kisses while clutching his daughter possessively. "Thank Marla for the fancy hairdo." Grace smacked her lips at the lady. "That's her way of blowing you a kiss."

Dean pressed his nose against Grace's hair. The young mother relaxed and contentment filled his heart.

"I missed you, baby girl."

…

As students filed out of the classroom, Peter stood quietly to the side and waited for the room to empty. Several young Alphas stopped dead in their tracks when they caught the poorly masked scent of an Omega in heat.

It was unwise to be out alone in that condition. An Omega never knew when he might cross paths with and Alpha that had no impulse control or worse, a group of them to egg each other on. Luckily the teens were completely harmless and just horny. They took a sniff of the air and moved on.

Castiel went to greet the stranger, hand extended. The Omega gave the hand offered a firm shake. He was no shrinking violet.

The teacher picked up on the rich, ripe scent of Omega heat. The stranger was tall, slim and dark eyed with striking facial features. He was dressed in a long black garment that looked similar to a priest's cassock.

In the old days, as Castiel had learned in his reseach, Omegas often wore black during a heat cycle to hide blood stains and for modesty. I was a part of the old ways and on the surface it seemed an oppressive garment but actually had been embraced by Omegas. The garment was originally designed by an Omega as a deterrent from unwanted attention. As a result, the garment became a part of Alpha fetishism much like a nun's habit or priest's robes. Forbidden fruit was always in season.

Castiel became quite flustered over such close proximity to a strange Omega in heat and dressed that way. He pretended not to notice. "How may I help you?" He noticed the Omega looked around to be sure no one was near. Castiel gestured inside the classroom, "Where are my manners, please come in."

Once the Omega was seated across from the teacher's desk, Castiel asked again how he could help the stranger.

"My son and I will be moving to the area quite soon and I'll be enrolling him here at your school to finish his freshman year. I'm going around speaking with his teachers so I can get a feel on how he might be treated." The Omega looked Castiel straight in the eye, "Andrew is an Omega and he is currently in a private school and doing well. My son has never been in public school before."

Castiel saw this as an opportunity to show how very progressive he was, "I can assure you, in my classroom everyone is treated equally and any sort of prejudice is dealt with swiftly by me personally."

"Good to hear Mr. Novak."

"I'm at a disadvantage, you know my name but I don't know yours"

The Omega smiled, "Just call me Rich."

The teacher caught himself staring brazenly into the Omega's mesmerizing dark eyes. He tore his gaze away to look at the clock and realized he had to leave now or he'd be very late getting home. He missed Dean and Grace and there was still a matter of picking up dinner.

"Well Rich, I hate to cut this short but I have a beautiful wife and child to get home to and a matter of dinner to pick up." He stood and shook Peter's hand.

Peter turned to leave but Castiel touched his arm, "Wait, I'll walk you to your car. It's not wise for you to be out alone in your condition."

"You mean my heat. I debated coming here but since I'm at the end of my cycle. I hoped it wouldn't be too obvious."

"It is noticeable." Castiel could feel himself blushing. He shouldn't have even been near this person but he couldn't very well turn away a parent of a potential student.

Peter boldly took the teacher by the hand and kissed it, a strange thing for him to do, "You are a gentleman Mr. Novak. Since my mate passed, life has been difficult, it's nice to know there are still good people in the world."

…..

Castiel closed the driver's door on the Mercedes and waved goodbye to the man he now knew as Rich and then headed straight to Golden Harvest to pick up dinner. Dean had a very big appetite that Castiel was always happy to indulge. _"He's a growing boy and a nursing mother and that is so very, very hot…aaaand I'm a perv…oh well."_ The happy teacher ran his fingers over the photo of Dean and Grace stuck in his visor, "I am a lucky guy."

…

Mrs. Huang shook Castiel's arm, "Hey teacher man, are you dreaming again?"

Cas blushed for the second time that day, "I was just thinking about my wife. Dean got his toenails painted today."

The petite woman waved her hand dismissively, "You are the most whipped Alpha I have ever met."

Cas waggled his eyebrows at the short, stout woman, "Happily whipped." That made her giggle and it took a lot to make Mrs. Huang giggle.

She went through his order, "Egg rolls, cashew chicken, sweet and sour pork, fried rice, spring rolls and red bean buns." She dropped two fortune cookies in one of the bags, "Anything else Teacher?"

Cas' mouth was already watering. "No, I can't wait to get home and dig in."

The bell above the door let out a tinkle and Mrs. Huang waved, "Be with you in a moment."

The Alpha grabbed the bags and turned to find Rich aka Peter, standing right behind him. The Omega let out a convincing gasp of surprise, "I swear, I'm not following you!"

Castiel smiled, "You still haven't gone home? I told you it's not safe."

"I have a growing boy that has to eat. Contrary to popular belief, Omegas are not born cooks. I suppose I'll have to learn."

Peter went to the counter and got a to-go container then filled it with items from the buffet. He paid and left the restaurant. He found Castiel standing there in the cold waiting for him.

The teacher nodded toward the parking lot, "I'll walk you to your car. Promise me you'll stay home until…you know."

"My heat is over? Thank you for your concern."

Cas shrugged, "I'd be worried about any Omega out alone in your condition."

When they reached the Mercedes, Peter suddenly hugged the Alpha tight, "My hero." The Omega in heat trailed his bare hands down the back of the Alpha's coat.

Castiel stood there feeling very uncomfortable. "Good night."

"Goodnight Mr. Novak."

….

Peter watched as the SUV pulled out of the parking lot. The Omega felt satisfied at how this first round went. As his brother always said, divide and conquer, then punish.

TBC

….


	59. The Past Comes Back to Haunt You

A/N- Thank you for the kind reviews on the last chapter.

…..

Grace was on her belly atop her parent's bed watching her mommy doing his best David Lee Roth while belting out the words to "Dance the Night Away". Grace used all her baby muscle to lift herself to her elbows and get a better view. When Mommy pretended to pull himself toward her with an invisible rope the baby broke out in giggles.

 _Have you seen her?_ _  
_ _So fine and pretty_ _  
_ _Fooled me with her style and ease_ _  
_ _And I feel her from across the room_ _  
_ _Yes, it's love in the third degree…_

Dean did a spin, stopping on a dime and pointed to his daughter. Grace let out a high pitched squeak; her toothless little smile aimed at the most stupendous human being ever, besides daddy of course.

Dean had been rummaging through the container of naughty lingerie a hopeful Cas had brought on their honeymoon. He put on a pair of snug plum colored panties and decided to get them nice and sweaty for his Alpha. Castiel loved his Omega's well worn boxer briefs so in honor of the new, sparkly toenails, Dean decided to really give his angel a thrill tonight.

That brought him to this moment, dancing for his baby girl and making her happy. Grace's smile was life to Dean. He scooped his Gracie up and danced with his baby girl.

 _A live wire, barely a beginner_ _  
_ _But just watch that lady go_ _  
_ _She's on fire, 'cause dancin' gets her higher than-uh_ _  
_ _Anything else she knows….._

Grace rested her head against her mommy's chest, breathing in the maternal scent that was exclusively Dean's, the joy, the sound of his voice and the feel of his strong arms around her was the most wonderful thing in the world.

…..

Dean stood at the living room window, rocking Grace on his shoulder, "Your dad should be home soon." Grace rose up from Dean's shoulder and cocked her brow. Dean had to laugh, the baby reminded him of Castiel when she did that.

"How about you and me take a siesta in the living room, Gracie?" The baby patted her mommy's chest. Dean knew that look on her face, "Again? You eat more than I do kid. Your old man better get here with the grub, I'm jonesing for some spicy eggrolls and penis," he tapped her button nose, "I can say that since you have no clue what a penis is."

She gave him the eyebrow again.

"Just you never mind about boy junk. It will be many, many…emphasis on many, years from now before you even go there. At least if I have anything to say about it."

Dean broke out in a cold sweat just thinking of raising a teenager someday. He was sixteen so knew all about teen libidos _. "Deep breath…don't worry about crap that's years down the road."_

His cell began to vibrate and "unknown caller" popped up. Dean answered but all he heard was static on the other end.

"Hello?" The static gave Dean the shivers. "I know someone's there."

A wet, strangled, gurgling broke through the static and then the call ended. He told himself it was a butt dial, misdial or just some pervert.

Dean's gut was telling him something different. He decided not to tell Castiel or even Sam about it. It would only worry them over probably nothing.

….

When Castiel got home he took a moment to spy on Dean through the living room window. The Omega's unguarded moments were most interesting to the Alpha plus Castiel was a bit of a voyeur, at least when it came to Dean.

Grace was secured in her bouncy seat next to the couch where Dean was napping. Dean was in one of Scotty's hand-me-down silk robes covered in cherry blossoms and peaking out was his package in a pair of plum panties, the thin fabric straining to hold the Omega's impressive genitals in check.

" _In the name of all that is unholy, I will chew those panties off. I guess he'll want to eat first and then I'll spend time with Gracie but after that all bets are off and so are my pants."_

…..

Cas snuck in, quiet as a church mouse. He warmed up the food for Dean before waking the sleeping beauty. _"Three…two…one"_ Cas popped the door on the microwave before the alarm went off and put the egg rolls with the rest of the takeout now ready to eat.

" _Now I just need to wake up Dean."_

Dean had been spying on Castiel almost the whole time. His husband was quiet but Dean had ears like a hawk. He was a bit of a voyeur when it came to Castiel. Watching the athletic young male glide around the kitchen in his snug suit pants and sweaty white dress shirt brought out the horny predator in Dean. He decided to take the Alpha down and exert a little power.

Before Cas knew it he was flat on his back with his Omega on top of him.

Dean held a finger to the downed Alpha's throat, mimicking a knife, "You need to be more careful pretty boy, what if I had thought you were a burglar? I could have done some damage."

Cas pushed his hips up to rub against Dean's crotch, "I bring home sustenance and this is how you repay me, turn me into a toy for your amusement?" He clamped both hands on Dean's delicious bubble butt, giving each cheek a bruising squeeze, "I can smell your sweet slick."

Dean gave a down and dirty laugh, "I'm so wet right now…dunno if I can choose between food and your dick."

Cas barely managed to not shoot a load inside his dress pants. "Cheesus on a wheat cracker, you are going kill me someday, but what a way to go."

Dean grabbed the Alpha by the wrists, pinning him to the floor. He went in to kiss the tender stretch of skin above the teacher's collar but he stopped short when the scent of another Omega filled his nostrils. Dean pressed his nose against the fabric and took a deep breath. There was not only the scent of another Omega but one that was in the throes of heat.

Dean rolled off and jumped to his feet. When Cas got up and tried to continue their little dry hump, Dean shoved him back, "Why do stink like bitch heat?"

The Alpha chalked up his wife running hot and cold to hormones. It had barely been three months since Dean had Grace. "A parent stopped by to discuss his son enrolling as a freshman, the mother happened to be in heat."

Dean plunked down on a kitchen chair and started to angrily dish food on a plate getting fried rice all over the place. "Shouldn't he go to the goddamn office and talk about things like that when school is actually in session?"

"I'm sure he was there to also see other teachers. His son has only attended private schools. The boy is an Omega and has never attended public school before. The mother was concerned."

Dean growled, "I don't fucking believe he got his stink on you from a handshake."

Castiel chewed and swallowed a piece of eggroll then dropped the rest on his plate. He had lost his appetite, Cas disliked fighting and this was heading that direction.

"I ran into him while I was picking up our food. I waited for Rich to come out…"

"Oh, it's Rich now, good to have a name to go with the stench."

Castiel sighed, "Anyway, I waited because he was in heat and all alone. I escorted him to his car and he hugged me in gratitude. I did not hug him back, it was most uncomfortable." Cas frowned down at his plate of food, wondering if he should try another bite.

"Is that it? Anything else you want to tell me Cas? Because if I find out you are holding back…"

The Alpha let out a deep snarl that made the Omega flinch. The sound and the anger behind it were reminiscent of John Winchester during one of the many times he asserted his dominance and displeasure with Dean.

Castiel bit out his words, "He is divorced and new to the area. He was concerned about his son. Maybe he saw us in Omega Bride and came to me knowing I was empathetic. I walked him to his car in the school parking lot. When I went to pick up the food, he was also picking up food; I walked him again to his car. He hugged me but I did not hug him back. Is that clear enough for you Dean?"

Castiel shoved his plate away and stormed out of the kitchen.

….

Dean nursed Grace, put her in a fresh diaper and put the wiggly baby in her plaid flannel sleep sack. She was very much into kicking her legs and the sack gave her plenty of room to move without freezing her tootsies off.

The entire act of taking care of his daughter had a calming effect on Dean. Once he got the baby to sleep, Dean brought Cas a plate of warmed up leftovers as a peace offering.

Dean found the teacher in bed, working on his laptop. It stung when Castiel ignored him. "I brought you some food." He handed the plate to the Alpha as a peace offering. When Cas closed his laptop, set it aside and started eating without saying a word, Dean felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything…"

The Alpha looked up at him; Cas' eyes now the color indigo. "That wasn't what it sounded like."

The teenager scrambled to explain, "You see most people as good until they prove you wrong, I see most people as dangerous until they prove I can trust them. Sometimes my way is best."

Castiel tried to speak but Dean shushed him, "An Omega in heat shows up at school to talk to you, then the guy happens to show up at the same restaurant to buy some food? I call bullshit."

Dean scrubbed tears from his eyes with a silk sleeve. "How would you feel if I came home late with some horny Alpha's scent all over me?"

The Alpha relaxed his shoulders. He reached out and took Dean by the hand, "I would be upset but not at you. I trust you Dean, I thought you trusted me."

"I trust you, Cas, but I don't trust him."

"Dean, it was a hug, he touched my clothing. You know how assertive a heat scent can be."

Grace's cries came over the baby monitor. Cas squinted at the little screen, "She looks like a berry about to pop. I'll go; I haven't been able to hold her yet this evening with…" Castiel tried to think of a word that wouldn't upset Dean again, "our misunderstanding."

….

Holding his daughter had a calming effect on Castiel. He focused on the baby in his arms as the rest of the world melted away. Grace had went back to sleep almost as soon as he picked her up. _"I suppose I have a calming effect on you as well, my little bun. At least one person is pleased with me this evening."_ He sat down on the leather recliner Spencer had given them. It was comforting to have the hand-me-down furniture from his dad's house.

He dozed in the recliner with Grace asleep on his chest. Cas woke at the sound of a vehicle driving past their country home at such a late hour.

He put Grace in her crib and went back to Dean. He found his wife tossing and turning, stuck in a nightmare. Castiel felt guilt weigh on him. He should have been there for Dean as he was for all the other nightmares. Cas stripped then slipped under the covers to play big spoon and chase the boogeyman away.

Dean turned in Cas' arms and looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. The Omega worked a trail of kisses that began at the Alpha's forehead and ended at the claiming scar he had left on his mate's shoulder what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Castiel shivered when he felt the warm, wet tongue lave the old wound, stopping at each tooth mark left behind. Dean slipped a hand between Cas' legs and worked his finger between the Alpha's cheeks, teasing the tight, fuzzy little hole.

"Dean…"

"This is mine."

He stammered, "Y-yes."

Dean cupped his mate's heavy balls, "Mine."

He gasped, "Yes."

When Dean grasped his mate's erection just under the head, a string of precum dripped over the Omega's wedding ring. Dean watched as the fluid dulled the Kashmir sapphire and diamonds, he licked it clean.

"All mine."

Castiel choked out the words, trying to maintain a shred of control, "Always and forever."

Suddenly Dean moved back to his lover's shoulder, clamping over the old scar and bite down hard enough to break the skin. Castiel yelped in pain and surprise, he grabbed Dean by the hair and jerked his head back.

Dean sat astride him now, looking down at his Alpha, lips covered with his blood. "You belong to me. I don't want you to forget." He showed off his bloodstained teeth.

Castiel was furious, mostly with himself for getting so turned on. He flipped a surprised Dean onto his belly.

"Get on all fours; if you want to act like an animal I'll fuck you like one." The Omega did as he was told, presenting every tender bit to his Alpha. Castiel plunged his cock balls deep inside sopping wet pussy, fucking his Omega with long, hard strokes. Dean twisted and whimpered but the Alpha ignored him.

Droplets of blood decorated Dean's back as Castiel picked up the pace. Soon he pumped his hips, meeting his mate thrust for thrust.

The Alpha bent down and licked his Omega's own claiming scar, just as the Alpha reached his peak, he bite down hard enough to break the skin.

Dean cried out, tears streaming down his face and at that moment the Omega released over the bedding.

There was no basking in the afterglow or pillow talk. The mates showered together then treated each other's shoulder wounds. Dean stripped the bloody; cum covered sheets and Castiel helped with fresh linens.

Even though it was past midnight it seemed imperative they sleep on clean bedding and to start over fresh.

There was no more talk of the other Omega. Both of them had reestablished their positions and misunderstandings or anger had vanished. Things would go on as normal. They belonged to each other, always have an always will.

….

Dean had slept straight through to seven that morning until Grace that woke him up. He felt drained and his shoulder wound throbbed. Dean read the note left on the nightstand.

 _Good Morning Kitten,_

 _I checked on Grace._

 _I left you breakfast in the oven. Pancakes!_

 _Yours Always,_

 _Castiel xoxo_

…

Scotty was power shopping his way through the grocery store, he had two hands on the cart and Alex strapped to his chest. Thanksgiving was just a few weeks away and the Omega was looking forward to doing a big meal for the family, both old and new.

Spencer thought his wife was nuts and offered to have dinner catered but Scotty informed his husband that he was going the eye candy helper. Case closed.

Sam tagged along, he liked spending time with his new mom and new little brother although he did had some ulterior motives, Alfie's mom usually did her grocery shopping at Piggly Wiggly on that particular day and time like clockwork. Alfie told Sam he hoped see him there.

"I'll go pick out the turkey." The baby Alpha gave Scotty the devastating Sammy dimples.

Scotty dramatically fanned himself with a hand, "Lord, that smile is enough to give a lady the vapors!"

Sam giggled which sounded pretty weird considering his voice was changing. The Omega hammed it up by asking for his fainting couch.

"By the way, I saw your little paramour watching you over by the bananas."

Sam couldn't help his puppy-like excitement. He craned his neck, searching for Alfie, "Where, I don't see him."

Scotty rolled his baby blues, "Really Sam, you are pretty transparent. Go check by the peaches."

Sam was caught, their plan exposed. "I just wanted to see him. I miss spending time outside of school with Alfie."

"How about you find me a Chernobyl sized turkey and we'll call it even. I'll put in a good word with his mom and see if we can't get him for the weekend."

Alex spoke some stern sounding baby babble when his brother dashed toward the freezer bins. He tilted his head back to look up at his mom.

"Sam will be right back, little man."

…..

Sam rooted through the turkeys trying to find just the right one, _"Whoa, this one is twenty four pounds!"_ Sam hoisted the monster out of the freezer bin; just then someone goosed his butt. The turkey slipped from Sam's grasp and went barreling across the floor like some sort of poultry bowling ball, taking out a cart of groceries and a stock boy in the process.

Sam dashed over to help the fallen stock boy up and apologized profusely. The store manager came over to help with the cart, all the while giving Sam a dirty look.

"Don't you have a parent to keep an eye on you, kid?"

Sam pointed to the tall Omega with a baby on board heading their way.

Scotty went to the stock boy first to see if he was ok then he asked what happened.

Sam went with WWDD or "What Would Dean Do", "Someone grabbed my butt when I was lifting the turkey. It's not my fault this store is full of creeps."

The Omega turned to the angry store manager, "Is this true, do you have a store full of creeps?" He raised a sculpted eyebrow.

The manager had to tilt his head back to look the handsome Omega in the eye, "No of course not. This never happens…well it just did but before that no, no creeps. How can I make this up to you?"

Scott ran a long finger down the sweaty, red faced manager's cheek ending just under the chin; he tilted the man's head back even farther. With the touch of a finger Scotty unknowingly had given Ed plenty of fantasies for the evenings romp with his wife, just hours from now, while staring at the back of Margaret's head, all he'd think about is the blonde Omega.

Scotty looked at the bin of turkeys. "Hmmm, let me think."

….

Sam loaded the turkey into the back of the SUV. "Wow, a free turkey!"

Alfie hitched his thumb toward his chest, "One as big as me!"

The elder Omega shook his head at the saucer eyed little troublemaker, "No more grab ass in public, Alfie. That stock boy could have really gotten hurt."

Sam sort of jumped to his defense, "It's my fault. My butt is irresistible."

Madeline called for her son, "Come on sweetie, you'll see Sam tomorrow at school and this weekend."

After talking to Scotty in the grocery store, Madeline agreed they couldn't keep the boys from their sleepovers any longer. She had to trust that Alfie and Sam would make the right choices, as long as Alfie wasn't anywhere near his monthly heat, the mother figured it would be just smooching, video games, movies and whatever else two kids did at sleepovers. They had at least minimal supervision and Sam was a very nice young man.

Alfie could have been in puppy love with a complete knuckle dragger that only wanted her son for one thing. Madeline knew she lucked out with Sam, he was smart, tender hearted, loyal, loving and hands down adorable. Someday that incredible boy was going be quite an incredible man. They might last or they might not, either way Alfie would have memories of the best first boyfriend ever.

….

Martin had his eyes squeezed shut and his wrists crossed above his head. Mason felt bad that his mate still couldn't relax and enjoy himself when he got fucked. Martin had no desire to top, he had been beaten into submission a long time ago and it seemed difficult for him to change. Mason hoped someday, after a whole lot of therapy, Martin might begin to visibly enjoy himself. Mason knew Martin quietly enjoyed having sex with him but was afraid to make a sound except for soft grunts or sighs.

Mason hadn't told Martin what was planned over the holidays that he was going to offer Adam to Dean or Scotty to raise. The Omega hadn't told Terry or Salvatore either; he was waiting for the right moment.

He felt Martin bear down on his cock, the supine Omega's slick mingling with the other Omega's barren semen. It was truly mind blowing each time they fucked. Two Omegas together was a rarity.

With no knot to contend with, Mason pulled out quickly so he could suck the big, tan cock of his mate. It was their routine and Mason didn't waiver, change was difficult for Martin.

Afterward, resting on his Omega's broad chest, Mason revealed his plans to Martin in the gentlest way possible.

"I'll get my equivalency diploma next week."

Martin almost crushed Mason with the hug he gave him, "I'm proud of you." He sighed, "I wish I was more like you."

"A scrawny pink ginger? I'd much rather be a tall, strapping, Mediterranean babe like you."

Martin laughed, Mason always made him happy. "No, really smart like you."

"You're plenty smart, remember your life stopped for five years and now you are trying to catch up."

Martin gave an almost unperceivable nod.

"Anyway, I want to take some classes. I was thinking maybe accounting and business. That way if Sal ever retires from his…" Mason paused before carrying on with the family fib, "…extermination biz and opens the florist and catering business he always wanted, I can help out."

Martin turned his head on the pillow, pure innocence on his face, "Oh I don't know, dad says there are a lot of roaches and rats out there. I hope he retires soon though…he always seems unhappy when he gets back from a trip. I bet its tough traveling around the country exterminating vermin and bugs."

"Um…yeah I imagine."

Mason switched gears, "Adam has two awesome big brothers. Sam has a regular home with a baby brother, a sorta mom and dad and I heard he's going to college even. Dean is married to a nice guy and has baby daughter. They have a big, loving family. I hear that Omega Scott is a sweetheart and a great mom."

Martin gave a slight smile, "That's very nice."

" _Come on you chicken shit, just say it."_ Mason took a deep breath then blurted out, "Over the holidays I'm going to ask the family if they'd officially adopt Adam. I'll ask Dean and Scotty if one of them wants to be Adam's mom. It's best for us and best for Adam. I've thought a lot about this and my decision is final."

Martin bolted upright, almost sending Mason to the floor, "But you're Adam's mom!"

"No babe, I was his incubator. It takes more than that to be a good mom. I'm not cut out for raising kids. I think the most important thing for Adam is to be loved and safe. His dad is dead and I think Castiel or Spencer Novak would make better dads than his real one was." He took Martin's big hands in his, "Do you understand what I mean?"

Martin furrowed his brow, "Will I still get to see him?" A tear slid down the big Omega's cheek, breaking Mason's heart into a million little pieces.

"Sure, of course. One of my stipulations will be that we can still be a part of his life, I'll be like a close cousin and so will you. Someday when Adam is older we can talk to time about things but Scotty or Dean will still be the mom. Remember, you have Isabelle. Your little sister needs you."

Isabelle was the apple of Martin's eye; he loved his baby sister dearly.

Martin toyed with his long braid that held the massive amounts of curly, raven hair in check. Mason didn't push him to speak. When he did, what he said broke Mason down in tears just from the relief over his mates approval.

"You know, I think it takes a really good mom to do what's best for his kid even if it hurts. You are doing it because you love Adam." He wrapped his strong arms about the smaller Omega, "I understand."

…

"Steady, hold your stance. Remember, it's a double action."

Javier looked down the site, aiming for the cantaloupe with the frowny face drawn on it in marker, "I'm going to blow you to smithereens, you monster!" He pulled the trigger and the melon exploded. Javier went flying backwards on his ass.

Dean took the .38 away from him. "You ok, short stuff?"

The Omega stared up at the fluffy clouds passing by as he caught his breath. Shooting a gun was exhilarating, "Uh huh. Did I get him?"

"Yup, you spattered the evil cantaloupe all over the place."

Dean felt his cell vibrate in his shirt pocket but tried to ignore it. After the bizarre call this morning, he was almost afraid to look.

Javi hopped to his feet and plucked the phone from Dean's shirt pocket, "Unknown Caller."

Dean snatched the phone away and shut it off again.

…

Upon leaving school for the day, Castiel took a moment to enjoy the gently falling snow. He didn't mind the shorter days, there was something to be said for a cozy fire and hot toddies. Getting off from work when it was practically dark was the only downfall.

Dean had promised a pot roast with all the fixings for dinner and Cas couldn't wait to get home, his Omega turned out to be a good cook and the best part was, Dean enjoyed it. On the weekend he promised to make his wife spaghetti and meatballs. They had a good system in place.

The teacher's phone went off, Unknown Caller popped up on the screen. He answered with some trepidation, "Hello."

It was pure static on the other end. Cas was about to hang up when he heard what sounded like someone gasp followed by a sickly, wet gurgling, then the line went dead.

The teacher shivered and not just from the cold. The call had scared the hell out of him. He tightened his coat around him and hurried to his vehicle. The sooner he got home the better.

…..

Peter sat alone in one of the more intimate sized rooms of Rouan Manor. Since his release, the Omega found solace in the ancestral home.

He rubbed at the angry scars that ran down each wrist, ashamed now of his actions. "Brother, I'm sorry. I only wanted to be with you again." Peter took the small, wooden chest from the table beside him and opened the lid. Inside was a long, dark lock of his brother's hair their mother had cut when they were children.

A gentle knock came at the door. Peter looked up to see his son peering in.

The five year old smiled at his mother, "Mommy, may I come in?"

Peter's lies to Castiel Novak about his name and the age of his son had been a necessity. Lies came easy to Peter, after all, he had to lie after his relationship with his brother their entire lives.

He set the box down and held out his arms; Andrew ran to Peter and climbed on his mother's lap. The little boy looked up at the portrait of his mother and father and shivered. He didn't miss his dad, not one little bit.

"Don't worry Andy; I'm going to bring you home a brand new father. Once he's settled in, Castiel can help you with your lessons."

Andy looked up at him with eyes as big as saucers, "When, will he be here for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, in fact he will be here in just few days."

"Can we invite Stevie?"

Peter pushed Andrew off is lap and the little boy fell to the rug. "No! No, he is not allowed here and I don't want to hear his name come from your lips ever again."

The temperature suddenly dropped significantly despite the fire. Andy bolted from the room.

TBC


	60. Hello, Killer

A/N- Thank you for the kind reviews.

Dean got up at the crack of dawn to make his man breakfast and a sack lunch to get the teacher through another grueling day of shaping young minds.

Castiel did a light workout then allowed Dean to sniff his pits, when the Omega got grabby the Alpha rushed to the bathroom, locked the door and showered off, as Dean put it, his sexy rank.

The mates watched the sunrise while sharing a plate of cheesy scrambled eggs and toast while Grace enjoyed breakfast ala Dean. It was all very normal, Dean liked normal this was something just over a year ago that had been missing from the Winchesters lives.

Later that morning Scotty stopped over with Alex. The Omegas caught up with each other's lives. They discussed Sam. Dean was glad to hear his Sammy was still a straight A student who engaged in extracurricular activities like mathletics and as a stagehand for drama club which was mostly to be around Alfie. Sam was on the fast track for his pick of scholarships someday.

Dean told Scotty of the incident with the Omega in heat and Castiel. "That skank needs a good bitch slap," Dean grumbled, "no one feels up my Alpha." He then told his mentor about their marking sex he had with Castiel after their argument.

Scotty crossed his long legs and leaned back on the comfy leather couch, sipping tea and watching Alex show off his new talent of raising his chubby legs in the air and grabbing his toes. Grace was super impressed; she tried and failed, rolling to the side like a ball.

The Omega put Grace on her belly. He looked over his shoulder and gave Dean a warm smile, "They've grown so much."

Dean wanted Scotty's opinion on the Omega and Cas story but for once the blonde was silent and that drove Dean nuts.

"Come on, I know you want to say something."

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, don't hold back."

"You shouldn't have bitten Castiel and he shouldn't have responded in kind. When you originally marked each other that should have been enough, a claim was made, roles established and your mate status complete. "To draw blood over the old scar is a sign of weakness and jealousy. Both of you should be confident in your relationship. If you want to bite pick another spot and preferably don't draw blood, leave a bruise instead. It would be a shame to scar up Castiel's perky little ass."

"Ouch." Dean took his foot and pushed the bigger Omega's shoulder, "You shouldn't be thinking about my hubby's perky little ass."

Scotty took his very long leg and with the power of yoga, pushed Dean off the couch. "You asked, and sorry Dean, once a person sees a Novak mans ass it's difficult to forget," he added, "you big baby."

"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong, you friggin' giraffe!" Dean lunged for Scotty and the two wrestled around the living room floor. They were almost equally matched except for Scotty's advantage of height and long limbs. They ended up on their backs both laughing like crazy. Both Omegas hadn't any childhood to speak of so cutting loose and acting silly once in awhile was fun and therapeutic.

Scotty pulled a business card from his pocket and handed it to Dean, "I almost forgot, this guy stopped by and left his card."

Dean got a frown on his face as he read the card, "Peter Richards…the name of the Omega in heat was Rich and this guy is Peter Richards."

"Coincidence maybe, you don't know what this Rich guy even looks like."

"I guess you're right."

The mommies turned in unison when they heard a little grunt. Alex had a look of deep concentration and Grace had a goofy grin.

"So which one do you think is taking a dump?" Dean took his wallet from his back pocket, "I'll bet you five bucks it's Alex."

Scotty pulled a wad of sweaty cash from his sports bra, "Nope, its Grace. Everyone knows girls make funny faces when they're pooping."

"Seriously?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

Scotty won the bet.

….

Dean closed his laptop and pushed the stack of school books aside, for once he finished his homework early. He was doing pretty well working independently.

There was spicy chili in the slow cooker and Grace had just started her nap. Besides folding laundry, there wasn't much too do until Cas got home.

Dean daydreamed about their upcoming interviews and photo sessions for Amazonian publishing after the holidays and the money it would bring in. They discussed starting a college fund for Grace and in the spring putting up a new, heated two car garage. Christmas would be tight this year but things would get better.

The bored teen twirled around on the desk chair as he tried to think of something to do. Dean stopped his twirling to look out the window at the dilapidated outbuildings; they used to be a bright shade of barn red back in the day. Now the boards were mostly weathered gray with dulled sections of the formerly cheery color.

Dean hadn't thoroughly explored the buildings which consisted of a large barn with a connected milk house, a machine shed, a wood shed and a good sized hen house. There was plenty of daylight left to do some poking around. Dean wasn't into antiques like Spencer or even Castiel, unless it pertained to cool classic cars or basically anything with a motor. He thought there might be something in one of those buildings he could spiff up for a Christmas gift for his father-in-law.

Dean put on his boots, pocketed his phone and clipped the baby monitor on his belt next to his hunting knife.

….

The machine shed was full of tools and farm equipment from a bygone era; Dean knew one man's trash was another man's treasure. It would have been a lot more fun exploring if Castiel had been there. _"We should auction all this crap off this spring."_

Dean tightened his jacket around him when the temperature dropped inside the building. His cell went off just then, Unknown Caller popped up on the screen but this time Dean let the call go to voicemail. The Hunter hoped a message was recorded, something he could play back and try to decipher.

He wasn't concerned about Grace; the house had been warded up the wahoo for almost every conceivable nightmare the Hunter had encountered in his short life.

Dean never saw it coming. The Omega was backhanded by an unseen entity; the blow was hard enough to bounce him off the back wall, narrowly missing an old Ford tractor. He had no time to catch his breath; the Hunter scrambled toward a pile of junk and lucked upon an iron crowbar. Icy fingers wrapped around Dean's ankle and he was dragging around the stone floor like a ragdoll. The Hunter did a two handed grip around the bar and swung, sending the entity away long enough to allow him time to make a run for the house.

Dean made it as far as the porch but it grabbed him by the belt and yanked him down the stairs, head bouncing painfully along each step. The Hunter was tossed in the middle of a clump of dormant wild roses.

"Show yourself you son of a bitch!"

After dragging its prey through the thorns the icy fingers began to prod, squeeze the Omega's body. Dean wildly swung the bar, buying him enough time to make it inside their house.

Dean backed away from the door holding the iron crowbar out in front of him. The heavy oak door shook in its sturdy frame, screams filled with anger and madness went on for at least a minute and then suddenly everything stopped.

The mother bounded up the stairs to the nursery and was relieved to find Grace peacefully napping and nothing out of place.

Dean checked his voice mail and found one message. As with the last call, it began with static and the strangled sounds of someone choking on their own blood, saliva, and secretions.

It was known as a death rattle.

Then, clear as day came two words.

"Hello, killer."

…

Both the student and teacher parking areas had almost cleared out and just a handful of vehicles remained in each. All after school activities had been canceled due to the approaching snowstorm.

Castiel pulled off one of his leather cashmere lined gloves, a gift from Spencer, and fished around in his pocket for his keys. _"I need to get one of those springy wrist thingys in neon orange."_

The teacher didn't hear the footsteps approaching him from behind, they were muffled by the new layer of powdery snow.

"Castiel Novak?"

The Alpha turned to find a brick wall of a man towering over him, an Alpha so big he gave Salvatore a run for his money. Sensing danger, instinct kicked in and Castiel went for the man's knees, kicking one so hard it sent his would- be attacker to the ground. Howls of pain came from the man.

The stranger wasn't alone, a hand clamped over the teacher's mouth and another around his chest. Cas was no match for the morphine laced syringe plunged into his shoulder.

…

Castiel didn't answer his phone so Dean left him a message.

"Cas, don't come home. Meet me at your dad's house. I'll explain when you get here."

Grace was bundled in her snowsuit and strapped to Dean's chest. "Ok, baby girl, here we go."

Dean dragged the bag of salt to the top edge of the porch and poured half down the steps, coating them and the first few feet of gravel. He cast the rest of the salt heavily along the ground and though it didn't create an impenetrable line, Dean hoped it was enough to get them from the Impala, several yards away.

"Hang on Gracie." Dean made a run for it, he flung the door open and slid inside and slammed the door shut. Dean unstrapped the crying baby from his chest and secured her in the car seat. He dropped the iron crowbar on the passenger seat and proceeded to try and put the key in the ignition but Dean was trembling so hard it took him several tries.

Just as he put the Impala into gear, what could only be described as a nightmare formed directly in front of the Impala.

The flickering specter with the expensive clothes, sharp, handsome features and predatory smile were the same as Dean remembered except the white teeth appeared very wicked in the afterlife, more wolf than human.

The long dead man then morphed into a pallid, blue tinged figure coated in frost, ravaged by cold. The shard of white plastic still stuck firmly in the carotid artery and the ghost's face and clothing a landscape of ruby blood crystals.

Fists came down on the car's hood actually caused the 3,500 pound vehicle to bounce. The wail started low, growing to ear splitting proportions within seconds. Grace let out a scream or terror. Dean put the pedal to the metal, driving the Impala straight through the vengeful ghost.

On the drive to his in-laws, every horrible moment of his abduction, every physical and emotional violation right up his trek through the blizzard came flooding back to Dean. Like all horrible events that happened in his young life, Dean compartmentalized each one, locking them neatly away behind one of many doors inside his mind. Sometimes all it took was the right trigger and one of the doors would give way.

He held it together long enough to get them safely to their family.

…

Castiel's SUV and the kidnappers van were parked at the end of Sycamore Bridge. Located in the sticks, it was mostly used by the locals in the area with little to no traffic in a winter storm. Locals tended to hunker down to wait out the bad weather. Cecile, the bigger of the two men, opened the doors of Castiels vehicle and with the help of Darnell; the two men rolled the SUV right off the end, sending it crashing down into the water below.

Darnell let out a string of curses when the only the front end submerged but the rear axle became hung up on a bolder. "Fuck, now what?"

Cecile flung the teacher's messenger bag and overcoat onto the rocks below, "I like the thought of the cops going on a wild goose chase looking for this fancy little fuck. Is the teacher in the water, is he frozen under a tree somewhere in the woods?"

Darnell snickered, "You are one evil bastard."

…

Spencer and Sam ran out to the Impala idling in the driveway. They found Dean with his head back, eyes closed and Grace crying. Sam shut off the engine then shook his brother.

"Dean, wake up." Sam's guts tightened up just looking at his brother's face, Dean looked as if he had went two rounds with Mike Tyson.

Dean open his eyes, "I'm just resting, Sammy."

Spencer had already taken his granddaughter into the house and given her to Scotty. He went back out to help Sam get Dean inside.

The Omega perked up as soon as he got inside. Castiel was his focus; he took out his phone and found no messages from Cas.

Dean held up his hand to stop the barrage of questions headed his way and called his Alpha again, he left another message. Dean sent text after text to Castiels phone.

…..

Cecile watched the text messages pouring in, "I better answer the little bitch."

"Why? Who gives a crap about Winchester?"

"It's called buying time Darnell."

" _On my way to dad's now, the roads are very bad so it will be awhile."_

Dean answered back, _"Drive careful, I love you."_

" _Same."_

That gave Dean, pause. It was cold and impersonal, at least for Castiel but Dean rationalized the response, _"He's driving and its better he doesn't text anyway."_

Cecile tossed the phone off the bridge. They then began the slow journey back to Rouan Manor.

…

Sam sat at his brother's feet to remove Dean's soaked boots and socks. Dean was too exhausted and distracted to protest, at that moment Sam could have stripped him naked and rolled him in sugar for all Dean cared.

The young Alpha rested his head on Dean's knee and stared up his Omega brother with hazel puppy eyes filled with worry. Sam knew he should wait for Dean to say something first. His brother had a tendency to shut down when someone pushed him.

Spencer on the other hand didn't have the patience, "Dean, what the hell happened? Who did this to you?"

Dean took a deep breath and started with the attack in the outbuilding and finished with the harrowing drive over. "I never thought I'd see him again…I don't understand, why now?" He slowly shook his head, eyes on the floor, "Who would want him back?"

…

"Sam, I can wash my own hair, stop being creepy." Dean gathered the bubbles to hide his nether regions even though they had seen each other sans clothes a thousand times.

Sam dumped the vanilla scented shampoo on his brother's dirty hair and leaned over the tub to scrub the Omega's scalp. "I'm not being creepy. Cas isn't here yet so you need someone to take care of you." Sam paused his scrubbing when his brother looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Damn it Dean, why can't I do stuff for you once in awhile?" Sam's shoulders slumped and his eyes looked about ready to let loose a few tears, "You don't understand me."

Dean could tell he had hurt Sam's feelings. Maybe since Sam had entered puberty, maybe Dean didn't really understand the kid's inner turmoil. He patted his baby brother on the arm and gave him a smile, "Fine Sam, knock yourself out. Scrub my cares away."

"I'm only washing your hair unless you need help with…"

"Nope."

"Good because then I'd get Scotty. I mean it's not that I couldn't but…"

"Sam, my hair is still dirty."

Dean sighed as he felt his brother's long fingers work the shampoo in. He had to admit, it felt great.

"Maybe you should become a professional shampoo guy when you grow up."

"Ha ha," Sam rinsed Dean's hair until the water ran clear. "There you go."

…..

Dean got out of the tub with some effort. The Omega's skin had bloomed with bruises and he felt tender all over. He rinsed the bubbles off and slipped into one of Spencer's terry robes.

A knock came at the door and Scotty popped his head in, "I brought you something for the pain." He held out his hand with two pills resting on the palm. "I also warmed up some chicken noodle soup for you."

Dean was suspicious of the pills, "Will they make me sleepy?"

Scotty stepped inside the bathroom. "Yes, but this will also help with," he ran his fingers lightly over Dean's bruised cheek, "all of this. You won't do Grace or Castiel any good hobbling around, tired and hungry."

Dean took the pills and then followed Scotty to the kitchen where he ate two bowls of soup and some homemade bread. Sam had made the bread and Dean likened it to a rock with a mushy center but soaked in enough broth it was palatable.

….

Dean found Spencer sitting in front of the bay window facing the driveway. All the outdoor lights were on and Spencer was fully dressed in warm clothing. The elder Alpha's hand was wrapped around a mug of coffee instead of his usual evening glass of scotch.

Dean hesitated at first then placed his hand on the Alpha's shoulder, "No sign of Castiel?"

Spencer's blue eyes were wide and fixed as if staring long enough would magically make his son appear in the driveway. "No…no call or text either but with this weather he might have gotten stuck or something and has no signal. It's no problem Dean, there are plows out everywhere keeping up with the storm and emergency crews and cops keep a look out for stranded drivers." The Alpha said it to comfort not only Dean but himself as well.

…..

Trooper Jackson kept his distance behind the plow clearing the less traveled roads. The plow driver wisely took his time. The plow crossed the bridge and came to a slow stop. Jackson hit his lights then got out of his vehicle to meet the plow driver on the bridge.

Jackson called through the howling wind, "What are you stopping for?"

The plow driver pointed to the water below. A vehicle had slide off at some point during the storm. The front end was submerged but the rear was hung up on the large rocks along the bank.

The trooper immediately called it in then carefully made his way down the embankment.

…

Andy had hauled his little backpack into the study where his mother sat staring into the fire. It was a way to be close to Peter without actually engaging him. Andy's nanny said after daddy died, his mommy had gone to a hospital that had special doctors. Mommy had come back still not right but Andy should give him time to adjust.

Andy tried his best to be a shadow but it was hard. He wanted Peter's hugs and kisses. Andy hoped if he colored quietly near him, Peter would eventually notice.

Peter turned his attention to his son after awhile, "What are you drawing?" The Omega stood and went over to Andy.

The little boy smiled up at his mother, "I'm makin' pictures for Mr. Cas." He pointed to the high school year book from the year previous. It was opened to the faculty page and Castiel's photo was circled in blue crayon.

The drawing was of Andy, his mother and Castiel. There was an apple tree and sunshine, a dog and cat and little hearts all over. "This is actually quite good…I'm glad you have a true talent."

"Really Mommy, you like it?"

"You know me dear, I never give false praise. That was more your father's department." He grabbed the five year old boys face and turned it side to side, "You look just like him, and me of course." Peter gave a sharp laugh. You are a complete Roman through and through."

He plucked at the fabric of Andy's pajamas, "What in the world is this?"

Andy hopped to his feet and did a series of jumps and kicks then let out "hyiah". These are my ninja turtle jammies!"

The little boy was so cute he was almost hug-worthy. Peter took a deep breath and let the motherly feeling pass.

….

Darnell drove the van slowly up the winding drive to the gates and swiped Cecile's security badge. Cecile looked back at the unconscious man lying on the floor, "Welcome home asshole, I hope you were worth all this bullshit."

TBC


	61. Bird in a Gilded Cage

Castiel had no idea just how long he had been out. He was still coming down from a heavy dose of drugs and details were fuzzy. His blue eyes, mere slits, moved slowly around the immediate space.

He knew he was in a bed but whose bed? _"My bed…our bed?"_ His fingers worked over the surface of the silky comforter which confirmed he wasn't in his marriage bed. Thiers had a large winter quilt he had found in a hope chest in the farm house attic. Castiel found someone to mend and clean the precious vintage textile and it had become the prize jewel in their bedroom.

" _Accident…am I hurt?"_ He was surprised to find himself naked beneath the comforter and smelling of herbal soap. He carefully moved each sluggish limb and found, though very sore, nothing seemed broken. The teacher swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up.

" _No hallucination or nightmare…what is this place?"_

The room seemed to be located in the finished basement of a house. The space was large, well decked out and smelled of fresh paint. It seemed to be one furnished area with a full bathroom connected. He shuffled to the steel door and examined it; the door had a peep hole and a fair-sized slot in the center. It reminded the teacher of the maximum security door on a jail cell. There was an intercom on the wall next to it.

The back wall had one large window with steel bars and another steel door with an electronic lock. The view outside the window was one long, depressing stretch of snowy field that led to a swampy looking forest of deciduous trees. There was no sign of civilization.

The Alpha was trapped in a comfortable prison of some deranged person's making. For what purpose, Castiel had no clue.

He pressed the button on the intercom, "Hello…hello is anyone there?"

A deep, soft voice answered, "I'm here my angel. Just relax; I'll be down in a bit."

"Wait, why…"

Castiel was interrupted by "Clair de Lune" coming from hidden speakers placed around the room.

The Alpha shouted, "I think Toccata and Fugue in D Minor would be more appropriate considering the situation!"

The music stopped and the person on the other end of the intercom spoke, "I do love Phantom of the Opera, the 1925 version of course."

"Of course, but one needs to read the novel first." Castiel did some inward chastising, _"What am I engaging this lunatic!?"_

"Castiel, I've seen the play and it's magical."

"I demand you let me go this instant! I have a wife and daughter waiting for me and whatever weird ideas you have, you can just forget it. I want to go home."

"Oh dear, you sound agitated."

"Yes I'm agitated! I woke up in a strange place, bruised, naked and smelling of soap which means some pervert bathed me! I want out, NOW!"

"I didn't take liberties. You needed a bath. Besides, Cecile helped and he's Alpha and has no interest in you."

"Clair de Lune" once again came from the speakers and the conversation ended.

Castiel shuffled back over the four poster bed and down before his knees buckled out from under him. Memories of the night before came back in bits and pieces, the stranger in the school parking lot, a needle jabbed into his neck and then nothing until he woke up to this madness.

….

Dean woke early the next morning in Castiel's childhood room. Sam was curled up next to him and the baby Alpha was dressed head to toe in sweats but had bare feet and no blanket. The kid was shivering in his sleep so Dean tossed the blankets over Sam.

" _What a little dork…I swear that kid will have feet the size of canoes someday."_ Dean gently brushed a lock of hair behind Sam's ear.

Next he went to the nursery to check on Grace and found his baby girl fussing and Alex still asleep. Normally Castiel's would have been the first face she saw in the morning. Sunrise was father and daughter time and Grace had come to expect her daddy there.

The Omega went through their morning routine including giving Grace little kisses all over her face that made the baby giggle like crazy but the entire time his mind was on his Alpha. Dean hadn't received a call or text and Castiel hadn't come home last night. Dean wasn't the praying type but he did ask the Big Guy Upstairs to watch over Castiel until he got home safely to Dean.

Scotty breezed in, barefoot and wearing a flannel nightshirt that must have belonged to Spencer since it looked more like a mini dress on the Omega. He offered to take care of Grace.

Dean gratefully accepted, "Thanks Scotty, I have a one track mind right now and all I can think about is finding Cas."

"Don't worry Dean; I'm sure he holed up in a motel or something. Spencer has been making calls, he'll figure this out."

…

Dean found Spencer and a state trooper sitting at the kitchen table. Spencer's face looked ashen. "Dean, this is Officer Jackson from the highway patrol."

The man stood and shook Dean's hand. "Have a seat Mr. Novak."

Dean tightened the borrowed flannel robe tighter around his body like a shield then sat down for what he assumed was lousy news to come.

"Your husband's SUV was found by Spring Road Bridge. The vehicle slid down an embankment. The front was submerged but the back end had caught the breakwater."

Spencer clamped a firm hand on the Omega's arm; he felt the teen tense up and saw the color flare up in Dean's cheeks. He could tell Dean was on the verge of a blow up.

"Where's Cas?"

"Your husband wasn't inside. I found what I assume are Mr. Novak's messenger bag and coat. They were out on the ice not far from the vehicle." the officer gestured to both sitting on the kitchen table.

Dean pulled Castiel's well worn coat to his chest. "On the ice…" The Omega looked up at the officer, "You have to find him. W-we just had a baby and…"

When the freckle faced teen with the stricken look broke down, Officer Jackson softened his all business persona. The Beta hated to see the boy in pain.

"We have searchers looking for him now; every single inch will be covered. There is a helicopter combing the area."

…..

As soon as the trooper left Sam brought a devastated Dean to his bedroom where Sam had been busy on his laptop, desperately looking for information to give them a direction.

Dean pulled up a chair next to Sam's, "What did you find Sammy?"

There were two aerial maps side by side on the screen. Sam pointed to one, "This is the route Castiel normally takes home and it's well traveled. Here is the school and along the way there is a strip mall, grocery store and a gas station. He hits the countryside right about here and from there your house is only a few miles away."

Sam pointed to the other map, "This is the location of the bridge, its nowhere near Cas' route home. There would be absolutely no reason for him to be in that area. From the school to the river, along the way there are fishing cabins that are rented out year round for all season fishing, the business is a little off the beaten path but I'm sure the searchers will check it out. There is a gas station after that then the bridge and then this area here." Sam ran his finger in a circle over an area of what looked like acres and acres of fields and trees.

Sam closed the first aerial map and enlarged the second, "There are two houses located on all of this land…well not really houses, I think mansions would be more accurate."

That gave Dean, hope, "The accident could have been staged. Someone went to all that trouble to make us think he's lost or worse which means Cas is alive somewhere." He pointed to the map, "How much acreage are we talking about?"

"Um, four hundred and seventy five acres," Sam watched as his brother's shoulders slumped.

"Sam, who owns the houses and property?"

"Half is owned by Peter Roman and the other half Steven Roman."

"As in Dick Roman?"

Sam nodded.

Dean punched a hole in the wall as a string of obscenities blue enough to make a merchant marine blush, flew from his pretty mouth.

Sam ate a banana while he waited for Dean to let it all out. When it was all over he asked, "Feel better?"

"A little."

….

Castiel determined that at the moment at least, escape was not a viable option. He found a wardrobe and dresser full of new clothes and quickly got dressed. The clothes fit him perfectly.

" _Nope, nothing weird about that."_

Castiel sat down on the courting couch facing the steel door and waited for his captor. He dozed; sleeping off the tail end of the drug he was given. Cas had no idea how long he was asleep but when the sound of the door opening woke him, long winter shadows stretched across the floor from the barred window.

There were two people standing in the doorway. One, a hulking beast of a man and in front of him was the Omega that had visited him at the high school.

"Rich Peters?" Cas got to his feet and stood there, fists at his sides, "I don't know what's going on and frankly I don't care. If you don't allow me to return to my family there is going to be hell to pay."

Peter Roman turned to Cecile, "Wait outside; I want to speak to Castiel alone." The Alpha bristled at the thought of leaving the Omega alone with the stranger but did has he was told.

….

The search was called off for the evening and the Novak family was told it would be on again at sunrise. There was no sign of Castiel and a dark depression fell over the Novak home. After the evening meal of delivery pizza, the family sat together in the atrium to discuss the situation. Grace and Alex brought a ray of joy to the somber group.

Spencer warned Dean to not go off half cocked and to leave things to the professionals. That included people on loan from Mateo Mercado, the type of people that would leave no stone unturned.

Dean assured Spencer he had no intention of running off. Of course the Omega had his fingers crossed. He had every intention of leaving just as soon as he could.

…..

Dean lay in bed, arms tucked under his head, staring up at the ceiling. Sam insisted on sleeping next to him so his brother couldn't take off without him.

"Sammy, did you get the address for Steven Roman?"

"Yeah."

"Great, cause at dawn I'm out of here. I can kill two birds with one stone. Burn Dick's bones and look for Cas. Bone burning first though, I can't look for Cas while I'm getting my ass beat but a dead pervert."

"I'm going with you."

"Stay safe Sammy. Watch over Grace."

"I'm going and that's final."

Dean looked over to find Sam had a determined look on his face, jaw set, eyes narrow and arms folded. It was pure bitch face with a side of puberty. Dean knew it was hopeless to argue.

…..

Peter was dressed in a long black garment with rich blue piping. As he approached Castiel the man seemed to float along before stopping in front of the Alpha.

"My true name is Peter Roman." When the Omega reached out to touch Castiel the Alpha fell back on the couch to avoid him.

"As in Dick Roman?"

"Yes, Richard is…was my brother." Peter gestured to his garb, "I still wear black in mourning for him."

Castiel gave the Omega every ounce of bravado within him. "I have no idea what this all has to do with me."

Peter screamed, "Because your slut wife murdered my brother!"

" _Oh my god, how does he know that?"_

"John Winchester murdered your brother. Dean had nothing to do with it. There was a police investigation and they determined it was John. You are misinformed."

The Omega was seething and could barely contain himself. He hiked up his garment and straddled Castiel's lap, pinning the teacher to the back of the couch. Peter had nothing on underneath and the Alpha could feel the damp and heat of the Omega's pussy pressed over his crotch.

Castiel turned his face to the side, avoiding the piercing, dark eyes glaring at him.

Peter pressed his lips to the Alpha's ear, "Dean Winchester murdered my brother. He shoved the broken end of a plastic fork into my beloved Richard's neck and he bled out like a stuck pig." Peter hissed, "The whore could have had the decency to use fine silver."

Castiel's voice was just above a whisper, "How do you know this?"

Peter screamed in his ear, "Because my brother told me!"

The Omega got off his lap and stormed to the door then turned, "I have to leave before I do something I'll regret." The wild eyed man stood there, breathing heavily for what seemed like forever to Castiel. His features suddenly softened and his demeanor changed, "I'll have a tray brought down, you must be starving."

After Peter left, Castiel touched the slick that had leaked from the Omega. Instinctively the Alpha brought his fingers to his nose and sniffed. He pulled off the wet jeans and tossed them in a corner. Castiel felt disgusted both with Peter and himself.

…

Cecile was the one who brought a tray to Castiel. The resentment against the teacher rolled off the big man in waves. Castiel felt it was best to ignore him and avoid eye contact.

"Here you go your Highness; enjoy." The tray was laden with roasted chicken, fingerling potatoes, whipped squash, a bowl of fresh fruit salad and a small chocolate torte. Cecile gestured to the mini fridge, "Drinks are in there."

Castiel only nodded.

Cecile growled, "What's wrong teacher man, are you too good to say anything to me?"

Through the speaker came Peter's voice, "Is there a problem Cecile?"

The Alpha went from angry knuckle dragger to docile, neutered cat. "No, no problem."

Once Cecile left, Castiel devoured his meal. Going hungry wouldn't help him get any closer to reuniting with his family. Castiel was stuck in someone else's crazy world and he would need to play well with others until he found a way to escape.

…..

Dean was up before dawn. He tended to Grace while Sam finished packing up a duffle with everything they needed. Baby was still well stocked with John's hunting supplies. Sam disarmed the alarm at the door.

Sam left a note on the kitchen table so Spencer and Scotty didn't completely freak out although he knew both would be worried and pissed.

Dean brushed the snow off Baby's hood and found two dents where the ghost of Dick Roman went Pompeii with his fists. The Hunter was livid, "I swear to god, I'm going to kill that bastard all over again and burn him twice." Dean tenderly ran his fingers over one of the indentations, "She didn't deserve this."

"Don't worry Dean, we'll burn Roman' bones, find Cas then fix Baby."

The brothers hopped in Baby and headed off to the unknown.

…..

Castiel woke up early the next morning when he felt a dip in the mattress, then someone settling under the covers next to him. _"Please don't let it be Cecile."_

Peter, dressed in a short black silk robe, snuggled up next to his captive. He placed his head on the Alpha's shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

"Please don't try to strangle me, Castiel. There really is no way out and Cecile is sitting right outside the door." Peter worked a trail of kisses up his captive's throat, "I've missed cuddling since Richard died."

Cas lay there frozen, staring up at the ceiling. "You cuddled with your brother like this?" " _Damn, why did I ask that…I need to curtail my sick curiosity."_

Peter mouthed against the Alpha's skin, "Of course, Richard was my mate. We share a child. Andrew is five now. I promised him a new father and now he has one."

"Peter, I don't understand this…"

"Dean murdered my mate and so as his punishment I took you as Richard's replacement. I thought of just killing Dean as revenge but this is so much nicer. He can now live with the fact that he lost the man he loves just as I've had to do. Raising a fatherless child, no comfort or tenderness…it's what he deserves."

The Omega rose up on his elbows and smiled down at the Alpha, "When Richard told me what had really happened I had all sorts of dark ideas." He tapped his temple, "At times it's difficult to control myself. Richard managed to keep me in check and in my place. After he died I went away for awhile to pull myself together and by the time I came home I knew exactly what to do."

Castiel knew ghosts were very real and the thought of Dick Roman wandering around with no flesh to bind him made the teacher's blood run cold.

"Richard speaks to you?"

"Yes, I think he felt my loneliness all those nights locked inside the asylum. He came to me one night and told me everything…not in words but in images. Richard came back home with me." Peter laughed, "Who knows what that devil gets up to when he's gone for days at a time."

All Castiel could think of was Dean and what Dick Roman could do to him. Even though the Winchesters were very different than other boys their ages, that didn't mean they couldn't be harmed. _"What about Grace, dad, Scotty…"_

Peter went to kiss Castiel on the lips but the Alpha turned his head and the kiss hit his cheek instead.

The captive Alpha was between a rock and a hard place, completely reject Peter's advances and perhaps send him into a rage. Castiel had no way to protect Dean or Grace from Cecile short of compliance to Peters wishes.

"I'm sorry, but I love Dean and he's the only one I desire. He owns me body and soul. I don't cheat or even flirt; I can't even fathom a relationship or intercourse with anyone else ever. He is my heart, my Omega."

Peter covered his face with his hands and began to weep. Castiel had no idea what to do. The Omega got up and tied his open robe tightly, hiding the lithe, smooth body beneath.

"I need to rethink my original plan. Dean might need to die in order to free your heart and soul." The spurned Omega began to leave the bed, "I need to ponder on this problem."

Castiel grabbed the Omega's hand and kissed it. "I believe with time I'll forget about Dean. Just leave him be, he is a mother and Grace needs him." The Alpha would have said or done anything to convince Peter to leave Dean and his family alone.

In the end, Peter cupped the beautiful Alpha's face, "How can I resist those pretty blue eyes. I confess, I've actually never killed anyone before and I'd hate to start now and as you said, Dean is a mother."

Peter suddenly began to stare off into space while Castiel stroked his hand. The Omega did a rapid blink and seemed to wake from a dream, "I'll go now."

Castiel just couldn't leave things as they were, he gave the disturbed Omega a long, passionate kiss and Peter went slack in the Alpha's arms.

At that moment it would have been so easy to choke the life out of his captor but Castiel couldn't bring himself to do it. Peters eyes fluttered open as soon as the kiss was broken, he smiled softy at his captive.

Cas put the A in Alpha and Acting with the next part. His voice was honey and gravel. "I'll court you properly, I insist on it…I'll make you mine but in the right way. Can you be patient for me?"

"For you I will try."

"Good boy."

…..

Dean had a difficult time getting the Impala up the long drive but they made it. He pulled around the circle driveway and parked right at the front door of Steven Roman's mansion.

"Ready, Sammy?"

"Ready, Dean."

TBC


	62. Salt and Burn

A/N-Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, they are appreciated!

Steven had gotten up to pee for the third time in as many hours and just as he was about to get back into bed with his mate he heard a deep rumbling outside that got louder and louder then suddenly stopped. The Omega went to the window to see what it was.

Outside, parked about as close to the front entrance as possible, was a large black muscle car. Two young males got out and from what Steven could see from his vantage point, one was a real beauty in his mid teens and the other boy looked just over the cusp of puberty, riding that edge of cute and stunning.

Steven shook Otto awake, "Hon, there are two young men out front."

Otto snapped awake and sprung from their bed, he ran to the window in time to see the strangers dumping bags of salt all the way to the front door. "Didn't the plow guys take care of the salting after the storm?"

Steven noticed the older one constantly looking around as if the boogeyman was going to jump out at any minute. "Otto, go see what they want, maybe they're hungry."

"We don't even know who these kids are."

"I know but to me they look harmless. I'm going with my gut on this."

The Beta rubbed his hand over his mate's pregnant belly, "If you're sure. I'm going to frisk and question them first before I allow them inside."

…

Sam rang the doorbell while Dean kept watch behind them. Suddenly the cold, early morning air became bitter in a matter of seconds; Dean took what felt like a slap to the face that sent him to the cobblestone. Sam whipped around and blasted the ghost of Dick Roman with rock salt.

Otto threw open the door and the former soldier disarmed Sam before the boy knew what was happening. He grabbed the Sam by the jacket and practically lifted him off the ground. "You come to our door with a gun?" Otto growled at Dean, "Do you have a gun, hot shot?"

Dean slowly got up and put his hands in the air, "No I don't. It was only full of rock salt. I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. We are here to see Steven Roman. It's life or death important."

Steven tried to muscle Otto out of the way but the Beta easily held the smaller, pregnant Omega back. "This little guy just shot some rock salt right outside our door." He shook Sam by the collar for good measure.

Dean grabbed the man by his wrist, "I swear to god, if you don't let go of my brother…"

Steven placed a gentle hand on his mate's arm, "Let him go Otto, he's just a kid."

Dean repeated himself to the Omega, "I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. We wouldn't be here if it weren't a matter of life or death."

Steven looked into the teen's pretty green eyes and saw desperation and sadness. "Breakfast is ready and I'm starving. We can talk over a meal."

Otto patted both of the brothers down before they entered; he found two hunting knives, a set of brass knuckles with strange symbols carved into the metal, a blackjack and two containers of bear mace.

"It looks like you boys going into battle."

The young Omega nodded affirmative, "Pretty much."

The Beta waved them inside, "Can't go into battle on an empty stomach."

…

It was a night of tossing and turning for Castiel. He kept thinking up possible scenarios where he could get free. After just a few hours of fitful sleep he woke to the sound of gentle knocking on the steel door.

" _Oh fuck, please don't let it be Cecile, or Peter for that matter. Let it be Dean,_ the _cops, the FBI, my dad, Benny, a pissed off Scotty…anyone even slightly heroic."_

Instead a child's voice came through the slot in the door, "Hi."

Castiel rushed to the door and got down on his knees to peer out and found a pair of dark eyes rimmed with thick lashes looking back at him, "Good morning, who might you be?"

"My name is Andy."

"Hi Andy, you can call me Cas."

"Hi Cas. I'm not supposed to be down here so don't tell my mommy." Andy pushed folded up papers through the slot, "I made these for you."

Castiel opened each one to find drawings done in crayon, color pencil and paint. The subject matter was cheery, sunshine, cats, dogs, ice cream, and three people Cas assumed was himself, Andy and Peter, Andy was smiling, Castiel was smiling and had angel wings and Peter was dressed in black with no expression.

"These are quite nice, I see you have real talent. Thank you, Andy."

"I'm five."

"I'm twenty six."

"Whoa, that's old!"

"It feels that way sometimes."

"I'm gonna ask mommy if you can come upstairs for dinner."

"Awesome, I'd really like that."

Little fingers came through the slot and wiggled at Castiel. Cas lightly held the fingers briefly and Andy giggled. The fingers disappeared followed by the sound of feet running up the stairs.

" _I think this child is the only sane and innocent person in this entire place."_

…..

Steven watched in amazement as the slim teen worked his way through a second stack of buttermilk pancakes and four more sausage links all drenched in butter and maple syrup. Dean shoveled food in with one hand manning a fork while the other hand held an ice pack to his face where Dick had smacked him.

Sam let his banged up brother eat while he continued talking, "So you see why it's so important we do a salt and burn. I know the whole thing might sound crazy but you see what your dead husband did to my brother and it's not the first time."

The pregnant Omega bolted from the table making a dash to the bathroom. He came back a short time later looking a bit pale, "Sorry, morning sickness, that and thinking about Dick again. I thought this was all behind me."

Dean pushed his empty plate away and took a big gulp of coffee. "Sorry we brought this too your door and upset you." Dean set the ice pack down and though the swelling was better, a vivid bruise was just beginning.

Steven reached over and turned Dean's face side to side then let go. "When your father killed that piece of waste I thought I was free of him. After I identified the body I came back here and released the rest of the Omegas. The youngest I re-homed, the rest were sent away to finish school and I set up trusts for each one. It was a fresh start for everyone, a new life."

Sam asked, "Hope I'm not sounding rude but why wouldn't he just leave this all to Peter?"

The Omega smiled slightly, "Because I have two children by Dick Roman and I'm the only Omega he legally married. Everything was split down the middle."

"Where is Dick's body?"

"I released it to Peter; his brother is interred in the family crypt."

Dean was relieved the Omega hadn't just tossed them out on their butts and he believed them. "I'm glad you don't think we're nuts."

"I do believe you. I told Otto just yesterday I thought I had seen Dick wandering around among the hedges. I swore Dick paused next to the statue of Pan and turned to stare right into my eyes and then he vanished. It was terrifying." Steven turned to his mate, "You didn't believe me."

Otto shrugged, "Hey, how did I know that dead prick managed to come back. I thought it was some sort of preggers thing, hallucinations."

Dean growled at the Beta. Sam touched his brother's arm, "Dean, settle down, he didn't mean anything by that." Sam steered the conversation from there, "Do you know where the crypt is?"

Steven shuddered from head to toe just thinking about the time Dick made him go inside the morbid monument to the Roman clan, "On the ancestral property…Peter's property."

…

Castiel was instructed to shower but not shave, Peter wanted him to grow a proper beard and keep things trimmed and sculpted. Given that Cas needed just hours for stubble to show, he knew it wouldn't take long to please the Omega.

Cecile handcuffed Castiel and pushed him up the stairs, down a maze of hallways and into the dining room. He then removed one cuff and secured it to the arm of a dining chair, giving the captive one free hand to eat with.

Castiel had memorized every inch of the mansion he was so far allowed to see. He was desperate to escape this mad house before Peter demanded more than the Alpha wanted to give.

Andy climbed onto one of the ornately carved side chairs next to Castiel. Now that the teacher was able to get a good look at the little boy, he thought Andy was as just as cute as a glitter covered bunny in a patch of fresh clover.

Andy whispered, "I'm glad Mommy said yes. Its Thanksgiving this Thursday and he said tonight is practice for our first holiday meal as a family," he shyly looked away from the teacher, "I've never had one before."

"Thanksgiving?"

"A holiday of any sort except when I went to see Auntie Stevie, Daddy's wife, he had a Christmas for me and my cousins!" The little boy's smile faded, "Then Mommy got mad and I wasn't allowed to see Auntie Stevie anymore. Mommy said he was spoiling me."

Castiel vowed after he escaped he'd find this Auntie Stevie and see if he'd give Andy a decent home.

" _Thanksgiving…our first family holiday with Grace and Alex."_ The thought of not being there put a knot in Castiel's belly. He missed Dean, he missed everyone.

The Alpha's thoughts were interrupted when Peter entered the dining room. The Omega had changed for dinner and it was the first time Castiel had seen the man in something other than black. Peter was dressed in a floor length garment of fine, soft, emerald suede with a plunging neckline. There was no cleavage to be seen since Andy was long past breast milk. A star ruby surrounded with diamonds hung from a choker around the Omega's neck. The man had gone from bitter mourner to showy peacock.

Andy let out a gasp of surprise, "Mommy, you look so pretty."

Peter stopped to give his son a kiss before being seated. Castiel jumped to his feet and pulled out a chair for the Omega. The gentleman inside the Alpha took over as well as to gain favor and access to the rest of the mansion. It worked; Peter blushed like a young Omega with his first crush.

Peter smiled brightly at his captive, "This is lovely, out first family meal together. If you're a good boy Castiel, perhaps we can do Thanksgiving sans handcuffs."

Castiel winked at Omega, "Now don't get my hopes up."

Cecile, sitting at the other end of the excessively long table, let out a snort.

Peter snapped, "Cecile, do you take issue with my idea?"

The hulking man snorted again, "Yeah I do, he's gonna try to run. I don't advise it."

Peter looked from Cecile to Castiel as he nervously nibbled his plump bottom lip, "Well Cecile, You will be here so I'm not worried."

Cecile put his fingers into the shape of a gun and pretended to shoot Castiel, "You better not try to run."

Peter slammed his fist on the table and yelled, "Cecile, go tell Cook we are ready for dinner, after that you can go eat in the kitchen with the other help!"

The big man complied immediately. It was a marvel to Castiel that Peter could control such a huge and dangerous Alpha.

They dined on Tuscan tomato bread soup with steamed mussels. Castiel tried not to smile when Andy wrinkled his nose at the mussels then looked at the teacher and made a gagging sound.

Peter admonished his son for being a picky eater. Castiel volunteered to eat the little boy's portion of mussels and the tension between mother and son dissipated.

Afterward they retired to the main living room, the one with the grand stone fireplace. Castiel examined the ornate carvings of cherubs along the mantle and the life size angels guarding each side. Castiel wasn't sure exactly how tall an angel would be but he was sure they would have to be at least his height of 5'11".

Cook brought them warm rum cake and coffee and milk for Andy. If not for the fact Castiel was held against his will, had a lunatic Omega lusting after him and there was a psychotic Alpha built like a mountain that wanted to put a bullet in his head, the dinner would have been lovely.

Castiel just couldn't sit down; he paced along the windows, stopping at the doors that led to a garden with a massive hedge maze draped in snow. It brought up thoughts of the movie "The Shining". He shivered at the thought of Peter chasing him with an axe, ala Jack Torrance.

Peter stepped up behind Castiel and wrapped his arms around the Alpha's trim waist, "What are you thinking?"

" _I'm wondering if I'd have time to knock you unconscious, grab Andy and escape before your watch dog shoots me."_ Castiel looked down at a bronze statue of Apollo, his fingers itching to grab it, "Oh, my mind is wandering."

The Omega purred, "Am I in your thoughts?"

" _I'm thinking of my wife and daughter and how much I miss them."_ The Alpha pulled away from Peter, only Dean was allowed to hold him that way. He didn't bother to answer.

…..

"You need to beware of Peter. He is a nasty piece of work, he may be crazy but Peter is not stupid, and whatever happens, don't let Cecile, his pussy whipped bodyguard, catch you. That guy wouldn't think twice of killing you both and leaving your bodies to rot in that crypt."

Dean was at a loss as to how they would get there, "Will the Impala make it through all that snow? We can't exactly drive right past the loony tunes mansion right up to the crypt."

Otto had been quietly listening up until that point, "We can take the snowmobiles across the fields and to the trees that separate the properties. I know where the crypt is located. I'll stand guard while Sam and Dean do what they need too."

Dean was all sorts of excited to drive a snowmobile for the very first time but pretended it was no big deal. Sam told Otto they had no idea how to work one.

Otto assured them it wasn't difficult and he'd show the Winchesters how to work the snowmobiles. Dean was relieved to have Otto's help. The faster they did the salt and burn the faster Dean could find Castiel.

…..

Sam and Dean were quick studies with the snowmobiles, especially Dean. They were given proper winter clothing for the task at hand, loaded up the back packs full of supplies along with bags of salt and followed Otto through the fields to the strip of woods separating the properties.

The brothers took in the sight of Rouen Mansion; the imposing building was three solid stories of stone that seemed more like a fortress than a place to raise a family. Rouen was dour and bleak and Sam could sense even from that far away this place was riddled with a dark, tarnished energy.

Otto pointed toward a clearing surrounded by a wrought iron fence, "There it is the cemetery and crypt. You're in luck; it seems Peter kept the paths somewhat maintained."

The brothers hiked up the snowy incline to the locked gate of the crypt and even though the way was slow going, between their gear and bags of salt coupled with slippery conditions they carried on with grim determination.

Once they reached the gate, Dean took off a glove and fished his lock pick set from his backpack. Sam took out a small can of WD-40 and sprayed the keyhole and within minutes Dean worked the mechanism open. They shouldered the door open and entered the crypt.

The oldest coffins were separately contained in their own slots carved into the stone face of the cliff side which was part of the large crypt. Many of the coffins had rotted to pieces, showing the contents inside. There was nothing left but bones and tattered clothing moldering among formerly beautiful and expensive coffins.

Dick's casket was the only one contained inside an individual stone sarcophagus that dominated the middle of the room.

The brothers used their crowbars to break the seal on Dick Roman's sarcophagus; then dragged the heavy lid off the top where it crashed to the floor.

The smell of his corpse, just a year into decomposition, sent Dean running to the open crypt door where he vomited up every bit of breakfast. Sam wasn't far behind him. This was the very real side of a salt and burn and it wasn't pretty.

Dean couldn't help himself, he had to go back and take one last look at body. Even in death Dick Roman carried a smug look on his rotting face. "You are so fucking disgusting," he spat on the corpse, "once this is over you can go to Hell where you belong."

Sam looked at the broken down coffins, "We should salt and burn every damn Roman in here."

"Yes!"

They cut open open the large bags salt and after heavily salting Dick Roman and saturating him with lighter fluid, they tossed the remaining salt and fluid over the ancestors. The brothers worked quickly, lighting each body on fire, Dean paid extra attention to Dick, and making sure every inch was ablaze. The stench and the smoke drove them out.

Sam and Dean grabbed their equipment and ran back to where Otto was nervous Beta watched as smoke poured out of the crypt and flames licked through the open door. "Hurry up, we don't have much time!"

They mounted their snowmobiles and took off through the trail in the woods, across the fields and back to the safely of Steven's mansion.

The Winchester brothers let out victory whoops and gave each other and Otto high fives.

…

Salsa music filled the grand ballroom as Castiel danced Peter across the floor at a rapid pace. The Alpha was down to black slacks, dress shoes and socks and a very sweaty white undershirt. He spun the Omega directly against a chair and pushed Peter to sit.

Cas figured anything was better than a make out session or worse with his captor. Maybe salsa music wasn't the best choice. The talented dancer swung his hips and shook his firm little ass to the music as Peter drooled over the Alpha's fit young body.

Castiel danced his way over to the bank of windows looking for a way out. _"If I could just get out and to a road…how long is the driveway I wonder, a mile maybe? I haven't spotted civilization but it would be worth the risk."_

Then Castiel spotted the fire blazing from door of the crypt upon the hill, casting eerie shadows along the cliff. _"Dean…oh my god, it has to be Dean!"_

He threw open the doors leading outside, pulled off his sweat soaked tee and cast it into the wind, the garment caught high on a tree branch. Castiel prayed the wind would carry his scent to his Omega. That somehow Dean would find him.

The Alpha called out for help but didn't use his Omega's name. Cecile dragged him kicking and screaming back inside. Once the needle plunged into Castiel's shoulder everything went dark.

…..

When Sam and Dean stepped inside the kitchen of Steven's home both were shocked and surprised to see Salvatore sitting at the table, sipping tea. He was dressed to the nines as always and impeccably groomed. The hitman raised the dainty cup, "Hello gentlemen. I got a frantic call from Mr. Novak."

Dean was both pissed off and happy to see Salvatore, "How did you find us?"

"Sam's laptop", he winked at the young Alpha, "kid, you need to remember to clear your browser history, I won't even bring up the other stuff I found on there…" Sal winked at Sam again.

Steven set a plate of sugar cookies on the table, "Boys, you should have told me your friend was coming."

Salvatore took Steven by the hand, causing the Omega to smile and blush, "I can't stay, I need to get these two back home but you've been a delight."

…..

Peter sat alone in his bedroom, wrestling with his oncoming breakdown. He opened the small box sitting on his lap and gently touched the long tassels of hair within, some of it his and some of it Richards. The Omega felt the temperature drop dramatically inside the room, he looked up and there, floating at the foot of his bed was his brother.

Richard's semi solid form crept over top of his brother's supine body. Peter felt his wrists grabbed then pinned above his head and his legs forced open. "No…"

Breath like ice blew over his ear, "Yes."

The ghost of Richard Roman raped his brother. Peter squeezed his eyes shut and dreamed of disappearing just as he had the first time this happened so many years ago.

…

There was no way of getting around it, Sam and Dean needed to go back home and Salvatore said he would follow them all the way there. Just as Dean stepped out into the cold night air he caught something faint and very familiar on the wind.

TBC

A/N-Here are some fun facts. It can takes decades for a body to decay, as there are many factors that affect the rate of decomposition, such as how well the person was embalmed, what type of casket and vault they were placed in, humidity, heat, cold, soil type, water level, depth of burial, the availability of oxygen, accessible by insects or scavengers, body size and weight, clothing, the surface on which a body rests - all determine how fast a fresh body will skeletonize or mummify. A basic guide for the effect of environment on decomposition is given as 'Casper's Law' which determined that where there is free access of air a body decomposes twice as fast than if immersed in water and eight times faster than if buried in earth. People who have been dead for decades could still look fine while others of the same era are completely decomposed. There are just too many factors that affect the rate of decomposition to give a definitive answer.


	63. Cleansing Fire

…..

Sam tossed their equipment into the Impala. He was more than ready to go home, regroup and start fresh in the morning to search for Castiel. Maybe the detective assigned to the case had new leads.

Sam noticed his brother trailing his nose through the frigid night air. The young Alpha did the same but he found nothing of interest. Dean, on the other hand, had locked onto something known only to him.

The faint scent of Castiel vanished as soon as the wind died down. It had come from the direction of Peter Roman's property. Dean let out a whimper; it was the sound of an Omega missing his mate terribly, _"Castiel, scared, desperate and angry."_

"Dean, what is it?"

"Sammy I…"

A vicious snarl interrupted him.

As the wind picked up, Dick Roman took form from flakes of powdery snow caught on a winter wind, appearing directly in front of them. The snarl changed to a roar so loud that it obliterated the sound of the howling wind.

"Dean!"

Sam watched helplessly as his brother was lifted off the ground as if he weighed less than a feather. Roman flung the teen against the back of Sal's sedan. Dean rolled off the trunk, landing hard on the pavement.

When Salvatore got out of the sedan he was faced with the snowy specter of Dick Roman. Sal had no problem dealing with the living no matter how big or bad the person was but taking down an honest to goodness ghost was not in his wheelhouse.

"What the fuck…"

The ghost of Dick Roman passed through the living man's body. Sal collapsed to the ground, his body core temperature dropped dangerously low.

"Hey, over here you dead freak!" Sam leveled the shotgun, blasting a round of rock salt directly at Roman. The specter exploded into tiny ice shards and then vanished.

…

In Castiel's drugged dreamland he was with his Dean and Grace. They were warm, safe and happy back at the farmhouse. Grace took an unsteady step towards her father while Dean caught the moment on video. _"Come on Gracie, come to daddy."_

It was a comforting dream interrupted by the Alpha's full bladder. He woke up enough to shuffle to the little bathroom and take a piss. On the shuffle back to the bed he saw a figure sitting on the overstuffed chair in the corner. Castiel turned on the lamp and saw it was Peter, dressed in solid black. His head was bowed and his pale hands were clasped tightly on his lap.

Castiel's eyes rolled toward the steel door and noticed it was ajar. He took a chance and pulled it open only to find Cecile sitting on the steps, waiting for Peter. The hulk glared at him.

The Alpha stepped back inside his prison.

Peter's voice was bereft of emotion, "Castiel, do you think it is possible to love and hate someone equally?"

"Is this about me?"

"No, my brother."

The Omega lifted his head to look up at his captive. The Alpha was shocked to see Peter had been slapped around and blood had dried at the crook of his neck from a vicious bite wound.

"Richard is angry with me because I'm replacing him with you. I suppose I deserved a reclaiming."

Castiel had yet to see the ghost of Dick Roman but after his own first hand experiences with the malevolent ghost of John Winchester, he believed Peter.

The teacher crouched down in front of Peter and touched the finger shaped bruises that decorated his neck, "exactly when did Richard come back to you?"

"When I was in the institution he came to comfort me. Richard followed me home and has been here ever since. I do love my brother but when he hurts me I feel hatred for him. It's always been this way…over and over and over…my whole life."

" _Do I dare ask and risk setting him off?"_ Castiel bravely ventured into dangerous territory, "Peter, do you have anything of Richards?"

The Omega's shoulders slumped, he looked completely defeated. "Everything is Richards."

"I meant something like his baby teeth or a lock of his hair."

Peter looked suspiciously at the Alpha, "Why?"

If Dean had torched the crypt and Dick Roman was still here then there had to be something left that kept the spirit earthbound. By the way Peter had responded, Castiel felt the damaged brother had something in his possession that needed to be destroyed.

" _I can do this for my family's sake."_ "I was just curious. Peter, you are in no shape to be alone, I'll share your bed this evening and comfort you." Castiel, still at the Omega's feet, rolled his big blue eyes up at Peter and hoped he looked very sincere.

….

The sound of someone singing "Afternoon Delight" off key was just enough to wake up Dean. When he opened his eyes he saw Sam, looking worse for wear, was fussing with his brother's blanket.

Dean croaked, "Sammy."

"Dean, you're awake!"

"Don't sing that song, it's weird."

"Alfie likes it."

"Don't care."

"Do you feel better?" Sam scrunched his eyebrows and pursed his lips, sure signs the kid was really worried.

Dean managed a smile with his busted lips, "Five by five, little brother."

A doctor with a silver mane of hair and an air of self importance strode into the room, brushed past Sam and began checking Dean's vitals; he shined a light in the Omega's eyes and then did a little poking and prodding.

Dean was offended; there had been no introduction or explanation, as an Omega he was just supposed to accept the rudeness. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Doctor Chase. Do you remember what happened to you?"

" _A dead guy smashed me into the back of a hitman's sedan and almost killed me. I was looking for my missing husband who I think is being held by a lunatic in an old mansion."_

"Nope."

"Your brother said you were attacked by a creep."

"That sounds about right. So what's the verdict Doc, can I leave?"

"No, we want to keep you overnight for observation. Your father-in-law agreed it's for the best."

Sam chimed in, "Spencer came as soon as I called him. He's in the waiting room."

Doctor Chase said his goodbyes and left the brothers alone.

Dean held out his arms, "Sammy I need a hug." Sam took one look at the bruises coupled with his brother's big, expressive eyes and he was a goner. All he wanted at that moment was to hold and comfort his brother. Sam bent over and wrapped his brother in a warm embrace, _"Aw, poor Dee."_

Sam felt wandering fingers checking his pockets, he straightened up and took two steps back, "You jerk!

"Where are Baby's keys?"

"I've got the keys so don't worry about it."

"Where is she?"

"The parking lot, I drove her here." Sam did a preemptive wince as he waited for his brother to explode. Instead Dean just nodded.

"Thanks Sam, I just wanted to be sure she's safe." _"You're thirteen! Give me my goddamn keys!"_

Spencer entered the room; he was dressed in winter boots, flannel pajama pants, a winter coat and a trapper hat. All that coupled with a three day growth of beard made the normally put together Alpha look like a disturbed hermit. "Hey, how's my favorite daughter-in-law?"

Dean growled at his elder, "I'm not a chick."

The Alpha was relieved, Dean sounded like his old, feisty self, "Ah good, you're feeling better."

Spencer handed Sam some bills, "Get me a coffee and whatever you want." Spencer watched as Sam left, "What a great kid." He pulled up a chair and sat by Dean's bedside, "Dean, I want you to know that there are detectives on the case and they'll find Castiel. I also have people searching for him." Spencer scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, "We'll find him Dean. I know my son is alive, I can feel it."

"Sure, just as soon as everyone gets done jumping through hoops to find him." _"There is no right or wrong way, only my way."_

"Spencer frowned, "What do you mean?"

" _I mean, I'm not waiting around for a fucking search warrant or probable cause or any other bullshit."_

"Never mind."

Rest up and tomorrow I'll take you home. Grace misses you and…and Castiel very much." Spencer almost lost his composure; he couldn't afford to be viewed as a weak Alpha. Spencer stood strong for the family; instead he had his mini breakdowns in private.

Dean held out his arms, "I really could use a hug." It was partially true, he needed a hug from Castiel but one from his Alpha father-in-law would do for the moment. He genuinely loved Spencer although Dean didn't toss the L word around very often. The Hunter also needed the man's keys.

Spencer bent down and wrapped his arms around Dean, "I'm glad you're ok, son. We can talk more tomorrow."

"Sure, thanks Spencer." Dean slipped his hand in the Alpha's coat pocket and scored the keys to Spencer's Land Rover. "Will you stick around a while? You don't need to sit with me; just knowing you're in the waiting room is a comfort."

Spencer looked up at the clock on the wall; it was already two in the morning, "Sure, they have a waiting area with some comfy furniture, I'll just nap there. I might as well stay until you're released."

Dean felt crappy for lying to Spencer and swiping his keys but he had no choice. Cas needed Dean right this minute and everyone else was working in slow motion. The Hunter had no time for proper procedure.

….

Cecile was furious, it took every shred of control not to bust into Peter's bedroom and break the little teacher's neck. He hated Castiel with a passion though it wasn't personal. Cecile hated any male in Peter's sights.

" _Fuck this."_

The knuckle dragger Alpha decided to go work off his destructive energy. If anything happened it would be on Peter and not him. There was no place for Castiel to go even if he did escape. The man would freeze to death before he ever found help and that would suit Cecile just fine.

Cecile had thought about going rouge by killing Dean and their spawn to destroy Castiel completely but opted to take an axe to one of the many paintings of the Roman family instead. It would be a small satisfaction.

…..

Castiel knelt next to the massive, claw footed tub carefully bathing Peter. The Alpha never once averted his pretty blue eyes from the Omega's naked flesh. It was a chore, a means to an end and he had no attraction to Peter even if the man had a very fit body.

Sex of any kind was the last thing on Peter's mind. After being forced to submit to the ghost of his dead brother it would be a long time before the Omega would have those feelings again, even for someone as kind and attractive as Castiel.

Peter was grateful for the show of tenderness and care at the hands of his captive. Castiel could have drowned him right there in the bathtub and worried about Cecile killing him afterward but the Alpha didn't.

When Castiel put him to bed and then lay down next to him atop the covers, Peter wasn't offended. He felt Castiel was being a gentleman.

As the Alpha ran gentle fingers through Peter's dark hair he asked in his very best gavel and honey voice, "We should drink to new beginnings."

"Wine?"

"Yes, wine. I'll fetch it, where should I go?"

Peter pressed a button on the wall next to the headboard, "Cecile will bring some."

A voice barked from an intercom, "Yes?"

"Cecile, bring a bottle of red and two glasses."

A string of faint curses were heard. A short time later the big Alpha entered wearing only snowy white boxers; he wanted to show off his sculpted body to the smaller Alpha as a means of intimidation and also to show Peter what he had been missing. Cecile uncorked the wine and then left, slamming the door behind him.

Castiel poured glass after glass of the vintage wine for Peter in hopes of getting him to sleep.

"Peter, who else is in the house, does Cook live here or perhaps a nanny for Andy?"

His speech a bit slurred, Peter answered, "Just us, Cecile and Andy. Cook won't stay because she says Rouen holds too many ghosts. I've never found a live-in nanny for Andy, no one is brave enough. I suppose to an outsider, Rouen is a bit unsettling." Peter pulled back the covers and patted the mattress, "come hold me."

" _This is for my family."_

Castiel joined him under the covers, stroking Peter's hair until he fell asleep.

….

Dean found his clothes, got dressed and slipped quietly from the hospital room. The key to not getting caught was to act as if you belonged. The Hunter walked as if he was supposed to be roaming the halls and it was no easy task considering he felt like his body just went through a meat grinder.

When his back was to the wall, Dean had the unique ability to compartmentalize his pain and focus on what was important at that moment. Sam was the same. It had gotten the brothers out of all sorts of dangerous situations.

He found the parking structure and spent almost an half an hour pressing the electronic lock button on Spencer's keychain until the flashing lights alerted Dean to where the Rover was parked.

He buckled up and then headed out to save his man, come hell or high water.

…

Castiel searched Peter's room for a piece of Dick Roman but came up empty. Little did he know there was a small wooden box hidden under Peter's pillow.

" _There has to be something here. Escape or keep searching…what should I do?"_ He decided to keep searching. Dick Roman needed to be stopped.

…..

Cecile went to the ballroom, put on some music and prepared to work off aggression.

He zeroed in first on a portrait of Lorraine and Edger Roman. He always hated the way Peter and Richard's tiny, bird-like mother stared down upon everyone with her watery blue eyes, worse was the father, tall and grim, his mouth forever captured in a tight line of disapproval.

" _Fuckers"_

He yanked the huge painting from the wall and went to work on its heavy, ornate frame with his broad axe.

…

The mansion was a maze even the hero Theseus would have found a challenge. Cas didn't need a ball of twine however, he needed a map, _"Basement to dining room to ballroom…basement to bedroom…balconies, winding stairs….hall after hall…crap."_

Castiel heard the aggressive music and followed it right to the open doors leading into the ballroom. Cecile was in what the teacher recognized as an unchained state of wild fury. It reminded Castiel of the Viking Berserkers in hamask.

Almost as disturbing to Castiel was a rock version of "Der Walkürenritt" playing in the background. It was awful.

Cecile stopped the destruction to sniff the air _,_ his head snapped toward the teacher. He snarled at what he now considered prey.

Castiel dashed down the hall as the crazed man chased him with the axe. He grabbed a small statue of a satyr off a table and flung it at Cecile, nailing him straight in the forehead.

Cecile teetered but managed to stay on his feet. If anything, the mask of fresh blood made him look even more terrifying. "I am going to end you!"

,…..

Dean raced down the long, hidden drive and it seemed to take forever to reach the end of the forest road. As the Rover breached the trees, the dark visage of Rouen Manor appeared like the stuff of nightmares. He parked next to the large fountain in the center circle drive and dashed to the front doors but found them locked.

Dean grabbed the first thing he could find, a large stone gargoyle guarding the doorway on its pedestal. The Hunter was on autopilot, he didn't feel pain or any particular emotion. Dean was focused only on saving Castiel.

He barely noticed the back breaking weight of the gargoyle as he slammed it against the stained glass window, shattering the depiction of Saint Michael and Lucifer into pieces.

He tossed his coat over the windowsill and climbed inside.

…

Cecile chased Castiel down hall after hall, through the kitchen. They ended up back in the ballroom before he managed to catch his prey. He lifted a struggling, spitting mad Castiel off his feet and slammed him to the ground. Cecile grabbed the teacher by the hair and slammed his head against the marble floor. He took great satisfaction when the teacher's body went limp in his arms.

A pool of blood rapidly spread around the teacher's head and when some got on Cecile's bare foot he wiped it off on Castiel's clothes in disgust. He ignored his uncomfortable erection bobbing through the fly of his pristine white boxers. Blood and violence always got Cecile hard as a rock. _"Maybe I'll pay Peter a visit when I'm done and show the Omega what a real man is."_

"I'll finish you just as soon as I chop and burn this portrait of Dickhead." Cecile easily lifted the huge painting of Dick Roman from above the fireplace and tossed it on top the remnants of the other. He raised the axe above his head then struck the first blow, obliterating Dick Roman's smirking face.

…..

Dean followed the weird music directly to the ballroom where he found a bizarre and shocking sight of blood and violence.

Dean's first instinct was to rush to his fallen husband but there was the matter of a giant in boxers chopping away at a painting with an axe. Going in kamikaze would have put Castiel in even more danger. The Hunter thought quickly on his feet, he grabbed a corded sash from a heavy curtain then quietly slipped up behind the Alpha.

Dean was actually glad the music was playing. It made it easy to surprise his prey. _"You're dead, asshole, first for hurting my husband and second for having shitty taste in music."_

Dean launched himself onto the Alpha's back, wrapping his strong legs tight around Cecile's waist. Immediately Cecile starting bucking like a bull in an attempt to dislodge the attacker. Dean wrapped the sash around Cecile's thick neck and leaned back, using his weight to strangle him.

Cecile spun them in circles, he slammed Dean against a wall over and over again but the Hunter only clung tighter. Finally, Cecile dropped to the floor, weakly clawing at the sash. Dean braced his feet against Cecile's lower back and pulled with all his strength until he felt the man go limp. The Hunter had no idea if the monster was dead or not but he was down for the count.

Dean crawled over to his husband and gently stroked his blood spattered cheek, "Please babe, please wake up." He checked Cas' wrist for a pulse and was relieved to find one, strong and steady.

Castiel whispered, "Dean."

"Don't worry my Alpha, I've got you." Dean wasn't sure how bad Castiels condition was. Did he have a neck injury or a fractured skull and would Dean able to move him safely?  
"Cas, can you move your head?"

Suddenly the temperature in the ballroom dropped dramatically as Dean's nemesis formed in front of them.

Roman looked from Cecile to Dean as if deciding who he wanted first.  
Dick Roman despised Cecile, the man who had lusted after his Omega for years, all the while pretending to be loyal to the family when his loyalty was only to Peter. Why his parents kept Cecile on, Dick never understood. After Lorraine and Edgar died, Dick fired him on the spot. The fact he was still here, had destroyed Dick's portrait and still lusted after Peter, made up the ghost's twisted mind.

The speakers blew at the same time, sending the huge room into relative silence. Dick first lunged toward Dean; causing fear in the Omega was like ambrosia to the spirit. Weaponless, Dean shielded Castiel with his own body as the specter laved a somehow cold and slimy tongue across the Omega's face.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and recited every single warding, banishing, religious mantra in his arsenal against evil he could think of in hopes something might help. He didn't want to go down without a fight.

Roman turned his attention to Cecile, he shoving the barely breathing man head first into the roaring fire.

Cecile let out a single, strangled cry and then went forever silent. His body twitched and jerked as the stench of melting fat and crisping skin quickly filled the air.

His burning body was yanked from the fireplace and dragging unceremoniously through the ballroom and out the doors. Dean heard the sound of Cecile's skull thump against each step all the way to the second floor.

…

Dean grabbed Castiel's arms and dragged him from the ballroom all the way back to the front doors and then to the Rover, all the while praying he didn't injure Castiel much more than he already was.

Once they reached the vehicle, Dean opened a backdoor and used the last of his strength to lift his mate inside.

Just as Dean was going to slam the door shut, Castiel opened his eyes. He grabbed Dean's wrist tightly, "Dean, there is a little boy inside...I have to save Andy." Cas struggled with the Omega to get out but he was as weak as a kitten and Dean easily held him back.

Castiel pleaded, "Let me go, Dean. He is an innocent."

"Have faith in me Cas, I'll save him."

….

Andy stood in the doorway of his parent's bedroom, bawling his eyes out. He held out his hand to his mother, "Please Mommy, come with me."

Peter stood frozen on the spot, clutching the little box containing the hair of his brother.

Richard had dropped the burning body of Cecile onto what used to be a living Richard's bed and in seconds the room was on fire. Andy watched in horror as his dead father floated just behind his mother. Spectral arms wrapped themselves tightly around Peter's waist and neck.

Richard reached out and beckoned to Andy but the little boy took a step back. Andy didn't want to die but despite everything that had happened he still wanted to save his mother. "Mommy, you are sick but I can help you!"

Peter's dark eyes rapidly blinked then snapped open. For once in a very long time he had a moment of total clarity. He smiled softly at his son, tears running down his cheeks, "Mommy loves you Andy and I'm so sorry. Run as fast as you can, get out of Rouen and never look back."

Richard whispered in his brother's ear, "I'll never let you go."

Peter closed his eyes and waited. With a quick jerk, Richard snapped his neck. The box dropped into the flames just as the door slammed shut.

Andy screamed, "Mommy!"

A stranger appeared at the top of the stairs and Andy backed against the wall, there was no escape. Black smoke rolled from beneath the door and it was a matter of moments before it caught the rest of the mansion on fire.

Dean grabbed the little boy and carried him to the ground floor and out the front doors. Andy didn't struggle one bit, he had a death grip on the Omega and when Dean tried to pry him off Andy didn't want to let go.

"Andy, I've got to get us out of here."

"What about Cas?"

Dean opened the back door to the Rover where his husband was curled in a ball, "See? He's fine." He pushed Andy in next to Castiel.

Andy grabbed Dean's sleeve and looked up at him with awe, "Are you a superhero?"

"Sure kid, I'm Super Omega."

TBC


	64. Out of the Mouths of Babes

A/N- Thank you for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate them. Sorry for the delay, real life got in the way of my writing. Enjoy.

...

The fire picked up its pace, spreading to the other floors. Dean wanted to get them far away from the burning mansion before the fire hit the basement.

Dean couldn't recall the last time he had something to eat or drink or the last time he had a decent night's sleep. He was still feeling the effects of the ghost attack and a brutal bashing from Cecile, all that coupled with the thick smoke had made Dean lightheaded and nauseas.

" _Concentrate, stay awake."_

He put the Rover in gear and took his foot off the brake, the vehicle rolled halfway down the drive, veered to the right and stopped with the front end stuck in a grouping of topiaries.

Dean had passed out.

Andy peeked over the seat to find Super Omega's eyes closed, the teen was making a wheezing sound that scared him near to death. He crawled onto the passenger seat and shook the stranger's shoulder but the guy didn't respond. The little boy found Dean's cell in his back pocket and dialed 911.

As soon as Andy heard the operator's voice he said, "We need help; send doctors, cops and firemen to Rouen."

….

With some effort, Dean opened his eyes to slits. The rest of his body felt as if it were made of lead. Standing over him was a very tall angel with long, flowing, corn silk hair and brilliant blue eyes. _"Great, I'm dead…well at least my guardian angel is hot."_

The injured Hunter croaked, "Are you an angel?"

Scotty smiled down at him, "Close but no cigar. Did you go blind during your heroics?" He did a quick spin, showing off his knee high, black shearling boots, black tights and long buffalo check shirt, "Would an angel dress like this?"

When Dean realized he was in a hospital, a look of panic crossed his face; he struggled to his elbows and looked around the room, "Where's Cas?"

…

Doctor Kapur walked in to find a very upset Omega demanding to see his husband. Though the teen was every shade of bruise possible, he still managed to look angry and defiant. Dean was ready to drag himself out of the room and find his Alpha and heaven help the person that got in his way.

Luckily Kapur had a good bedside manner with her patients. She didn't stand over Dean; instead she pulled a chair and sat next to the bed. "Hello Dean, my name is Doctor Kapur, what would you like to know about your husband's condition?"

All the fight left Dean's body, tears tracked down his face hot and plentiful, "Tell me everything."

"Well, Castiel had a CT scan and we found a skull fracture. I put him in a medically induced coma that protects the brain and helps with healing. The good news is, these injuries usually heal on their own. He has no other broken bones. He's been through a lot from the looks of him."

"H-how does he come out of the coma?"

"I'll begin reducing the sedation drugs gradually until he wakes up. Castiel is a very strong and healthy young man, he is quite lucky, this could have been much worse. How did he receive this injury?"

Dean recalled Castiel prone on the ballroom floor, his head in a pool of his own blood, "Someone slammed his head against a marble floor." He grabbed the sleeve of the Doctor's coat, "I want to see him."

"Of course, Dean."

…..

It was difficult to see Castiel on a ventilator; he looked so pale and helpless just lying there with his eyes closed. Dean held his husband's hand until the nurse insisted he need needed his own rest and guided Dean back to his own room. As soon as she left he went right back to Cas.

Scotty picked up Dean the next day. He knew he'd have a hell of a struggle getting the Omega to separate from his Alpha so Scotty played dirty and brought along Grace.

Dean took one look at his baby girl and melted. He took her in his arms and sniffed her plump cheek then nuzzled Grace's curls. Dean' nipples spontaneously began to leak milk and he lifted his flannel shirt to allow her to nurse. He didn't care who was watching or what they thought of the teen, sitting there in the hall of the hospital nursing his baby.

After that Dean agreed to go back home with Scotty.

Once they arrived, Scotty persuaded Dean to take a hot bath and afterward eat a hearty portion of the beef stew Sam had made with his own two hands. Dean yawned over and over, fighting the sleep he so desperately needed to heal his own injuries.

Sam came to the rescue. He chided Dean, telling the Omega it would be selfish not to take care of himself because Castiel and Grace needed him healed and rested. It worked; Dean went to sleep almost instantly.

…

When Castiel first opened his cerulean eyes the first thing he saw was Dean standing over him with concerned on his face. As soon as the Omega knew Cas was awake, his frown turned into a dazzling smile.

Dean looked to Doctor Kapur, "Can I kiss him?"

Castiel's throat felt raw after a week on a ventilator. His voice sounded courser than normal when he said, "kiss me." Dean bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his husband's lips.

"Welcome back, babe."

….

Thanksgiving had come and gone while the Alpha was under but that didn't matter, he was alive and there would be other Thanksgivings to share with his family. All that was important was being back at home.

Castiel dreamed of sharing Grace's first Christmas while he was trapped in Rouen Manor and now that dream would come true.

…

As they walked the last few steps to the front door of their home, Dean held onto Castiel's arm as if he was guiding an old lady across the street, "Almost there, babe."

Castiel could walk on his own but it made Dean feel good to help him plus Cas enjoyed any contact with his love.

Dean helped him over to the old easy chair and waited as Cas sat down. The teen crouched down and looked into his husband's eyes, "Comfy?"

Castiel cupped his wife's freckled face and smiled back, "There is no need to fuss over me like this. If anything I should be waiting on you hand and foot. I would have died if you hadn't saved me." He took Dean's hand and kissed the palm, "I'll be forever grateful."

Dean blushed over the adulation, "You've save me before Cas, twice, I'm the one forever grateful. Besides, we're mates; I'd move heaven and earth to save you."

They heard someone in the kitchen shout, "Gross!" I

It was followed by peals of baby laughter.

Sam walked shirtless into the living room, holding Grace in his arms. He stopped in front of Cas then held her at arm's length, "Welcome home."

Dean sniffed his brother then wrinkled his nose, "Aw, Sammy you stink."

"I have projectile vomit in my hair and all over my shirt. The worst part is that it's your boob milk. Do you know how icky that is to have your own brother's boob milk puke all over you?"

"My milk is organic grade A, Sammy. Quit bitchin'."

Grace took one look at her daddy and shrieked her happiness. Her chubby arms stretched toward him and once the baby was in grabbing range she took a fist full of shirt and wouldn't let go.

Castiel took her from Sam and waited patiently as the baby examined him. Grace tugged on his beard, yanked his bangs and patted his face and chest. Satisfied her daddy was truly real; Grace rested her head against Castiel's chest, listening to her daddy's steady heartbeat. It had been a strange and stressful time without her father. The rumble of the Alpha's voice, his scent and gentle hands had been missed. The baby's world was whole again.

...

Finding his way back to normal after the kidnapping was more difficult than Castiel expected. Physically and mentally it had taken a toll. The Alpha tried his best to brush it off and move on; he didn't want to drag Dean down into the dark places where his mind went.

Just a few days after coming home, Castiel had to relive it all again. Dean had kept Detective Monsanto at bay as long as he could to protect his husband but one snowy morning while they were having breakfast; Monsanto came knocking at their door.

The grizzled detective acknowledged Dean with a nod, "I'm here to talk to Mr. Novak."

This was the same detective that had handled the investigation into Dick Roman's death so Dean was not happy to see him.

Dean bristled, "I told you he doesn't feel up to it and I don't either."

Castiel appeared behind Dean and placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, giving a gentle squeeze. "It's alright Dean, let's get this over with."

….

The hardboiled detective watch the Omega as he moved around the kitchen, making coffee, taking out the milk and sugar and ending with a mug angrily slammed on the counter. Monsanto was startled when the Omega looked over his shoulder with a look of pure anger. The detective's dick went from half hard to limp in a matter of seconds.

Monsanto took a small, leather bound note pad from his pocket and a flipped it open. "Mr. Novak…"

"Call me Castiel."

"Castiel, when the fire inspector went through the ruins of the manor, he narrowed down the origins of the fire, it started in ballroom first. The second point seemed to have been the actual body of Cecile Downy which was located upstairs in what I assume was a bedroom."

The teacher slowly rubbed his temples, hoping to ward off the headache he felt coming on, "I wouldn't know. I was unconscious."

"Castiel, we found the basement room where you were held. Almost everything was destroyed. The the locks, the bars, metal gate and steel doors survived. Tell me exactly what happened from the beginning."

"Peter Roman came to my school in the guise of a parent with a son about to start high school. He said his son was an Omega and he wanted to make sure Andy would be treated well. Oddly, after that meeting when I went to pick up food for dinner, "Rich" as he called himself, was also at the restaurant. I walked him to his car both at the school and the restaurant parking lot to be sure he made it to his car safely. I thought that was the end of it."

Dean snorted from behind them. He set a mug of coffee in front of the detective, "Sugar or milk?"

"No thank you, Dean."

"That's Mr. Novak to you."

Castiel reached out and touched his mate lightly on the arm, silently asking his mate to play well with others. Dean softened his attitude, "Call me Dean." Dean took a seat next to his mate.

Castiel continued, "I was at my vehicle located in the school parking lot when two strangers grabbed me and injected me with something. I woke up in that basement room."

"Who else was in the house with you?"

"Peter, Andy and Cecile, he was Peter's muscle."

Castiel went on to tell the detective about his time there. The teacher was honest except for the part about the ghost of Dick Roman being behind it all. Dean listened closely, Castiel hadn't opened up about the details to him and the story sounded like something out of a gothic novel.

Monsanto questioned Dean next. Dean started his story from his search for Castiel, meeting Steven and Otto, getting the crap beat out of him from a crazed stranger who escaped into the woods and how he caught the scent of Castiel coming from the direction of Peter Roman's estate.

"So let me get this straight, there is a wild man living in the forest there who attacked you."

"Yeah."

"He attacked you but Sam fended him off with a sawed off shotgun full of rock salt."

"That's right."

"Why did Sam have a shotgun full of rock salt handy?"

"There are a lot of weird people in the world."

"Tell me about your escape from the hospital."

Dean folded his arms and tilted his chair back, "I didn't escape; I borrowed Spencer's keys and went over there to save my man."

"How could you be sure Castiel was even there? It seems impossible to scent a person from that far away."

Dean smirked at the detective, "You've never had a relationship with an Omega before, have you?"

The man turned beet red, "I have a female wife. I've never found your kind appealing…no offense."

Dean leaned forward just to make the man even more uncomfortable, "Take women's intuition and triple it, take her sense of smell and quadruple it."

Castiel interjected, "Think of a love so deep and so strong that it threatens to consume you…that is the kind of bond an Omega has with the right mate. I'm trying to say our love is on a different level."

Dean rolled his eyes at the detective, "It would hard to explain to someone like you."

After that, Monsanto listened to the rest of Dean's story with little interruption.

The Detective had one last thing to say before leaving and it was what Dean had been dreading.

"As you both know, John Winchester was found responsible for the death of Dick Roman. There were no other suspects but even then I felt there were holes in the whole thing."

Dean tensed up. He didn't want to explain how and why he killed Roman even if it was in complete self defense and in order to save his life and his unborn baby.

Monsanto closed his notepad and tucked it back in his pocket, "but it's hard to get details from two dead men." He looked Dean directly in the eye, "I suppose that was what spurred Peter Roman to kidnap Castiel, as a sort of payback for your father killing his brother."

Castiel commandeered the discussion, "Peter Roman checked into a mental hospital after his brother died. They had an incestuous, abusive relationship since Peter was a boy; he bore Dick Roman a son. I imagine that would be enough to drive anyone mad. He told me himself that it was revenge for John taking away his Alpha. I was a replacement," Castiel sighed, "I just told you all this."

The Alpha stood and Dean joined him. "Is that all, Detective? I want to put this dark chapter of our lives to rest forever. It has been very hard on us; we have a baby to think of and a future to build. I don't want to revisit this again with you."

Monsanto noticed Dean no long looked him in the eye, in fact the Omega had his face resting on his Alpha's shoulder and his body language told Monsanto the teen was tense.

"Don't worry; I'm letting sleeping dogs lie. I have to say, this is the strangest case I've ever worked. You two should write a book about it." He smiled, "I'd buy it."

Castiel walked the detective to the door and before the man left, Cas shook his hand.

"Thank you, Detective."

There was an unspoken agreement between them.

Case closed.

…

That night, Castiel told Dean what had been weighing heavy on his mind. He pulled his Omega into his arms incase Dean decided to bolt.

"Dean, I need to tell you something."

The teen kissed a fading bruise on his Alpha's cheek, "You can tell me anything, Cas, you know that."

Castiel closed his eyes and exhaled the breath he had been holding. "I kissed Peter deeply, I bathed him, slept next to him and he touched me… everywhere. I didn't want any of it, my hand was forced and I felt absolutely no attraction to him. I just wanted to survive so I could come home to you and Grace. I was buying time." The Alpha shuddered. "It was disgusting to me; I felt dirty, in fact I still feel unclean."

Dean knew what it was like to have forced physical contact and feeling like filth during and after. "Sweetheart, I understand completely. This wasn't your fault."

"You aren't upset with me?"

"Anything you needed to do to survive and come home to me was worth it."

When Dean curled against the Alpha's fit body and ran his fingers through Cas' luxurious thicket of pubic hair, the man's cock respond immediately.

It had been a long time since they had fucked and the Omega was riding the edge of his second heat due at any time and nothing but his English teacher's beautiful cock stuffed deep inside him could quell the throb between his legs.

Castiel forgot all about his time at Rouen, his thoughts were focused on the incredibly hotter than fuck, teen playing with his dick. He tossed back the covers, settled between his wife's fuzzy, creamy thighs and took a swipe at the Omega's slick covered pussy.

The Alpha let out a dark laugh when he heard his mate whimper, "Do you want me to stop?"

The teen raised his hips in the air and smacked his dick against the sensual English teacher's handsome face, "I'm feeling my heat so you better throw me a knot, Teacher."

Mr. Novak had his student ankles to ears in a flash. Dean bit his lip to hold back the scream building inside him as his teacher administered a brutal, pile driver fuck. The teacher and student dynamic were as exciting as their Alpha and Omega relationship. Forbidden and scandalous, teen Dean made Alphas and Betas hard and Castiel made omegas and females wet as a fountain. Together, they were hotter than a thousand suns.

Afterward the sweaty, exhausted, happy and fully knotted couple fell asleep. At least until Grace started fussing an hour later. Cas' eyes snapped open when he heard his daughter over the monitor.

The cry of an Alpha's progeny had a knot deflating effect on a man, freeing up the Omega to tend to his children. In this case it was Castiel who went to check on his girl. He was after all, a progress and enlightened male.

…..

Castiel had hesitated when Steven extended them an invitation to lunch but he needed to see where Andy lived and if the little boy was alright. Dean vouched for them; he told Castiel that Steven and Otto weren't creeps.

When Otto answered the door, the teacher's eyes locked onto the former soldier's and he saw strength and gentleness there. The Beta waved them inside.

Andy came tearing around the corner and came to a halt in front of them, "I made you guys some art." Despite the horror he had been through just a few weeks ago, the little boy seemed to be doing ok.

He jimmied himself between Cas and Dean and stuck a little, paint covered hand in each of theirs and practically dragged them to the living room where Steven was nursing an infant. "Look, I got a sister!" Andy let go and hopped on the couch next to Steven.

Castiel broke into a big smile, "A sister?"

Andy nodded with a serious look on his face. "Aunt Stevie is my Mommy now and Uncle Otto is my daddy, so that means Lucy is my sister." He looked down at the polished wood floor, "I know you were supposed to be my daddy…I hope you aren't mad."

Castiel crouched in front of the child that looked so much like the Roman brothers and took his hand, "I think you have the perfect mommy and daddy now, besides, I'd rather be your friend. How does that sound?"

Andy's eyes lit up, "That would be great. What about Super Omega?"

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed, "There is nothing super about me I'm just a regular guy. I'd like to be your friend though."

Andy did a whoop and a fist pump,"Awesome!"

Dean messed up the kid's thick, dark hair, "Yeah, we'll get along just fine."

…

Steven spoke to Castiel and Dean out of earshot of Andy.

"I've put both properties up for sale. I want to start over with my new family so we build our very own house and leave the past behind us. The money from the sale of Peter's property will go in a trust for Andy, between that and his seventy percent interest in Roman Enterprises, the boy will be set for life and then some. We also petitioned the court to adopt Andy, he belongs with us."

Dean looked over at the kid who was currently building a Lego truck with his new dad, "How's he been doing?"

"Andy has a lot of nightmares and a lot of questions. It's not like I can take him to a therapist considering the ghost of his father brought on the majority of his issues. The whole thing was so disturbing; I can't imagine what he's going through. Dean, do you think you could talk to him?"

…

Dean and Andy sat on beanbag chairs in the boy's bedroom, devouring a platter of cookies. Andy downed a glass of milk and Dean used the hem of his shirt to wipe away the kid's milk moustache.

"Dean, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, buddy."

"I'm scared that Daddy will come back to kill me like he killed my real Mommy."

Dean thought of this as good practice for when Grace was old enough to know the Supernatural existed and had her own questions.

"Your dad is never coming back; there is nothing to anchor him here anymore."

"What about Mommy?"

"No, sorry kid, he isn't coming back. Think of it this way, your mommy is at peace now…something I think he never had. Someday, a long, long time from now you'll get to see him again when you're very old."

Andy scrubbed his tears away with the back of his hand, "Mommy loves me, I know it. He told me so and he said he was sorry." He covered his face and started sobbing, "Mommy told me to run…he wasn't sick anymore, I could tell."

Dean pulled the boy onto his lap and let Andy cry his eyes out. After it was all over and all that was left were the hiccups, Dean let Andy wipe his snotty nose on his shirt which by now was really ready for the sanitize cycle.

"I don't tell many people this but I'll let you in on a secret, I lost my mommy when I was only four."

"Do you miss her?"

Dean thought back to the brief years with Mary. Usually he could get by just fine without an emotional breakdown, Dean didn't wallow in self pity, but with Andy right there it was all the Omega could do to choke back the tears. He felt like crying for himself and the little boy.

"I miss mom but I'm grateful for time I had with her. I won't lie to you, this won't be easy but you have a whole family and new friends to help you through this. Besides, you're a strong kid."

The little boy's bottom lip trembled, "I don't feel so strong."

"Hey, you saved us, remember? We would have froze to death out there if you hadn't called 911. That makes you a good guy, a hero and really strong."

Andy responded positively to the kind, freckle faced Omega with the pretty green eyes. Andy thought Dean looked like an angel and angels were good, everyone knew that. Plus Dean was a mommy and mommies know best.

"Andy, what you saw and felt that night was real and don't ever let anyone tell you different. Never doubt yourself. The Supernatural is real and you've experienced it first hand, not many people can say that. You need to remember, it's best to keep what happened to you in the family, yours and mine."

"Because everybody else will think I'm crazy?"

"Most people can't or won't understand or accept the Supernatural is out there, that it's all around us." Dean pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket, " If you need to talk or have any questions, this my cell number and Cas', you can call us any time and if you ever need help let us know."

Andy slipped his hand in his hero's, "Thanks, Dean. I still think you are a Super Omega."

…

Dean let out a loud whistle when he walked into the huge parking garage on the Roman property. Apparently Dick Roman enjoyed high end transportation. There were eight vehicles in total.

Steven made a sweeping gesture with his arm, "Pick one out, I don't care which, I'll be liquidating most of them soon enough. It's the least I can do after your vehicle was destroyed, Castiel."

Castiel strolled around the huge building, examining each vehicle, _"Sorry Dean, no sports car…something roomy and safe…"_ He stopped at a Red Toyota 4Runner TRD, "This one."

Steven raised his brows in surprise, "That is the vehicle I let the staff use to run errands."

"It's safe, roomy and practical and I bet we could fit about three kids in the back easily." Castiel closed his eyes and pictured Grace as a little girl in her car seat next to a toddler and a baby of undetermined sex but they sure were adorable.

Dean grunted, "Not that we have to worry about three kids back there." He pushed Cas' shoulder, "Get that stupid smile off your face."

Steven was amused by the couple's exchange. "Well, let's get the paperwork done."

…..

Castiel sat in the driver's seat fiddling with buttons and dials. He was pleased with his choice.

Steven asked, "Castiel, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Castiel figured since they had a generous person offering help he'd throw an idea out there. "There is a charity called "The Savior Project", a nonprofit run by an elderly couple who own the ranch. Young Omegas have a safe place where they can get job skills, an education and the place even has a maternity building. There are volunteers, doctors, nurses, teachers, mental health professionals and others that give some of their time to help but the place needs so much more. It would be nice if some of the Roman money goes to a place like this."

Castiel took out his phone and looked up Jacob's number, "Give me your phone." Steven obeyed without realizing that was what he was doing. He handed Cas his phone and watched as the forward Alpha put Jacob's number in Steven's phone.

"They'll be happy to hear from you. Think of this as putting a positive spin on the Roman legacy, do it for Andy. Give him something to be proud of."

The Omega thought of all the other boys and young men that Dick had treated like meat trash through the years, himself included. "Consider it done."

….

 **December 24** **th**

Castiel had spent the morning having a leisurely breakfast with his two loves, Dean and Grace. The family dined in the living room so they could watch the variety of wild birds on the feeders Cas had put out.

Afterward he handed their daughter over to Dean, got dressed and went to get the mail. Castiel had no sense of urgency; he was enjoying the beautiful weather too much to hurry. There had been a light snow the night before and the trees around their property were decorated with snow that twinkled in the morning sun.

On the way back to the house, Castiel shuffled through the mail and came upon a letter that gave him pause. He looked at the return address and for a moment his gut tightened up. The Alpha tucked the envelope inside his coat pocket and continued on.

" _I'll deal with this after Christmas."_

…

Martin watched his mate packing a bag with Adam's clothing and toys. He was against what Mason wanted to do but Adam wasn't his child so Martin had no say in the matter. He tried one last time to convince Mason to keep the baby.

"Mason, we can raise him together. I'm better now; I've even got my GED! Dad is retiring from his exterminator business and once the restaurant opens I'll have a job there and I can take care of both of you."

Mason shook his head, "No, I've made up my mind. Adam needs someone else to mother him. I told you, I'm not cut out for this. Adam won't be going to strangers, he'll be going to family and we can even visit him. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Martin was slow to anger but this had pushed him to the edge. He growled, "So you're just going to show up at Christmas and ask if anyone wants the baby?"

"I was invited and yes, that is exactly what I'm going to do."

TBC


	65. Alpha Extra Large

A/N- Thanks for everyone's patience.

 _Dean found himself in the middle of a barn. The interior was covered in familiar symbols, wards to protect, repel or trap. The corrugated roof began to shift then move, coming undone and banging against the structure. The noise was deafening, Dean had no idea what was happening or what was coming through those doors._

 _The doors exploded open and standing there was Castiel. He was dressed in his favorite trench and suit, and his blue tie askew. He walked like a Boss directly toward Dean as bulbs popped and sparks filled the air. When he stopped dead in front of Dean, Castiel's stoic expression changed to lust tempered with love. He reached out and slowly ran his fingers across the teen's plush, wanton lips._

 _Dean went boneless but this beautiful, powerful angel of a man caught the Omega in his strong, capable arms. He rumbled in the shell of Dean's ear, "You've captured me."_

 _The Omega murmured, "Who are you?"_

" _You know who I am."_

" _Say it."_

" _I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."_

Dean woke up from his dream when a hard cramp went through his lower abdomen, he had started ovulating. He slipped his hand between his legs, avoiding the erection demanding his attention. Dean found his thighs coated in viscous slick. He had made a small puddle on the bed sometime during the night.

" _Damn it."_

Half asleep, the Omega stumbled to the bathroom to urinate and clean himself. The sheets could wait until morning.

Castiel's eyes snapped open. The enticing scent of ripe Omega caressed his olfactory receptors and immediately his body responded. The Alpha rolled over to find Dean's side of the bed empty but he had left a gift for the horny young man. Castiel pressed his nose against the warm, pink tinged wet spot, taking in the fertile musk.

Dean caught Castiel licking the sheet. Their eyes locked, the Alpha emitted a throaty growl and pounced. The Omega was easy prey; he wanted this as badly as his mate. Dean let out a desperate, submissive mewling sound as he was entered. The next day, recalling their tryst, he'd blush from the memory of the sounds he had made but for right now all he could focus on was pleasure.

…..

Castiel gently dislodged the teen that held him tightly even in sleep. The satisfying wet sound of their genitals separating brought a smile to the Alpha's face.

This was only the second heat of Dean's life. A postpartum heat that usually lasted only a few days as an Omega body adjusted itself after giving birth. The risk of pregnancy was lower during a postpartum heat but it wasn't impossible. Omegas were naturally fertile. They hadn't discussed birth control; it was the last thing on the young couple's minds. Between parenting a new baby and Castiel's kidnapping and all it entailed, protection just never came up.

Dean reached out and touched his lover's arm, "Morning, babe." He rolled on his back, did a leisurely stretch and yawned, then sniffed his pits. "Whoa, I stink."

Cas looked over his shoulder and took a moment to admire the strong young body and pretty, freckled face of his Omega. "You smell wonderful…at least to me. I agree though, we need to clean up and change the sheets."

Giving his Alpha a rakish grin, Dean waggled his brows at the blue eyed sweetheart with the kiss swollen lips, "Why, we're just gonna get them all dirty again."

Castiel felt his traitorous dick stir at the thought. "I'm sorry, Dean." He felt teeth nip his ass and an arm snake around his waist.

"For thoroughly fucking me?"

"For not controlling myself or taking precautions."

"I seem to remember not putting up much of a struggle."

Cas flopped down next to him, "Watch and pray, that ye enter not into temptation: the spirit indeed is willing, but the flesh is weak."

The Omega snuggled up closer, "Did you make that up?"

"No, Jesus said it."

"Mmm, you are so sexy smart."

"We need condoms."

"Buzzkill."

…..

Castiel ventured out to Pearlman's Pharmacy about a half hour away.

He perused the sexual wellness aisle to find a poor selection of condoms.

An elderly woman, who was busy stocking shelves with lube, stopped what she was doing to help the confused looking young man. She touched his arm and the Alpha nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Goodness, you frighten easily! Is there something I can help you with?"

Castiel looked down at the delicate elder with more lines on her face than a redwood has rings. Her nametag said, "Mable". He didn't want to talk about condoms with someone old enough to be his great grandma but he was in a jam.

He cleared his throat and then said in his best teacher voice, "I need Alpha extra large but you only have large."

"Condoms?"

"Yes."

"We have a shipment coming in this afternoon. Otherwise you could try the grocery store; they carry all sorts of things. Maybe they have Alpha Extra Large." Mable smiled up at the handsome, blue eyed stranger. _"His mate is one lucky duck."_ In the meantime, could I interest you in some lube?" She held up a box of, "I Lube You" personal lubricant.

"My mate is an Omega and he makes more than enough. Lubricant is for ladies." _"Why did I just tell her that?"_

Castiel grabbed a jumbo pack of Omega Freedom pads with wings and went to the register.

…..

He stood smack in the middle of the sexual wellness aisle at the Green Grocer, an upscale grocery store not far from the pharmacy, Castiel found several possibilities. _"Let's see, they have organic condoms…free range condoms, what the fuck is a free range condom? Fair trade condoms…"_ he laughed out loud, _"I wonder if they are shade grown. Pre-lubed, ribbed, rainbow…small, medium, large…does every male in this town have a micro peen or am I just very well endowed?"_

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Castiel turned to find an attractive young woman smiling from ear to ear. Her nametag said, "Margo." She looked at the Alpha like he was a delicious steak dinner.

"I need Alpha extra large, please tell me you have some. Any brand will do."

Margo tapped her cheek as her eyes scanned the vast selection of condoms. She snatched a box of Randy Rubbers off a peg and handed them to Castiel, "This should do the trick."

The blushing young man read the box, _"Alpha extra large…ribbed for your Omega's pleasure."_ On the front was a picture of an especially yummy young Omega giving thumbs up.

Castiel grabbed two more boxes, thanked Margo and then walked to the bakery case where he loaded up on goodies; next he picked out a bouquet of flowers and finished the shopping excursion with a bottle of wine for himself and sparkling cider for Dean.

The entire trip had been an exercise in torture for the inexperienced Alpha. He had learned right along with Dean in their sexual experimentation. Castiel used to feel embarrassed at how little skill he had brought to the relationship but Dean never seemed to care, he was forever patient and caring and in his eyes, Castiel was the greatest lover on the face of the planet.

" _Well, we can figure out these condoms together."_

….

Dean gave it another try. His tongue stuck out in concentration as he slowly rolled the condom down Cas' shaft and over the slightly puffy knot, "This is where it gets tricky, I don't want another one to fly across the room like it did when you tried."

"Be careful, Dean. We only have two boxes left."

When the condom reached just above the base of Castiel's cock, Dean let out a whoop and a fist pump, "I did it!" He tapped the reservoir tip, "That's gonna hold a lot of baby batter."

Unadulterated lechery came over the Alpha; he grabbed his wife by the wrists and in his best gravel and honey voice, rumbled, "Unless you want another baby…I'm not opposed to it. You are especially beautiful when you're pregnant, it drives me crazy."

Dean took his bare foot and used it hold back the heated Alpha, "No thanks, Grace is plenty."

Once boundaries were established, they spent the next two days fucking like spring bunnies.

…

 **Christmas Eve Day**

Castiel finished placing the last gift just as Dean tossed the last handful of tinsel over the branches of the scrubby fir they had cut down a few days before. They stepped back to admire their very first Christmas tree in their new-old home.

Dean scrubbed his hand across his eyes to catch the tears. "It's really nice. I mean last Christmas was awesome and all but this year…well this year its extra special. Our family will be here the whole weekend and Gracie gets to spend time with Alex and Adam. Sammy gets to stay in his home away from home and I get quality brother bonding time."

Castiel nodded in agreement, "Yes it will very nice. You remembered Alfie will be spending the weekend with us?"

"Yeah, it's too bad he'll miss Christmas with his mom. I hope his grandma's surgery goes ok. Now I have to figure out sleeping arrangements." Dean frowned, "Not that I think they're gonna do…that, you know, sex."

"Oh, don't worry my love; I have a plan to put a damper on things." Castiel let out a low chuckle.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Never mind."

Castiel swept Dean into his arms, "by the way, you'll get your main gift after Christmas."

Dean tried pretty hard not to show his excitement but he failed miserably. "Tell me!"

"Patience."

The look of resolve on Castiel's face told Dean he wouldn't get anywhere. "Surprises are nice too." He settled his gaze on Grace, asleep in her candy cane jammies. Life was good.

"This is all because of you, Castiel."

Castiel murmured against the soft flannel of Dean's shirt, "What do you mean?"

"You were the one that gripped me tight and raised me from Perdition. You saved me."

TBC


	66. Uncharted Territory

When Spencer's shiny new Land Rover pulled up to the farm house, Grace began wiggling all over in her attempt to escape Dean's arms. Castiel told his baby girl that she wouldn't get anywhere even if Dean did put her down. She had no idea what her dad was babbling on about, Grace was completely focused on her favorite people exiting the big, noisy monster.

"Saaaaa!"

Dean looked from Grace to his taller by the minute, brother now climbing the porch steps, "Holy crap, I think she's trying to say Sam's name. Our kid is barely four months out of the bat cave and she's trying to talk!"

Castiel said proudly, "I knew we'd create genius progeny."

Sam burst through the front door and held it open for the rest of the family, Scotty, along with Alex and then Mason with Adam, followed by Alfie and finally Spencer.

While a long, complicated baby pass around went on, Sam decided to take the opportunity to get in some brotherly bonding. He playfully punched his brother in the bicep, "Come on Dean, you can help me carry in the stuff from the Rover."

Dean was more than happy to leave the land of grown-up stuff for awhile, "First I'll show you my man cave."

…

Sam strolled around the machine shed that Dean was in the process of converting into his personal space. He was pretty impressed with his big brother's efforts, "Whoa, this place is cool." Sam took a swing at the punching bag suspended from an overhead beam then plunked his butt down on a ancient captain's chair with wheels.

The teen proudly pointed to the work bench he had made from reclaimed lumber, "You can come over any time to hang out or tinker on stuff. I'll show you how to maintain a vehicle. We can even train in here. I'd like to get electricity to this building when we can afford it." Dean patted a center floor beam, "She's got great bones."

Sam stifled a laugh.

"What?"

"It's a girl?"

"Well it can't be a boy, Cas would get jealous."

"Wont Baby get jealous?"

"Nope, Betty is a really old gal and Baby respects her elders. Between you and me, Baby is sexy and Betty is past her prime."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You are such weirdo."

"Takes one to know one, Sam," Dean took his foot and shoved the captain's chair right into a pile of junk, it tipped over sending Sam to the floor.

Dean thought it was pretty hilarious until Sam jumped up and told Dean the face wash of a lifetime was headed his way. Dean took off running with Sam right behind him. It's not that Dean felt his baby brother was stronger than him, at least not yet but he didn't want to get tackled and caught up in Sam's long limbs. If that happened he was a goner.

…..

Castiel handed Mason a mug of hot cocoa from the tray then sat down next to him. The nervous Omega gripped the mug tightly, "Thank you."

The Alpha touched his arm lightly, "We want to welcome you to our family properly and bring you into the fold. I know the Winchester brothers are keen on getting to know you and spending more time with Adam, we all are."

Mason relaxed a little. There was something about the Alpha's deep voice that was soothing to the Omega's nerves and Castiel had the most beautiful blue eyes that held strength and tenderness within. It Mason felt he could trust this person.

"Thank you Castiel." Mason looked around, "Where are Sam and Dean?"

Alfie pointed out the window, "I think they're fighting." Everyone gathered at the window to see what was happening.

Spencer chuckled around a mug of heavily laced eggnog. "Hilarious."

….

Sam was faster than Dean thought. He easily caught up to his big brother and tackled him, sending them both into a snow bank. Sam rubbed a handful of snow against Dean's face, "That'll teach you to dump me on the floor, jerk."

When Dean let out a snarl, the strong teen flipped Sam flat on his back, pinning his chest with a forearm. When Sam looked up into his brother's green eyes filled with mischief, he knew he was a goner.

"No Dean, no!"

Dean stuffed a couple hands full of snow right down the front of Sam's pants. He brayed with laughter when his little brother let out a yelp.

"How are your snowballs, Sammy?" Dean slapped his brother's soaked denim clad crotch. Dean took a snowball in to the face and it escalated from there.

…

Alfie clutched Castiel by the arm, "Should we stop them?"

"I believe this is some sort of brotherly ritual or bonding. Death doesn't seem to imminent."

The Alpha sipped his cup of coffee while watching the Winchesters with amusement. The brothers rolled from the snow bank onto the gravel. The wrestling became halfhearted as the damp, cold and exertion started getting to them.

Spencer clapped his son on the back, "Let's get the cooler of food and the luggage and gifts from the Rover. That way they have an excuse to stop even if neither of them won. That way both can save face."

…

"Here you go, Kitten."

Cas handed Dean a hot cup of coffee laced with cream. He pulled the blanket tighter around his naked Omega. "The fire will warm you up." Castiel sat on the braided rug and took one of Dean's bare feet in both hands then began to give the Omega a foot massage. Dean let out a contented sigh and slid farther down in the leather recliner.

Sam clumped down the stairs like a Clydesdale, came into the living room and flopped on the couch between Scotty and Alfie. "I'm hungry. When can we open presents?"

Scotty gingerly touched a bruise on his charge's cheek. "We didn't bring all your gifts, Sam. Most are back at the house. You'll have a few to open tomorrow plus your stocking. We're going to eat soon; Spencer is finishing up the platters of food."

Dean listened to the chatter with eyes still closed; he smiled slightly when Sam grumbled over being hungry and then enquiring about gifts. All those years on the road with John, never knowing where the next meal was coming or if he'd have to switch schools again had been everyday fears for Sam. It warmed Dean's heart to hear his baby brother sounding like a regular teenager.

…

Mason sat on Grace's future bed where he'd be sleeping that weekend. He touched one of the smooth, white spindles on the headboard. _"The kid can't even sleep in this for ages…it is pretty though."_

One of the three napping babies in the crib smacked their lips causing Mason to freeze until the sound stopped.

He picked up Adam's stuffed rattle giraffe and stroked the blue fur, _"I don't know what to do."_ The Omega kicked off his shoes then settled back on the purple comforter and fell into a fitful sleep. He woke up an hour later to the sound of a baby crying, Mason went over to find it was Grace making the racket. Alex had a smile on his face and Adam was furiously sucking his thumb.

Mason hesitated, then picked up Grace and held her at arm's length, "I'm terrible at this stuff, what do you need, are you wet, hungry…what?" Dean burst through the door like his knight in shining armor. Mason quickly handed the baby over, "I'm not sure what's wrong."

Dean stuck his finger in her diaper, "She did a poop and pee." He gestured to the boys, "check them." Mason did the finger test and found Adam was wet and smiley Alex was dry.

"Adam is wet."

Dean rolled up the sleeves on his flannel shirt, preparing for Grace's double whammy diaper, "Put Adam up here and change him." When there was no response or movement, the Dean turned to find the Omega frozen on the spot. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Mason scooped up Adam and placed him next to Grace on the changing table. With trembling hands he popped the snaps on the babies clothing then stopped. "I'm so bad at this."

Dean set a clean diaper next to Adam and a container of wipes. "Changing diapers?"

"Being a mother."

Dean had raised Sam and done a lot of diaper duty, learning to be a mother on the fly. The much more experienced Omega draped his arm around Mason's slight shoulders, "Have you been crying a lot, feel sorta hopeless and low energy?" Mason broke down crying.

Dean pointed to the bed, "Go sit down, I'll handle the diapers and then we'll have a talk."

….

Spencer sat on the back porch with his son, freezing his stones off while he read the letter Castiel had given him. He folded it up and handed it back. The elder Alpha downed the rest of his hot toddy before speaking.

Castiel gnawed at a hangnail as he waited for his dad to answer.

"So it's a meeting to hear your side of things. Depending on how the meeting goes, you might need the advice of an attorney. Do you think they'll suspend you until they make a decision?"

Castiel drained his glass of wine and then went silent for a few moments. "As of right now I'm scheduled to go back to work after the New Year. I believe things will go on as normal until the meeting at least."

The young teacher dropped his head in his hands, "I've missed so much work. This is my first teaching job and only my second year there so I don't have tenure. In this state you have to be employed for three years to get approval." He looked up at his dad with the saddest eyes ever, "I love my job and love my students."

Spencer, fiddled with the doodads on his hideous Christmas sweater to buy himself time. _"Do I hug him?"_ Instead the elder Alpha went for a shoulder squeeze and answered his dejected son in a strong, steady voice.

"You are an excellent teacher, Castiel. The board will see that and understand the circumstances of your absences. Just give 'em the Novak big baby blues and I guarantee if there are any women on that board they'll be goners."

Castiel frowned, "I don't want a job because of the way I look, I want a job because I deserve it. Besides, the Alphas and Betas on the board won't give two fucks what I look like…in fact they could hold it against me. Also remember, Dean was my student and in their eyes I took advantage of him."

Spencer let out a bitter laugh, "Please, I bet some of those finger pointers each have an Omega on a leash somewhere or are oppressing some female. If anything they would be envious that you both in love and you treat Dean in the manner of the Old Ways…the right does Dean say about this?"

"I don't want to tell him until after the holidays. This is our first Christmas in our very own house with our new baby and Dean is so proud and happy, I won't spoil that for him."

…

Sam got himself and Alfie hot cocoa from the thermal pot on the kitchen counter. He spied the bottle of Baileys sitting among the other bottles of liquor. The teens looked at each other and smiled. Sam pointed to the Baileys, "Wanna try some in the cocoa?"

Alfie's eyes darted around the kitchen as if a SWAT team would burst through the windows at any moment, "Yeah, I heard its really good stuff." He took Sam's mug and emptied half of the cocoa into the sink. "Here, fill the rest with Baileys."

Without hesitation, Sam topped off their mugs with the forbidden drink. They each took a sip. Alfie made a face, "It tastes funny."

Sam took a big gulp, "I kinda like it." He topped both mugs off again and they headed for the basement.

TBC


	67. Second Base

Outside a gentle Christmas snow had fallen that left the farmhouse draped in fluffy winter finery. Colorful lights shined brightly along the gables, reflecting off the uneven rows of icicles that cast a rainbow over the smooth surface of white.

Dean's Omega snowman, complete with snowballs and carrot dick plus a red licorice vagina stood proudly facing the living room window. Castiel secretly loved it.

The people inside had went their own ways for the time being as they worked out some familial issues that had popped up.

This Winchester-Novak holiday was no Norman Rockwell painting but then again Dean thought Norman Rockwell was way overrated.

….

Sam explored the basement while Alfie made them a nest. The omegling pulled some garish chaise cushions from the storage shelves and piled them on the floor. Next he plugged in an old lamp he found and set it on the floor next to the cushions.

"Alfie, look what I found." Sam pointed to a vintage radio, "I'm going to see if it works." Both of them were surprised when the radio picked a signal. He kept it on low so no one upstairs could hear the music.

The boys sat facing each other; Sam tapped his mug against his boyfriend's, "Merry Christmas."

Alfie's eyes were wide and nearly black and his voice shaky, "Merry Christmas, Sam."

They simultaneously drained their mugs of spiked cocoa. Alfie fell back on the cushions, relaxed and dreamy.

Sam took the empty mug from Alfie, "I-I'm going to get us some more."

"Let's make chocolate milk with it this time and bring some snacks." Alfie pulled up his shirt, exposing his flat belly, "I'm wasting away."

Sam's tongue darted over his lips as thoughts of actually kissing the Omega's navel came to mind.

Everything they had done, which wasn't much, had been over clothes only and never below the bellybutton. Their sleep over nights consisted of lots of tongue kissing and they only graduated to hickeys last month. They also squeezed each other's butts a lot. Most of the time the pair studied, played video games, Sam taught Alfie fight moves and yoga and they ate a lot.

The shy pair complemented each other, both willing to stay on first base for awhile.

" _Maybe tonight we can try second base."_

...

Dean plunked down next to Mason, who looked like the living lyrics of the saddest country song ever.

"Ok, tell me what's wrong."

The strawberry blonde scrubbed residual tears from his eyes and turned away from Dean. "I was going to ask if you or Scotty wanted to take Adam."

"Like babysit or…?"

"No, keep him. I'm a lousy mother. I know none of this is Adam's fault, he didn't ask to be born and I was stupid to sleep with your dad. He's dead and can't even help me with the baby."

Dean let out a bitter laugh, "You think if he were alive that my dad would help you out? You'd be right where you are now. Honestly, you and Adam dodged a bullet. He was a shitty father to me and not any sort of father to Sam."

Mason finally looked at Dean, though it was difficult. Dean was so strong, self assured and capable, that next to him, Mason felt like the biggest loser ever. "Aren't you even surprised by what I asked?"

"No, I got a bunch of frantic text messages from Martin." Dean handed over his phone to Mason, "The guy really loves you and Adam. What's really wrong?"

"I'm a mess, I cry a lot, get angry easily, I feel like staying in bed all the time and when I do get up I just do what needs to be done and then crash again. I've never felt like this before, Dean. Adam deserves a good mother."

"I'm no doctor but it sounds like post partum depression. My doc told me all about it. You need to either get on meds, go to counseling or both. Do you have a good doctor?"

Mason shrugged, "No, remember I was living at The Savior Project when I went into labor. If it hadn't been for Lillian staying at my side at the hospital I don't know what would have happened. A social worker came in and tried to make me sign Adam over for adoption…"

Dean let out a snort, "Yeah, more like for sale."

"I couldn't give him away. I felt very protective of my baby and I even breastfed Adam in the hospital which is something I haven't done since moving into Salvatore's home." The Omega shook his head sadly, "I am so fucked up."

Dean went and scooped up Adam from the crib and handed him over to Mason. "Just look at this little guy, he loves the hell out of you." Adam pressed his face between his mother's breasts and made little smacking sounds, "Looks like someone is hungry."

"I'll warm him a bottle."

Dean did something way out of character for him but desperate times called for desperate measures. He whipped off his flannel shirt, exposing his chest and then took Adam from Mason. "I can tell Adam wants to breastfeed." _"I so don't want to breastfeed you, little bro, but I have to make your mom a little jealous. He needs to want this."_

Adam latched onto his brother's nipple and suckled like there was no tomorrow. The closeness and comfort, the feel of skin on skin and the richness of mother's milk was what the baby had wanted all along.

Mason moved away from the two and watched. All sorts of confusing emotions filled his brain. He envied the way Dean could handle an infant with such ease. Mason was also somewhat jealous of his son feeding from another Omega though he had no idea why he felt that way. Mason didn't care to breastfeed so it shouldn't have mattered but yet it bothered him.

Once Adam was full, Dean put a burp rag and his baby brother over his shoulder. By patting and rubbing, he had Adam letting out little burps in no time. Dean gently took Adam and placed him back in the crib.

Mason got a little huffy, "I could have done that. I still produce milk. I just choose to use a bottle."

Dean slipped his shirt back on. "Bottles are valid, not everyone breastfeeds their kids. There's nothing wrong with that, it's a personal choice."

"I'm sorry Dean, you don't need a messed up person ruining your Christmas."

Dean, ala Castiel, raised his arm, finger skyward and said in a deep voice, "Gutta cavat lapidem non vi, sed saepe cadendo!"

"What does that mean?"

"Castiel taught me that one during a Latin lesson. It means, a drop hollows out the stone not by strength, but falling many times."

Mason still looked confused.

"My translation of it is, you're gonna fall on your ass a lot before you get something right. You'll face tough situations throughout life but if you keep at it you can make it."

Dean grasped Mason by the hand and pulled him to his feet, "Don't worry, we can figure this all out. By the way, this doesn't ruin my Christmas. You want drama? I'll tell you my life story someday. Now grab some babies and let's go have some fun."

…

Castiel snuck up on Sam then clamped a strong hand on the over-excited boy's shoulder, "Hello Sam." He had just missed Sam filling a half empty quart of milk with Baileys.

Sam stuffed a slice of rum cake in his mouth then turned to face his brother-in-law. Castiel had that look on his face, the one that could cause an innocent man to confess to sins he never did.

He mumbled around the mouthful of cake, "Hi Cas."

Cas had his eyes narrowed and head cocked, it wasn't looking good for Sam.

"You're very sweaty. Are you feeling alright, Sam?" Castiel's senses were slightly dulled by two glasses of spiked cider and glass of wine, he wasn't sure if something was going on or he was just off his game.

"I'm great."

"Well, I came to tell you the sleeping arrangements for the weekend. You are sleeping with me and Dean with Alfie."

Sam squared his shoulders; he was now tall enough to look Castiel right in the eye. Emboldened by the 17% alcohol in the Baileys, Sam snapped, "We always sleep in the same room when we have sleepovers."

Castiel backed him against the wall then trailed his nose around Sam's face, stopping at his lips, he rumbled out two words, "Rum cake." Next the older Alpha sniffed the sweaty collar of Sam's shirt, "Excitement."

Sam worried his heart was about to beat right out of his chest and when Castiel backed off and his stance relaxed so did Sam.

The teacher gave him a crooked little smile, "I love you Sam, but it's my house and my rules."

Sam only nodded in agreement; he was much too busy dreaming of belly buttons.

…..

The family, sans Sam and Alfie, gathered in the living room in front of the latest 55" TV, Spencer bought his son and Dean as a gift, along with "A Complete Claymation Christmas" on blue ray. Grandpa wanted his granddaughter to see her daddy's favorite cartoons he watched growing up.

Alex went wild during "The Year Without a Santa Claus" when Heat Miser did his song and dance. The baby danced his chubby feet against his mother's lap and laughed at the characters antics. Adam, sitting on Castiel's lap, had a melt down when Snow Miser appeared and Grace was in full agreement, that guy was scary.

Dean kept looking around then nudged Castiel, "Did you tell Sam about the sleeping arrangements?"

"Yes, he wasn't pleased but in the end was agreeable. I found him foraging for snacks."

Dean leaned in, kissing his love on the lips, "you are so sexy when you use words like "foraging". I'm so hot for teacher right now." He let out a comical growl and bit lightly at Castiel's neck.

Adam bent his head back to watch.

"Ahem, Dean, your brother is watching."

Burl Ives as a snowman appeared on the screen singing "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" Adam went from watching the boring grownups to the more interesting snowman on the big screen.

Dean bit down harder causing Cas to yelp, then sat back with a satisfied grin on his face. Then he remembered it would be two nights sleeping without his man meaning no fucks or cuddles.

…

Sam fed Alfie a piece of rum cake, "It's pretty good, right?" When Alfie licked Sam's sticky finger, Sam felt a shock straight to the groin and suddenly his jeans felt a size too small.

They each took a long draw on the Baileys milk concoction and then got into an epic lip lock. When the Omega came up for air, Sam latched onto the tender stretch of neck presented to him. Gentle bites nips and nibbles, some nearly breaking the skin, left behind the evidence of the young Alpha's excitement.

When Sam's boyfriend didn't protest but instead ran his hands under Sam's flannel shirt, Sam boldly did the same to Alfie.

They had been shirtless together before, both being boys, it wasn't a big deal but out in the real world things were different. Separate locker rooms, separate bathrooms and when there were shirts and skins during gym an Omega would never be in the skins group. It's not that Omegas didn't go shirtless but it was still seen by many as immodest. They were breeders and breeders were different.

Alfie pulled off his evergreen sweater and tossed it to the side, inviting Sam to do the same. Alfie was scrawny compared to Sam and the Omega didn't always like what he saw in the mirror. Sam showed Alfie through actions and his words that the Omega was attractive in his eyes and in the end, Sam's opinion was the one that mattered.

Sam took off his flannel shirt, casting it to the side with Alfie's sweater and waited to see his boyfriend's reaction. Alfie ran his hands over the lean muscled body of a boy that was doing much better puberty-wise than he was. Someday Sam would be the size of a gladiator, a beautiful giant, the Omega just knew it.

Pre-cum leaking like a sieve, Sam already had a wet spot on the front of his jeans. He bend down to place a trail of kisses across the pliable Omega's chest, he stopped at a nipple and tentatively kissed it. The areola pebbled and the little nub stiffened. Alfie let out a loud moan.

Sam paused, "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah."

Sam kissed his way to the other and did the same thing. Alfie let his knees fall to the side and pushed his hips up, moving them in a slow, rhythmic fashion. Sam sucked the nub between his lips and a head to toe tremble went through the Omegas body.

Sam rose up and focused on Alfie's navel and rosy nipples. The young Alpha decided he really, really liked belly buttons and nipples. He noticed the wet stains on the front and crotch of Alfie's jeans. He bent and sniffed but didn't touch. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head when the perfume of ripe Omega slick hit his nostrils.

Alfie suddenly felt nauseas, "Sam, I don't feel so good."

…..

Dean went hunting for his little brother and Alfie, after combing the upstairs he was just about to go back down when he heard a faint noise coming from the laundry chute. He opened it up and listened. Dean heard moans and groaning and sounds of sloppy kissing. He peered down the chute and saw some movement below.

" _Gotcha, you little perverts."_

The Omega marched to the master bedroom and got the hamper full of dirty clothes then dropped it all down the chute.

….

An avalanche of dirty clothes came tumbling down, covering the two amorous teens. A pair of Dean's lacey panties, stiff with dried juices from some down and dirty fucking with Castiel, landed on Sam, he immediately stopped what he was doing and jumped to his feet as if the plague was coming for him. "Gross!"

Alfie rolled to the side and retched up Baileys, milk, cocoa, rum cake and bacon wrapped shrimp topped with Christmas cookies, it was a horror show.

The smell and sound coming from Alfie along with his brother's crusty underwear germs sent Sam to his knees where he puked up just about the same mess that his boyfriend did.

….

Spencer stood outside the bathroom door while Sam took a shower. He used it as an opportunity to let Sam know just how mad he was.

"Sam, Alfie's mother entrusted him to us and here you are plying him with Baileys and playing grab ass in the basement…on Christmas Eve!"

Sam yelled, "Should I have waited until New Years Eve?"

"No, you should have respected your brother's home and not gotten drunk, smartass. You know, ever since you popped a knot you're sorta lippy and I don't like it."

Sam was much too sick to argue, besides, he knew Spencer was right.

….

Scotty held up Alfie while he showered which made the very sick Omega completely embarrassed. The tall blonde had stripped and gotten right in with him, scrubbing away the vomit from the boy's hair.

He slurred his words, "I can do it myself. This is weird."

"You can't even stand up by yourself; I won't add a head injury to your hangover." Scotty finished rinsing the kid's thick head of hair and shut off the water. Alfie leaned against Scotty's broad chest, he felt weak as a kitten.

Scotty softened, "Your hangover will be your punishment. Let's get you in fresh jammies and into bed. I'll bring you seltzer water."

…..

Castiel tossed and turned in bed and he couldn't fall asleep. He had to wear sleep pants to bed because Sam was his sleep mate for the weekend and he also missed Dean.

Sam was sitting up, sipping seltzer water in the dark. "Cas?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad?"

"No, why would I be mad? I just spent an hour in the basement hosing vomit down the floor drain and washing vomit covered clothes."

"I'm s…"

"Let's not forget the chaise cushions out in the yard covered in puke that I'll have to burn in the spring."

"Cas I'm…"

"And the bottle of Baileys you drank."

Sam blurted out before he was interrupted again, "Half bottle."

Castiel made a series of rumbling sounds and then it went quiet.

"Cas."

"What."

"I got to second base tonight."

Sam heard a loud sigh from Cas' side of the bed.

"What do you consider second base?" _"Why am I asking this?"_

With a measure of pride, Sam answered, "Nipples and bellybutton."

Castiel used his deepest, roughest voice on the young Alpha, "Go to sleep, Sam." He smiled to himself. " _Nipples and bellybutton…way to go Sam."_

Sam called out softly, "Merry Christmas, Cas."

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

TBC


	68. Apples and Oranges

During breakfast, the hung over pups gobbled up last night's leftovers of deviled eggs, cheese biscuits and fruit salad along with the rest of the family. It seemed their appetites weren't impaired from the evening of drinking although both were nursing terrible headaches and a general feeling if malaise.

When Scotty pulled out a boob from his sports bra and squeezed out breast milk over a bowl of infant cereal, Alfie threw up a little in his mouth then grimly swallowed it back down.

Dean used warmed up, bottled breast milk for Grace. He encouraged Mason to try feeding Adam a little cereal for the first time, the Omega opted for formula.

Alex adored cereal and his mommy, not necessarily in that order. When his handsome-pretty, giant mommy with the long, shiny hair, approached with the bowl of goodness, the baby let out a very loud squeal of delight.

The sound shot through Sam's brain like a bullet. _"I'm never drinking again…well maybe I'll try beer someday._ His mind wandered to something much more pleasant, " _I suppose Scotty's nipples are bigger than Alfie's because he had a baby. Alfie has little nipples…"_ Sam got a goofy grin on his face _, "little pink ones."_

Dean noticed the weird look on his brother's face and gave him a poke in the ribs, "Whatcha thinkin' about Sammy?"

The word just popped out, "Nipples!"

All eyes were on Sam.

He finger combed his shaggy bangs over his eyes and stared down at the floor. Sam wondered if a guy could die from embarrassment.

…..

After breakfast, Castiel relaxed in his hand-me-down easy chair, sipping a virgin cider. He was still tired from last night he wanted his wits about him in case the two horny teens under his watch decided to play drunk-hump again.

The Alpha had missed his Omega last night. At the best of times not having his mate at his side left Castiel wanting but since the kidnapping and the torturous time he spent without Dean, it was especially painful. Rationally he knew it was just two nights and Dean was right down the hall but that didn't stop the longing.

Cas gave Sam and Alfie the side-eye; so far both had been quiet this morning. " _Humph…nipples and bellybuttons, indeed."_

….

The family tore through gifts like a collective of tornados. The babies received clothing in bigger sizes since each was growing quickly. There were toys but not too many.

Mason received a digital camera from the family so he could have his own photo memories of important events. The Omega immediately started taking pictures of everyone one. The family plan phone from Salvatore didn't cut it when it came to photos.

Sam and Alfie received gifts card to a store they frequented, called "Nerd Paradise". Sam also got gift cards to a theater and a few restaurants nearby so he could take his boyfriend out in style.

Dean hadn't purchased anything for Castiel. Money was tight and even though the farm was paid for through money recieved from the magazine spread, the cash found in the trunk of the Impala and a bit from Stevie as a thanks for saving Andy and riding him of the Roman brothers, every expense from necessities to home improvements came from Castiel's teachers salary.

As a gift, Dean wrote his mate a long, rambling love letter which he had tucked in Castiel's stocking. Castiel told Dean he'd receive his gift after everyone had left. The Alpha told him it had no monetary value but it was something very special.

Spencer had purchased round trip tickets for a luxury tour of Scandinavia to be taken in the spring. He'd give them to his love in private. It would take a lot of convincing to separate the Scotty from his child but by then Alex would be old enough for an extended stay with Castiel and Dean.

Sam and Dean's gifts to each other would be the gift of time. They made plans for some brotherly outings. The Winchester's had spent nearly their whole lives together but in just a few years their paths would branch out into opposite directions.

….

Castiel played armchair observer during most of the gift opening. The Alpha was pleased to see both Adam and Mason smiling. The young mother was holding Adam on his lap, decorating the baby's head with Christmas bows. Adam was all grins and giggles, for once the most morose looking mother and baby duo on the planet seemed relaxed and happy.

" _Mason just needs a dedicated, extended family to lean on. Dean, Scotty and Sam will be a godsend for him and the baby."_

Castiel turned his attention to Dean. He could read his mate like a book by now. The pride on his wife's handsome young face was evident. The Omega was busy handing out gifts from under the tree. It was Dean's first Christmas in their new-old house with their new baby. It was a far cry from the teen's former life of basic survival.

" _You deserve this, Dean and so much more."_

The teacher's mind wandered to thoughts of the upcoming meeting with the school superintendent. _"Perhaps it will be a brief suspension with pay or no suspension at all."_ Worries of losing their health insurance clouded his holiday happiness.

Dean did a panther crawl over to the easy chair and deposited a package on his husband's lap, "gift delivery for Castiel Novak." Dean sat back on his haunches, smiling softly at his mate, "I missed you last night," He rubbed his cheek against the worn denim of Cas' jeans and purred, "I mean I really missed you."

Castiel rolled his eyes towards the two teen cock blockers. He answered in a low voice, "I missed you also," he bent down and kissed the tip of Dean's freckled nose, "very, very much…do you know what I missed the most?"

Sam suddenly appeared, crouching down next to his brother. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Dean hissed, "Go away Sam, I'm having a moment with Cas."

"I bet its sex stuff. Come on, its jammie picture time."

"Stop rolling your eyes, Sammy. Someday your face is gonna stay that way."

Mason was confused for the umpteenth time that weekend. He asked Scotty, "what is jammie picture time?"

Scotty gestured to the wrapped gift sitting next the Omega, "We started this last Christmas. We all put on new jammies and take family photos."

Mason opened the package and pulled out a set of flannel, navy blue pajamas with red trim and covered in a Nordic pattern snowflakes and gnomes. There was also a matching outfit for Adam, complete with fluffy, little red socks.

Mason slowly rubbed the soft fabric between his fingers. "Thank you for including us."

…

Once they were all positioned, Scotty gave a warning, "Remember, no bunny ears, closed eyes, groping, tongues out, morose expressions, fart giggles or anything else you pack of wild animals can think of to spoil the photos. Do I make myself clear?"

A few of them shouted, "Yes ma'am!"

Dean placed a hand over his heart and one in the air, "I swear I'll be good."

It was actually Sam that fired the first shot. A combination of last night's indulgences and this morning's leftover deviled eggs was too much. It was a silent but deadly that could make a dead man's eyes water. Sam hoped no one would notice.

Everyone noticed.

Dean decided it was ok to let one rip while he howled with laughter.

Spencer let out a sulfur bomb and gave a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god, I've been holding that thing in forever."

Mason was still learning to navigate in this family. He had been holding in a fart through the photo session and figured it was now ok to float an air biscuit. It was much noisier than expected, a real ass flapper.

Dean hooted, "Gross, that was a shart!

That spurred the rest of them to shout out favorite fart terminology like trouser cough, butt trumpet, muff puff, tear ass, duck call, call of the corn hole, one man salute, anal volcano, booty blast, hole yodel and ghost turd.

Scotty, who was about to excuse himself and toot in private, preferably near a can of air freshener, noticed Mason was red faced and looked mortified, he took pity on the easily embarrassed kid so he lifted his leg and let out a barn burner. They all laughed even harder, including Mason.

Spencer clapped Mason on the back, "Welcome to the family, son."

…..

That night the family feasted on ham with all the trimmings. For dessert they had a pineapple trifle and of course, pies aplenty. Dean tried a slice from each one.

The rest of the evening was peaceful. Everyone lounged around the living room for a few hours playing board games. It almost went south during a game of "Sorry" where no one was sorry at all and game pieces went flying.

Sam asked if he could be alone with Alfie just for a little while. They went to Sam's room to exchange gifts.

…..

The boys sat across from each, holding hands while staring into each other's pretty eyes. When they heard someone walking past Sam's bedroom door the teens broke contact.

Alfie went first, he handed a neatly wrapped package to Sam. "I made this myself…well, with a little help from Mr. Laffite."

Sam tore the paper away and inside was a wooden heart the size of a dinner plate. In the center Alfie had used a router to put "Sam + Alfie". It had a dark green ribbon attached so Sam could hang it on his wall.

When Sam didn't say anything right away, Alfie began to babble. "It's only my first project. I mean I just started woodworking class last month so I know it's not perfect…"

Sam launched himself at Alfie and gave the surprised Omega a kiss that took his breath away. The pair locked legs as they rolled around the braided rug right up until Castiel knocked on the door.

"Bedtime in five minutes."

Sam managed to give a breathy, "Ok."

After he heard Castiel's footsteps get fainter, Sam took a wadded up piece of tissue paper from his pocket and handed it to Alfie, "Merry Christmas."

Inside, Alfie found a fluorite heart pendent with bands of green, clear and purple, strung on a leather cord. He immediately slipped the necklace over his head then got up and looked in the dresser mirror.

"Sam, it's the most beautiful thing ever!" He looked again and there was Sam's reflection in the mirror. The Alpha was already a few inches taller than him which Alfie found all sorts of hot.

When Sam placed his hand his boyfriend's shoulder, Alfie tilted his head and rubbed his cheek against Sam's fingers. The Omega purred deeply and to the Alpha's ears it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

…

Alfie stroked his long fingers over the smooth, cool fluorite heart resting on his chest as he smiled to himself.

"Hey Dean…"

Dean popped one eye open, "What."

"How did you know Cas was the one?"

"I just knew. Look, comparing me to you is apples and oranges…heck, it's more like comparing a car to a tricycle."

Alfie rolled his head on the pillow so he was facing Dean, "I really L Sam."

"Good, he L's you too. Just enjoy what you've got right now and try not to think too far ahead. Remember, you're only a teenager."

Alfie pouted. "But you're a teenager."

"Remember, I'm a car and you're a tricycle. Now go to sleep."

….

"Castiel are you awake? Cas, hey Cas."

A big, cold foot landed on his ankle, "Castiel's dreamy blue eyes fluttered open to find Sam looking down at him. "What do you want Sam?"

"So, what exactly is third base?"

"I can only tell you what my father told me. The four bases are, French, feel, finger and fuck, although there are plenty of shades of grey in between. I advise you to avoid fourth base until you are truly in love and that person is special enough to share in something you can only give once, your virginity."

Sam was uncomfortably close now, a frown on his face, "So Dean was your first?"

Castiel planted his hand on Sam's face and shoved him back to his side of the bed, "Stop asking questions and go to sleep."

Sam pondered the older Alpha's reaction. "Ah, so you did have sex with someone else before Dean. Does that mean you loved that person?"

" _Would Dean be upset if I suffocated Sam with a feather pillow…yes, he'd be very upset…please Sam, no more sex questions."_

"No I did not love them and they weren't special like Dean."

"Whoa, more than one person?!"

"Go to sleep!"

"So this is a "do as I say, not as I do" sorta thing then…"

Castiel bolted straight up in bed and snarled at his brother-in-law.

Sam quickly covered up his head with the comforter, "Geez, sorry. It's just that I feel the most comfortable talking about this stuff with you. Never mind, I'll figure it out."

Cas melted like butter in July. He settled back down, reached over and patted the boy hidden under the comforter. "I didn't know that Sam, thank you. Yes, you can talk to me about these things but I'm just very tired tonight."

A muffled "thanks, Cas", came from somewhere under the comforter.

….

After the Rover was packed up and ready to go, the family had Sunday brunch.

There were a few decisions to be made before the family parted but for the moment everything was going just fine.

TBC


	69. Heat of the Moment

A/N- There will be several more chapters in this part of Cas and Dean's timeline then there will be a jump ahead a few years as we near the end.. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

….

Castiel had done his hugs and goodbyes to the family but everyone, except the teacher kept right on talking, including Dean. There was the matter of Adam to discuss but he didn't want to get involved in the decision. Castiel hoped he'd be back at work after the New Year and taking care of babies would fall to the Omegas while their Alphas went out to work. He decided to support whatever choices they made.

Castiel's mother had stayed home to raise him until he started kindergarten and that was what he wanted for Grace. Maybe it was a bit old fashioned of the progressive young man to think this way but this didn't mean Dean couldn't pursue his own interests when Castiel was finished with the school year. The Alpha was happy to be Mister Mom for the summer.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a red Mercedes-Benz GLC tearing up the driveway. It came to a screeching halt just a few feet from the front porch. For a second Cas thought the driver would blast straight through the picture window and into the farmhouse.

The driver's side door swung open and out stepped a very tall, sturdy built male that at first, Castiel didn't recognize. For driving such a gorgeous vehicle the stranger was dressed down. He had on black boots, worn jeans and a shabby looking wool overcoat that in its prime had been very fashionable.

The stranger walked with purpose directly to the front door, his knock was so hard it actually rattled the door frame. Castiel opened the door, confident that Dean had enough weapons hidden around their home to take out an army.

His voice was course and low as if his vocal cords were damaged, "Where is Mason?" When he pulled off his leather bomber hat, exposing a youthful, handsome face and long, dark locks, Castiel knew immediately who it was, Salvatore's son, Martin.

Cas swept out his arm and welcomed the Omega inside. Martin barged past in his single minded mission to find his lover. "Mason!"

Mason poked his head out from the kitchen; he was surprised to see Martin standing there. He took tentative steps toward his lover then hurried to Martin and placed his forehead against the young man's strong chest. He had missed his mate terribly.

"How did you get here, Marty?"

Martin hitched his thumb toward the picture window. Mason went to take a look. When he saw Salvatore's Mercedes parked out front he blanched.

"Y-you drove yourself? But you don't know how to drive. Even worse, you took Sal's Mercedes?!" The ginger-blonde turned beet red.

Instead of shutting down, Martin straightened his shoulders and held his head high, "I did drive here and yeah, I know I'm a crappy driver but I don't care. I've come to take you and Adam home." He sheepishly added, "But maybe you should do the driving on the way back…for safety and all that."

Scotty walked in carrying Adam. As soon as the baby spotted Martin, he broke into a gummy smile and began to wiggle around in Scotty's arms, reaching for the one of his favorite people. Martin took Adam from Scotty then placed little kisses all over Adam's bald head.

"I missed you, buddy."

Adam grabbed handfuls of Martin's silky hair and held on for dear life. He dropped his head against Martin's chest and closed his eyes. The Omega protectively circled his two big hands over the baby.

Martin focused his big, dark eyes on Mason then blurted out, "I know what happened broke me, I know my voice is embarrassing, I know I'm a scarred up mess, both my body and my brain…"

"Martin…"

"No, let me finish. Doctor Talbot said I need to start speaking my feelings instead of holding things in."

By this time, the rest of the family had come in to see what was happening. They were respectful, quiet and curious to see where this would all go.

Martin tapped his chest, "See, in my heart I'm Adam's dad and I know that sounds weird because I'm an Omega but that's the way I feel. I'd do anything for this little guy. I know you're going through stuff right now but I can help. I know I'm no prize, Mason. No one needs to tell me that but if you give me a chance I can promise I'll always love you and Adam and protect you both as best I can."

Martin cleared his throat as his voice began to give out. He held onto Adam with one hand as he reached in his pocket with the other. He pulled out a ring box and flipped the lid open with his thumb. Inside was an antique, white gold engagement ring with a small, round, European cut diamond.

"My dad gave me great-great grandma Lucia's wedding set because it's a family heirloom and holds significance. Dad said the bride gets the second ring during the ceremony. Go on, the ring will fit, we got them resized for you."

Since Mason had a frown on his face, no one could tell if he was either in deep thought or not pleased. He tilted his head back so he could look his mate in the eyes, "So you're asking me to marry you."

"Yeah."

Mason took the ring from the box and slipped it onto his left ring finger, took a minute to admire it then he let out a sigh, "The Powers That Be won't allow two Omegas to marry."

There was a light at the end of that long, dark tunnel poor Martin had been trapped in for years, that light was his love for Mason and Adam and the life that could be. "I love you, marry me anyway."

Mason felt an overwhelming sense of happiness wash over him. He embraced this new, wonderful feeling and immediately wanted more of it. Mason now realized they could navigate this world together with a little help and support from their families.

"I love you, Marty and yes, I'll marry you."

….

Sam and Dean watched the Mercedes drive away with Mason at the wheel.

"Well Sammy, looks like our baby bro is going to ok."

"Was there any doubt, Dean? He's a Winchester and Winchesters are survivors."

….

Castiel paced back and forth in front of the picture window like a caged animal. All that was on his mind at the moment was ass, dick, pussy and tits but not necessarily in that order. He hadn't been able to masturbate or mount his Omega all weekend.

Dean was still in the driveway, leaning into the vehicle and fussing over Grace. Castiel had asked if Spencer and Scotty could watch her a few days and nights so Cas could give Dean his gift in complete privacy. Dean balked at the idea of their daughter out of their sight that long but it was her grandma and grandpa watching her so he finally relented.

" _Come ooooooon Dean, come on, I've got a two night load for you. Maybe I'll pull out at the last minute and shoot all over that pretty, freckled face of yours…watch the cum drip off your thick, lovely lashes…mmmmm."_

Poor Castiel then vacillated between guilt and virtue, _"I'm horrible and selfish sending our daughter away for this. But this will make our bond even deeper and take our marriage it to a new level."_ A little angel Cas on one shoulder and a little devil Cas on the other seemed to whisper in his ears. _"I smothered Grace with kisses and she didn't cry when Scotty put her in the car seat next to Adam…in fact she seemed pleased to be next to her best buddy."_

The Alpha snapped to attention in more ways than as he watched Dean jog back to the house, little tits bouncing, nipples like golf tees under his flimsy tee and cheeks pink from the cold.

Dean burst through the front door, shivering and breathless. "Sorry, I had to make sure Gracie was ok."

Castiel's bright blue eyes darkened, _"I am going to wreck you."_ But his erection went windsock when he saw Dean's eyes were fill with tears. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Dean scrubbed the back of his hand across his eyes to wipe away the evidence. "She didn't even cry or anything…Cas, Grace won't even miss me." The Omega then let out a snort and rolled his eyes at his own words, "That's stupid; I don't want my baby girl crying."

Cas enveloped his love in a hug, "Of course she's going to miss you. It's just that right now she's probably enjoying the fact she has Alex in such close proximity so she can poke at him, you know she likes to tease the poor little guy."

That made the young mother grin, "Yeah, she's a real pot stirrer. That's a funny thing to say about a five month old but for Grace, it applies." He lost his grin just as just as fast as it came on, "What if we miss something important?"

Castiel rested his chin atop Dean's head, which was almost impossible to do now that the teen had surpassed Cas' height by an inch so far, "Would you like me to pick her up from dad's house? I don't want you to feel sad or unsure."

The Omega wiped his runny nose on his husband's chambray shirt, the one that turned Dean on like no one's business. He reached down and palmed the boner pressing against his hip and gave it a squeeze, "No, she'll be ok. Is uh, is this my Christmas present?"

When he heard his Alpha gasp over the manhandling, Dean quickly opened his own jeans and yanked them past his hips. The Omega dipped a finger inside his pussy and stuck the slick covered digit between Castiel's pink lips and the Alpha sucked it clean.

The Alpha demanded, "Go to the kitchen."

His jeans now around his ankles, Dean shuffled to the kitchen without question. He was pushed down and bent over the kitchen table that just hours before was surrounded by family. The Omega pushed his ass out, begging for a hard fuck. The force of the Alpha's thrust moved them and the kitchen table across the floor until the edge slammed against the cupboard doors.

Dean heard the clink of a belt buckle come undone then a zipper jerked down. The heavy scent of their comingled pheromones and his feeling of powerlessness had the Omega in a high state of arousal. He lifted his ass high, just begging for a fuck.

The Alpha's cock was leaking a three day load of pre-cum down the delicate, flushed vulva of his beautiful bitch. He slowly fed his pulsing meat inch by inch inside the velvety passage until his balls hit the Omega's firm thighs.

The teen begged, "Fill me up Alpha and give me a baby."

It was Dean's horny mind choosing those words. He wasn't in heat but still the thought of Castiel impregnating him had the Omega dripping like a like faucet.

The Alpha pulled halfway out then thrust back in. Dean pushed back, demanding Cas go harder. He pounded the needy Omega unmercifully, every one of Dean's cries urging him on.

During the nearly hour long breeding a puddle had formed beneath their feet, sending both to the kitchen floor. Without missing a beat the lovers kept going at a frantic pace until every muscle in Castiel's lean body tightened up and a massive load filled Dean's body. When he pulled out and rolled over, a flood of their combined juices dribbled out of the Omega, adding to the puddle.

Castiel lazily licked the semen off Dean's flat belly. The pair quickly dozed off right there on the linoleum.

Cas woke up to find the sun low in the sky and the kitchen cast in shadows. Evening was upon them.

….

After a shared hot shower followed by a good meal and plenty of liquids, the young couple felt renewed, replenished and content. They lingered in bed even though it was only six in the evening.

Dean lazily ran his hand over his husband's firm, little ass then gave it pinch. Cas' ass drove Dean crazy and if the Alpha knew all the dark and dirty thoughts his Omega had about those perfect cheeks and secret center, Dean was pretty sure Castiel would run for the hills.

"Cas, I didn't mean the baby thing…I don't really want another baby right now."

Castiel kissed his wife's tawny hair, "I know that but the thought of it is very sexy. It was the heat of the moment."

"That song rocks!"

"What song?"

"Heat of the Moment, you know" Dean decided to sing it to him. "I never meant to be so bad to you…"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Dean swung a leg over Cas' hips and settled on top. He stared down at the captured male and was more than pleased to see complete submission written all over his lover's face. The teen was strong and already had a good inch on the twenty six year old.

I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said that I would never do  
A look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe this smile right from my face

Do you remember when we used to dance  
And incidence arose from circumstance  
One thing lead to another we were young  
And we would scream together songs unsung…

Castiel crossed his wrists above his head to show his complete surrender. He surprised Dean by singing the next part of the song right along with him.

It was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what your heart meant  
The heat of the moment shone in your eyes….

Dean bent down, their lips just inches away, "You do know the song."

"Yes."

The Omega's voice took on a deep, husky tone, "You look really good beneath me like this…all soft and sweet. Like a pretty, blue eyed angel that fell from heaven."

The blue eyes fluttered shut, dark lashes resting against the smooth, unlined skin of the young man's face. "I am your gift."

TBC

Dean lifted his head to look Cas in the eye, "I love you, babe. You are the best lover ever." He kissed his mate's cute chin. "There is no way to top the gift you just gave me."

The Alpha reached back and grabbed the hand resting on his ass, "No, angel, I told you that wasn't the gift…this is your gift."

TBC


	70. Eye of the Tiger

The Omega could hardly believe it, Castiel had offered up his body to Dean. It was a rare event in the world of traditional Alpha and Omega couples and Dean knew that for a fact. He'd often do internet searches on statistics and articles about the many types of interactions between their sexes.

When Cas was at work and Grace was napping, Dean watched a lot of porn and he had found a free site with all sorts of amateur videos. There were a few with the Omega topping the Alpha and Dean found those fascinating. His husband was much better looking than anyone in those videos. Dean got off to thoughts of fucking his Alpha's pristine, little hole and got off like a rocket right in Castiel's office chair.

It was Dean's dirty little secret at least for awhile until Cas found jizz sprayed over the keyboard and Dean forgot to wipe his browser history The Alpha watched some of the Omega topping an Alpha videos. He found them very interesting, exciting even. Like the good husband he was, Cas didn't say a word and let Dean have his fantasies.

Now here they were, Castiel lying there looking up at Dean with a combination of lust and excitement in his big, blue eyes, legs spread and Dean's fattening cock leaking an obscene amount of pre-cum over his mate's hard, flat, firm abdomen.

The teen dreamed of fucking Cas silly but when faced with the prospect, Dean felt a little aprehensive. He knew the mechanics behind it all but there was a possibility of hurting Cas and Dean had no experience.

Castiel waited for Dean to say something but the Omega had stayed quiet a full minute which felt like an eternity. Dean dipped his head down and stole a kiss. Castiel suddenly felt like an awkward teen all over again. Dean ate it right up, his lover's blush only made the Omega feel bolder, more in control.

"I wanna eat your ass."

That snapped Cas out of his sex stupor, "Tomorrow, I need to prepare. Remember, we had a big meal a few hours ago."

"So, you just took a shower. Come on babe, let me have a lick."

"I have this planned out, my meals, cleansing, exercise, liquids…"

Dean growled, "Cock tease. Fine, if I can't go there tonight then you promise tomorrow?"

Castiel nodded and answered sincerely, "I promise. I want this Dean. When I was kept captive in Rouen Manor, all I could think about was you and of course, Grace. I realized I hadn't given everything I had to give to the man I love and if I got out of there alive I wanted you to take it all, every bit of me."

The tension left Dean's body, all except his cock, "I get it…ok, tomorrow but tonight I'm going to hotdog the hell out of you." With that, Dean flipped Cas on his belly before the man had a chance to react. Dean spread his husband's perky cheeks, spit on his hole and then the Omega humped his crack until Cas heard his mate grunting followed by warm cum droplets fall over his back.

Dean rolled off, a big smile on his face, "I can't fuckin' wait until tomorrow." He slapped his Alpha on the ass, "perfect."

It left Castiel wondering what sort of Alpha Dean would have been if nature had taken him down a different path. Cas found just the thought of it both frightening and exciting as hell.

….

Cas went on his early morning run as usual, down the long stretches of country road. Except for a few icy spots the way was clear. It was a gorgeous morning and this private time gave him the chance to clear his mind and think of nothing else but the journey ahead.

Dean had been manhandling him since they both got up. The teen couldn't hide his horniness for the piece of ass promised. Cas had woken to his mate furiously masturbating.

" _If I were the Omega and Dean the Alpha I would be on my knees…ass in the air… my pussy pummeled constantly. Would Dean keep me barefoot and pregnant? Me, a loving, willing sex toy for my beautiful Alpha's pleasure…"_

Cas slipped on a patch of black ice, sending him to the pavement. Luckily the only damage was to his hands that were scraped up and his ego.

…..

Per Castiel's request, Dean had made his husband oatmeal for breakfast. The Omega loaded it with raisins, toasted walnuts, brown sugar and flax sprinkled on top. _"This should be enough colon blow to clean out a grizzly bear. Ugh, why does butt fucking involve so much prep work?"_

In limped a sweaty Castiel fresh from his run. The Alpha had left a trail of clothing starting at the front hallway all the way to the kitchen and was now clad in damp, clingy white boxers and socks. He opened the fridge and snagged a small bottle of kiefer which he gulped right down.

The damp, white boxers did little to hide Cas' muscular ass. Dean licked his lips and squeezed his dick discretely, _"Totally worth the prep work."_

…

Castiel kept his head down as he shoveled the oatmeal into his mouth followed by sips of coffee. He was avoiding Dean's hungry, sex addled gaze. The teen couldn't take his eyes off Castiel and he kept making dirty little sounds under his breath. It was as if Dean couldn't help it. When the Omega let out a low, rumbling growl, Cas dropped his spoon in the empty bowl, pushed it aside and then bravely looked into the blown eyes of the predator sitting across from him.

He growled right back at Dean then said, "Settle down. This will happen when I evacuate my bowels and use the fleet enema…which will be later."

Dean stood and leaned forward, palms on the table, "I'll fuck you in the shower right now and take my chances."

"Until I'm on my knees this will go at my pace, do you think men walk around with their rectum prepped for surprise anal?"

The teen left in a huff and a moment later Castiel heard the front door open and slam shut. He watched from the kitchen window as Dean hopped in the Impala and left.

…

Dean parked Baby in front of ABO Leather & Lace located in a strip mall. He'd been there with Cas but never alone. As he entered, the Omega almost slammed into a meek little woman, clutching a black shopping bag to her chest. Dean wondered what kinds of naughty things were in it.

" _Hmmm, she's a mouse that turns into a tiger."_

A tatted up young Beta called out to him, "Kid, you got any ID?"

Dean pulled out one of his many drivers' licenses, one where he was eighteen, and handed it to guy, "Here you go chief."

The Beta glanced from the photo on the license then to freckle faced Dean. He handed it back, deciding it wasn't worth the hassle. It's not like they sold drugs or firearms. "So what can I do for you, Mr. Page?"

" _Act cool, don't fuck this up. You…are…the…man!"_ He flashed the Beta a confident smile and waved to a shelf full of products, "I need lube."

"What does an Omega need with lube?" He gave the good looking kid the up and down, "I mean, aren't you guys self lubricating? I've never been…"

Dean interrupted the rude Beta, "What do you care what I need lube for? Besides, it's none of your friggin' business. Keep up the charm and I'm sure you'll bag an Omega someday, asshole."

Taken aback by the mouthy, confrontational Omega, Mister Tattoo backed down immediately and went into sales clerk mode. "Sorry, you're right; it's none of my business. So are you looking for flavored or unflavored?"

"Um…flavored, something nice like strawberry and I want the good stuff." The teen folded his arms to show how absolutely serious he was about quality lube.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean left with a bottle of Slick Willy brand Mango Madness and Manly brand Strawberry Fields lubricants.

…..

Castiel was on the throne when the text came through.

" _Sorry I was a jerk"_

" _Nothing to forgive. When will you be home?"_

" _Soon. Everything coming out alright?"_

" _Eeewww"_

" _You're one worried about your bowels."_

" _I love you Dean, see you soon."_

" _Love you too, babe."_

…

The billiard ball shaped liquor store clerk with the sweat face and milky eye examined the ID, "So this says you're twenty one."

Dean set the bottle of wine and the six pack of fancy beer on the counter, "Yup, that's me."

The teen got a little nervous when the Alpha's jowls quivered and as he clenched his jaw. It was a great ID for sure but this man had been around the block and he sure wasn't born yesterday.

Dean pushed the cash toward him, "I'm in a hurry."

Mr. Jowls gave him one last hard look and then took the money and finished the transaction.

Things were working out just fine.

….

"I want it in a heart shaped box with a bow." Dean watched as the overly perky young candy shop clerk filled the little heart with Cas' favorites.

She was into Dean big time. Omega or not, the guy was gorgeous and besides, kids were overrated. Vicky figured it would be worth going childless to hook up permanently with an Omega that tasty.

Dean sighed inwardly, he knew he was a head turner and it was a nice ego boost being the object of most people's desires but sometimes the Omega just wanted to blend in. Cas said it would take wearing body bag to keep strangers from noticing Dean's beauty. Dean had resigned himself to being irresistible.

Vicky handed Dean the box of chocolates and then squeezed her boobs together as discreetly as possible so she didn't look like a big slut that was trying too hard. "So are these for your mom?"

"Nope, my super hot husband."

She deflated like a balloon and finished their transaction quickly.

…

" _Last stop, the florist."_

Dean was relieved to see an ancient woman behind the counter. She was busy arranging a bouquet. Agnes greeted the young man as soon as he entered.

He read her nametag, "Agnes, I need a gift for my Alpha so I guess something manly."

She pointed her knobby hand toward a large, glossy leafed plant, "You can't go wrong with an iron plant. They are tough and tolerant and need little care. You get a lot of bang for your buck."

Dean looked at the price tag and balked. He had just about blown his wad and only had five dollars left. He rubbed the back of neck and muttered, "It's a little out of my price range."

"Wait here," Agnes shuffled into the back and came out a few minutes later with a baby iron plant, "How much do you have to spend?"

He gave her a sheepish grin, "Five bucks."

She found the flannel clad, angel faced Omega charming and sweet as a peach, just like her own son at that age.

"Perfect, this is exactly five bucks including tax!"

Dean headed home with a car full of every single romantic thing he could think of to seduce his man, because today was a very special day. Topping Castiel would be like Valentine's Day and their anniversary, July forth fireworks and his birthday all rolled into one.

….

Castiel washed his hands thoroughly after the oatmeal made its exit. He felt fully purged. " _Now I just have to used this enema…shouldn't be that difficult."_

He sat on the edge of the tub and read the directions out loud, "To use the enema, lie down on your left side with your knees bent. Remove the cap from the applicator tip and gently insert the tip into your rectum. Slowly squeeze the bottle to empty the contents into the rectum. For best results, stay lying down and hold in the enema until you feel the urge to have a bowel movement."

Cas assumed the position and followed directions to a T. It was more to be sure everything was pristine for Dean than anything else.

Afterward he took a hot shower, did some pushups to get his sweat glands working, because Dean loved a fresh sweat on Castiel, and then slipped into a silk kimono Scotty had gifted him for his birthday but the Alpha hadn't had the nerve to wear until now.

He heard the rumble of Baby heading up the drive and a few minutes later the front door open and shut. Castiel tried different positions he thought would look sexy and settled on lounging on his side with one leg draped over the other and propped on an elbow. _"This will look super sexy."_

Dean kicked open the door, shopping bags in each hand. He already had a zipper raking erection going on but when he got a gander at his pretty boy Alpha on the bed wearing a tacky black silk kimono covered in tiny tigers done in metallic tread, the Omega was a goner.

"Whoa, you look super sexy!"

Castiel growled like a tiger and made a claw gesture.

" _Mission accomplished."_

TBC

A/N- Thanks for being patient, everyone. Good things are worth waiting for.


	71. Thrill of the Hunt

The sight of Castiel sent a tremble through Dean's body, it felt as if a spirit had just passed right through him. Cas had that effect on Dean and sometimes he wondered if the young man was otherworldly after all.

Dean was caught between lust and romance and he struggled to find a balance. Given his aggressive nature more fitting of a sixteen year old Alpha, Dean felt the strong urge to dominate although from the looks of it, that wouldn't be a problem given Castiel's body language.

It was all the thrill of the hunt.

Dean lost his grip on the shopping bags. The jarring sound of glass clanking sprung Castiel into action; he leapt off the bed and rescued the bags. In the process, the Alpha's silk robe opened revealing his tight, fit body and engorged dick.

Dean froze in place; the sight of his mate's excitement confused him. The Omega's body responded by releasing a copious amount of slick and his clitoris began to swell and throb.

Castiel set the bags on the dresser then knelt in front of Dean, wrapping his arms around his mate's waist. Nuzzling the teen's denim covered crotch Cas moaned, "I need you." The Alpha also felt a bit confused, the strong scent Dean gave off triggered Castiel and he fought the urge to mount.

Dean got over his hesitance and confusion quickly when Castiel rolled his blue eyes up to meet the Omega's gaze. Dean grabbed a handful of thick, dark hair and tilted the Alpha's head back further.

"You look good on your knees but you'll look even better on the bed with that sweet little ass in the air." He snapped his fingers then pointed to their marriage bed. Castiel crawled on his hands and knees, the silk robe falling to the floor as he climbed onto the bed.

Castiel heard the sound of a belt buckle and heavy boots hitting the wooden floor. The wait was driving him mad. What would come next, would this hurt or feel good, would Dean be rough or gentle while preparing him? He lowered his chest to the bed, displaying himself like an Omega brothel worker.

Cas felt a hand grasp either cheek and spread him wide, next came a warm, wet tongue that traveled from balls to lower back and then right to the center. The tongue stabbed insistently and to Cas, it felt like heaven.

Dean decided to forget the flavored lube and save it for fucking; he wanted to taste every bit of flesh. It was a beautiful sight; Castiel spread open before him, the bare, pink puckered muscle surrounded by dark, delicate curls plastered against either side of the crack from saliva.

The Alpha was at his most vulnerable, exposing the most forbidden part of himself just for Dean and the best part was no one would have Castiel like this. Dean would own this part of his mate rarely offered to an Omega. Only the most intimate, perfectly suited partners went this far or in other words, soulmates.

Dean worked on the twitching hole, swirling, stabbing, licking and fingering with the strawberry fields lube until he was satisfied Cas could handle being entered.

Dean reclined on the quilt then patted his hips invitingly, "I want to see your face when I fuck you, climb on."

The Alpha swung a leg over then rose up until his ass was just above Dean's flushed, throbbing cock. Dean thrust his hips, bumping his cockhead against the tender hole, the teen was desperate and scared he'd blow his load before he got to pop Cas' cherry. He wasn't too proud to whine, "Please babe."

When Castiel reached back and slipped two fingers inside of his Omega's pussy and scooped some of nature's lube right from the source, he felt the vaginal walls contract trapping his fingers as the orgasm hit Dean. A few seconds later slick shot out leaving a warm puddle on the bedding.

Castiel quickly rubbed his hole with his slick covered fingers then, like ripping off a band aid, he gripped the length beneath him and slowly lowered himself until the slippery head of Dean's penis breeched the virgin's asshole. The Alpha let out a loud gasp and then stopped moving.

Dean's blown eyes were focused on every nuanced expression on his mate's face, the knit brows, the rolling of the eyes, lips in a hard line and the tightening of the jaw. When Cas began to move again, lowering himself a few inches more the Alpha's features relaxed somewhat.

" _I'm in…fuck, it's so tight, warm and slippery…"_ those were the last clear thoughts Dean had, after that the focus was physical pleasure and nothing else.

He thrust up, forcing the last few inches inside. The sound of balls slapping against skin was exciting and satisfying. Dean was as deep as possible.

Castiel cried out from the abrupt thrust, the hard stretch was a shock. When Dean grabbed Cas' hips and started moving slowing in and out, the Alpha forced the pain aside and focused the slow build of pleasure instead. It worked; he worked through the discomfort. He shifted his body, trying out different angles. Cas finally hit the sweet spot and rode in earnest, wanting more of the slide and drag of cock against his prostate.

The Alpha's deep voice came out ragged as he called out Dean's name over and over.

Dean shouted, "You're a fucking slut for my dick, ride it, ride it harder, teacher!" He easily flipped the English teacher onto his belly and yanked up him up by the hips. The Omega growled, "Now you're gonna get it Mr. Novak." He pushed his way back inside, all the romance and tenderness gone as Dean chased a second orgasm.

The teacher fucked raw by his student, the beautiful teen Omega that offered Castiel a a shiny red apple at their very first encounter, he never imagined that temptation would lead them to this moment. It was glorious.

The first slap on the ass surprised Cas but he quickly got with the program. The teen was going at a furious pace, stroking the teacher's cock to the rhythm of his trusts. Castiel's balls contracted and his vision went white as hot cum spilled over the Omega's skilled fingers.

Dean let out a howl followed by a string of filth when he emptied his sterile load deep inside the teacher.

The Omega's long time fantasy had just come true.

….

Dean stared at the ceiling, a beaming smile on his face, "Wow, that whole teacher kink is sooo awesome and you felt awesome and it was all…"

Cas rolled his eyes toward Dean and smiled, "Awesome?"

"Yeah."

Castiel had another sip of wine while Dean polished off his first beer. They each went for the same chocolate truffle; Dean placed the truffle between his teeth then leaned down so Cas could bite off his half. The lovers laughed at the same time, everything was in sync.

The Alpha turned his head on the pillow to admire his new plant, "no one has ever given me a plant before…what is it?"

"It's an iron plant; the lady said it can survive anything," Dean kissed his conquest on the forehead, "just like our love."

Cas chuckled softly, "you've become such a romantic."

Dean worried he'd gone overboard. Courting Castiel this way was new to him. Everything with his husband was a first for Dean. He may have been a Hunter but the realities of day to day domestic life were still learning experiences.

"Was it too much…the candy, plant and wine? I just wanted…"

Castiel stopped Dean's doubts with a kiss then settled his head on his mate's shoulder. Cas was sore as hell, his ass was leaking semen and he needed a moment to wrap his brain around what had just happened but for now he enjoyed the afterglow.

"No, it wasn't too much. Everything was just right…perfect."

TBC


	72. Bright Ideas

a

Castiel slept until late the next morning, it was unusual for the early riser. He was well fucked and feeling lazy.

He could hear Dean in the bathroom singing "Sweet Child O' Mine", the teen sounded very happy and that of course made Cas happy.

He went over the events of last night bit by bit, the panther crawl onto the bed after Dean snapped his fingers, the fingering and licking, riding his Omega's dick hard and the heavy dose of student-teacher kink, then the afterglow of cuddling, wine, chocolates and the thoughtful gift of an iron plant. Cas recalled the best part, falling asleep with his head on Dean's chest and how he felt so content and safe in Dean's strong arms.

Castiel stretched his limbs to get out some of the soreness. His butthole felt very tender but he expected that. Dean was hung and while most Alphas would find that emasculating, Dean's size filled Cas with pride. He married a well endowed Omega and the progressive Alpha thought that was hot as fuck.

Dean was now literally a pain in Cas' ass but the Alpha decided if the mood was right he'd do it again, not just to please Dean but to recapture the thrill of his Omega in charge with the teen going right up to the point of manhandling him.

" _What's a few bruises between lovers."_

Dean padded into the bedroom naked as the day he was born. Cas noticed his Omega had a strut going on. Dean was peacock proud. Dean turned and swung his hips causing his semi to swing around, "See anything you like?"

"Everything, I love ever inch of you, my love." Cas did a deep breath and an exhale then jumped right into it. "Dean, I had a beautiful time last night. I want you to know how special it was…now you own me inside and out.

The Omega slipped under the covers to snuggle up next to Castiel and ran his hand over his Alpha's ass. "It was special to me too babe."

He pressed his swollen dick against his husband's thigh, "You're tighter than two coats of paint." Dean nuzzled in closer, planting little kisses over Castiel's collarbone. "How's this pretty little ass feeling?"

Cas let out a low, throaty chuckle, "Sore but I'll survive. I think this will be a once in awhile type of thing."

Dean frowned into his lover's neck, "No hotdog in the bun?"

Castiel burst out laughing, Dean was the only person that could make him laugh that hard. He grabbed the Omega and rolled him on his back. Dean relaxed, submitting instantly. "You can hump my ass with no hotdog in the bun anytime and climax anywhere you like, back, chest, butt cheeks…"

Green eyes almost crossed from the close proximity of Castiel's face, Dean grinned up at him, "I'll give you a pearl necklace."

The often clueless Alpha replied,"I don't wear jewelry other than my wedding ring."

"Not that kind of pearl necklace." Dean let out a wicked cackle.

Cas had a little frown as the wheels turned in his head and then he figured it out, "Oh…oh! How do you know about all of these things?"

"Porn and websites."

"I see."

"How about special occasions?"

"Example?"

"Ummm…my birthday?"

"That's just a few weeks away."

"So?"

Castiel rubbed his morning wood against Dean, "Have you lost interest in my cock filling up your juicy little pussy and a nice knot sealing up the entrance so none of my semen leaks out and…" he went in for the kill, " so I can get you pregnant?"

The last thing Dean wanted was to have another baby right now but that didn't mean the thought of Cas impregnating him wasn't a on. He climbed aboard Cas and rode like a seasoned cowboy. About an hour later, both of them sweaty and spent, the lovers took time for a little pillow talk and tender kisses. They'd most likely fuck as least once more that day. It was never enough.

…

Dean decided to play good little Omega house wife so he decided to stay home and launder every bit of bedding in the house, do some post Christmas clean up and toss a pot roast in the oven then whip up some mashed goodies for his baby girl.

Castiel headed over to his dad's house to pick up Grace. It would give Cas a chance to talk to his dad about his worries over the upcoming performance review. When he got there he found Gracie and Alex on their bellies in the living room both trying their best to crawl.

The Alpha blanched; did he miss an important event because her parents decided to have a two day depraved fuckfest? As if reading his mind, Scotty informed him that though they were trying to crawl, actual forward propulsion hadn't been achieved. Castiel visibly relaxed.

"Good, I don't know how I'd break it to Dean if we missed this milestone."

Once Grace heard her daddy's deep, rumbling voice, which sounded like the prettiest music to her ears, she forgot about the whole crawling deal and called for her daddy in baby speak.

Castiel scooped his daughter and peppered her with kisses. He looked around, "Where's dad? I need to pick his brain."

"He's at work, silly. Christmas vacation is over and its back the grindstone. Sam's back at school and all is right with the world." Scotty wrung his hands as he tried to decide if he should bring up the meeting. "Cas, Spencer told me about your job and the meeting coming up…"

He was more than upset; he'd told Spencer in confidence. "What? That was private!"

Scotty stepped back from the riled up Alpha, out of instinct,"I just wanted you to know that if I can help in anyway…"

"No, I told dad I'll handle it on my own. I'm not a damn baby!"

Grace and Alex both began to cry, triggering the softer, calmer side of the Alpha, "I-I'm sorry Scotty, it's just that I haven't told Dean and honestly, this is a very private matter that pains me to talk about. "

The blonde nodded, "I understand but don't be prideful, Castiel. There is nothing wrong with a little help."

Castiel changed the subject, "What is that delicious scent?"

Scotty brightened, "I'm in nesting mode and I just can't stop baking. Feel free to bring some treats home, there is more than enough. Sam complained I'm trying to fatten him up." Scotty laughed, "I don't think there is enough food in the world to fatten up that lanky kid."

When Cas went into the kitchen he found every available surface covered in fresh baked bread, cookies and bars plus a coconut cake and a few pies.

Scotty looked a little embarrassed, "I have a problem, I can't stop baking and cooking. I even started a quilt and I don't quilt! I've turned into a domestic Omega stereotype."

Cas loved Scotty, the Omega had always been a friend and even tried to mother Castiel when he first moved back home. The funny part of it was both men were in their twenties. Scotty had just experienced more of the world compared to Castiel.

The Alpha gave him a one armed hug, squishing Grace between them, "If doing this makes you happy then do it. When it stops being fun then do something else. I just hate seeing doubt on your face; you're much too handsome for worry lines.".

The Omega was surprised at the show of affection but he quickly wrapped his arms around Castiel, "What got into you?"

Castiel rested his head on Scotty's shoulder; it was a perfectly innocent gesture between family members. Grace, still trapped between them protested loudly and they broke their hug.

"I don't know, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about what is important in life. We aren't defined by what we do but who we are." He laughed softy, "I don't know what got into me."

The teacher worried of losing the career he had worked so hard for. Cas told himself that family should be enough to fulfill him and he needed it to be true. It was the only way he would be able to walk into that meeting with his head held high, unafraid of the people who would decide his fate.

Scotty watched from the living room window as Castiel pulled out of the driveway.  
"Well Alex, your big brother is in a bind…I wish there was a way to help. Do you have any ideas, pumpkin?"

Alex did some baby babble in answer to his mom.

Scotty got a bright idea.

…

Dean sat in Castiel's home office staring at the computer screen, he had a paper due for school and had been putting it off but now it was down to the wire. Dean decided to write a story about a haunted house. He wasn't too concerned about getting in trouble for a late paper; after all, he was fucking the teacher.

" _Maybe I'll get a spanking from Mr. Novak for handing this in late."_ He felt a tingle just thinking about being forced over the teacher's lap and spanked till his cheeks were bright as cherries.

Dean pulled down his jeans and jerked off , otherwise no work would get done. He searched for tissue to clean off with and remembered Castiel kept packets of portable tissue in his desk drawer. Dean hated those little things and tried to get Cas to switch to big boy tissues in a box but the teacher liked the portability and always had some on hand in his pocket.

He opened the drawer and instead of tissues, he saw a letter from the school district to Castiel. Dean couldn't resist, he read the letter.

…..

Every female and Omega that laid eyes on the gorgeous man carrying an adorable baby toward Spencer Novak's office, reduced them all to their most basic instincts. The powerhouse combo of baby cuteness and hot daddy realness was just too much to handle.

Cas did notice people popping up like prairie dogs from each cubical. It dawned on him he hadn't taken a shower after fucking Dean, right before he left. He kept his eyes on the target, his dad's office door and kept on walking.

Just when an especially fetching Omega PA was approaching with a cart of pastries and drinks, Cas quickly slipped into his dad's office and shut the door.

Spencer was surprised and thrilled to see his son and granddaughter. He gestured toward the large leather couch next to the floor to ceiling window with a stellar view of the city. He plucked Grace from Cas' arms and cuddled his favorite girl.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brings you and the princess to my office, Castiel?"

Cas stared out the window, grateful for something interesting to look at so he wouldn't have to look directly at his father. All of this was very embarrassing for Castiel but he was almost bursting from holding in his worries over the meeting to come that would determine if he would remain a teacher. Spencer was the only person he could talk too about it.

"First off, thanks for blabbing to Scotty about the meeting, I trusted you to keep this between us…"

"Cas, unlike you I don't keep secrets from my wife and second, Scotty wouldn't tell Dean, we leave that up to you. Now tell me why you're here."

"I go back to work tomorrow. I've been absent since the kidnapping and the students will have questions."

"Castiel, you will handle things just fine. Is that really what you came to talk about?"

"No, Dad, I need to vent. I'm worried about the meeting on Monday. I don't want to lose my job, I love teaching and I need to provide for my family." He turned to look up at as father, blue eyes filled with sadness, "Dean has been through so much and I don't want to add married to a failure to the list."

Spencer took a seat on the coffee table right across from Castiel, Grace on his lap. "Look, there are ways to fight termination if it even comes to that. You've done nothing to lose your job."

"I fell in love with a student, got him pregnant and married him. I've also used all my personal and medical leave and then some and let's not forget, the principle can't stand me. The worst part of it all, Pendergrass' brother in on the board and will be reviewing my record." Castiel's whole body slumped, "I've been told he's a complete asshole plus he's very close to his sister."

Spencer placed a hand over his son's, "Look, no matter what I'll help you."

The independent young man shook his head, "No, I'll figure this out on my own. Just listening to me is plenty of help, I needed to talk you've been here for me. I appreciate it dad, we don't always see eye to eye on things but I feel like things have really turned around for us."

The elder Alpha nodded, "A lot of things have changed. I don't always understand or agree with your progressive ideals but you've opened my eyes in a lot of ways and for that I thank you."

They talked or rather Spencer listened as his son unburdened himself of his worries and fears.

Spencer watched out the window as his stubborn son crossed the parking lot carrying Grace. Castiel was proud and because of circumstances his independence had been compromised by no fault of his own. Spencer needed a way to help his son without Cas being the wiser.

Spencer got a bright idea.

….

Dean went for Grace as soon as Castiel walked in the door carrying her. The young mother lifted her into his arms and smothered her with kisses. Dean felt complete again. "Sweetie, mommy missed you big time. Did you miss me?"

Her big, gummy smile was the only answer he needed. He was soon distracted by the big, cardboard box full of goodies Cas brought in. Dean opened the flaps to find his favorite food group, bakery.

"Cool!"

"Scotty is in nesting mode."

"I get that, its winter." Dean stuffed a whole scotch blondie in his mouth, letting out a sinful groan, "Sooo good."

Cas asked hopefully, "Does this mean you'll be baking more?"

"You're my little Alpha baker, Cas, you know that."

Castiel stuck his tongue out at Dean.

Dean decided to let Cas be the one to talk about it first. Alphas tended to be prideful and Dean didn't want to push. He'd wait until after the meeting took place and if Cas still hadn't opened up by then, Dean would force a conversation. After all, their family's well being was at stake.

" _If only there was some way I could help him without him trying to stop me."_

Dean got a bright idea.

….

Castiel lifted the lid on the roasting pan and took a deep breath, "Smell's great, what a good little wife you are." Dean couldn't seek the smirk on his husbands face.

The Omega pinched his husband's ass hard, "You sound like a damn knuckle dragger."

They had dinner where Cas revealed their daughter's efforts to crawl. Dean clutched his heart, "Noooo, she's never going anywhere without me. What if we would have missed it?"

"Don't worry, Dean, there was no forward propulsion but she's got her mother's determination so I imagine it will just be a matter of time."

They spent the rest of the meal in companionable silence. Neither voicing what was really on their minds.

…

Castiel stared at himself in the mirror, _"my tie is askew… how does that happen?"_ He straightened it himself but by the time he reached his vehicle it would be crooked again.

The teacher kissed Dean and Grace, goodbye and headed back to work.

Dean watched his husband leave. _"I love you so much…you don't deserve all this bullshit."_

…..

Daphne Renner and most of Castiel's last hour English class stood outside of the classroom discussing the teacher's situation quickly before the bell rang.

She was a pretty girl, student body president and there wasn't a shred of the dreaded upspeak in her voice. The girl commanded attention plus she was well liked so everyone listened to what she had to say.

"Here's the deal with Mr. Novak, its going around the school that he might get canned from his job next week…" she was interrupted by gasps and protests of disbelief. "I know, it's really awful, we need to all stuck together and let the school board know how we feel about him."

Jeremy, an Omega with a crush on Mr. Novak, felt absolutely sick to his stomach. "What if we get an ugly teacher, or worse, a woman?"

Brent, the football hero piped in, "What if we get some asshole? Mr. N explains things so I can understand them. If my grade drops then I'm suspended from the team." He pounded his hammy fist against the wall, "No…no way are we losing Mr. N."

The bell rang; Mr. Novak stuck his head out the door, "What is this, a hen party?" He quoted Shakespeare, "I wasted time, and now time doth waste me."

Cas could tell Brent was working hard to understand what that meant. He motioned them inside, "Don't worry, Brent, I'll explain it to the class."

"You're the best Mr. N."

By the end of class, Daphne got a bright idea on how to help everyone's favorite teacher.

TBC


	73. For the Love of Castiel

Two big blue eyes peeped over the pile of gifts the students had left on their teacher's desk. The offerings ranged from handfuls of left over Christmas candy, re-gifted sausage and cheese assortments swiped from unwitting parents, a hacky sack, anonymous risqué notes from students professing their love aka lust for the teacher that Castiel would be sure to destroy, one lone pineapple, a crucifix, a pair of pompoms and one jumbo, handmade card signed by is students with "Sorry You Got Kidnapped" with a frowny face and "Glad You Aren't Dead!" with a happy face and colorful hearts surrounding it.

He'd already decided to toss everything but the handmade card, the pompoms, because a guy never knew when he might need them, and the crucifix. The pompoms and crucifix would go to Dean, the card he'd hang in his home office.

Castiel looked out at the sea of shiny, young faces, there were expressions of boredom, happiness, worry and excitement. Hands were already in the air. The students had a litany of questions for their teacher.

The teacher stood staunchly, prepared for the onslaught, "Thank you all for the thoughtful gifts."

Jeremy could wait, he blurted out, "Mr. Novak, I really, really, really missed you…I mean, we all really missed you." The Omega turned ten shades of red when the teacher fixed his gaze on the teen.

"Thank you Jeremy."

"So what did the crazy guy do to you?"

Cas reassured everyone, "The important thing is that I'm home, safe and sound with my wife and daughter. I am perfectly fine."

Brent and his buddy Calvin stopped their back and forth whispering. Brent waved his hand wildly to get the teacher's attention, "Mr. N, I've been watching this series about serial killers and a lot of them did some creepy sex things to their victims. Sooo did anything…"

Cas cut him off, "Don't test my patience, Brent."

Brent finished his question anyway, "…like butt stuff happen?"

Castiel barked, "Brent!"

"Sorry Mr. C."

"To answer your question, there was no," Cas did air quotes, "butt stuff."

Daphne asked, "Mr. Novak, are you really ok? I mean, you were gone for so long and we were all pretty worried. The whole thing sounded just awful on the news."

" _Am I really ok?"_

Castiel would never admit the month of captivity still haunted him or the paranoia he felt every time he had to walk alone through a parking lot or a stranger happened to stare just a little too long. Cas had also become a bit more clingy to Dean and Grace as well. He didn't want to turn into someone that viewed the world as a threat.

"Mr. Novak?"

The teacher, lost in bad memories, blinked a few times before answering.

"Yes?"

"I asked if you were really ok…are you?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, Daphne." Just to drive the point home he smiled, it was a strained smile but a smile nonetheless.

The teacher grabbed a piece of chalk and turned toward the blackboard, "Today we will work on vocabulary and fluency…"

A voice from behind him asked, "Is it true you might get fired?"

Tears sprung up from nowhere. Cas scrubbed his shirt sleeve across his face, glad the students couldn't see his expression.

"I'll be teaching here for a long time to come."

" _What is wrong with me?"_

…..

Dean was caught up in middle of yet another nightmare. In it, he was surrounded by every sort of supernatural creature he'd ever encountered and the Hunter didn't have a single weapon. Surrounding the creatures was every human that had hurt him and they cheered the creatures on while shouting insults and throwing rocks at the kid.

With two waves of horror encroaching and no help in sight, Dean screamed for Sammy and Castiel as he fought for his life but both supernatural and human monsters overtook him. He felt himself slowly eaten alive, both body and soul, as the howls, growls and cruel laughter filled his ears until those too were torn off and eaten.

Castiel woke to find Dean groaning, thrashing, soaked in sweat and fists flailing the air. Cas tried to hold Dean down so the teen couldn't hurt himself and in the process, the well meaning husband took an errant punch to the eye, sending him to the floor.

The sound snapped Dean out of his nightmare and he was instantly wide awake and about to reach for a weapon in the nightstand until he realized the sound came from Castiel.

"Babe, what are you doing down there?" Dean turned on the lamp and found his man's beautiful face swelling up around one eye to the bridge of his nose. He sprung into action and in minutes had Castiel back on the bed with an ice pack on his face.

Dean apologized over and over again until Cas shut him up with a kiss. They struggled over who needed the most comforting, Dean with his nightmares and guilt over the accidental punch or Castiel with the black eye. Dean won.

The Omega spent the rest of the night holding his Alpha in his arms. Dean couldn't sleep after that, he knew what was coming for Castiel in just a matter of hours, the dreaded meeting with Superintendent Wade Pendergrass to see if there were grounds for dismissal.

On Cas' part, falling asleep, even with a throbbing face, came easy in Dean's strong embrace.

….

Castiel had gotten up a little earlier that morning so he could watch the sunrise with his favorite girl. He needed her bubbly energy and love in order to face this day. After his morning shower, Cas examined the damage to his eye, it hadn't swollen shut but it was puffy and bruised around the socket.

" _I look like shit."_

Luckily, Grace was all rainbows and sunshine for her scared young father. The baby was an early riser just like Castiel. They had a morning ritual of first her diaper change followed with a bottle of mommy milk while they watched the big, bright ball rise magically from nowhere. Daddy was her everything; in his arms Grace had her own personal heaven. This morning though, Daddy felt tense and it transferred over to Grace. Also, his face looked weird and a little scary.

She tilted her head back, looked up at him quizzically and said, "Da."

With Graces attempt at the word "Dad", the most important word in the world besides "Mom", Castiel felt the warrior rise up within him. Dean and Grace believed in him and that was all that mattered. He'd face this head on and fight for his job by any means necessary. Losing his job was akin to stealing basic human necessities from his wife and daughter and Castiel wouldn't let that happen.

…

Dean wiggled little soft shoes onto his daughter's tiny feet and then straightened her tights, "There, you look adorable just like mommy, cause I'm adorable." His laugh gave Grace a case of the giggles.

Dean scowled at the garment on the hanger before slipped it over his head and then looked in the mirror. He hated the way he looked but if this could help Castiel then it was worth it.

Dean had done a little research and found some of Wade's social media accounts. From the looks of it, the man seemed like an Alpha douche bag if there ever was one. Surprisingly, the guy was married to a female. Usually insecure, Neanderthal type Alphas went for an Omega because of their supposed subservience and lower social standing. When Dean did some more digging, he found out Wade's wife was an heiress and a real catch which explained a lot.

The Omega hated the guy already.

Dean hated to go anywhere without protection so he slipped an antique silver dagger into his inner jacket pocket. A Hunter never knew when a skinwalker, werewolf or wraith might be prowling the halls of the local high school.

…..

Wade Pendergrass stayed in his Bronco until his fingers felt frozen. He wasn't looking forward to seeing his adopted sister Millie, her shrill voice was enough to make his ears ache, but then again, Wade had very sensitive hearing. Sometimes he felt like snapping her head off and watch as the bitch bled out.

He hated his job but it was a means to an end and a way to move through this human existence with few problems.

The principle had leveled some serious charges against a probationary teacher.

Castiel Novak was only one year away from tenure and as a result, dismissal was much easier than the long, arduous process of firing a tenured teacher in their particular state. Wade had done his research on the teacher in question and it seemed for once, his sister had valid concerns.

" _Time to go through the motions."_

….

Benny had a free period so he took the opportunity to have a cup of coffee with his friend. Castiel seemed a bundle of nerves, knee jiggling, fingers tapping on the cafeteria table and a deep frown marring his handsome face. Benny did his best to keep Cas' mind off the upcoming meeting.

"You wouldn't believe how much balcony fucking we did, I saw more pussy than a hundred year old veterinarian."

Castiels expression didn't change.

"Nothing?" Benny did an imaginary rim shot, still no reaction.

"So, how did you get that mouse under your eye?"

Blue eyes locked on blue eyes, "It was an accident."

"How's my goddaughter Gracie?"

The younger man's frown melted away, replaced by a sweet, crooked little smile, "I believe Gracie tried to call me "dad" this morning, it came out as "da" but I know what she meant."

That's great, Cas! I'm happy for you. Is she crawling yet?"

"She will be very soon."

They talked about both wives and children, two of the men's favorite subjects and for a little while at least, Castiel was happy.

…

Isabelle toddled over to her daddy and wrapped her chubby arms around his leg. He set aside the suppressor and lifted her onto his lap. Adam crawled through the open door, determined to catch up with Isabelle.

Sal yelled, "Terry, get in here."

Terry was in the kitchen, meeting with a designer about the layout couple's business venture, "Bello's Bistro" opening that spring. When he heard Sal's thunderous voice calling for him he excused himself and went to the study.

The irritated Omega entered, puts hands on his hips and barked, "What?"

"I told you, I don't want Izzy or Adam around when I'm cleaning weapons. Where the hell is Mason and Marty?"

"At the restaurant supply store," Terry gestured toward the work table covered in items not fit for children to be around, "What's all this shit? You said you were done with that life."

"I'm easing out of it. Besides, I still got women and Omegas to think about. The skin trade ain't gonna stop itself."

"So you're going out today?"

"Yeah, I've got a paying gig , nothing violent unless things don't go my way. Novak hired me to put the fear of god in guy."

….

Castiel glared daggers at Wade Pendergrass, luckily for Cas, the man was facing away from him.

Cas growled to Benny, "He's got some nerve coming in to our cafeteria and eating a doughnut."

Benny added, "And drinking coffee, what is the world coming too?!"

"You aren't funny, Benny."

Benny cracked his knuckles, "I could go tan his hide for you."

Castiel stuck out his chin, a determined look on his face, "No thank you, Benny, I'll handle this on my own."

Just then, the doors to the cafeteria swung open.

TBC


	74. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Students swarmed into the nearly empty cafeteria and in under a minute they circled the table where Wade Pendergrass sat, drinking coffee and eating a doughnut.

Many of them were covered in glitter and carrying signs in support of their teacher. Some were in cheerleading uniforms. A few guys wore their football and basketball jerseys and some of the kids from the theater group were there, ready to "jazz hands" the hell out of Pendergrass.

Benny and Castiel sat at the corner table, still unnoticed. Cas wanted to go over and prevent a potential catastrophe but Benny said it was too late to intervene and Castiel should let this play out.

Daphne marched forward and thrust a thick folder toward Pendergrass, "We have tons of signatures in support of Mr. Novak and it's not just students, lots of teachers and parents signed." The teen stuck her chin out, a defiant look on her face that said, "Don't mess with me" as she tossed the folder on the table with a flourish.

…..  
That was the moment Gregori realized he had chosen poorly when he shape shifted into Wade Pendergrass and of course not before stealing every bit of his memories. Once the shifter found the perfect person to get close to the spawn of the Winchester-Campbell bloodlines, he jumped at the chance.

Wade's heart turned out tender and sweet and satisfied the shifters craving for flesh but he wondered if it was worth interacting with teenagers.

Gregori forced himself to acknowledge the insipid females presence. In life, Wade was, as his sister called him, a total pussy. Having to act reasonable with these walking bags of hormones was akin to drinking acid.

He was pleased it was winter so Wade's body wouldn't stink up the vehicle.

" _The end justifies the means."_

Gregori opened the folder to find page after page of signatures, at the top of each page was printed, "Save Mr. Novak", proof there was a boatload of support for Castiel. Before the shifter could speak, the cheerleaders went into action.

They went through a basic routine, spelling out the name Novak followed by, "Who do we love? Who do we want?" The other students shouted "Mr. Novak!"

Jeremy then tossed a handful of glitter all over the stunned monster before giving his little speech.

"Because of Mr. and Mrs. Novak's magazine interviews, I had hope for my future. I'm worthy of love and respect and I don't deserve to be treated badly just because I'm an Omega. Mr. Novak has also cracked down on anyone who bullies other students, under his watch. He doesn't allow any sort of prejudice against anyone in his classes. A lot of teachers just ignore what goes on here, but not him. He's the bravest guy I know."

Gregori had reached his schmaltz limit for the day already, he stood and pointed to the cafeteria doors, "None of this has to do with any of you. Now go back to your classes!"

Of course no one listened.

Brent was the next to speak. He slung an arm around Jeremy's shoulders and pulled him close to his side.

"I used to be a real bully until Mr. N straightened me out. He was the first teacher that had the balls to take me down, and when I say "take down" I mean hard, right to the floor."

Some of the students laughed, recalling the day the teacher body slammed Bent to the ground for being a total asshole.

"But after class he took me aside so we could talk in private. Mr. C asked me why I was acting out and you know what, no one ever asked me that before. I really had to think about it but I finally figured out that I was just copying my dad. The old man has always treated women, Betas and Omegas like shit. Mr. N said that way of thinking would leave me as lonely and bitter as my dad. That was when I decided I don't want to be like him anymore."

Jeremy squeezed the quarterback's hand; he smiled and nodded his encouragement. Brent needed all the support he could get, revealing such intimate details of his life.

Brent continued, "I've always had trouble in school. Mr. N helped me when I was flunking some classes. He found someone willing to tutor me for extra credit," Brent looked down at Jeremy, "it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. I got my grades up, stayed on the football team and I got a boyfriend out of the deal."

Student after student gave their take on Mr. Novak.  
The last person to speak was a senior named Kyle, "I was going to drop of school. When Mr. Novak got wind of it he told me, the only limitations in my life are the ones I set for myself. Because of him and the guidance counselor, I'll be graduating this spring." He waved to the teacher sitting in the corner of cafeteria, "Thanks Mr. Novak!"

Gregori whipped his head to the side, locking eyes with the teacher from across the room. _"I knew I smelled Winchester pussy."_

He would have loved to steal the teacher's memories, to become Castiel Novak. It would have been sweet justice to kill Sam and Dean Winchester right up close and personal as Castiel. Let the last thing the two baby Hunters see was their trusted Castiel tearing them apart.

Gregori snapped to his senses, this wasn't the time or place. Instead he grabbed his briefcase and the folder then stalked out of the cafeteria. He needed to find a bathroom and clean off as much of the glitter as possible.

Castiel swore that for a moment, the man's eyes shined like the tail of a fishing lure. The teacher chalked it up to nerves.

…..

"Your daddy is gonna be so pissed off at me for showing up, I just know it. Well screw him, I'm his mate and I have a right to help. It's what family does for each other."

Grace gave her mommy a toothless smile and then tossed her stuffed clown doll, Mister Jolly, at Dean; it landed in the passenger seat, sending the baby into peals of laughter. She wasn't much in the conversation department but she was sure cute as a button and had a mean right arm.

"You're a real comedian, kid." Dean popped the first cassette he grabbed into the player. It happened to be one of Castiel's that found its way into the box of tapes.

"What the…Cas, seriously, Bow Wow Wow?"

 _I know a guy who's tough but sweet_ _  
_ _He's so fine, he can't be beat_ _  
_ _He's got everything that I desire_ _  
_ _Sets the summer sun on fire…._

Grace was into it, she wiggled as best she could in a car seat. Dean got into it, the song sort of fit Cas.

 _Go to see him when the sun goes down  
Ain't no finer boy in town  
You're my guy, just what the doctor ordered  
So sweet, you make my mouth water…_

Images of Castiel, on all fours, begging for Dean's great big Omega cock appeared from his collection of awesome memories.

 _I want Cassie, I want Cassie…._

" _I am so going to plow that ass on my birthday."_

Dean came back to reality when he caught lights flashing in Baby's rearview mirror.

…..

Benny and Cas watched as Wade Pendergrass stormed out of the cafeteria. The teacher spent the next half hour giving his students a pep talk, he assuring them that their show of love and support was most welcome and wouldn't affect the potential outcome of his meeting. When the bell rang, the teacher told them all to go back to their classes. They listened to Mr. Novak.

Once he was alone with Benny, Cas wondered out loud of the Gas-N-Sip still had the "help wanted" sign in the window. "Maybe I'll change my name to "Steve" to hide my shame as a failed teacher."

"Come on now, everything will work out Cas. I have faith. Besides, you don't look like a "Steve".

"Jimmy?"

"Nope, you definitely don't look like a "Jimmy."

…

Dean pulled over and turned off the engine.

"Fuck!"

Grace called from the backseat, "uck!"

"Oh no, don't you dare copy mommy." Dean watched in the mirror as the cop took his sweet time walking over to the driver side window. The Omega's muscles tensed beneath the ridiculous garment he was wearing. _"Stay cool…I was only speeding…no big deal"._

The officer tapped his fingers on the window and Dean rolled it down.

"Do you know how fast you were going?"

The Omega kept his eyes forward, "No."

"Alright sweetheart, license and registration."

Dean handed both over immediately. _"I'm not your fucking "sweetheart" you prick."_ "Here you go, Officer."

Officer Loomis barely looked at the license. Dean was much too interesting.

"You were going ten miles over the speed limit. What's the big hurry?" The man practically had his head stuck in the open window, if Dean had turned his head; they would have been nose to nose.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was speeding, it won't happen again." Loomis was close enough to sniff the Omega's neck and that was exactly what he did. Dean felt like puking, the guy smelled like greasy diner food and BO.

Grace tossed her tiny, Winnie the Poo plushie at the intruder, hitting the cop on the temple where it harmlessly bounced off. He forgot about Dean for a second and glanced at the baby in back. She had a scowl on her otherwise sweet face. If looks could kill, Loomis would have been dead on the spot.

"Speeding with your baby in the backseat, what kind of mother are you? She is your baby, correct?"

" _Oh, now you did it…disrespecting my skills as a mommy…I raised my little brother, you fuck face! I'm the Queen Mommy, time for an ass kicking!"_

That was actually what Dean wanted to say, instead he wisely mumbled, "Yes."

"Damn young Omegas getting knocked up left and right, what's wrong with you people?"

Dean heard the cop's boots crunching on gravel as he headed back to the squad car to run the Omega's license and plates.

….

" _Goddamn glitter all over Wade's new suit…fucking kids,"_ Gregori gave up trying to de-glitter his clothing and hair and left the bathroom. _"Now I have to meet with that cunt of a sister…Wade, buddy, I can't believe you never murdered her."_

That was when Gregori spotted a vision in red walking towards him. It was like in the movies when the character seems to move in slow motion although the Omega, it had to be an Omega, was taking long strides and reaching his target in short time.

The tall, built blonde was dressed in a blood red pea coat and carried a wicker basket over one arm. He looked like the hottest Red Riding Hood ever. He extended a graceful hand toward Gregori, a smile on his face, "You are Wade Pendergrass I presume. The lady at the counter said you were prowling the halls."

Gregori took the hand offered and kissed the long fingers, holding on a little too long afterward. "I am indeed Wade, and you are…?"

"My name is Scott and I've come to discuss my step-son, Castiel. You're meeting with him today." Scotty patted the basket, "I'll make it worth your while to give me a moment of your time."

Gregori hoped the basket was full of musky panties, lube and the Omega's phone number; even a shifter needed a good fuck once in awhile. Sometimes it was fun to work for something instead of just taking what he wanted.

….

Loomis handed back Dean's license and registration, "This car is registered to Castiel Novak."

Dean corrected him, "and me."

Yes, and you, this man is your legal guardian and Alpha."

Dean relaxed; there was a distinct advantage to being legally owned. It meant most men stayed clear of Dean in fear of vengeance from the owner. The Alpha wouldn't just take legal action. There were laws older than the ones on the books that were still followed.

"Yeah, he's my Alpha, guardian and husband." He hitched a thumb toward the backseat, "She's our daughter, Grace. Look, I'm sorry for speeding. I'm on my way to see my Alpha, he's a teacher at the local high school, it's really important."

Loomis studied Dean's pretty features, "Think you can handle all this car, sweetheart? I mean, a minivan would be more your speed. This is a man's car."

Dean forced a smile, "I'm sure, Sir. May I go now?"

Loomis handed Dean a ticket, "Points off your license and a fine. If you get caught speeding again your license will be suspended. I don't agree with teen Omegas driving anyway," he gave Dean's clothing an appreciative once over, "At least you've covered yourself." He added, "Your Alpha will be notified and he can deal with you as he sees fit."

Dean waited as the squad car pulled back on the road. He was shaking like leaf, angry, disgusted and yes, a little scared. Things were changing for Omegas, but at a snail's pace. Prejudice was still alive and well.

…..

Salvatore pulled his 1970 Chevy Chevelle into the icy, high school parking lot, the car fishtailed a bit but then righted itself. Sal wanted a muscle car since coveting Baby, Dean's beauty, and now the hit man had one of his own. It was total vanity purchase, but then Sal was a little vain.

He took a moment to go over the documents and covert photographs of Wade Pendergrass meeting up with his pregnant Omega at a no-tell motel. There was even a nice little video of them fucking. Sal liked that the best.

"If this doesn't make you back off, things will get painful pretty damn fast." Sal cracked the knuckles in her bear paw sized hands, "You are a naughty boy, Mr. Pendergrass."

A text came through from "the little woman" as Sal called Terry, mostly to get a rise out of his wife.

" _How long will you be? We have to pick out paint for the restaurant this afternoon."_

Sal wrote back, _"Piece of cake; it won't take more than a few hours tops."_

TBC


	75. The Beacon

A/N- Thank you for the lovely reviews on the last chapter.

The shifter storyline hails back to chapter 47.

 _Dean dropped the piece of paper and grabbed an obsidian orb sitting amongst the other objects hurling it across the room. The orb hit the wall to wall mirror near the treadmill. The glass crazed out from the center of impact to the edges. The orb fell to the floor, rolling under the weight machine unnoticed. It glowed briefly then the light faded to black._

…..

"This is barbaric; I refuse to do it."

"Come on Al, suck it up and take it like a man."

"Save that line for prom night, Sam. It doesn't work for science class. Mr. Washington should have let us know ahead of time that today is fetal pig day."

Sam could tell by his boyfriend's folded arms, clenched jaw and dagger stare, that Alfie was as serious as a heart attack. Alfie was one step away from telling Sam and the teacher to go fuck themselves.

" _Why does society think that Omegas are docile…I guess these backward thinkers should meet my brother, boyfriend and adopted mom."_

Prom night seemed a lifetime away to a typical thirteen year old Alpha, but then Sam Winchester wasn't typical at all. He was thoughtful, had patience and the ability to see another person's side of the story. If Alfie had his heart set on a night, far in the future when they would do the deed, then so be it. Besides, nothing was written in stone.

Sam pictured prom night with Alfie, ankles to ears in the backseat of the awesome car Sam was sure to own by the time he was sixteen. Right now, Sam would have been happy if he could get an up close and personal look at what Alfie was hiding down there. _"Someday…"_

Marcy Manicotti, her real last name, took a walk past Sam just to show off her sweater puppies. Sam turned beet red as he tried his best not to ogle.

Mr. Washington's class of newbie teens were gnawing on his last nerve. He noticed Sam Winchester tracking Marcy with his eyes. The teacher barked, "Winchester is there a problem?"

"N-no Sir, we were just deciding who was going to dissect the fetal pig."

Mr. Washington solved the dilemma for both of them, "Alfie, you wussed out on frog day so it's your turn to do the dissecting. Sam will take notes."

Alfie protested, "Do other schools still do this stuff? I swear this place is built on a Hell Mouth. This is some straight up bullshit!"

Washington snapped his fingers then pointed to the door, "Alfie, principles office, now!"

Alfie happily marched out of the room; there would be no fetal pig day for him.

Stuck with doing the dirty work, Sam resigned himself to the task at hand but just then, Sam heard a familiar sound off in the distance. It was the unmistakable rumble of the Impala. _"Dean is here!"_ He glanced up on the clock and found there were still thirty five minutes until lunch. _"He must be here for Cas."_

All Sam could think of after that was finding his brother and getting the scoop on Dean's visit. That would mean traversing the halls of the high school but Sam Winchester was a very brave kid.

…..

Salvatore flashed his most charming smile at the plain looking, young woman sitting at a desk, "Good morning, sunshine."

Instantly, sour and single Marilyn perked right up, "Good morning, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Mr. Pendergrass, he has a meeting here today and I have very important papers to give him before that meeting."

She made it to the counter in record time in order to get a closer look at this interesting, mountain of a man. "You need to sign in, Mr…?"

"Bello, Salvatore Bello, but you can call me Sal." He noticed her nametag, "Marilyn."

Do you have ID?"

Sal signed sheet with a flourish then handed her his driver's license. He didn't like the fact this woman now knew who he was. He assured himself that everything would go just fine.

"I have no idea where Mr. Pendergrass is at the moment. He sure is popular."

"How so?"

"Well, first a group of students blindsided him in the cafeteria and then a striking, Omega came in asking for him."

"Hmmm, what did the Omega look like?"

"A very attractive, blonde, he was well over six feet." She tapped the sign in sheet, "Scott Novak, I guess he's related to the teacher."

" _Scott Novak is here?"_ Sal quickly decided it had nothing to do with him.

He took the young woman's hand and kissed it, "grazie, mio caro."

…

Scotty prattled on, extolling the virtues of Castiel Novak while Gregori pretended the Omega was very interesting and important. The shifter had his eyes laser locked on the blonde's nursing tits that strained against a tight, Nordic patterned sweater. Two of the reindeer were distended from the hard, plump nipples pushing at the knit.

There were some good things about humans, and tits were at the top of this shifters list. He'd had breasts in many forms before but found them too distracting.

"…and that is why Cas should continue teaching here." With that, Scotty lifted the heavy wicker basket off the coffee table in the teachers' lounge and dropped it directly on the shifter's boner.

Gregori let out a loud grunt; it felt like his human form dick had broken in half. Luckily for a shifter, pain and injury were only a temporary inconvenience.

Gregori opened the basket to find fancy baked goods and not a single pair of used panties in sight. He lifted out a carefully crafted napoleon, "Pastries, I thought when you said it would be worth my while, you meant something …different."

Scotty pretended he didn't know what the man was talking about. The Omega was sick and tired of some men assuming he was willing to barter sex for favors. In other circumstances, Scotty would have smashed the napoleon right in the jerk's ugly mug but he reminded himself this was all for Cas.

"I'm not much of a cook but I recently found out I'm quite a talented baker. This is my "thank you" for taking the time to listen to me." Scotty stood, turned away from Wade and slipped his red pea coat on, "You can have the basket." He wanted out of there in case things turned ugly.

An unwanted arm snaked around his trim waist, the Omega felt something the size of a penlight poking his ass.

"Bakery is poor compensation for my allowing Castiel to stay on as a teacher." The shifter was strong, stronger than any human. He could have easily taken Scotty right then and there but enjoyed the thrill of the chase and the teacher's lounge was a poor place for rape and murder.

Quick as lightening, Scotty grabbed the decaf Bun carafe from the coffee maker, whipped around then smashed it over the perverts head. Before the man could react, Scotty dashed out the door, ran through the halls and out the double doors to his vehicle.

Once inside, he locked all the doors. The Omega sat there trembling, clutching a can of mace in his shaky hands.

Normally someone like Wade would have received much worse from the Omega, than a coffee pot smashed over his head, but there was something about Wade that told Scotty escape was his best option. Scotty had spent almost his entire life on guard from dangerous men and his instincts hadn't failed him yet.

As soon as Scotty got home he took a long hot shower to wash away the feeling of failure and Wade's unwanted touch. He decided not to tell anyone about the incident until after Castiel's meeting.

…

" _I will fix that Omega, right after Sam and Dean Winchester."_ Gregori slammed his fist against the bathroom mirror, not only breaking the glass but also cracking the wall behind it.

Years ago Hunters swept in and all but eradicated his familial clan of shape shifters, including Gregori's offspring. This was due in part to the Campbell family. The shifter had vowed to kill off every single Hunter he could find, starting with members Campbell bloodline. He was upset to find Mary Winchester was already dead but pleased to find she had married and had two sons. Then John came up as a literal dead end but luckily the sons were alive and kicking.

Just recently, an unknown beacon called out to him. Gregori tracked the energy pulse to the Spencer Novak home. There he found silver guarding every door and window and that told the shifter that at least one Hunter dwelled within.

The bathroom door opened and in walked a group of boys, shoving, laughing and talking loudly.

Gregori cringed.

The shifter, at this point, didn't give a damn over hiding himself from teenagers. He simply pictured a lovely new suit and instantly the shifter was clothed in Armani. The suit was many steps up from the off the rack piece of crap Wade had worn, While he was at it, the shifter gave himself a fresh, glitter free head of hair.

A gasp was heard behind him. "Dude, how did you do that?!"

Gregori spun around to face the teens and rumbled, "Magic" scaring the crap out of all three.

" _Next stop, the harpy sister and finally Castiel…then things will really get interesting."_

The door opened once again but instead of teenagers, an impeccably dressed, handsome man about the size of a gorilla entered. Salvatore barked, "Out", the teens didn't need to be told twice, they stampeded for the door.

Salvatore looked down at the much smaller man with thinly veiled disgust on his face, "You are a difficult man to find."

…..

Dean rapped his knuckles on the counter in order to get the females attention. Marilyn barely looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Hello to you too, sister, I'm looking for Wade Pendergrass."

Grace stretched her chubby little arm, trying to reach the shiny bell on the counter. Dean leaned her closer and Grace touched the bell, the baby broke out in surprised giggles when it made a ringing sound.

"You and everyone else are looking for Mr. Pendergrass."

"Who else is looking for him?"

"A tall, blonde Omega dressed like a dude version of Red Riding Hood, and a stone cold babe named Salvatore. The blonde left already."

" _Scotty and Sal."_

She pushed the sign in sheet towards Dean, "Sign in. Do you have your student ID?"

Dean showed her his ID. He had almost forgotten that technically he was a student here. The Omega didn't miss high school one bit.

…

Salvatore sat too close for comfort in the bleacher, practically knee to knee with Gregori. The shifter went through the motions of acting surprised and upset as he read the report and went through the photos. Sal tapped a finger on the photo of Wade and his side piece fucking doggie style, "That one is my favorite. I bet your old lady will be pretty pissed off when she gets her copies. The gravy train is gonna run dry if you don't play ball and get off Castiel Novak's back."

Gregori checked his watch, time was a wasting. He pushed the report and photos against Sal's chest. "Fine, great, I'll do what you want."

Sal grabbed him by the silk shirt, twisting the fine fabric in his paw, "Just like that?"

"Yes."

"Sal shook Gregori a few times then let go of his shirt, "Well, that was easy."

The double doors burst open and students in athletic clothes poured inside.

Gregori shuddered at the sight, sound and smell of teenagers; his dislike for them had turned to pure loathing.

Sal was a little disappointed, he felt the man was pure scum and in need of some extremely painful, impromptu dental work. His mission accomplished, Salvatore strode through the crowd of curious kids and disappeared.

A dodge ball flew through the air directly at the shifter, slamming into his Wade nose. A couple of kids ran over to see if the stranger was ok.

Gregori screamed, "You are all on my list!"

A gawky girl answered back, "Well smell you." Quite a few started laughing at the shifter.

The shifter stormed out of the gym, cursing a blue streak and leaving behind a trail of blood droplets from his gushing nose. The shifters day officially sucked.

…

Castiel sat alone in an unused conference room, sipping cold coffee as he watched the minutes tick by.

" _Ten more minutes…"_

….

Millie rose from her desk chair and stretched out her arms to hug her brother Wade, "Little brother, it's been forever!"

The shifter reluctantly hugged the leathery old bitch then backed away, afraid she might try to touch him again. "I don't have time to chit chat."

"Well I think you can make time for me, Novak can wait."

Gregori slammed her head against the desk top then let the woman fall to the carpet, "I said, I don't have time to chit chat!"

…..

Grace spotted Sam before Dean; her uncle was almost as tall as the tallest high school boys and easy to see. The baby started wiggling all over. In her mind she could reach Sam faster than her mommy could walk.

Sam jogged over, coming to a halt right in front of Dean and Grace. He gave his big brother the up and down, taking in the Omega's outfit.

"Dean, what the hell are you wearing?"

TBC


	76. Old Wounds

Dean was clothed in a shapeless, dark cloak and tunic that covered his everyday clothes. The type of garment an owned, submissive Omega wears when partnered with an old fashion, oppressor Alpha. It had been a wedding gift sent by one of Castiel's great-uncles, a man from a different era.

The joke was on the great-uncle, Cas and Dean used the cloak and tunic for down and dirty, unapologetic role play. Even Castiel wore the clothing once, acting as Dean's submissive. Those particular nights were hotter than two rats fucking in a wool sock.

" _How do I explain this to Sam…shit, he's still giving me "the look"."_

"I'm dressed like this for a reason, Sammy. Pendergrass is a knuckle dragging pig, I'm gonna sit in on that meeting and I want him to think I'm a good, dutiful, submissive breeder. I want him to know my Alpha needs his job in order to provide for his Omega and daughter." Dean gave a sigh of resignation, "I want Castiel to look strong in Wade's eyes."

Sam's empathetic, puppy dog look made Dean feel even more like shit, "Don't give me that look, Sam."

Sam couldn't help it, no one could illicit such strong emotions than his big brother, "But Cas IS strong and you're better than this, Dean."

"I know, Sammy, just try to understand where I'm coming from." Trying to diffuse the slight tension between them, Dean gave his little brother a sweet, lopsided smile, "I swear I've got flannel and denim on under this."

Sam still looked like he wanted to hug it all out and have a deep conversation so Dean tried another tactic, "Man, it was hard getting the cum stains out of this thing so I could wear it in public."

A groan of disgust, a smirk and an eye role later, Sam was over his brotherly empathy, "You are so gross."

"It took a lot of Febreze just to…"

"Shut up, jerk."

"Geez, bitch, I didn't know you were such a delicate flower."

Grace had no idea what was going on but when her uncle and mommy both started laughing, she joined in. The image of the nasty cop who made her mommy upset, melted away, replaced by her dimpled, smiling uncle and freckled beauty mommy.

The day could only get better from here.

…..

Castiel also had a certain look which caused the Omega to squirm in his chair. In fact, the teacher was directing that look at him right at the moment. A look that felt like Castiel could decipher Dean's every thought and movement. The look used to put students in their place.

Dean felt like he was back in the classroom with the teacher only this time his squirming wasn't from a delightful, zipper raking boner.

" _Oh no, he's cocking an eyebrow…now he's frowning."_ A bead of sweat trailed slowly down the back of the Omega's neck.

"Dean, I can't believe you showed up here, especially wearing that shapeless tunic and manteau, they are reserved strictly for our sexy times."

Normally, Castiel saying something like "sexy times" would have made Dean burst out laughing or come back with a zinger but this was no laughing matter.

"I already told you why I wore it; guys like Pendergrass get off on outfits like this."

"Well that doesn't make me feel better at all. I suppose you felt the need to bring Grace along to make him feel sorry for me, the man who has his family to support and can't afford to lose his job."

"Bingo."

Grace smacked her cupids bow lips in her sleep and nestled tighter against the manteau. The fabric was scratchy; a slight frown crossed her cherubic face.

"Cas, why didn't you just tell me about this meeting? I'm your mate and I have a right to know. Sometimes you treat me like a kid and it pisses me off."

The hurt in Dean's pretty green eyes caused Castiel to soften; he took Dean's free hand and held it, "Dean, I love you so much that the thought of disappointing and upsetting you was too much to bear; I was only protecting you."

Dean kissed each knuckle on his husband's hand then tenderly rubbed his cheek against the palm. "Stop treating me like I'm made of glass, this Omega has steel balls."

"Thank god you don't have a steel vagina…speaking of vaginas, are you wearing anything under that monstrosity?" Cas leaned in closer to his wife, "any panties or are you commando?"

Dean imitated his husband, leaning in until their foreheads were touching, "I'm wearing jeans and boxer briefs, its winter for fucks sake, I'm not a masochist."

The door opened and the shifter in Wade form entered the conference room.

Gregori was pleasantly surprised to find not only Castiel Novak but Dean Winchester in the room along with a baby, asleep against the Omega's chest. He found the Omega's puritanical clothing very amusing but made no comment.

This particular shifter enjoyed what he called "prey play", yes, he sought revenge on the Campbell-Winchester bloodlines and all Hunters as a matter of fact, but that didn't mean a monster couldn't have fun in the meantime.

Gregori took a seat across the table from them and proceeded to pulled papers from a briefcase. He didn't bother with formalities; after all, this wasn't a real meeting.

"Mr. Novak…"

"You may call me Castiel," the teacher had an air of cool elegance; legs crossed and hands folded neatly on his lap but this was slightly marred by a crooked blue tie and hair that went in no particular direction.

"Very well, Castiel." Gregori ignored Dean and the baby completely for the moment.

He went through the motions of interviewing the teacher, "You've missed a considerable amount of work."

Cas nodded, "Yes, but there have been extenuating circumstances, the first time I missed a stretch of work there was a dire family emergency that needed tending." _"My wife's father kidnapped him and sold him to a rich pig, Dean stabbed the pig to death …there was an investigation…"_

"The second time I missed work I was on family leave for the birth of our child. The third time I was kidnapped and kept for a considerable amount of time, I'm sure you read about it in the news. After the rescue I had a stretch in the hospital and recovery time. Then of course there was Christmas break."

Gregori pretended he gave a crap, nodding at the right time and looking concerned and interested. "I see, so just a stretch of bad luck." He turned his attention to Dean and the baby, "I imagine this little angel and your beautiful Omega were the blessings amidst the chaos."

Castiel answered proudly, "Dean and Grace are indeed my blessings."

"Yes, well family is everything. I've lost mine to a preventable tragedy…I've never gotten over it." The shifter fixed his gaze on Dean Winchester.

Castiel felt terrible for the man, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to go on without his family. "I'm so sorry."

Gregori forced a smile, "I'm in middle of a sort of self-help program of my own making. Each goal I achieve makes the pain a little less. I'm actually enjoying the process."

The shifter abruptly stood and extended his hand to the teacher, "I've made my decision. There is no need to pursue your termination, Castiel. You have an excellent teaching record and plenty of student and community support. It would be a blow to the school to lose such a fine teacher."

Castiel felt like jumping from his chair and hugging the man but instead stood and shook his hand, "Thank you so much Mr. Pendergrass."

Grace's eyes fluttered open and the baby got her first look at the shifter. She could see Gregori for what he really was, a pulsing mass of color shifting flesh, the only features of distinction were two eyes constantly changing shape and shade, and a maw lined with rows of very sharp little teeth.

The baby let out a scream of epic proportions before bursting into tears.

Both parents were thrown by the scream; neither had ever witnessed their baby act like this before. Grace couldn't begin to understand why her mommy and daddy had no reaction to the horror right in front of them.

Castiel placed both hands on his daughter's back and felt her tiny body trembling, "Dean, she's shaking like a leaf."

"Gracie has started teething, maybe it's getting to her. I better head home wither her. A nice warm bath, her teething ring and some banana pudding should help."

The mates gave each other a kiss goodbye as the shifter watched on.

Grace bravely tossed Mister Jolly at the grotesquery, the little clown made a jingling sound as it bounced off the monster and landed on the floor.

The monster twisted his large, frog-like mouth into a facsimile of a hideous smile; an appendage emerged from the pulsing flesh and scooped the toy from the floor. He handed the jingle clown back to the baby girl and Grace snatched it away, hiding her clown between her and her mother's chest.

"She's a feisty little gal."

Dean narrowed his eyes, taking a closer look at Wade Pendergrass but all he saw was an unattractive prick in an expensive suit. _"She really hates this guy."_

"Yeah, she takes after me."

After Dean left with Grace, Castiel wasn't sure what would come next. He stood by as Pendergrass slipped papers inside the briefcase. Finally the man acknowledged the teacher.

Gregori walked to Castiel then stepped behind him, placing unwanted hands on the young man's shoulders, "You're sweating…are you nervous?"

" _This is creepy."_ Cas ignored the question, "I can finish out the day, I'm sure Mr. Lafitte would be happy to stop subbing my classes, after all he's no English teacher."

The shifter ran his tongue up the back of the Alpha's neck, catching the beads of sweat, he felt the teacher shiver.

Castiel recoiled. "If you're expecting something in exchange for my employment, I'd rather work at the Gas-n-Sip."

Gregori swiftly grabbed the teacher around the waist and throat, "I don't want your ass, I want your heavily scented clothing," he pressed his lips to the struggling teacher's ear, "and then I want your wife, his brother and your daughter. But not before I have a little fun. I'd kill you now and take a nibble but I might need you."

…..

The principle woke with a blinding headache. "Millie looked around the dimly lit area, trying to figure out where she was. The school was built in 1924 and though a referendum had passed the previous fall to overhaul the schools very guts, construction wouldn't start until the spring. She was trapped inside the noisy, sweltering boiler room.

" _The last thing I remember was Wade attacking me…why would my brother hurt me?"_ She struggled to her feet and started pounding on the steel door, "Hey, anyone, I'm trapped in here, help!"

Millie heard a key working the lock so she did her best to hide. The heavy door slowly creaked open and from the darkness emerged who she thought was her brother, dragging a person behind him.

Castiel Novak was unceremoniously dropped to the filthy cement. Millie gasped and the shifter's head snapped up, "Come on out, Millie…there is no use in hiding."

Millie crawled over to the unconscious teacher. She was relieved to find him still breathing.

"Wade I don't know why you're doing this but please stop before you dig a hole you can never escape from. If you've had some sort of breakdown…"

Millie watched as her brother's form went through a series of gruesome changes until a naked Castiel Novak stood in front of her. He tossed a blood covered cross on a gold chain to the principle, "I saved this just for you."

The principle's mind couldn't comprehend what she had witnessed, her own brother changing before her very eyes into a completely different person, a person currently lying on the floor right next to her. She gripped her brother's cross tightly as the room spun around her, Millie lost consciousness.

…..

When school let out, Sam and Alfie headed straight for Madeline's vehicle. Alfie's mom normally gave the boys a ride home from school since it was on her way home. Sam found Castiel, of all people, chatting with Madeline. It was very strange to say the least.

The shifter waved and smiled at Sam. "Hey Sam, I was just telling Madeline I'd give you a ride over to our house, Dean is making a special dinner to celebrate."

Sam gave his brother-in-law a quick hug, "So you got to keep your job?"

"I sure did, sport."

" _Weird, since when does he call me "sport"?"_

Sam would have liked nothing better than to hang out with Dean but that wasn't going to happen. "I can't tonight; we've got major homework and exams tomorrow. Besides, Scotty doesn't like me going anywhere on school nights."

A scowl crossed the shifters borrowed face, "Tomorrow night then, it's a Friday, you can stay over and we'll make a night of it."

Sam texted Scotty and got the ok, "Sure that will work."

Castiel gave Sam a long hug goodbye, Sam thought his brother-in-law's smiling went overboard even for a guy that just saved his job.

" _Too huggy, too happy and too social, chatting up Madeline…plus he invites me over instead of Dean? Maybe he is just really; really happy…even Cas could go overboard with the rainbows and sunshine, I guess."_

…

Gregori found the farmhouse easily enough just by following the teacher's memories. He approached the front door with caution but found nothing that would stop him from entering, if he had been a demon that would have been another matter. The shifter avoided the wind chime hanging right next to the door, it was made from old sterling silver spoons, forks and knives pounded flat and stung on a twisted wire coat hanger.

He entered the home with confidence, as if he had lived here all along.

Dean stepped out of a room somewhere, wearing Castiel's robe from the dirty clothes hamper. The Omega had been reveling in the scent of his Alpha ever since he arrived back home. The teen already had a chub going on and a slippery snatch just thinking about a celebratory fuck with his hot mate.

The Omega wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and pressed his nose to the collar of the dress shirt. Dean took in the heavy, testosterone laden scent that sent him spinning every time. His sensitive nose detected an undertone if something else in the complex mix, a sour note usually left by either, stress, pain, fear or illness.

...

"Wake up," Castiel slapped the principle's face. He hated himself for enjoying it, Cas had dreamed of slapping that bitch's face for a long time, "open your eyes."

When Millie opened her eyes and she saw naked Castiel crouching over her, the woman screamed hysterically. Cas gave her another slap across the face for good measure.

"Stop screaming, it's me, Castiel."

Millie crawled to a corner to get away, "What are you?!"

"I am human, that thing pretending to be your brother," he looked down at his naked body, "and now I assume me, is what Hunters call a "shape shifter", at least according to John Winchester's journal." His eyes darted around the boiler room, "This is bad, very, very bad, we have to get out of here."

TBC


	77. There's Something About Dean

A stream of high pitched babble spilled from the principle's lips while tried to pry the boiler room door open with a piece of rebar.

Millie caught her breath and pointed a shaky finger down at the pile of flesh, hair and teeth lying in the middle of the room, "What is this?"

Sweaty, dirty and naked Castiel didn't feel in the mood to stop and answer questions. It was easy to ignore her; he was used to high pitched babble from his daughter.

The woman lost it again, "We are going to die aren't we? Die, die, die, d…"

Castiel dropped the rebar and grabbed Millie by the shoulders, giving her a good shake, "Calm down, you aren't helping."

Exhausted and confused, the principle went slack but Cas caught Millie before she hit the floor. He led her to a stack of crates and had Millie sit. He crouched down in front of the dazed woman and laid it on the line. "Most likely your brother is dead. As I said before, that thing is a shape shifter and the pile of waste is the Wade suit it had been wearing. Are we going to die? Not if I can help it. I'm going to kill that thing."

The teacher softened when he looked into Millie's haunted eyes. Cas cupped her cheek gently, "Do you understand me?"

Millie sobbed, "How will you kill it?"

"I believe silver to the heart."

"My brother could still be alive."

False hope was better than no hope at all. He played along, "Perhaps. Can you manage to stay calm?"

She nodded, "I understand, I'll be calm." The principle grabbed the teacher's hand, "You really are a good and decent man. I was so wrong to judge you and your family."

"Yes, you were wrong."

"I'm sorry."

"You can prove how sorry you are once we get out of here and I save my family."

….

Sensing something was wrong, Dean pulled back, searching his husband's face for a clue to his feelings, "Babe, are you still upset about today?"

Gregori took full advantage of his facsimile of Castiel's beautiful blue eyes, he cast them toward the floor then locked eyes with the Omega, "Yes, today was very stressful."

The smell of sex escaped the confines of the flannel robe Dean was wearing triggering stolen memories in the shifters mind of the Alpha and Omegas smoking hot times between the sheets. He became aroused.

Gregori slid the robe from Dean's body then palmed his firm, young ass, "I believe you had some stress relief in mind."

The young Hunter gave the wolf in sheep's clothing a salacious smile, "Major stress relief. I'm horny as fuck and Grace is asleep sooo…"

Dean tried to kiss Castiel but Gregori turned his head away. The shifter spun him face forward and slapped his butt cheeks, "Bedroom…now."

…

The shifter smiled down at his trusting captive, thoroughly enjoying his little game, "Something like that." He stripped down to his Castiel's birthday suit and then slipped the Alpha's boxers over Dean's head.

Dean had just spent the afternoon enrobed in Cas' hamper clothes so the new twist just added to his excitement. This action helped the shifter in several ways, the Omega was surrounded by his mates scent and Gregori wouldn't have to kiss Dean.

Shape shifters had incredible abilities to mimic and deceive but two things they couldn't replicate was the scent and taste of the person whose form they took. Normally scent wasn't an issue but when posing as someone's mate and in an intimate situation, it was a tip off.

…

After removing decades of junk away from the walls of the basement room, he found what he was looking for, a coal chute. He pulled the heavy iron door open and peered up the short shaft; there was another door with moonlight filtering in around the frame.

Millie, meanwhile, had been searching for something for Castiel to wear. She opened a storage trunk and found ancient band uniforms from the 1950's. Millie pawed through them until she found a decent fit for the teacher, the uniform; along with a pair of old galoshes would go a long way in keeping Castiel warm.

Cas put on the grey, wool pants and matching jacket with red accents complete with epaulettes, gold buttons and a lot of pizzazz. She draped the matching cape around his shoulders then stepped back to admire, "You look handsome."

"I'm going to climb up. Do you think the janitor is still here?"

Millie checked her watch, "No," Millie handed him her keycard, this will get you inside. Go to my office and get my purse, you can have my car keys. The lost and found always has plenty of orphan clothing and shoes." She took off her pearl button cardigan, "Wrap this around your waist so your bits don't fall off."

She grabbed Castiel's forearm tightly, "Promise you'll let me out before you leave."

"I promise."

…

Dean pulled the boxers off his head and shoved his fake husband on his back, the Omega swung a strong leg over the shifters hips and pinned him, "It's my birthday next week aaand…" he waggled his eyebrows.

Gregori had no idea what he was trying to get at.

"What are you trying to say?"

Quick as lightening Dean had the shifters wrists pinned over his head, "I want in, I wanna do it to you. A guy only turns seventeen once. Tonight I'd like a preview…do a little hotdoggin' between those sweet booty cheeks."

"What?!"

Dean used his powerful thighs to hold his lover's hips in a death grip, "Come on babe, give your wifey a little sugar."

The shifters first instinct was to snap Dean's slender neck and be done with it, after all, a monster has his pride, but there was something about Dean that made Gregori want to please him. Even though the teen reeked of Hunter and seemed like the most dangerous sex partner in the world, the shifter was horny and honestly, the Omega was the most delicious creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

He pulled a memory of he had of Castiel on his hands and knees, ass in the air and Dean Winchester working his impressive, young dick back and forth across the teacher's asshole while Cas cried out in Latin. In Castiels stolen memory the teacher had also received a gold star blowjob right before that. Apparently Dean was a beast in the sack.

It gave Gregori a tingle in all the right places, he found the memory weird but exciting and there was something about Dean's bottle green eyes that left him feeling weak and willing.

…

Castiel kept his word, he released the principle before leaving to save his family. He put the pedal to the metal despite the icy roads, throwing all caution to the wind. When the Alpha reached the end of the drive leading up to the farm house, he parked so as not to alert anyone. The element of surprise was all he had, that and the sterling silver letter opener he swiped from Millie's desk with "20 years of service" engraved on the blade. It was the least the principle owed him considering all she put his family through.

Cas found the front door unlocked. He kicked off the galoshes leaving him barefoot then did a quick sweep of the ground floor before sneaking up the stairs. First he checked on Grace and was relieved to find his daughter asleep, then Cas crept toward their bedroom and the closer he got to the room the louder the sounds became.

Wanton moans were heard along with the familiar sound of the headboard pounding against the wall in a rhythmic fashion. _"That's my voice."_

When Castiel heard Dean let out a loud whoop followed by, "Yeah, who's my bitch?" and the wolf in Cas skin answering, "you are. Harder!" The Alpha saw red.

" _Be calm, be calm… remember the element of surprise…quiet."_

The Alpha almost lost his cool when he opened the door to their sacred marriage room. Dean had the imposter on his hands and knees; the Omega was just shooting his load over the imposter's back.

Castiel shoved his startled mate to the floor and plunged the letter opener with all his strength through the shifter's back. Using all his weight to drive the blade in, the silver opener pierced Gregori's heart.

The monster had been in a sex fueled haze and off his guard which gave the furious Alpha an advantage. As blood flowed from his damaged heart and the organ started shutting down, Gregori could only manage a weak punch to Castiel's face, giving him a matching shiner to the one Dean had given Cas by accident.

Dean aimed the pistol with the silver bullets first at Castiel and then the now lifeless shifter.

Castiel climbed off the body and put his hands in the air, "Dean, it's me. That thing was a shape shifter."

Dean waved the pistol, "turn around and don't move or so help me I'll blow a hole through you without blinking." He approached Castiel from behind, "drop those stupid pants."

"Dean…"

"I said drop 'em."

Castiel pushed the uniform pants down around his knees, leaving his ass exposed.

"Stay still." Dean unceremoniously stuck a finger up his husband's ass, causing the Alpha to yelp.

Dean pulled his finger out then sniffed it. It was gross and messy but a sure way of finding out if this was his Castiel or not. There was no time for sweat analysis or saliva. The Hunter was mortified; he'd failed to discern his mate from an imposter.

Castiel heard Dean whimper, "Cas?"

…

 **Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Viola Lavin did a slow stroll around Bobby Singer's amazing library filled with rare books, oddities and amazing, supernaturally charged times that Bobby had on lock down.

She ran a long, red nail down the spine of thick book, "Bobby, you have such an impressive collection."

Bobby dropped his ball cap on his desk and took a seat. The Hunter was exhausted after his latest hunt with the aid of Viola. "It's not a collection as much as tools."

Adeline, Bobby's child with his Omega wife Nicky, dashed over to her daddy and climbed on the tried man's lap. "I missed you, Daddy!" She peppered his face with kisses and all of Bobby's aches and pains melted away. The little girl handed her dad a drawing, "I made this for you."

Bobby chuckled when he say the crude crayon picture, "Awww, it's me chopping the head off a vampire, thanks, Ladybug." He gestured toward Viola, "Adeline, this is my friend Viola."

Addie hopped off her daddy's lap and went to the stranger, extending her little hand, "Please to meet you. Are you the psychic daddy told us about?"

Viola crouched in order to get on the six year olds level and shake her hand, "I'm happy to make your acquaintance. Yes, I'm the psychic; my gift comes through in visions."

Addie gave the lady a big smile, "Cool!" She skipped off to see what her mommy was up too.

Viola noticed a framed photo Bobby had taken at Castiel and Dean's wedding. In it, Sam and Dean were dressed to the nines, arms around each other and all smiles. She picked the photo up to get a closer look, "Bobby, tell me about these boys."

"Sam and Dean Winchester, John and Mary Winchesters boys, I took that photo at Dean and Cas' wedding reception…I guess its Dean Winchester Novak now. I feel bad I haven't gone to see them again. The kids have been through a lot in their short lives…they are good kids."

"I had a vision of Sam and Dean just a few days back."

"Don't keep me in suspense, are the boys ok?"

"In the vision, I saw an orb sending out a beacon into the ether in order to draw dark entities to it. For what reason, I have no clue, perhaps to feed off the energy of the creatures drawn to it. The orb is located somewhere near the young one. It lies hidden, waiting to be found. Bobby, this orb needs containment or I fear for these children."

TBC

A/N- I hope this chapter isn't littered with too many errors. I wanted to get it out sooner than later. Hope you enjoyed it.


	78. A Version of Normal

Castiel, Salvatore and a squirrely little man named Festus, stood around the ruined marriage bed, all eyes on at Castiels dead lookalike.

Festus shook his head in disbelief for the umpteenth time, "I just don't get it…how does he look like you but the guy isn't your twin brother or somethin'?

The teacher had avoided answering the first two times the guy asked, but this time he blurted out, "It's a shape shifter, a monster that can take the form of any human he wishes."

Thinking the man would lose his mind and run out screaming, Fetus surprised Cas by not saying a word, instead he got right to work, wrapping the body up in the bloody bedding.

"So you're ok with that?"

"I've dealt with a lot of monsters in my life, human ones. A body is a body and it's all meat to me. I gotta ask, why is he naked and in your bed?"

Salvatore growled, "You ask too many damn questions." Festus clammed up, not wanting to incur the wrath of a man the size of a mountain.

After they loaded the corpse into the hearse to transport to Festus' family crematorium, Sal went back to help Cas haul out the ruined mattresses.

Salvatore found Castiel still staring at the blood soaked mattress with a frown on his handsome face. The hitman slung an arm around the smaller mans shoulders, snapping Cas from his dark thoughts.

"Kid, I advise we drag out this mattress and box spring immediately and burn it. Then you and the little lady should go out and buy brand new mattresses and bedding. It'll get rid of the bad juju."

Castiel blinked his eyes a few times before answering, "If Dean heard you call him a "little lady" he'd blow his stack."

"Sorry, I call Terry that sometimes as a term of endearment."

"What do I owe you for doing this, Sal?"

Salvatore tapped a finger against his chin as he gave the question a few seconds' of thought, "Bello's Bistro opens this spring and I could use a maitre d'. Have you ever done something like that? I need a fill in a couple nights a week, I'd still pay you and you still get a cut of the tips. Do that through the summer season and I'll call us square."  
The older man had kept Castiel's pride intact by the offer. Sal knew the young family didn't have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of, as the saying goes. Castiel grabbed Salvatore's big hand and shook it.  
"Agreed."  
Sal gave the teacher a hearty slap on the back, almost launching Cas off his feet, "Great! I need some Alpha eye candy in that place, after all, I can't be there 24/7."  
Dean watched as the body was loaded into the hearse and the mattresses burned from his vantage point at the nursery window. For once he was glad to let others do the heavy lifting. Just the thought of touching the shifters body or the bloody bedding gave him dry heaves. Grace saved him from dark thoughts by demanding to be fed in her own little way. Dean had memorized what every sound, expression and movement from his daughter meant. She was as much an anchor for Dean as Castiel and Sam. He told himself how lucky he was and tried to push aside last night.

…..

Castiel found Dean in Graces room; he was sitting on the window seat holding their baby. The Omega didn't look at his Alpha, instead kept his eyes focused out the window. The sunshine cast light across the field snow, causing it to sparkle. Besides the spot where the last bits of mattress smoldered, the rest of the area looked pure and clean, a stark contrast to the way Dean felt about himself at the moment.

Castiel approached the unresponsive teen and using his pointer finger, turned his wife's pensive face toward him but Dean kept his eyes averted.

"Dean, look at me."

When the Omega failed to respond, Castiel took their sleeping daughter from his wife's arms and put the baby girl in her crib. He took Dean by the hand and led him over to the overstuffed rocker recliner, sat down and pulled the pliable Omega onto his lap.

Dean had already surpassed Cas' height by an inch but that didn't matter. Dean curled up on his Alphas lap like a cat and buried his face against the crook of Cas' neck.

Dean's voice came soft and muffled by the fabric of his Alphas shirt, "I should have known."

"There was no way to know. I would have been fooled if it had looked like you. Remember, it had my clothing and my scent."

The couple stayed that way for the better part of an hour, both quiet. Cas knew Dean wasn't one to over analyze or talk about feelings but the comfort and closeness acted as a balm to the fresh wounds.

Cas' legs went numb after awhile but like a good husband, he kept his arms around his big, beautiful baby and suffered in silence.

Finally, Dean crawled off Castiel's lap and padded barefoot to their bathroom, shut the door and locked it then proceeded to take a long, hot shower to cleanse his body of the shifter.

…

That evening, Castiel served Dean grilled cheese and tomato soup in front of the fire, and then while Dean ate, Castiel massaged his Omega's feet, causing Dean to both blush and groan. Cas held up a bottle of metallic midnight blue nail polish and gave his love a smile, "I'll make your feet all pretty."

As he worked on the toes, Castiel would place a kiss somewhere on Dean's ticklish feet. Once done, Cas gently blew on Dean's tootsies until dry.

The foot worship was something new and it got the Omega wet and hard for Castiel, not that it took much to get Dean worked up. The simple act of Castiel breathing was enough to get him in mood. His excitement brought up conflicting emotions since just the night before, Dean gotten off with the imposter.

Cas didn't give Dean time to feel too guilty, he pulled the Omega down to the braided rug in front of the fire then buried his face between Dean's legs where he sniffed, nipped, licked and kissed his way to his lover's swollen clit. After placing a kiss atop the sensitive treasure, the Alpha rumbled, "You are in of a good tongue lashing." That alone was enough to push Dean over the edge where he let loose a torrent of slick all over Castiel's face.

They didn't shower afterward, instead both basked in the smells of their comingled semen and sweat and the Omega's slick. Castiel had a glass of wine and allowed Dean a beer as they discussed mattresses. It was all in order to move them past the shifter and take something abnormal and smoother it in wonderful things like sex and love right down to the mundane, mattresses.

…..

Scotty peered though a crack in the living room curtains after hearing a loud vehicle pull into their driveway. When Bobby and Viola exited the old, red pickup truck, Scotty yelled, "Honey, there's a hobo and a woman who looks as if she just escaped from an old timey fortune teller machine, outside."

Both Sam and Spencer came to check it out since they both considered themselves Scotty's honey. As soon as Sam laid eyes on Bobby, he opened the front door and grabbed a surprised Bobby before the guy got a chance to ring the doorbell.

Sam barely knew him but Bobby had made a great impression on Sam and he thought of the Hunter as a sort of hero and extended family.

Bobby pried the oversized thirteen year old off and then held the boy at arm's length to give Sam the once over, "Who the hell put Miracle Grow in your milk?"

Sam laughed, flashing his dimples. Viola was immediately entranced by Sam; she sensed the boy had a gift. The psychic would delve into that later, right now the orb was calling to her. Viola walked straight past Spencer and right to the basement door where she proceeded down the stairs.

Bobby dropped the duffle he had in one hand on the hallway table, opened it up and pulled out an iron box covered in symbols, "It's for the orb. That's why we're here, Viola is a psychic and she had a vision of Sam and Dean and the orb. The thing is dangerous. I'm here to lock it up and take it back to my safe room."

Spencer was furious, "Goddamn, is this from some junk of John Winchesters that got dragged into my home?" Before Bobby could answer, Spencer growled, "Well you can just go through it all and take everything that could put my family in danger. I've had it with him; he was a complete bastard when he was alive and even dead he manages to fuck with my family."

Bobby agreed to sort through John's belongings and remove anything he deemed dangerous.

…

Dean made it to the Novak home in record time after getting word Bobby Singer and a psychic were at the house looking for a mysterious orb. Dean marched inside and walked right past Scotty and Spence and straight to the basement where he found Sam, Bobby and a woman he later learned was Viola. They were busy moving storage containers and exercise equipment away from the mirrored wall on the far side of the room.

The orb had been trapped between the mirror and the treadmill since the day Dean found out his own father had sold him off to an Omega broker as if he simply property. He had thrown the first thing he grabbed across the room which happened to be the orb.

Dean went to grab the orb as soon as it came into view but Viola stopped him. "Let me." She took a black suede bag filled with herbs and charms, from her coat pocket and gingerly put the cracked ball of obsidian inside. The orb glowed briefly along the brake then went dark again. She tightened the top then secured it with a series of intricate knots along the long chords in order to bind the object.

"Bobby, open the box."

The Hunter held open the iron box and as soon as the orb was safely contained inside he secured the box with an iron padlock.

Viola explained to everyone, this particular orb was actually a witch ball.

Dean asked her why it wasn't traditional blown glass but rather a solid piece of volcanic glass. The psychic explained that throughout history, witch balls, used to attract and contain evil in order to protect a home the people who dwell within, though best known as made of colorful blown glass, they were also made of wood, grass, twigs, stones, and even hair and wax.

"It must have contained several centuries' worth of darkness. I suggest you do a sweep of your property to rid yourselves of anything still lingering outside that were attracted to this particular powerful witch ball." Viola checked her watch, "I suggest we start at dawn, stumbling around in the dark, hunting for monsters and spirits seems a very bad idea. Then I will personally do a protection spell around the perimeter."

Viola also agreed to come out to the farm and do her hocus pocus, as Dean called it, just in case.

Bobby seconded that. They took shifts patrolling the doors and windows. Sam and Dean kept Bobby, company during his watch. They wanted to know everything about the seasoned Hunter and asked questions rapid fire and Bobby did his best to answer. Finally the exhausted man held up his hands, "Enough, you boys ever get tired of talking?"

The brothers looked at one another and shrugged at the same time.

"I have an offer, if you're both so hell bent on learning about the job, how about this summer you come stay with me for a week? You can paw through my library and I can give you some pointers." The Hunter looked from one fresh faced boy to the other and then sighed, "I hope you don't want to follow in your parent's footsteps, Mary didn't have a choice and John was a fool to go looking for trouble. You both have a way out to live fresh lives with people who love you."

Dean's features clouded, "Maybe we don't have a choice, maybe trouble comes looking for us and when it does I want to be prepared."

Sam nodded in agreement, "I don't want to be a Hunter but it's good to hone our skills just in case we need them. I like "normal" and I want to go to college but I don't want to be a sitting duck either."

Bobby couldn't argue with that, they were Campbell-Winchesters and the sad fact was, in their short lives trouble had already found them. The Hunter changed the subject to lighter things, encouraging the brothers to tell him all about their lives.

It opened a floodgate of stories about Castiel, Grace, Adam and even Alex. Dean told Bobby all about the cabin and the lake and how his decent grades which the teen seemed especially proud of.

Sam told Bobby all about the responsibilities of being a big brother to Alex and Adam, and an uncle to Grace. He even told the grizzled Hunter about Alfie and hinted they had got to second base last month but didn't elaborate and Bobby was grateful for that. Sam talked about his dreams and goals in life while Dean listened with rapt attention because he was truly interested in what his little brother had to say.

By the end of their time together, the brothers and Bobby had bonded. There was something about the Hunter the boys trusted and they weren't afraid to talk to him, unlike their own father.

TBC

A/N- The next chapter will jump ahead to prom, graduation and…well you'll just have to wait.


	79. First Day

After the witchball-shifter incident the Winchester brothers buckled down on their training, using what John had taught them to improve their skills. The farm was the perfect place for weapons practice. The time spent together had made Sam and Dean's relationship even stronger.

That summer they took Bobby up on his offer for a visit and one week stretched into two as the Winchesters, especially Sam, poured through Bobby's vast library and collection of weapons and objects the grizzled Hunter used in his battles against the supernatural.

One night Bobby took the boys on a sojourn to a clearing in the woods where a small group of seasoned Hunters had gathered. Bobby stopped short of calling the men his friends; he said they were more like associates thrown into the same battles as Bobby. Some were suspicious of John Winchesters spawn but the ones who had known Mary, decided to give the boys a chance.

For the Hunters, Sam was an easy read, the tall, lanky boy had an slightly unpleasant (to other Alphas) puberty laden Alpha smell that clung to every pore.

Dean had been sure to bath with heavily scented soap beforehand and dress in dirty clothes of Castiels that he had packed for the trip. When the question of Dean's sex came up, Bobby told them all Dean was an Omega and the look he gave the others was a dare for just one to say something disparaging about the young man. A few of them muttered under their breath but most couldn't have cared less, each having Omegas in their family, also involved in the "family business".

As one man put it, "I've got other things to worry about than what is between a person's legs."

Several gave Dean an earful on the dangers of being an Omega and a Hunter both from the supernatural and from some Hunters themselves. He found out that Omegas, while in the middle of a heat, had been used as a lure for the likes of vampires, werewolves etc. and unscrupulous Hunters weren't above snatching an unsuspecting Omega right off the streets. He was also warned that some of the old school Hunters refused to hunt with an Omega, feeling they were weak, unskilled and too emotional to bring anything helpful to the table.

It was all an eye opener for Dean, but in the end he felt a sense of pride in himself for standing with these men and women right there around the bonfire, discussing hunting and listening to their war stories. No one batted an eye when Dean had a couple of beers. He felt somewhat accepted and about as normal as the rest of them, which wasn't very normal at all but that ok with him.

When it was time to leave Sioux Falls, Sam and Dean were more than ready. Bobby sent them back with a few books, a selection of knives and charms plus an 18th century grimoire Sam had his eye on. There were of course caveats to go with the items.

The brothers took a few detours along the way. It was their first real road trip together in Baby and the teens felt a freedom they'd never had before. Dean even allowed Sam to drive for all of a half hour on a lonely stretch of highway though he didn't have a license.

They stopped at diners along the way to sample the food, Dean's idea, but Sam couldn't have cared less about the meals except he got to share them with his brother. There were a lot of laughs, petty fights over music, even a slightly deep conversation or two, once after a meal of gas station burritos, they had a farting contest until the cabin of the Impala became filled with barf-worthy, noxious gas.

Dean prodded Sam for information about his love life or lack of one since Sam was a good boy and an above board sort of Alpha with patience to spare while some of his young classmates ventured into dangerous territory beyond humping. Dean told his brother that Alfie was damn lucky.

Sam revealed he had taken to staring at female classmates boobs and wondered what that meant. Dean advised that maybe Sam was sexually flexible and was attracted to females and Omegas.

"Just think, Sam, it doubles the playing field. This whole thing with Alfie is great and all but if you decide to expand your horizons there's nothing wrong with that."

Sam admitted he wondered what it was like to kiss a girl.

"Lips, spit, maybe a little tongue…same as an Omega. The real differences are we have a heat and females have a menstrual cycle, females have tits all the time and we get them when we're pregnant and nursing, oh, and let's not forget that Omegas have a dick and balls," he enjoyed his little brothers discomfort, "basically Omegas got it all goin' on, Sammy boy. Remember, Omegas get knocked up when the pollen count is high soooo," he elbowed his blushing brother, "wear a condom!"

Sam gave him major bitch face, "You are such a jerk."

"You must be on the rag today since you're so bitchy and all." Dean let out a victory cackle when Sam slid down in his seat and avoided eye contact.

"Gross, Dean! Someday just you wait, I'm going to gross you out."

"I've seen you and Alfie kiss so mission accomplished."

Dean got a punch in the shoulder.

All in all, the trip was an eye opener, a learning experience and most important, brother bonding time.

…

Two weeks without his wife was two weeks too long. When Dean called Cas to let him know he'd be there shortly, the lonely Alpha dressed Grace in her cutest summer frock and then they sat together on the loveseat that faced the driveway so father and daughter could keep watch for the missing piece of their family.

The Impala roared up the driveway and came to an abrupt stop. Before Castiel could get to the door, Dean had already thrown it open and entered. He dropped his duffle bag and went for his family, enveloping his husband and daughter in his arms.

"Gracie honey, I missed you," Dean took her from Cas and cuddled the tot until she squirmed. She gave her mommy a kiss then pressed Mister Jolly to Dean's mouth and he in turn kissed the slightly creepy clown doll.

He was delighted when Grace said, "Oh Mama," her vocabulary was expanding and improving.

Over the next few days, Castiel noticed a change in Dean. The Omega seemed more confident and he walked with a bit of a swagger. Not that Dean didn't already have a little swagger going on but this was a "big dick" swagger and honestly, Cas found it a real turn on.

The trip to Bobby's place had helped his self-esteem and Dean seemed more mature and focused. After years of being told he didn't matter through John's actions, Dean had met the closest thing to a father-figure in Bobby Singer.

Bobby was blunt as a hammer and rough around the edges but the difference between him and John Winchester was the size of his heart, even through his own rough life and losses, Bobby Singer still had love to offer.

Dean opened up to Castiel about the bonfire meeting with the handful of Hunters and how some of them were open to an Omega as a Hunter.

Then Dean gave Castiel a test, "They even let me have a couple beers." He stared at Cas, waiting for a response.

Castiel's first instinct was to warn Dean about the dangers of drinking around strangers while not in his Alphas sight, but he bit his tongue. "I'm glad you had a very positive experience and got to spend some time with Sam."

The Omega visibly relaxed his body, "Yeah, it was great! I didn't realize how much I missed hanging out with Sammy," Dean plopped on Castiel's lap, causing the Alpha to let out a sharp breath, "thanks for letting me go."

Cas cuddled the 145 pounds of wonderfulness tight to his chest, "I don't own you, Dean."

"Yeah…yeah you do and I'm good with that. I love you, babe." Dean wiggled a little on Cas' lap to get a rise out of him, "Oh, something is poking me!"

A low, filthy laugh emitted from the Alpha, "Shimmy out of those jeans and I'll give you nice, long poking."

It was great to be home.

….

 **School Registration, Senior Year**

Dean stood in line, arms folded and a petulant look on his pretty face. He purposely dressed down for the occasion, donned in his most worn, torn up pair of jeans and a chambray shirt of Castiel's covered in splotches of butter yellow paint from a kitchen project. In other words, Dean was acting like an asshole.

Castiel was glad Scotty was watching Grace for them. The Omega had registered Sam earlier in the day.

Dean grumped, "this is total bullshit. Why do I have to actually go the school my last year? I'm fine with home schooling."

The weary Alpha closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "Because, you need to get out of the house and mingle with other people, plus Grace is old enough for preschool. She's going to have a blast with the Mercado twins, Isabelle, Alex and Adam all attending; our daughter will never want to come home. She's a social butterfly, Dean, let her spread her wings."

"Humph, how long did it take you to think that one up? This is bullshit…"

"So you said before."

He wasn't thrilled to see Principle Pendergrass patrolling the crowd, greeting parents and students alike. "What's she doing here?"

" _Give me strength…"_ Dean, she's the principle, of course she'd be here. Besides, she's changed. The shifter, remember? It opened her eyes. Millie has been very open and accommodating to Omega students."

Dean finally dropped his arms and relaxed his stance, "Did three ghosts visit her, because unless she got Scrooged, I don't know how someone changes that much."

As if on cue, Millie spotted Dean and hustled right over. "Dean, I'm glad you're joining us for your senior year. It's not good for a young man to be cooped up in the house all day." She gave the Omega a wary smile, Dean looked as if he were ready to break her neck. "I promise you, things will be better." The principle held out a bony hand, "Truce?"

Dean hesitated then grabbed her hand and shook it, "Truce."

…

Castiel had loaded up on caffeine before his first class of the year; it was an elective, Beginning Latin. Once role call was over, Castiel jumped right in. He took a seat on the edge of his desk and looked out at the sea of eager young faces, "Welcome to Beginning Latin."

"Through this course you will find that there are actually many benefits to learning Latin. For one, some of the greatest literary masterpieces are written in Latin, so people who understand Latin will grasp the brilliant, original works of classical Latin authors. Students, writers, researchers, lawyers and other professionals can…"

The classroom door opened and in sauntered Dean, he headed straight for Castiel then once standing in front of the teacher, his back to the class, Dean held out a shiny, red apple. He grinned at the flustered young man, "Sorry I'm late Mr. Novak, I had to make a stop first."

It was a replay of their first meeting only this time there was no virgin Omega-to-be standing in front of the teacher. Instead Castiel saw a young man, one who forgot to shave his peach fuzz that morning before school. An independent, strong and capable Omega, who fell in love with a high school teacher despite Castiel being just a little bit backwards and a whole lotta broke.

He blessed the day Dean walked through that same door and into his life, changing it forever. Castiel took the apple from Dean, then leaned in and whispered, "I'm humbled everyday by your love."

The teacher straightened back up, cleared his throat and pointed to an empty desk, "Take a seat, Dean. I won't accept tardiness in the future, do you understand?"

Dean winked, "Yes sir, Mr. Novak."

Castiel gave a dismissive wave and waited for Dean to be seated before continuing his little speech.

"As I was saying, students, writers, researchers, lawyers and other professionals can benefit from a study of the Latin language, since most words were culled from Latin meanings. Learning Latin can also help improve a person's English composition, particularly prose; meanings of new words are easily known because the individual studying Latin gets to know the Latin origins of the words. That, in a nutshell, sums up a few major reasons why Latin emerges as a good language to learn."

Before class time ended, Castiel had the students write down five ways Latin could enhance their lives, just to be sure they had been listening.

Dean sent a text to the teacher's phone during this quiet time.

" _Maybe you should give me a spanking after class as a punishment for being late."_

Castiel, seated behind his desk, stared straight at Dean, giving him a hard look as if to say, knock it off. Another text came through from his boundary pushing wife.

" _Are you wearing underwear?"_

The teacher furiously texted back _, "Stop sending messages, this is a place of learning."_

" _That wasn't what you said when you bent me over your desk the first time."_

The teacher let out an involuntary whimper that several students noticed. He cleared his throat and took a sip of coffee to cover. He locked eyes with Dean, giving the teen a look that said, "Please stop." Dean countered with a flick of the tongue across his plump, rosy lips.

Castiel was a goner, now all the teacher could think about was Dean on his knees, gorgeous lips wrapped about the Cas' organ, big, bottle green eyes rolled upward, the Omega in complete supplication.

Boundaries would need to be set.

…..

Benny stabbed a fish stick off his buddy's tray and popped the whole thing in his mouth. Castiel frowned at the Cajun, "I'm getting to them, stop swiping my food. Is this going to be a thing?"

Benny waved his fork menacingly over the untouched piece of pie, "Let me know if you decide not to eat that. So no bag lunches this year?"

"No, Dean doesn't have time to make them since he has to actually get ready for school in the mornings."

"You could always make own lunches."

Cas looked at Benny as if he suddenly grew a second head, "What? No way, I don't have time in the mornings." He pointed to Benny's delicious spread of meatloaf sandwiches, container of homemade rice pudding and a baggie of baby carrots, "Javi makes that for you?"

"Yes, he's gotten quite domestic," Benny added, "by his own choice. I don't know how long it will last but I'm enjoying the ride."

Dean appeared, dropping his tray next to Castiel's and planting his ass on a chair, "What's up guys?"

Mr. Bronson, the science teacher, almost lost his mind. He pointed an accusatory finger at Dean as if the teen just took a dump right on the table and announced loudly, "Student at the teachers table!"

Benny growled, "Shut up Milo."

Castiel glared at his wife, "Dean, you cannot sit with me or any teacher at lunchtime."

Dean glared right back at his husband, "Seriously? I'm your friggin' mate."

"Yes, seriously, we need to set some boundaries to get through this year."

Dean stood, grabbed his tray and stormed off. Castiel watched as the Omega looked for a good place to sit down. A group of student athletes waved him over, Dean knew a few of the guys from before and they had been ok back then. He took a seat where he had a view of Castiel.

Castiel reminded himself that he was the teacher, adult and the Alpha and that he needed to put his foot down or Dean would walk all over him.

There was plenty of laughter at the table Dean was sharing with the athletes. He was heavily scent blocked so as not to attract the wrong kind of attention. All Dean wanted was to skate through his days and not have to deal with the whole Omega thing all the time.

A lanky school track star named Jason, not that Dean cared, took a shine to the athletic looking, angel faced Omega. He struck up a conversation just with Dean. "So what's your story, I haven't seen you around here before."

Dean held up his left hand, showing off the Kashmir sapphire wedding set, "Sorry sport, I'm married. I home schooled for awhile after I had my kid but I'm doing senior year here…against my will I might add." Dean stuck his tongue out at the English teacher who was laser locked onto his Omega's every movement. Cas averted his gaze, embarrassed at getting caught staring.

Jason reached across the table and placed his hand over Dean's, "So if I ask you out…"

Dean looked from Jason to his hand and back again, "The answer would be a big fat no. Also, don't touch me, just because I'm an Omega doesn't mean you can put your paws on me."

The few guys at the table that actually had witnessed Dean attack someone, wisely pushed their chairs away from the table.

Jason took that at as a challenge.

Castiel watched the exchange between Dean and the other student, when he saw the intruding hand placed over Deans, it took all his restraint not to run over and break the kid's hand. _"He can handle it, nothing to worry about…if it happens again I'll intervene…everything will be…"_

Both Dean and Jason's voices got louder as the seventeen year old Alpha with an itch to scratch took offense at getting turned down by an Omega, married or not. When both of them stood, Jason stabbed his finger right on Dean's tit.

"Oh now you did it, fuck-face!" Dean grabbed the guy by his highlighted Bieber hair and slammed his face into the tabletop. Chaos ensued.

…..

Principle Pendergrass slowly rubbed the spot right between her eyes, trying to ward off the massive headache that was nibbling on the edges of her brain, threatening to ruin the rest of her first day back at school. She shook her head slightly at the angry teenager slumped down in a chair, arms folded.

"Dean, we had a truce."

"Yeah, between you and me, not between me and some prick that poked my tit. He provoked me!"

"I've enacted a zero tolerance with sexual harassment or intimidation so accordingly, Jason has been suspended…"

"Good!"

"…but, you broke his nose, I mean you almost rammed it into the kid's brain."

Dean was quick on his feet, "I felt threatened, I have a right to a safe space and not get harassed because I'm an Omega. I told the guy I was married and had a kid; I even flashed my wedding ring." He clutched his breast, I think I gotta bruise."

Pendergrass murmured, "It's only the first day of school."

"What?"

"I was just thinking out loud. I'm sure Jason's parents will have something to say but since he touched you first and made advances I'll side with you." She waved toward the door, "Try not to break anymore noses or anything else for that matter."

"I can't promise anything but I'll do my best."

A very worried Castiel poked his head in the door, "Is everything ok, do you need me as a witness?"

"No Mr. Novak, there were plenty of witnesses that said Jason was the aggressor."

Dean ran to not his teacher, but his husband, and embraced him, "Sorry Cas."

Castiel pressed his nose against his wife's hair which was damp with adrenaline sweat, "No need to apologize. How about tomorrow we eat lunch together in the student lounge area. We can pack our lunches tonight, together."

"I'd like that. Can we stop on the way home and buy some of those little fruit pies?"

"I'll do you one better, we can stop at Bello's Bistro and pick up one of their fig, apple and walnut pies."

Dean melted his body against his Alpha's, "I friggin' love you, teacher man."

TBC

A/N-Thanks for the reviews, follows/favs and kudos on the last chapter. Happy New Year, everyone!

A/N-Bits of Castiel's little speech about the benefits of learning Latin came from the Tech-nology website teacher's resource.


	80. Brothers of the Sisterhood

After the lunch room incident Dean became a celebrity around the school especially among the Omegas. They looked upon Dean as a leader, a trailblazer in this world where many saw them as second class citizens because of their sex. Many recognized him from the magazine cover from a while back and saw Dean as hope for the future. An Omega could find a decent guy, get married and have a family and also be a strong, independent person who demanded respect.

Dean was approached by two fellow seniors with a plan to form an afterschool support group and they even asked Dean to be the leader. He agreed on the condition the leader should rotate every meeting so everyone involved got a chance to take the helm.

Their first meeting was supposed to take place in the student lounge area but Dean was hungry and since no one was there to stop him, he picked the lock on the big service window gate, hopped over the counter and loaded up on individual milk and juices, cookies and fruit for everyone. It was better to ask forgiveness than permission, if he even got caught that is.

Alfie tagged along as a sort of group mascot even though he wouldn't start high school until the following year. Sam had begged Dean to let Alfie go to the meetings and per usual, Dean caved when caught in the gravitational pull of Sam's hazel puppy eyes.

Sam also secured himself as the group recorder. With laptop set up on one of the cafeteria tables, he was more than ready to help out. Dean warned him a rooster in the sorta hen house might not go over too well. Sam said he was willing to take the chance and would leave if there was any protest to him being there.

Dean had his doubts that all of Sam's motives were pure, he was going to be a freshman next year and for someone of Sam's tender age, being surrounded by every pretty boy in high school was a temptation too hard to resist. Of course Dean knew Sammy was harmless and respectful so if the kid wanted some fapping material for later, so be it. He'd let the others decide.

Omegas began to drift in, some honed in on the snacks and others went to inspect Sam. Before he knew it, Sam was surrounded by curious older boys. His hair was sniffed, and even his neck was licked by a few of the freshmen. Poor, lucky Sam sat stock still, like cornered rabbit, waiting for a clowder of feral cats to decide if they were going to attack. With no control over his body's reaction, the teen popped a boner. He was glad he wore his flannel shirt untucked and the table hid the denim tent.

Dean found the whole thing amusing. He leaned over and whispered, "Wanna leave yet, Sammy?"

Sam whispered back, "I have to pee."

"So go pee."

His brother bolted out the cafeteria doors.

Alfie was worried, "Is Sam ok, should I go check on him?"

It took all of Dean's strength not to burst out laughing. "No, I'm pretty sure he can handle things himself."

Once everyone was seated Dean got the ball rolling.

"My name is Dean Winchester Novak and I'm a proud Omega. When Eric and Isaiah came to me with their plan to form an Omega support group, I thought it was a great idea. When they asked if I would lead the meetings I felt it would be better to rotate leaders. We came up with the name "Brothers of the Sisterhood" to encompass all kinds of Omegas."

Sam whispered to his brother, "So the initials are BS?"

"Shut up Sam."

They went around the room doing introductions.

Alfie was the last one to do an introduce himself. Dean first explained to everyone that the kid would be a freshman next fall and he felt Alfie was a good example of a young, well rounded Omega. "Plus he can be our mascot. I mean look at him, the kid is adorable."

The others agreed this baby Omega was indeed so adorable the only thing cuter would be a basket of puppies or two kittens in Christmas stocking. They did a show of hands and it was agreed, Alfie could stay.

Alfie pulled out a gallon size zipper lock bag full of handmade bracelets he'd braided for everyone. The bag was passed around and each Omega put on one of the colorful bracelets.

Normally never short on words, Alfie found himself tongue tied as he stood in front of the group of older teens. Dean gave him a nudge, "Come on, Alfie, next year you're gonna be in this group for real so you might as well get used to it. They won't bite."

In a shaky voice he began the meaning of the bracelets. "The cords are made of silk, I chose silk because even though it appears delicate and feels soft, silk is actually very strong."

Murmurs of approval went through the group.

"A-and the colors…" he plucked at one of the cords, "I picked red because it stands for love and passion but also strength, power and determination. The green is for nature and fertility because as Omegas we are the most fertile, green is also a very stable and healing color and I think we all need a little healing. Blue means stability, faith, wisdom and truth. Let the bracelet be a reminder that you belong to a worldwide sisterhood of brothers and you are not alone."

Dean hopped to his feet and started the applause and the others followed. Sam appeared, back from his stint in the bathroom looking much more relaxed. "Did I miss anything?"

All eyes were back on Sam; he scurried back to his place next to his brother and focused on the screen of his laptop. Dean opened up discussion to address the pubescent elephant in the room

There was a heated debate on the good and bad points of having an Alpha, even a baby one, sit in on their meetings.

"He's nice now but in a few years he'll be like all the others." It would be good to educate a young Alpha." He's cute, we should let him stay!" "You can't judge one Alpha by the actions of others." "Would it make us look bad to ban him?" "Why can't we have our own safe spaces, do we always have to share?" "He's not one of us, we need a safe environment."

In the end it was agreed an Alpha, no matter how young, nice or cute, had no place in an all Omega group where it was important for all to speak freely and be comfortable. Eric added, "Sam, he can help with our newsletter as a compromise, just not during our meetings."

A freshman Omega caught Sam's eye. The dark haired teen was dressed in a long, peacock blue tunic with jeans underneath and wore a pair of black Chucks. He stood out from the rest not just because of his clothing but also he had the longest hair of any of them, done in a shiny braid with a jeweled cord at the end. The kid couldn't take his eyes off Sam Winchester.

Alfie was too busy getting to know another young Omega to notice.

Sam recorded everyone's contact information to compile a list to be given to each member. I there were ever any emergencies or if someone needed a shoulder to lean on the others could help and support.

Dean thought the meeting went pretty well. It was important to get the group established so when the seniors graduated the others could take over and welcome the new group of Omega freshmen into the fold.

The Brothers of the Sisterhood took hold across the nation into schools, youth centers, scout groups and other organizations. In Dean's lifetime he would witness its spread to other countries, even to places where Omegas were the most oppressed and in danger.

Change was a beautiful thing.

…

 **March, three months until graduation.**

Head cocked and a look of contemplation on his handsome, stubbly face, Castiel examined one of the huge posters promoting the senior prom coming up in April. The official prom theme was "Mardi Gras" and the poster had an elaborate Venetian mask across the top surrounded by colorful strands of beads. The official song for the king and queen, "Lost in Your Eyes" by Debbie Gibson.

" _I'm always lost in Dean's beautiful, shamrock colored eyes."_ At least this morning they were the color of shamrocks. Castiel new this because he stared into them for a long time after spending a good hour with his face and dick buried in pussy. Needless to say they had been late for school.

" _Dean is not a school dance sort of guy. It doesn't hurt to ask though…how wonderful it would be to squire my mate to the social event of the season! Am I a school dance sort of guy? I've never been to one before…"_

Castiel was so confident Dean would go with him the teacher bought two tickets.

…

Dean felt relaxed driving baby with one hand on the wheel and another on his man's muscular thigh. Grace was snug in her car seat, bopping her head to "Sweet Home Alabama". Her mother was happy to find she had decent taste in music.

The music was rudely interrupted when Castiel popped out the cassette and put in one of his own. Dean couldn't believe his ears when Debbie Gibson's voice filled the cabin of the Impala. When Castiel started singing "Lost in Your Eyes" proud and out loud, Dean's first impulse was to pop out the offending tape and send it flying out the window.

Grace apparently had heard this song many times before during her daddy and daughter times because the tot tried her best to sing along with her dad even though she was much too young to have a decent command of the English language so it came out as babble punctuated by a few recognizable words.

Dean was trapped in the off key duet by two of the people he loved most in the universe and kept his lip zipped till the song was over then he turned the stereo off.

"What gives? You know the rules, driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole."

An suddenly emotional Cas looked right at Dean with what was called "heart eyes", "Did you know that theme song for senior prom?"

"Good to know."

"I've never been to a school dance before."

"Because you were a dork, right?"

"Yes."

"Sad."

"I didn't have a special person to dance with until I met you."

"Even sadder."

"Dean, if I bought you a corsage would you wear it?"

"Cas, would you go to prom with me?"

"Yes! I-I mean sure, I'll take you to prom if you want to go."

"I'll have to buy a couple tickets."

"I already bought them."

"Cas, do you want a corsage?"

"Don't be silly; corsages are for women and Omegas but perhaps a boutonniere to match your corsage."

Dean wondered how far his husband wanted to go with this whole prom thing. "Do you want me to wear something…festive?"

" _Yes, a form fitting dress with a plunging neckline to show off your titties and red lipstick to accent your sinful mouth. Perhaps a nice collar to let every student, teacher and chaperone know that you're my property and I'm the only one who gets to fuck you. I'll bath my face in your slick so the scent of you will roll off me in waves, driving every male there mad with jealousy."_ was what Castiel wanted to say but instead what came out was, "festive would be nice."

TBC


	81. Sequins & Silk

Benny waved his friend over to their lunch spot, greeting him with a hearty "Laissez les bons temps rouler, little brother!" the Cajun had a grin from ear to ear.

Castiel carefully set his tray on the table and took his usual seat; he gave his friend a quizzical look, "What are you grinning about?"

"I heard from my sweet Javi that you are squiring Dean to the prom. I am a chaperone from the Mardi Gras dance and I imagine I'll need to keep an eye on you two so there is no illicit behavior in front of the students."

"I assure you, Mr. Lafitte that will not be required. There will dancing will on the menu, not Dean."

" _Yes there will and I'm hoping to score in the backseat of the Impala later on."_

The younger, much less experienced Alpha decided to pick his well traveled friend's brain. "Tell me everything you know about senior prom and don't leave out any details."

The Cajun briefly closed his eyes as his mind took a pleasant trip back in time, "My prom was," he chuckled, "memorable. I took Suzette La Champ…she wore a pink satin dress with a matching bow in her long, dark hair and she smelled of magnolias. Her bosoms domed over the top of her corseted chest like two creamy little loaves of bread." He added "mmmmm."

Castiel wondered if his friend was embellishing the story a bit since Benny was known to spin some tales, "when the dance was over did she dig a turnip from the ground and then declare she'd never go hungry again?"

Benny was indignant, "Scarlett O'Hara lived in Georgia. If you're going to poke fun then at least get it right."

"Sorry, go on."

"I dressed in a fine black suit with a crisp white shirt and paisley vest; I wore my grandfather's bolo tie…"

"Was "The Gambler" playing in the background as you entered the gym?" Cas cracked himself up with a rapier wit that was clearly wasted on his friend.

"Do you want details or not?"

"Yes, apologies."

"Anyway, we danced and danced and drank spiked punch until we were giddy. We snuck out to the baseball field and there we made love under the stars. Then I drove her home early, went back and finished the evening with Kyle…"

"Whoa, you had two dates?!"

"As a teenager I had a large appetite, mon frère. We danced the final dance of the evening and then I took Kyle out to the baseball field and…"

"Made love under the stars?"

"Well yeah, but not in the same spot, that would be crude."

Cas shook his head, "This isn't what I need to know. Did you buy your date a corsage and now days would that be that passé? Should I buy Dean a small gift as a token of my affection to prime the pump, should we both wear suits or what do Omegas wear to these functions now days? Surely you have inside information."

Benny placed a calming hand on his friend's arm, his voice filled with empathy, "Castiel, I know this is your first prom but you need to relax. As for what Dean should wear, it's Dean, he'll wear whatever the hell he wants. The young man is nothing like Javier who is firmly in touch with his softer side. Let it be a surprise. Buy him a corsage, the worse that could happen is Dean smacks you in the face with it. A small gift would be nice but I doubt you need to prime the pump."

In an uncharacteristic whine Cas said, "But I want to get lucky."

"Oh Cas, you really do need help."

Benny watched as his friend's expression went from frustration to a very familiar pensive. He knew Castiel had shut the conversation down and turned inward for his answers.

"I didn't mean to say that, little brother."

"I'll figure it out on my own."

….

Dean and Scotty went to the nicest department store in their area in search of the perfect prom clothes.

The older Omega was drawn to the racks of beautiful gowns. Alex reached out from the double stroller and grabbed the hem of the silver dress in front of him, "Oooh." Gracie was too far away from the rack to grab the sparkly garment and started to fuss.

Dean steered the stroller to the middle of the aisle where the expensive clothes were safe from grabby little hands.

He was relieved when an Omega, dressed in a suit, hustled over to assist them, _"This guy gets it…, dresses aren't for everyone."_

The young man apparently worked on commission because there was no way Dean was escaping without deciding on something. Scotty took the stroller from Dean and went to find something for himself and left his friend in competent hands. At the best of times going clothes shopping was an exercise in torture for Dean but for Castiel's sake; he wanted to look his best.

The salesman asked Dean what types of clothing he was looking for.

Dean explained, "I need something nice for prom but no dresses, I'm not that kind of Omega…not that there is anything wrong with that, it's just not my style. Senior prom isn't just important to me but also my date, it's his first prom and I want everything perfect."

"Well of course you want everything perfect, this is a once in a lifetime event for a teen. This is your chance to trip the light fantastic and create lasting memories before stepping out into the great big world." The salesman gave a dreamy sigh as he thought back to his own prom.

Just for shits and giggles, Dean let the stranger know exactly who he was going with, "I've been out in the great big world since I was four and my date isn't a senior, he's my English teacher."

"Come again?"

"My English teacher," Dean secretly got a kick out of sharing that tidbit people and enjoyed gauging their reactions. He often left out the part where Castiel was his husband.

Casey thought that bit of information was very interesting and extra juicy, "Salacious! From the looks of you, I would imagine your teacher is quite attractive."

The Omega whipped out his phone and showed the salesman a picture of Castiel in his tiny running shorts looking very sweaty and perturbed at having his photo taken after a long run.

"Oh, he is very desireable!"

"Yeah he is."

After Dean got his kicks showing off his Alpha he held up his hand and Casey gave him a high five in congratulations on scoring such a prize. Sometimes it was fun for an Omega to do the objectifying.

"Ok, enough fun, I need clothes."

"I think I know just what you need."

Dean was guided to a rack of a particular type of garment. Casey held up a long, black jacket with a subtle gray pattern woven throughout. Black bone buttons ran up the front and instead of a tradition collar, it stood up around the neck similar to a clergy collar, "This is patterned after a Sherwani and has really become all the rage with Omegas. The best part is, you wear it with pants. I have an array of patterns and color pallets to choose from. It's the best of both worlds for an Omega. This garment can be as masculine or soft as you like depending upon your choices."

Dean tried on a few before making his decision. The Omega just needed a few more things, "Do you have an Omega intimates section? I wanna get some tutoring after prom." He winked at the salesman.

Casey crooked a finger in Dean's direction, "Follow me."

…

After shopping, the mothers and kids headed for McDougal's to meet the others. Once those familiar, sparkly plaid arches came into view Grace and Alex both lost their minds. They were old enough to remember this place had ice cream, McNuggers and an awesome play area.

Dean and Scotty found Mason already waiting for them along with Adam and also Isabelle, Sal and Terry's daughter. Javier joined them along with the twins, Beau and Angelina. Every kid there was able to walk unassisted but was still at an easy to catch stage. All six children had spent enough time together at family functions and daycare that they had formed a close bond.

The kids each got a Sparkly Meal with a toy prize inside, after the food massacre the parents released the tots into the wilds of McDougal's Playland. This was the first time Dean had taken Grace to McDougal's and was glad to find the only thing separating them from the children was glass and an open door. There was even a sitting area for adults inside.

The Omegas chatted about kids, Dean's upcoming prom and graduation, Javier's recent vacation, Mason's relationship with his Omega Martin and working at Bello's Bistro and Scotty's new business teaching yoga. He even demonstrated his flexibility for the others by lifting a long leg and placed it behind his head.

The man at the next table couldn't take his eyes off the flexible Omega and earned a scolding from his wife. Scotty didn't miss beat, he handed the woman one of his business cards, "Take my yoga course and you too could learn how to do that."

The husband asked, "Do you take middle aged guys and are you the instructor?" The wife picked up the tray, dumped it and commanded her husband get his ass out the door.

Dean murmured, "Beta" and the others agreed.

Scotty unveiled the contents of the shopping bag he'd brought inside. He bought a little gift to each Omega, a black silk scarf dotted with colorful sequins. He'd come across them in the sale bin at the department store at a real bargain price. Once he laid eyes on the slightly tacky scarves he knew they each must own one to mark their first gathering.

When Scotty modeled his scarf, acting as if it was high couture, the rest broke out in laughter. That cinched it, Dean wanted in on the fun; he draped the length of silk around his neck. Normally even the thought of wearing something sequined would have caused him to break out in hives but somehow it felt right to sit here with the others and sharing in a moment.

The blonde didn't forget about the kids, he had gone to the Mommy and Me section and purchased little felt berets sprinkled with sparkles. Before they left, each child had a beret on. Dean declared they were now the Groovy Tots Club.

This little gathering of misfits was his kind of people and Dean felt proud to call them family.

….

Dean had returned home a little late and when he found Castiel upstairs in bed surrounded by old year books, a box of photos, a destroyed pint of Chunky Monkey, Hot Pocket sleeves and an almost empty bottle of wine on the nightstand, the Omega's heart hurt for his husband.

It was apparent Castiel had some sort of mini breakdown. Dean left him sleep.

Dean tended to Graces needs first and put her down for the night then unloaded the shopping bags. He had a snack, took a shower to wash off the smell of McDougal food and then went to deal with the mess on the bed.

The Omega pulled the quilt off his Alpha and took a moment to admire all the young, tight flesh laid out in front of him like a buffet. As if sensing Dean's presence, Cas' cock went from soft to plump, rolling along the sleeping man's hip and pointing in the Omega's direction.

Dean couldn't resist wrapping his lips around curious little Cas and sucking him off.

Cas let out a throaty moan triggering Dean's snatch to expel fresh slick. As the wetness spread between his thighs he thought, " _I am so fucking easy…"_

When Cas finally opened his eyes he found Dean, naked except for a garish scarf around his neck, going to town on his meat.

"Dean…"

Dean released the cock with a loud, wet pop then straddled his lover's hips, wet lips pressed against the hard shaft beneath him. Castiel reached up and fingered the sequined scarf.

"I missed you, Kitten."

"I texted you we'd be late." He gestured to the pile of trash, books and shoebox of photos on the nightstand, "Whets that all about?"

"I took a trip down memory lane and had forgotten it was full of ruts and rocks."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now."

Dean slid the scarf from his neck and used it to bind the vulnerable young man's wrists; he braced one hand on Castiel's shoulder and used the other to guide the turgid length of Alpha dick inside of him. Dean let out a hiss as he worked through the discomfort of forcing the already swollen knot inside him.

Castiel's head tilted back, exposing his throat to Dean and in his still tipsy state cried, "Yeeeesss, gimmee your hot pocket," then howled, "ride me hard, you pretty bitch!"

"You got it, Drunky McDrunkerson." Dean went at it like gangbusters until the sheets were soaked and both were exhausted and drained.

In the afterglow, resting in the shelter of others arms, Dean whispered, "Hot pocket?"

"Yes, hot pocket." Castiel nuzzled the length of silk now back around Dean's neck, "te amo et semper amabo."

"I love you and I'll always love you too."

TBC

A/N- Next chapter, prom. Thanks to all for the reviews on the last chapter and new readers following my story.


	82. Prom Part One

It was Saturday and Dean let his exhausted Alpha sleep in. He got Grace fed and ready for the day then the two settled in next to a softly snoring Castiel.

Dean took his time going through Cas' high school yearbooks and box of old photos as he tried to understand his husband's mini melt down. Reading through the messages other students had written in Castiel's year books, it seemed the other kids liked him. There were photos of a skinny Cas dressed in track clothes posing with the rest of the team. He'd done very well for the school. Other than a photo of him holding up a medal for winning a statewide essay contest it seemed that was the extent of his extracurricular activities.

" _He was a really cutie…I can't believe Cas didn't need to beat the pussy off with a stick."_ Dean noticed Cas was smaller than the other guys and he didn't hit his stride until senior year when he reached his full height.

" _A late bloomer…poor babe, I would have been your boyfriend."_

Inside the box Dean found a framed photo of teen Cas dressed in an ill fitting suit and next to him was his mother. She wore a nightgown and robe and there was a corsage pinned to the robe. Castiel looked sad and in the photo the two held hands tightly.

Cas reached over and took the photo from Dean. He showed the photo to Grace, "Look Gracie, this lady is your grandma. She would have loved you very much." Grace patted the photo with a chubby little hand.

"Cas, what's the deal with this photo?" Dean heard his husband let out a wistful sigh.

"That photo was taken the night of my senior prom."

"I thought you didn't go?"

"I didn't."

Dean snuggled closer, "Come on babe; spill it. I want to know why you went on a wine and junk food binge."

"There was a boy I had a crush on, Patrick Dunham. The guy was a combination of beautiful and handsome, sort of like you, the best of both worlds. Mom encouraged me to ask him to prom and after gathering up my courage I asked Patrick to be my date and to my surprise he accepted. I was over the moon, I'd never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend up until then and as you can guess, I was socially awkward despite being on the track team."

There was a long pause before the Alpha's trip down memory lane continued. He'd never told anyone this story and his mother was the only other person who knew. "The night of the prom I went to pick up Patrick but when I got there his mom answered the door and told me he'd already left with his date. Apparently the guy got a better offer at the last minute, an invitation from Blake, the captain of the football team…"

"Wait, the dude's name was Blake and he was the captain of the football team? Sounds like the plot of a bad teen movie."

"Shall I continue or do you have more commentary?"

"Sorry, I'll zip it."

"I realized that everyone at school would know that I got dumped for an upgrade. Devastated and embarrassed didn't begin to describe how I felt. My mom insisted on taking a photo of me in my dad's hand-me-down suit for posterity. I gave her the corsage I'd picked out for Patrick."

"Your mom sounds awesome."

She was, Dean. You would have loved her. Mom told me "fuck that little shit, he doesn't deserve such a handsome, athletic, kind and smart young man like you. You know, because that's the sort of stuff moms say."

The supportive and loyal Omega gingerly ran his fingers through his Alpha's messy bed hair. "That wasn't mom talk, she just told the truth."

"Thank you for saying." Cas grabbed Dean's hand and lightly kissed each knuckle, "No you know what a loser I was in high school. That night I fed my pain by gorging on…"

"Hot pockets and ice cream?"

"No, Totino's pizza rolls and Little Debbie snack cakes. My palate wasn't as sophisticated as it is now." A slight smile crossed his lips. Hearing Dean chuckling was a balm for his soul.

Dean waxed philosophical, "Maybe it all happened for a reason. I think you were supposed to go with me anyway and fate stepped in and made it happen."

He didn't think it was possible but at that moment Castiel loved Dean even more. You are sexy when you're insightful."

Dean pawed through the senior yearbook in search of a photo of Patrick Dunham. Once he found the boy's graduation picture, he screwed up his face and let out a gagging noise, "Ewww, he looks like a reject from an Irish Spring commercial."

"Don't be anti-ginger, Dean. Patrick was very good looking."

Dean examined the photo closer; it was true the boy was gorgeous but he refused to agree. "I'm not anti-ginger, just anti-Patrick. He would have been lucky to score a guy like you."

Cas heard him grumble under his breath, "Smarmy looking little prick."

"Don't be jealous Dean, that was ten years ago and besides, he couldn't hold a candle to you. No man ever could."

Dean vowed, "This will be a night you'll never forget."

…..

The prom committee had commandeered the gym that week in preparation for prom on Saturday evening. Benny, being the only Cajun and former reveler at Mardi Gras many times in his day was the official advisor and for an Alpha shop teacher, he actually had a flair for decorating.

The group consisted of a few cheerleaders, the student body president, a couple of Alphas and Betas hoping to score brownie points with some girls and/or Omegas and members from Brothers of the Sisterhood. Lila, the current president was busy designing the ballots for the seniors to vote for King and Queen of Prom. She waved Benny over to the table and the teacher took a seat.

"Mr. Lafitte, I wanted to show you the list of couples nominated." Lila turned her laptop toward the teacher, "what do thing?"

He took a look and immediately began smiling, "Really?"

Lila nodded, a smile on her face to rival the teachers, "Yes, really."

"I like your style, young lady."

…..

"No drinking, no screwing around, no leaving the house, don't light any candles, keep your phones on and I swear, if you touch my bag of fun size Snickers I will come down you harder than God and the Devil combined." To emphasize his points, Dean had his feet planted apart and his arms crossed, doing his best to intimidate his baby brother.

It didn't work, Sam knew his brother inside and out. Instead he rolled his eyes and bitch faced Dean into the next century, "Yes, Dean, we get it."

Alfie stood behind Sam, cuddling Grace. "Don't worry Dean, we are very responsible people."

Castiel came to the boys rescue, "Dean, she is in good hands. Now go get dressed." He cracked the Omega on the ass and sent him upstairs.

A half hour later Dean entered the living room where they were all waiting for him, he did a spin to show off, "Well, what do you guys think?"

The look on his husband's face told Dean how he felt instantly. Cas went to Dean and took hold of his shoulders, "You look like a lovely young prince on his way to a grand ball."

Dean pretended he thought that was completely lame but in truth he loved Cas' over the top compliments, "So I look ok."

"Ok doesn't begin to describe you, Dean." Cas dipped his head to look his suddenly shy wife in the eyes, "Perfection." Seemingly from thin air, Castiel produced a boutonnière and pinned it on Dean's handsome jacket.

The Omega looked down at the unusual colored flower, "Thanks Cas, I've never seen something like this before."

"It's an Early Grey rose. I fell in love with subtle colors of ivory, lavender and grey and knew it would match your jacket perfectly." He gave his wife a gummy smile which meant Cas was extra happy. He tapped his own lapel, "Mine matches."

After Sam snapped a bunch of photos of the couple, he lectured the pair. "No drinking and driving, no sexual intercourse because…ewww, gross, you'll be on school property…"

"That boat sailed a long time ago, Sammy."

Sam and Alfie watched as the Impala rumbled down the gravel drive. Alfie sighed, "Ah, young love."

…..

Castiel stood just outside the main doors, clutching Dean's hand tightly, "Are you ready?"

Dean gave Cas' hand a squeeze, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Before entering, Dean had the urge to look up at the second story window right above them. He saw nothing.

"Weird."

"What's weird?"

"For a second it felt like someone was watching us."

TBC

A/N- Sorry, this was as far as I got on this chapter. More to come!


	83. Mambo King, Prom Part Deux

A/N- I love the movie Mambo Kings and the soundtrack which has my favorite version of Perfidia, sung by the lovely Linda Ronstadt. If you like, go to Youtube and look the song up. Maybe you'll get the visual I have of Castiel dancing Dean around the floor to this particular sing. Steam heat!

…..

Castiel manned the punch table with Benny. The DJ had "Hot Ticket" by the Omega Boyz blasting through the speakers.

Benny grumbled, "Complete shit pop music…I mean those pretty boys sing well enough and I wouldn't mind throwing a bone to that twink lead singer Garrett…"

Cas gave him the Novak arched brow, "Wait, you name the band members?"

He listed them off on his fingers, "Barrett, Garrett, Tony, Mickey and Bunny."

"That is a bit sad."

"So sue me, I have a thing for boy bands just not the music." Benny looked around, "Where is your hot date?"

"He hates this song more than I do so he decided to hit the bathroom."

…

Dean gave his dick a shake, tucked the Winchester meat log back in its nest and zipped up. A shiver ran down his spine when a sudden chill in the air surrounded his body like an ice blanket.

"Awww fuck." Dean knew exactly what that feeling was.

He slowly turned toward the sinks and standing there was a spectral teen girl wearing a sky blue and white lace confection of a dress. Across her chest was a sash that read "Prom Queen 1955" and sitting atop her perfectly quaffed hair was a dazzling but broken rhinestone tiara. The most disturbing thing was the fact her pretty little head was sitting at a weird angle. She didn't look very happy. The girl pointed to Dean then slowly started walking toward him, dragging one foot. Dean noticed the heel was broken off one of her pumps.

"No…no, no, no, I am not doing this tonight. I'm sorry your prom sucked balls but I'm not ruining mine to do a salt and burn right now."

Her sad expression turned dark.

"How bout I send your ass away after the dance, princess."

The ghost grabbed her head with both hands, snapping it back into place. Her ruby red lips opened wide as she let loose with a banshee scream that left the young Hunter's ears ringing.

Dean yelled back at her, "I said, I'll take care of you after the dance!" Then he made his escape.

…

An out of breath Dean grabbed Castiel in a major hug. Cas let out a laugh, "Hey, you look like you saw a ghost."

Dean kissed him hard then whispered, "I'll deal with her later."

"Oh, there really is a ghost?"

"Yeah, no biggie."

Living with Dean and all the weirdness that surrounded the Winchesters had left Castiel a bit numb to it all. Ghosts and monsters were par for the course. Instead of questioning Dean further, he held out a ballot to his wife, "Take a look at this."

"So you don't want to know about the ghost?"

"No, I trust you will handle it."

"I love you so much." He slapped Cas on the teacher's firm little fanny before reading the ballot. "Huh, how did we manage to get on here?"

"Benny said it was a prom committee consensus after polling the other seniors. Apparently I'm a favorite teacher and you're seen as a bit of a hero." The Alpha's features hardened, "And I found out from one of the committee members, a lot of guys want in your pants," Cas slammed his fist on the snack table, "filthy little beasts!"

Dean slammed his fist on the table, imitating his irritated mate, "Oh yeah, do you think I like all those girls and Omegas trying to eye fuck you during class?" Dean grumbled, "It's a good thing you're clueless."

"I take offense at that. I'm not clueless." The teacher cast his eyes over the sea of young, hungry, testosterone laden males, "I'll show them exactly who you belong to."

Castiel snapped his fingers at the DJ. The man immediately stopped the pop smarm playing and began the request from Cas. The dulcet voice of Linda Ronstadt singing "Perfidia" came through the speakers. Castiel dragged Dean to the center of the floor and with a wave of his hand cleared it of teenagers.

"I'm going to dance your sweet little ass all over this place."

Dean went into a panic, "But…"

"Don't worry, Dean, I've got this."

Castiel grabbed Dean firmly around his slim waist.

 _Nadie comprende lo que sufro yo_ _  
_ _Tanto que ya no puedo sollozar_ _  
_ _Solo temblando de ansiedad estoy_ _  
_ _Todos me miran y se van_

The talented dancer slowly dipped Dean then snapped him straight up, he quickly guided the teen into a pose then led them straight ahead, arms out front and with the change in tempo he spun Dean like a top, the Alpha in complete control.

 _To you  
My heart cries out "Perfidia"  
For I find you, the love of my life  
In somebody else's arms_

 _Your eyes are echoing "Perfidia"  
Forgetful of the promise of love  
You're sharing another's charms…_

Dean was forcefully pulled flat against his partner's lean body, groin to groin. Castiels dick was harder than a length of steel in the arctic. The Omega was grateful for the long jacket he had since the crotch of his dress pants were now damp and his own boner was a real zipper ripper.

He gasped, "Fucking hell…" as he was twirled and dipped, his head almost touching the floor this time. Dean felt like a ragdoll in this man's strong, capable arms. It was pure heaven.

 _With a sad lament my dreams are faded like a broken melody  
While the gods of love look down and laugh  
At what romantic fools we mortals be_

 _And now  
I find my love was not for you  
And so I take it back with a sigh  
Perfidia's won  
Goodbye…._

The final strains of "Perfida" played out and it wasn't until the song ended that the couple noticed the wide circle the others had made around them. Camera phones had been working overtime to record the dance and capture the couple in photos. By morning, social media would blow up over the smooth, sensual dance of the delicious Alpha teacher and his gorgeous Omega.

Castiel grabbed Dean's ass with both hands and growled loudly, "mine", then lifted him bridal style and carried him off the dance floor like a prize.

Dean didn't protest, instead he buried his face in the crook of his Alphas neck and wrapped his arms around him tight. One girl squealed, "Oh, it's just like An Officer and A Gentleman and Dean is Debra Winger!"

Castiel's possessive mating display would result in several pregnancies, a couple break ups and new love. He was pure mega Alpha and Dean had been right, it was a good thing Castiel was clueless to his charms.

…..

Benny dabbed his friend's sweaty forehead with a napkin but Cas swatted it away.

"Dancing like that will send the ladies and Omegas into mass ovulation."

"Please, Benny, you love to exaggerate."

"I'm not joking, can't you smell it…the rise in estrogen." Benny trailed his nose through the air, eyes closed. A bit of drool formed in the corner of his mouth, "just think of the consequences, after the dance it's going to be a love fest all over the place."

"Hush, Benny."

"I'm just saying."

Dean had went to splash cold water on his face and give himself a little relief and came back looking refreshed, his desire had waned for the moment, "Whatcha talkin' about?"

Benny took off to stop a couple from ducking under the stage for unwholesome reasons.

Castiel took a whiff of his Omega's sweaty neck, "You smell very nice."

The dance had triggered every bit of tamped down submissiveness in Dean and all he wanted was to touch and please his masterful Alpha. "I swear, just give me the signal and I'll blow you right here."

"Not helping, Dean."

They cast their ballots, voting for themselves of course and then headed under the only set of bleachers open for seating. After almost an hour of sucking face, Benny finally tracked the pair down and dragged them both out of there.

Dean called the shop teacher a cock blocker. Castiel told his mate to sit down and chill out. "I need to use the bathroom anyway, you wait here…be good."

"I'm always good." He wiggled his fingers at Cas, "Want me to tag along and give you a little stress relief?"

"No, I actually have to pee and that would be counterproductive."

"While you're leaking the lizard I'm gonna dig around and try to figure out who the broke neck prom queen was."

"Salt and burn?"

Yeah but not until after the prom. I'm not letting some dead bitch ruin this for us."

…..

Castiel whistled, "The Way You Look Tonight" as he relieved himself, _"Maybe I'll request that song next…Dean is looking so beautiful…I'm the luckiest guy in the world."_

He gave little Cas a shake then tucked him back into his cozy nest of pubic hair and zipped up. Suddenly the teacher felt eyes upon him, _"I'm sure the bathroom was empty…"_

He turned and there almost nose to nose with him was the spectral prom queen. A startled Cas staggered back a few feet. He could tell she had been a ravishing creature while alive. The girl had the fresh faced beauty of a young Natalie Wood; he imagined she had been quite popular.

She flashed him a pretty smile then reached out and ran her icy fingers down his cheek. He shuddered in revulsion from the clammy, cold touch. Castiel pressed his back against the wall and slowly slid along the wall toward the door.

Her expression went from mild and sweet to irritated and angry in an instant. Cas escaped into the hallway but the prom queen was hot on his tail. She rushed Castiel, slammed him against the wall and then placed her hands over his temples.

He saw her past clearly. Radiant Peggy Sanders and Robert Birch standing together on stage receiving their crowns and sashes. Students cheered on their new king and queen.

This was her big moment something everything girl dreamed of. Ricky took her hand to lead his best gal off stage for their spotlight dance just as "Earth Angel" began to play. Then tragedy struck, a heel on one of her pumps broke off and the queen went tumbling down the stairs.

There was a sickening crunch as she landed at just the right angle to snap neck vertebrae. A freak accident that might not happen to another prom queen in a hundred years, Peggy's ticket was punched.

Castiel could clearly see the broken crown still pinned in her hair, the twisted neck and her beautiful, lifeless green eyes still wide open.

Ricky rushed to her side, lifting Peggy into his arms while chaos went on around him. His heart now as broken as his best gal's neck.

…

Benny had no knowledge of any dead prom queen from the 50's but he pointed out Mrs. Burke the music teacher. "She's as old as Methuselah and has taught here forever, the old bird refuses to retire. If anyone knows about a dead prom queen from this school it would be Mrs. Burke."

Dean watched the hunched over, wizen little woman shuffle her way toward the Principle to have a word. "Um, why is she here?"

"She's a chaperone, hardcore one at that, no hanky panky or acting like a fool with her around. A word of advice, be well behaved and act like a gentleman around her."

Dean looked at the shop teacher in mock surprise, "Mr. Laffite, I'm always a gentleman and when have I misbehaved? I dare you to give me an example."

"Save it for someone who doesn't know you, Dean."

…

Dean approached Mrs. Burke with his winning smile and a camera phone filled with baby pictures of Grace, both were a surefire way of winning over the ladies. He brought the old bird some punch and the two sat down at a corner table and made small talk while Mrs. Burke scrolled through family photos including Grace in a series of adorable outfits. She clucked and cooed, commented on what a little angel the tot was and when Burke came to the end she was won over.

She patted an arthritic hand on the Omega's knee, "Dean, I always figured you for a strumpet who hoodwinked backwards Mr. Novak into marrying him but I can see now I was wrong about you. You're a delightful young man with a beautiful family."

"Strumpet?"

"Yes, dear, a person of loose morals, an easy lay, a gold digging hoodwinker looking for an easy mark, a …"

Dean put up both hands, "Ok, ok I get it."

"What I wanted to ask you about the prom queen who died at this school." _"Damn, I wish Sammy was here. He's better at this crap…"_

"Peggy Sanders…a real tragedy. I heard all about it back in the 70's when I first began teaching here. There isn't much to tell, she broke a heel, went down the stage stairs and broke her neck."

"Would you happen to know where Peggy is buried?"

"Maple Grove cemetery, the town had pitched in and purchased quite an elaborate headstone for Peggy, a big gothic angel. It's really quite lovely. Why do you want to know?"

"I heard rumors about a girl dying here and I was curious," Dean gave her a wink, "I'm a real lover of ghost stories."

Mrs. Burke's expression darkened, "I've seen her…people think I'm crazy but I swear I saw her several times. It was ghastly."

"I believe you."

…..

Castiel woke up in the vast, basement storage room. He had no idea how he got there all the teacher knew was he hated the school basement. Peggy was there, pointing toward the back wall where at least 50 old boxes and crates were stacked up.

At this point Cas had gone from freaked out to pissed off, "Oh come on, what do you want?!"

She pointed to her head.

…

Dean roamed the halls looking for Castiel, there was no way it took an hour to urinate and by this time he was worried. He stopped when he heard footsteps behind him.

TBC

A/N-This chapter got away from me so there will be one more prom chapter after this and all kinds of things happen. ;)


	84. All Hail the Queen

Prom had turned out to be an ordeal and to say Dean was pissed off would have been an understatement.

" _This is Cas' big night and I end up ghost hunting…complete bullshit…"_

The eighteen year olds idea of a fun nowadays would be family time, a cold beer and a good, long fuck complete with Alpha knot, not necessarily in the order.

The Hunter didn't carry condoms in his coat pocket, instead he carried a knife. That was all the protection Dean felt he needed. He whipped around to face his possible attacker. It was only Principle Pendergrass.

She had wisely kept her distance from Dean, "There is something wrong, isn't there?" Millie nervously wrung her bony hands together.

Dean had no intention of dragging this woman along for the ride, "Nope, everything is five by five. You can go back to patrolling the halls."

After getting to know Dean, Pendergrass was getting wise to his bullshit, "I haven't noticed Castiel around." Mille swiveled her head from side to side, reminding Dean of an owl.

"Is there another shifter?"

The Hunter sighed loudly, "No, its a ghost. I can handle it. Do you have any idea where my man and the bitchy ghost girl might be?"

The first place that came to mind was the vast school basement.

"Bad things seem to happen from the bottom up in this school; I'd start in that accursed basement."

"Thanks."

Dean got the sawed off and some rounds of rock salt out of Baby's trunk before heading into the bowels of the old building that held many secrets.

….

Castiel worked shirtless in order to keep his dress clothes clean from dirt, dust and cobwebs. He had more dancing to do and didn't want to embarrass Dean by looking like a chimney sweep.

"Ah ha!"

The teacher finally reached the two boxes with "1955" scrawled across them. This part of the basement was like a time capsule, stacks of boxes and crates from the very first year the school opened. 1955 had been a long way down.

Peggy's flickering; ghostly form floated just a few feet away. It was very unnerving and all Cas wanted was to find what she was looking for and then get out of there. He had bad memories of the school basement.

Inside the first box he found old programs, a year book, some pressed flowers, photos, raggedy crepe paper streamers, an old Brownie Turret 8mm movie camera among other odds and ends. He took out the Brownie camera and held it up, "Is this what you want?"

The girl frowned. Castiel set the camera aside and opened the second box, as soon as he looked inside; the teacher knew exactly what the dead girl wanted. Sitting right on top was her broken crown. He held it up triumphantly, "I found it!"

Peggy reached out and tried to take the still sparkly crown that was rightfully hers but her fingers passed right through.

At that same moment, Dean burst through the doorway, Out of the way Cas!"

Immediately the specter rushed the intruder, letting out a screech so loud it was almost unbearable. She did not care for Dean one bit; the Omega was too pretty and too much competition. Even a ghost could see that.

The Hunter shot off a round of rock salt and Peggy vanished. He rushed to his Alpha, wrapping his arms around him, "Babe, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I found Peggy's crown. We'll put it with her bones before you burn them."

Dean touched the mangled crown, "Well that's not creepy at all."

The Omega pulled back and took a long look at his mate's sweaty torso and inappropriately stiff nipples, "Why are you half naked, not that I'm complaining." He tweaked one of the rosy buds and smiled when Castiel trembled from head to toe.

"I didn't want to get my clothes dirty." The Alpha, filled with adrenaline, was highly aroused. He slowly rubbed his bulge against the Omegas pelvis, seeking friction.

In a smoldering rumble exclusive to Castiel, he said, "I can smell your vaginal mucus…is my sweet Kitten's clitoris is engorged?"

The Omega went weak in the knees but strong arms kept him on his feet. Cas was the only person on the planet who could make Dean feel like a happily helpless damsel.

"Fuck, you know how it turns me on when you use proper words instead of slang."

Millie popped her head in the door, "Are you alright? I heard a blast." She waved her hand in front of her nose and made a face, "It smells musky in here."

Dean felt like locking the principle in the room all alone and letting Peggy have a go at the cock blocker.

Feeling his wife's sudden tension from the appearance of the principle, Cas put his own desires on the backburner, "Dean, we should go back to dance."

…..

Everyone crowded around the stage as Ella, a young woman on the prom committee, announced the new king and queen. When she saw the names listed on the card the senior was surprised and delighted. Ella pointed to the couple, "Come on up Mr. Novak and Dean!"

Dean did a fruit punch spit take, spraying the girl in front of him. She was not pleased.

Castiel couldn't believe his ears, "But I thought this was all a joke, how can I be a Prom King?!"

Dean gave a dismissive snort, "Just like an Alpha, assuming you're the king and I'm the queen."

"You know that wasn't what I meant."

"I suppose since I have the pussy I'll wear the rhinestones…"

"Stop being a melodramatic jerk."

"You sound like Sam."

"Fine, I'll be the Queen."

"No way, I earned the sparkles after all the shit I've put up with at this dump of a school. Besides, you aren't queen material."

"I take offense; I can be as big a queen as you are!"

"True maybe even more."

Benny gave them a shove toward the stage, "Stop the bickering, you're both giant queens! Now get your asses up there."

…

Castiel looked out across the sea of smiling faces; he recognized most of the students there. The teacher, naturally shy in the spotlight, came up short on words, "Thank you everyone."

He handed the floor to Dean who was not known for his shyness. The Omega could see members from Bothers of the Sisterhood out there looking up at him. They stood out from the rest, at least for Dean. He knew how important this moment was to them. Historically it was the females that held the title and seeing one of their own voted as queen by a cross section of students was another step in the right direction.

Dean decided to embrace the moment, "Thanks everyone, this means a lot to me. I'll use these few weeks left before graduation to set a good example of a truly awesome Omega queen."

Castiel was the one that yelled, "All hail the Queen".

One of the guys did him one better, "All hail Dean the Queen!" Dean plastered on a smile as everyone clapped in unison, shouting "all hail Dean the Queen!"

" _I am sooo glad I graduate in a couple weeks."_

…..

Before the couples spotlight dance, Dean had a little talk with the DJ, "There is no way I'm dancing to a Debbie Gibson song. I have something else in mind."

…

Cas took Dean into his arms, pressing his mate's body tightly against him, "Ready to be slow danced around the floor and our love blatantly on display in front of all these people?"

Dean placed his head on Cas' strong shoulder, fully ready for the Alpha to lead as he secretly enjoyed being queen for a night, "Totally ready."

"When I'm With You" by Sherriff began to play. It was their wedding song and it meant everything to the young couple.

 _I never needed love  
Like I need you  
And I never lived for nobody  
But I live for you  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you….._

After a gentle spin, Dean was back in Castiel's arms. The almost overwhelming surge of love for this man made him cling even tighter to his mate.

 _Maybe it's the way you touch me  
With the warmth of the sun  
Maybe it's the way you smile  
I come all undone  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you…_

There was a smattering of appreciative applause from the seniors when after a slow turn the teacher pulled Dean to him, front to back, arms holding the Omega's slim waist. They began to sway.

 _I never cared for nobody  
Like I care for you  
And I never wanted to share the things  
I want to share with you  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you_

 _Baby ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh  
O baby my world stands still when I'm with you oh oh  
Baby ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh  
O baby my world stands still when I'm with you…_

The dance ended with sloppy kisses that lasted five minutes, Benny timed it. The air was filled with love and plenty of libidos in overdrive. It was the official end of prom.

It was time for new beginnings.

….

"You know I'd only let you and legal Sam drive her."

Castiel touched the steering wheel with reverence, "Yes, I know."

"Its cause I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Ready to salt and burn?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Dean…"

"Yeah?"

"Will I get lucky this evening?"

Dean placed his hand on the beautiful and slightly backwards Alpha's knee, "I've got a good feeling you will."

TBC


End file.
